La oscuridad en ti
by Angron11
Summary: Naruto obtiene esa declaración de amor con la que sólo soñaba de niño, pero todavía tiene una promesa que cumplir, una promesa que reclamará todo de el y lo sumergirá en un camino oscuro. Y en ese descenso al infierno, encontrará la ayuda más inesperada. NaruKarin, rated MA por violencia y lemmon, lenguaje malsonante, universo KnK
1. Prólogo

LA OSCURIDAD EN TI

Prólogo

 **Buenas! Aquí me tenéis con una historia nueva, aprovechando que Kitsune no kibo, mi obra más grande, ya ha acabado y tengo hueco para un nuevo fic. El protagonista será Naruto, comosuelo hacer, el villano será Sasuke uchiha (explicaciones tras el capítulo xD), el género será Drama/romance y el pairing será NaruKarin.**

 **Y si, para los que ya me han leído, es un NaruKarin. "Por favor, Angron11 haciendo un NaruKarin? Quién eres tú y dónde está ese escritorzuelo?". Me explicaré: Siempre he visto a la pelirroja como una prima de Naruto, como esa familia y nexo con su clan que le queda al rubio. Es mi forma de hacerla especial, ninguna otra mujer puede cumplir ese papel. Pero la idea de este fic parecía estar hecha para ella. En serio, intente encajarla como un naruino incluso, pero tenía que ser con la pelirroja de lentes. Sin contar que en Kitsune no kibo vi que me gustaba escribir sobre ella y desarrollar su personalidad, me parece un pj agradecido y poco desarrollado en la comunidad. Así que aquí tenéis, un NaruKarin.**

 **Os confesaré un temor : tengo miedo que leáis este capítulo y lo dejes a mitad creyendo que os estoy engañando con el pairing. Nada más lejos de la realidad, nunca he mentido mi mentiré con los pairing, y puedo enorgullecerme de no haber cambiado ni un solo pairing a mitad de obra. Leed hasta el final y entenderéis esto, espero que os guste, un saludo! **

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **aaaaaaaaaaa** \- Ser sobrenatural, dios, invocación hablando

- **aaaaaaaaaaa** \- Ser sobrenatural, dios, invocación pensando.

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: Desde luego, no soy masashi kishimoto camuflado. Lo siento. El mundo Naruto le pertenece y se lo vende a quien quiera, actualmente está con boruto buscando algo de originalidad mientras plagia el argumento del Naruto original. Yo solo pongo esta historia en circulación, sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

En el interior del continente shinobi, concretamente en el frío y duro país del hierro, la nieve caía con parsimonia sobre su escarpado paisaje montañoso, adornando los bellos edificios de corte tradicional japonés que pueblan la orgullosa nación de tradición samurai. Y, cerca de uno de sus caminos de la región oriental del país, lindando con el país de las sombras, una apartada y solitaria posada de madera tratada acogía a un grupo de ilustres invitados. Por un lado, el capitán anbu Tenzo, alias Yamato, el único usuario del planeta del elemento mokuton (madera), y capaz de doblegar a un jinchuriki con su poder; y a su lado el célebre hijo del colmillo blanco, el ninja copia Kakashi no sharingan (Kakashi del sharingan), candidato incluso a ocupar temporalmente el puesto de hokage de la nación del fuego ante el coma sufrido recientemente por la godaime hokage, aunque finalmente se le otorgase ese honor a Danzo, el anciano tuerto denominado "Shinobi en las sombras". Pero, junto a ellos, se podía ver una nueva estrella, una que con solo diecisiete años estaba ya opacando a sus dos compañeros sin problemas: Naruto uzumaki. El niño zorro. El jinchuriki del temido kiuby, el demonio de las nueve colas y encarnación del odio. El destructor de pain. El salvador de konoha. Y, aunque nadie más lo supiese, el hijo del relámpago amarillo, Minato namikaze, yondaime hokage de konoha. Su importancia era tal que los otros dos shinobi estaban asignados como su escolta, aunque en ese momento otras cuatro figuras y un can se hubiesen mezclado con su comitiva.

-Qu… ¿Qué, Sakura chan?- preguntó un totalmente impactado Naruto, con una expresión de total confusión, no muy diferente de la de kiba inuzuka, rock lee o Yamato. Sólo Sai, que había hablado antes con la fémina, y Kakashi, que tenía un gran olfato para estas situaciones heredado curiosamente de sus lecturas nada recomendables, mantenían un mutismo y gesto serio, sabiendo leer entre líneas.- Po… ¿Podrías repetírmelo?

-Naruto…- contestó la kunoichi con un fino sonrojo, apartando un segundo su mirada del rubio para luego continuar.- He dicho… he dicho que te amo. Que Sasuke kun ya no significa nada para mí, que debo de estar loca por haberme preocupado por él todo este tiempo. Deberías de estar más atento cuando una mujer te confiesa sus sentimientos.- le regañó Sakura, aumentando aún más la confusión de Naruto. Pero algo en la mente del rubio le hizo tornar esa expresión de confusión en una más seria. Naruto era calificado a menudo como un estúpido, pero el uzumaki era de todo menos eso. Cierto era que pecaba a menudo de ingenuidad, pero no era estúpido. Y tenía además una extraordinaria habilidad para detectar segundas intenciones en la gente, desarrollada para sobrevivir sus años de niñez, cuando era perseguido a menudo por aldeanos sedientos de venganza contra el kiuby y el peligro acechaba en cada amable invitación a ir a lugares apartados. Ese instinto le había salvado la vida mil veces, y ahora había saltado con fuerza en cuanto Sakura haruno, el amor eterno de su vida, le había confesado su amor.

-Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? Este no es momento para bromear, Sakura chan…- repuso Naruto, intentando averiguar qué tramaba de verdad la ojijade. Conocía esos ojos como si fuesen suyos, siempre tenían un brillo único, pero esta vez era distinto… era… forzado. Las técnicas de seducción kunoichi incluían esas argucias, como les había explicado en su época de equipo gennin Kakashi. Era como ver una imitación imperfecta de algo único y perfecto, simplemente no engañaba a nadie. Fuese cual fuese el motivo de la haruno, Naruto iba a averiguarlo, así que decidió ser directo.- ¿Qué ocurre?

- **nos ha calado Sakura…** \- advirtió inner Sakura desde la mente de Sakura, obligándola a redoblar sus esfuerzos. Sakura no sólo luchaba contra las dudas del rubio, también contra las suyas, una amalgama de sentimientos que la tenía confusa, incapaz de saber qué sentía, qué quería. Un sentimiento que se había instalado en su pecho desde hace mucho, pero que se fortaleció cuando gritó el nombre de Naruto en lugar del de Sasuke cuando se vio en peligro. Si su amor por Sasuke era tan fuerte… ¿Por qué pensó en el rubio en lugar de en él cuando necesitó un salvador?

-¡No es nada!- negó con un gesto serio la kunoichi, para continuar al ver que no se borraba ese gesto de enfado de Naruto. Conocía a la perfección ese rostro, sabía que su plan no estaba funcionando, y eso la estaba haciendo latir el corazón a mil por hora por la angustia. Debía de ser más agresiva.- Es que acabo de darme cuenta… ¿Por qué esperar a un ninja renegado que además es un criminal buscado? Ya no soy una niña, puedo entender la realidad. Por eso puedes olvidarte de la promesa que me hiciste…- sentenció, sosteniéndole la mirada a Naruto con una sonrisa forzada. Una que por supuesto no engañó a Naruto, en todo el continente no había mayor experto en esa sonrisa que el ojiazul. Su mente no tardó ni un segundo en centrarse en esa última frase de la pelirrosada, encajando cada pieza, y una fría sensación que nunca creyó que sentiría por culpa de la ojijade invadió su pecho, una sensación de… ira. De dolor. Tuvo que apretar los dientes para no gritarla mientras la kunoichi seguía hablando… todo era un engaño. Un cruel engaño.- Ya puedes dejar de perseguir a Sasuke kun…

- **Te dije que no era buena idea…** \- comentó su inner con duda, mirando al rubio. Naruto se quedó observándola con un gesto enojado, conteniendo su ira. Era Sakura, no la gritaría jamás, jamás la haría llorar, debía de serenarse. Incluso Yamato, lee y kiba comprendieron que algo no andaba bien, el capitán anbu intentó intervenir pero fue frenado de inmediato por kakashi, que no perdía detalle del momento, interesado en sus dos alumnos. Su instinto le decía que no era lo que parecía, en ninguno de los dos bandos. Con un tono neutro, Naruto volvió a hablar.

-Sakura chan… ¿Ha pasado algo? Todo esto es muy repentino…- preguntó, deseando que la pelirrosada le dijese la razón de todo, y que fuese una razón comprensible. Necesitaba que ella apartarse esa sospecha que crecía con fuerza en su interior… la sospecha de que estaban jugando con sus sentimientos y su principal aspiración en la vida junto a ser hokage.

-No ocurrió nada, es obvio porque me enamoré de ti.- continuó la haruno con esa mentira que, obviamente, no estaba funcionando. Sakura sabía que Naruto no se había tragado ese batiburrillo de razones lógicas pero carentes de sentimiento, ese discurso que llevaba ensayando todo el viaje para repetirlo como un mantra. Sentía ganas de llorar por ver que no estaba funcionando, de abrazarlo con fuerza y gritarle, pero debía de disciplinarse. Si lo hacía, Naruto descubriría todo definitivamente y no podría lograr su objetivo, lo único que la importaba en ese momento. Tragó imperceptiblemente, aunando sus fuerzas como pudo para continuar

- **Sakura, dile la verdad. Antes de que sea tarde.** \- reclamó su inner, temiéndose lo peor, pero Sakura decidió ignorarla. Mientras tanto, por la mente de Naruto pasaban la infinidad de imágenes de Sakura llorando desconsolada por Sasuke, incluido el momento en el que hizo la promesa más difícil y dolorosa de su vida, y su ira creció aún más. Demonios, si no fuese Sakura ya habría respondido con un insulto hace mucho... Notándole temblar por esos sentimientos, y creyendo que quizás era una señal de que el rubio estaba cediendo, la kunoichi se abrazó contra él, buscando ablandarlo. Pero supo de inmediato que algo no iba bien…- **No está respondiendo al abrazo…** \- declaró con miedo inner, mientras Sakura hizo un esfuerzo por controlar sus nervios y decidió seguir con su plan.

\- Sasuke kun se aleja cada vez más de mi, pero tú Naruto siempre has estado ahí, dándome ánimos. Naruto, por fin me he dado cuenta de quien eres en realidad: en el ataque de pain regresaste cuando… más te necesitábamos.- enunció, aunque en su mente no vino la imagen de Naruto luchando… vino el momento de su grito al cielo llamando al rubio, y de cómo mágicamente apareció el uzumaki, dispuesto a defenderla como uno de esos príncipes de los cuentos que le leía su padre de niña, y su corazón por un segundo se desacompasó, queriendo rebelarse y gritar al cielo la verdad como le reclamaba su inner, que no dejaba de ser ella misma. Pero el miedo se volvió a imponer junto con su discurso preparado.- El héroe de la aldea, ahora todos te admiramos. Y yo soy una más.- su mente volvió a traicionarla, trayendo de su memoria la imagen de ella abrazando al rubio. Volvió a sentir ese alivio, esa alegría, esa extraña sensación en el pecho que experimentó cuando su Naruto apareció de entre los árboles sano y salvo, como se dejó embriagar por ese aroma a roble que la calmó cada célula del cuerpo y la hizo olvidar hasta la vergüenza de estar rodeada de gente observándoles. En ese momento agradecía no estar mintiendo.- Solías ser un bromista bueno para nada, pero te has convertido en un héroe. Y yo he sido testigo de ese cambio: mientras Sasuke kun sigue cometiendo crímenes y destrozando mi corazón, alejándose cada vez más, siempre he podido estar cerca de ti Naruto.- sintió los brazos de Naruto moverse, y vio que su plan estaba funcionando. Le estaba diciendo lo que sabía que quería oír, remarcando su victoria sobre Sasuke, alimentando su amor… aunque se sentía horrible al hacerlo, y no sabía porque era. Cuando lo planeó también sintió esa sensación, e incluso llegó a la conclusión de que no era un sentimiento de traición hacia el uchiha, ¿Qué le importaba el pelinegro cuando estaba en juego la seguridad de Naruto? Pero decidió ignorar ese sentimiento y seguir, estaba a punto…- Naruto, tú me importas, desde el fondo de mi…- las palabras se atascaron en su garganta cuando vio el rostro de Naruto. No veía alegría, ni felicidad… ni tan siquiera confusión. Veía algo que la hizo incluso temblar. Veía ira. Odio. Esos rubíes rojos de pupila negra rasgada la miraban de cerca.

- **Sakura…** \- el que omitiese el chan la hizo temblar ligeramente, más que ese tono gutural que el uzumaki sólo desarrollaba cuando la ira que le invadía era tan grande que era incapaz de retener el chakra rojo del kiuby en su sello. Yamato se tensó a su espalda, dispuesto a actuar. Se imaginaba que esto podía acabar así cuando empezó, pero pudo tranquilizarse cuando sintió esa sensación de frío antinatural que provocaba el chakra rojo disiparse con un parpadeo lento del ahora de nuevo ojiazul.- ya basta, no tiene ni puta gracia…- El labio inferior de Sakura tembló ligeramente al dirigirse Naruto a ella de esa manera, nunca antes lo había hecho. Invocó la poca fuerza que la quedaba.

-Por… ¿Por qué estás tan molesto? Te estoy diciendo que me gustas tú y no…

-Porque odio a la gente que se miente a sí misma, y a ti se te da fatal mentir.- sentenció con crueldad e ira contenida Naruto, arrancándole una mueca de sorpresa a Sakura. Su plan había fracasado de forma definitiva, y había salido estrepitosamente mal además: Naruto estaba furioso con ella. Su corazón martilleó a mil por hora, su mente entró en cortocircuito… no, Naruto odiándola no… eso no por favor… y, guiada por el instinto, decidió actuar como ella hacia siempre que tenía miedo, o se sentía nerviosa… atacando.

-¿que me miento a mí misma?- preguntó con ira, intentando vencer al uzumaki con carácter, y el que Naruto la respondiese con un asentimiento y la mandíbula apretada, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo, la hizo enfadarse aún más.- ¿Qué sabrás sobre cómo me siento? ¡Si no te gusto dímelo y ya, y no inventes putas excusas!- espetó con rabia Sakura, sintiendo un aguijonazo en el pecho ante la posibilidad de que esa última acusación fuese cierta…

-Ya, y viniste hasta aquí sólo por esto, ¿no?- preguntó Naruto con ironía, al borde de estallar. Pero, lejos de calmarla, está frase la encendió aún más.

-¿Sólo para esto? ¿SÓLO PARA ESTO?- preguntó con furia, encarándose al jinchuriki.- ¿No te parece importante que haya reunido el valor de venir aquí a confesarte mi amor?- en ese momento, cualquier guión que la haruno tuviese pensado había desaparecido, y ya no sabía si fingía una declaración, si la hacia… había dicho mil mentiras, pero sentía el dolor del rechazo como si hubiese dicho la verdad… y esa angustia por pensar que Naruto la odiase la ponía frenética, histérica por el dolor.- ¿Crees que no vendría hasta aquí para decírtelo? ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE LO HARÍA! Sólo piensas en Sasuke kun, y te pones en peligro… ¡eres el jodido jinchuriki del kiuby y akatsuki te persigue, piensa en ti! ¡Deja de ponerte en peligro por esa estúpida promesa y ponte a salvo! ¡Quiero que regreses a la aldea ahora, conmigo, por eso estoy aquí!- ordenó la kunoichi, dejándose llevar por el miedo y revelando su gran anhelo y temor de golpe. Naruto la observó con esa misma expresión de furia, aunque en su interior hubiese un momento de duda dentro de su ira. Conocía perfectamente a Sakura haruno, había mentido la mayor parte del tiempo, siguiendo un discurso predefinido seguramente… pero desde hacía unos segundos, no le daba esa sensación. Era como si de verdad estuviese preocupada, como si de verdad le importase hasta ese extremo de amarle… Pero la lógica le reveló lo obvio al uzumaki: si había mentido al principio, no tenía porque ser diferente al final. La kunoichi tenía una agenda oculta y estaba jugando con sus sentimientos, no era digna en ese momento de su confianza. Y le había hecho muchísimo daño, más que el peor ataque de pain. Normalmente habría dialogado con ella, pero su corazón había dicho basta. Su reacción ante esa confesión falsa fue una moneda al aire, podía haber salido cara y haberlo dejado pasar… pero salió cruz.

-Sakura…- su tono revelaba tal dolor que la ira de Sakura se esfumó de golpe. Incluso en los ojos de Naruto se veían acumulándose lágrimas. Y sus ojos también se comenzaron a aguar en consecuencia, ver esos zafiros nublándose la hizo un daño inmenso, y acabar de comprender su inmenso error.-…puedo entender que no me ames, ni que lo vayas a hacer nunca. No se puede engañar al corazón, y yo no te merecería ni en mil vidas.- declaró apretando los puños de frustración el rubio, mientras en la cara de Sakura se dibujaba una expresión de congoja, de puro dolor. Eso… eso no era cierto… era ella la que no le merecía a él…- Soy un imbécil hiperactivo, ruidoso y maleducado, no soy lo que se dice el hombre ideal…- Sakura negó en su mente, el uzumaki estaba equivocado… joder, era leal, valiente, honesto, divertido, generoso… se lo quería decir, su inner la gritaba que hablase, pero esos zafiros azules aguados la habían dejado paralizada.- Pero creo que, como mínimo, me merezco que me trates con respeto. Es lo único que te he pedido desde niño a cambio de todo lo demás… no es mucho, joder, acepté a cambio incluso no intervenir cuando el subnormal profundo de Sasuke te despreciaba delante de mí… si fuese por mí, le habría partido la mandíbula a todo aquel que se atreviese a insultarte, te mereces tener el mundo entero a tus pies…- esa confesión hizo desacompasarse al corazón de Sakura… ¿en serio sentía algo tan intenso por ella Naruto? Iba a contestar cuando Naruto tornó su expresión de dolor a una de… odio.- Y hoy me has demostrado que no me tienes ni el más mínimo.- acusó con tal rabia que la kunoichi tembló. Y absolutamente cualquier defensa, cualquier atisbo de contraataque, de orgullo incluso, desapareció. El uzumaki tenía razón, había cometido un terrible error. Su plan no valía eso. No valía romper el corazón del ojiazul en mil pedazos. No valía arrancarse su propio corazón en el proceso. No valía perderlo. Nada valdría perderlo, nada en el mundo.

-Na… Naruto…- lo llamó en voz baja, inundada por el miedo, con sus ojos llorando como nunca. Pero el uzumaki le dio la espalda, decidido a evitar sufrir más daño de su amor no correspondido. A cortar por lo sano.- Naruto…- lo llamó más fuerte, obteniendo un paso del ojiazul alejándose. La kunoichi entró en pánico, sintió su cerebro trabajar a mil por hora, su corazón removerse, y lo siguió. Puso su mano en su hombro y literalmente lo obligó a darse la vuelta. Naruto reaccionó mirando a un lado con la mandíbula apretada, intentando zafarse sin dañarla.- Naruto, mírame por favor.- le rogó Sakura con la voz temblorosa, pero Naruto no hizo amago de obedecerla.- ¡MÍRAME NARUTO!- le espetó con tal necesidad que Naruto no pudo hacer otra cosa que obedecer, incluso abandonando ese brillo furioso sus zafiros unos segundos.- Pe… perdón… perdón, perdón, he cometido un error, no quería… ¡no quería esto! Por favor, déjame explicártelo, por favor…- le pidió la haruno con los ojos inundados por las lágrimas. Pero todavía veía duda en el uzumaki, así que decidió darlo todo.- No… no me hagas suplicártelo… onegai…- le rogó la haruno, dispuesta a tirar su inmenso orgullo si hacía falta. Naruto apretó con más fuerza sus dientes. Realmente, no tenía oportunidad, esa batalla la tenía pérdida. Jamás, JAMÁS, permitiría a Sakura suplicar delante de él. Estaba enamorado totalmente de esa mujer, y eso incluía que nunca tendría que pedir nada si él podía dárselo sin más. Subiría al mismo cielo nocturno y la bajaría el corazón de la estrella más brillante si ella simplemente se lo dejase caer como una sugerencia. Miró a su alrededor dispuesto a hablar pero vio a sus dos escoltas y los de la haruno mirarles con una expresión incómoda. No era el lugar para hablar de esas cosas como debía de ser.

-Pasa dentro.- indicó, señalando la puerta de la posada. Y la haruno, por un momento, pudo recobrar la compostura, y accedió de inmediato a la orden. Tenía una oportunidad de no perderlo, no iba a dejarla pasar. Una mirada de Naruto al resto bastó para indicarles que no quería interrupciones ni hacía falta que se preocupasen, por lo que los cinco se quedaron fuera, mirándose en silencio.

Naruto guió a Sakura a través de la posada hasta su habitación, situada en el segundo piso. La posada se encontraba vacía, puesto que Konoha había reservado cada habitación del lugar para facilitar la protección de Naruto y evitar daños colaterales en caso de emboscada de akatsuki. Y esas sospechas habían sido fundadas, puesto que, la noche anterior, uchiha madara, vestido con su túnica negra de flores rojas y su máscara naranja, había hecho acto de presencia. Sólo fue a hablar, pero sus palabras hicieron más daño a Naruto que cualquier técnica: el uchiha le reveló el pasado del clan de Sasuke, su razón para unirse a Akatsuki y su plan de destruir Konoha. Y, a pesar de que entendía esas razones, su corazón se negaba a creer que su mejor amigo había caído en la oscuridad. No, todavía había esperanza, todavía no había hecho nada irreversible… todavía había salvación para él. Entró junto a la kunoichi en su cuarto, uno sencillo sin muebles, con su saco de dormir extendido en medio, un farol que le daba luz en mitad de la noche y una ventana que daba vistas a las blancas montañas. Era una estancia de paso rumbo a su objetivo, pero no dejaba de ser mil veces mejor que acampar en medio de la nieve, y mucho más grande de las que hacía Yamato con su mokuton. Cerró la puerta para ganar privacidad, aunque sabía que estaban solos, y miró a Sakura con severidad.

-Tienes cinco minutos para explicar lo que ha pasado ahí fuera.- sentenció Naruto con una tensa calma. Por dentro se sentía hervir, sentía ira, resentimiento, odio, pero no iba a ceder a esos sentimientos. No, no sólo aborrecía esas sensaciones y las apartaba de sí de forma automática, además ella era Sakura. Su Sakura chan. La amaba, la adoraba, era incapaz de sentir nada más que felicidad a su lado. Se merecía el beneficio de la duda, poder explicarse. Porque si había jugado con sus sentimientos por diversión, Naruto lo tenía claro: su amistad con esa mujer se habría muerto… para siempre.

-Naruto…- comenzó a hablar tenuemente la kunoichi. En su mente surgían mil palabras, expresiones, mil cosas que quería decirle, y todas se entorpecían unas con otras, impidiéndola hablar. Pero no podía quedarse callada, esos zafiros de Naruto la estaban escrutando el alma… finalmente optó por abandonar cualquier plan, cualquier intención oculta, y decir la verdad. Como debía de haber hecho desde el principio. Si la odiaba después, ella lo asumiría. La rompería por dentro irremediablemente, pero lo asumiría.- Pe… perdón por lo que te he dicho ahí fuera. No… no he sido justa, y he jugado con… con tus sentimientos. No era mi intención, te lo juro…

-Jiji Sarutobi me solía decir que "mejor que pedir perdón, no lo hagas".- respondió secamente Naruto, aunque en su mente se tuvo que corregir. Era cierto que le había dicho eso muchas veces… en el despacho, delante de sus anbu y testigos… pero en privado le decía algo bien distinto. "Mejor pedir perdón, que permiso". Quizás por eso la había dado esa oportunidad, quién sabe…- Así que mejor explícame qué es lo que quieres…

-Naruto, yo… quiero… quiero que abandones la promesa que me hiciste.- Naruto arqueó la ceja ante esa petición, mientras la kunoichi miraba al suelo con vergüenza.- Esa promesa ha sido el peor error de mi vida… no… no pensé en lo que te pedía… era ingenua, y te cargué con algo que no te merecías… no quiero que gastes tu vida en eso, no quiero que lo hagas… por eso… por eso he venido.

-Sakura chan…- contestó Naruto, aliviando un poco el dolor de la haruno al no omitir el chan. El rubio comenzaba a calmarse, entendiendo que la joven no había jugado con sus sentimientos… al menos no de forma perversa. Detrás de su forma de actuar había una motivación diferente, una que, según le gritaba su instinto, iba más allá de un sentimiento de culpa por una promesa.- Lo entiendo. Asumí esa promesa entendiendo lo que implicaba, no te sientas culpable por ello… no… no me hubiese negado jamás a cumplirlo, no… no me gusta verte llorar.- reconoció el rubio, mientras Sakura dejaba asomar una imperceptible sonrisa y un suave sonrojo y se extrañaba. ¿Por qué sus nervios la traicionaban y la hacían actuar así? Es más, ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Pero era oír esas palabras de Naruto y en serio sonreír. Eso inspiraba en ella, sonrisas. Que contraste con lo que provocaba en ella Sasuke… La época posterior a la deserción del pelinegro habría sido insoportable si no hubiese tenido su propio sol particular.- Pero no quiero que te sigas sintiendo mal por ello. No lo buscaré por la promesa que te hice Sakura chan… lo haré por mi propia voluntad.- declaró el uzumaki, mientras la ojijade apretaba los puños por rabia, gesto que captó de inmediato Naruto.- Sakura chan, voy a ir tras él. Debo de hacerlo, ¿Qué clase de persona sería si no puedo salvar a un amigo que me necesita? Sasuke todavía puede salvarse, todavía tiene opción. Todo puede arreglarse…

-Joder Naruto… ¿Cómo que tiene salvación? Ha asesinado a su hermano y no ha vuelto, no le impulsa una venganza justificada… ha atentado contra el hermano del raikage, ¡Se ha unido a akatsuki, cuyo objetivo es matarte! Le damos igual, ahora sólo le mueve el odio…- expuso con furia la kunoichi, acercándose a Naruto con una mueca de preocupación.- Por favor Naruto, abandona eso. No le persigas más.- le pidió la ojijade, tomándole incluso la mano sin despegar su mirada de la de Naruto. Jade contra zafiro se vieron atraídos como si la gravedad también les afectase, ambos tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo para no descentrarse. Nunca habían estado tan cerca.

-Sakura chan… estoy convencido de que puedo salvarle. Sé que está a punto de caer para siempre, y por eso estoy yendo ahora a por él. Debo de actuar antes de que haga algo que no tenga perdón. No ha matado a nadie inocente, sólo a orochimaru… y lo de su hermano tiene sus razones, no implica que ahora sea un monstruo. Incluso resultó que bee no estaba realmente capturado. Se puede arreglar…

-¡MALDITA SEA NARUTO!- le gritó una totalmente atacada de los nervios Sakura.- ¿Por qué no atiendes a razones? Eres un maldito cabezota…- insultó la ojijade, dejándose llevar por el miedo que sentía. Ella era así, cuando era niña y tenía miedo o vergüenza reaccionaba callando y llorando, y con el tiempo vio que no funcionaba, por lo que cambió de táctica. Ya le ocurría con Naruto cuando la pedía citas y la llevaba flores, su reacción natural cuando algo la ponía tan nerviosa era cerrar el puño y golpear. Era miedo, no odio o crueldad gratuita, pero decidió aprovecharlo: Entrenó hasta ser capaz de demoler un edificio de un puñetazo, para poder usar esa reacción para defenderse. La mejor defensa es un buen ataque. Lástima que frente a ella tuviese al único hombre que no se amedrentaba jamás, y que había hecho de ese lema un doctorado.

-Hablaste tú de tercos, dattebayo.- repuso Naruto, sin alejarse ni un metro, quedando sus rostros a centímetros y sus manos todavía entrelazadas.- ¿Se puede saber por qué estás tan obsesionada con que vuelva a la aldea? Si temes por mi seguridad, voy con Kakashi y Yamato taichou, y ya he vencido al más fuerte de los akatsuki…

-¡Joder Naruto, lo hago porque me preocupo por ti! ¡Porque no quiero que te ocurra nada malo!- le espetó la pelirrosada con visceralidad, dejando salir todo lo que llevaba dentro. El dique con el que contenía sus emociones había caído hace mucho, ahora sólo la guiaba un sentimiento, un anhelo, incluso su inner había parado de hablar, lo que indicaba que no tenía la más mínima duda. En su frenético discurso, se quedó a centímetros de Naruto, completamente roja, y ya decidió dejar de ocultar lo que sentía.-¡PORQUE TE QUIERO Y NO QUIERO PERDERTE, ESTÚPIDO BAKA!- le gritó, quedándose inmediatamente en silencio.

Respiraba con pesadez, esa última exclamación había reclamado todo su aire, pero en ese momento no la importaba. Sus ojos chocaron con fuerza contra los de Naruto, que la miraba con una expresión de total sorpresa. ¿Qué acababa de decir? ¿En serio había dicho eso? Eso parecía haber oído, ¡como para olvidarlo! ¿Estaría mintiendo de nuevo? Si era así, Sakura haruno era la mejor actriz del mundo. Sólo tuvo que contrastar ese "te quiero" con el que le dio bajo la nieve y podía ver que eran radicalmente diferentes. Miles de preguntas gritaban en su mente, miles de emociones, de pensamientos… pero ninguna le importaba en ese momento. Sólo estaba su corazón, martilleando tan fuerte que su rostro enrojeció de inmediato… esa suave mano entrelazada con la suya, dejándose incluso acariciar por el pulgar del uzumaki… el rostro de la ojijade, sonrojado pero expectante, sin dar muestras de duda… y esos ojos verdes, mirándole fijamente. Sólo pudo hacer una cosa, aquello que su instinto le gritaba hacer: mejor pedir perdón, que permiso. Tomó ese rostro con ambas manos, posándolas con suavidad en sus mejillas, y reclamó esos labios. Juntó esos labios rosados de la kunoichi con los suyos, y su corazón latió aún más deprisa cuando ella le correspondió con ansia. Sakura no entendía nada, sólo disfrutaba. Su primer beso… las circunstancias no se parecían en absoluto a como las había imaginado, pero no se iba a quejar. En absoluto. Para su sorpresa, la estaba encantando. Incluso sus pómulos enrojecieron aún más y rodeó al shinobi con sus brazos. Se separaron cuando les faltó el aire, y volvieron a mirarse a los ojos, sin comprender todavía la situación en plenitud.

-Sakura chan…- pronunció Naruto, sonriendo como nunca, mientras la kunoichi seguía enrojecida e incapaz de pensar con claridad. El beso de Naruto la había elevado a lo más alto, tardaría días en volver… pero Naruto aún reservaba una sorpresa. Tomó el mentón de la kunoichi con suavidad, y la bajó ligeramente el rostro para besar su frente. Sakura cerró los ojos, disfrutando del momento, de ese gesto tan tierno, destinado específicamente a arrancarla una sonrisa. Un gesto que la recordaba a su infancia y la tranquilizaba. Y nada más terminar ese ligero ósculo, la volvió a mirar con esa sonrisa única.- Tienes una frente tan bonita que sólo quiero besarla.- Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa al reconocer esa frase. La había oído antes, ¡como para olvidar el momento más feliz de su infancia! Fue la frase que Sasuke le dijo al día siguiente de saber que harían equipo juntos, el único gesto amable y tierno de verdad que había recibido del uchiha. La extrañó que viniese del frío Sasuke, y que repentinamente el pelinegro huyese de ahí con una mano en el estómago, pero no impidió que la haruno no pudiese dejar de sonreír en toda la semana. Esa frase le había eliminado todas sus inseguridades de golpe, le había hecho inmensamente feliz, y dado fuerzas para continuar en su asalto al uchiha. En otras circunstancias, tras los mil desprecios del pelinegro, habría acabado desistiendo y fijándose en otro, pero no tras oír esa frase. Era lo más bonito que le habían dicho en su vida, aunque chocase con la forma de actuar de su emisor… y ahora entendía quién era el autor realmente.

-Fu… fuiste tú…- declaró con los ojos inundados en lágrimas, aunque esta vez fuesen las dulces lágrimas de la alegría en lugar de las amargas de la tristeza. Y, cuando el uzumaki respondió con un asentimiento leve, ya fue incapaz de pensar en otra cosa más que en lo estúpida que era. ¡Claro que había sido Naruto! ¿Quién si no iba a decir algo tan bonito con una frase tan simple? Toda su vida enamorada de una imagen, de un gesto y de una frase… y resultaba que su autor era Naruto.

(Lemmon inicia)

La kunoichi se abalanzó sobre el rubio, esta vez reclamando ella esos labios, y lo hizo con tanta fiereza que saltó sobre el y lo envolvió con sus brazos y piernas. Suerte que Naruto era alguien fuerte, si no la ojijade lo habría tirado al suelo. Sobreponiéndose a la sorpresa, Naruto la sostuvo con sus brazos, y camino sin despegarse de esos labios hasta su saco de dormir. Adoraba el sabor de esos labios, sabían a fresa, eran suaves… perfectos. Como ella. La tumbó con gentileza en su saco de dormir, sin interrumpir el ósculo, guiándose más por su instinto y lo que había leído en las novelas de ero Sannin que por conocimiento propio. Joder, ahora le encontraba sentido a esa retahíla de mujeres gimiendo en situaciones emocionalmente absurdas que le fascinaba escribir a su padrino… Fue acariciando esa suave piel con ternura, sólo interrumpiendo el ósculo para deshacerse de esas prendas que ahora le hacían morirse de calor. Y si Naruto estaba entregado al momento, Sakura lo estaba aún más. Esa confesión de Naruto había despertado en ella una reacción casi animal, un fuego imposible de apagar. Literalmente se había lanzado sobre Naruto como una depredadora, aunándose en su forma de actuar su explosivo carácter y su sensibilidad emotiva. Toda necesidad de reír, llorar, gritar… se había sustituido por la de reclamar esos labios. Toda duda ahuyentada por el tacto de esos dedos acariciando su piel.

Eso no eliminaba los nervios de ninguno de los dos, por supuesto. Nunca habían estado así con otra persona nunca, no habían recibido una preparación para esto, por lo que debían de improvisar. En el caso del uzumaki, se dejó guiar por su instinto, por lo que le pedía la sangre, y a su vez por lo que había hablado con su difunto padrino en charlas que ahora lamentaba que hubiesen sido tan cortas por su propia vergüenza… En el caso de la haruno, las clases de seducción de kunoichi habían tratado ese momento… pero de forma teórica. No es que se lamentase de ello, si algún hombre hubiese intentado tocarla sin su consentimiento le habría partido el brazo, pero eso provocaba que ahora no supiese exactamente qué hacer… o más bien cómo hacerlo. Sólo se dejaba guiar por las manos de Naruto, y empleaba las suyas en hacer lo que el cuerpo la pedía. Pronto ambos estuvieron desnudos, abrazándose. Sakura se sonrojó al notar la hombría del uzumaki, era la primera vez que sentía algo así, y sin saber qué la impulsaba su mano se deslizó a lo largo del miembro, arrancándole un gemido a Naruto. Gemido respondido de inmediato por Sakura cuando sintió las manos de Naruto tocar su sexo con suavidad en movimientos circulares. Ninguno de los dos sabía que estaba haciendo el otro, ni les importaba: sólo se dejaban llevar por lo que el otro les expresaba. Pasión. Color. Fuego.

-Naruto…- gimió la haruno con una mezcla de ansia y miedo cuando sintió al ojiazul acomodarse entre sus piernas, dispuesto a dar el paso definitivo. Naruto se detuvo y la miró con esos brillantes zafiros azules, una mirada que la dio la calma suficiente como para decir sin miedo lo que la preocupaba.- sé gentil… es… es mi primera…

-Sakura chan…- contestó con ternura el uzumaki, acariciando su piel con suavidad. Sakura no pudo evitar lanzar un suave gemido cuando sintió ponerse su dermis de gallina al paso de la mano de Naruto, como si el rubio tuviese un total control de su cuerpo, como si su piel se levantase a saludar a su nuevo propietario. La besó de nuevo, un beso cargado de sentimiento, sin brusquedad, con calma, un contraste total con la forma de actuar del rubio en todos los demás actos de la vida. Y, al finalizar, ambos se quedaron mirándose con una sonrisa, diciéndose todo y a la vez sin hablar, hasta que Naruto confirmó lo evidente.- …no haré nada que te haga daño. Te lo prometo.- y, con estas palabras, el uzumaki selló la unión de los dos compañeros de equipo, del chico que nunca se rindió en perseguir al amor de su vida, y de la chica que se enamoró de un gesto y se equivocó de autor. El rubio había alcanzado sus dos grandes metas: ser respetado por su aldea… y ganarse el corazón de su cerezo.

(Lemmon fin)

* * *

Karin miró al cielo, intentando calmar el dolor que sentía, pero escupió sangre casi de inmediato y tuvo que girarse para no ahogarse. Esa herida de su pecho ardía, clamaba con furia, y no sólo por el dolor físico… también por el emocional. Sasuke uchiha, la persona de quien estaba enamorada, la única persona que la había defendido en su vida, la había roto el corazón. Y casi por partida doble si hubiese apuntado unos milímetros más abajo. Toda su vida, tras la muerte de su madre, que literalmente había sido mordida por ninjas de Kusagakure hasta quedarse sin chakra ni sangre, había desconfiado del mundo, y con razón: tras morir su madre, Kusa la utilizó también como banco de chakra a base de mordiscos, dejándola cientos de feas cicatrices en brazos, piernas y torso… sin contar cosas muchísimo peores que esos individuos sin corazón le hicieron a una chica con el incipiente atractivo de Karin; y posteriormente fue "rescatada" por el sannin serpiente, orochimaru. Rescatada entre comillas porque no fue un cambio a mejor: era cierto que ya no era objeto de abusos colectivos, ni era mordida… al menos no continuamente… pero el sannin, y su perverso asistente que parecía obsesionado con ella, la obligaron a participar en esos aborrecibles experimentos, pruebas cargadas de sufrimiento de inocentes y faltas de la más mínima moral, que la hacían ahogar sus penas entre lágrimas en su cama cada noche.

Fruto de esas experiencias había levantado un muro de frialdad entre ella y el mundo. No confiaba en nadie, no sonreía a nadie, no cruzaba más palabras que las necesarias. Un muro que la defendió de muchos peligros… pero no del mayor. Sasuke uchiha. Ese rostro de facciones armoniosas y varoniles, esos ojos negros que escondían una historia que la intrigaba hasta el extremo de la obsesión, ese poder que desprendía dentro de ese cuerpo alto y musculoso… Le conoció por primera vez en el bosque de la muerte durante los exámenes chunnin, cuando el uchiha la salvó del ataque de un gigantesco oso, y desde ese día creyó haber encontrado a su príncipe azul. Incluso se fue a dormir con una sonrisa y un sonrojo a su cama por primera vez desde que llegó a la base del sannin cuando descubrió que Sasuke uchiha sería el nuevo aprendiz de orochimaru y que podría conocerle. Esa frialdad con la que la trataba la hizo dudar sobre si el sentimiento era mutuo, pero, cuando volvió a por ella tras la muerte de orochimaru, lo vio claro: la amaba. Y puso todo su empeño en convertirse en la futura mujer de Sasuke uchiha. Lo siguió a todas partes, obedeció sus órdenes por terribles que fuesen, curó sus heridas cuando la necesitó… habría dado hasta la ultima gota de su sangre por él. Por eso su herida dolía tanto, no era sólo física… también era en el alma.

Porque el declarado como "amor de su vida" había resultado ser el mayor enemigo de todos. Porque esos ojos oscuros no ocultaban a un joven atormentado necesitado de una mujer que le sacase de la oscuridad. Ocultaban a un monstruo carente de empatía y lealtad. Su **ojo de Kagura** , capaz de detectar emociones y la naturaleza de una persona al instante, se lo gritó con fuerza justo antes de que el pelinegro la atravesase el pecho con una técnica de raiton para matar a Danzo Shimura mientras la usaba como escudo humano. Y, por si su habilidad sensora no la había aportado pruebas suficientes, el que obedeciese la orden de madara y avanzase hacia ella para rematarla en el suelo fue la sentencia definitiva. No sabía si por suerte o por desgracia, vista la historia de su vida, esa kunoichi de pelo rosado había aparecido en ese instante, evitando el fatal desenlace para la pelirroja. Su **ojo de Kagura** le reveló una fuerte convicción en la mujer y una intención bondadosa con respecto al uchiha, pero también una férrea determinación para luchar si era necesario. Su bondad se evaporó de inmediato en cuanto Sasuke la ordenó matar a la uzumaki si quería ser digna de él, sustituida por una intensa pena, un gran dolor… y una enorme decepción. Estuvo tranquila con respecto a la kunoichi, ni por un segundo pasó por su cabeza la idea de matarla… pero no tanto por el pelinegro.

Sasuke, percibiendo que la mujer no iba a satisfacer su deseo, cargó un chidori e intentó asesinarla a ella también. La suerte se volvió a alinear con ellas, y un cuarto guerrero, un hombre de pelo gris claro y con la cara tapada por una máscara, apareció justo a tiempo para evitar que Sasuke matase a la desprevenida chica por la espalda. Ambos combatieron mientras la mujer de ojos jade se dedicó a estabilizar su herida, mortal de necesidad si no se la aplicaban primeros auxilios. Karin contempló a su salvadora con confusión, ¿Por qué lo hacía? Eran enemigas, debería de rematarla y luchar contra Sasuke. Pero, lo más importante… ¿Por qué lloraba? Notaba en ella un inmenso dolor, como si fuese a hacer algo que no deseaba hacer. Sintió como fue combatiendo ese dolor, como lo fue enterrando en su ser con una intención clara. Iba a enfrentarse a Sasuke uchiha. Karin intentó impedírselo, avisarla. El uchiha era inmensamente poderoso, ningún shinobi del mundo podría vencerle. La tomó de la mano cuanto se levantó tras acabar, y la dijo con una voz trémula que Sasuke uchiha no era el mismo. Que su chakra era más denso y oscuro. Pero la joven kunoichi de konoha la dirigió un simple asentimiento y continuó su camino hacia el combate.

La uzumaki sólo oía explosiones, ruido de armas chocando y gritos de técnicas desde su posición, así que, venciendo al dolor y a punto de caer inconsciente, se arrastró como pudo hasta el borde del alto puente. Desde allí pudo observar esa batalla en su punto álgido: en la orilla del río, con heridas superficiales en el pecho y su chakra prácticamente agotado, descansaba ese guerrero de la máscara. A la uzumaki ya le pareció un milagro que hubiese aguantado con vida, sobre todo porque Sasuke habría usado su susanoo para vencerle, como revelaban los escombros del lugar. Pero lo que más la sorprendió fue que esa kunoichi siguiese en pie, dandole guerra al uchiha como una igual. Si alguien le hubiese explicado a Karin que esa mujer era Sakura haruno, ex compañera de equipo de Sasuke, alumna de la sannin Tsunade Senju y prodigio del ninjutsu médico, quizás la sorpresa hubiese sido menor. Sakura conocía los movimientos del estilo de combate del uchiha, el puño interceptor, al dedillo gracias a su época haciendo equipo con Sasuke, y a eso le añadía una descomunal fuerza, un taijutsu muy refinado que ya mostró a su máximo nivel en la lucha contra Sasori, y una determinación implacable. Karin analizó con admiración los sentimientos de la mujer de pelo rosado desde la distancia: notaba en ella concentración, aunque ese atisbo de duda que a veces la asaltaba la entorpecía en su batalla. Pero, cada vez que sucedía, notaba de nuevo como la kunoichi vencía ese dolor y volvía a la carga. Era como si pensase en algo que le daba fuerzas cada vez que notaba su poder flaquear.

Frente a ella, Sasuke se encontraba a la defensiva. A plenitud de fuerza seguramente no habría sido complicado para el pelinegro enfrentarse a su ex sensei y ex compañera, pero Sasuke venía de combatir contra Danzo Shimura. Eso sin contar el efecto secundario de su sharingan, esa ceguera progresiva que sufría cada vez que usaba el **mangekyo**. Karin ya había tenido que atenderle previamente, mitigando ese dolor, pero ahora el uchiha se estaba forzando claramente. Esquivó de milagro un puñetazo de su rival, mientras intentaba cortar en un tajo lateral a la kunoichi con su katana. Sakura lo bloqueó con un kunai y, para sorpresa del uchiha, le dio un fuerte cabezazo, alejándolo. Sasuke se llevó una mano a la cabeza, conmocionado, pero cuando abrió los ojos ya tenía a la haruno encima, dispuesta a darle uno de sus puñetazos. De puro milagro consiguió emplear un **kawarimi** con una roca cercana, piedra que se redujo a polvo cuando recibió el impacto de la ojijade. Sakura se giró por puro instinto, esquivando un **chidori** del pelinegro directamente a su pecho, pero recibiendo un tajo bastante feo en su vientre de su katana envenenada. Sakura se alejó renqueante de Sasuke mientras este dibujaba una sonrisa sádica en su rostro. No sólo porque el combate estaba acabado, viendo la abundante sangre que salía del corte y el veneno que seguramente estaba ya haciendo mella en su organismo. No.

Lo había vuelto a sentir, y Karin lo estaba también percibiendo. La pelirroja y el uchiha ya lo habían notado al matar el pelinegro a Danzo: el poder de Sasuke había aumentado repentinamente. Era algo que carecía de explicación, como si una fuente externa dotase de mayor poder, y a su vez volviese su chakra más frío y cruel. Y, con esa herida en el vientre de la kunoichi, esa sensación había vuelto. Sakura pareció también percibirlo, una sensación parecida a la que sintió cuando Naruto desarrollo su cuarta cola mientras luchaba contra orochimaru, un chakra cruel. Se deshizo de esa mirada de incredulidad que le había dirigido a su ex compañero al sufrir esa herida, una herida que revelaba cuán sumido en la oscuridad estaba el uchiha. Esa herida iba a matar, no a incapacitar. Sasuke no tenía salvación. El poder comenzó a acumularse alrededor de Sasuke, mientras sus ojos volvían a dibujar el **mangekyo sharingan** de nuevo. Las piedras del suelo y el agua que rodeaba al uchiha se elevaron, como si todo fuese a cámara lenta, mientras un aura púrpura le cubría, formando una gigantesca figura espectral. El susanoo, la armadura uchiha definitiva. Su simple visión era aterradora, y por lo que veía Karin, no estaba todavía completa: el cansancio y la inexperiencia le hacían aparecer con un torso esquelético y dos brazos con los músculos a medio formar, no como el legendario guerrero samurai alado que Karin vio en los libros de la guarida de orochimaru.

Era un milagro que Sasuke todavía pudiese convocar esa figura estando en ese estado, pero Sakura también sorprendió a la uzumaki. Una marca de color azul turquesa en su frente comenzó a brillar con fuerza, mientras líneas negras con formas fluidas, parecidas a raíces de un árbol, comenzaron a dibujarse en la piel de la kunoichi. Su chakra aumentó, el agua y los escombros de su alrededor también comenzaron a flotar y, para sorpresa no sólo de Karin sino también de Sasuke, la herida de su vientre se cerró de golpe. Cualquier uzumaki que se precie conocía esa técnica: el **byakugou no in** , o sello de la fuerza de un centenar, técnica de fuinjutsu uzumaki definitiva desarrollada por la legendaria Mito uzumaki y que daba al usuario una fuerza sobrehumana, una regeneración instantánea y disparaba sus reservas de chakra hasta el nivel de un biju sin cola. Su poder iba parejo a su dificultad, requería un control de chakra inmenso y una paciencia infinita para ir destinando cada día chakra propio al sello a modo de almacenamiento, esa chica pelirrosada debía de ser muy poderosa. Aunque el **ojo de Kagura** le reveló a la pelirroja que la técnica estaba inmadura todavía, requería más tiempo almacenando y refinando el chakra. Era una lástima, calculaba que, si le hubiesen dado un par de semanas más a esa ninja médico, podría haberlo usado de forma plena, ahora a lo sumo tenía para unos minutos, y luego tendría que estar meses de nuevo acumulando energía.

Sasuke ignoró ese poder repentino ganado por la kunoichi e intentó aplastarla con su puño, pero la ojijade se movió con una rapidez inmensa. Sasuke notó repentinamente un golpe en el costado de su armadura espectral, y sintió como su cubierta sufría grietas, rápidamente reparadas con su chakra. Joder, su velocidad y fuerza habían aumentado. El susanoo invocó una inmensa bola de fuego al grito de **Katon: gokayu no jutsu** , buscando eliminar a la haruno con ese ataque de área. El fuego envolvió a la kunoichi mientras cargaba contra el uchiha, haciéndole a Karin temer lo peor, pero de entre el humo salió de nuevo la ojijade. Tenía la ropa chamuscada, y quemaduras graves, pero todas ellas se repararon al instante antes de que la joven saltase y golpease al espectro en el rostro de una patada ascendente. La cabeza del susanoo fue arrancada de cuajo, mientras Sasuke caía de espaldas y la kunoichi se volvía a alejar de un salto. No la quedaba mucho tiempo, a pesar de que llevaba ventaja, su byakugou inmaduro no duraría mucho más, y el susanoo de Sasuke se estaba regenerando, aunque la sangre cayendo por el sharingan izquierdo del uchiha le reveló a Sakura que su rival también estaba débil. No podía seguir optando por su táctica de ataques quirúrgicos y controlados por falta de tiempo, debía de poner fin a esa pelea con su puñetazo más fuerte, y rezar para colapsar la defensa del pelinegro.

Al grito de Shannaro, la pelirrosada cargó de frente contra Sasuke, que se preparó para dar un potente puñetazo contra ella y aplastarla. Pero, cuando su puño iba a hacer contacto, desapareció de pronto. Sasuke giró su rostro hacia donde yacía su ex sensei, y pudo ver cómo Kakashi, sudando como nunca, había activado su **Kamui** con sus últimas reservas de chakra, desmontando el ataque del uchiha. Y, cuando volvió a mirar a la kunoichi, ya la tenía encima. El golpe resonó con fuerza en el lugar, seguido del ruido de cristal romperse junto a una gigantesca onda de viento. Sasuke grito de dolor cuando su ojo fue incapaz de canalizar más chakra hacia su armadura, y salió volando con la consecuente explosión de su espectro al colapsar. Impactó con fuerza contra una pared, y cayó al suelo mientras escupía sangre. Su vista estaba nublada, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para enfocar bien mientras posaba las manos en el suelo para levantarse, y entonces localizó a Sakura. Se levantaba entre una lluvia de cristales morados provenientes de su susanoo, mientras sus marcas del byakugou desaparecían lentamente y la joven respiraba con dificultad. Había puesto todas sus reservas en ese golpe, y había dado resultado. Dirigió su mirada al uchiha, que se levantaba torpemente, y corrió a dar el golpe final. Y con cualquier otro rival habría vencido, pero no es lo mismo atacar libre de ataduras que hacerlo con un mínimo de miedos y preocupaciones. Nunca había matado a nadie, y además… estaba él, y cómo reaccionaría ante este ataque… no se lo perdonaría jamás… Y esa imperceptible duda la hizo no concentrarse en el golpe.

Sasuke movió su torso lo justo para dejar pasar el puñetazo de la pelirrosada y, empleando las fuerzas que da el verte acorralado y luchando por tu vida, tomó del cuello con fuerza a la haruno. Sakura intentó revolverse, faltándole el aire, pero era incapaz, ella también estaba agotada, y Sasuke estaba recuperando más de ese chakra oscuro y frío por segundos. El uchiha miró con una sonrisa arrogante a la kunoichi para luego decir algo, y esta, superando la asfixia, le contestó algo conciso que pareció enfadar de verdad al pelinegro. Karin en ese momento intentó oír lo que decían, pero la inconsciencia la comenzó a reclamar. Había perdido mucha sangre ese día, y sus reservas de chakra estaban secas tras ayudar a Sasuke en la cumbre de kage. Pudo oír el grito de Kakashi, rogando a Sasuke que no lo hiciese, y entonces lo vio. Sasuke tomó su katana con su mano libre, y sin más miramientos atravesó el pecho de la kunoichi de lado a lado. Mientras el uchiha la miraba con ira y odio, Sakura intentó gritar, pero la faltó el aire. Sólo pudo escupir una gran cantidad de sangre por su boca, mientras sus energías la abandonaban. Pronto cerró los ojos, y Sasuke la dejó caer como un fardo al suelo. Lo último que vio Karin antes de cerrar sus ojos fueron los de la kunoichi, esos dos ojos jade. Inertes. Mirando a un lugar indeterminado. Sin vida.

* * *

Naruto se revolvió en la cama, desperezándose. Bostezó con los ojos cerrados, intentando habituarse a dónde se encontraba. Y, cuando lo hizo, sonrió. Y lo hizo como nunca. A su mente vinieron los recuerdos de la mañana, recuerdos del amor de su vida. Sakura chan. Recordó cada caricia, cada beso, cada gemido diciendo su nombre, y se preguntó si todo fue un sueño. Si fuese así, no captaría su olor impregnando la habitación, ese olor a cerezo que siempre desprendía la haruno y que Naruto era capaz de distinguir al nivel incluso del del ramen, lo cual era muchísimo, Naruto era como un perro rastreador cuando se trataba de su comida favorita. Su último recuerdo fue dormirse con ella abrazada a su torso, y decirse a sí mismo que era en serio feliz. Las vueltas que da la vida, de casi odiarla a disfrutar del mejor momento de su existencia. Y recordarlo sólo le hacía querer volver a abrazarla y besarla. Darle todo el cariño que merecía a su flor de cerezo para que nunca perdiese su color. Extendió la mano, pero, para su desconcierto, no encontró nada. Abrió un ojo y vio que estaba sólo, la kunoichi no estaba. ¿Habría sido de verdad un sueño? No, recordaba todo vívidamente, y estaba el detalle del olor… ¿Habría ido al baño justo en ese instante? El rubio examinó la habitación, y vio que el equipaje de la ojijade no estaba. Ni tan siquiera su capa. Pero, junto al farol de su cuarto, pudo ver una nota. La abrió y reconoció de inmediato la letra de Sakura, ventajas de haber pasado toda su vida académica con ella. Sólo había una palabra, escrita apresuradamente con un lápiz. "Perdóname"

- _¿Perdóname? ¿Por qué debería de perdonarla dattebayo?_ \- pensó el uzumaki rascándose la cabeza y poniendo su mente a pensar. ¿A qué venía esa nota? ¿Por qué la haruno se había separado de él tras ese momento? Para él fue uno único, habría hecho falta una espátula para alejarle de la pelirrosada… En su interior, una sombra de dudas comenzó a extenderse, mientras el rubio fruncía el ceño.- _Habré… ¿habré estado mal? Quizás… quizás ella todavía no estaba preparada, o yo no fui cuidadoso…_ \- pensó, sintiendo culpa. Él había procurado ser cariñoso, y se había preocupado de veras porque ella se sintiese cómoda, y en ese momento le pareció que lo había logrado, pero… ¿Y si no había sido así? El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta le sacó de sus teorías, siendo seguido por la voz del capitán Yamato.

-Naruto, debes de prepararte ya. Salimos enseguida, ha ocurrido algo muy grave…- anunció el usuario del mokuton, mientras, en el corazón de Naruto, algo se revolvía. Volvía a sentir la sensación de que algo terrible había pasado.

Mientras, en un lugar olvidado, dos figuras entraban en una cueva oscura. Una de ellas portaba una camiseta gris de escote abierto completamente raída y destrozada y unos pantalones anbu negros en un estado similar, y andaba renqueante apoyándose en la otra figura, un hombre de su estatura, pelo negro corto y revuelto, una capa negra con flores rojas y una máscara naranja que sólo dejaba asomar un ojo. Una máscara que ocultaba su enorme sonrisa. El uchiha lo había hecho. Cuando lo reclutó, lo hizo no sólo por su enorme poder y potencial, sino también por el factor Naruto: el rubio era un elemento impredecible, y muy poderoso si había derrotado a pain con su rinnegan. Sasuke estaba destinado a ser su escudo frente a Naruto, su arma que haría al uzumaki cometer errores y le daría la victoria al líder de akatsuki. En un principio creyó que bastaría con su reclutamiento para atraerlo, pero el pelinegro menor había dado un paso más allá. Había matado al amor confeso de Naruto a sangre fría. Ni en sus mejores sueños habría imaginado esa maniobra de Sasuke. El enmascarado conocía perfectamente lo que siente alguien cuando pierde al amor de su vida, demasiado bien para su desgracia como reconoció mientras recordaba el cadáver inerte de Rin entre sus brazos. Naruto iría a ellos, vaya que si lo haría. Cruzaría el mismo infierno si fuese necesario, tal sería su ansia de venganza. Sasuke le había puesto en bandeja al nueve colas.

El uchiha menor, mientras tanto, pensaba en otro asunto. No analizaba la muerte de ese estorbo, de esa niñata molesta que se atrevió a desafiarle. No, analizaba lo que sintió durante esa pelea, concretamente al final de la misma. Recordaba que sus fuerzas no habrían bastado para vencer ese duelo contra Sakura, estaba medio ciego y agotado tras enfrentarse primero a Danzo y luego a Kakashi. Pero entonces vino a su mente esa sensación. Llegó ligeramente cuando casi destripa a Sakura con su katana, ese poder emanando de sus ojos, esa fuerza oscura y fría, pero extremadamente intensa. Una sensación similar a la que sintió con Itachi, pero ahora más fuerte. Sobre todo cuando atravesó el corazón de la pelirrosada con su katana. Sintió como sus ojos evolucionaban, como le daban aún más chakra. Como su susanoo se fortaleció, como su **tsukuyomi** se fortaleció. En definitiva, como su poder dio en un segundo un paso al frente que en otras circunstancias habría tardado años. La auténtica fuerza, el arma que le permitiría alcanzar sus metas… Pero esa ceguera era un problema. Su visión estaba limitada en ese momento a un mínimo punto al frente, de ahí que necesitase apoyarse en su aliado, si no se habría caído en cuanto hubiese puesto un pie en la cueva. Necesitaba arreglar ese problema para cumplir con su objetivo, con ese plan que tenía en mente, y tenía la solución perfecta ahí mismo.

-Madara…- el enmascarado paró de andar y giró su rostro hacia el casi invidente Sasuke, que dibujó una sonrisa cruel en su cara.- Quiero que me transplantes los ojos de mi hermano.

* * *

 **Y fin, ya tenemos el prólogo de este nuevo fic. Tengo que admitir que e,pieza pisando fuerte, muy al contrario de mi estilo. Suelo ser progresivo, empiezo con una introducción suave y luego voy creciendo, pero aquí quiero probar algo diferente. Empezar fuerte desde el principio e intentar mantenerme los diez capítulos que preveo que dure esta obra. Veremos si soy capaz, es un reto.**

 **Comentando el capítulo, me sorprendo a mí mismo: odio la escena de la confesión en el país del hierro. En serio, el diálogo (no hay por donde cogerlo, esa clase de momentos hay que prepararlos o sucede lo que sucedió joder...), lo que trajo consigo (el declive de la serie) y hasta su animación (al borde del ataque epiléptico me dejaron con todos los brillos que le pusieron a Sakura...). Y, contra mi propio criterio, YA VOY USANDO ESE MOMENTO EN MIS FICS TRES VECES CON ESTA. Y, en este fic, me he obligado a verlo entero y transcribir el diálogo. En muchas fases es idéntico. La razón es simple: ese enorme fallo generó** **en mi una sensación de "si se hubiese hecho mejor y no intentando modificar todo lo anterior en dos capitulos, habría sido muy bueno". Así que, si os fijáis, lo voy cambiando lentamente hasta dar ese giró de 180 grados con la confesión auténtica de Sakura. Espero que os haya gustado, y que os haya parecido bien hilado tanto las motivaciones y pensamientos de Sakura como las reacciones de Naruto (incluyendo ese arranque de ira con kiuby que tuvo).**

 **Y viendo que lo habéis leído entero, ¿entendéis mi temor y por qué os pedí que aguantaseis hasta el final? Ahora entendéis lo trágico de que Naruto haya alcanzado sus metas en la vida. En la pelea final, siento si es corta o un poco parca en detalles, lo importante ahí era Karin, ese chakra oscuro de Sasuke y la muerte de Sakura, no la lucha en si. La muerte de Sakura afectará a Naruto como no os imagináis y eso le mezclara con Karin, dadme tiempo, quiero hacer también una historia en torno a la venganza.** **Y si, el villano será Sasuke, y veis que empieza pisando fuerte. Estoy harto de medias tintas, en mi opinión Naruto tenía el villano perfecto en Sasuke uchiha, uno que podía haber soñado el papel de óbito, madara y Kaguya además de su pelea final. En esta historia, Sasuke dejará de dar tumbos y se centrará en las motivaciones que le hicieron desertar: el poder y la venganza. ¿Creéis que tiene salvación?**

 **Señalo aquí el vídeo de YouTube PERFECTO para entender este capítulo, da gusto cuando escribes, buscas algún vídeo en el que finjan la muerte de Sakura o Naruto hable de esa posibilidad para tener ideas, y encuentres justo lo que quieres escribir animado, con una BSO perfecta (NO TENDRÁ EL MISMO FINAL NECESARIAMENTE XD). Al final mi padre va a tener razón y toda idea que tengas la habrá tenido otro antes... el vídeo es el primero que sale si pones en YouTube "Sakura dies, Naruto cries". Alucinante, os animo a verlo.**

 **Publicare cuando pueda el siguiente, depende de cómo ande de ocupación. Se titulará "Dolor". Hasta entonces!**


	2. Dolor

Cap1: Dolor

 **Hola buenas! Al fin tengo un hueco para actualizar esta obra. Antes de nada, tengo que decir que estoy impresionado: sólo un prólogo y ya 10 reviews (en serio, mi récord en un capítulo estaba en 7 de KnK y Fjaka, muchas gracias!) y ya más de una decena de follow y fav, espero estar a la altura de este recibimiento.**

 **Hoy tenemos mucho de Naruto y Sasuke. El título del capítulo es un spoiler, como os podéis imaginar, así que no os adelanto más. Os confesaré que me quedo más largo de lo quería, por lo que traslade la escena NaruKarin al siguiente, no quería hacerla acelerada ni pasarme en palabras, digamos que hoy todo queda... enfocado. A partir del siguiente, les tenemos juntos. Sin decir más, pasó a comentar los reviews!**

 **Kamen Raider Predator:** Hola buenas! Si, tienes razón, sólo encontré en español un NaruKarin de UzumakiNA que no fuese un oneshot, me sorprende teniendo en cuenta que gran parte del fandom aprecia a esta pareja. Esta obra tendrá aproximadamente diez capítulos, salvo que la inspiracion me venga de golpe (que puede ser eh, normalmente me pasa).

Y si, muerte al resentido uchiha, ya le verás hoy de nuevo... los dos uzumaki tendrán protagonismo pleno y conjunto a partir del siguiente capítulo, hoy es turno de Naruto y su reacción a lo de Sakura... para que ocupe un capítulo entero, imagínate... Un saludo y espero que te guste!

 **MasterAlex1201:** saludos! Si, mi temor era que el lector leyese y se dijese "que cabron, me ha engañado, esto es un narusaku", por eso puse el anuncio previo XD yo soy ultra de esa pareja, pero jamás engañaré con un pairing: aquí soy NaruKarin, así de simple. Y tranquilo, mi siguiente objetivo es Fjaka, que ya tengo ganas de escribir el especial de kurama XD un saludo!

 **Frankox14:** bienvenido! A ver, con el pairing pasa como con el fútbol, tenemos nuestro equipo y el resto no nos interesan tanto. Yo soy narusaku, sólo tienes que ver mi tablón, es la pareja que mejor me encaja y me he aprovechado de ello aquí, pero te entiendo. Por ello tenemos a un Sasuke diferente, y a Naruto más... salvaje, para que no se base todo en el pairing. Yo, excepto SasuSaku, puedo con todo XD Y si, la muerte de Sakura fue difícil, y más aún lo que pasará hoy con Naruto... digamos que hay que destruir antes de construir!

Y digo lo mismo que en el otro review: en un par de semanas tenéis de nuevo Fjaka, con el especial de kurama encima XD Yo también espero que siga gustando, un placer leerte y gracias a ti por dedicar tiempo a ver mis fic, un saludo!

 **Nothernlights91:** Frank! Un gran placer leer a uno de mis autores preferidos por aquí! Y más si es para felicitar XD Si, la muerte de Sakura es uno de los golpes de efecto que he metido por aquí, hoy tendrás otro incluso. Es un momento muy dramático, aunque me parece que queda precioso en el personaje de Sakura, la dignifica en lugar de que pasase lo de la serie original, pero lo es sobre todo para Naruto: ten en cuenta que el pobre no sabe lo que nosotros sabemos. El tenía al amor de su vida con el, y de pronto ella se va tras Sasuke, ¿que puede pensar? Encima alguien tan inexperto en esos temas como Naruto... y si, comienzas a olerte las motivaciones de Karin, aunque tendrá bastantes más. La pelirroja tiene un pasado, y una forma de ver el mundo, y Naruto romperá esos esquemas.

Espero que disfrutes del capítulo, me alegra que la recuperación vaya bien, lo primero es lo primero! Nos leemos por aquí o por tu tablón, un saludo!

 **Gjr-sama:** hola buenas! Quería usar a Sasuke como villano de verdad desde hace muchísimo, digamos que creo que ahí está la clave de ese personaje: no es el secundario poderoso tipo vegeta que nos creo pierrot y kishimoto, en mi opinión es un antagonista de libro, un auténtico cabron por así decirlo.

Sobre la escalada de poderes... soy MUY respetuoso con las escalas dejadas por kishimoto. Tras la muerte de pain, Naruto está muy por encima de Sasuke gracias a su senjutsu. Aquí, con la muerte de Sakura Sasuke ha evolucionado hasta ponerse ligeramente por encima, y hoy verás algo más, pero también tienes hoy la clave de la escalada de poder de Naruto. Tú sólo piensa en esto... ¿de que se alimenta el kiuby?

Gracias por las felicitaciones, espero que te guste lo de hoy, un saludo!

 **Shoseiki chan:** bienvenida por aquí! Ya te avise que querrías matarme tras leerlo xD Use un proyecto de oneshot narusaku incluso, creí que aquí quedaría mucho mejor. Ya sabes que soy narusaku 100%, y esta es una de las pocas maneras que tengo de salir de esa pareja, con la muerte de Sakura. Tienes razón cuando dices que Sakura sin Naruto puede reponerse, pero Naruto sin Sakura no tanto, y con eso juega esta obra: hoy vas a tener a Naruto mascando lo que acaba de pasar, y por supuesto preparándose para lo que va a hacer. Sasuke ha dado ese paso que según los SasuSaku era imposible (ejem ejem...) y ha matado a la pobre Sakura, dejando a Naruto con mucho odio... y muchas preguntas. Al fin y al cabo, sólo tiene una nota con un "perdóname" para entenderlo todo. Eso le llevará por un camino oscuro donde el kiuby se siente mucho más a gusto, pero... siempre hay una luz al final del túnel, aquí una de color rojo... aunque, hasta que esos dos se desarrollen como pareja, Naruto sólo tendrá los recuerdos de Sakura atormentandole y su venganza como motivación. Es lo bonito del fic, ver si Naruto hace un Sasuke y se pierde, o acepta la ayuda y se salva.

Y todavía puedes odiar más a Sasuke, hazme caso... lo entenderás en el siguiente capítulo... muahahaaa. Por el momento ha mejorado su genjutsu gracias a los ojos de Itachi, pero hoy hará más para mejorar... mucho más.

Orgulloso me siento :P tranquila, he publicado fin pasión y color y haré un par de narusaku la semana que viene para compensar XD un saludo y gracias! Disfruta de lo de hoy!

 **ThonyCvS:** hola! Gracias, me alegra que haya gustado este prólogo! Espero que hoy mantenga el nivel, un saludo!

 **Adrit126:** hola también por aquí! Pues si, a mí también me sorprendió XD se me ocurrió esta historia y en un principio intente hacerla naruino, pero pensé "queda mil veces mejor como un NaruKarin", así que hice el cambio y ya tengo el guión de todo lo que pasará. Así puedo desarrollarla a ella, es un personaje que me gusta, la suelo ver cómo prima de Naruto más que como novia, pero creo que la apuesta me gustara xD

Y si, es una tragedia total, al fin Naruto alcanza su sueño y Sakura deja de autoengañarse y culparse por estupideces... pero vino Sasuke a cortar por lo sano. La pelea me gustó mucho, sobre todo cuando explique porqué fallo ese puñetazo final. No todo es lo que parece. Y si, hoy verás al pobre Naruto sufriendo... que menos... aunque digamos que hoy comienza también a fortalecerse, la muerte de Sakura es un catalizador brutal para su poder...

un saludo y espero que te guste lo de hoy!

 **Kitsunaro64:** hola de nuevo! Exacto, mucho drama, y hoy vas a tener más drama aún. Hoy verás además por donde van a ir sobre todo Naruto y Sasuke, y te harás una idea de cómo se juntaran los caminos de Naruto y Karin. Espero que te guste, tienes sorpresa final, y creo que intentaré mantener ese ritmo unos cuantos capítulos más xD un saludo!

 **AlphaPrimus:** bienvenido! Si, empieza fuerte, hoy tiene drama, pero con el golpe final espero mantener la intensidad, espero que te guste, un saludo!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **aaaaaaaaaaa** \- Ser sobrenatural, dios, invocación hablando

- ** _aaaaaaaaaaa_** \- Ser sobrenatural, dios, invocación pensando.

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: Desde luego, no soy masashi kishimoto camuflado. Lo siento. El mundo Naruto le pertenece y se lo vende a quien quiera, actualmente está con boruto buscando algo de originalidad mientras plagia el argumento del Naruto original. Yo solo pongo esta historia en circulación, sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

"Oh dolor, viniste a mi, con tu veneno y miseria"

Naruto saltó de rama en rama con potencia, rumbo a donde le había indicado su capitán, vestido con su característico chandal y su capa de viaje. Yamato no le había explicado nada, sólo le había ordenado que se preparase con rapidez y que marchase con él en dirección norte, y ahora le seguía a una distancia prudencial, sin perderlo de vista. A pesar de que la situación ofrecía mil dudas (¿A dónde iban? ¿Y Kakashi sensei? ¿Y por qué Yamato parecía tan… tenso?), su mente sólo le daba vueltas a una… ¿Y Sakura? ¿Dónde estaba? Se había despertado tras ese día mágico con ella y se había encontrado solo una nota pidiéndole perdón. ¿Perdón por qué? No lo sabía, pero una terrible sensación se había alojado en su pecho y se negaba a salir. Era su instinto, ese olfato para las desgracias que tanto usó de niño, y gritaba que se diese prisa. Movido por la ansiedad, Naruto puso todo su esfuerzo en avanzar con rapidez, tanta que a Yamato le costaba seguirle. El capitán había insistido en que fuese a su par, pero Naruto nunca había sido muy fanático de cumplir las órdenes. Y menos cuando su instinto le gritaba que acelerase.

Tras unos minutos, se toparon de lleno con un claro, en cuyo borde pudieron distinguir cuatro bultos. Se trataba de Sai, Kiba, Lee y Akamaru, que estaban inconscientes, recostados con cuidado en el césped. No presentaban heridas, ni había signos de lucha, incluso tenían sus mantas dispuestas bajo sus cabezas a modo de almohada. Cualquiera pensaría que estaban durmiendo, pero Naruto sabía que eso era ridículo. Claramente alguien les había incapacitado. El capitán les despertó como pudo, mientras Naruto ataba cabos como podía, sintiendo su corazón latir desbocado. Nada más ver al normalmente imperturbable Sai mirar confuso alrededor y luego clavar sus ojos en él con miedo, todo pareció caer por su propio peso. La respuesta a sus dudas, la razón de esa sensación que le perseguía… Eran el grupo de escolta de Sakura, pero ella… no estaba allí. Y, por un instante, un pensamiento pasó por su mente. Fue algo fugaz, tan rápido que apenas ocupó una fracción de segundo, pero fue más que suficiente para hacerle moverse. Yamato intentó detenerle, pero nadie hubiese podido hacerlo. Siguió en la dirección original hasta llegar a un río enterrado en el fondo de un desfiladero, atravesado por un puente semiderruido de piedra con un gigantesco árbol en medio. El uzumaki pudo ver los restos de una gran batalla, con marcados cráteres y rastros de sangre, y avanzó entre todo eso con cautela.

Y, en uno de los extremos del puente, una joven pelirroja yacía ensangrentada en el suelo, inconsciente. El uzumaki se aproximó a ella, ignorando el ambiente, y la examinó. Presentaba una herida en el pecho que había sido tratada, vista la rápida cicatrización. Naruto la comprobó el pulso, sintiéndolo firme y constante. Sus años de gennin le habían enseñado a diagnosticar deprisa si alguien necesitaba atención médica, y esa chica sólo estaba inconsciente y agotada. Aún así, debía de estar teniendo una pesadilla, vista su expresión tensa y de dolor. No lo entendía, ¿Qué le había pasado? Había conocido a varios akatsuki ya, y esta chica no encajaba en absoluto en ese grupo. La veía vulnerable, la veía… humana. Apartó un mechón de cabello que la molestaba la respiración, y acomodó su cabeza bajo la capa que el ojiazul llevaba consigo, consiguiendo que la joven relajase un poco el rostro, para luego tomar esas lentes de montura roja que estaban tiradas en el suelo para evitar que alguien los pisase al atenderla. Una parte de él se preguntó por qué lo hacía, esa mujer llevaba una capa de akatsuki, era su enemiga aunque pareciese inofensiva, pero pronto deshechó la idea de dejarla sin más. Parecía haber sufrido bastante ya, o al menos eso le decía su instinto. Incluso detectaba en ella algo extraño, algo… familiar.

Continuó su camino, sin alejar de su mente su objetivo. Y, tras examinar la base del puente, pudo discernir dos figuras. Estaban inmóviles en una orilla, no parecían enemigos. Saltó hasta el agua con rapidez, y cuando levantó la vista se quedó congelado. Conocía a esas dos personas. Por un lado estaba su sensei. A pesar de encontrarse consciente, y de que se revolvió asustado en cuanto vio al uzumaki aparecer, presentaba un estado lamentable, claramente resultado de una gran batalla. Pero fue lo que le acompañaba lo que acaparó toda su atención. Reconocería ese pelo rosado en cualquier parte. Pero algo iba mal… no se movía.

Por un momento, Naruto ignoró por completo una terrible idea que comenzaba a crecer en su interior, una idea que se centró en la sangre alrededor del cuerpo de la fémina y en su pose congelada en el suelo. Era todo mentira… una pesadilla. Durante su infancia tuvo cientos y aprendió a combatirlas, esta vez no tenía porque ser diferente. Se despertaría de inmediato, sólo tenía que esperar y no caer en la trampa de creerse que lo que vivía era real. Se quedó en silencio, mirando el cuerpo de la kunoichi, esperando a que se moviese. Pero no se movía.

Comenzó a temblar, primero su labio, después sus manos, luego su cuerpo. Algo no iba bien, no despertaba... Y si esto era una pesadilla, ¿Por qué le dolía el pecho con tal fuerza? ¿Por qué cada una de sus cicatrices de guerra se estaban abriendo inexorablemente? Dio un paso al frente y la llamó, esperando que sólo estuviese descansando, que se levantase y le regalase una sonrisa. Que le dijese que no pasaba nada, que sólo estaba durmiendo. La abrazaría y la besaría de nuevo, y todo quedaría en un susto. Pero no se movía.

Kakashi intentó decirle algo, pero hacía tiempo que se había evadido de todo lo que no fuese Sakura. Sus oídos sólo captarían esa voz llamándole, gritándole baka, lo que fuese. Se acercó renqueante hasta el cuerpo de la kunoichi, y tocó esa piel de porcelana que había acariciado en su totalidad hacía unas horas. Estaba fría como el hielo, tanto que le traspasó ese frío a él. Un frío que se extendió por su cuerpo como un veneno, congelando esa máquina irreductible que era su corazón. Y aún así, Naruto intentó moverla, deseando que cualquiera de los dos se despertase. Ella de su sueño. El de su pesadilla. Pero no se movía.

-Sa… Sakura chan…- ¿esa era su voz? Sonaba ajena, rota, débil… como una cerilla en medio de un vendaval, como una delgada rama en medio de una tormenta. Se agachó hasta estar de rodillas en el suelo, ignorando de nuevo a Kakashi. Sus manos nunca le habían temblado tanto, el dolor de su pecho era tan intenso que necesitó abrazarla sobre su cuerpo para no caerse de espaldas y separarse de ella. El rostro de la fémina estaba tranquilo, con los ojos cerrados y esos labios juntos, y su mano izquierda colgaba inerte en un costado. No lo entendía, ¿Por qué le dolía tanto? Sólo era un sueño, ¿no?- Sakura chan… despierta…- la llamó en voz baja, pero Sakura no se movía. Su mente comenzaba a gritarle lo que pasaba, pero lo bloqueó de inmediato. No, no era eso. No podía serlo. Apartó un mechón de cabello de su rostro, mientras veía una gota de agua caer sobre el rostro de la joven. ¿Estaba lloviendo? No… su rostro también estaba empapado, y estaba mirando al suelo… descubrió que eran sus lágrimas, que aguaban sus ojos con fuerza y sin el más mínimo permiso, tan abundantes que tuvo que fruncir el ceño para poder seguir mirando a la kunoichi.- Sakura chan… estoy… estoy aquí… llámame, por favor… di… di mi nombre…- desesperado, volvió a besar su frente, deseando como nunca que la mujer sonriese como había hecho hace horas y le revelase que todo era una cruel broma. La perdonaría por ello, por supuesto que lo haría… Pero su mente lo captó enseguida. Sakura no hizo el más mínimo gesto… no se movía.- Sakura chan… onegai… no… no me dejes solo… despierta…- le rogó, comenzando a asimilar lo peor.

Estaba muerta… estaba muerta. Se había… ido. Y un fragmento del alma del uzumaki se fue con ella, dejando tras de si un vacío insondable. Una densa oscuridad. Silencio. Silencio ante mil preguntas… ¿A quien le secaría las lágrimas cuando la sintiese llorar? ¿Qué grito le llamaría ahora para combatir contra el más fuerte de sus miedos? Y lo más importante… ¿Qué mano le sostendría ahora cuando necesitase el apoyo que sólo ella podía brindarle, cuando todo lo demás fallase? Notaba oscuridad, silencio… notaba un pedazo de su alma morirse con ella. Y sólo pudo gritar. Gritar primero al suelo y luego al cielo con rabia y dolor mientras abrazaba con fuerza ese cuerpo inerte, esperando que donde quiera que estuviese ella le oyese y volviese a su lado. Que, por una vez, él fuese quien llamase a su heroína y no al revés. Su grito se desgarró entre las lágrimas, forzando su voz como nunca. Dolor. Eso era lo que quedaba. Una sensación de dolor que, como una masa imparable de agua, fue rompiendo cada presa que el rubio intentó imponer para frenarlo. Sus recuerdos se agolpaban. Ella sonriendo. Ella llorando. Ella enfadada. Ella diciéndole que le quería. Y su olfato entonces captó un aroma extraño en ella. Extraño porque no debería de estar allí, no porque no lo reconociese. Era el otro aroma que llevaba grabado en su mente junto al del cerezo… el aroma a serpiente. Y sólo podía proceder de una persona…

En su interior, cierto ente despertó. Lo notó primero en la lejanía, como un murmullo lejano. Luego nítido, a su lado. Un grito. Había terminado agotado tras forzar ocho colas de poder contra pain y verse frustrado en el último momento por Minato namilkaze. Tras vencer Naruto su batalla, el zorro se vio en los huesos, raquítico en tamaño, sin fuerza, y de nuevo sellado por completo. Creía que tardaría meses en recuperar ese poder perdido, pero se equivocaba. De golpe sintió su fuego avivarse, como las brasas al viento. Sintió el calor de su fuerza regresando a él, y hacerlo con creces. Saboreó esa sensación y rió con fuerza. Era odio. Su esencia, la fuente que de verdad convertía su chakra en infinito. Desde la caída de uzu no había sentido esa sensación proveniente de uno de sus jinchuriki, su cautiverio le privaba de ese afrodisiaco que tan fuerte le volvía. Y su último carcelero parecía ser particularmente resistente a sentirlo. Ni tras recibir palizas y desprecios de niño llegó a odiar de verdad a nadie. Hasta ahora. Ahora sentía odio. Y un odio como ninguno, uno puro, uno tan fuerte como el amor que ese ingenuo rubio había sentido toda su vida. Se conectó a los sentidos de su contenedor buscando información, y lo entendió todo. El cuerpo de su amada pelo chicle en sus brazos, con esa herida en el pecho. Y captó el aroma de su asesino. Olía a uchiha. Rió con aún más fuerza al sentirse incluso crecer en tamaño. Su cuerpo se inundó con unas flamas naranjas tan potentes que sólo esa jaula del sello de Shinigami que lo contenía pudo resistirlo. Aunque no evitó que su chakra fluyese… y como nunca. Con un vigor propio de cuando poseía sus dos mitades unidas, el biju rugió al cielo, y el exterior pudo sentirlo.

- **GROOOOAARRRRRR** \- rugió Naruto, solapándose el rugido con su grito desgarrador. Lo sentía, arañándole cada vena, quemando su cuerpo como el fuego del mismo infierno. Dolor. Sakura había muerto… y a manos de Sasuke. Sus océanos azules se tornaron rojos como la sangre, prescindiendo de pupila o esclerótida. Su piel comenzó a separarse de su cuerpo con un sonido grotesco, flotando en el aire para deshacerse en ceniza. Su sangre flotó a su alrededor, siendo testigo de la muerte de lo que más amaba. Su Sakura chan había muerto… porque él no cumplió su promesa. Si lo hubiese matado en el Valle del fin… si no hubiese dejado de lado esa persecución por viajar con su maestro… si luego se hubiese centrado en el pelinegro en lugar de vengar a Jiraiya… si hubiese velado el sueño de Sakura en lugar de cerrar los ojos y creerse que esa felicidad que sentía podía ser eterna… Este último pensamiento le hizo volver a rugir, mientras el chakra rojo sustituía a su cuerpo. Su mandíbula se distendió hasta alcanzar proporciones inmensas, mientras surgían unos terribles colmillos y su interior se iluminaba con una luz blanca antinatural. En su cuerpo se dibujaron de golpe cinco colas de espeso chakra a su espalda, acompañadas de un costillar, cráneo y extremidades de hueso. El kiuby comenzaba a liberarse.

-¡Naruto!- gritó desesperado Kakashi, sintiendo ese chakra tóxico emanar de su alumno sin control. Su temor se había confirmado, había intentado evitarlo, pero cuando pidió la ayuda de Yamato todavía no había entrado en combate contra Sasuke. Sólo había decidido seguir a Sakura hasta su destino, y envió a pakkun a informar tras constatar el punto de encuentro. Su plan original era aguantar hasta la llegada de refuerzos, pero ni él pudo imaginarse hasta donde estaba dispuesto a llegar el uchiha. Si lo hubiese sabido, habría enviado a sus discípulos al otro extremo del planeta. Pudo ver nítidamente como la muerte le rodeaba, adoptando rostros sufrientes entre ese chakra rojo, dibujando garras y colmillos que se aferraban al suelo de su alrededor, arañando y rugiendo. Incluso las rocas y el agua que rodeaban a Naruto comenzaron a flotar mientras la piel del ojiazul literalmente se le desprendía. El sello se estaba rompiendo… caía como un castillo de naipes, como la voluntad de su portador.- ¡YAMATO!- gritó el hatake, interviniendo de inmediato el capitán anbu. Realmente, era el único que podía hacer algo: los otros tres shinobi que le acompañaban de inmediato se quedaron paralizados al notar ese chakra a su alrededor. Incluso el imperturbable Sai tembló al sentir el auténtico odio impregnar el aire e introducirse en sus pulmones con cada respiración.

-¡Maldita sea, es demasiado fuerte!- contestó el usuario del mokuton tras invocar una decena de pilares de madera para rodear a la bestia y tocarlo con su mano derecha para drenar ese chakra. Pero Naruto ya no poseía el collar del primero, el principal apoyo que tenía Yamato para purgar el chakra del jinchuriki, fue destruido durante su combate contra pain. Todo dependía ahora de la voluntad del jinchuriki, y no parecía estar por la labor de colaborar.- Es… demasiado… demasiado odio…- exclamó el castaño con un gesto de esfuerzo, cuando incluso sus pilares de madera comenzaron a incendiarse y deshacerse en el aire. Kakashi contempló a su alumno con desesperación, y entonces reparó en un detalle: Naruto, aún en su forma biju, seguía abrazando a la pelirrosada. Es más, ese chakra rojo no la estaba dañando lo más mínimo, a diferencia del resto del entorno. Corrió hasta situarse frente al uzumaki, jugándoselo todo a una carta.

-¡Naruto!- le intentó llamar, pero la bestia no apartó su vista de la kunoichi. Kakashi intentó acercarse, pero entonces una de las colas de Naruto le sostuvo del cuello. Sentía su piel abrasarse, su chakra descontrolarse al contactar con esa superficie roja. Pero lo más aterrador eran esos ojos. La bestia había pasado a observarle con esos ojos hechos de pura luz, abriendo su boca deforme llena de colmillos de afilada energía roja. La misma muerte le estaba contemplando. Pero el hatake sabía que su alumno seguía allí, bajo ese veneno rojo y esos huesos. Como pudo, pronunció su única carta para salvarles a todos.- Si… si dejas ganar al kiuby… no podrás… hacer justicia… con ella…- pronunció, al borde del desmayo. Y nada más oírlo, la bestia se detuvo por un momento. Contempló el cuerpo de Sakura unos segundos, y procedió a aflojar el agarre, mientras la técnica de Yamato al fin surtía efecto y retiraba ese chakra venenoso. El cuerpo requemado y sangrante de Naruto emergió de la bestia, aún abrazando el cuerpo de la kunoichi, hasta caer inconsciente sosteniéndola.

Mientras tanto, en una fría cueva, akatsuki seguía moviendo sus hilos. En una sala de paredes blancas, con numeroso material quirúrgico, un joven de pelo negro descansaba en una camilla con los ojos vendados con una tira blanca. Una decena de individuos humanoides de piel blanca, colmillos y ojos amarillos andaban a su alrededor, recogiendo el material con precisión bajo la vigilancia de un hombre de pelo negro corto y revuelto y con una máscara naranja y una capa de nubes rojas, y de un humano planta con la mitad del rostro negro. La operación practicada por los zetsu había sido un éxito, y ahora Sasuke uchiha portaba el **mangekyo sharingan eterno** , ya no sufriría esa ceguera que casi le cuesta la derrota hacía unas horas. Sasuke uchiha entraba en el selecto grupo de usuarios perfectos del don de los tres tomoes, y los planes de akatsuki daban un nuevo paso al frente. El enmascarado no podía estar más contento: Sasuke había resultado ser una apuesta perfecta, e incluso no había esperado ni un segundo para recibir los ojos de itachi tras regresar a la base. Estaba ansioso por volver a luchar, y sus antiguos ojos ya flotaban en un tarro de cristal lleno de líquido, dirigiéndose en manos de un diligente zetsu hacia el almacén donde guardaba el resto de sharingan del casi extinto clan uchiha. Como fuese, era hora de dar otro paso al frente y recuperar otro doujutsu legendario que recientemente había escapado de sus garras.

-La operación ha sido un éxito, mi señor…- anunció el zetsu negro, con ese característico tono servicial. Tobi sonrió dentro de su máscara: el zetsu negro, una creación de su maestro de lo más útil. El siervo perfecto, nunca desobedecía una orden.- Uchiha sama estará en cama unos días hasta recuperar totalmente la vista, pero ha adquirido el poder del sharingan plenamente.

-Perfecto, entonces es hora de que recupere el rinnegan de manos de konan…- declaró el enmascarado con serenidad, aunque por dentro estuviese ansioso por hacerle pagar a esa traidora de pelo azul haber desertado y haberse llevado el rinnegan de nagato con ella.

-Mi señor, ¿es seguro? No le conviene estar débil con Naruto uzumaki pleno de energías, y la lucha contra konan puede ser exigente…

-No te preocupes por eso… no sé si lo habrás sentido, pero Naruto uzumaki se ha encontrado con el regalo de Sasuke hace unos minutos. Le he visto desarrollar el manto de cinco colas y caer inconsciente al perderlo a manos de Yamato. No será un problema por unos cuantos días…- confesó Tobi con sadismo, recordando al uzumaki rugiendo al aire presa del dolor. Entendía perfectamente cómo se sentía Naruto, por eso precisamente sabía que estaba fuera de peligro: Naruto ahora solo tendría ojos para el espectro de Sakura y Sasuke, como él sólo los tenía para sus dos ex compañeros de equipo. Podría pasear por konoha tranquilamente hasta cruzársele, que Naruto le ignoraría. Su plan para minar al discípulo de Jiraiya, el principal peligro para sus planes, había resultado a la perfección.- Es más, podría ir a por él junto a kisame ahora que está débil y capturarlo, pero recuperar el rinnegan es más importante. Cuanto más tiempo pase, más posibilidades hay de que esa mujer entre en razón y haga lo más inteligente… destruirlo. Y eso retrasaría nuestros planes excesivamente. Tardaré unos días en rastrearla por Amegakure y encontrar el rinnegan, así que te dejo al mando del postoperatorio. Encárgate de la recuperación de Sasuke, le quiero preparado para la acción cuanto antes…- ordenó el enmascarado, para luego desaparecer en su vórtice tras obtener el asentimiento del zetsu negro.

Mientras tanto, en la camilla, Sasuke lo había oído todo. Puede que estuviese sedado, pero lo primero que aprendió con orochimaru fue a dormir sin desconectar su fino oído. Por eso era imposible sorprenderle mientras dormía, porque nunca lo hacía completamente. Era irónico que su maestro hubiese muerto en la cama por no aplicar esa máxima de experiencia, "a menudo lo que ni ves ni oyes es lo que te mata"… El uchiha, sin embargo, todavía tardaría unos días en volver a ver, pero ya comenzaba a sentirlo: sentía el chakra de su hermano fluyendo desde sus ojos, haciéndole más fuerte y eliminando ese doloroso picor que le afligía con sus ojos originales… y sentía algo más. Algo en su propio chakra, algo que empezó a crecer en cuanto oyó esa mención a Naruto. Ya lo había sentido en una pequeña porción cuando hirió a Sakura durante su lucha, y de forma mucho más fuerte cuando atravesó su corazón con su katana. Y, dejándose llevar por una corazonada, había dejado el cuerpo de la kunoichi allí para que su mejor amigo lo encontrase. Ahora, cuando escuchó que Naruto ya había encontrado el cuerpo sin vida de Sakura, sus sospechas se confirmaron. Lo había sentido de nuevo, y esta vez de una forma brutal, intensa, tanta que incluso podría permitirse el lujo de emplear ese denso chakra oscuro para acelerar la recuperación. Puede que sus labios no se pudiesen mover, pero Sasuke reía. Reía como un maníaco en su interior, experimentando el poder. Confirmando lo que sospechaba. Un nuevo camino se abría frente a él, y nada ni nadie podría pararle.

* * *

-Naruto…- gimió Sakura, mientras el rubio acariciaba su piel y besaba su cuello. Se encontraban el uno frente al otro, desnudos, con el uzumaki sentado en el suelo y ella sobre él, moviendo sus caderas, profundizando el contacto.

-Sakura chan…- declaró Naruto de vuelta. El jinchuriki no era capaz todavía de asimilarlo, tenía ente sus brazos todo lo que quería, a la mujer de sus sueños rogando por más. Tuvo en serio que concentrarse para evitar acabar ahí mismo cuando la haruno profundizó al máximo un movimiento de cadera mientras se mordía el labio inferior con lujuria. Joder, ¿habría muerto y estaba en el cielo? Daba igual, sólo quería disfrutar el momento.- Te quiero.- dijo entre sus propios gemidos, mientras ella clavaba sus ojos jades en los suyos.

-Yo también… te amo, Naruto.- contestó con una sonrisa sincera la joven, lanzándose a besarlo mientras volvían a alcanzar el climax juntos. La abrazó con fuerza en su extasis, mientras ella volvía a gemir su nombre al cielo. Por Kami, adoraba esa canción…

-Todavía no me lo creo…- confesó con una boba sonrisa tras unos segundos, esperando que su amada le respondiese. Pero no lo hizo, sólo estaba inmóvil.- ¿Sakura chan?- preguntó, sin todavía obtener respuesta. Notó su cuerpo inerte, y la puso frente a él. Sakura estaba con los ojos cerrados, y una gigantesca herida de katana la atravesaba el pecho.- ¡SAKURA CHAN!- Naruto gritó de terror mientras la movía, intentando despertarla. Y de pronto, ese rostro sin vida se dirigió hacia él, sólo que esta vez sus ojos presentaban tres tomoes negros en un fondo rojo.

- **Por tu culpa.** \- respondió la joven con una voz cavernosa, volviendo a gritar el rubio.

Naruto gritó con fuerza ya despierto, aferrándose a los restos destrozados de sus sabanas con las garras que había desarrollado por culpa del chakra rojo. Tardó unos segundos en aclimatarse al lugar donde estaba. Esas lonas blancas, esos aparatos eléctricos… estaba en el hospital de campaña de konoha, y lo que acababa de ver era un sueño. Sentía su piel arder todavía, recuperándose de las quemaduras de su modo biju con rapidez gracias a su habilidad regenerativa uzumaki. Y ese dolor le permitió constatar la terrible realidad que estaba viviendo. Sakura haruno había muerto… su Sakura chan había muerto. Las lágrimas se volvieron a agolpar en sus ojos, mientras a su alrededor varías figuras se levantaban de sus asientos. Pudo distinguir a Shizune, que se encontraba a su lado, compungida por el dolor, posando su mano con gentileza en el hombro. También a Yamato, que seguramente había sido destinado ahí por Kakashi por si su sello volvía a fallar. Y Sai, que no quería separarse de su único amigo. Kakashi no se encontraba allí, tenía deberes con la aldea, pero Naruto lo agradecía… no estaba preparado para verle a la cara sin querer asesinarlo. Al fin y al cabo, él la podía haber protegido… o por lo menos haberle avisado cuando salió en persecución de la fémina. Realmente, tenía algo que recriminar a cada uno: a Yamato por no avisarle y a Sai por no decirle nada de las intenciones de Sakura… así que dirigió su mirada a Shizune, la única que consideraba libre de culpa en esa habitación.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo durmiendo?- la preguntó con un tono serio, conteniendo las lágrimas mientras reprimía el chakra rojo.

-Me… medio día, Naruto kun…- contestó con algo de temor la pelimorena. Naruto llevaba convaleciente un día entero entre periodo y periodo de inconsciencia, lo cual era algo brutal teniendo en cuenta su historial de regeneración, y en ese momento estaba extremadamente inestable, incluso había orden de que Yamato y diez anbu más fuesen su sombra, por si volvía a descontrolarse. La aldea estaba en ruinas, pero su gente seguía intacta gracias al uzumaki y a godaime hokage, no se iba a permitir que el kiuby lo cambiase.

-¿Ya la han enterrado?- preguntó de nuevo a Shizune de forma seca. No hizo falta que especificase a quien se refería, todos en esa sala lo sabían.

-Na… Naruto…- intervino Yamato.- la entierran hoy, pero…- el castaño no pudo completar la frase. Los tres guardianes de Naruto estaban ante un dilema grave: Había orden de retenerle en el hospital de campaña, lejos del resto de la población, y de asegurar un entorno tranquilo para el jinchuriki. Y ver el entierro de Sakura podría ser devastador para el ojiazul.

- **Pienso ir aunque tenga que pasar por encima de ti y de los diez anbu de este ala del hospital.** \- anunció el jinchuriki con esa voz gutural y esos rubíes rojos de pupila rasgada que hicieron estremecerse de terror a Shizune. Yamato tragó grueso, presa del miedo: Naruto, y por lo tanto su biju, habían captado las presencias de su equipo anbu oculto, por lo que ya no podrían contar con el factor sorpresa. Era una situación difícil, pero Sai decidió intervenir.

-Yo te llevaré hasta ahí.- anunció el pelinegro, obteniendo una mirada de reprobación de Yamato y Shizune. Sai ni se inmutó, y mantuvo su vista fija en Naruto.- pero debes de controlarte. Si liberas al kiuby allí, morirán muchos inocentes, incluida la familia de Sakura y sus amigos.- declaró, mientras Naruto apretaba los dientes, destacando esos inmensos colmillos, y no apartaba la vista de su amigo artista. Tras unos segundos de pura tensión, Naruto parpadeó con fuerza y ese par de rubíes rojos desaparecieron de sus ojos de nuevo. Yamato suspiró, entendiendo la táctica del joven: había que ser flexibles y no acorralar a Naruto, o lo podrían lamentar. Era un volcán a punto de explotar, no había que sumar más leña al fuego.

El rubio se levantó de la camilla y se quitó con brusquedad todos los viales que llevaba, a pesar del intento de Shizune de que lo hiciese con calma. Para sorpresa de la morena, todas las heridas abiertas al arrancarse los viales se cerraron al instante, algo impresionante incluso para los estándares del ojiazul, y Naruto simplemente se dirigió al armario, donde se puso un pantalón de chandal negro con rebordes naranjas y una remera negra junto a unas botas de combate. Acompañado de Sai, Yamato y los anbu, el rubio puso dirección al cementerio de konoha, mientras todos los ciudadanos que se le cruzaban se apartaban con respeto y una mueca de desolación en el rostro. Habían visto a esa chica pelirrosada abrazar a Naruto cuando regresó de vencer a pain, y todos daban por hecho que, como mínimo, eran amigos muy íntimos… aunque la mayoría entendían que eran pareja. Naruto era el héroe de la hoja, el destructor de pain, todos los allí presentes le debían la vida y le adoraban. La pérdida del rubio les dolía a cada uno de ellos. Naruto apretó los dientes con rabia, y sólo la advertencia de Sai evitó que dejase salir ese chakra rojo… ahora le respetaban. Ahora le querían. Cuando era un pobre niño indefenso no… había obviado ese hecho dentro de su política vital de "borrón y cuenta nueva", pero ya hacía mucho de eso. Cuando tomó esa decisión, creía de verdad en la bondad del mundo. Ahora Naruto sólo tenía una meta en la vida, y no era conservar el respeto de esos hipócritas.

Llegaron al cementerio de konoha justo al comienzo del sepelio. Se podía distinguir cerca de una treintena de personas, muchos de ellos con el característico pelo haruno, y otros conocidos del rubio, como iruka sensei o los novatos de konoha. Eran muchos, y eso que faltaban otros tantos, como Tsunade Senju, que seguía en coma tras su esfuerzo durante el ataque de pain; Shizune, que se encontraba cuidándola; o Kakashi, que tenía que coordinar a las fuerzas de la aldea. A pesar de que una fina capa de lluvia caía, Naruto se mantuvo a distancia, lejos de paraguas y compañía. Incluso rechazó el intentó de ayuda de su amigo Sai y su paraguas de tinta. La lluvia le calmaba en cierta manera… supuestamente, la misma agua que empapaba la tumba del amor de su vida también le empapaba a él. Le unía a ella, aunque fuese sólo en ese momento. Era como volver a estar junto a ella, como en esa posada del país del hierro, con esas manos tan suaves acariciando su piel. Tras la ceremonia, cuando todos se hubieron alejado de la tumba, el uzumaki se aproximó a la lápida de la haruno. Moría de rabia por dentro, ¿Cómo la habían enterrado en un lugar tan… frío? Sakura podía parecer una chica ruda, pero en su interior era muy sensible… Ella debería de estar en una colina del color de sus ojos, a la sombra de un cerezo, con el sol bañándola día tras día, no rodeada de tierra negra, entre rocas… Aunque ya no importaba…

Se quitó su bandana ninja, aquella que le regaló iruka y que le había acompañado toda su carrera, y la dispuso sobre la tierra aún mojada mientras rememoraba los momentos con ella en silencio. La recordaba sonriéndole mientras paseaban juntos por konoha, u ofreciéndose para darle de comer en el ichiraku cuando estuvo herido… sintió de nuevo esa ira crecer en su interior, no podía seguir pensando en ello si no quería incumplir la promesa que le hizo a Sai. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, derramando sus últimas lágrimas, y se dispuso a seguir con su plan. Pero, cuando levantó la vista, una mujer se movió en su dirección entre el gentío. La mayoría no entendió esa reacción tan enérgica de ella, pero Naruto lo descubrió de inmediato. Ahora sabía de quién había heredado Sakura su forma de andar cuando estaba enfadada… enfadada de verdad. Mebuki haruno llegó hasta el uzumaki y, haciendo acopio de toda la fuerza que pudo, le dio un tortazo en la cara al ojiazul, uno tan sonoro que dejó a todos los asistentes en silencio. Ino miró entre lágrimas a Naruto, tapándose la boca por la impresión, mientras Sai iba a intervenir junto a Yamato. Pero un gesto de la mano de Naruto les hizo quedarse quietos.

-tú…- comenzó a exponer con desprecio Mebuki, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, unos jades idénticos a los de Sakura que dejaron inmóvil a Naruto. Era como volver a ver los de Sakura centelleando con esa furia que le había enamorado.- ¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí? ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa!- le acusó entre sollozos la mujer, aguantando Naruto en silencio cada comentario, incluso una nueva torta que le hizo girar el rostro. Sai apretó los puños con rabia, pero una simple mirada del jinchuriki le hizo abandonar cualquier idea de rebatir eso. Naruto iba a aguantar cada grito en silencio, y lo iba a hacer porque, en el fondo, esa mujer tenía razón. El uzumaki había culpabilizado a Sai por prestarse a colaborar en ese plan suicida, a Kakashi por no advertirle de lo que hacía Sakura y por no ser capaz de defenderla después, a Yamato por colaborar con él… pero en realidad los mayores culpables de la muerte de Sakura eran Sasuke y él. Uno por ser un monstruo incapaz de sentir la más mínima empatía… el otro por ser un imbécil que falló al cumplir una promesa. Sakura le había necesitado más que nunca bajo ese puente… y él se había dedicado a dormir. No era un héroe… era un fiasco. Una basura que había permitido a su compañera ir a la guerra sola. Aceptaría cada acusación de Mebuki, porque se las merecía.- ¡Has engañado a todos con tu batalla contra pain, pero a mí no! ¡Siempre has atraído la desgracia, tus padres, el sandaime, tu padrino… si fueses ese héroe del que todos hablan, si la quisieses tanto como declarabas en la academia, te habrías alejado de mi niña desde el primer día que la vistes! O al menos hubieses llegado a tiempo para salvarla… mi niña… mi pequeña… ¡ella salió a buscarte y ahora está muerta! ¿Por qué tú sigues vivo y ella está muerta?- Kizashi haruno intentó apartar a su mujer mientras miraba al uzumaki con dolor y lástima, pero Sakura había heredado su terquedad y fuerza de su madre. La haruno continuó golpeando a Naruto, primero en la cara, luego en el pecho, hasta que se quedó sin fuerzas. Y Naruto aguantó cada golpe mirando al suelo, sin llorar, sin hablar. Simplemente permaneciendo inmóvil.- ¡No te vuelvas a acercar a mi familia! Si tuvieses la más mínima decencia no habrías venido aquí…

Kizashi consiguió finalmente apartarla, mientras la mujer se rompía en el llanto en sus brazos. El matrimonio haruno se dirigió a sus más allegados, mientras Naruto se mantuvo inmóvil bajo la lluvia, asimilando cada grito que había recibido. Y no pudiendo rebatir nada. Apretó los dientes y los puños, soportando a duras penas las ganas de gritar al oscuro cielo de konoha. No quería montar un espectáculo, ni arriesgarse a que el kiuby encontrase una nueva brecha por donde atacar aprovechándose de ese dolor. Sentía al zorro removerse inquieto en su interior, y cada vez más fuerte, debía de mantenerse en un estado totalmente aséptico para no liberarlo. Sai, Ino y Yamato intentaron consolarle mientras el resto le miraban con lástima, pero el rubio rechazó cualquier acercamiento. Simplemente, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al siguiente lugar a donde debía de ir. Sai y Yamato, junto con los anbu, lo siguieron en silencio, sin saber qué debían de hacer. Querían ayudarle, pero estaba claro que Naruto no quería nada de nadie. Solamente agradecían que no dejase salir su furia hasta el extremo de obligarles a intervenir, pero no sabían si eso era lo mejor para Naruto. Estaba soportando demasiado. Era cuestión de tiempo que explotase, incluso a pesar de la lluvia podían sentirle emanando calor por acumulación de chakra del kiuby, la pregunta era… ¿Cuánto tardaría en ceder?

Naruto se dirigió al consejo de la aldea. Con la destrucción causada por pain, el consejo de la aldea debía de reunirse en una carpa situada en un lugar apartado, pero no dejaba de ser un lugar válido para reunirse, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo grave de la situación. Konoha volvía a estar sin líder provisional, y ahora además tenía que tratar los nuevos crímenes de Sasuke uchiha. Era imperioso reaccionar, así que no faltaron los consejeros. Incluso Kizashi haruno acudió en representación de su clan civil. Naruto se había enterado de esa reunión durante su convalecencia en el hospital, y había decidido que no faltaría. Entró en el lugar sin pararse tan siquiera a mirar el entorno, sabiendo que nadie se atrevería a echarle de ahí, y se apoyó en una de las vigas de madera que sustentaban la cubierta impermeable. Kakashi miró a Yamato mientras apretaba la mandíbula: gracias a Dios, los consejeros civiles no habían caído en ello, pero los ninjas lo habían hecho casi al instante. Naruto había entrado calado al lugar, completamente empapado por la lluvia, y tras un minuto sin mojarse, ya estaba totalmente seco. Y eso sólo implicaba una cosa… su chakra corporal estaba disparado. El chakra rojo corría por sus venas, aunque el uzumaki lo estaba reprimiendo con una férrea determinación. En ese momento, el ojiazul era una bomba de relojería, pero no podían suspender la reunión sin provocar el pánico. Mientras los anbu se disponían cerca de Naruto, estuvieron debatiendo diversos asuntos con el uzumaki observando en silencio desde el fondo de la carpa, entre ellos el "ascenso" de Kakashi.

-Bien, entonces queda aprobado el nombramiento de Kakashi hatake como dirigente interino hasta la recuperación de Godaime hokage.- declararon homura y koharu, mientras todos los demás asistentes asentían. Había sido aprobado por unanimidad, sobre todo tras salir a la luz los crímenes de Danzo. Cualquier jounin se sentiría honrado, pero no Kakashi, Kakashi cumplía porque era su deber, pero en ese momento sólo quería encerrarse en un lugar alejado y aislarse del mundo. Sobre todo cuando vio un gesto de puro odio de Naruto al cruzarse su mirada con la suya.- Y ahora… debemos de tratar un tema… difícil. La muerte de Sakura haruno.

-Asesinato…- corrigió Inoichi yamanaka con un gesto tenso. El yamanaka se encontraba muy afectado por la muerte de Sakura, no sólo porque era la mejor amiga de su única hija y había estado muchísimas veces en su casa jugando con ella. También porque, viendo el rostro desolado de Kizashi haruno, se veía a sí mismo si en lugar de haber ido la ojijade tras el traidor, hubiese ido su hija. Ino también estaba enamorada de Sasuke, incluso se había enfadado con Sakura por ello. Ese chico nunca le gustó para su hija, y ahora veía que su instinto había vuelto a acertar. Agradecía al cielo que su hija no hubiese acabado destinada en el equipo 7, como ella hubiese querido hace unos años, porque si hubiese sido así ahora estaría bajo tierra.

-Si, yamanaka san, asesinato.- concedió Homura, para luego continuar con serenidad.- Este consejo tiene que decidir qué hacer con Sasuke uchiha. Por la indulgencia de godaime hokage, la hoja no destinó sus recursos para perseguir a Sasuke uchiha de manera plena cuando era débil, y eso ahora eso se vuelve en nuestra contra. Sasuke uchiha no sólo ha asesinado a una de nuestras kunoichi médicos más prometedoras… ha matado a nuestro hokage en funciones y atentado contra el consejo gokage.- anunció el anciano, surgiendo una oleada de murmullos nerviosos entre los consejeros. Muchos no sabían eso último, y ahora el problema uchiha alcanzaba dimensiones globales.

-Recordemos que al final resultó que Danzo era un criminal de guerra, implicado en la masacre uchiha y con unas modificaciones corporales muy sospechosas en cuanto a su autoría…- comentó Tsume inuzuka, negándose a permitir que esos ancianos pasasen la muerte del cíclope como una tragedia. Era lo único bueno que habían sacado de los últimos actos de Sasuke: librarse de un monstruo de la peor calaña.

-Cierto, pero el resto de cargos no dejan lugar a dudas. No sólo intentó secuestrar al hermano del raikage, sino que atacó la cumbre de kages y le costó la pérdida de un brazo a A… y todos sabemos que, con lo orgulloso que es, no dejará pasar tal afrenta… la posibilidad diplomática ha muerto. Y ahora hay que añadir la muerte de una de nuestras kunoichi… Está claro que la condena de Sasuke debe de ser a muerte.- anunció Koharu, obteniendo el asentimiento de los allí presentes. Kakashi miró a Naruto mientras se dejaba constancia en el acta: el uzumaki no puso ningún gesto de disgusto, ni de alegría, nada. Sólo mantuvo su mirada en el hatake, esos ojos azules que parecían estar atravesándolo. La anciana continuó hablando.- Kumo ya ha movilizado a sus anbu, al igual que Iwa, con el objetivo de cazar al uchiha. Debemos de movernos rápido.

-Declaremos que no tenemos nada que ver con él y dejemos que cacen a Sasuke uchiha, nos ahorraremos un problema y podremos retomar la vía diplomática…- sugirió uno de los consejeros civiles, obteniendo la negativa del sector ninja, cuya experiencia les reveló lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo.

-No es tan fácil…- explicó Shibi aburame, un shinobi muy reflexivo cuya voz siempre era escuchada con interés.- Kumo e Iwa no buscan matarlo… no de primeras al menos…

-Exacto.- continuó homura.- nuestros enemigos lo que quieren es el sharingan y el material genético de Sasuke uchiha para inseminar a sus kunoichi… capturarán a Sasuke y le arrancarán los ojos y suficiente esperma como para asegurarse que el clan uchiha resurja bajo su mando.- muchos consejeros de la rama civil todavía no lo habían entendido, así que el anciano decidió dejar las cosas claras.- déjenme explicarles la situación global: konoha está en una situación crítica. Nuestra aldea está en ruinas, nuestra hokage está en coma y Kami sabe si despertará, sólo Suna resulta un aliado fiable entre los que tenemos. Tras el desastre del nombramiento de Danzo, el resto de naciones creen que queríamos controlar a sus líderes con el **kotoamatsukami**. Y ahora estamos a punto de prescindir de uno de nuestros clanes, y no de uno cualquiera, del clan uchiha, el clan de combate de choque y de uso del genjutsu ocular por excelencia. Salvo milagro, ya hemos perdido el clan senju, el clan sarutobi actualmente está dirigido por un niño y un bebé nonato, y el uzumaki sólo tiene un miembro conocido con una ascendencia dudosa… esta aldea no puede permitirse perder también al clan uchiha.

-¿No estará insinuando perdonar a ese desgraciado no?- preguntó Inoichi con furia, mientras Kizashi era sujetado por sus consejeros cercanos ante la posibilidad de que estallase.

-Nada más lejos de la realidad. Sasuke debería de llevar años muerto, en mi opinión. Propongo hacer lo mismo que kumo e Iwa, movilizar a nuestros anbu y traer a Sasuke uchiha aquí CON VIDA para asegurar que konoha no pierda al clan uchiha. Una vez tengamos suficiente material y un par de kunoichi voluntarias embarazadas, ajusticiaremos al traidor. Así que propongo votación para…

-Tengo algo que decir…- decidió finalmente interrumpir Naruto. Todos los consejeros se callaron de inmediato, hasta los propios ancianos. La victoria del uzumaki sobre pain todavía estaba reciente, había numerosos registros de como ese shinobi había literalmente destrozado a un dios… seis veces. Nadie en esa sala le iba a negar la palabra.- No merece la pena votar eso, porque Sasuke uchiha ya está muerto.- declaró Naruto con un tono cruel. Muchos consejeros se miraron con confusión.- está muerto desde que atravesó el corazón de Sakura con su katana.

-Uzumaki sama…- dijo Koharu, riéndose con ironía Naruto por dentro… ahora le trataba con respeto esa momia.- entendemos que usted tenía una relación… cercana… con haruno san. Pero la orden de este consejo es ley, y usted nos debe lealtad. Si votamos no matar todavía a Sasuke uchiha, usted debe de…

- **¿Obedecer?** \- preguntó Naruto con un tono de voz gutural, mientras su boca mostraba unos crueles colmillos y sus ojos se tornaban rojos como la sangre. El uzumaki se aproximó a la mesa central, apartándose con terror los consejeros civiles que allí se encontraban nada más ver cómo posaba unas terribles garras en la madera, arañándola de forma rítmica, y con ello atrayendo la total atención de los allí presentes, si no la tenía ya. Yamato y sus anbu iban a intervenir, pero Kakashi negó con la cabeza. Como a la situación actual le sumasen un intento de reducirlo, Naruto podría provocar una desgracia.- **dejadme contaros una historia sobre obediencia a la hoja. Imaginaros tener otra vez cinco años, y estar solos… ni padres, ni amigos… solos. Unidle palizas diarias, intentos de asesinato… Imaginaros con esa edad y esa… vida a vuestras espaldas… en un apartamento minúsculo una noche de tormenta, oyendo como un grupo de borrachos intenta forzar la puerta de entrada de tu hogar mientras comentan como te van a hacer sufrir por lo que hizo no sé qué zorro hace años… y oír una voz todavía más aterradora que la que tengo ahora en vuestra cabeza diciendo sólo una cosa… "Yo puedo salvarte. Déjame salir y matarlos a todos".**

-…- esta revelación hizo literalmente temblar a la mayoría de los asistentes. Naruto lo había descrito tan gráfico, tan real, que todos lo entendieron. Estaban vivos de puro milagro, porque noventa y nueve de cada cien veces, un niño de cinco años en esas circunstancias habría accedido a esa petición. Puede que el sello del cuarto lo retuviese pero, con la colaboración de su jinchuriki, el zorro podría haberse liberado muy fácilmente. Y haberse cobrado en sangre cada segundo de cautiverio desde mito… Habían sobrevivido porque un niño de cinco años tuvo más bondad que nadie. Iban a intervenir, pero Naruto siguió con su historia.

- **…pero resultó que este niño fue… obediente… y leal a su aldea. No hizo caso a esa voz, ni cuando vio al zorro por primera vez… una inmensa mole de fuego naranja con los colmillos del tamaño de un hombre adulto… ESO es terror… así que no me exijas obedecer, ya lo he hecho de sobra. Sasuke uchiha es mío, y su clan está condenado a extinguirse.** \- sentenció el rubio, y nadie se atrevió a contradecirle, como para hacerlo visto su salvaje aspecto actual, parecía que en cualquier momento fuese a saltar a la yugular más cercana… todos se callaron, algunos por miedo, otros porque estaban totalmente de acuerdo con él, salvo ese par de ancianos, que hicieron acopio de sus fuerzas para contestar. Estaba en juego el poderío de su hogar, toda una vida de esfuerzo, no iban a fallarle a su patria en ese momento.

-Este consejo representa al pueblo de konoha, si se opone a una decisión del mismo, se opone a la propia aldea. Será declarado renegado y detenido. El pueblo está con su consejo.

- **¿Sabe el pueblo que están amenazando con el exilio al destructor de pain, que es además el hijo del yondaime hokage de konoha?** \- preguntó con una mueca sádica a los consejeros el rubio, mientras todos los allí presentes abrían sus ojos con asombro.- **No se sorprendan, el parecido es evidente si me quitan mis marcas de las mejillas, el sorprendido soy yo porque nadie haya caído en la cuenta… y me sorprendo por no pensar mal sobre ese despiste y enfadarme aún más… nuestro propio hokage en funciones puede confirmarlo, era aprendiz de mi padre durante el embarazo de mi madre…** \- declaró el jinchuriki, girándose toda la mesa hacía Kakashi, que se quedó mirando a Naruto con una mueca de dolor. ¿Cómo lo había descubierto? No lo sabía, pero no iba a rebatirlo. Sólo miró al suelo con vergüenza, entendiendo el mensaje todo el mundo. Ni los consejeros hablaron, sabiendo que como ese dato se hiciese público, Naruto literalmente gobernaría esa aldea con solo chasquear los dedos. La gratitud, el arrepentimiento y la indignación de sus congéneres con ese gobierno que ocultó ese detalle vital sería imparable… les tenía en sus manos, y Naruto lo sabía, incluso reprimió de nuevo el chakra del zorro para volver a su aspecto normal.- Yo cazaré a Sasuke, y lo haré en solitario. Cualquiera que se me cruce, sea quien sea...- el rubio dirigió una mirada asesina a Yamato y Sai, que captaron el mensaje.- …recibirá una porción de lo que le espera a Sasuke.- y con esta amenaza, el uzumaki abandonó la carpa, dejando al consejo en silencio. Un niño acababa de vencer a todo un consejo con una simple amenaza.

El paso ya estaba dado. Naruto ya había cruzado el puente y no había marcha atrás. Había literalmente planteado un pulso a la aldea entera en la consecución del plan que tenía en mente desde que tuvo en sus manos el cuerpo de Sakura. La vengaría. Buscaría al uchiha y lo mataría. Naruto no era estúpido, sabía que eso no le devolvería la vida a Sakura, pero al menos el uchiha no podría matar a más inocentes. Sasuke era su error, el precio que estaba pagando por ser ligero a la hora de tener piedad. Pudo haberlo matado mucho antes: en El Valle del fin, cuando retuvo el chakra del zorro para no desarrollar más de una cola por miedo a descontrolarse y matarlo… o cuando se reencontraron con él en la guarida de orochimaru, sólo tendría que haber vuelto a liberar su manto de cuatro colas y Sasuke habría dejado de existir. Sakura le habría considerado un monstruo, y le habría odiado para siempre… pero al menos seguiría con vida. Naruto aceptaría cualquier desprecio que la pelirrosada pudiese brindarle con tal de volver a verla con vida. Ahora sólo le quedaba el dolor, y un ansia de venganza que le quemaba las entrañas. El odio al que había resistido toda su vida había comenzado a aflorar, con la muerte de Ero sannin habría surgido si no llega a ser por sus amigos, con la de Sakura se había instalado en su pecho y ya no sería posible sacarlo de ahí. Se iba a embarcar en un viaje de venganza… pero antes tenía que despedirse de alguien, de ahí que volviese al hospital.

-Oba chan…- declaró Naruto con tristeza ante una cama del hospital de campaña. En la misma, tapada por unas sábanas blancas hasta el cuello, descansaba una mujer anciana conectada a una serie de aparatos de asistencia vital. Sólo su pelo rubio permitía saber que se trataba de Tsunade senju: tras emplear toda la energía de su sello y su propio chakra en salvar a cada aldeano de la hoja del **shinra tensei** de pain, la hokage había caído en un brutal coma. Tal fue su esfuerzo que perdió el genjutsu que le daba una apariencia más joven, y ahora su piel se mostraba descolorida y arrugada, marcando la auténtica edad de la senju. Si Tsunade estuviese despierta habría removido cielo y tierra para que nadie la viese así, era su mayor temor, pero ahora Naruto opinaba que era infundado. Le pareció preciosa cuando la conoció, le parecía preciosa ahora que la conocía aún más. Naruto tomó su mano y la acarició con dulzura. Según shizune, aún en coma, la senju podía sentir y oír, y él tenía algo importante que decirle.-… no sé si puedes oírme… pero tengo que hablar contigo. Han pasado muchas cosas desde que luché contra pain, cosas que prefiero contarte yo…

…Sakura chan ha muerto. To… todo es culpa mía oba chan… ella me dijo que me quería, y yo… yo bajé la guardia. Siempre la he querido, que ella también lo hiciese era mi gran sueño junto con sucederte como hokage. Me dijo cada palabra que quería oír y yo… - Naruto no pudo evitar que nuevas lágrimas cayesen de su rostro, empapando la mano de la hokage.-… yo me lo creí. Debí… debí de haberme apartado, de haber visto lo que iba a pasar. Debí de haber vuelto con ella a la aldea y asegurarme de que se quedase allí… Sakura chan era muy terca, pero podría haberlo logrado… podría haber evitado que fuese tras Sasuke de nuevo. Sasuke la mató… ella fue a pedirle que volviese con ella a la aldea, y la mató… y no… no sé qué pensar abuela… ¿Por qué fue sola a por Sasuke? Me prometió que iríamos juntos… pero fue sola, ¿Por qué? ¿me quería a mi? ¿Le quería a él?... no… no estuve allí para salvarla… si no me hubiese confiado, si la hubiese vigilado, podría haberla salvado. La hubiese tomado en brazos y alejado de Sasuke, aunque ese tajo de su arma lo hubiese sufrido yo… pero… pero…- Naruto tuvo que cortar de golpe, o no sería capaz de rehacerse. Su dolor le abrumaba, le impedía respirar, y era su deber enterrarlo. Ya habría tiempo para el duelo, ahora debía de hacer algo más importante. Debía de vengar al amor de su vida. Apretó los ojos con fuerza, eliminando toda lágrima saliente, y fijó sus ojos en el suelo.

-Es… es por eso que no podré cumplir la promesa que te hice. No seré hokage… no puedo serlo sin ella. Saldré de la aldea y buscaré a Sasuke… y cuando lo encuentre, lo mataré. El resto… el resto me da igual… sólo… sólo te pido que me perdones por irme… eres lo más parecido a una madre que he tenido en mi vida… espero que, cuando te despiertes, lo entiendas… te… te quiero, oba chan…- Naruto iba a separarse, cuando sintió la mano de la senju aferrarse a la suya con fuerza. El uzumaki sonrió con ironía mirando a la rubia, que aparentemente parecía seguir dormida: muchos temían que Tsunade no volviese a despertar, pero Naruto sabía que seguía ahí. Por eso había ido a hablar con ella, sino hubiese sido todo una pérdida de tiempo según su forma de pensar. Besó su mano con dulzura y se separó de ella con suavidad. Le dolía dejarla así, pero Naruto sabía que Tsunade era una mujer fuerte, se recuperaría. Y el ojiazul debía de estar lejos de ella cuando eso ocurriese, o no le permitiría cumplir con su objetivo. Lo abrazaría y protegería, y no necesitaba eso. Necesitaba vengarse. Salió de la sala y se apoyó en una viga exterior, suspirando con pesadez. El anteúltimo paso estaba hecho, sólo quedaba el más difícil. Sin embargo, una voz le sorprendió.

-Sabía que estarías aquí…- declaró un hombre de pelo morado con un extravagante peinado y perilla. Naruto lo reconoció de inmediato como Kizashi haruno, el padre de Sakura, y se tensó, a pesar de que le llamaba la atención la familiaridad con la que le hablaba el hombre. Ya le había costado horrores apartarse mentalmente de lo que le había dicho Mebuki, no se veía capaz de soportarlo de nuevo sin derrumbarse.- no quise interrumpirte en tu conversación con godaime sama…

-Si… si ha venido a gritarme, le agradecería que me dejase salir de la aldea y ya nunca más tendrá que verm…- Naruto no pudo continuar, puesto que Kizashi continuó hablando.

-No he venido a eso Naruto… quería… quería pedirte disculpas en nombre de mi mujer por lo que te dijo en el funeral… Mebuki… Mebuki tiene mucho carácter, le viene de familia…- Naruto sonrió, coincidía plenamente, tenía tanto carácter como Sakura. Kizashi pareció leerle el pensamiento, porque le devolvió la sonrisa. Parecía un hombre agradable, incluso Sakura le había comentado alguna vez que era muy bromista.- Mebuki está destrozada por la muerte de nuestra hija… y lo pagó contigo. Y lo hizo porque se siente culpable…- Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿Por qué tendría que sentirse culpable? Había perdido a su hija, era una víctima, no una culpable-… siempre insistió a Sakura sobre que Sasuke sería su novio ideal… creía en serio que ese chico guapo y callado le daría a su hija el cariño y el estatus que se merecía. A mí… a mí nunca me agradó, mi niña se merecía a alguien con más vida, alguien que al menos fuese capaz de sonreírle cada día… el caso es que, cuando mi mujer supo que el que la mató fue aquel chico que tanto deseaba como padre de sus nietos, se derrumbó… y por el camino te encontró a ti…

-Haruno sama, ella… ella tenía razón, yo soy culpable de lo que…- Naruto volvió a ser interrumpido por Kizashi, que esta vez puso su brazo en el hombro de Naruto para reforzar lo que iba a decir.

-llámame Kizashi solamente… Naruto, no eres el culpable, al igual que tampoco lo es mi mujer. El único culpable es Sasuke uchiha. ¿Sabes? Cuando desertó de la aldea, mi hija lo pasó realmente mal…- explicó el haruno, mientras Naruto miraba al suelo con tristeza. Lo recordaba perfectamente, también fue una época muy difícil para él… sobre todo por verla así, tan triste.- Lloraba, miraba al horizonte por su ventana… no soportaba verla así. Pero me fijé en que había momentos en los que sonreía. O gritaba furiosa. O negaba divertida con ese gesto suyo… y en todos aparecías tú. Mi mujer te tenía por un delincuente juvenil y quería alejarte de ella, pero yo se lo impedí. Me fijé en que, contigo, mi hija no sufría… era feliz. Sasuke sólo la provocaba dolor, tú solo alegría… o enfado, entre las mujeres haruno es casi lo mismo, son algo "tsundere"…- confesó Kizashi, riendo Naruto por el comentario.- te comencé a respetar por eso, porque hacías feliz a mi hija. Un padre nunca lo sabe todo de su hija, pero sé que guardaba cada carta tuya de cuando estuviste entrenando en su mesilla de noche… eso debe de significar algo. Sé… sé que te vas a embarcar en un viaje de venganza, y que dice el dicho que esos viajes siempre acaban con dos tumbas… y por eso quiero que tengas esto…- Kizashi le tendió algo envuelto en un trozo de tela blanco. Naruto lo recogió con confusión y lo abrió, sorprendiéndose con lo que vio: se trataba de una bandana metálica de konoha, con una cinta de color rojo suave para atarla. Naruto sólo tuvo que respirar para captar ese olor a cerezo que siempre desprendía Sakura. Miró a Kizashi con los ojos húmedos, y el hombre asintió con la cabeza, confirmándole a quien pertenecía.- tómala… que te recuerde que mi hija no habría querido que te perdieses en tu camino.- Kizashi abrazó a Naruto, que tan impresionado estaba que no pudo ni responder, para luego comenzar a alejarse tras decir unas últimas palabras.- cuídate… yerno.

Naruto sostuvo la bandana mientras ese hombre se iba, dejándole a solas con sus pensamientos. El uzumaki se encontraba congelado, con esa bandana en su mano, intentando asimilar todo lo que había dicho el padre de Sakura. Pensó en lo que le había dicho sobre la felicidad de su hija, sobre que con el ojiazul sonreía más. Naruto estaba confuso porque en su momento apenas se había dado cuenta. No fue porque no le importase, todo lo contrario, se esforzaba cada segundo en hacerla sonreír. Bromeaba, la hablaba, la daba ánimos… incluso la pinchaba un poco para que se enfadase y liberase su tensión cuando veía que la ojijade tenía un día difícil. En realidad no iba a negar que también lo hacía por sí mismo… adoraba esa sonrisa. Lo que le confundía era cómo había estado tan ciego y no se había dado cuenta del efecto que tenía en ella esa ayuda. Él no lo hacía esperando una recompensa, en serio, lo hacía durante la academia incluso, cuando Sakura sólo le pagaba con insultos. Lo hacía porque quería verla feliz. Y quizás por ello no se había fijado en lo que le había ayudado a la haruno… los árboles no le habían dejado ver el bosque. Se contempló reflejado en esa bandana, recordando que el único culpable era Sasuke, y sintió sus dudas disiparse. Puede que siguiese sintiéndose muerto por dentro, y que no supiese por qué Sakura fue sola a por Sasuke, pero Kizashi le había centrado. Le había dado el empujón que necesitaba. Salió del hospital y sonrió con ironía mientras olfateaba el ambiente.

-Kakashi sensei…- comentó al aire el uzumaki. Desde la muerte de Sakura, su olfato, vista, oído… se habían potenciado. No lo entendía, pero no iba a quejarse, sobre todo cuando impedía que le pillasen por sorpresa.- Si has venido a detenerme, ha sido arriesgado venir sólo…

-Naruto…- contestó el hokage en funciones, ocultando su asombro. No sólo le había detectado con sólo olfatear, también había descubierto que no llevaba su escolta anbu. El hatake decidió seguir con su plan original, no quería saber la razón de esa habilidad sensorial del rubio recién desarrollada… básicamente porque se imaginaba su procedencia jinchuriki…- no he venido a detenerte, sólo quiero hablar.

-Bien, tengo unos minutos… supongo que vienes por lo de la reunión del consejo… ¿se me ha condenado a muerte o sólo destierro?- preguntó con una media sonrisa el ojiazul.

-No bromees con eso Naruto. Para empezar, querría hablar contigo sobre tus padres…- comenzó a exponer Kakashi, sintiendo la culpabilidad aferrarse a él. El peligris realmente creyó que el hijo de su sensei había muerto a manos del kitsune, y que Naruto sólo era un huérfano con una terrible carga y un apellido asignado al azar. Pasaba a menudo esto último con los huérfanos. No sabía tan siquiera que Kushina era la jinchuriki de la aldea, si lo hubiese sabido habría hilado rápido y cuidado de ese niño. El hecho de que ese niño tuviese una coletilla tan parecida a la Kushina le llamó la atención cuando le asignaron a su equipo gennin, pero estaba demasiado centrado en el uchiha como para preocuparse. Cuando comenzó a entrenar con Jiraiya empezó a sospechar, pero fue a partir del momento en que le vio usar el **rasengan** cuando estuvo seguro de quien era el padre del rubio. Sólo una charla con Tsunade y Jiraiya le impidió revelárselo al ojiazul. Le convenció el argumento del gama sannin, que le explicó que Naruto quería lograr el respeto de la gente por sus propios méritos, y revelar ese hecho sólo restaría en ese sueño. Naruto había volado toda su vida sólo, ese detalle debería de descubrirse cuando hubiese alcanzado su propia cima. No sabía cómo lo había averiguado, pero necesitaba explicárselo, necesitaba pedirle perdón, pero el rubio le cortó de golpe.

-No hay nada de qué hablar, Kakashi sensei…- el hatake se quedó observando con tristeza al uzumaki, que continuó hablando.- No te preocupes, no voy a cumplir mi amenaza… jiji sarutobi tomó la decisión que tomó y no quiero contradecirlo. No me aportaría nada remover el pasado. Fue mi padre el que me contó la verdad.- Kakashi abrió los ojos con sorpresa, mientras Naruto le sonreía con diversión.- si te he sorprendido así, no sé si decirte que me lo contó después de que su chakra repusiese el sello tras liberarse la octava cola del kiuby en el combate contra pain…- Kakashi casi se desmaya al oír esto último. Al verle sin palabras, el rubio decidió centrarse en lo que de verdad le importaba.- No pienses más en ello, yo no lo voy a hacer. Necesito toda mi atención para lo que se avecina, así que… ¿cuánto tiempo tengo antes de que me persigan los anbu?

-¿no puedo convencerte de que te quedes no?- preguntó el hokage en funciones con pesadez, obteniendo una negativa inmediata de Naruto.

-Kakashi sensei, la única razón por la que no he dejado al kiuby salir por completo para matar a Sasuke es porque no quiero que lo mate él… quiero hacerlo yo.- contestó Naruto con una fría furia, centelleando de nuevo sus ojos con ese color rojo tan peligroso que hizo al hokage apretar los dientes. Su rostro dibujó una sonrisa cruel, mientras esos colmillos capaces de degollar a un ser humano sobresalían en esa mandíbula cada vez más afilada.- **…quiero encontrarle, partirle cada hueso de su cuerpo, arrancarle esos ojos que sólo nos han traído dolor y luego sacarle el corazón del pecho, como él ha hecho con el mío… y todo el que se interponga lo pagará caro.** \- anunció con puro odio el rubio, mientras su kitsune interno reía con fuerza. Eso sí que era una declaración de intenciones, el biju de nueve colas se lo estaba pasando bien por primera vez en décadas. Naruto lo sintió disfrutando y negó con la cabeza, para luego cerrar los ojos con fuerza y lograr controlarse a duras penas. Kakashi se calmó un poco cuando vio esos zafiros azules de nuevo.- Además, soy una puta bomba de relojería ahora mismo… prefiero estar lejos del mundo civilizado…- el hokage asintió internamente, debiendo darle la razón al rubio. Con decisión, comenzó a hablar.

-Naruto… sé que no he sido el mejor maestro. Después de perder a mis compañeros de equipo, me aislé del mundo… no tengo familia y mis amigos se cuentan con los dedos de una mano… pero, tras asignarme el tercero mi primer equipo gennin, comencé a verlo todo diferente… Sé que me culpas por lo que ocurrió con Sakura… yo también lo hago…- reconoció el jounin, mientras Naruto apretaba los puños al entender perfectamente cómo se sentía su sensei.- En ese puente perdí a dos de mis tres hijos… no pienso perder a un tercero. Naruto, en mi primer acto como hokage en funciones de la aldea, y como recompensa por tu desempeño en la batalla contra pain, te asciendo con efecto inmediato a rango jounin.- anunció el hatake, mientras Naruto abría los ojos por la sorpresa. Vale, eso no se lo esperaba… de un destierro a un ascenso…- Y, como primera misión en solitario, te encomiendo la misión de cazar y eliminar al traidor de la hoja conocido como Sasuke uchiha. La hoja te prestará el apoyo que requieras, y como parte de ese apoyo, te entrego esto.- declaró Kakashi, mientras le tendía una mochila con diversos pergaminos y cuatro kunai con tres puntas.- es tu herencia, o al menos lo más importante. El complejo uzumaki es tuyo, así como los pergaminos de fuinjutsu del clan del remolino y las técnicas de tu padre, yondaime hokage de konoha. Dejó instrucciones precisas para ti sobre cómo usar su hirashin, espero que hayas mejorado en lo que a estudiar se refiere…- finalizó, entregando la mochila al rubio, que en serio no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esta situación.

-…- Naruto contempló la mochila con duda, mientras Kakashi sonreía bajo su máscara. Naruto había madurado, pero todavía no entendía estos movimientos. Kakashi no sólo estaba haciendo justicia, estaba también asegurando la lealtad del jinchuriki. Sabía que Naruto tenía planeado desertar, lo supo desde que vio a Sakura muerta. Naruto no lo aceptaría, no dejaría que otros hiciesen el trabajo. Querría hacerlo él, pero el consejo jamás se lo permitiría. Con este movimiento, evitaba una deserción y un destierro. Su primera jugada de hokage había sido un movimiento de sogi digno de shikamaru.- ¿No tendrás problemas con el consejo por esto?

-Déjame el consejo a mi y céntrate en tu objetivo. Querría enviarte a Sai y Yamato como refuerzos junto a unos cuantos anbu…

-No…- contestó de inmediato Naruto, suspirando el hokage. Ya sabía que recibiría una negativa, pero no perdía basa por intentarlo.- pero sí que necesitaré a alguien más… necesitaré un indulto de prisión para alguien…- dejó caer el uzumaki, mientras el hatake arqueaba una ceja con resignación. Sólo había una persona en prisión que pudiese aportarle algo al rubio en esta situación.

-Eso si que será complicado…

-Es la única que puede saber dónde se refugia Sasuke. Si te preocupa que no me lo diga, déjamelo a mí. Creo que puedo convencerla…- expuso Naruto, mientras el hokage negaba.

-No es eso, realmente ya nos ha dado bastante información, a cambio de un salvoconducto te ayudará seguro… el problema está en los planes que seguro tendrán los consejeros con ella… no sé si sabrás que esa chica pertenece al clan uzumaki y ahora quieren hacer resurgir los grandes clanes…- dejó caer el hokage, obteniendo de inmediato un gesto de asco del rubio. Hasta un ingenuo como Naruto había visto un inmenso letrero con "acta de reconstrucción de clan" en esa insinuación… Y si ya le daba asco esa posibilidad, el que encima fuese de su clan le hizo apretar los dientes.

-¿Se siguen haciendo esas burradas todavía?- Kakashi asintió con vergüenza.- Bien, como cabeza de mi clan entonces la voy a sacar de aquí aunque no colabore. ¿Estás conmigo o tengo que sacarla de la cárcel por la fuerza?

* * *

En la oscuridad de la base de akatsuki, un individuo comenzó a formarse a partir de un vórtice. A pesar de estar entero y en pie, presentaba un aspecto lamentable: su capa negra de nubes rojas estaba raída, hecha harapos, dejando ver numerosas heridas en su cuerpo, algunas sangrando, otras rodeadas de un extraño líquido blanquecino. Ya no portaba su clásica máscara, la había destrozado durante el combate, así como había perdido un ojo, que ahora presentaba un aspecto muerto en su cuenca. Óbito maldijo a konan por lo bajo: esa maldita zorra le había preparado una trampa a conciencia. La había subestimado, la creía débil y esa desgraciada le había llevado al límite, obligándole incluso a emplear la técnica definitiva de su clan, el temible **Izanagi**. Le había costado morir una vez, un ojo, y la inmensa mayoría de su chakra, pero había logrado vencer. La había rastreado durante días, y ahora la peliazul descansaba con el pecho abierto en medio de Amegakure. Y, lo más importante, tras inducirla en un genjutsu, había localizado su botín. Se miró las manos mientras sonreía de forma perversa y se podían entrever en ellas dos ojos arrancados de sus cuencas. Lo había recuperado, el rinnegan, el ojo de un dios. Era una pieza vital en su plan para provocar el **tsukuyomi infinito** , y ahora lo volvía a poseer. Atravesó los oscuros pasillos hasta hallar a su objetivo entre las sombras de la guarida.

-Zetsu…- anunció con un tono serio el uchiha nada más ver la silueta del hombre planta entre las sombras.- encontré el rinnegan. Me costó mi propio ojo, pero lo he recuperado. Nuestro plan sigue en pie, tendrás que implantármelo cuanto antes, y reservaremos el otro para…- siguió explicando Óbito, pero se detuvo para fijarse en el zetsu. Con la oscuridad no podía distinguir bien que estaba haciendo, pero algo raro pasaba. Estaba inmóvil, congelado. Óbito se acercó hacía el frunciendo el ceño.- ¿Zetsu? ¿Se puede saber qué haces?- se acercó aún más, y pudo ver cómo el hombre planta se encontraba estático, en pie y con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Óbito volvió a preguntarle totalmente confuso.- ¿Zetsu?- El uchiha iba a empujar al hombre planta, pero entonces fue atrapado por sorpresa. No estaba preparado. Era imposible estar preparado para algo tan rápido. Sólo sintió dos dedos penetrar en la cuenca de su ojo sano a través de la oscuridad, y luego un intenso dolor seguido de una ceguera total. Óbito gritó del dolor mientras un torrente de sangre salía de la cuenca vacía, girándose de golpe para lanzar un ataque, pero sólo encontró el aire. Incluso se le cayeron los rinnegan al suelo, mientras el uchiha se arrodillaba entre gritos de furia y dolor gritando a su agresor. Pero este sólo se mantuvo en silencio, observándole con una fría calma. Mientras el uchiha gritaba el nombre de los zetsu a gritos, su asaltante tomó los rinnegan del suelo con tranquilidad, para luego hablar.

-Un uchiha con un solo ojo es un uchiha vulnerable… por eso no es recomendable usar el **Izanagi**...- dejó caer el atacante, reconociendo de inmediato óbito esa voz.

-Sa… ¿Sasuke?- preguntó óbito de rodillas en el suelo, palpando como pudo alrededor en busca de su interlocutor. Todavía no era capaz de entender lo que estaba pasando, ¿Sasuke? Todavía debería de estar en cama tras la operación, ¿Cómo podía estar allí tan tranquilo? Lo único que tenía claro era que estaba en un grave peligro en ese momento.- ¡ZETSU!- gritó, llamando a los zetsu blanco de la base para que atacasen al uchiha y le ayudasen. Todavía había una posibilidad, podía recuperar esos rinnegan e implantárselos, luego castigaría a ese traidor como se merecía. Pero Sasuke respondió con una risa arrogante al llamado del uchiha mayor.

-No vendrán… están todos como tu planta favorita, sumergidos en el **tsukuyomi**.- óbito pudo sentir como Sasuke se aproximaba a él, e intentó golpearlo, cayendo de bruces al fallar. El sonido de algo viscoso siendo aplastado le reveló algo terrible: Sasuke había aplastado su sharingan sin contemplaciones.- tú y madara sois unos auténticos imbéciles que no merecen estos ojos, óbito uchiha… si, sé quién eres, tras un par de horas en el **tsukuyomi** , el zetsu negro me lo ha contado absolutamente todo: tu plan, que eres un mero peón de madara, incluso tu terrible pasado… y algo más. Dime Óbito… ¿tú y tu señor sabíais que erais unos títeres de alguien mayor?- preguntó con crueldad el uchiha menor, mientras óbito fruncía el ceño.

-¿A que… cojones… te refieres?

-Me refiero a que esa planta negra de ahí os ha estado manejando como ha querido… no hay **tsukuyomi infinito** , no al menos como os lo ha presentado. El juubi no os servirá a vosotros, sólo convocará a una deidad antigua, una que os esclavizará a todos. Kaguya ototsuki… la madre de ese trozo de alquitrán parlante…- reveló con tranquilidad Sasuke, mientras rondaba al indefenso Óbito como un depredador. Mientras, el uchiha negaba vehementemente, no, todo eso era mentira, el **tsukuyomi infinito** les traería un mundo de paz y libertad, estaba escrito.

-No… no es posible… la tabla uchiha legada por hagoromo…

-La tabla lo dice, si, es cierto… tanto como que ese parásito negro la modificó para engañaros hace siglos. Y vosotros, par de inútiles, dejasteis que jugase con vosotros… por eso sois indignos de ser llamados uchiha… un uchiha gobierna, un uchiha aplasta a todo aquel que se le interpone como el insecto que es… aunque tranquilo, Zetsu pagará por lo que le ha hecho a nuestro clan… también.- declaró con crueldad el uchiha, para luego exclamar **amateratsu**. Óbito se cubrió, creyendo que el ataque iba dirigido a él, pero los gritos desgarrados de dolor del zetsu negro le hicieron relajar su defensa. El uchiha de pelo corto siguió dándole vueltas a lo que había oído mientras Sasuke le observaba en silencio. Todo era… ¿mentira? No… ¿no existía esa realidad sin guerras? ¿No podría recuperar a Rin? ¿Era sólo un puto peón, una herramienta? Sasuke pareció notar ese dolor de óbito, puesto que continuó hablando.- No te fustigues por ello, realmente yo lo descubrí todo por casualidad. La suerte del diablo la llamaba el tercer hokage. Sumergí al zetsu negro en mi **tsukuyomi** nada más despertarme para averiguar que tramaba el gran madara, a dónde habías ido, vuestras defensas… y, tras semanas de tortura incesante en mi realidad, me lo reveló todo. Y ese todo era mucho más de lo que me esperaba: tú no eras madara, vuestro plan era una mentira, incluso me reveló sus orígenes con la esperanza de que me uniese a él…- Sasuke tornó su tono de voz a uno de puro asco.- Como si fuese a colaborar con el causante último del casi exterminio de mi clan…

-Sa… Sasuke… maldito traidor…- exclamó con rabia el uchiha mayor. Esa Maldita serpiente de había vuelto contra él, ese asqueroso desgraciado...

-Si, no te lo voy a negar. Aprendí de orochimaru a no escoger bando nunca, y aquí no iba a actuar diferente.- reveló con desidia el uchiha menor, mientras óbito notaba el sonido de una silla moverse y como Sasuke se sentaba en ella.- Déjame contarte algo que tiene que ver con la tabla de nuestro clan, pero que vosotros no habéis investigado como debíais. Nuestra piedra primigenia lo dice bien claro, "el dolor sirve para alcanzar la plenitud del sharingan". Al principio lo interpreté como vosotros… el perder a tu ser más querido era la llave al **mangekyo sharingan**. Yo perdí a Itachi, tú a esa chica, madara a su hermano pequeño…- comentó Sasuke, mientras óbito le gruñía como un animal al oír la mención de Rin. Sasuke simplemente lo ignoró y siguió hablando.- Sin embargo, cuando luché contra Sakura en ese puente, pude sentirlo… no entendimos esa frase en plenitud. La causé dolor, y con ello me hice más fuerte. Creí que era casualidad, pero cuando vi sus ojos apagarse para siempre tras atravesarla con mi katana, volví a sentirlo… y cuando supe que Naruto la había encontrado muerta… todavía más fuerte…- el tono del uchiha se tornó en uno ansioso, hambriento, con un claro tinte de locura.- Poder. Poder a través del dolor… y ese dolor puede ser también ajeno. Todavía no lo he entendido plenamente, hay veces que recibo ese poder tras causar dolor, como contigo; otras no siento nada, como con el zetsu negro; pero tú puedes constatarlo… me hace cada vez más fuerte. Estos ojos son una fuente ilimitada de poder óbito, son la llave para mi venganza, para mi victoria… son la llave de mi nueva meta en la vida.- declaró con fuerza Sasuke. Y, aunque no pudiese verlo, óbito podía imaginarse la expresión del pelinegro menor. Podía imaginarse cómo si lo pudiese ver esa sonrisa maniaca, esos ojos abiertos, ese rostro declarado por cientos de mujeres como hermoso deformado en una mueca de pura locura. Sasuke uchiha estaba completamente corrupto.

-Sasuke.. sea cual sea tu plan… puedo… puedo ayudarte… podemos crear un mundo nuevo y cumplir el objetivo de akatsuki…- intentó negociar óbito, buscando una oportunidad para recobrarse de su debilidad actual y devolverle el golpe a Sasuke. Tenía claro que lo que había dicho el uchiha menor era una total locura, era imposible que Zetsu negro les hubiese engañado a él y a madara, era un simple peón, ellos eran los reyes en ese tablero de ajedrez; pero aún así era cierto que percibía un enorme poder en el uchiha, uno que excedía al que tendría sólo con ese transplante de ojos. Puede que Sasuke hubiese descubierto algo nuevo, algo en lo que ni madara había reparado, y se aprovecharía de ello en cuanto consiguiese salir del embrollo en el que estaba. Pero Sasuke volvió a reír de forma maniaca, cortándole.

-Ya lo se, óbito… puedo crear un mundo nuevo…- reconoció divertido Sasuke.- ¿sabes? Recuerdo nuestra primera conversación… cuando me revelaste que mi hermano había matado a todo mi clan… a mi propia madre… por orden de su propia aldea.- Óbito incluso pudo oír los puños del uchiha menor apretarse con fuerza cuando nombró a mikoto uchiha. De todos los uchiha muertos esa noche, la matriarca del clan era la que más le dolía a Sasuke.- Al principio no lo entendí, y, tras darle mil vueltas, sigo sin entenderlo. Y tú me revelaste la causa: no he vivido el horror de la guerra. Tienes razón, la guerra genera monstruos, no sé cómo lo hace, pero el resultado es evidente. Y tengo clara una cosa: nunca terminará. Tú mismo, que aborreces tanto la guerra, ibas a llevar al mundo a su cuarta guerra shinobi, y en tu estupidez se lo ibas a entregar a una diosa cruel… Este mundo… vuestro mundo, es un error. Así que lo cambiaré, óbito uchiha.- declaró Sasuke, tomando al uchiha del cabello para levantarlo. Óbito intentó atacarle, pero Sasuke simplemente detuvo su torpe puñetazo y le rompió el brazo con un simple movimiento. Mientras óbito gritaba de dolor, Sasuke siguió hablando.

... crearé un nuevo mundo, uno sin guerras, uno donde el ser humano se una por una causa común… el miedo. El miedo a estos ojos, óbito, los ojos de un vengador.-Sasuke se dispuso sobre el brazo sano de óbito, agarrándolo con fuerza.- Akatsuki pasará a pertenecerme a mí…- con un golpe seco, el antebrazo de óbito se partió como una rama, arrancándole otro grito de dolor.- El rinnegan me servirá a mí y sólo a mí, y lo hará junto al **mangekyo sharingan** …- continuó el uchiha, para luego oír óbito como ese sonido de algo viscoso explotando volvía a surgir en la habitación. Sasuke había destruido uno de los dos rinnegan.- Los biju que habéis capturado también me servirán, son fuentes de más poder al fin y al cabo, y cuando acabe los destruiré.- enunció, para acto seguido partirle la pierna derecha a óbito, que volvió a retorcerse en un gemido lastimero.- los cinco kage, y todo aquel que prefiera el mundo antiguo de guerras y conflictos, pagarán con su sangre el enfrentarse a mí. Son manzanas podridas, contaminarían el cesto si los dejase vivir…- continuó, para partir la última extremidad de óbito, que ya no tenía fuerzas ni para quejarse.- crearé un nuevo mundo, óbito uchiha, un mundo sin guerras… y lo haré creando mi propia REVOLUCIÓN.- finalizó con un tono de voz firme, mientras Óbito se revolvía como podía en el suelo, agonizante.

-Sa… Sasuke… por… ¿Por qué no me matas ya?...- preguntó un rendido óbito, mientras Sasuke se reía y se disponía en cuclillas junto a él.

-Tranquilo, morirás. Eres otra persona envenenada por el mundo shinobi… sin contar que contribuiste a la muerte de mi clan… de mi madre… podría matarte rápido, pero ¿Sabes qué? Eres el único nexo con mi clan que me queda, el único que me dijo una verdad entre las mil mentiras que me han envenenado toda mi vida… y hacerte sufrir me está haciendo más fuerte.- Sasuke sonrió con crueldad, y óbito se dejó caer al suelo completamente, agotado.- pero veo que no das para mucho más… esa batalla para recuperar el rinnegan te dejó bastante seco… no creo que sirvas para mucho. Óbito uchiha, te concedo tu mayor deseo… volver a reunirte con Rin… tranquilo, pronto te seguirán muchos más…- concedió Sasuke, para luego exclamar de nuevo **amateratsu** e inundar el cuerpo de óbito con flamas negras. El uchiha no pudo ni gritar, sólo quería acabar ya con todo. Toda su vida había sido un engaño, y algo así solo podía acabar mal. Lo último que vio antes de desconectarse fue una luz blanca, de la cual salía el sonido de una risa muy familiar… una risa que le arrancó otra a él. Ella le había estado esperando… Mientras, Sasuke contempló los restos ennegrecidos del uchiha mayor con un gesto serio. Ahora sí que estaba solo. Ahora sí que era el último uchiha. Contempló el rinnegan de su mano, mientras los zetsu blancos del lugar se arrodillaban ante él, obedientes. Una nueva era iba a empezar, una era de venganza, una era de poder. Una era de REVOLUCIÓN.

* * *

 **Bueno, cortamos aquí por ahora. Si, lo se, muchísimo drama en este episodio, a ver, es directamente proporcional a lo que Naruto quería a Sakura, es normal que se encuentre así. Quería reflejar a Naruto berserker, al borde de estallar, luchando contra el odio como puede. Es un momento muy difícil para el, y ya le explica a Kakashi la única razón por la que contiene al zorro... quiere matar EL a Sasuke. El objetivo de hoy era sobre todo ver la evolución de Naruto desde el odio y culpa desmedidos hasta que logra centrarse y llegar a una tregua consigo mismo, de ahí los momentos con Tsunade (espero que esa conversación haya quedado emotiva, a mí me ha encantado, es un resumen del sentir de Naruto) y Kizashi.**

 **No me seáis muy duros con Mebuki, ¿como os sentiríais vosotros en su lugar? Lo que Naruto descubre en este episodio es que mucha gente se siente como el, y cada uno lo lleva como puede... Mebuki, Kizashi, Kakashi... la muerte de Sakura ha sido un duro golpe para todos. Si podéis ser duros con el consejo de la hoja, aunque lo cierto es que tienen razón... perder al clan uchiha es algo inadmisible, lo más lógico es arrancarle material a Sasuke para rehacerlo antes de matarle... el problema es que Naruto no va a permitir que haya decenas de minisasuke corriendo por la aldea.**

 **Pero comentemos mi parte favorita... EL FINAL. Lo dije antes, lo repito ahora y las veces que haga falta: SASUKE VA A SER UN VILLANO A LA ALTURA DE NARUTO. Es su polo opuesto, su antagonista, y aquí no voy a tenerlo entre sus tierras como en la serie. No, aquí ha optado por la senda del poder, y no tiene más lealtades que a si mismo. Os lo esperabais? En mi opinión, el momento perfecto era con óbito débil y sin un ojo tras luchar con konan. De una tacada, sin apenas esfuerzo, tenemos al Sasuke del final de la serie. Y con esa idea para mejorar su poder además... tiene base canónica, en serio, se explica al final de todo. Al igual que el aumento de poder de Naruto tb la tiene, está todo relacionado con la misma idea.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, en cuanto pueda subo otro, ya sabéis que mínimo uno al mes, el siguiente será... pesadilla.**


	3. Pesadilla

Cap2: pesadilla

 **Hola buenas! Si, lo sé, "Angron11, has tardado mucho!" En mi defensa, por medio he tenido un viaje y un mundial, el verano es muy puñetero XD pero aquí lo tenéis, más de "la oscuridad en ti" tras una semana de puro narusaku. Hoy tenéis NaruKarin como debe de ser, el primer paso, una conversación sobre la que hablaremos y... una nueva sorpresa. ¿Cuanto odiáis a este Sasuke? Porque yo me estoy reconciliando con ese personaje, es el villano definitivo :D pasó a los reviews, un placer leeros!**

 **Nothernlights91:** hola de nuevo! Mil gracias, viniendo de ti es un auténtico honor leer tu review! Realmente me conformo con que os entretenga y os inspire a todos los lectores, ese es su objetivo final. Y me has pillado: he roto con el canon en esta obra, quiero sorprender, plantear un final alternativo coherente, de momento estoy bastante contento, sobre todo sabiendo por donde ira la trama XD

Sobre lo de Naruto listo... a ver, Sasuke, Karin, Naruto... todos ofrecen un nuevo enfoque en esta obra. Yo no veo a Naruto como un estúpido, lo veo más como un ignorante e ingenuo huérfano. No es tonto, simplemente carece de una educación adecuada y tiene un corazón demasiado grande. Pero la muerte de Sakura es un catalizador brutal para el: todo lo que el quería de verdad, su visión del mundo, muerta a manos de su mejor amigo. Y después de acariciar con los dedos ese sueño de enamorar a Sakura... ni tan siquiera sabe si realmente ella le quería o si lo hizo por obligación, por así decirlo... de ahí esa ira acumulada, y esa forma de enfrentarse a todos. Ya no quiere quedar bien con todos, solo quiere una cosa: matar a Sasuke.

Disfruta del capítulo, hoy creo que te gustara, un saludo!

 **Gjr-sama:** hola! Pues lo has clavado: Naruto ya no sigue la senda de Ashura. ashura no perdió al amor de su vida a manos de Indra. Naruto no quiere ni cruzadas, ni salvar el mundo, ni nada... sólo la sangre de Sasuke en sus manos. Es la única manera que tiene de no pensar más profundamente en todo lo referente a Sakura, una tregua consigo mismo. Hoy toca hirashin, y en un futuro... digamos que daremos un buen giro. Podría desarrollar esas cadenas, o el fuinjutsu, pero el capítulo que viene pasara algo que dirigirá su entrenamiento en otra dirección... no te digo más que casi te hago un pedazo de spoiler XD

y si, el Sasuke de este fic ME ENCANTA. Joder, es muy frustrante verle en esa tierra de nadie que le dejo kishimoto, en mi opinión sobra completamente ahí. Sasuke, o se redime nada más matar a itachi, o acaba como aquí, no veo un punto medio. Y el de aquí da muchísimo juego, hoy vas a ver que es un cabron MUY retorcido. Te confesaré que Sasuke está a muy poco de alcanzar ese tope que vimos en el canon, es Naruto el que va a tener que crecer muchísimo. Solamente le frena una cosa: teme lo impredecible de Naruto. Sabe que Naruto nunca es fácil, por eso no lo ha cazado todavía.

Y si, es clave esa experiencia previa de Naruto, así como cierto... acontecimiento futuro. No digo más. Un saludo y disfruta, gracias por leerme!

 **Adrit126** : buenas de nuevo! Gracias, era mi intención reflejarlo así, lo intente visualizar (me ayudó muchísimo ese vídeo que nombre al inicio del fic, "Sakura die, Naruto cry") y me salió eso. Naruto no puede asimilar esa muerte, es lógico, sobre todo después de haber estado con ella como estuvo. Ahora está como quien dice en modo kamikaze: quiere encontrar a Sasuke, matarlo lentamente y luego... quién sabe. Es la única manera que tiene de dejar de lado el dolor, aunque sea parcialmente. Y aquí entra en juego algo que no se esperaba, el último regalo de Sakura por así decirlo... Karin.

Peligra tu amor por Sasuke? Yo lo estoy adorando, lo usaré así en más fics fijísimo. Me parece que el toque de villano definitivo le sienta perfecto, en serio, es un pj nacido para ese papel, el de malo definitivo. Ni kaguya, ni madara, Sasuke podía haber hecho mejor todos esos papeles a la vez.

Y si, va en modo vengador, aunque kurama... digamos que hoy vas a ver que no es precisamente un amigo. El kurama de esta obra es un demonio, no un aliado en si. Un saludo y disfruta!

 **Kamen Rider Predator** : hola buenas! Si, ahora Naruto no ve a Sasuke como su mejor amigo, verás como incluso ya usa el pasado para referirse a los buenos momentos con él. Creo que te gustara la conversación que hoy tendrá kurama con Naruto, viendo tu review XD y si, no pude resistirme a poner ese momento. Quizás queda demasiado avispado para Naruto, pero qué demonios, todos queríamos verlo XD lo de matar... tú tranquilo, a cada cerdo le llega su San Martín en este fic ;)

Hoy tienes NaruKarin, comienzan a relacionarse. Y tienes más de Sasuke, su plan de revolución aquí sí que es creíble, no como esa ridiculez de la parte final de shippuden, donde lo hace TODO mal. Aquí de verdad quiere ganar y no es un recurso de kishimoto para poner una batalla final. Un saludo y disfruta!

 **Thonycvs** : hola! Gracias, me alegra que te guste! Si, aquí Sasuke no es un medio bueno, medio malo, es un villano con todas las de la ley, y hará todo lo que este en su mano para vencer (y de paso os generará o amor o odio, depende XD) un saludo y disfruta!

 **LaylaMT** : hola buenas! Aquí tienes NaruKarin para aburrir, tus deseos son ordenes xD un saludo y disfruta!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **aaaaaaaaaaa** \- Ser sobrenatural, dios, invocación hablando

- ** _aaaaaaaaaaa_** \- Ser sobrenatural, dios, invocación pensando.

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: Desde luego, no soy masashi kishimoto camuflado. Lo siento. El mundo Naruto le pertenece y se lo vende a quien quiera, actualmente está con boruto buscando algo de originalidad mientras plagia el argumento del Naruto original. Yo solo pongo esta historia en circulación, sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

 _"¿Quién dice que los sueños y las pesadillas no sean tan reales como el aquí y el ahora?"_

Lennon.

Entre los oscuros túneles, un individuo avanzaba sin temor, aunque eso no le privaba de cautela. Su aspecto era muy característico: su larga capa roja con capucha contrastaba con su piel extremadamente pálida, incluso con algunas escamas en su rostro y cuello. Su largo cabello también blanco asomaba por su frente y costados del rostro, acompañado de esos lentes brillantes y redondos. Kabuto, el discípulo de orochimaru y actual sennin de las serpientes, caminaba por el complejo de túneles que era su lugar de encuentro. La razón de su cautela era simple: ese entorno no era su base secreta, si no la de su futuro aliado. Y, como serpiente que era, sabía lo que le podía aportar ese aliado… y también lo que le podía arrebatar. Una serpiente nunca se fía de nadie, así que kabuto tenía preparados unos cuantos ases en la manga para cuando hablase con su objetivo… "uchiha madara". JA, ese nombre aparecía entrecomillado porque, primero su maestro, y después el yakushi, habían descubierto la verdad: ese individuo de la máscara naranja era un impostor, un fraude. Kabuto tenía al auténtico madara como una de sus marionetas del **edo tensei** , esperando el momento de usarla. Pero, aún con este engaño, le interesaba pactar con este individuo, era poderoso, y claramente un uchiha, y lo más importante… podía darle aquello que más anhelaba en el mundo. Llegó al citado punto de encuentro, un enorme claro despejado entre tanto túnel, y esperó. Comenzaba a impacientarse cuando una voz habló de entre los túneles a su espalda.

-Me sorprende que aún exista una serpiente blanca…- comentó una voz familiar. Kabuto se giró para ver a su interlocutor, reconociéndolo de inmediato.

-Sasuke kun… me sorprende verte aquí.- concedió el sennin sin borrar su suave sonrisa del rostro, aunque por dentro estuviese inquieto. Maldita sea, su objetivo era pactar con el enmascarado para llevarse a Sasuke, y ahora el pelinegro aparecía por allí… era un problema, aunque nunca lo mostraría, una serpiente tiene la sangre fría y el rostro congelado, nunca revelaría información de más. Y parecía que el uchiha pelinegro también había aprendido esa lección: Sasuke anduvo hasta sentarse sobre un esqueleto de una inmensa criatura que murió allí hace muchísimo, vestido con su tradicional yukata abierta de color gris con el símbolo uchiha a la espalda y ese lazo morado en la cintura junto con sus pantalones negros, con un pie colgando de las alturas, y su pelo tapándole su ojo derecho.- No es que no quiera rememorar viejos tiempos, pero había quedado para verme con otra persona…

-¿el falso uchiha madara, me equivoco?- le interrumpió Sasuke con hastío, mientras kabuto, ahora sí, abría los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Cómo sabía ese mocoso…? Aunque lo peor no era eso, era la sensación que transmitía el uchiha. Como sennin, kabuto podía percibir fácilmente el nivel de poder del enemigo… y Sasuke presentaba una fuerza inmensa. Muchísimo mayor que cuando mató a orochimaru. No sabía que le había pasado, pero le había pillado por sorpresa: ni tan siquiera sus serpientes espía, capaces de hallar este lugar e incluso averiguar cuando tenía pensado el líder de akatsuki pasarse por allí, le habían informado de estos cambios en el uchiha menor. Era un territorio nuevo, y una serpiente nunca estaba cómoda en esa situación.- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Supe de tu intención porque quien te reveló todo esto realmente jugaba a dos bandas…- confesó Sasuke, rememorando la información obtenida del zetsu negro, que deliberadamente había estado filtrando información al yakushi para facilitar su plan del ojo de luna y la resurrección de su madre. Kabuto… otra pieza de ajedrez dentro del juego del ser artificial de color negro…- y supe que venías tú porque hueles demasiado a orochimaru… dime kabuto, ¿Qué querías pactar con un impostor como Óbito uchiha?-

-Sasuke kun…- contestó kabuto, sonriendo y adoptando su tono de voz suave mientras se acercaba poco a poco al pelinegro. Sasuke no sabía de la serpiente blanca que mantenía oculta en su espalda, tenía una oportunidad de llevarse todo el premio sin esfuerzo. Sólo debía de ser… sigiloso, y aprovecharse de la arrogancia de Sasuke.- sólo quería pactar una alianza… ofrecerle mis marionetas del edo tensei en su guerra a cambio de… algo importante…- kabuto continuó acercándose, mientras Sasuke ni se inmutaba. Ese imbécil no se había dado cuenta. Pronto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.- ¡pero creo que lo tomaré sin más!- exclamó la traicionera serpiente, lanzándose a por Sasuke ahora que parecía desprevenido. El uchiha no hizo amago de moverse, para felicidad del yakushi. Pero, cuando estaba a milímetros de morderle con su sierpe blanca e inmovilizarlo, pudo oír una palabra que le heló la sangre.

-Patético…- murmuró el uchiha, desapareciendo como un borrón del alcance de kabuto y apareciendo en su lugar una roca cercana. Antes de que el yakushi pudiese reaccionar, Sasuke estaba tras él, impertérrito y con un gesto aburrido en el rostro, y pronunció otras dos palabras aún peores que la anterior.- **Shinra tensei…** \- Kabuto abrió los ojos con pánico al poder ver de reojo un brillo morado en el ojo de Sasuke oculto tras su pelo. El rinnegan. Sasuke poseía el rinnegan. Y parecía controlarlo con soltura. No pudo analizar mucho más, puesto que pronto sintió como si una mano invisible le apretase el cuello con fuerza, asfixiándole. Intentó juntar las manos para invocar a sus marionetas, pero Sasuke lo levantó del suelo, impidiendo que completase el jutsu.- Ambos somos discípulos de orochimaru kabuto, ¿te crees que no sé que necesitas tocar el suelo para usar el **edo tensei**? Orochimaru siempre fue predecible, por eso murió en pijama y en su cama… y veo que tú eres igual.

-No… no lo entiendes Sasuke kun…- contestó con dificultad kabuto, apurando las opciones. Había subestimado enormemente a su enemigo, y ahora lo estaba pagando. No podía defenderse, estaba completamente inmovilizado, y aunque consiguiese escurrirse el uchiha sólo tendría que volver a usar el rinnegan y volvería a empezar el problema. Y tampoco podía mentir a Sasuke, estuvo más de tres años con él y orochimaru, sabía perfectamente detectar sus mentiras. Sólo le quedaba una opción.- Ne… necesito un cuerpo joven de uchiha… para alcanzar… mi… mi sueño…

-Si si, el sueño de esa serpiente… todos los kekkei genkai. Es ridículo entonces lo que haces, yo solo tengo dos actualmente.

-Po… por algo debo de empezar…

-¿Sabes? Puedo concedértelo… pero a mi manera.- ofreció Sasuke con su arrogancia habitual, mientras kabuto fruncía el ceño con confusión a pesar de la asfixia que comenzaba a vencerle. Sólo por su modo sennin aguantaba despierto. Cuando estaba en el límite, Sasuke le soltó sin más, cayendo el yakushi al suelo mientras tosía de rodillas.- Quieres un cuerpo con todos los kekkei genkai, incluido el sharingan. No te permitiré tomar un cuerpo uchiha, pero si puedo concederte dos sharingan a cambio de tus servicios…

-Co… argghh… ¿Cómo?- preguntó entre lamentos kabuto mientras se recuperaba. Era imposible que pudiese lograr dos sharingan sin tomar el cuerpo de Sasuke.

-Resulta que mi hermano no acabó con todo mi clan por sí mismo… ni tampoco fue idea suya. Óbito uchiha participó, y junto a Danzo shimura se apropió de la herencia de mi familia… tengo los sharingan de cada uchiha muerto depositados en una sala en mi base.- Kabuto abrió los ojos con ansiedad tras oír eso, ¿esos sharingan seguían disponibles? Sabía por medio de su maestro que Danzo se había apropiado de diez, junto con el ojo de shisui, pero no tenía noticias del resto…

-¿no los destruyó konoha tras enterrar a sus portadores?- preguntó con duda el yakushi.

-Konoha está llena de ineptos… se les escapó la invasión de orochimaru en los exámenes chunnin, no tenían equipos anbu de reserva preparados para traerme de vuelta cuando deserté, maltrataron al jinchuriki del kiuby durante años sin saber que en cualquier momento podía abrir el sello de la parca y matarlos a todos…- comenzó a enumerar el uchiha, mientras kabuto asentía dándole la razón… lo cierto es que konoha tenía un problema grave con la seguridad, el podría haberse infiltrado en la torre hokage durante esos exámenes chunnin si hubiese querido.- Es de esperar de ellos que no tuviesen la suficiente inteligencia como para ordenar destruir cada sharingan. Y ahora me pertenecen, así como la organización akatsuki, y los usaré para hacer justicia. Puedes participar en mi revolución… o podemos continuar donde lo dejamos hace unos segundos.- dijo amenazante el uchiha, mientras cientos de zetsu blancos aparecían por cada túnel, y miraban al sennin en silencio. Vale, estaba claro que Sasuke no iba de farol, y que tenía la mano ganadora… siete biju, el rinnegan, el **mangekyo sharingan** y el ejército de zetsu blancos… el yakushi estaría loco si no se subiese a ese tren.

-¿Qué ofreces?

-Tú me darás a tus marionetas, y yo te daré esos ojos que tanto deseas cuando finalices el trabajo, ojos que podrás traspasar a un nuevo cuerpo si quieres. Y, cuando acabe con mi deber, podrás tomar a un miembro de cada kekkei genkai. No me importa. Eso sí: destruirás de inmediato todo uchiha que puedas convocar. No usarás a ningún portador de los tres tomoes en tus fuerzas, yo les voy a dar… otro uso.- declaró Sasuke, y kabuto dibujó una suave sonrisa. Al fin los tenía a su alcance, al fin conseguiría el sharingan. Y no sólo eso, si Sasuke vencía en su "revolución", tendría acceso a aquello que orochimaru nunca tuvo: cada kekkei genkai. Era cierto que no confiaba del todo en Sasuke, no en vano había matado a orochimaru por hacerlo, sabía perfectamente que el uchiha no quería aliados, sólo siervos. Pero merecía la pena la apuesta. En el peor caso, tomaría los ojos de Sasuke cuando fuese vencido. Era una inversión rentable.

-Sasuke kun… me parece que tenemos un trato, ¿cuál es el plan?

-Por lo pronto, necesito a tus no muertos destrozando cada aldea elemental… salvo konoha. Óbito fue un imbécil al declarar la guerra a las aldeas conjuntamente, las dio la oportunidad de unirse, y eso no me interesa. Las necesito desunidas, como siempre. Así que usarás a cada marioneta de cada país para atacar al vecino: los ninjas muertos de Suna atacaran con sus bandanas bien visibles a Iwa, los de iwa a kumo, los de kumo a kiri, y los de kiri a Suna. Esos patéticos kage no saben del **edo tensei** de manera precisa, sólo saben que existe por la batalla entre orochimaru y el sandaime, konoha seguro se habrá guardado toda la información necesaria para evitar que las demás aldeas investiguen. Esos imbéciles creerán que la otra aldea ha desarrollado el **edo tensei** , y ocultarán la información al resto por temor a verse invadidos.- explicó Sasuke, mientras kabuto arqueaba ambas cejas con sorpresa. Joder, era brillante. Su plan original era atacar de frente con todo, aprovechándose de que sus guerreros eran eternos, pero eso hubiese provocado que las naciones cooperasen entre ellas y, con toda la información sobre su jutsu disponible, descubriesen la gran debilidad del **edo tensei** : el sellado. Pero, de esta manera, ninguna aldea se uniría al resto, cada una haría la guerra en su propio territorio, e incluso puede que invadiesen las cercanas en expediciones de venganza. Sólo tendría que evitar que se comunicasen entre ellos y no permitirles encontrarse con sus propios revividos en esas expediciones de venganza, cosa fácil si usaba su red de espías y ninjas sensor revividos. Sasuke era un maldito genio, ya había demostrado una mente afilada para la estrategia con orochimaru, unida a un corazón de hielo que le permitía prescindir de lo que hiciese falta para alcanzar la victoria. Era un plan brillante, aunque había un gran pero…

-Sabes que, cuando konoha se entere, revelará todo al resto de aldeas y tu plan se vendrá abajo, ¿no?

-Por eso no tocarás konoha… es mía. Tú sólo dispón a los muertos de la hoja en sus fronteras para evitar que reciba información de las otras aldeas o peticiones de ayuda, yo me encargaré de mi propio hogar.- anunció Sasuke, sonriendo con crueldad, una mucho más pura y fuerte que la que mostró con orochimaru. Kabuto sonrió para sus adentros: ya había visto durante su entrenamiento que Sasuke sólo necesitaba un empujón más y sería el más despiadado del continente, lo supo desde que le vio matar a sangre fría a cien prisioneros de orochimaru por simple entrenamiento, y ahora veía que estaba en lo cierto. No sabía qué le había guiado en esa dirección, pero no iba a preguntar. O bueno, si que iba a hacer una pregunta…

-¿Y Naruto kun?- cuestionó con una sonrisa burlona el yakushi. Conocía a Sasuke, sabía que ese ninja rubio era su debilidad. Y un as en la manga para el propio kabuto: quizás, si el uzumaki debilitase a Sasuke, podría hacerse con sus ojos más fácilmente.

-¿Qué sabes de él?- preguntó con un gesto serio Sasuke, perdiendo de inmediato su tono arrogante. Lo dicho: sapo gana a serpiente en ese juego.

-Salió de Konoha con una amiga nuestra en común… y te anda buscando.- reveló Kabuto, refiriéndose a la otra uzumaki del continente. No sabía mucho más, tenía que mantener sus serpientes lejos de su amada karin si quería evitar que le descubriese, por lo que no sabía ni hacía dónde habían ido, ni qué plan tenía el rubio. Pero Sasuke, tras unos segundos pensando, sonrió. Y lo hizo con saña, estallando en una carcajada histérica. Esa serpiente le acababa de dar toda la información que necesitaba… y una idea extremadamente cruel asomó por su mente.

-Bien, no les molestes, sé a dónde va…- su ojo dibujó el **mangekyo sharingan** mientras seguía manteniendo esa sonrisa sádica, una que incluso hizo a kabuto dar un paso atrás.- Y mi propio sharingan le estará esperando…- Si, era cierto, de todo el continente, Naruto era de los pocos que podía vencerle: sapo gana a serpiente. Desde la victoria de Naruto contra pain, Naruto había avanzado muchísimo. Seguramente Sasuke podría superarle ahora que poseía el doujutsu definitivo, pero en su nueva forma de actuar había una intención más oscura que el simple asesinato. Necesitaba a Naruto con vida y vencido... Además, siempre podía añadir un elemento más a esa ecuación…

* * *

La oscuridad del cuarto cada vez era más asfixiante, la atrapaba, la absorbía el alma. Karin se removía en su estrecho colchón, intentando no hacer el más mínimo ruido, y preguntándose una y otra vez si su vida iba a ser así por siempre. Toda su existencia había tenido que adaptarse a esa corriente descontrolada que era su vida: dejarse usar cuando su madre murió, desarrollar sus habilidades para sobrevivir cuando se cansó de ser usada como un tanque de chakra, y buscar una utilidad cuando no la tenía. Porque toda su vida le había enseñado una cosa: su existencia dependía de su utilidad. Sus raíces uzumaki y poderes eran una maldición, eso lo tenía claro, sin ellos su madre no habría muerto, y aún si lo hubiese hecho ella habría acabado en un orfanato y no siendo mordida una y otra vez. Su físico también era una maldición, para su desgracia: la vida ya era muy difícil para una mujer, más aún para una mujer sin nadie más en el mundo, y se hacía casi imposible si además se trataba de una mujer atractiva. En un principio los ninjas de Kusa la respetaron por ser sólo una cría de diez años, pero pronto la edad empezó a ser un impedimento cada vez más ligero. Sus piernas esbeltas de piel ligeramente bronceada, su cuerpo curvilíneo, sin mucho pecho pero si con el suficiente como para llamar la atención de un hombre, y sobre todo su rostro, con esos labios carnosos y sus ojos exóticos y llamativos, acompañados de ese pelo del color del fuego, fueron como un faro para las miradas perversas de shinobi necesitados de distracciones entre misión y misión, y aumentaron más cuando los conflictos escasearon y ya no era tan necesario morderla. La insinuación de usarla en misiones de seducción fue la gota que colmó el vaso de la uzumaki, que desertó de Kusa a la primera oportunidad.

Y esa oportunidad, para su desgracia, no mejoró mucho su situación. Cuando orochimaru, el sannin serpiente, la reclutó tras matar a sus escoltas, creyó en serio que las cosas podrían mejorar… pero no fue así. Orochimaru la hizo mil pruebas, la sacó sangre hasta casi matarla, y luego la encerró en una celda para experimentar más con ella. En ese oscuro lugar, entre lágrimas, entendió su situación: su supervivencia se basaba en su utilidad. Cuando dejaba de ser útil, su sufrimiento aumentaba. Si era completamente útil, su sufrimiento sería menor. Y, para ser útil, usaría cada recurso a su alcance… incluido su físico y su intelecto. Gracias a Kami había heredado la inteligencia de su madre, y con eso trazó un plan para, si bien no escapar, si disponer de una estancia mucho más fácil. Y para ello sedujo a la persona con mayor rango de la base por detrás de orochimaru: kabuto yakushi. El peliblanco ya se había quedado mirándola fijamente cuando llegó, y eso la incomodó muchísimo por aquel entonces. Esa mirada era lasciva, obsesiva, carente de afecto… ese hombre sólo veía en ella un objeto a poseer. Pero ese hombre también disponía de poder e influencia… lo que necesitaba para empezar a hacer su vida más manejable. Poco a poco, entre conversación y conversación durante las pruebas del yakushi, consiguió acercarse a él.

Y con el tiempo logró que llegase más lejos ese acercamiento. La dolió, odió ese instante con todas sus fuerzas, pero logró que kabuto la tomase como ese juguete que quería. Y, una vez le enseñó lo que podía ofrecer, comenzó a recuperar terreno. Primero logró salir de su celda. En sus pocas conversaciones de cama, Kabuto pudo ver en ella una mente afilada, ideal para el trabajo clínico, y además en el momento preciso, sabía que en cualquier momento orochimaru decidiría usarla para experimentar con el sello maldito, y una vez lo hiciese no habría nada más que hacer. Y no le apetecía perder a su nuevo juguete de diversión, las noches eran muy aburridas en ese lugar. Convenció a orochimaru de que podía ser una excelente asistente en el laboratorio, y luego la predisposición de la pelirroja por aprender hizo el resto. Incluso mostró una habilidad fuera de lo común para el sellado, siendo vital para el perfeccionamiento del **edo tensei**. Su estancia mejoró ligeramente, su habitación pasó a tener ventana y baño propio, sus muñecas se liberaron de los grilletes y la sombra de ser marcada con ese infernal sello que convertía a su portador en un monstruo se alejó lo suficiente como para permitirla respirar. Aunque el precio a pagar fuese duro. Todas las noches que kabuto pasaba con ella, que afortunadamente no eran muchas, la ojirroja desconectaba y se dejaba hacer, sabiendo que el yakushi sólo buscaba una cosa. Y ella se refugiaba en las palabras de su madre: algún día aparecerá alguien que te haga feliz. Algún día ocurriría, algún día alguien rompería esa oscuridad que la atormentaba. Aunque poco a poco perdía la fe, y la oscuridad en ella ganaba terreno. El temor a que el mundo la devorase… o a perder lo poco que podía quedarle.

-Karin…- oyó en medio de ninguna parte, mientras ella trataba de zafarse de esa oscuridad. Volvía a sentir los brazos de kabuto aprisionándola, a pesar de que hacía muchísimo que la había abandonado en una celda y tirado la llave.- Karin…- no, no podía ser kabuto… ¿y si era Sasuke de nuevo, dispuesto a destrozarla del todo?- Karin…- no, tampoco era Sasuke. Se centró más en esa sensación, era una mano. Una mano tocándola el hombro. Abrió los ojos con pesadez, y necesitó unos segundos para situarse. Pero, una vez vio a su lado una llamativa melena rubia, logró entenderlo todo. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Instintivamente se apartó de su acompañante, más por costumbre que por terror.- pe… perdón dattebayo… estabas removiéndote y lamentándote en sueños, creí que tenías una pesadilla…- se disculpó el uzumaki, mientras la fémina lo miraba con una mueca totalmente confusa. El ojo de kagura de Karin había detectado en esos ojos azules… ¿tristeza?... al verla apartarse así. No lo entendía, ¿Qué podía importarle a él cómo reaccionaba ella? Y su mente viajó de nuevo al día que lo conoció.

(Flashback inicia)

Ahí volvía a estar… volvía a iniciar su camino. Volvía a vivir en una celda sin ventanas, con barrotes y cemento como únicos compañeros. No iba a negar que al menos parecía en mejor estado de conservación que las que le asignó Kusa, u orochimaru en un principio. Tras el ataque de pain, muy pocos edificios y estructuras habían quedado en pie… y una de ellas era el complejo de prisiones en el interior del monte hokage. Los anbu de konoha habían adecentado el lugar, y tras el incidente con Danzo shimura no faltaban ocupantes, la práctica totalidad de raíz estaba allí encerrada. Pero, aún a falta de ratas y cucarachas, y con derecho a un retrete donde poder hacer sus necesidades y un jergón de paja medianamente cómodo, Karin sabía que su vida no iba a ir a mejor. No, sabía que había vuelto a su vida en Kusa… si konoha no resultaba ser peor. La hoja y la hierba tenían muchas similitudes. Seguro que ya habrían averiguado su clan de origen, quizás incluso sus habilidades. Y una vez lo hiciesen, estaría perdida: seguramente la volverían a usar para curar a los soldados; y, probablemente, la someterían al acta de restauración de clanes. Su madre le había hablado de esa barbarie, principal razón por la que huyeron de las grandes aldeas. Desde la destrucción de uzu, los genes uzumaki eran más valiosos que el oro. La aldea que recrease el clan del remolino bajo su estandarte ganaría un poderoso instrumento de guerra gracias a sus habilidades y genjutsu. Y, tras la muerte de su madre, la pelirroja era la última uzumaki purasangre, todos los demás que portaban el apellido no portaban esos genes, sólo disponían de ese apellido por tener alguno y como homenaje a la grandeza de uzushiogakure… el mundo estaba lleno de falsos uzumaki, y ella era la única auténtica… al menos que supiese.

Hubiese seguido cavilando, pero su ojo de Kagura se volvió completamente loco de golpe. Alguien se aproximaba a su celda, alguien… diferente. Vio la puerta del habitáculo abrirse, y una presencia tan cálida como el mismo sol entró. Su ojo de Kagura, entre sus diversas aplicaciones como detectar intrusos en las cercanías, sentía las emociones de quien se le cruzase, y, para repugnancia de la uzumaki, la mayoría eran negativas. La ira, lascivia, odio… para ella eran tan comunes como para cualquier otro el olor de la madera o de la comida recién cocinada. Veía tales emociones como colores, colores oscuros, variaciones del negro. El alma más negra que vio fue orochimaru, sin duda… hasta que vio a Sasuke. Sasuke presentaba un color único, un púrpura que podía o bien volverse brillante como el cristal, o bien oscurecerse como el lodo. Y, para horror de la uzumaki, había resultado ser esto último. Su sorpresa actual llegaba por el color que desprendía el nuevo vístante. Era un color amarillo, un amarillo con algunos tonos anaranjados. Un color cálido. Sólo su madre le había ofrecido anteriormente un color tan cálido, aunque se tratase en este caso de un amarillo algo apagado. Su experiencia le decía que ese amarillo era antes más brillante, algo le afligía. Y ahondando en ese color, descubrió algo que la hizo contener la respiración con miedo. Algo oscuro, algo terrible, el odio más puro que había sentido en su vida. Un color rojo oscuro como la sangre, encajado en su interior, alimentándose de él. No era posible, una persona no podía tener dos colores, y menos tan contrapuestos. Luz y oscuridad. Hubiese investigado más, sin sus gafas sólo veía un borrón y debía de basarse en su poder, pero ese chico comenzó a hablar.

-Esto… ¿eres Karin?- preguntó mientras se rascaba la nuca. Y Karin dibujó una mueca de aún más confusión. Joder, ¿era estúpido? ¿Quién iba a ser sino en esa celda? La experiencia personal de Karin la hizo desconfiar aún con esa seña de falta de peligro.

-Si, soy yo… si vienes a por información sobre akatsuki, ya dije todo lo que sé a los anbu…- confesó con pesadumbre la mujer, deseando que eso bastase para espantarlo. Si no tenía nada de interés para él, quizás la dejaría en paz. Pero no iba a ser el caso…

-No me interesa akatsuki.- comentó con un tono serio, temiéndose entonces Karin lo peor. Todavía tenía una utilidad para sus carceleros… su físico.

-Lo… lo que vayas a hacer, hazlo rápido…- dijo con severidad Karin, mientras se sentaba en su jergón de paja con la mirada gacha y comenzaba a apartarse la capa. Y ese chico rubio tardó unos segundos en entenderlo, pero cuando lo hizo su reacción fue tan sorprendente como ese aura que desprendía. Karin paró de desvestirse porque sintió… disgusto. No era asco hacia ella, era más bien hacía la propuesta. No se sentía ofendida por pensar que le resultaba repulsiva al ojiazul, realmente el ofendido era él, lo que la hizo abofetearse mentalmente por dar por sentado eso. Su reacción había sido similar a la de una persona que recibía un insulto.

-No vengo a eso… jamás le haría algo así a una mujer.- declaró con una mueca de disgusto, mientras Karin arqueaba una ceja. No estaba fingiendo, era una reacción natural. Y eso era lo que la sorprendía.- Venía realmente por dos cosas… lo primero es a devolverte esto.- cambió de tercio el joven, ignorando su propio enfado ante tal insinuación y tendiéndole algo que hizo a Karin lanzar un grito de sorpresa. Se trataban de sus lentes. A pesar de su visión borrosa, esas gafas le resultaban inconfundibles gracias a esa montura roja. Tras despertarse en esa celda, las había buscado sin éxito, y se había resignado a pasarse viendo borroso el resto de sus días. Pero ese visitante llegaba con un presente importante para ella, una muestra de amabilidad que la permitió abrirse un poco a ese individuo. Su ojo de Kagura no se había equivocado, al parecer… era cálido.

-Gra… gracias…- agradeció Karin, tomando los lentes y poniéndoselos. Ahora volvía a ver algo más que figuras borrosas, y lo que contempló la sorprendió de nuevo. Demonios, ese chico era… guapo. Era rubio, con una melena algo descuidada pero de un color que nunca había visto antes. Sus ojos eran azules, hipnóticos, como dos océanos inmensos. Y era alto y fuerte, con una piel bronceada que delataba que se dedicaba al servicio ninja activo. Ofrecía mucha información, así como una imagen… amigable, a pesar de sus ojeras marcadas. Sólo la intranquilizaba ese color oscuro de su interior, pero pudo llegar a la conclusión de que, si bien era algo malo, no lo controlaba. Lo contenía incluso, concretamente en su vientre. Más calmada, la uzumaki decidió arreglar su metedura de pata.- Lo… lo siento por lo que te dije antes…

-No te preocupes, dattebayo…- la disculpó el ojiazul, conteniendo como pudo Karin una sonrisa. Esa coletilla era rara.- ¿Alguien te ha hecho eso aquí?- preguntó con un tono serio, uno que incluso hizo erguirse nerviosa a Karin. Su ojo de Kagura revelaba en ese momento una fuerte ira… pero diferente a la que siempre había percibido. Era una ira desmedida, intensa… pero controlada. Y parecía estar dirigida a quien la hubiese violado si la respuesta fuese afirmativa. ¿Ese chico rubio haría eso por ella? ¿Por qué? No era fingido, de verdad le importaba la respuesta, por lo que la uzumaki contestó.

-N… no… tú tranquilo… me… me han tratado bien.- declaró Karin, notando como esa ira desaparecía al instante por una sensación de alivio. ¿Alivio por… ella?- ¿cuál era la segunda cosa?

-Si… tú… tú luchaste junto a … Sasuke…- no la hizo falta el ojo de Kagura para sentir el dolor del rubio al decir ese nombre.- ¿no?

-Si…- repuso Karin. ¿Para qué mentir? La encontraron con la capa de akatsuki junto a Sasuke, aunque las condiciones no fuesen amigables…- Pero ya no, si es lo que preguntas… no desde que me atravesó el pecho con su Raiton (elemento rayo)…- El ojiazul arqueó las cejas ante ese comentario, y Karin volvió a sentir esa ira de nuevo en su interior, esa ira pugnando por salir, pero también inofensiva para ella. Lo notó cerrar los puños inconscientemente, apretar los dientes… ¿era por su contestación… o por lo último que había dicho? No había percibido esa ira hasta mencionar su herida en el pecho. Lo que la hizo recordar algo.- La… la chica que me salvó la vida… esa kunoichi médico…

-Está muerta.- cortó con sequedad el ojiazul, y Karin pudo sentir como reprimía mil emociones. Sentía una inmensa tristeza, dolor… y odio. Y ese color rojo brillaba con más fuerza cuando lo sintió odiar, haciéndose más intenso. La ojirroja apretó los dientes y miró al suelo con rabia… esa chica había muerto… le había salvado la vida y luego Sasuke la había matado sin contemplaciones a pesar de su poder. No era justo. El carcelero volvió a hablar, despertándola de su amargura.- Está relacionado con él lo que te voy a pedir… sé que ya no luchas junto a él, pero sí que estuviste un tiempo acompañándolo… necesito encontrarlo. Necesito pararle. Pero no sé dónde puede estar. Necesito tu ayuda… si supieses de alguna base, de algún lugar…

-De… de saberlo… ¿Qué harás cuando lo… encuentres?- preguntó con duda la uzumaki. No era por amor, eso había muerto atravesado en su herida del pecho. Era temor. ¿Y si quería reclutarlo? Sólo de pensar en estar en el lugar que estaba ahora con el uchiha temblaba de miedo.

-Matarlo.- contestó el ojiazul, con tal convicción que la pelirroja no necesitó el ojo de Kagura para saber qué decía la verdad. ¿En serio creía que podía matarlo? Sasuke era intensamente poderoso, más ahora con ese chakra más denso y oscuro. ¿Quién era ese individuo? ¿Sería… él?

-Antes de darte una respuesta… co… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Naruto.- dijo el rubio, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa Karin. Era… él. El gran rival de Sasuke. Sasuke normalmente era como un témpano de hielo, y sus emociones también. Karin detectaba muy pocas variaciones en ese color púrpura… salvo cuando salía a la palestra el nombre de Naruto. Ese chico tenía una reacción en Sasuke similar a la del fuego con el hielo, rompía esa barrera del uchiha. Le enfurecía, le frustraba… y le enorgullecía también. El único shinobi al que Sasuke… respetaba, si se podía decir con esa expresión. Si, Naruto, "el dobe". Quizás el pudiese…

-Bien… puedo ayudarte… ¿pero qué obtendría a cambio?- puede que su interlocutor no la desagradase, pero eso no implicaba plena confianza. No iba a perder toda su utilidad gratuitamente…

-Tu libertad. Te sacaré de aquí y, una vez me lleves a dónde puedo encontrarle, podrás ir donde quieras. Y, mientras el actual hokage en funciones, o ba cha… perdón, Tsunade Senju, este al mando de konoha, no tendrás nada que temer de nuestra nación… Tienes mi palabra.

(fin del flashback)

-el desayuno ya está preparado, te… tendrás hambre…- anunció Naruto, interrumpiendo los recuerdos de la pelirroja.

Karin asintió, todavía recuperando la compostura, mientras ese chico, vestido con ese aún más extraño chandal naranja, salía de la tienda rumbo al centro del campamento. Había aceptado su propuesta, ¡joder que si lo había hecho! La ofrecía la libertad… y una cierta seguridad mientras tanto. No era estúpida, sabía que su vida no había pasado a ser un cuento de hadas cuando asintió, todavía habría gente que la persiguiese, pero con Naruto a su lado estaba segura… y cuando se separasen podría cuidarse. El país del fuego era enorme, podría desaparecer. Con la idea de guiar a Naruto hasta el lugar donde creía que Sasuke estaría y ser al fin libre, se vistió y salió de la tienda de campaña para afrontar el nuevo día. Al salir, pudo contemplar el campamento improvisado del extraño equipo de viajeros: un saco de dormir a la intemperie, una hoguera con el desayuno haciéndose, y una única tienda de campaña. Cuando la pelirroja vio que Naruto sólo disponía de una tienda, supuso que tendría que dormir con él. Sabía que no la haría nada, pero no quería que la contemplase desnuda, o pudiese ver… sus cicatrices. Nunca las mostraba, eran suyas… y de nadie más. La historia de su vida, cada marca que jamás podría borrar… su alma. Y Naruto pareció captarlo, puesto que declaró que dormiría fuera. Podría perfectamente haberla obligado a dormir con él, o incluso haberse quedado en la tienda y dejado a Karin a la intemperie. La tienda era suya, podría haberlo hecho. Pero no lo hizo.

Contempló a ese shinobi que tanto la sorprendía mientras removía el ramen del desayuno. Ramen. Para desayunar. Definitivamente, jamás iba a comprender a su nuevo aliado. Se sentó frente al ojiazul, y lo contempló disimuladamente. Presentaba un aspecto descuidado, aunque al menos se aseaba diariamente entre entrenamiento y entrenamiento. Era como si su vida fuese el entrenamiento, y hubiese desechado todo lo que no contribuyese a hacerle más fuerte. Incluso presentaba una incipiente barba rubia. No es que Karin fuese a decirle algo, Naruto tendría sus propias historias para estar así. Estaba claramente deprimido. Seguía sintiendo en él ese dolor, ese odio, una herida abierta en el alma del ojiazul, pero por experiencia propia sabía que no obtendría nada preguntando. Le interesaba, no iba a negarlo, todo en ese chico rubio le resultaba novedoso. Y en el caso de esa barba… ocultaba esas marcas tan curiosas parecidas a bigotes… Lo contempló remover la olla donde se hacía el desayuno y servirla un plato. Primero a ella, luego a él. Y en silencio comenzaron a desayunar. Llevaban ya dos días de marcha, y seguramente restaba otro más como mínimo, y durante este tiempo había aprendido a leer sus reacciones. Si la uzumaki había sobrevivido tanto tiempo, era por su capacidad de observación. Y le veía frustrado. Y, en este caso, sí que podía escarbar un poco.

-¿Te… preocupa algo? A parte de lo que te espera allí me refiero…- preguntó con amabilidad la uzumaki. Naruto no era un mal conversador, sobre todo si estás acostumbrada a intentar trabar conversación sin éxito con "el rey del silencio". Durante esos días de viaje, habían ido progresivamente trabando conversaciones. Nada profundo, él no parecía muy dispuesto a abrirse del todo, ni ella quería forzarle, sobre todo si iban a separarse en unos días, pero sí que ya habían trabado una especie de confianza incipiente entre ambos. La suficiente como para que la pelirroja le preguntase.

-Es… mi hirashin… todavía no lo controlo… y ya no sé qué hacer…- se quejó Naruto, mientras Karin observaba la zona donde el rubio había estado entrenando. El ojiazul acostumbraba a levantarse temprano para practicar sus jutsus, y el citado hirashin se le atravesaba. Karin no sabía prácticamente nada de esa técnica, sólo que envolvía Naruto en una luz amarilla y le permitía moverse a una velocidad imposible. El problema no estaba en usarla en sí… si no en frenar o aterrizar. El campo de entrenamiento estaba lleno de cráteres, los lugares donde el ojiazul se estrellaba. Si no controlaba ese movimiento final de la técnica, Sasuke le mataría de un ataque, y Karin tenía una idea para ayudarle.

-Creo… creo que puedo ayudarte…- se ofreció la ojirroja, mirándola Naruto con curiosidad.- ¿me dejas ver el sello de tus kunai?- Naruto dudó unos segundos, para luego tenderle uno de los kunai a la ojirroja. Ella lo interpretó como un shinobi dudando sobre dar a conocer una de sus técnicas, pero no lo analizó demasiado, tenía trabajo que hacer. Karin uzumaki adoraba el fuinjutsu, el gran nexo con su clan y su auténtico talento, y, mientras veía a Naruto entrenar, se fijó en que ese "hirashin" usaba fuinjutsu. Estaba deseosa de analizar ese sello. Y se sorprendió muchísimo al encontrarse un sello magnífico. Había visto muchos sellos caseros, sellos de mala calidad, llenos de fallos de caligrafía. Pero este no lo era. Es más, viendo los excelentes trazos, no tuvo duda de que era un sello uzumaki. Ansiosa por saber más, dio rienda suelta a su curiosidad.- Una duda… ¿tú hiciste el sello? Es perfecto…

-No… es de mi padre, Minato namikaze.- reveló Naruto, parándose Karin a analizar ese nombre. Lo había oído antes, le quería sonar. Y pronto lo supo, lo recordó de oírlo en la boca del mismo orochimaru, cargado de resentimiento.

-Tu… ¿tu padre era el yondaime hokage de konoha? ¿El relámpago amarillo?- preguntó Karin con los ojos como platos, asintiendo Naruto. Claro, ahora comprendía esa reacción dubitativa al dejarle el sello: se trataba de la técnica definitiva de teleportación, un secreto muy valioso. Orochimaru habría asesinado a quien fuese por obtenerlo. Sintió sus mejillas arder al entender la totalidad del gesto: Naruto confiaba en ella lo suficiente como para dejarle verlo. Para reprimirlo, decidió seguir satisfaciendo su curiosidad.- Pero, este sello… tiene trazos uzumaki… ¿tu padre lo heredó o algo?

-No, lo creó él… pero supongo que le ayudaría mi madre, que era del clan… Kushina uzumaki…- comentó con una pose pensativa el rubio, acordándose de esa mujer pelirroja que le mostró Minato en su paraje mental. Era una mujer preciosa… hubiese sido muy feliz si la hubiese conocido, pero era otro aspecto injusto de su vida… madre perfecta muerta antes de tiempo. Lo cierto es que ninguna mujer de su vida salía bien parada, y eso le hacía pensar. Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó el impacto que esa revelación había provocado en Karin. Naruto era un uzumaki. Uno purasangre, no había obtenido el apellido por tener uno como tantos huérfanos. Ese chico era de su clan… no estaba sola. Desde la muerte de su madre, creía que estaba sola en el mundo, y resultaba que no… había otro hijo del remolino con vida. Las lágrimas amenazaban con atorarse en sus ojos, y la ojirroja odiaba mostrar debilidad. Mostrarla era síntoma de vulnerabilidad, y atraía las desgracias. Ahondaría más sobre esto luego, en la soledad de la tienda, ahora debía de centrarse, y lo haría en el sello. Pronto identificó el problema.

-Creo… creo que sé lo que ocurre. Este sello está preparado para alguien más alto y pesado… supongo que tu padre era más grande que tú…- comentó Karin, no pudiendo evitar mostrar un tono respetuoso al recordar que estaba hablando con un miembro de la realeza de konoha… y le tenía durmiendo a la intemperie… aunque él había insistido en ello… ese chico era muy… extravagante.- Puedo arreglarlo si me das unos minutos, es un cambio mínimo.- ofreció la fémina, accediendo Naruto sin dudar.

Karin tomó papel y pluma y comenzó a elaborar los sellos. En este caso era sencillo, lo complicado del fuinjutsu era crear un sello de cero, y en este caso sólo debía de copiar lo que ya estaba compuesto y cambiar las ultimas letras para adaptarlas al peso y estatura de Naruto. Y cualquier duda que tuviese era resuelta por el pergamino que Minato dejó a su hijo para explicar la técnica, ese hombre fue alguien muy metódico. Pronto, el ojiazul tenía disponibles sus kunai, y las pruebas fueron satisfactorias. Le quedaba todavía algo de entrenamiento por hacer, pero con el nuevo sello aterrizaba perfectamente. Lástima que sólo tuviese cuatro kunai con ese sello, Karin podría hacerle más pero para ello necesitaría armas con un mango más amplio, armas de las que no disponían. Naruto, por primera vez en días, pareció más contento, incluso la dirigió un sincero agradecimiento antes de volver a su trabajo, sonrojándose Karin por el gesto. Nunca le habían agradecido su labor… nunca. Se apoyó en un árbol y contempló a Naruto entrenar. Era todo lo opuesto a Sasuke, y a la vez lo más parecido que había visto. Y esa similitud se veía en su entrenamiento: ambos eran obsesivos con sus prácticas. Lloviese, tronase, nevase… no paraban nunca de intentar mejorar. Era admirable, sobre todo sabiendo que ambos ya disponían de respeto por su herencia. Un namikaze-uzumaki y un uchiha… la realeza de konoha.

Naruto se detuvo en una zona de árboles y lanzó sus cuatro kunai a los cuatro vientos. Inspiró con fuerza, recordando lo que describía su padre en su pergamino. El hirashin tenía dos formas de uso: movilidad a la velocidad de la luz creando una zona rodeada de sellos, una forma más sencilla de usar el hirashin a la par que enormemente mortífera, pero limitada a un área concreta; y la de teleportación propiamente dicha, que permitía aparecer en el lugar de otro de los sellos, donde quiera que estuviese. Su padre había descubierto este sello leyendo una serie de historias antiguas sobre una extraña deidad femenina de pelo blanco capaz de viajar entre dimensiones abriendo portales. Mitología claramente, pero todo mito tiene una base de verdad. Y así Minato descubrió la existencia de varias dimensiones entre las que podía llegar a moverse si disponía de sellos que le permitiesen no perderse en ellas, dimensiones donde no existían los conceptos de espacio y tiempo, y que le permitían por ende atravesar el continente de extremo a extremo con un solo paso empleando chakra para abrir una puerta de entrada y otra de salida entre dimensiones. No estaba dentro de riesgos, si abría la puerta de salida en un objeto sólido moriría de forma horrible, por ejemplo, de ahí la importancia de los sellos. Tarde o temprano lograría controlar ese aspecto, por lo pronto podía moverse a una increíble velocidad en el primer modo de uso del hirashin, que le permitía aprovecharse de esas dimensiones para aumentar su rapidez y fuerza de impacto, y con eso debía de bastar. En este entrenamiento no podía recurrir a sus clones, sólo tenía cuatro sellos.

Tras expulsar el aire, desapareció en un haz de luz amarilla. De pronto, un gran tronco a su derecha recibió una potente patada de Naruto, astillándose hasta un tercio por la fuerza del golpe. Y eso sin usar su modo sennin, ahora entendía como su padre había frenado sólo a un ejército. Volvió a moverse en una fracción de segundo y destrozó una roca cercana con un puñetazo descendente, para luego desaparecer en un nuevo haz de luz amarilla. Invocando un **rasengan** , destrozó un gran tronco a su espalda, girándose para continuar su práctica. Poco a poco, la zona de bosque donde luchaba se fue convirtiendo en un gran solar, sufriendo cada golpe del uzumaki. Naruto descargaba sus técnicas con furia, pero pronto se descentró al oír una carcajada, una risa cruel. No tuvo que pensar mucho para captar su origen, sólo un ser en todo el universo poseía esa voz. Cerró los ojos, y cuando los abrió se encontraba en esas hediondas alcantarillas que formaban su paraje mental. Frente a él, una enorme jaula contenía al biju más poderoso, al ser de nueve colas, el gran kiuby no kitsune. Naruto mantuvo la frialdad, aunque se hallaba sorprendido… el zorro era grande, MUCHO más grande que la última vez que lo vio. Antes ocupaba el tamaño de un edificio de unos seis pisos, ahora era mucho más alto que una montaña, con unas intensas flamas naranjas en su espalda que hacían casi imposible el respirar en ese lugar. Un ejemplo de poder primitivo, un ser que si fuese libre podría borrar una nación del planeta de un golpe.

\- Tus risas me impiden entrenar…- declaró con desprecio Naruto, obteniendo la atención del kitsune.

- **¿te molestan? Lo lamento, pero no puedo evitarlo…** \- se siguió burlando el zorro tras los barrotes, mostrando una amplia sonrisa con esos inmensos colmillos blancos.- **quizás me calle si me contestas a esta pregunta… ¿te imaginas esas piedras y troncos con pelo negro… o con pelo rosado?** \- Naruto apretó los puños con rabia ante esa ultima insinuación, manteniendo la mirada a esos dos rubíes rojos. Si el kitsune quería provocarle, no iba a darle el gusto.

-Ten cuidado zorro pulgoso… podría hacer que el agua del lugar subiese hasta tus rodillas, y no podrías volver a dormir…- amenazó Naruto, frenándose las carcajadas del biju de golpe. Ese ningún se atrevía a… ¿retarle? ¿A él, el gran kurama no kitsune? Y lo hacía desde niño… ¿ese insecto no tenía miedo?

- **Tienes suerte de que existan estos barrotes, si no no quedarían de ti ni los huesos, cachorro…** \- respondió el kiuby al reto, para luego seguir con su… nuevo entretenimiento.- **Dime gaki… ¿has madurado ya o sigues creyendo en que todo saldrá bien siempre?**

-No sé a qué te refieres, zorro…

- **Digo que si sigues viendo el mundo en color… de rosa. Es irónico que ese dicho sea tan apropiado ahora…** \- comentó despreocupadamente el biju, mientras Naruto apretaba los dientes.

-Vuelve a reírte de ella y te dejo en una celda más pequeña que tu nuevo cuerpo…- advirtió de forma severa Naruto, para luego espetarle al biju.- ¿Te crees que soy imbécil? Sé lo que estás haciendo, mi padre me lo explicó… tienes hambre.- contraatacó el uzumaki, haciendo referencia a la clave para contener al kiuby: privarlo del odio. El biju se alimentaba del odio, lo fortalecía, privarlo de él permitía mantenerlo controlado. Odiar, en cambio, lo engrandecía, y hacía más difícil su cautiverio. Pero el biju lo interrumpió cuando iba a callarlo.

- **Puede ser, o simplemente me apetecía reírme un rato… pero te corregiré: Tú no tienes padres, cachorro, eres un huérfano, ¿o no recuerdas tus años de infancia?-** preguntó el cruel zorro.

-Tengo padres. Minato namikaze y Kushina uzu…

- **No. No tienes padres. Tienes a dos ninja que tuvieron un hijo, pero no fueron tus padres. Prefirieron a la aldea por encima de ti, nunca estuvieron para abrazarte ni decirte que te querían, y mucho menos para protegerte ¿se merecen ser nombrados como padres si nunca ejercieron como tal? Yo he hecho mucho mejor ese papel, sin mí no habrías llegado a los cinco años de edad…**

-Me querían, lo hicieron por mi bien y el de la aldea.- contestó Naruto con una fría determinación. No caería en el juego del kitsune.

- **¿Sigues siendo tan ingenuo? No lo hicieron por tu bien, el de la aldea sí, pero el tuyo no. Si de verdad hubiesen sido tus padres se habrían quedado con su hijo, y no te habrían privado de tu infancia. Pero decidieron que tú felicidad era… sacrificable. Y todo lo hicieron por lo que os mueve a todos vosotros, patéticos ningen, el hambre de poder, no por tu aldea realmente… si te hubiesen querido de verdad, me habrían dejado marchar tras liberarme de madara.** \- aseveró el biju con furia, clavando sus orbes rojos en los fríos azules de Naruto.- **Tienes demasiado que aprender todavía, sigues viendo la bondad en todo… cuando nada lo tiene**.

-Prefiero ver la bondad en cada acto que sólo ver lo malo como haces tú…

- **¿Y, sin burlarme, qué hay de bondadoso en la muerte de tu Sakura chan?** \- inquirió el kitsune, atacando al que sabía que era el punto débil de Naruto. Y, cuando sus flamas naranjas ardieron con más potencia, supo que había dado en el clavo.

-No te atrevas a nombrarla…- contestó Naruto, comenzando a agitarse el agua de la alcantarilla con violencia. Si el zorro podía provocar un incendio, Naruto un tsunami. Que no intentase ponerle a prueba.

- **Analicemos los hechos: ella, después de intentar engañarte con esa patética declaración de amor, actuó sospechosamente parecido a como actúan las kunoichi en misiones de seducción… y, una vez logró que cayeras, volvió con el declarado amor de su vida. ¿En serio te crees que me engañas cuando dices que no has pensado en ello?** \- cuestionó el kiuby con una sonrisa cruel.- **y tu mejor amigo, ese chico en el que creías ciegamente a pesar de intentar matarte, hizo lo que mejor sabe hacer: atravesar el pecho de una persona que le quiere, a ti con su chidori, a ella con su espada. Y que dé gracias la chiquilla, a ti te partió el cuello y te provocó un dolor inmenso, no hace falta que te lo recuerde. Dime cachorro, sabiendo todo esto… ¿volverías a actuar igual que en El Valle del fin? ¿Volverías a limitar mis colas para no aplastarlo como el insecto que es? ¿Sigues creyendo en la bondad del uchiha?**

Naruto aflojó los puños y desapareció de su paraje mental sin contestar, dejando al kitsune sonriendo en medio de la oscuridad. Oh sí, había sido cruel, aunque no había faltado a la verdad en ningún comentario. Su recipiente era un iluso, y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias, debía de aprender la realidad, que todo, absolutamente todo, era gris oscuro tirando al negro. Que conceptos como bondad, amor, honor… eran meras construcciones del ser humano para intentar frenar su maldad inherente e impedir que acabasen matándose los unos a los otros en una orgía de sangre y dolor. El kiuby maldecía cada segundo la decisión de su padre de confiar en unas criaturas tan viles. Y sabía que, por mucho que dijese lo contrario, su cachorro lo sabía. Que era igual que el resto, un hipócrita. En el exterior, Naruto tembló mientras barajaba esas últimas palabras del kitsune. ¿Y si era cierto? ¿Hubiese sido capaz de matar a Sasuke en El Valle del fin si hubiese sabido lo que iba a ocurrir? Tenía clara la respuesta, para su consternación… El aire a su alrededor comenzó a calentarse, mientras sus rasgos comenzaban a cambiar. Sus garras crecieron, sus colmillos se afilaron, sus ojos abandonaron el azul por un rojo oscuro como la sangre recién derramada. Y, entre los árboles, no sabía si por influencia del kiuby o de su propio subconsciente, creyó verla. Reconocería ese pelo rosado en cualquier parte. Su fantasma le rondaba, en silencio, demasiado lejos para alcanzarla. Esos ojos verdes le contemplaban de nuevo en una muda vigilia, y Naruto no sabía qué expresaban… ¿odio? ¿Amor? ¿Lástima? Y eso le llenaban de rabia…

De su cuerpo comenzaron a surgir pequeñas flamas de denso chakra rojo, flamas que comenzaron a aumentar de intensidad a cada segundo. Todo lo que tocaban se deshacía totalmente incinerado, ya fuese el propio suelo o la vegetación. Un chakra tóxico… tan tóxico como lo que sentía Naruto. Necesitaba dar salida a ese dolor, o el kiuby tomaría el control cuando la presa de su dolor se desbordase, y una vez saliese no podría frenarlo. ¿Cómo hacerlo, cuando deseaba dejarlo salir cada segundo y acabar con todo? Clavó sus garras en sus propias palmas, haciéndose sangrar como forma de autocontrol, centrarse en el dolor físico le abstraería del emocional y le permitiría entrenar. La sangre comenzó a mezclarse con el chakra rojo, creando una cubierta alrededor de su cuerpo mientras tres colas surgían a su espalda. Parpadeó con sus ojos rojos, y a su alrededor cincuenta clones aparecieron, todos armados con kunai y preparados para luchar. En este estado, su nulo control de chakra pasaba a ser perfecto… no era un ser humano, era chakra puro. En sus dedos, el chakra se endureció por encima de lo normal, formando diez afiladas garras capaces de cortar el acero como mantequilla, mientras su cubierta de color rojo se endureció con tal fuerza que ni una espada podría atravesarla. Naruto produjo un rugido antinatural que retumbó en todo el bosque y se lanzó a la carga. Realmente, el zorro había fallado completamente en una pregunta… no se imaginaba esos árboles y rocas con una peluca negra… ni una de cabello rosado. No. Se los imaginaba a todos con melena rubia. Porque el uzumaki tenía clarísimo quien era el principal culpable de TODO.

Desde una distancia segura, Karin pudo ver la transformación de Naruto. Verlo, y sentirlo gracias a su ojo de Kagura. Era terrorífico. Estaba entrenando como siempre y de pronto, tras pararse a pensar unos segundos y mirar a los árboles a su derecha entre lágrimas, ese color rojo oscuro de su interior había comenzado a crecer con fuerza, a rodearlo y abrazarlo con ansia, a arañarlo y arrancarle la piel de la que se extendía por su cuerpo. Notaba ira, odio, y un gran dolor… y también un aumento espectacular de poder. Orochimaru tenía en su biblioteca libros sobre este fenómeno, era un obseso del conocimiento, y la uzumaki había podido leer sobre ello en sus ratos libres. Ahora entendía todo: Naruto no poseía dos colores, sólo poseía uno y el ser que habitaba en su interior poseía el otro. Era un jinchuriki, el del zorro de nueve colas sabiendo su aldea de procedencia. El portador del odio supremo e infinito, de un demonio. Y acababa de ver cómo invocaba el poder de su bestia con cola. Su amarillo seguía allí, sólo que cada vez más tenue, cada vez más oscuro y frío, influido por ese elemento tóxico que en él habitaba… Creía que era la única con una pesada carga, pero por lo que sabía, los jinchuriki llevaban una vida incluso peor que la suya. Puede que Naruto hubiese podido evitar el rechazo social debido a su ascendencia, pudo ver cómo la aldea entera le saludaba con respeto cuando salió de la aldea con él. Konoha nunca maltrataría al hijo de Minato namikaze. Pero eso no le libraba del dolor, Naruto portaba dentro el mismo mal… y le había vuelto a demostrar que no estaba sola… La pregunta ahora era… ¿Qué le había pasado para llegar a ese estado en el que podía manejar ese odio? Porque tenía claro algo… Naruto repudiaba ese chakra… y también lo adoraba.

* * *

Los dos uzumaki llegaron a su destino al anochecer del día siguiente. No hablaron apenas durante el camino, Naruto parecía atormentado y se había refugiado aún más en el entrenamiento, preparándose para la batalla que se avecinaba; y Karin se encontraba absorta en su propio debate interno sobre su acompañante. ¿Era un monstruo? ¿Una buena persona? ¿Ambos? Fuese cual fuese la respuesta, ya no importaba, puesto que habían llegado a su destino. Sasuke y su equipo taka tenían decenas de escondites dispersos por el continente a pesar de su poco tiempo de vida. Ventajas de haber servido con orochimaru, suponía la ojirroja, sabías mil escondites abandonados esperando un habitante. Muchos de ellos habrían sido una opción más lógica que la escogida, pero la pelirroja había decidido tener en cuenta un factor determinante: la emotividad. Sasuke había dado el paso definitivo en su transformación tras matar a su hermano itachi, por lo que había un único lugar en el mundo que él podía considerar especial, uno donde lamerse las heridas causadas por esa poderosa kunoichi médico y prepararse para lo que fuese que planeaba ese enmascarado de akatsuki… la fortaleza uchiha donde combatió contra su hermano mayor. El edificio, de hormigón armado de decenas de metros de altura, se alzaba frente a ellos. La vegetación de alrededor comenzaba a recuperarse de un potente incendio, y la edificación presentaba boquetes y zonas quemadas, pero Karin tenía claro que sí Sasuke estaba en algún lugar, sería allí.

-Es aquí…- le anunció a Naruto, para luego activar su ojo de Kagura. Buscaba ese color púrpura único, el color de Sasuke, y pronto lo detectó. Era algo leve, seguramente por algún sello inhibidor, pero ahí estaba. Era raro, ¿para que querría Sasuke ocultar su chakra? Y también detectaba otra marca, aunque esta era extraña… familiar, pero a la vez artificial, no sabría definirla.- Creo que está dentro con más gente, no sé quiénes pueden ser…- reconoció la uzumaki, descartando a juugo y suigetsu de inmediato. Aunque no hubiesen muerto en tetsu no kuni, cosa improbable, les habría reconocido al instante. Tenía clara sólo una cosa… era una trampa.

-Si, lo está, puedo olerlo.- añadió Naruto, activando el olfato heredado del kiuby. Podía reconocer ese olor hasta dormido, y también detectaba otro olor nuevo, uno rancio… era extraño.- No sé quién le acompañará, pero si se interpone lo venceré también…- declaró, dispuesto a adentrarse en el interior de la fortaleza. Pero la mano de Karin se posó en su hombro, impidiéndole avanzar. Naruto se sorprendió por el gesto, nunca antes habían tenido contacto físico entre ellos, más allá del habitual entre dos compañeros de viaje. Por lo que a él concernía, la pelirroja estaba allí por obligación. Se dio la vuelta para contemplar a la ojirroja, que le miraba cohibida, abandonando esa careta de desinterés que adoptaba por momentos desde que la conoció. Cuando se mostraba abierta, como cuando le preguntó por sus orígenes, esa chica captaba su atención, y ahora lo hacía plenamente. La veía… ¿preocupada? ¿Por qué?

-Na… Naruto… es muy arriesgado…- intentó convencerle Karin. Le había costado prácticamente un mundo hablarle en ese momento, una parte de ella, la que desconfiaba, la aconsejaba cerrar la boca, dejarle ir a luchar y desaparecer en el bosque para iniciar una nueva vida. Ya había cumplido su parte. Pero otra parte de ella la rogaba que advirtiese a ese chico rubio tan hábil en sorprenderla del peligro que corría, con la esperanza de que abandonase su objetivo y salvase su vida. No sabía qué la impulsaba a hacerlo, quizás no querer perder a su último pariente, quizás algo más, pero estaba claro que esa parte había ganado. Sin embargo, Naruto la interrumpió antes de que continuase.

-Lo sé… pero debo de hacerlo. Ya eres totalmente libre, has cumplido tu parte del trato… - en un principio, Naruto tomó con su mano la de la fémina para apartarla con suavidad, pero inconscientemente la tuvo con la suya unos segundos mientras la miraba a los ojos. Veía auténtica preocupación en esa chica, y eso le enternecía. Aunque su deber se impuso, logrando separarse de ella.- Gra… gracias por traerme aquí…- continuó, vacilando un poco incluso cuando esa chica dejó caer una lágrima.- Y te deseo lo mejor… en serio. Siempre quise conocer a alguien más de mi clan, al fin sé que no estoy solo...- finalizó, regalándola una sonrisa sincera. Puede que no fuese su sonrisa más plena, pero le salía del alma.

Y, sin pararse a ver la reacción de la pelirroja, entró en la fortaleza. Empuñando una antorcha, y tras comprobar que llevaba todo su equipo preparado, avanzó por los oscuros pasillos de piedra. Aquello era un puto laberinto, un complejo de túneles en ruinas que exigió lo mejor de su olfato y oído para no perderse. No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo vagando, quizás media hora, pero pronto los túneles se hicieron más amplios, dando lugar a una gran sala. Era una sala funeraria, con varias cámaras contiguas llenas de sarcófagos, una reliquia de la época de la guerra de los clanes donde los uchiha enterraron a sus hermanos caídos en la guerra contra los senju. Se rumoreaba que incluso Izuna Uchiha, hermano del legendario madara, estaba allí enterrado. Pero Naruto no había venido a hacer arqueología. Venía a matar a su mejor amigo, y lo comenzó a vislumbrar sobre un altar, sentado en un sillón de piedra. Estaba encapuchado, y con una túnica negra holgada, pero el olfato no le engañaba. Era su olor. Lo que le extrañaba es que no detectase a nadie más, todos los olores provenían de esa figura, incluso ese olor rancio, como a viejo. Nada más poner un pie Naruto en esa cámara funeraria principal, el rubio se preparó para un ataque sorpresivo del pelinegro. Pero este no llegaba, Sasuke sólo le contemplaba desde el trono, sin moverse. ¿Era una trampa? Naruto activó sus sentidos, esperando alcanzar una respuesta.

-Sasuke…- le llamó Naruto, conteniendo la rabia como podía. Quería matarlo, descuartizarlo ahí mismo oyéndole sufrir, y lo deseaba tanto que hasta temblaba. Ni contra nagato sintió tanta ira. Pero necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba entender el acto de su mejor amigo. No podía matarlo sin antes entender qué salió mal con el uchiha. Pero la figura sentada en el trono no se movió, sólo siguió mirando desde las sombras.- ¡SASUKE! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Te vas a quedar ahí mirando? ¿Ni siquiera vas a tener el valor de hablar? Eras mi mejor amigo Sasuke…- confesó el rubio con las lágrimas pugnando por salir.-… creía en ti, incluso cuando me intentaste matar en El Valle del fin… creí que vencerías a itachi y verías la realidad joder, que verías que la venganza no llenaría jamás el vacío que sientes, que después de matar a tu hermano sólo te quedarían tus amigos… y tú…- Naruto tuvo que tragar hondo, sentía el dolor y el odio atorarse en su garganta, impidiéndole respirar. Tenía mil cosas que recriminarle, mil preguntas que tirarle a la cara… pero una se sobreponía sobre el resto, la única importante, el auténtico punto de no retorno. Se dispuso unos pasos en frente del trono, y acumuló todas sus fuerzas para gritar.- ¡Maldita sea Sasuke! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿POR QUÉ MATASTE A SAKURA?- le espetó con fuerza, pero Sasuke no pronunció palabra. Cansado de gritar, activó su modo sennin con la finalidad de analizar pormenorizadamente cada aspecto de su rival, como posibles puntos débiles, reservas de chakra... Si no quería darle las respuestas por las buenas, sería por las malas. Y nada más hacerlo, se quedó congelado. Como le había dicho Karin, y revelado su olfato, había chakra y olor de Sasuke en esa persona. Concretamente, chakra en sus ojos, y el olor en su capa, que debía de pertenecer al uchiha. Pero el resto de su chakra pertenecía a otra persona… estaba alterado, viejo y artificial, pero lo reconocería en cualquier situación…

-Porque fui un estorbo para él… como lo eres tú, Naruto.- declaró la figura, levantándose del trono con parsimonia y quitándose la capucha. Su piel clara… su ropa… su pelo… Frente a él estaba la dueña de los sueños de Naruto… y desde hace unos días, de sus pesadillas…

-¿Sa… Sakura chan?

* * *

 **Si, os ahorraré escribirlo, "Angron11, eres un puto desgraciado, ¿como dejas esto así? Os seré sincero: tenía la duda sobre si continuar hasta un momento... cumbre. Pero he preferido ponerlo en el siguiente, si no hubiese quedado muy atropellado aquí. Me tomaré mis párrafos tranquilamente y os daré un buen capítulo ;)**

 **Sasuke se mueve, y joder que si lo hace. Su alianza con kabuto era obvia, sobre todo disponiendo de una sala con decenas de sharingan. Diréis "Sasuke nunca cedería un sharingan", yo os contesto que... en serio vais a hacer como óbito y fiaros de su palabra? Sasuke es un león que se ha dado cuenta de que el cuidador y el público son comida, no es de fiar nunca XD espero que os gustase su plan para provocar el caos en el continente. Veía la serie y me decía "Madara es subnormal, si usase a cada revivido y a los zetsus blancos para camuflarse como un ejército de cada nación y atacar con el a otra, haria el triple". La alianza no existiría, así de simple. Os parece un buen plan? Que tendrá pensado para konoha?**

 **Comienza el NaruKarin. En un principio, ese flashback iba a salir en el anterior capítulo, pero no me cabía, aquí encaja bien. Me he esforzado en representar la vida de Karin (si alguno cree que no fue así de jodida, es muy ingenuo) y su forma de ver al resto del mundo. Para ella es por eso un auténtico contraste Naruto: es todo lo contrario a lo que ha visto toda su vida. Y es clave lo que la transmite el ojo de Kagura, la confianza que parece tener Naruto en ella aún sin conocerla, y su amabilidad. Contrastadlo con el Sasuke canon... Sobre sus momentos con kabuto... es un recurso mío que tendrá más utilidad en el futuro, quería darle más contenido al sennin de la serpiente, y ahora lo tiene.**

 **Y esa conversación Naruto kurama... se me ocurrió sobre la marcha, y se ha convertido en mi arte favorita. Todo crueldad. Y luego Karin descubre un nuevo secreto de Naruto al verle reaccionar a esa conversación, y la surge la duda sobre qué hacer y pensar de Naruto. Es difícil, no os parece?**

 **Y en cuanto al final... qué creéis que ha pasado? Sasuke es tan hijo de puta? XD nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, hasta la próxima!**


	4. Poder

Cap3: poder.

 **Buenas! Si, lo primero: PERDÓN por haber tardado tanto. Veréis: tuve un examen de oposición el 7 de este mes, y es tan exigente que literalmente tuve que dejar TODO lo que estaba haciendo para centrarme en el. Y eso incluía esta página. Pero ya he vuelto, espero que podáis recuperar el hilo y disculpas de nuevo! Hoy el capítulo viene cargado, os reconoceré que va sido muy difícil, confluyen de manera protagonista tres personajes MUY importantes de esta obra, y eso sin contar otras apariciones estelares... en fin, no os adelanto más, disfrutad.**

 **AVISO: cierto contenido violento en este capítulo.**

 **Nothernlights91** : hola de nuevo! Gracias por el review y perdón a ti especialmente por la espera! Hoy creo que vas a redoblar la apuesta: si te parecí enfermizamente brillante con el final del anterior, el desarrollo de este te gustará... digamos que el tiempo sin escribir me ha dado ideas para la relación kiuby nNaruto :D te puedo adelantar que acertaste con que Naruto no está listo, pero va más encaminado a otra cosa más allá de Sakura... concretamente a cómo manejar su odio.

Me alegra que te guste el toque oscuro de esta historia, quiero alejarme un poco de mis comedias y probar cosas nuevas. Espero que te guste lo de hoy, un saludo!

 **Gjrsama:** hola! Pues si adoras a Sasuke, hoy vas a tener un poco más de el. Aunque tuve que recortar un poco porque me quedaba un capítulo larguísimo, en el siguiente le vas a ver siento un hijo puta bueno. La relación Kurama Naruto... digamos que la voy a enfocar mucho en conversaciones entre a,nos, en como se influyen mutuamente. Si te fijas, tienen una forma de ver el mundo radicalmente contrapuestas.

Un saludo y disfrútalo!

 **Thonycvs:** saludos! Si, Sasuke es el villano que se merece Naruto, o no te parece que ese fue el gran punto débil de la serie? Un villano de verdad, sin paliativos. Con madara, pain y orochimaru casi lo logran, pero creo que lo que deberían de haber presentado es al Sasuke de esta obra.

Y sobre Naruto y karin... espera a ver cómo sale hoy Naruto... no te adelanto más, un saludo!

 **Kirito720:** hola! Acertaste, soy puro DC en esta historia XD Con decirte que mis pjs favoritos de cómic son Batman, el joker y venom (el villano de marvel más DC...)

no has visto NADA de Kurama. Tú piensa que en esta obra es un demonio, con todas sus letras. Carece de amor, piedad o apego a nada que no sea el odio y la venganza, por eso Naruto debería de andarse con cuidado con el... Y me alegra provocarte sorpresa, hoy tienes un poco más XD un saludo y disfruta!

 **Dana2** : saludos! Pues si, pura malead del uchiha, y lo que te queda por leer... un saludo y disfruta!

Adrit126: hola buenas! Pues si, quería mostrar un Kurama diferente, no ese zorro pervertido que adoro tanto, sino a un demonio corruptor que hace de villano. Me gusta mucho este enfoque, casi tanto como el Kurama de Asqueroso baka hentai o Fjaka XD

Y si, karin acaba de encontrar a su ultimo pariente. La pregunta es, ¿le durará mucho? Porque Naruto está en serios aprietos... hoy saldrás de dudas, un saludo!

Shoseiki chan: hola de nuevo! Si, sigo vivo xD

pues si, está obra es un drama, así que tendrá mucho de los personajes sufriendo y evolucionando. Como ves, Naruto ahora está MUY INESTABLE, y eso es muy peligroso con Kurama dentro. Ese zorro está acumulando poder, y como lo libere... será peligroso. Y solo te diré que, por primera vez en su existencia, el kiuby está contento con su contenedor...

y en cuanto a Sasuke... el villamo a la altura de Naruto ;) y creo que hoy darás un paso más en tu odio. Hoy vas a leer bastante sobre lo retorcido que puede ser Sasuke, lo bien que juega sus cartas y usa las debilidades de su rival en su beneficio... no quiero adelantarte mucho, pero ya te harás una idea viendo cómo acabamos en el anterior... te puedo asegurar que Naruto quiere matarlo, no lo dudes...

En fin. Disfruta y perdón por la espera! un saludo!

 **Jbadillodavila** : hola y gracias! Un saludo y disfruta de lo de hoy!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **aaaaaaaaaaa** \- Ser sobrenatural, dios, invocación hablando

- ** _aaaaaaaaaaa_** \- Ser sobrenatural, dios, invocación pensando.

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: Desde luego, no soy masashi kishimoto camuflado. Lo siento. El mundo Naruto le pertenece y se lo vende a quien quiera, actualmente está con boruto buscando algo de originalidad mientras plagia el argumento del Naruto original. Yo solo pongo esta historia en circulación, sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

El auténtico poder no se regala ni traspasa…

… se arrebata

-Ya le ha encontrado…- declaró Kabuto con una sonrisa perversa, sentado en posición de loto frente a un tablero de sogi con varias piezas blancas reunidas en diversos grupos, y una pieza particularmente separada del resto. El tablero que le permitía manejar a sus reanimados, la única manera de controlar al ejército que reviviría sentado con tranquilidad en un carruaje. Si, Tobirama senjutsu había ideado el **edo tensei** , y orochimaru lo había utilizado por primera vez al morir el nidaime antes de poder cumplir ese logro, Kabuto lo había perfeccionado. Y ahora podía coordinar a la vez un ataque en cada nación elemental y esa cruel trampa de su nuevo aliado. Particularmente cruel si le permitían decirlo.- Sasuke kun, tengo que admitirlo… ni yo podría ser tan retorcido como tú.- comentó con malicia, regalándole un insulto velado al vengador.- Estás a la altura de orochimaru…

-Hace muchísimo que sobrepase a ese pedófilo… si hubiese querido, podría haberme hecho unas botas con su piel blanca.- contestó con soberbia el uchiha, devolviendo el halago envenenado a Kabuto. Al fin y al cabo, el yakushi admiraba a orochimaru como nadie. El peliblanco apretó los dientes y recobró la compostura.

-Como sea… lo que no entiendo es, ¿por qué no enviar a alguien más fuerte? Podría haber conseguido a Jiraiya sama, o quizás incluso a su madre tras averiguar su identidad…

-Hmpf… déjame eso a mí y tú ocúpate de nuestro ataque…- cortó Sasuke, para comenzar a afilar más su katana.

El uchiha solo hablaba cuando tenía algo que decir, y ahora no tenía nada que comentar. No por falta de argumentos, sino por falta de interés en revelarle a una traicionera serpiente una posible debilidad. Porque en el equipo 7 ocurría algo muy particular, concretamente lo contrario que en la versión oriental del "piedra, papel y tijera": en este caso, el sapo PODÍA llegar a vencer a la serpiente, lo cual enfurecía y enorgullecía a Sasuke a partes iguales. En el valle del fin, Naruto le demostró al pelinegro que siempre era capaz de igualarse a lo alto con su rival, que contenía en su interior un inmenso poder, uno que incluso le permitió volver a andar tras partirle el cuello el uchiha. Uno que, inexplicablemente, no liberaba salvo si no tenía otro remedio... Enfrentarse ahora a él era arriesgado, sobre todo tras saber que había vencido a Pain en solitario. No, no merecía la pena jugársela, sobre todo con lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Pero también tenía claro que, a diferencia de la versión tradicional, la serpiente vencía a la babosa. Vamos, portaba en sus manos la prueba palpable de que así era, todavía recordaba el sonido de la carne y los huesos del pecho de Sakura al ser atravesados por su espada, un sonido que le acompañaba cada vez que se acostaba y levantaba, y a veces lo hacía tan insistentemente que le impedía dormir. Era también confuso, normalmente le generaba ganas de reír el recordar cómo había terminado con su compañera de equipo, pero, a la noche, en la oscuridad, esas risas eran sustituidas por algo diferente… sudores fríos, músculos agarrotados… tampoco era capaz de entenderlo. Y, lo que más claro tenía después de sus años como equipo gennin, era que el sapo tenía una grandísima debilidad… la babosa. Su compañera de equipo podría haberle ordenado lo que hubiese deseado, y el sapo habría movido cielo y tierra por ella. Y eso era una debilidad fatal. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en transmitir las órdenes a su nueva herramienta. Matar era muy fácil, hacer sufrir, sin embargo, requería tiempo… fue la principal enseñanza que le dio itachi con sus **tsukuyomi** …

-¿Sa… Sakura chan?- preguntó Naruto con los ojos como platos, sobrepasado por lo que estaba viendo. Frente a él no se hallaba su mejor amigo… estaba el difunto amor de su vida… ¿Cómo era posible?- Es… es imposible…- balbuceó el Uzumaki. No podía ser posible, la tuvo en sus brazos hace días, inerte, fría al tacto… o fue hace años, lo cierto es que en esta pesadilla todo iba insufriblemente lento … no, maldita sea, no podía ser posible… tendría que ser un genjutsu o algo así. Intentó desesperadamente liberarlo, deseando incluso que fuese una treta de Sasuke y encontrarse al uchiha cargando contra él, **chidori** en mano… lo preferiría a esto, pero no tuvo éxito. No, lo que estaba viendo era real. Era Sakura. ¿Qué le había pasado? Estaba pálida… con extrañas cicatrices en su blanca piel, como la cubierta de un libro desgastado… y sus ojos… estaban apagados, fríos, con la esclerótida gris incluso…

-Para Sasuke kun no hay imposibles Naruto, deberías de saberlo…- comentó con un tono burlesco la kunoichi, todavía apoyada en el trono de piedra gris.

-Co… ¿Cómo?- preguntó entre lágrimas el Uzumaki, reticente a aceptarlo. Era Sakura, eso lo tenía claro, ahora que se había quitado la capucha detectaba su olor a cerezo, contaminado, pero era su olor, y eso no se podía falsificar… Sakura estaba allí. Pero su senjutsu le transmitía mil señales que recomendaban prudencia: chakra de Sasuke en sus ojos, un extraño sello en la nuca… y lo más inquietante, algo perverso en sus intenciones… cruel incluso. Pero… era Sakura… ella no podría sentir eso… tenía que ser un error.

-Sasuke kun me trajo de vuelta Naruto… no sé ni tan siquiera cuánto llevo aquí, pero me siento… fuerte… viva.- reconoció con una sonrisa mientras se miraba las manos. Naruto se extrañó ante eso, ¿Qué significaba ese gesto? Pero su corazón le jugó una mala pasada y no le permitió desconfiar. La tenía frente a él, con vida, le daba igual cómo… no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

-Sa… Sakura chan… como sea… ven conmigo… tus padres… oba chan… todos creen que estás muerta.- Naruto le tendió la mano a la haruno de la que se acercaba.- Te llevaré a konoha para que te ayuden…- ofreció, y, por un segundo, la expresión de Sakura cambió a una de confusión. Miró a su alrededor, intentando saber qué estaba ocurriendo. Con lentitud, se aproximó al rubio, mirándole a los ojos mientras le temblaba el labio y sus ojos se aguaban.

-Si… ne… necesito ayuda… pu… ¿puedes ayudarme… Naruto? ¿Puedes salvarme de nuevo?- reconoció la pelirrosada, extendiendo su mano hacia el Uzumaki. Pronto, sus manos contactaron, acariciando el pulgar de Sakura el dorso de la mano del rubio mientras miraba al suelo, llorando. Naruto la sonrió, superado por el momento. La tenía allí, con él, todo había sido un mal sueño. No sabía qué había ocurrido, pero no la iba a dejar escapar, la llevaría de vuelta a konoha, con su familia. Con él. Pero entonces su senjutsu se activó como nunca antes, revelando una inmensa crueldad e ira en la fémina. Naruto sintió su mano triscar cuando la haruno la apretó con fuerza, tanta que le arrancó un grito de dolor al rubio. Y, cuando levantó la vista, Sakura le miraba con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro… y dos sharingan activados en sus anteriormente ojos jade.-… me pondrás a salvo… igual que la última vez, ¿no?- preguntó, para luego lanzar un potente puñetazo al rostro del rubio, uno que hizo al ojiazul salir volando varios metros por la cámara funeraria hasta aterrizar contra un grupo de lápidas de piedra cercanas, enterrado en escombros y polvo.

-Arggghh…- se lamentó en el suelo el sennin. Ese golpe había sido brutal, y no sólo por haberle pillado desprevenido. En todo el continente no había nadie que hubiese recibido más golpes de Sakura que Naruto, los conocía al detalle, y siempre tuvo clara una cosa: la ojijade nunca le había golpeado con su máxima fuerza. No, la haruno tenía un excelente control de chakra, uno tan bueno que le permitía moderar el golpe para herir sin matar, aún cuando golpeaba inconscientemente. Cualquiera que se fijase un poco le daría la razón: si era capaz de reventar el suelo del campo de entrenamiento de un puñetazo, no sería problema para ella reventar un cráneo, aunque fuese uno tan duro como el del Uzumaki. Pero este golpe… este golpe sí que había ido con intención de matar. Solo su chakra natural acumulado le había salvado de la muerte, y aún así, los tres dientes que escupió al suelo entre un charco de sangre revelaron que no aguantaría muchos más.

-Eres patético… siempre lo has sido, ya te lo decía en la academia…- continuó hablando la haruno, mientras se aproximaba al Uzumaki con tranquilidad. Naruto levantó la vista, y pudo ver cómo la kunoichi se ataba dos grilletes metálicos a las muñecas con una extensa cadena uniéndolos. Un arma que la hacía mucho más mortífera, puesto que, combinada con su gran fuerza, suplía la gran debilidad del taijutsu de Sakura: el combate a media distancia. Naruto, alentado por el miedo que le transmitía el ruido de esa cadena acercándose, intentó levantarse, pero el golpe había sido brutal, le costaba aislarse del dolor, todo le daba vueltas.- ¿Te crees que voy a ir contigo después de morir por tu culpa? Te llamé Naruto… cuando Sasuke kun me tomó del cuello para matarme por ser una idiota, te supliqué que aparecieses… y no lo hiciste…- Naruto abrió los ojos ante esa revelación, temblando del dolor.- La única vez en mi vida en la que te necesitaba de verdad, y tú no estabas… no fue en el combate contra gaara… la única razón por la que estuve en peligro fue porque el sabía que te importaba… ni contra pain, podría haber huido y no habría reparado en mi… en ambos podría haber sobrevivido sin ti. No, era en ese momento cuando te necesitaba… y tú me abandonaste… ya conseguiste lo que querías de mi, y me dejaste sola.- anunció con ira, mientras los ojos del ojiazul se aguaban por el llanto.

-Sa… Sakura chan, eso no es verd…

-¿que no es verdad? ¿Y dónde estabas entonces? Si tanto me amabas, ¿por qué no me acompañaste de vuelta a la aldea para asegurarte de que estuviese a salvo?- preguntó con una mueca cruel, mientras el Uzumaki apretaba los dientes por la frustración.- Aunque no te culpo… supongo que no fingí tan bien como debía… nunca se me dieron bien las clases de seducción kunoichi, supongo que porque en mi cabeza solo hay un dueño y mis objetivos nunca serían Sasuke uchiha…- Naruto volvió a abrir los ojos con sorpresa, y miró a la haruno desde el suelo con una mueca de dolor. ¿Estaba insinuando…?- Si Naruto, no hice lo que hice por amor… lo hice por deber. La aldea te necesitaba de vuelta, y yo sabía que me deseabas… solo me aproveché de ello. No te imaginas lo que me costó, el asco que sentía al notar tus manos sobre mi cuerpo, tocándome con torpeza, tu aliento… empleé toda mi fuerza de voluntad en imaginarme que eras Sasuke kun para no matarte por aprovecharte de mi.

-MIENTES…- gritó el rubio desde el suelo, entre lágrimas. No, no podía ser cierto… Recordaba ese momento… ella… ella parecía feliz. Él fue cuidadoso, y estuvo pendiente cada segundo de que estuviese a gusto. Jamás se hubiese aprovechado de ella, jamás… se habría quitado la vida antes de hacerlo.

-¿Ves como eres patético? Te estoy diciendo yo lo que ocurrió y tú te empeñas en autoengañarte…- repuso con sadismo Sakura, ya a un par de pasos del jinchuriki.- Nunca te he amado ni te amaré, Naruto. Solo quiero a un hombre, y él me ha devuelto a la vida. Cuando acabe contigo, seré Sakura uchiha. Criaré a los herederos del mejor shinobi del continente, y al fin podré abandonar esta farsa. Mis estudios médicos, mi vida de kunoichi… mi amistad contigo… todo es mentira. Mi sueño es ser la señora de Sasuke uchiha, cuidar su hogar lejos de la vida shinobi, darle los hijos que me pida para rehacer su clan… el resto solo fueron distracciones hasta que él viniese a concederme mi deseo de ser suya…- reconoció Sakura, pero se frenó cuando Naruto levantó la mirada desde el suelo. A pesar de que todavía lloraba, en su rostro no veía solo dolor… también veía ira. Esa ardiente furia que sólo mostraba en sus combates más acérrimos.

-No… uurgghhh…- comenzó a hablar de la que se erguía. Todavía le dolía el golpe, pero la furia que sentía en ese momento le permitía ignorarlo todo para poder hablar. Esas palabras no eran de su pelirrosada… no… eran de Sasuke. Misóginas, despectivas… Estaban hechas a su medida.- No sé qué te ha pasado… pero tú no eres así… eres Sakura haruno… no Sakura uchiha- Naruto clavó sus ojos en los sharingan de Sakura, que volvió a sonreír con crueldad. Iba a necesitar profundizar un poco más…

-Piensa lo que quieras…- anunció, preparándose para golpearlo de nuevo.- Y MUERE.- exclamó, descargando un golpe vertical con sus cadenas. Pero, antes de que pudiese impactar, Naruto desapareció en una luz amarilla, sorprendiendo a Sakura, que no se lo esperaba.- Esto es nuevo, veo que has estado mejorando, baka…- Sakura revisó la pared de la cripta a su izquierda, para luego sonreír maliciosa.- pero recuerdo tu olor y chakra como nada en mi vida…- murmuró para si, corriendo hacia un punto concreto del muro.

Mientras tanto, Naruto atravesaba los pasillos, desesperado por escapar. Quería salvar a Sakura, lo tenía claro, pero tenía más claro que en esos momentos no iba a poder hacerlo, no mientras ese sharingan de Sasuke siguiese en ella. Por eso percibía chakra del uchiha en la haruno, aquellos debían de ser sus ojos, y la estaban controlando desde otro lugar. O al menos eso quería creer, porque la otra gran razón de su huida era que en serio estaba sufriendo… cada palabra, cada gesto de Sakura exudaba crueldad, buscaba hacerle daño. Y sabía perfectamente lo peor de todo: no se veía capaz de luchar contra ella, y menos a ese nivel mortal que ella le exigiría. Ya la había perdido una vez, perderla otra y por sus manos sería devastador… No, debía de huir, retirarse a un lugar seguro y preparar alguna forma de romper ese control del pelinegro antes de volver a por ella. Por suerte, no era tan estúpido como todo el mundo creía, y había dejado un sello de hirashin en un pasillo adyacente por si las moscas… esperaba usarlo si Sasuke inundaba la habitación con esas extrañas llamas negras que usó contra gaara en la cumbre kage, como había leído del informe que le facilitó kakashi antes de partir, pero al final lo había usado para algo bien diferente… ahora corría desesperado, buscando la salida.

- **Mocoso, deja de huir y combate…** \- gruñó dentro de su jaula el kiuby, que observaba todo desde su paraje mental y parecía particularmente inquieto. Al ver que Naruto le ignoraba, decidió rugir más alto.- **QUE LUCHES, MALDITO COBARDE**.- ordenó, alterándose el agua de la alcantarilla mientras las inmensas flamas rojas del biju chocaban con violencia contra las paredes. Naruto sintió su chakra interior removerse al combatir el del biju, que intentaba salir, e incómodo decidió atender este nuevo problema.

- _Maldita sea, zorro apestoso, tengo problemas importantes, no puedo hablar contigo…_ \- dijo el rubio, escondiéndose tras una gran lápida cercana.

- **Me da igual lo que creas, esa chiquilla te va a matar como no te defiendas**.- aseveró el kitsune, clavando sus inmensos rubíes en Naruto, que reaccionó con una sonrisa irónica.

- _Como si te importase matarme, contra pain me lo dejaste bien claro…_

- **Realmente me da igual, pero sería una vergüenza que mi jinchuriki cayese ante un puto esclavo del edo tensei…** \- comentó de forma despreocupada el zorro, mientras Naruto arqueaba una ceja. Tras tantos años juntos, el Uzumaki comenzaba a ver a través de algunos engaños del zorro. Como este. El zorro estaba ocultando la auténtica razón de su preocupación, aunque a Naruto le interesaba otra cosa…

 _-¿edo tensei?_

- **¿No sabes de esa técnica? Si fue la que usó ese pedófilo que se llevó a tu amigo para matar al tercer hokage… es la resurrección impura, permite traer a alguien de entre los muertos y… CUIDADO**.- exclamó un visiblemente temeroso biju, abriendo los ojos de golpe Naruto en el exterior. Una cadena había aparecido desde detrás de la lápida, rodeándole, y por puros reflejos pudo interponer uno de sus kunai antes de que le atrapase el cuello. Pero, aún así, la enorme fuerza de la portadora le hizo aplastarse contra la roca y gritar de dolor mientras sentía los eslabones metálicos clavarse hasta hacerle sangre en sus brazos. La lápida de piedra acabó cediendo, volando Naruto por el aire hasta golpearse contra otra pared con violencia. Otra vez sus reflejos le permitieron esquivar un puñetazo directo a su rostro que destrozó las rocas a su espalda, y por puro instinto devolvió una patada al origen del ataque, golpeando de lleno a su agresora. Con aprehensión, vio a Sakura volar hacia la pared opuesta, cayendo de rodillas al suelo mientras se tomaba el estómago. Iba a ir donde ella, pero entonces vio algo extraño.- **¿Ves? Es solo una marioneta hecha de papel…** \- anunció el kiuby, mientras Naruto observaba cómo un montón de pequeños trozos de papel se reunían alrededor de la herida provocada por el ataque a ciegas de Naruto. El biju tenía razón: Sakura no sangraba, no tenía un cuerpo… era todo una técnica macabra.- **El edo tensei permite revivir a una persona y usarla como un esclavo para combatir… es muy peligrosa, revive al susodicho con reservas ilimitadas de facto y lo hace inmortal salvo que lo selles o reduzcas su cuerpo a nada…** \- explicó el biju, recordando los tiempos en los que Tobirama ideó esa infame técnica valiéndose de las nociones de fuinjutsu enseñadas por su primera jinchuriki. Recordaba con particular satisfacción como le advirtió a la pelirroja que había cosas que era mejor mantener en secreto, como que el fuinjutsu realmente no tenía más límites que los de la imaginación del usuario, y la Uzumaki lo aprendió por las malas tras ver cómo el nidaime pervertía ese arte hasta permitir convocar un muerto y esclavizarlo… solo la temprana muerte de Tobirama en batalla impidió que profundizase más en ese experimento, y luego, ironías de la vida, acabó siendo esclavizado por su propia técnica… Quod somos, ho quaeritis… (lo que somos, lo seréis vosotros)

- _¿Qué sugieres para liberarla?_ \- preguntó con un gesto de determinación el rubio, dispuesto a cortar esta situación de raíz. No iba a permitir que usasen más a su Sakura chan así. No, la salvaría… no la iba a fallar ahora.

- **Puesto que no tienes ni idea de sellado, solo nos queda la última opción… convoca mi chakra.** \- sugirió el kitsune, obteniendo una mirada severa del jinchuriki.- **No es una trampa, te estás enfrentando a una usuaria del byakugou no in con chakra ilimitado e inmune al dolor, necesitas acabar esto pronto antes de que muestre todo su poder… convoca solo dos colas si tienes dudas.**

Mientras Naruto tenía ese debate interno, Sakura se había recuperado de esa potente patada, y cargado de frente contra el Uzumaki de nuevo. Ese golpe había sido potente, pero no la había incapacitado en absoluto, e iba a aprovechar esa distracción del Uzumaki. Corrió con rapidez hacia el ojiazul impulsándose con su chakra, y lanzó un puñetazo a su pecho con un potente grito de "Shannaro", pero su puño se detuvo antes de llegar a su objetivo. Con una expresión de sorpresa, contempló como Naruto lo había detenido agarrándola de la muñeca con su mano desnuda, como si se tratase del golpe de un niño de la academia. Sakura había conseguido llevarle al punto de no retorno. La pelirrosada lo tenía claro: Naruto albergaba en su interior una fuerza casi infinita. Aparentaba ser débil, pero no lo era en absoluto. Cuando alguien le insultaba, o le menospreciaba, ella no hervía de rabia porque viese indefenso a su rubio. No, lo hacía porque ese baka era tan bueno que prefería no golpear a hacerlo una sola vez y acabar con todos. Naruto tenía desde su nacimiento el poder para acabar con una aldea entera… y nunca lo usaría. Y eso la enfurecía… y la enamoraba a la vez. Ahora iba a sufrir una minúscula parte de ese inmenso poder en sus carnes. Cuando el rubio levantó la vista, sus ojos ya no eran azules, eran rojos como la sangre, tan brillantes que incluso destacaban en la oscuridad de la cripta, y con su pupila rasgada. Los ojos de un depredador. De sus poros comenzó a rezumar una cubierta roja, un chakra burbujeante propiedad del biju de nueve colas, una protección que envolvió su cuerpo con presteza.

Naruto, a pesar de su expresión furiosa, se encontraba sorprendido. Siempre que convocaba el manto de chakra sentía toda esa fuerza recorrer su sistema, hinchándole, llenándole de energía… pero esta vez la sensación era más intensa. Mucho más intensa. Sentía ese manto brillar con una inusitada potencia, sus reservas de chakra rellenarse de golpe mientras sus dientes arrancados por el anterior golpe de Sakura se volvían a formar junto a sus inmensos colmillos de zorro. Incluso pudo ver cómo su chakra estaba lentamente quemando la piel del brazo de la ojijade, demostrando una virulencia inusitada… si corroía así con solo dos colas, no quería ni pensar lo que le pasaría a su cuerpo si convocaba cuatro. No sabía cómo, pero sentía que esas dos colas de Kurama equivalían a más del doble de las que solía convocar… y con ese auge de potencia, también llegaba una sensación muy familiar, la adicción a ese poder. Naruto odiaba convocar su poder por una simple razón: porque cuando perdía el control, cuando sentía sus venas hincharse por el chakra, su cuerpo volverse capaz de lo imposible… le gustaba. Volvían a él esas ansias reprimidas de imponerse, de castigar cada injusticia que sufrió cuando era niño. Era consciente de que eso estaba mal, y por eso se reprimía, pero ahora, con esa potenciación del poder de su biju, esa sensación era incluso más potente. Temía que le superase, que saliese a la luz esa faceta oscura de su ser, pero no era el momento de pensar en ello.

Sakura, reponiéndose de la sorpresa, intentó ahorcarlo con su cadena, pero Naruto reaccionó agarrando el arma con su mano libre, y rompiéndola con un simple apretón de su puño como si fuese de madera. La kunoichi revivida intentó separarse saltando hacia atrás, pero Naruto agarró uno de los extremos de la cadena y lo usó para atraer a la haruno contra él. Al recibirla, la golpeó con una potente patada al pecho, una que la hizo volar hacia atrás, atravesando una pared y quedando reclinada hacia atrás sobre una lápida de la habitación contigua. Naruto sintió en su interior algo romperse al darle ese golpe a una representación de la difunta haruno, pero la furia que sentía fue más fuerte. Sentía sus venas palpitar por el poder que las recorría, el suelo quebrarse bajo sus piernas… era como respirar aire puro tras mucho tiempo encerrado. Con un rugido de rabia, golpeó el suelo con sus puños, y lo hizo una y otra vez. Adoraba el sonido de la piedra, del granito, cediendo ante sus golpes. El sonido del poder, de la fuerza para alcanzar cualquier meta. Ser hokage. Lograr la paz en el mundo. Gobernarlo… lo que desease. Comenzó a reír al aire con demencia, mientras su chakra rojo burbujeaba con virulencia. Ni tan siquiera recordaba qué le había llevado allí… pero un potente puñetazo en el rostro le devolvió a la tierra. Uno tan potente que le mandó a volar a pesar de sus dos colas.

Dio un par de vueltas en el suelo hasta lograr equilibrarse, y al levantar la mirada vio a su agresora. Sakura le observaba con su puño extendido y un gesto de determinación en el rostro. Su piel de un tono gris apagado presentaba unos extraños sellos, como raíces que la recorrían desde la marca de su frente. Esa debía de ser la razón por la que ese puñetazo había conseguido impactarle con tanta fuerza: Sakura debía de estar usando la técnica de ba chan. El byakugou. El rubio apretó los puños con fuerza, ¿Cómo se atrevía Sasuke a no sólo usar al amor de su vida como marioneta, sino a golpearle con la técnica de su abuela oficiosa? Y sobre todo… ¿Cómo se atrevía esa ningen a golpearlo a él, a Naruto Uzumaki? Apretó los dientes con furia en un gruñido gutural, tanta que no pudo contener que se le cayese al suelo algo de la sangre salida de sus heridas en la boca que sus propios colmillos le habían provocado, y que mezclada con su saliva caía sobre el frío suelo dando una imagen del jinchuriki aterradora, gutural… nunca el kiuby y Naruto se habían parecido tanto.

- **¿Lo estás viendo cachorro? ¡Se atreve a desafiarnos!** \- rugió el kiuby en el interior del Uzumaki, extasiado. Sentía cada brizna del odio de Naruto alimentarle, y le gustaba tanto que hasta le erizaba el pelaje. Nunca en sus siglos de cautiverio había estado tan a gusto en su prisión. Ese odio era puro, era delicioso, el odio de alguien que le había dado al mundo la oportunidad de ser justo con él y que había visto como su ofrecimiento solo le había traído dolor… el odio del desengaño justificado.- **Los shinobi son unos estúpidos soberbios, ¿se creen que con esas técnicas pueden vencernos? Byakugou, chidori, rasengan… PUEDEN ARROJARNOS SUS FLECHAS Y LANZAS DESDE SUS TORRES DE BABEL, QUE JAMÁS NOS ALCANZARÁN.** \- Exclamó mientras aullaba con su boca llena de inmensos colmillos, comenzando a bombear más chakra hacia su recipiente. Lo tenía claro: en estas condiciones SI que quería colaborar y ceder su chakra. Su recipiente ahora mismo era digno de él.- **¿No estás cansado de que se te subestime cachorro? ¿De que todos te consideren inferior? Tu mejor amigo ha enviado al cadáver del amor de tu vida a matarte, ¿vas a volver a dejarlo pasar? ¿No estás cansado de ser el único humano de verdad en este mundo, el único que de verdad cumple las reglas y no busca el mal ajeno?** \- preguntó el biju con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras sentía a Naruto dejarse llevar por su ira. Frente a él, en el paraje mental del Uzumaki, las aguas se revolvían como en una tormenta, mientras en el exterior la presión del ambiente se hacía tan insoportable que incluso Sakura tuvo que afianzarse en el suelo para no caer. ¿Así que ese era el auténtico potencial de Naruto?- **DEMUÉSTRALE A ESE DESGRACIADO UCHIHA LO QUE ES EL AUTÉNTICO PODER, REDUCE A CENIZAS TODA ESTA CRIPTA.** \- ordenó el biju, conduciendo aún más chakra para su contenedor.

En el exterior, los gruñidos de Naruto cada vez se volvieron más intensos, más ansiosos. Incluso reanimada, Sakura sintió algo cercano al miedo cuando comenzó a ver flotar las rocas y piedras alrededor del Uzumaki. Su manto rojo comenzó a removerse, inquieto, hasta que una tercera cola comenzó a surgir. Contempló los ojos del rubio abrirse hasta casi salirse de sus cuencas, desorbitados, acompañando una sonrisa maniaca que superó con creces a la que les regaló gaara en los exámenes chunin. Y era lógico: gaara solo sentía una cola de poder, Naruto estaba sintiendo el triple… y potenciadas al máximo. Solo vio un borrón cuando el ojirrojo se movió, dándola un zarpazo en el vientre tan potente que la había destripado si hubiese tenido entrañas que perder. Ya no tenía dudas: Naruto no se estaba conteniendo. Intentó responder con un puñetazo, pero el jinchuriki lo esquivó sin problemas, y la arrancó el brazo de un violento tirón mientras tanto. Mientras los papeles se reunían a su alrededor para reparar el daño, el aire a su alrededor comenzó a prenderse, quemando la piel de la revivida, que no pudo ni tan siquiera gritar antes de que el jinchuriki la enviase de nuevo a volar contra una pared, dejándola aturdida contra la fría piedra. El rubio cargó, dispuesto a poner fin a la pelea, disfrutando de la sensación de poder, pero se frenó a escasos centímetros de ella cuando vio a Sakura reírse con una carcajada cruel, totalmente contraria a su risa natural…

-¿Y en serio te crees moralmente superior a Sasuke kun?- preguntó con un gesto de ironía, haciendo a Naruto arquear una ceja. Por supuesto que era mejor persona que el uchiha…

- **Yo no te maté, Sakura chan… nunca te habría hecho lo que te ha hecho él…** \- repuso con desprecio, esperando que esa información llegase de alguna manera al pelinegro. Vencería ahora a Sakura, la liberaría, y luego iría con este poder a por su mejor amigo. Lo sentía corriendo por sus venas, como una droga, poder puro, gasolina de alto octanaje alimentando su motor y haciéndole invencible. Si, ese poder le daría la victoria… solo tenía que dejarlo fluir y todo esto se acabaría tarde o temprano… Se acabó ser una buena persona, ahora se impondría y ganaría a todos en su terreno.

-Pero lo intentaste, Naruto…- reveló Sakura con una sonrisa cruel, mientras Naruto dibujaba una mueca de confusión en su rostro de la que se formaba una tercera cola en su espalda alimentada por el kiuby. ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Cómo podía insinuar que él había intentado matarla? Se arrancaría el brazo antes de levantarlo contra su Sakura chan…- ¿No te acuerdas? Deja que te refresque la memoria…- ofreció la kunoichi, para luego fijar su sharingan en los ojos de Naruto.

De pronto, todo se distorsionó hasta ofrecer otro entorno totalmente diferente, viajando de una cripta a un bosque. Se pudo ver a si mismo tras su batalla contra orochimaru, envuelto en el manto de cuatro colas. Ero sennin se había negado siempre a describirle su aspecto con cuatro colas, y ahora entendía el motivo. Con una mueca de asco se vio a si mismo envuelto en una cubierta de chakra rojo tan espeso que no permitía ver su auténtico aspecto, con dos ojos enormes de luz blanca antinatural junto con una inmensa mandíbula de dientes deformes. Kami santo, era un puto monstruo… Y su expresión de desagrado se tornó en una de espanto cuando comenzó a rugir al cielo… y Sakura corrió hacia él entre lágrimas. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? En ese estado no podía razonar, ¡debía de alejarse de él maldita sea! Intentó detenerla interponiéndose, pero la visión de la haruno le atravesó como si fuese un fantasma, gritándole a ese ser que ya era suficiente, que parase de una vez. Y Naruto gritó de horror cuando ese ente giró su rostro hacia la pelirrosada. En esos ojos no había comprensión, ni raciocinio… no había alma, solo puro odio. No era tan siquiera calificable como ser vivo en ese estado. Golpeó a Sakura en el hombro con su cola, tirándola al suelo con violencia. La ojijade se retorció en el suelo con su mano sobre el lugar del contacto, sufriendo por la intensa quemadura provocada por el golpe. Y el Uzumaki apretó los dientes cuando su yo con cuatro colas intentó rematarla en el suelo entre rugidos, y solo la intervención de yamato y Kabuto impidieron una desgracia. Sakura cortó la visión sin borrar esa risa cruel.

- **No… no es posible, yo no…** \- empezó a balbucear el rubio, aún con su cubierta de chakra. Era cierto que yamato le había advertido de que intentó atacar a sus compañeros en esa forma, pero no se lo imagino tan grave ni por asomo. No, debía de ser otro truco, el jamás podría… pero entonces, desde su paraje mental, pudo ver esos ojos rojos… esa expresión cruel… y supo la realidad. Si lo había hecho. Había intentado matar al amor de su vida, y Sakura y yamato se lo habían ocultado por su bien, porque sabían que el rubio sería incapaz de perdonárselo a sí mismo.

-Si lo es Naruto… el primero en intentar matarme fuiste tú.- respondió la pelirrosada, divertida ante el bloqueo del jinchuriki, que se había quedado congelado, aún con su capa de chakra rojo cubriéndole.- Fui una estúpida, lo reconozco, intenté razonar contigo… como si fueses un ser humano. Pero te has visto, ¿no? No eres una persona… eres un monstruo.- le acusó, dando un paso atrás el Uzumaki con dolor. Mil veces le habían llamado así, pero ninguna le había dolido tanto como ahora. En ninguna le habían dado pruebas de que era cierto.- No te imaginas las pesadillas que tuve, soñando que volvías a adquirir esa forma y matabas a cada uno de mis seres queridos… ¿Cómo quieres que me enamore de algo así? Y no soy la única que te sufrió en ese estado… la pobre desgraciada de hinata vivió con el pecho abierto tu transformación en seis colas, fue un jodido milagro que no muriese aplastada por ti… un ser humano normal habría intentado salvarla, pero tú no lo hiciste, llenaste el lugar de escombros, llamas y agua… solo se salvó porque mi escuadrón y yo bajamos a sacarla de ahí, si no se habría muerto desangrada mientras tú… cazabas a otro monstruo…- expuso Sakura con crueldad, apretando Naruto los puños con tanta rabia que se hizo sangre con sus garras afiladas.- ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Matarme con tu verdadera forma? Vamos, libera más colas… destrózame, acaba lo que empezaste ese día. Eres un monstruo, Naruto, a mí no me engañarás jamás.- sentenció la haruno, mientras Naruto regresaba a su espacio mental para encarar a su biju. No iba a negar su propia culpa, pero tampoco iba a dejar pasar lo que acababa de ver. Con las cuatro colas desatadas, el control de sus actos era compartido: en parte el kiuby, en parte el propio Naruto. Y eso significaba que ese maldito ser se había aprovechado de el y había intentado matar a Sakura. Los orbes azules del rubio se clavaron en los rubíes del biju, que le devolvió con fiereza la mirada.

- _¿intentaste matar a Sakura?_ \- preguntó, mientras el kiuby gruñía con desdén.

- **Intentamos, cachorro… no te restes mérito.** \- desafió el ente, con sus nueve colas ondeando al viento. Ante la evidencia, Naruto se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas en su frío paraje mental, continuando el kiuby tras obtener un gesto furioso del rubio.- **¿Qué te esperabas que pasase? Se cruzó en el camino de nuestras cuatro colas, era lo lógico a ocurrir.**

- _No te atrevas a presentarlo como algo normal, casi matamos a Sakura… jamás… jamás me lo habría perdonado…_

- **¿Por qué? ¿Acaso está mal que actúes conforme a la lógica? Estabas en medio de una lucha contra orochimaru, habías liberado tu odio, intentar frenarte en ese momento es buscar tu propia muerte…** \- se burló el biju, obteniendo un gesto airado del Uzumaki.- **el mismo puto gesto de tu madre cuando habló conmigo por primera vez, piensas que soy el mal por no importarme lo más mínimo aplastar a esos insectos que tú llamas humanos… Déjame preguntarte algo cachorro… ¿quién eres tú para distinguir entre el bien y el mal? ¿Acaso te crees tan superior que puedes afirmar sin ninguna duda qué debe de hacer todo el mundo, como si fueses Dios?**

- _tengo claro que no te hubiese perdonado matar a Sakura… tengo claro que no me hubiese perdonado matar a alguien inocente._

- **¿Inocente? ¿Un ningen, inocente? No son inocentes, están todos contaminados… ira, odio, envidia… soberbia… Siempre me han llamado monstruo… como hacen las hormigas con el ser humano. Tú mejor que nadie debes de entenderlo, ¿Cuántas veces te han llamado monstruo sin merecerlo? ¿Cuántas veces te han menospreciado, golpeado… humillado? Sabes que tengo razón, porque eres el único ningen que lo ve todo desde mi punto de vista. Los ningen temen aquello que no entienden… temen el poder absoluto porque nunca lo han tenido, no pueden contenerlo, ni interponerse, solo arrodillarse y rendirse…** \- declaró el kiuby, traspasando más chakra a su jinchuriki. El destino de todo el que se interpusiese en el camino de un biju era ser aplastado, era un Dios entre los hombres. Y, empleando el odio de su jinchuriki, lo demostraría al mundo. Esa chiquilla fue una estúpida, como todos aquellos que intentaron controlarle en el pasado… el kiuby era incontrolable, como el mar. Un movimiento, y exterminaría toda la vida. Iba a forzar la cuarta cola para que su jinchuriki aplastase a esa advenediza, cuando sintió como el chakra azul del rubio le comenzaba a bloquear la conexión.- **¿Eh? ¿QUÉ COJONES HACES IMBÉCIL? ¡Necesitas mi chakra para vencer aquí!**

- _No…_ \- le interrumpió el rubio.- _¿Sabes? Tienes razón… al menos en parte. Lo he visto desde tu perspectiva. He visto como me despreciaban, como me odiaban… como me temían. Lo he visto todo desde tus ojos, y puedo decirte algo sin miedo a equivocarme… tú solo ves lo malo del mundo, y no puedes decidir con solo una mirada parcial…_

- **¡Maldita sea! ¿Crees que tú estás mejor? Tú solo lo ves lo bueno. Solo ves amor, esperanza, alegría… ¿Dónde estaba todo eso en tu infancia? O en la de cualquier otro huérfano que se arrastra con el estómago vacío por las calles de tu querida konoha… ¡Puede que yo solo vea lo malo, pero tú solo ves lo bueno! Y así no podrás sobrevivir, ¡me necesitas!**

- _Puede ser… puede ser que vaya a morir por hacer esto…_ \- reconoció el Uzumaki, mientras su chakra comenzaba a luchar contra el del kiuby en una batalla abierta, agitando las aguas y agrietando las paredes del paraje mental del ojiazul. Una parte de él luchaba, otra lo aceptaba una verdad innegable… no tenía la fuerza para oponerse a un ser de chakra infinito. Y menos después de lo debilitado que quedó su sello tras la batalla contra pain.- _Pero ten claro esto... no voy a ser un monstruo… no pienso volver a hacer daño a nadie por tu culpa… te afrontaré y te venceré, aunque me cueste mi vida._ \- repuso Naruto, tumbado frente al biju mientras flotaba en el agua de su alcantarilla con una expresión triste, rememorando ese momento en el que casi mata a Sakura… ¿Qué habría pasado si yamato hubiese llegado tarde? La respuesta le aterraba, tanto como que el hubiese permitido al kiuby tomar el control hasta ese punto con Sakura cerca… No era diferente a Sasuke en realidad, la única diferencia es que a él le pudieron frenar a tiempo… y que él combatiría a su propia oscuridad desde ese mismo instante.

- **¿¡Por mi culpa!? Admítelo de una vez cachorro, ¡esta es tu naturaleza!** \- exclamó con furia el biju, iluminando con sus flamas rojas y naranjas el oscuro paraje mental, mostrando su poder con virulencia en un espectáculo siniestramente hermoso que hizo a Naruto girarse a mirarlo.- **tú y yo somos uno, un cuerpo, una mente, lo he sentido desde que empezaste a odiar. ¡DEJA DE NEGARLO Y LIBÉRAME!** \- ordenó el nueve colas, comenzando la imagen de Naruto a disolverse en un humo azul que comenzó a envolver el sello. La bestia estaba intentando asumirlo por la fuerza, someterlo con su poder adquirido, y Naruto cada vez estaba más débil… No solo eran tres colas desatadas con un poder aún más intenso del normal… el amuleto del primero, su defensa contra la influencia del demonio estaba destruido… era un duelo de voluntades, y desde la muerte de Sakura, Naruto había perdido su fuerza característica. Estaba perdiendo.

-¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!- gritó, tanto en su fuero interno como en el exterior, mientras su piel comenzaba a levantarse y disolverse dando paso al manto de chakra rojo del cuatro colas. Sus ojos brillaban en un rojo amenazador, sus colmillos comenzaban a crecer de forma grotesca mientras el rubio rugía al suelo con dolor. Sakura se rió con crueldad, sin moverse, esperando que su treta funcionase.

-¿No te gusta oír la verdad? Tendrías que verte ahora…- comentó Sakura con una ceja arqueada, golpeando Naruto con su puño al lado de su cabeza llevado por la rabia, abriendo un gigantesco boquete en la piedra desnuda que impresionó incluso a la haruno. Era pura fuerza, puro odio… puro poder. El Uzumaki volvió a apretar los dientes y a luchar contra esa sensación, ofreciendo resistencia hasta el extremo de lanzar un rugido al aire, un rugido mitad animal, mitad humano. No era un maldito monstruo…

- **¡MATARÉ Y DESTRUIRÉ TODO, ARRASARÉ EL MUNDO ENTERO!** \- rugió el biju en su interior, forzando aún más su chakra. Una inmensa ola de chakra rojo surgió del biju y comenzó a acercarse a Naruto, que continuaba flotando en su paraje mental, cada vez más deshecho en ese humo azul, cada vez más débil.- **Y DESTRUIRÉ A ESE UCHIHA POR TI, SOLO DÉJAME TOMAR EL MANDO. LO ENCONTRARÉ, Y LE ARRANCARÉ ESOS ASQUEROSOS OJOS QUE UNA VEZ ME ESCLAVIZARON. Tú me haces inmune a su genjutsu más potente, no me será difícil hacerlo, y luego le arrancaré también los brazos y las piernas para después devorarlo. Y, cuando acabe, si quieres morir, será cosa tuya.** \- ofreció el kitsune, embriagado por la victoria. Todo ese poder ganado con el odio de Naruto le había hecho fuerte, muy fuerte, tanto como en los tiempos en los que no tenía su chakra dividido en dos mitades. Tomaría ese cuerpo por conquista, apabullaría el sistema del Uzumaki con su propio poder, y al fin sería libre. Pero todavía notaba al rubio resistirse

- _No…_ \- pronunció Naruto, dirigiendo su mano con lentitud a su propio vientre, movido más por el instinto que por el conocimiento. Siempre había observado ese extraño tatuaje que contenía a su biju desde el total desconocimiento, no tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaba o de que significaba. Pero, en ese momento, con el chakra del biju a punto de arrasarlo, sentía como si ese sello no tuviese secretos para él, como si fuese una sencilla línea de palabras que sólo tenía que leer. Como si lo conociese a la perfección, como si una voz femenina que jamás había oído le susurrase cómo cerrar el sello. Puso sus cinco dedos iluminados con chakra sobre el tatuaje, mirando al kitsune, que le devolvió la mirada con auténtico pánico. ¿Cómo sabía hacer eso? Solo un Uzumaki con nociones de fuinjutsu lo sabría…- _No soy un monstruo…_ \- sentenció, girando su sello hacia la derecha, como si fuese la cerradura de una casa y quisiese atrancarla. Una decena de inmensos pilares de madera surgieron del oscuro techo de la instancia, cayendo sobre el kitsune con violencia. Nueve le atraparon sus colas, cuatro cada extremidad, uno más el tronco y otro el cuello, apagándose de golpe las flamas del lugar y deshaciéndose en el agua el mar de chakra rojo que amenazaba a Naruto. El biju se revolvió, desesperado, ¿Cómo sabía ese asqueroso inútil cerrar su sello?

- **¡MALDITO SEAS NINGEN! Si no usas mi poder, esa chiquilla te matará, ¡eres débil, no responderás a sus golpes! ¡Y YO NO PIENSO MORIR AQUÍ CONTIGO!** \- rugió el biju, revelando su mayor temor: si Naruto moría con él dentro, su alma podría ir a parar con su otra mitad al interior de minato, que estaba sellado en el estomago del Shinigami, condenándolo a una eternidad de encierro y privándolo definitivamente de su libertad. Intentó forzar con cada molécula de su poder esas ataduras para volver a la carga, pero le fue inútil: contra cualquier otro sello habría vencido, pero no contra el de la parca… no mientras estuviese sellado en esa jaula… El biju comenzó a cerrar los ojos, sintiendo su poder siendo suprimido, y con su último aliento amenazó al rubio, a ese niño que había subestimado.- **pagarás por esto… Naruto…**

En el exterior, el chakra rojo desapareció de golpe, dispersado tras sellarse su fuente, permitiendo a Naruto retomar completamente el control de sus actos. Joder, había estado cerca, por unos segundos no había acabado cayendo bajo la influencia del biju. Ya lo sospechaba desde la muerte de Sakura: su odio había fortalecido como nunca al kiuby, y ahora era mucho más vulnerable a su influencia si le abría la puerta, sobre todo sin contar con el amuleto del primero o yamato cerca. Confiar en ese biju era como confiar en que un tigre hambriento no te devorase: el demonio tomaría lo que quisiese de él si le daba la oportunidad. Pero había logrado frenarlo, al menos por ahora. Se hubiese sentido orgulloso, pero había desatendido algo muy importante… a Sakura. La pelirrosada había esperado este momento desde que vio esos rubíes rojos: sabía que, contra Naruto usando el poder de la bestia con cola, no tendría oportunidad. El jinchuriki la partiría por la mitad de un golpe. Por eso debía de lograr que ese pobre infeliz hiciese lo que siempre hacía: optar por el camino difícil. Nadie conocía a Naruto como ella, y sabía que, si su plan funcionaba, el Uzumaki se quedaría sin su principal arma. Indefenso. Tomó la pechera del rubio y le dio un fuerte cabezazo en la nariz, rompiéndosela al instante y obligando al ojiazul a dar unos pasos tras, tambaleándose. Aprovechando el espacio, lanzó una potente patada a la rodilla derecha de Naruto, rompiéndosela hacia dentro mientras el Uzumaki gritaba de dolor.

-Que gusto no tener que contenerme para no gastar mi mierda de chakra…- reconoció la haruno, levantándose ya definitivamente. Naruto, sosteniéndose sobre su otra pierna, intentó apartarla de un puñetazo, impulsándose por el dolor más que por el animo de golpearla, pero fue un golpe torpe, muy fácil de esquivar para la ojijade, que sólo se movió hacia un lado. Y de paso, tomó la muñeca del Uzumaki con su mano derecha y golpeó el codo con su palma izquierda, doblándolo hacia dentro e inutilizándolo; para luego golpear de nuevo con su puño izquierdo el costillar desprotegido del jinchuriki, quebrando varias costillas. Naruto volvió a gritar de dolor, cayendo al suelo mientras escupía sangre. Su protector de konoha salió despedido hacia delante, obteniendo la atención de la haruno al ver cómo el Uzumaki intentaba recuperarla con su brazo sano.- Mi bandana… qué romántico… pero esto no acaba Naruto…- declaró con sadismo Sakura, para luego moverse hacia el otro flanco del ojiazul. Antes de que Naruto pudiese reaccionar, la kunoichi ya le había capturado el otro brazo, y con su increíble fuerza partió el antebrazo por la mitad como si fuese una rama de un árbol. Salpicada en el rostro por la sangre, y con una sonrisa maníaca que Naruto reconoció de inmediato como propia de su mejor amigo, Sakura contempló al rubio retorcerse en el suelo, con los huesos de su brazo izquierdo asomando por la fractura abierta. Ya estaba inutilizado, pero por si acaso la haruno decidió partirle también la tibia de una potente patada descendente.- Cuatro extremidades inutilizadas, Tsunade me enseñó que esta es la única manera de asegurarme de que un enemigo no vuelva a levantarse… nunca había tenido que llegar tan lejos, pero los dos sabemos que hasta con una pierna eres peligroso…- halagó la ojijade, mientras Naruto se retorcía en agonía boca abajo, en el suelo.

-Po… ¿por qué no me matas de una vez?- preguntó mientras esputaba sangre de nuevo. Ese puñetazo en las costillas le había también dañado el pulmón, y no tenía el chakra del kiuby para regenerarse. Estaba en las últimas, ni pain le había dado semejante paliza.

-Porque me gusta verte así, Naruto… siempre te admiré, y ahora veo que lo hice sin fundamento... ni siquiera has podido vencer a la más débil del equipo siete…- declaró con veneno Sakura, mientras Naruto apretaba los dientes y se intentaba erguir medianamente usando el codo de su brazo izquierdo

-tú… nunca… has sido débil…- desafío el rubio, mirando con fiereza esos ojos verdes. Si quedaba algo de Sakura en esa marioneta, quería que ella lo supiese. Que supiese que nunca la había subestimado. Solo le quedaba ese consuelo. Sakura reaccionó arqueando una ceja, para después sonreír con crueldad. Puso al uzumaki boca arriba con su pierna, y, mientras este se lamentaba del dolor, se sentó a horcajadas sobre su pelvis. Tomándole del pelo con su mano izquierda para levantarle el rostro, la kunoichi acercó sus labios al oído del rubio.

-¿recuerdas la última vez que estuvimos así? Es curioso… yo sufría, tú disfrutabas, y ahora es al revés… ¿sabes por qué no te mato, Naruto? Porque Sasuke kun me ha ordenado llevarte con vida ante él. Quiere hacerte sufrir, quiere divertirse contigo, y yo por mi Sasuke kun haré lo que haga falta…- confesó la ojijade, para luego meter su mano derecha en su bolsa de kunai.- Pero eso no implica que no me divierta antes…- y, con un movimiento rápido, la haruno dispuso su filo sobre esos ojos azules que tanto la cautivaban en vida, esos ojos que ahora la contemplaban incrédulos. Y, con un corte horizontal limpio, se encargó de que no volviesen a ver nunca más. Naruto gritó de dolor cuando todo se volvió oscuro, sintiendo la sangre caer a borbotones sobre sus pómulos y nariz. Sobrepasado por el dolor, el rubio no tardó en entregarse por completo a esa oscuridad, cayendo inconsciente mientras Sakura reía con sadismo y dejaba caer al suelo su cabeza inerte.- Has aguantado mucho más de lo que esperaba baka… ahora a curarte un poco para que no te mueras y llevarte… ARGGHHH.- gritó la pelirrosada cuando sintió como algo la atravesaba el pecho desde la espalda. Palpó con sus manos ese arma, y se sorprendió al ver lo que era: una inmensa y brillante cadena, que la había atravesado limpiamente desde la columna hasta el exterior, pasando por su pulmón derecho.- Tú…- exclamó Sakura con su sharingan activado, refiriéndose a la única persona que conocía con esa habilidad.

-No le volverás a tocar…- pronunció a su espalda Karin Uzumaki, que acababa de llegar tras atravesarse los oscuros pasillos de la laberíntica fortaleza uchiha.

Realmente no sabía ni porque lo hacía en un principio, pero no pudo soportar él desazón interno que la provocó el ver al rubio internarse en ese lugar solo. ¿Por qué lo hacía solo? Temía que algo le ocurriese, que le matase el uchiha incluso. Se mantuvo durante varios minutos fuera, dudando, hasta que pudo sentirlo, pudo sentir el chakra de esa bestia llena de odio intentar apoderarse del uzumaki, y temió lo peor. Y, aunque al final no tuvo que enfrentarse al biju de nueve colas, sí que tuvo que hacerlo contra algo más perturbador: frente a ella se encontraba la kunoichi que la salvó la vida en el puente… solo que revivida y esclavizada por el **edo tensei**. Era algo deleznable, ¿en serio había estado tan ciega todo ese tiempo con respecto al uchiha? Porque, en cuanto vio ese sharingan en su cara, lo supo: el pelinegro había revivido a la pelirrosada (no se explicaba cómo, que ella supiese Sasuke no había mostrado interés en esa técnica jamás) y, para evitar que luchase contra su control, había pasado a manejarla con su sharingan. Para su ojo de kagura, era como ver a un titiritero moviendo los hilos de su marioneta. Tuvo que salir de su indignación al ver al rubio agonizante a sus pies, y corrió con rapidez hacia ella para deshacer esa infame técnica. La empaló con sus cadenas de diamantina y, antes de que pudiese inducirla a un genjutsu con el sharingan, arrancó el sello de control de su espalda, el auténtico punto débil de los revividos. Al fin y al cabo, ella había ayudado a Kabuto y orochimaru a desarrollar esa técnica. Sakura brilló con una intensa luz blanca mientras el papel que la envolvía comenzó a caer al suelo, liberándola. La haruno recuperó su mirada normal, girando el rostro con confusión.

-Do… ¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó con temor la ojijade, para luego gritar de terror y abrir los ojos cuando reparó en Naruto, destrozado a sus pies entre un charco de sangre.- ¡NARUTO! Pe… pero, ¿Qué te ha pasado?- intentó agacharse y atenderle, pero ella no dejaba de ser un ente incorpóreo, no podía hacer nada. Nunca había visto tan grave a Naruto, ni cuando perdió toda su piel tras liberar el manto de cuatro colas, y a su mente llegaban mil y una imágenes confusas, golpes, chasquidos… y los gritos de dolor del ojiazul. Con los ojos inundados en lágrimas, dirigió su mirada a quien podía darle respuestas…- qui… ¿quién ha sido?

-Fuiste tú…- reveló Karin con seriedad de la que recuperaba sus cadenas. Su tono no era un reproche a la ojijade, en absoluto, era más bien indignación y preocupación. Esa técnica era infame, capaz de obligar a un padre a matar a su hijo… Kabuto incluso se jactaba de que podría enviar a su madre a matarla cuando Karin se mostraba rebelde a sus requerimientos… y Sasuke había recurrido a ella para hacer sufrir a Naruto…

-Y… ¿yo?- preguntó en respuesta Sakura, mientras su labio temblaba y sus ojos despedían mil lagrimas. Comenzaba a distinguirlo, esa chica pelirroja tenía razón… ella lo había hecho.- Por kami… Na… Naruto, perdóname…- rogó al cuerpo del uzumaki, sufriendo aún más por no poder tocarle. Demonios, hasta le había cortado los ojos… Dejó el orgullo a un lado y se dirigió de nuevo a esa chica.- Por favor, ayúdale… no… no quiero que sufra más… onegai…

-Lo haré… lo estabilizare y lo llevaré a konoh…

-¡NO!- exclamó Sakura con terror.- No vayas a Konoha con él. No… no sé qué me hicieron, ni cuánto llevo así… era como si estuviese soñando, y no pudiese controlar mi cuerpo, como si todo fuese una pesadilla… pero oí a Sasuke hablar con Kabuto sobre que iban a invadir la aldea…- Karin abrió los ojos. Claro, se habían aliado esos dos, por eso disponía Sasuke del edo tensei…- si… si vais, matará a Naruto… por favor, sé que no soy quién para pedírtelo, pero… no dejes que muera… - lo contempló de nuevo, respirando entrecortadamente, con decenas de heridas abiertas, las extremidades rotas… ¿Cómo podía Sasuke haberla usado para hacer eso? Y ese baka no se había defendido… Maldita sea…- Sella mi alma… si… si no lo haces volverán a convocarme y le acabaré matando… no, no tengo nada para darte a camb…

-Está bien…- contestó Karin, cortándola. Por supuesto que iba a ayudar, el era el único familiar con vida que la quedaba, y ella le había salvado la vida… debía y quería ayudar.- no te preocupes, me encargaré de él…- anunció, mientras sacaba un pergamino de su bolsa de viaje y una de sus pulseras, una plateada que le regaló su madre cuando era niña, y comenzaba a preparar los sellos para atrapar allí el alma de la haruno y con ello privarle a la serpiente de la posibilidad de usarla. Tras terminar los sellos, estos brillaron en una potente luz roja, atrayendo a esa figura luminosa a su interior. Antes de que desapareciese por completo, Sakura pudo decir unas palabras.

-Gra… gracias… cuida de Naruto… onegai…- susurró a la ojirroja, para acto seguido pasar a la pulsera a través del pergamino. Karin suspiró, venciendo su agotamiento, no en vano el fuinjutsu reclamaba muchísimo chakra, y de inmediato se acercó al cuerpo del uzumaki. Estaba grave, al borde de la muerte, ni el ninjutsu médico podría ayudarle… gracias a kami que su curación era muy diferente…

* * *

-Tsu… Tsunade sama… debería de guardar reposo…- comentó Shizune, desde el marco de la puerta de la habitación del hospital de campaña. Frente a ella, de espaldas y mirando por una ventana, se encontraba la actual godaime hokage de konoha, la legendaria Tsunade Senju, que observaba con preocupación por la ventana. Sin tan siquiera darse la vuelta, decidió responder con la misma pregunta que siempre hacía.

-¿Hay alguna noticia de Naruto?

Shizune tuvo que mirar al suelo para evitar responder. Tsunade había caído en un coma profundo tras salvar a la aldea entera durante el ataque de pain, un coma que la había tenido en cama hasta hacía un día. La rubia se despertó de golpe después de días inmóvil, y lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por alguien. Preguntar por su nieto oficioso. En el sueño que había vivido en su coma, había experimentado una terrible sensación, una de desasosiego. Incluso había oído en su reposo a Naruto contándola una terrible historia. Una sobre que su alumna, una persona a la que quería con todo su corazón, había muerto a manos de Sasuke uchiha, y sobre que Naruto iba a partir a vengarse del pelinegro en una misión con muy escasas probabilidades de éxito. Tenía que ser una pesadilla, no podía ser posible. Pero, en cuanto abrió los ojos y no vio a ninguno de los dos junto a ella, lo supo. No fue una pesadilla… al menos no una al uso. Desgraciadamente para ella, no era la primera vez que experimentaba la pérdida de un ser querido, que se sentía romper por dentro. Al igual que con su novio, y con su hermano pequeño, la ojimiel se tragó su dolor hasta lo más profundo de su ser, y se centró en lo importante. Recuperar a su otro nieto antes de que fuese tarde, recuperar lo único que le quedaba. Porque si dejaba ese objetivo de lado, volvería a estar sola. Y con la carga de haber perdido a una chiquilla que quería con locura por no haber ordenado la muerte de su asesino en su día.

-No, Tsunade sama…- se excusó la morena con un tono apagado. Se sentía culpable, al fin y al cabo no había evitado que Naruto partiese. Le había explicado todo a su maestra, las circunstancias que la empujaron a no evitar la marcha de Naruto. Incluso le había narrado el episodio del entierro de la haruno, el cómo mebuki se había cebado con el pobre ojiazul, en un intento de que la Senju tuviese toda la información necesaria y se le ocurriese donde podía estar Naruto. O para intentar limpiar algo su conciencia, quién sabe… Pero no había servido de nada, ni tan siquiera sus mejores anbu habían logrado localizarlo. Jiraiya le había enseñado durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos muchas cosas, la inmensa mayoría relacionadas con espiar mujeres y artes amatorias de dudosa efectividad. Pero también sobre borrar su propio rastro y desaparecer. Y Jiraiya había demostrado una espectacular maestría como educador en ese aspecto: a Naruto Uzumaki, el ninja más ruidoso y llamativo del mundo, se le había tragado la tierra.

-Seguid intentándolo… disponer más escuadrones, tiene que aparecer…

-Tsunade sama, con todo el respeto, no creo que podamos…- intentó razonar Shizune. La situación era crítica: el mundo había entrado en un estado de caos inexplicable. Cada nación había reportado ataques del resto, y cortado comunicaciones de inmediato. Nadie confiaba en nadie, y menos cuando ninjas revividos de esas mismas naciones tradicionalmente enemistadas habían atacado a sus indefensas tropas. Tsunade sabía que el uso del **edo tensei** estaba relacionado con ese repugnante pedófilo que tuvo por compañero, quizás había transmitido su técnica a algún aprendiz y todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era parte de un plan de dominación mundial… quién sabe. Lo que tenía claro era que esos ataques no eran cosa de una nación shinobi… no, nadie sacaba beneficio del caos actual salvo un tercer jugador que actuaba oculto. Y tenía un sospechoso en mente… Akatsuki. Aún así, todo avance diplomático que hubiesen podido lograr la administración de konoha se había ido al traste, y era imposible aunar de nuevo a las naciones contra ese enemigo. Solo podían reunir a sus tropas y esperar… y ahí entraba Naruto. Con Naruto a salvo, recuperarían la iniciativa, podrían planificar un conflicto a gran escala y privar a la organización de más nubes rojas de su principal objetivo.

-Me da igual lo que cueste, Shizune.- interrumpió la hokage.- Debemos de actuar YA, convoca a kakashi de nuevo y…- la Senju no pudo completar la frase, puesto que una gran explosión sacudió la aldea desde el norte.

De inmediato, el escuadrón anbu "Tobirama", liderado por la incombustible Yugao, formó alrededor de su hokage, recibiendo los informes con rapidez. Un enemigo desconocido les estaba atacando desde la puerta norte. Los informes eran confusos, no habían recibido muchas noticias, y ninguno de los shinobi enviados en esa dirección habían enviado ningún dato. Era extraño, porque, salvo esa explosión, no había muchos más rastros de violencia… ni gritos, ni ruido de técnicas… ni tan siquiera entrechocar de espadas. Era extraño, y exigía una respuesta inmediata. Tsunade, escoltada por sus anbu, salió del hospital y decidió tomar la información de primera mano. Era cierto que estaba débil, apenas mantenía en su sello chakra suficiente para mostrar su apariencia tradicional, pero si veía al enemigo podría elaborar un plan de respuesta adecuado. Demonios, ni tan siquiera el equipo Ino-Shika-Cho había reportado, qué bien le vendría ese nara ahora… Avanzó por las calles junto a sus escoltas, inquieta ante el silencio que mostraba todo el lugar… si no fuese por el humo de la explosión y la falta de reportes de sus ninjas, pensaría que la ciudad estaba vacía. Y, tras unos minutos corriendo por el asfalto, pudo verlo.

Al principio solo oía unas pocas técnicas, y algún golpe de espada, muy pocos para una batalla a gran escala. Y, tras llegar a una gran plaza, halló su origen. Cerca de una estatua medió destrozada del shodaime, un shinobi de pelo plateado y otro con un mono verde luchaban contra un shinobi de pelo negro rápidamente identificado por Tsunade. Sasuke uchiha había vuelto a konoha, y lo había hecho a pie y llamando a la puerta. Sería un ataque suicida si no fuese por lo que le acompañaba. Un enjambre de extraños seres humanoides de color blanco observaban la batalla sin moverse, en silencio… y todos ellos con el ojo rojo de tres aspas en su mirada. Tsunade había leído sobre ellos… los denominaban Zetsu. Aunque el sharingan era un claro añadido del pelinegro. Y entre esa maraña de seres, también vio a los ninjas enviados por konoha, que se encontraban estáticos, mirando al infinito, como hipnotizados. Pudo ver a Shikamaru, a Ino, a Chouji… a todos los ninjas enviados a luchar, caídos bajo el influjo del sharingan. Solo kakashi, gracias a su propio sharingan, y Maito gai, que luchaba con los ojos cerrados, aguantaban… pero estaban en clara desventaja. Kakashi estaba todavía recuperándose de su batalla contra el uchiha el día de la muerte de Sakura, y Maito gai no era tan eficaz sin poder ver. En cuanto abriese sus ojos, caería en un genjutsu. Y Sasuke mientras se encontraba fresco, combatiendo sin mucho esfuerzo con su nodachi y esquivando todo ataque gracias a sus ojos.

En un ataque combinado, ambos shinobi de konoha intentaron ganar ventaja, pero Sasuke lo esperaba. Con facilidad volvió a esquivar, para luego dar una patada al pecho de maito Gai que lo mandó contra una pared cercana. Kakashi intentó evitar lo inevitable, pero con rapidez el ninja experto en taijutsu fue apresado por unas serpientes blancas, y rodeado por los Zetsu, dejando de hacer ruido de golpe. Había caído bajo el influjo del sharingan. El ninja copia intentó contraatacar con su **raikiri** , pero pronto fue apresado por un brazo espectral púrpura de un tamaño inmenso, y puesto al alcance del sharingan del vengador. Y ahí se acabó su juego: un sharingan contra otro más desarrollado… y un rinnegan. Era un combate perdido. Tsunade se repuso de la impresión y cargó con todo contra el uchiha renegado. La situación estaba muy complicada, esos Zetsu con el sharingan debían de estar ahora penetrando hasta el corazón de la aldea… por eso no había ruido. Cada ciudadano estaba siendo controlado con el sharingan, toda la aldea estaba a punto de caer. Pero todavía podía poner fin a la situación actual. Si le cortaba la cabeza a la serpiente, el cuerpo moriría. Y además podría cobrarse la venganza y poner a salvo a su nieto. Una apuesta que no podía rechazar.

Sus escoltas la abrieron paso a través de los Zetsu que se interpusieron, incluso a costa de caer bajo el influjo de las tres aspas. Yugao decapitó a uno de esos hombres blancos, y luego se arrodilló para que Tsunade la usase para propulsarse en un salto hacia el uchiha. La senju voló en dirección al pelinegro, que estaba todavía distraído con kakashi, que ya había dejado de forcejear. La quedaba poco chakra, pero era más que suficiente para dar al renegado un puñetazo tan potente que reventase esa armadura espectral morada.. y sus costillas, pecho, órganos y sangre ya puestos. Un golpe, solo necesitaba eso. Esa era la fortaleza de su estilo de combate, el puño divino. Tenía al uchiha a centímetros, ya no podría escapar. Era suyo. Pero el uchiha la miró de reojo con desdén, y la senju lo supo. Había fallado. En un parpadeo, el pelinegro había desaparecido, y ahora frente a ella se encontraba una desconcertada Shizune. Pero, ¿Cómo…? No tuvo tiempo de preguntarse nada realmente, solo para desviar su puñetazo para evitar destrozar a su alumna. Golpeó el suelo en lugar de a su objetivo, y levantó tal escombrera que ambas mujeres y diversos de esos subalternos blancos del uchiha salieron volando. La rubia aterrizó de mamá manera en el suelo, pero antes de poder moverse ya tenía encima a su enemigo, que la agarró del cuello y la levantó sin miramientos.

-Tsunade Senju… Es curioso, me estás recordando muchísimo a Sakura ahora mismo… lo patético debe de pegarse…- la rubia se revolvió con rabia al oír al uchiha nombrar a su alumna difunta con esa sonrisa burlesca, pero el agarre del uchiha era demasiado fuerte… ni su fuerza podía romperlo.- No lo intentes, por muy fuerte que seas nunca podrás vencer a los ojos del sabio de los seis caminos… este ojo púrpura es impresionante, el único ojo a la altura del sharingan… te permite cambiarte con un enemigo en batalla para evitar un golpe… reforzar este agarre con la fuerza de la gravedad… absorber el chakra con el contacto…

-Maldito… desgraciado…- rugió la Senju, que aún con su cuerpo debilitándose lentamente no se daba por vencida.- Tendría que haberte matado… cuando pude…

-Exacto.- se burló Sasuke, con la mujer todavía colgando de su brazo por el cuello.- Fuiste débil… veo que el dobe te acabó pegando lo ingenuo…

-Co… como le hayas hecho algo a…

-¿Al uzuratoncachi? Yo nada…- Confesó Sasuke con una risa cruel.- Pero Sakura revivida en cambio… digamos que Naruto fue incapaz de defenderse…- Tsunade se volvió a revolver tras emitir un grito ahogado de rabia, llevada por un ansía homicida que nunca había sentido.- Sigue revolviéndote, eso me facilitará el trabajo… como Senju, contigo será más difícil lograr lo que quiero, pero… ya es cuestión de tiempo…

* * *

 **Y aquí os dejo, ya sabéis que me gusta cortar en lo más emocionante.**

 **Buff, no os imagináis lo difícil que ha sido hacer xk fluir en el mismo capítulo a Sakura normal, a Sakura Sasukizada, a Naruto normal, a Naruto kuramizado y hacerlo respetando los tiempos de cada uno. Una Sakura sadica, cruel, un Naruto desatado y animal... difícil y muy gratificante. Este episodio está muy influenciado por el arco de Chikara en la serie original, un Arco BRILLANTE a mi parecer. Esa sensación de que Naruto tb puede acabar corrompiendise y que no es tan invulnerable al kiuby como nos presentan en la serie, esa lucha interna... ya le tenía ganas. OS dejo una pregunta... ¿como sabía Naruto como cerrar su sello? A quien lo acierte le responderé una pregunta ya que quiera XD**

 **¿os ha gustado la forma de representar a Naruto con su manto con colas? Ese aspecto psicopata, tan gaara... opino que así debería de ser en la serie, pero ya sabéis, kishimoto sueña si hace cosas menos shonen...**

 **Karin decide aparecer a tiempo, menos mal eh? Lo de Sakura lo ha arreglado, aunque lo de las heridas de Naruto... hay una particularmente grave... logrará sacarlo adelante?**

 **Y por último Sasuke vs Tsunade. En el siguiente capítulo se explicará más como lo ha hecho, todo tiene su por qué, pero ya veis que TIENE KONOHA ahora. Tsunade estaba todavía convaleciente. Al igual que kakashi. Y ellos día eran los únicos que podrían haberle plantado cara... en fin, todo se empezará a desvelar en el siguiente capítulo. Hasta entonces, nos leemos, un saludo!**


	5. Hogar

Capítulo 4: hogar.

 **Buenas! Aquí reportando un nuevo capítulo de la oscuridad en ti! Si, lo prometí hace un par de días, pero tengo una excusa muy válida. Para empezar, él manga 111 de SnK, que soy incapaz de perderme... es probable que escriba algo sobre eren, solo digo eso... Y, lo más importante, he descubierto mi nuevo amor en manga: GOBLIN SLAYER. Dejaros de anime, que por el momento empezó muy fuerte y luego se ha vuelto... tímido (un gran fallo, GS lo que tiene es su crudeza, sin ello es un shonen más...) y leer el manga, es una maravilla! Sobre todo porque es el primer harem que me gusta, en serio... Tengo que escribir sobre ese harem...**

 **Bien, vuelvo a lo que nos interesa xD hoy tenemos mucho NaruKarin y más de nuestro villano preferido. Solo os diré con respecto a esto último que podría haber sido mucho más crudo al describirlo, pero tampoco quiero convertir esto en un goblin slayer 2.0 Sasuke edition, así que prefiero dejar entrever cosas y que vosotros imaginéis hasta dónde llega el pelinegro. Pasó a los comentarios y ya desarrollo esto más adelante.**

 **Nothernlights91** : saludos de nuevo en nuestro pequeño partido de "FicTenis" (yo publico, te lanzo la pelota, tu públicas y la devuelves xD)

Me alegra que te gustase, tuve que rehacer esa pelea tres veces porque no me transmitía lo que yo quería, pero mereció la pena. Naruto animalizado y peligroso, Sakura cruel (me inspiré en Sakura last y Sakura boruto, así que culpa de pierrot), el momento final... he empezado fuerte aquí xD si, se trataba de defenderse como medio para desarrollar también la influencia del nueve colas sobre Naruto, voy a tratar mucho la relación entre estos dos, para mi kurama es un protagonista más, al nivel de Sasuke o Karin.

Si, Sasuke tiene de todo, todo lo que le dio kishimoto al menos, más ese extra de poder de misteriosa procedencia, y Naruto hoy vas a verle... débil... pero tú tranquilo, el power up llegará, aunque no me complicare la vida. Hay una forma perfecta de hacerlo, y de paso darle otra vuelta de tuerca a otro protagonista. Hoy veras el primer paso de ese power up, justo al final (léelo todo y no te saltes nada xD)ñ te puedo asegurar que no se va a basar en el amor precisamente, si no en conocerse a sí mismo...

Lo calcaste, y piensa que la pobre está oyendo todo lo que hablan estos dos y no interviene... es algo a desarrollar...

bueno, ahora a recuperarse (que sigue siendo lo más importante, mi apoyo y mejores deseos desde aquí) y nos leeremos pronto. Un saludo!

PD: perdóname por cierta referencia de hoy a un pj, lo entenderás cuando la leas xD

 **Shoseiki chan:** Shoseiki! Que tal todo por allí? Te adaptas al nuevo país? Un placer leerte y enfadarte, estoy haciendo muuuy bien mi trabajo. Has aguantado los momentos épicos y emocionalmente difíciles, así que hoy me visto de Shoseiki y traigo más emotividad de la bonita, espero que hoy te guste más incluso ;)

Sobre Sasuke... os prometí un villano a la altura de Naruto. Naruto inspira amor, admiración, ternura... así que Sasuke tiene un objetivo: generar puro y simple odio. Jeoffrey baratheon, Ramsay bolton, marle en SnK, los goblin de Goblin slayer... los mejores villanos no se cortan un pelo a la hora de ser creativos. Hoy le vas a odiar MÁS. Solo te diré que, con Sakura ya fuera de su alcance, le toca centrarse en otros objetivos...

si, en esa pelea Sakura fue... perturbadora. Se trataba de presentar la visión de una Sakura hecha por Sasuke, una Sakura irreconocible, una villana. Y, por supuesto, adoro demasiado a esa mujer como para dejarla así, solo tuviste que ver el final para saber que, quién le hizo todo eso a Naruto, fue Sasuke. Y Shoseiki, con respecto a esa conversación... te encantará cuando llegue, solo hay una persona que puede solventar todas esas dudas que atormentan a Naruto y permitirle avanzar.

Y si, las conversaciones entre kurama y Naruto son un elemento importante de este fic, me encanta ponerles a hablar. Es puro contraste, ya dije que en este fic opto por kurama versión demonio, y dejó su faceta pervertida fuera... al menos en su mayor parte...

un saludo Shoseiki chan, siempre es un placer tener noticias tuyas! Incluso me alegro verte en el tablón de arminius, que debe de estar asustado con nuestro... entusiasmo xD

 **Kirito720** : hola! Te debo de tener hecho un lío, de las risas en Fjaka a este universo versión DC cada mes XD si, el clon ateo es el héroe que este mundo necesita, pero lamentablemente no el que tiene ahora, como mucho vería guay meter al clon imitador del teme para la batalla final XD no, en serio, no podré hacerlo, mataría toda la magia. Por cierto, me guardo lo del ejército de espermatozoides para otro fic, "Ero sannin y Ero gennin", donde óbito necesitaba un golpe cómico cómo dirigir a ese grupo. Considérate el padre de ese nuevo título, ya lo verás publicado en cuanto acabe Fjaka XD

Si, kurama aquí es un villano más si lo piensas, pero diferente a Sasuke. Luchan por el puesto al malo de este fic, aunque cada uno a su modo. Tú imagínate un duelo entre estos dos demonios, sería épico *.*. Y si, Sasuke es un pj MUY rico si no intentas cambiarlo a tu antojo, si le dejas seguir su motivación principal: vengarse y ganar poder. No es un héroe, no es bueno, es un villano. Lástima que a kishimoto le ponga tan tontorron que sea incapaz de dejarle brillar en su verdadero hábitat y le haya convertido en una copia animada de severus snape... Hoy va a cumplir un deseo del fandom, ya lo verás XD

un saludo, espero que lo de hoy te guste!

 **Thonycvs** : saludos! Pues si, a mí también me harta oírla decir Sasuke kun... en general me cansa con todas, si te fijas prácticamente todas las mujeres de la serie se han visto poseídas por el libido de kishimoto y han dicho que se follarian a Sasuke. En serio, si le das a un pj todo hecho, ¿como quieres hacerlo atractivo? Aquí simplemente traje a la Sakura de la academia, de The last y de boruto, un pj que no puedo soportar. Es ver a un pj femenino muy bien desarrollado siendo destrozado por intereses comerciales... que tampoco pido un narusaku, simplemente pido alejarla de un maltratador como es el pelinegro. Sasuke anula a Sakura, por eso no pueden estar juntos, no se retroalimentan como las mejores parejas.

Y si, llegó Karin a marcar el territorio! Sobre lo de defender lo suyo... júzgalo leyendo lo de hoy y cuéntame ;) Un saludo y me alegra que te guste la obra!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **aaaaaaaaaaa** \- Ser sobrenatural, dios, invocación hablando

- ** _aaaaaaaaaaa_** \- Ser sobrenatural, dios, invocación pensando.

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: Desde luego, no soy masashi kishimoto camuflado. Lo siento. El mundo Naruto le pertenece y se lo vende a quien quiera, actualmente está con boruto buscando algo de originalidad mientras plagia el argumento del Naruto original. Yo solo pongo esta historia en circulación, sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

Solo los peces muertos siguen la corriente.

\- Pero eso no implica que no me divierta antes…- oyó decir Naruto, al borde del colapso. Su cuerpo retorcido, con cada extremidad destrozada por la brutal fuerza de su compañera de equipo, muchos de sus huesos sobresaliendo por sus heridas abiertas, el sabor ferroso de la sangre en su boca… definitivamente, no cumpliría su sueño de ser hokage… su viaje terminaba ahí. Podría intentar algo, pero en serio que le fallaba todo… cuerpo… alma… ¿para qué luchar? Iba a morir.

Ese brillo del kunai de la revivida haruno acercándose a sus ojos ocupó cada fragmento de su visión, cegándole completamente, dejándole solo el tacto y el sabor de la sangre como única forma de saber cuando llegaría ese momento final. De pronto sintió un potente corte en sus ojos, un intenso dolor, y la sensación cálida de la sangre cayendo como lágrimas por sus pómulos, y todo se volvió negro. Ya no había nada, no podía seguir luchando… y comenzaba a verlo todo. Se sintió caer por un inmenso vacío, una insondable negrura, el lugar que veía cada vez que se tumbaba a la noche mirando al firmamento. Caía a través del universo. Sentía las estrellas girar, encenderse, fulgurar y apagarse en inmensas explosiones. Los planetas de los que le hablaba Iruka sensei en la academia, cada lugar lleno de vida, girando, moviéndose sin parar en elipses continuas. Se sintió caer sobre el gran continente shinobi, mientras a su alrededor los días y las noches se sucedían en segundos. Vio la tierra nacer, crecer, marchitarse y volver a empezar, todo mientras se posaba suavemente sobre la fría piedra para finalizar su caída.

Se vio a si mismo de niño, corriendo por el bosque de la muerte, saltando de rama y rama entre risas. El día que descubrió el chakra, y sus posibles usos. Luego pudo verse con doce años, atado a un tronco. Cualquiera podría pensar que era un mal momento, pero no lo fue… fue el día en que Sasuke y Sakura le ofrecieron su comida durante la prueba de kakashi. Un día muy feliz, sin duda, el primer día en el que se sintió de verdad parte de algo. Y le sucedieron otros bellos momentos… cuando ayudó a salvar nami… cuando venció a neji, y después a gaara, el día de los exámenes chunnin… el momento en el que Sasuke le reconoció como un igual en El Valle del fin… cuando volvió a ver a su Sakura chan tras tres años entrenando… joder, estaba preciosa ese día, y no se lo dijo cuando se lo preguntó, ¿Por qué era tan lento para captar las indirectas?... Cuando venció a pain, y el abrazo posterior de la haruno. Una vida intensa, al final no había estado tan mal… quizás era el momento de descansar, de dejar las cosas fluir, de dejarse llevar por la corriente. Cerró los ojos, y sintió como la naturaleza crecía sobre él, le rodeaba, le aceptaba… y comprendió que ese era el fin. Ir y volver, pasar de una vida a la siguiente… la muerte a fin de cuentas. Se entregó a esa sensación, dejándose llevar. Al fin se ganaba su descanso, seguro que otro construiría los puentes que el dejaba a medio hacer y el podría al fin ser feliz…

- **Impresionante, cachorro…** \- una voz cavernosa interrumpió el espectáculo de golpe, obligando a Naruto a abrir los ojos. El uzumaki entornó los párpados, intentando habituarse al nuevo lugar en que se hallaba. Naruto se encontraba de nuevo flotando en el agua de su paraje mental, y frente a él, se encontraba su biju, el poderoso kiuby. Aunque todavía estaba inmovilizado por esas gigantescas puertas de madera que el rubio usó para bloquear su poder, el kitsune no parecía furioso. No, incluso mostraba una mueca burlesca, divertida… Aunque otra cosa le llamó más la atención… estaba intacto… estaba…

-¿Estoy…- comenzó a preguntar el rubio, mientras se miraba su mano derecha con estupefacción. Hace unos segundos, esa mano estaba completamente reventada, colgando como una masa sanguinolenta de su cuerpo… ahora estaba perfecta.- …estoy muerto?

- **No chiquillo… ¿o no te suena dónde estás?** \- repuso con burla el zorro, refiriéndose a ese paraje mental que era su hogar desde hace casi dieciocho años.- **Pero déjame decirte algo antes de que pidas explicaciones: tienes una gran imaginación Naruto. En serio, esa visión tan romántica de la muerte, con el universo, los planetas, tus momentos más felices, toda esa vegetación absorbiéndote… de lo mejor que he visto desde esos sueños húmedos con la chiquilla del pelo rosa…**

-Qué cojones sabrás tú…- contestó de forma despectiva el rubio al desprecio velado del zorro, que volvió a enseñarle esos inmensos colmillos con esos rubíes rojos brillando divertidos.

- **Cierto, qué sabré yo sobre la vida, solo soy un ser milenario que vio nacer el chakra… pero, si me permites aportar algo, ¿Por qué siempre cometes el mismo error? Me encantó ver esos bellos momentos, pero tienes algunos mucho más interesantes… ¿y si alguien estuviese viendo esto y se preguntase qué hacemos en una puta alcantarilla? Tu paraje mental podría ser perfectamente un lugar feliz, tipo el ichiraku, o una inmensa campiña verde bañada por el sol donde pudiese correr un poco… pero no lo es. Podrías haber incluido el primer cumpleaños que viviste fuera del orfanato… como huiste con solo cinco años de ese grupo de bestias humanoides que llamas compatriotas de konoha, y solo pudiste refugiarte en una alcantarilla hedionda porque nadie te ayudó…** \- Naruto apretó los puños al recordar eso… era muy triste que el primer lugar donde se sintió de verdad a salvo fuera una alcantarilla tan maloliente que hizo desistir a ese grupo de aldeanos de matarle. Solo se llevó algunos golpes y una ingrata sensación: que por mucho que gritase pidiendo ayuda, nadie vendría a dársela. Quizás por eso nunca se rendía, porque si él lo hacía… ¿Quién podría salvarle?- **O esa vez que la chiquilla de ojos verdes te dijo que te odiaba y que ojalá no existieses mientras tú estabas disfrazado de Sasuke… Será por momentos de mierda…**

-si voy a morir, solo me llevaré lo bueno al otro lado…

- **¿Ah, que los ningen podéis elegir qué recordar? No sé cómo será ese invento vuestro llamado "el más allá", pero creo que te llevarías lo que hayas vivido, sea bueno o malo…** \- corrigió el kitsune, para luego fijar sus rubíes en el dubitativo rubio.- **Pero déjame decirte que, por mucho que lo adornes, la muerte es mucho más… simple.** \- frente a Naruto, se formó una imagen del rubio en el frío suelo de la cripta boca abajo, con sus extremidades destrozadas, inerte en medio de un charco de sangre. El uzumaki no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con miedo, ¿en serio había acabado así? Si no estaba muerto, era un milagro… ni oba chan podría curar esas heridas- **Luego se vuelve más… interesante.** \- La imagen se difuminó para luego volver a enseñar el cuerpo de Naruto en la misma pose, solo que esta vez con su piel en un tono verduzco, pútrido, con algunas partes siendo devoradas por ratas y otras alimañas.- **Y, pasado un año, ahora si, se vuelve romántica.** \- La imagen volvió a cambiar, mostrando esta vez algunos huesos dispersos por el suelo, con algunas plantas creciendo incluso en el lugar donde antes descansaba el ojiazul.- **Es curioso, justo cuando desaparecéis definitivamente…**

-Lo simplificas demasiado…- le interrumpió un furioso Naruto. A pesar de que no quería cruzar palabra con el biju más que para lo necesario, no podía dejar sin contestar ese desafío de su huésped. Muchas veces se lo había preguntado, sobre todo tras la muerte de jiji sarutobi, y había llegado a una conclusión ineludible.- los seres humanos somos algo más que carne y huesos… Te olvidas del alma…

- **¿Alma? ¿En serio crees que hay algo más a parte del valle de lagrimas que habéis fabricado vosotros?** \- rugió el biju con una sonora carcajada.- **¿que todo este mundo lleno de detalles, sus millones de seres vivos únicos, sus relaciones complejas, el dolor, la alegría… que todo es solo un entretenimiento de la que llegáis a lo importante? Si hay un creador, no creo que gastase tanta energía en un paso intermedio… No hay nada más Naruto. Nada. Solo oscuridad, la nada… la ausencia. Ni tan siquiera te lo imagines como un abismo negro por el que caes, eso es algo y tú existes, y te repito que después no hay nada. Naces, creces, te alimentas, te reproduces, cambias este mundo a peor como el resto de tus congéneres, te mueres y desapareces. Así de simple es la vida humana.** \- expuso el kiuby con frialdad, aunque Naruto tenía un contraataque perfecto para esto.

-¿y cómo explicas que mi padre, que lleva décadas muerto, apareciese para evitar que cediese el sello cuando nos enfrentamos a pain? Tú siempre tienes el mismo fallo… te gusta tanto lo malo del mundo, que descartas todo lo demás…

- **¿A quién quieres convencer, Cachorro? Eso que viste no fue nada más que un clon, un seguro de chakra del Yondaime hokage para asegurarse de que yo no me cobrase mi justa venganza. Te lo repetiré otra vez: tú no tienes padre, eres un huérfano. Yo tuve un padre, uno que me quería y se preocupaba por mí. Uno que habría destruido el mundo entero si hubiese podido ver cómo trataríais a sus hijos en el futuro. Tú en su lugar tuviste un hokage que dejó una porción de su chakra en tu cuerpo únicamente con un fin: salvar a su auténtico amor, la aldea de la hoja.** \- el biju se recreó con crueldad en la expresión de rabia contenida del ojiazul. Todavía tenía un coletilla mejor para este argumento.- **Podría haber dejado esa porción de su chakra para protegerte en esas noches de truenos donde no podías dormir… o para hacerte compañía en esta alcantarilla en ese quinto cumpleaños tan… ningen. Qué menos, después de condenarte, que oler está puta mierda de lugar con nosotros… No tienes padre, y no tienes una segunda oportunidad porque no hay nada más allá cachorro. Así que yo que tú me lo pensaría dos veces antes de seguir viéndolo todo de forma tan… romántica. Esto no es un shonen de mierda donde todos acabaremos siendo amigos de forma milagrosa, dejando todo lo malo atrás mientras cantamos algo de la mano a la luz de una hoguera, es tu vida y la mía. No vuelvas a dejarte llevar si crees que vas a morir, pensando que en la próxima vida serás feliz: lucha, muerde, defiéndete… solo los peces muertos siguen la corriente.** \- El kiuby acercó todo lo que pudo el rostro al rubio, mostrándole una sonrisa inmensa y amenazante con esos colmillos afilados y esos rubíes fulgurantes. Sabía que su jinchuriki entendería esa frase… Naruto nunca había destacado por seguir la corriente, más bien todo lo contrario, así que su consejo no iba a caer en saco roto. Puede que pareciese lo contrario, pero el kitsune era quien movía la influencia en esa relación, al fin y al cabo el uzumaki no era más que un niño jugando a ser mayor. El rubio le iba a rebatir, cuando el zorro levantó su hocico y dibujó una expresión de fastidio.- **me parece que esta conversación termina aquí, estás a punto de despertarte ahí fuera. Para cuando te recuperes de… la sorpresa… recuerda esto chiquillo… no tienes padre, ni más allá, ni amor, ni luz ahora tampoco… a fin de cuentas, solo me tienes a mí.** \- sentenció con crueldad el biju, mientras todo alrededor de Naruto se iba oscureciendo. Lo último que pudo ver fueron esos dos rubíes mirándole fijamente… los ojos de un depredador apex milenario… los ojos del kiuby.

Naruto iba a replicar al zorro aún así, intentando que oyese un insulto aunque fuese, pero de pronto sintió su cuerpo como nunca antes… para su pesar. Empezó sintiendo cada extremidad agarrotada, como si hubiese dormido en una postura terrible y ahora estuviese corrigiéndose. No tenía ni punto de comparación con lo que había sentido la última vez que estuvo consciente, joder, lo último que sintió cuando Sakura terminó de atacarle fue el dolor más intenso de toda su vida en la cara. Ahora, sin embargo, podía mover los brazos y piernas, y respirar sin esputar sangre. Sin embargo, algo no cuadraba… no veía absolutamente nada. Debía de tener vendada la cara, normal teniendo en cuenta la paliza… ya le había pasado otras veces en konoha, despertarse tras caer inconsciente y verse convertido en una momia. Intentó hablar, pero su garganta estaba tan seca que solo pudo emitir un ligero lamento y luego ponerse a toser de forma descontrolada. Se sentía como si hubiese estado haciendo el esfuerzo más brutal de su vida la noche anterior y ahora su cuerpo estuviese quejándose, pero tenía algo claro. Seguía vivo. Y, cuando sintió como alguien le tendía un cuenco con agua sobre sus labios, supo también que no estaba solo. Quizás fuese un golpe de suerte, tenía mil preguntas que hacer, empezando por la obvia.

-¿Qui… quién anda ahí?- preguntó con algo de temor el rubio tras beber el agua suficiente para reprimir su ataque de tos.

-Tranquilo Naruto… soy yo… Karin…- contestó la pelirroja, a su lado derecho por lo que podía percibir con su oído. La notaba cansada, apagada, como si hubiese hecho un titánico esfuerzo recientemente. El uzumaki intentó erguirse, pero sintió la mano de la joven sobre su pecho desnudo, impidiéndoselo.- No te levantes, todavía necesitas descansar.

-Ka… Karin…- repuso el ojiazul, ignorando ese consejo hasta levantar su tronco.- Tenemos que prepararnos, Sakura chan…

-¿Sakura chan?- cuestionó esta vez la pelirroja, con un tono extraño que el rubio no pudo identificar. Fuese lo que fuese, el uzumaki no podía pararse a pensar, estaban el peligro.

-La chica de pelo rosa con la que estaba…

-Ah… ese era su nombre... tranquilo, no volverá a hacerte daño.- Naruto apretó los labios, aceptando la respuesta y reprimiendo las mil preguntas que le atormentaban. ¿Cómo? ¿Qué paso? ¿Ella estaba bien? Y la pelirroja pareció intuirlo, puesto que continuó hablando.- Tranquilo Naruto, ahora ella también está a salvo, la he sellado y no podrán volver a convocarla con el **edo tensei**. Ahora está en paz.- aclaró Karin, haciendo un esfuerzo para no sonar apagada o dubitativa. Quería preguntar mil cosas sobre esa chica que la salvó la vida, solo sabía su nombre y las circunstancias de su muerte, la intrigaban otros aspectos como su relación con el rubio y el uchiha, pero antes tenía que hablar con Naruto sobre su situación. No sabía cómo sacar el tema, quería hacerlo de forma delicada, pero entonces el rubio decidió adelantarse.

-Gracias… muchas gracias Karin…- agradeció el uzumaki con una sonrisa de alivio.- ¿puedo quitarme la venda ya? Se me hace raro hablar contigo sin verte…- solicitó el ojiazul, que estaba cansado de verlo todo negro. Quería agradecerle bien a Karin el salvar a su ex compañera de equipo, y no lo podía hacer bien si ni tan siquiera sabía dónde estaba ella.

-Na… Naruto… no… no tienes venda…- contestó la uzumaki con un tono dolido, uno que hizo a Naruto temerse lo peor. Confuso, se llevó las manos al rostro, buscando quitarse lo que fuese que bloqueaba su visión. Pero halló su rostro desnudo, sin nada que lo tapase. Se palpó con las manos temblorosas sus ojos, y los encontró abiertos, con una profunda cicatriz surcando la piel de alrededor de sus párpados de forma horizontal. Sintió un profundo dolor al tocarla con sus dedos, tanto que tuvo que apartarlos con rapidez.- Sa… Sakura te dejó destrozado tras vuestra pelea… no… no era culpa suya, quien la controlaba lo hizo, y te quería hacer sufrir… tenías las cuatro extremidades con fracturas abiertas, tu mano derecha aplastada, cuatro costillas rotas, daños críticos en el hígado, conmoción cerebral, el dique nasal destrozado, los pulmones encharcados… solo un usuario de chakra médico muy experimentado podría haberte estabilizado… por suerte pude usar mi sangre para regenerarte… es… es un poder que tengo, un experimento de orochimaru sobre mis genes… puedo curar transfundiendo sangre. He conseguido estabilizarte lo suficiente, no he parado hasta quedarme anémica, pero… pero no puedo regenerar órganos perd…- continuó dubitativa la pelirroja, esperando el arranque de pánico del ojiazul. Había visto en los experimentos en los que asistía a Kabuto, demasiadas veces para su desgracia, las reacciones de alguien que perdía algún órgano de forma traumática. La serpiente y su pérfido aprendiz disfrutaban aplicando cirugía en sus experimentos… arrebatar brazos para sustituirlos por armas, unir pacientes como siameses, sustituir órganos por máquinas… eran experimentos carentes de la más mínima moral, monstruosidades que la hacían temblar de terror en la soledad de su cuarto, sobre todo por la reacción de los pobres infortunados. Como había visto anteriormente, esperaba que el rubio gritase, lo negase todo, incluso que reaccionase con violencia. Pero el uzumaki no era alguien común.

-No pasa nada Karin… gra… gracias por salvarme la vida.- declaró el rubio, mientras se levantaba como podía. Se sentía mareado, débil, y profundamente asustado por la perspectiva de haber perdido la visión, pero eso era mucho mejor que estar muerto… y tenía mucho que hacer. Podría rendirse, pero en su cabeza solo repetía una frase. Solo los peces muertos siguen la corriente. Seguía vivo, y por lo tanto seguía luchando. Si no había reaccionado con lloros y gritos era porque ahora entendía esa referencia de kurama sobre una sorpresa al despertarse y podía oír su risa cruel en su interior… por eso y porque era un luchador. Naruto nunca veía el lado malo de las cosas, estaba ciego pero confiaba en salir adelante. Encontraría una solución, ya tenía incluso una vaga idea. Ignorante de esta faceta del ojiazul, Karin le miró con los ojos como platos, temiéndose que el uzumaki no lo hubiese entendido bien. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo después de saber que se había quedado ciego? El rubio palpó a su alrededor hasta alcanzar su camiseta, pero la pelirroja le detuvo.

-¿Qué haces?

-Vestirme…

-Pe… pero, ¿estás loco? Naruto, estás ciego y recién recuperado… no puedes salir…

-Karin, en serio, te agradezco lo que has hecho, pero no tienes que hacer más, puedes irte… ya has cumplido de sobra y…

-… y puedo dejarte en paz, ¿no? Ya has logrado todo lo que necesitabas y ahora prefieres andar solo sin ver una puta mierda para no aguantarme más, ¿no?- le interrumpió Karin con furia, tanta que Naruto incluso se quedó congelado. Joder, no la podía ver, pero sonaba realmente enfadada… y peligrosa. Y tanto carácter por supuesto le obligó a recular.

-Karin, no… no es eso… tengo una deuda contigo que jamás podré pagarte… has salvado a Sakura chan, y yo ahora puedo andar y respirar… no… no quiero apartarte porque me estorbes o algo así… es por lo contrario, ahora yo soy una carga… no puedo protegerte en este estado, ni luchar contra Sasuke desde luego... si viene, no quiero que estés cerca, no me podría perdonar que te pasase algo, dattebayo… todos los que están a mi alrededor mueren...- explicó el rubio con pesar, imaginándose el peor escenario posible: que Sasuke apareciese en ese mismo instante y matase a Karin delante suyo sin piedad… no, no iba a permitirlo. Iba a proteger a esa chica, era una buena persona. Ahora mismo, estar cerca de Naruto era una condena a muerte, y quería librar de esa pena a la pelirroja. Pero esta no iba a dar un paso atrás, para su desgracia.

-Naruto, estás ciego y débil, si me voy no saldrás ni de este bosque. No voy a dejarte solo, y menos en estas condiciones… eres lo único que me queda de mi familia.- expuso con seriedad la pelirroja, intentando controlarse. Se sentía furiosa, quería darle un buen capón a ese estúpido imprudente, pero debía de controlarse. No dejaba de ser un ciego convaleciente, debía de tratarle con cuidado. Pero, en cuanto ese estúpido la dio la espalda y se puso su camiseta, ignorándola, la poca paciencia que la quedaba se fue al traste. Con un fuerte golpe, Naruto volvió al suelo entre quejas, mientras a Karin se le hinchaba la vena de su frente como nunca.- Te he dicho que no te vas a ningún sitio sin mi, pedazo de imbécil. Y no te preocupes por mí, que sé cuidarme solita, lo llevo haciendo desde que mi madre murió. Puede que no sea el príncipe de konoha, como eres tú, pero no soy débil… a diferencia de ti yo he tenido que luchar por todo lo que tengo, no me lo han dado todo en una bandeja de plata por ser el hijo de un héroe, así que en la situación actual soy bastante más útil que tú…- Karin se estaba dejando llevar desde ese golpe, dando salida toda su rabia acumulada. Creía que Naruto la veía débil, como una carga, y eso la cabreaba. No lo veía justo, ella era una superviviente, que alguien con las comodidades que seguro que había tenido el uzumaki la juzgase así la hacía hervir la sangre. Pero su discurso fue bajando de tono hasta casi apagarse al ver el gesto de rabia contenida del rubio… joder, vale que le había llamado imbécil, pero tampoco era para que se pusiese así…

-No sé de dónde te habrás sacado que yo soy "el príncipe de konoha"…- comenzó a decir, burlándose del apodo con un tono irónico. El príncipe de los parias era un título mejor.- …pero te agradecería que no hablases sin saber… ni me han regalado nada, ni he parado de luchar en toda mi vida… es más, hasta hace unas semanas no me dejaban entrar en muchos locales de konoha por considerarme la reencarnación del kiuby…- contestó Naruto, apretando los puños y los dientes mientras decía estas últimas palabras. Karin frunció el ceño con duda, ¿Naruto Uzumaki namikaze, un marginado en konoha? ¿En serio? Eso era imposible.

-No es verdad, es imposible que te hayan tratado así. Vale que eres un jinchuriki, y que tu biju destrozó tu aldea hace años, pero eres descendiente de un grandioso clan y el hijo del yondaime hokage, hasta orochimaru le respetaba… Pude ver en la aldea mientras nos marchábamos como todos estaban ansiosos por agradarte, incluso te hacían obsequios para el camino…

-Eso es ahora. Después de salvarles del ataque de pain, cuando han visto que no soy un monstruo y que puedo protegerlos. Antes era todo lo contrario. ¿Sabes que es peor que ser un jinchuriki? Serlo, y que todos lo sepan salvo tú. Toda mi infancia me odiaron, despreciaron e incluso golpearon, y no supe el motivo hasta que me lo contaron con doce años… y a eso añádele el creer que estás loco por oír una puta voz demoníaca en tu cabeza reclamando sangre… al menos en este aspecto no acabé muy mal…- reconoció Naruto, acordándose de gaara antes de los exámenes chunnin. Si, su sello, al ser de mejor calidad, le había permitido dormir y conservar la cordura… no quería pensar en lo que hubiese sucedido sin ese sello...- Siempre he sido un marginado, y lo seguiré siendo por muchos regalos que me hagan ahora, no lo dudes…

-Pe… pero… si eres el hijo de…- se obcecó la pelirroja. Joder, era el hijo de una leyenda viva de la aldea, ¡hasta orochimaru le hubiese tratado como un rey si hubiese acabado en su poder!

-Nadie lo sabía… ni yo lo supe hasta hace unas semanas, hasta entonces he sido un huérfano. Al principio no podía revelarse la identidad de mi padre por razones de seguridad… si Iwa o Kumo hubiesen sabido que Minato namikaze tenía descendencia, no habría llegado a los diez años en konoha, me habrían secuestrado… o asesinado… y después, cuando ya podía defenderme… digamos que era mucho menos problemático no decir nada que revelarlo todo y que mis compatriotas viesen el error que habían cometido… y sobre todo, evitar que yo me enfadase y les acabase de mandar a la mierda…- confesó el rubio con algo de rencor en su tono. Un rencor más relacionado con tratar así a un niño pequeño que con tratarle así a él. No le gustaba pensar en la maldad inherente del ser humano, sobre todo porque sería darle la razón a ese asqueroso zorro, pero en esos momentos le costaba muchísimo…- Pero que te quede claro: si tú llevas arreglándotelas solita desde la muerte de tu madre, yo lo llevo haciendo desde mi nacimiento.- sentenció el uzumaki. Karin se quedó mirando esos ojos destrozados por el corte y, aún cuando teóricamente no deberían de transmitir ninguna sensación más allá de la lástima, sintió que cada palabra del rubio había sido auténtica. E incluso que podría arreglárselas. Sonaba fuerte, seguro… irreductible.

-Na… Naruto… lo… lo siento…- se disculpó una compungida Karin, cayendo en la cuenta de la realidad. Naruto no la había juzgado a ella, había sido al revés… y lo había hecho muy mal. ¿Pero como se podría haber imaginado eso? Konoha acababa de perder muchísimo del poco aprecio que la tenía después de oír esta historia…

-No te disculpes, consideranos en paz por sugerir seguir este viaje solo… no pensé que tú querrías… cargar… conmigo…- concluyó el uzumaki con una sonrisa suave, olvidando incluso su situación, al menos de forma parcial, para luego rehacer su plan para adaptarlo a su nueva compañera de viaje.- Bien, si no puedo convencerte de separarte de mi, debemos de prepararnos. Conozco a alguien que perdió un ojo y pudo sustituirlo por otro, y en konoha están los mejores médicos del mundo, solo tenemos que regresar y…

-¡NO!- exclamó Karin aterrada, cortando al rubio, que se quedó en silencio esperando una explicación.- Naruto, la curación no es mi única habilidad. Mi principal habilidad la heredé de mi madre, la llamo el ojo de kagura… me permite percibir presencias a mi alrededor, rastrear marcas de chakra… El caso es que, tras curarte y mientras dormías, lo usé para rastrear posibles lugares donde atenderte mejor…- Karin suspiró con pesadez, preparándose para dar otra noticia difícil.- Naruto… he encontrado a Sasuke. Es… es difícil no hacerlo, se ha vuelto demasiado poderoso… y ahora está en konoha…

-¿CÓMO?- exclamó el uzumaki, visiblemente alterado.- Karin, debemos de ir de inmediato, ¡Hay que avisarles!

-Naruto… es tarde. He… he percibido que no está solo, está acompañado de miles de seres extraños, con un chakra que cambia continuamente de color e imita el de alrededor… y ya la ha conquistado. No detecto peleas allí, ni conflictos, ni emociones tan siquiera, y el chakra de Sasuke está por todas partes… es… extraño. No es buena idea ir allí… debemos de evitarlo como sea, sobre todo viendo cómo estás…

-Bien… su… supongo que podremos ir a Suna, allí Gaara…

-Tampoco podemos… Tras ver que konoha no era una solución, busqué en otros lugares con hospitales avanzados… kiri, kumo, Iwa, Suna… No podemos ir allí tampoco. Detecto miles de marcas de chakra enfrentadas, luchando, algunas del edo tensei, otras naturales… no sé qué está pasando, pero el mundo entero está en guerra, y no tenemos ninguna posibilidad si nos cruzamos en su camino…

-Pu… pues… pues tendremos que arriesgarnos dattebayo…- se obcecó el ojiazul, viéndose sin opciones.- No vamos a quedarnos aquí…

-Lo sé… no hay apenas luchas en el país del fuego, pero detectó escuadrones del edo tensei moviéndose continuamente, patrullando… necesitamos un lugar apartado, uno donde pueda pensar cómo arreglar lo de tus ojos… debo de investigar más sobre mi habilidad, quizás con algo de entrenamiento, o con chakra natural… juugo literalmente podía rehacer partes de su cuerpo cuando se transformaba…- Naruto arqueó una ceja, no conocía a ese individuo.- Un amigo de taka, Naruto, era un usuario de Senjutsu bastante avanzado… el caso es que solo se me ocurre un lugar donde pueda hacerlo y estemos seguros…- finalizó la ojirroja, exponiendo lo que había podido pensar en ese tiempo de comparecencia del rubio. Un viaje hacia un lugar hace tiempo olvidado…

* * *

-La vida es irónica… muy irónica.- murmuró para si el pelinegro con una sonrisa, mientras observaba la ciudad bajo sus pies. Irónico, nunca una palabra había descrito tan bien una situación como la que vivía en ese momento Sasuke uchiha.

Para empezar, el cómo había llegado a esa situación. Una deserción más que previsible y un entrenamiento efectivo con una serpiente carente de la más mínima moral eran las partes más "flojas" de la leyenda del príncipe del sharingan. Su atentado en la cumbre kage, una mera anécdota. La muerte de Danzo, el ladrón del sharingan, un simple paso al frente. La muerte de su ex compañera, el catalizador, el inicio de algo mucho más grande. Pero su último movimiento, su nueva conquista, era digna de un libro. Cómo el sharingan había conquistado una nación en una hora. Y era irónico por una simple razón: ese plan no era suyo, en esencia. Era el plan del anterior señor del clan uchiha… el plan de su padre, Fugaku Uchiha. El pelinegro tenía que admitir que su padre no había perdido el tiempo al concebir el golpe de estado uchiha. El resumen era simple: un uchiha no necesita armas para controlar el mundo… solo mirar a los ojos de su oponente. Dicen que el rinnegan es el ojo de dios, pero el sharingan no se quedaba muy atrás. Como ideó fugaku, cada sharingan inició el ataque infiltrándose en la infraestructura crítica de konoha y tomando los puntos clave. Todo en silencio, sin oposición… imparable. Y después… después todo cayó por su propio peso, como piezas de dominó. Cada ninja, cada aldeano… todos esclavos de los tres tomoes ahora. Y a la aldea de la hoja la siguió la nación del fuego… sus hombres de fuera, o bien obedecían órdenes ciegamente como buenos shinobi, o pasaban a pedir informe por la torre hokage al ver cosas extrañas… y se unían al resto de aldeanos al contemplar el sharingan. Una gran nación, la más poderosa… a sus pies. Y con solo diecisiete años.

Sasuke uchiha solo encontró un fallo en el plan de fugaku… su propio padre. Si, Fugaku ideó un gran plan, pero fue un auténtico imbécil. Imbécil por confiar sus planes a demasiada gente… por no saber de quién rodearse. El plan de fugaku falló en su componente humano, que reveló a su enemigo los movimientos del clan uchiha y saboteó todo desde dentro. Por eso Sasuke no confió a nadie su plan… y se sirvió de seres inhumanos. Óbito uchiha era otro estúpido… obsesionado con su venganza ridícula no cayó en la cuenta de que podía rehacer el clan uchiha a su antojo en una tarde, y todo gracias a los Zetsu. Los Zetsu, una criatura extraña, inhumana… y totalmente adaptable. Los Zetsu podían ser lo que Sasuke quisiera, solo debían de tocar el chakra de su objetivo. Podría haber repoblado el mundo de Senju, de Uzumaki… incluso de endebles haruno. Pero Sasuke quería uchiha, y disponía de otro elemento vital facilitado por Óbito y madara… los sharingan de cada uchiha muerto en la masacre de su clan. Todos con chakra remanente, esperando a su príncipe, a Sasuke uchiha. Cada Zetsu se implantó dos sharingan, y se convirtió en una pequeña parte del uchiha que antes portó esos ojos. Y lo mejor de todo… cada Zetsu podría reproducirse con las kunoichi de la aldea, y dar lugar a auténticos híbridos uchiha. Sasuke había logrado ya sus dos objetivos de la infancia… matar a itachi, y revivir su clan. Ya estaba todo preparado, las mejores mujeres seleccionadas, mujeres con un buen historial genético y una hoja de servicios shinobi intachable… yugao, tenten, Anko mitarashi… solo tenía que esperar, y en unos años su hogar, el complejo uchiha, volvería a estar rebosante de actividad. Aunque no pudo revivir a los mejores para su desgracia… itachi porque vivía en sus ojos ahora… y shisui y Fugaku porque fueron usados por Danzo para su repugnante brazo… al igual que su madre, la única mujer que de verdad Sasuke quería recuperar. Si, no todo era perfecto, Sasuke nunca recuperaría a la única mujer que vivía en su corazón…

Pero no se podía quejar. Joder, si alguien le hubiese dicho hace tres años que llegaría a esa situación, no le habría regalado ni tan siquiera un segundo de su tiempo. Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba. No tenía ni dieciocho años. Y ya era el señor de konoha. Bajo sus pies, los miles de aldeanos de la hoja le observaban con sus ojos nublados, inmersos en el genjutsu del sharingan de sus Zetsu. Pobres ilusos, cada uno no veía al gran uchiha acompañado de sus flamantes mujeres. No, unos veían a sus hijos con ese sombrero ridículo, otros a su hokage más amado… le era indiferente, todos veían lo que querían ver. Y obedecían, que era lo único que le importaba. Sasuke dispuso una sonrisa arrogante, y extendió su mano hacía la derecha con la palma hacia abajo para ir moviéndola sobre la lejana multitud desde el alto balcón donde se encontraba. Y, para su propia satisfacción, los aldeanos se fueron arrodillando a medida de que su mano pasaba en su dirección. Poder. Eso era poder. Podría ordenarles suicidarse, y lo harían. O que le aplaudiesen con júbilo y llorasen de alegría, como la familia haruno en ese momento, y lo harían. Era divertido, era gratificante… y solo era la tercera mejor cosa que iba a hacer ese día. Con todos sus súbditos arrodillados, se dirigió al interior de la Torre hokage, al patio del tejado, seguido de sus flamantes esposas… los úteros de la casa real uchiha, que se remontaba hasta el gran uchiha madara, y que había alcanzado su culmen con Sasuke.

Si, el uchiha se había buscado esposas. Puede que nunca hubiese mostrado el más mínimo interés por las mujeres, pero eso no significaba que no entrasen en sus planes. Sasuke tenía claro que necesitaba descendencia propia para cumplir sus metas, no híbridos uchiha, y no una descendencia cualquiera. No le valía una burda civil que contaminase sus genes, ni tan siquiera una kunoichi de origen civil indigna de criar a sus hijos. No, el príncipe del sharingan se merecía un harem… un harem real controlado directamente con su rinnegan. A su espalda, en el silencio que exigía el decoro de toda mujer uchiha, le seguían sus nuevas esposas. Una de cada gran clan de konoha, por supuesto, un tributo de kekkei genkai a su ya de por sí poderoso clan… aunque dentro de su plan había favoritas. Si, tenía una nara, una inuzuka, una aburame… pero había dos que le gustaban sobre manera. A su diestra, una mujer rubia de nublados ojos azules le seguía, obediente, silenciosa. Tan diferente a la cargante compañera de academia que fue. Ino yamanaka, ahora Ino uchiha, amaba al pelinegro con todo su corazón. El rinnegan solo tuvo que alterar sus recuerdos, y su inicialmente tenaz resistencia se vino abajo. No iba a negar que le sorprendió la fiereza de la rubia, que le insultó una y mil veces tras recordar a su difunta mejor amiga, pero ya daba igual. Para Ino, Sasuke nunca había abandonado la aldea, y había aceptado sus sentimientos al fin sobre todas las demás. Le aportaría un físico perfecto para su disfrute, y unas habilidades ideales para su clan. Con su transferencia mental, sus hijos no necesitarían que su enemigo tuviese los ojos abiertos… le implantarían los tres tomoes directamente en su mente.

Y, a su diestra, estaba su otra adquisición. En un principio, su idea era que cada una de sus fangirls de la academia, solo las dignas de sus genes entiéndase, integrasen su harem. Una especie de pago por su persistencia, un irónico "cuidado con lo que deseas". Pero, tras la "liberación" de su compañera de equipo sin lograr su objetivo con respecto a Naruto, había decidido… vengarse del rubio. Y, de paso, matar dos pájaros de un tiro… el rinnesharingan era una herencia irresistible para el clan uchiha, y para eso se necesitaba tener el sharingan y el byakugan. Hinata hyuuga, ahora hinata uchiha, perseguía a su señor con la educación que brindaba una educación regia. Tenía que admitir que con la pelinegra tuvo que ser imaginativo… inexplicablemente, nunca había mostrado el más mínimo interés por él, solo tenía ojos para una persona. Y, por ese frente, vio el uchiha su oportunidad. Hinata ahora veía a Sasuke con el pelo rubio, ojos azules… y vivía su gran sueño. Y Sasuke disfrutaba de ese cuerpo escandaloso y de una perfecta ama de casa… la mujer de un uchiha debía de tener una mentalidad servil, y en ese sentido hinata era perfecta. Y el orgullo de Sasuke se salvaría haciéndole saber a menudo su realidad para luego volver a hipnotizarla. Un recordatorio de quién era su auténtico señor, y una forma de castigar la tenaz resistencia a morirse de su mejor amigo y gran rival. Sasuke sabía mejor que nadie el punto débil de Naruto… salvar inocentes.

Tras llegar a la azotea de la Torre, Sasuke trasmitió a cada una de sus mujeres una orden sencilla: encadenarse las muñecas al suelo con unos grilletes que convenientemente habían instalado sus Zetsu allí. Y todas obedecieron en silencio, por supuesto. Y frente a ellos, custodiados por Zetsu, llegaron los actores de su segundo mejor plan del día. Con la mirada perdida, el líder de cada gran clan de konoha llegó para obedecer las órdenes de su nuevo hokage. Sasuke dibujó contra todo pronóstico una sonrisa ansiosa, de la que se sentaba en un trono de piedra, imitación del que descansaba en la gran cripta uchiha, el lugar donde le esperó itachi para su gran duelo. Simbólico, tanto como el sombrero de hokage que se puso antes de transmitir su nueva orden, una que llevaba toda su vida queriendo transmitir. Este último símbolo tenía también un toque algo más benévolo… su mejor amigo de seguro que también habría deseado ordenar lo que el iba a hacer tras una infancia de maltratos. Y, puesto que ahora era rokudaime hokage, Sasuke veía bien que Naruto participase un poco. Los Zetsu dejaron un grupo de armas romas en el centro de la azotea, y se apartaron, dejando a sus presos espacio. Y, sin previo aviso, cada uno de ellos gritó de rabia mirando al resto, y con furia comenzaron a atacarse. Y, por supuesto, Sasuke decidió aderezar el espectáculo con un pequeño… experimento.

-Despertad…- ordenó con desidia. Y, de pronto, cada una de sus esposas parpadeó confusa mientras su vista se enfocaba de nuevo. Se sentían entumecidas, perdidas, como si llevasen durmiendo semanas... pero no tardaron en gritar de terror cuando se fijaron en lo que ocurría frente a ellas… Sus padres y madres, matándose inmisericordemente, con saña, con furia. Y ellas sin poder evitarlo.

-¡Tou chan para!- gritó una horrorizada Ino, mientras contemplaba como Inoichi yamanaka estrangulaba sin miramientos a Shikaku nara con un gesto desencajado. Ese no podía ser su padre, parecía fuera de sí…

-No puede oírte Ino…- le aclaró Sasuke desde su asiento, recostado para disfrutar mejor de su entretenimiento. Y, como música para sus oídos, la rubia respondió a su provocación.

-¿Qué cojones les has hecho maldito monstruo?- preguntó Ino al vengador con los ojos bañados en lágrimas y su rostro enrojecido por el odio. Intentó dirigir sus manos hacia su padre para dormirlo con su jutsu de control mental y evitar que matase a su mejor amigo, pero observó que su chakra no fluía, que estaba bloqueado.

-Una esposa uchiha solo usa su chakra cuando su señor se lo ordena Ino…- aclaró el pelinegro, fijándose Ino en los numerosos sellos de drenado de chakra que poseía cada una de las allí presentes. Así las controlaba ese cobarde…- y, respondiendo a tu pregunta, yo no hago nada, solo mirar. Son ellos los que se están matando…- declaró Sasuke con una media sonrisa, mientras Shibi Aburame moría decapitado a manos de un furibunda Tsume Inuzuka.- Quizás haya influido que les haya metido en la cabeza con un genjutsu que su ser más querido ha muerto torturado, violado y asesinado lentamente por los allí presentes…- acabó reconociendo, para luego reírse cuando Tsume le recriminó al cuerpo sin vida de Shibi por las razones de la violación de su hija Hana y el asesinato de su querido Kiba. Era… cómico, para la forma de pensar del pelinegro, sobre todo cuando Hana inuzuka observaba todo entre lágrimas y gritos como parte de su harem.

-To… Tou san…- gimió Hinata, mientras su padre apuñalaba en el vientre a la matriarca inuzuka entre lágrimas.- Sa… Sasuke, onegai… para esto…- suplicó la hyuuga, obteniendo un gesto serio del nuevo hokage de la hoja.

-No… y te voy a explicar por qué.- declaró, inclinando incluso su torso hacia sus esposas para que le escuchasen mejor.- No lo voy a parar porque ya es hora de que paguen por sus pecados. Todos los allí presentes, como cabezas de clan, podrían haber evitado la masacre del mío… podrían haber evitado su aislamiento, atendido sus justas demandas… pero claro, eso no es rentable ni te permite ascender…- dijo Sasuke con todo el desprecio que pudo. Sasuke nunca hacia nada sin motivo, era una persona pragmática y fanática de aprovechar al máximo cada movimiento, y lo de hoy tenía dos motivos más allá de la crueldad. Y uno de ellos era hacerles pagar a esos indeseables una deuda antigua. Era cruel hacerles creer que sus seres queridos habían muerto así… y aún más hacerles matarse sin chakra, con sus propias manos… aunque así se más mancharían de una puta vez… si, era cruel, pero no tanto como obligar a su hermano mayor a matar a mujeres y niños recién nacidos… y después a su propia madre ante los ojos de su hermano pequeño… Mikoto uchiha era inocente, y la muerte que más lamentaba el príncipe de los tres tomoes… y se lo haría pagar a cada uno con ensañamiento.- No, vuestros padres y madres simplemente se callaron, y fueron poco a poco quitándole su herencia a mi padre. El clan uchiha se rebeló porque no le disteis otra salida, y hoy la hoja lo va a pagar. Uchiha madara solía decir algo, una frase que oyó a uno de sus más grandes adversarios… quod somos, ho queritis… lo que somos, lo seréis vosotros. Y yo, en lugar de matar niños y mujeres indefensas, lo cobraré solo contra los auténticos culpables. Es una pena que ese viejo mono muriese antes de tiempo… habría hecho que se le comiesen vivo antes de esto…- comentó con una mirada psicópata el uchiha, mientras Hiashi e Inoichi, los dos últimos hombres en pie, se encaraban.

-Hijo de la gran puta, ¡mi niña era inocente!- reclamó con furia Inoichi con un kunai lleno de sangre en la mano, mientras Ino le suplicaba que parase arrodillada en el suelo.

-Hinata… Hanabi… erais lo único que me quedaba…- se lamentó entre lágrimas Hiashi, para luego lanzarse con un grito de ira a por su rival rubio mientras Hinata lloraba desconsolada. Ambos hombres se golpearon con fuerza para caer al suelo acto seguido con una herida mortal en el corazón, finalizando el macabro espectáculo y dejando como único testigo los sollozos de sus parientes, que acababan de ver cómo sus seres queridos se mataban entre si sin poder hacer nada.

-Hmpf… decepcionante… esperaba felicitar al ganador, pero creo que ha quedado en empate…

-Po… ¿Por qué nos obligas a verlo?- preguntó Ino mirando al suelo con frustración. ¿Cómo podía haberse dejado llevar tanto tiempo por esa cara bonita? Era un puto monstruo, ya se lo había demostrado con lo que le hizo a su mejor amiga, y ahora lo sentía en sus propias carnes. Sasuke demostraba la realidad: los demonios existen, y tienen apariencia humana. Daría lo que fuese por poder matarle, pero esos grilletes lo hacían imposible. Solo podía mirar y llorar…

-Un… experimento… y ahora, ya que hemos terminado…

-Na… Naruto kun…- pronunció una desconsolada hinata, mirando al suelo mientras apretaba los puños. Sasuke se acercó con un gesto burlesco, sabiendo lo que le iban a decir. "Naruto kun nos salvará"… como si pudiese, Sasuke estaba deseando que apareciese para divertirse de verdad…

-¿Quieres que le traiga también? Todavía tienes una hermana pequeña, sería divertido poner a tu gran amor a hacerle… algo…- se burló el uchiha, temblando el labio inferior de la hyuuga mayor al imaginarse esa posibilidad. Sasuke tenía que admitir que se le ocurrían ideas terribles últimamente, como hacerle ver a la hyuuga a Naruto acostándose con su hermana menor… un auténtico golpe de gracia sería… aunque todo era un farol. Para su mejor amigo tenía un plan mejor, uno alejado de todos los demás… sobre todo tras enterarse de cierto detalle de su ascendencia…

-Naruto te hará trizas…- completó Ino, mirando con tal odio al uchiha que podría haberle matado si eso fuese mínimamente posible… sin un sharingan al menos. Todas las allí presentes tenían un héroe, algunas desde la batalla contra pain, otras desde muchísimo antes incluso… un shinobi de pelo rubio y ojos azules que no se rendía nunca. Pero Sasuke cortó a la yamanaka con una sonora carcajada, una cruel, llena de locura, para luego agarrarla del pelo y ponerla frente a sus ojos sin que la rubia pudiese hacer nada más que apretar los dientes por el dolor.

-dudo que pueda hacer mucho después de que enviase a Sakura revivida a arrancarle los ojos…- reveló Sasuke, abriendo los ojos las allí presentes con terror. Ino lo entendió de inmediato: Sasuke había dado con la gran debilidad de Naruto… el uzumaki jamás levantaría una mano contra ella, y menos con lo culpable que se sentía por su muerte… Antes de que Ino pudiese incluso llorar más, el pelinegro ya la había vuelto a reducir con un genjutsu. Ino yamanaka volvía a ser Ino uchiha. Y a ella la siguieron el resto de mujeres uchiha. El harem perfecto… obediente… servicial. El futuro de la casa real uchiha, casi podía verlo…

-Sé que esta raro que yo lo diga…- le interrumpió la voz de Kabuto a su espalda mientras el pelinegro desataba a casa una de ellas de sus grilletes personalmente. Eran sus esposas, su propiedad, otros hombres solo las tocarían cuando fuese estrictamente necesario.- …pero hasta a mí me ha parecido cruel… Podrías haberles matado en privado y luego decírselo y te habrías vengado igual…- más que un reproche, Sasuke sabía que era una hipócrita broma. Había visto a ese peliblanco durante su entrenamiento con orochimaru cometer auténticas barbaridades, como usar como juguete a Karin con saña o exsanguinar a mujeres menores de edad más por diversión que por motivos médicos… en cierta manera, kabuto y orochimaru eran una de sus fuentes de mayor inspiración a la hora de actuar.

-Hmpf…- repuso Sasuke con dejadez. Por supuesto que no quería decirle el auténtico motivo de todo, cuanto menos supiese esa serpiente mejor… eso sin contar que hubiese herido su orgullo si reconociese la verdad. Porque todo este espectáculo de la azotea de la Torre hokage tenía un doble motivo: la venganza y poner a prueba su nueva fuente de poder. Desde que mató a Sakura, Sasuke tenía claro que el dolor ajeno le fortalecía. Sentía su chakra volverse denso y frío, y por lo tanto mucho más aprovechable, y gracias a su rinnegan lo controlaba de forma perfecta. Nunca había acumulado tanto poder como en el último mes. Pero también había caído en la cuenta de algo, algo que todavía no podía explicarse… su aumento de poder variaba dependiendo de a quién causase dolor. Con las lagrimas de sus esposas había sentido algo, sobre todo con Ino, pero ni punto de comparación al aumento de poder que experimentó cuando su espada atravesó el pecho de Sakura. Y, desde luego, fue muchísimo menor del que sintió cuando Naruto se enteró de la muerte del amor de su vida. No, con el rubio el aumento de poder había sido exponencial… por lo que necesitaba al rubio cerca. No le bastaba con su harem, con Naruto sufriendo cerca de él, sería un Dios shinobi. Tendría una fuente ilimitada de chakra. De ahí la pregunta que se dispuso a hacer.- ¿le has encontrado?

-No…- contestó con seriedad el yakushi. Por supuesto que sabía a quién se refería… Naruto uzumaki. La vida de ese pelinegro giraba en torno al rubio, ya durante su entrenamiento se esforzaba el triple cuando oía hablar de su gran rival, y ahora esa obsesión se había vuelto enfermiza. Sasuke podría disfrutar de verdad de su victoria, ser feliz… técnicamente había conquistado el mundo, y estaba en su hogar… pero, en lugar de eso, le sentía ansioso, enfermo… obsesionado con Naruto. Irónico, cuanto menos… ni alcanzando todos sus objetivos podía ser de verdad feliz. Oficialmente, el sennin les había perdido la pista en la cripta: Karin había sellado a su esclava del **edo tensei** , y acto seguido había desaparecido con Naruto. Y decía oficialmente, porque desde luego que la serpiente sabía dónde estaban… por supuesto que nunca perdería de vista a su juguete favorito, esa pelirroja era de su propiedad… pero prefería guardarse la información. En cuanto parasen a asentarse y dejasen de moverse continuamente, Kabuto iría y los atraparía. Mataría al rubio y lo añadiría a sus huestes no muertas tras apoderarse del kiuby, y entonces podría hacer frente al uchiha y conseguir el sharingan y el rinnegan. Una serpiente no tiene aliados, solo presas a morder.

-En cuanto lo encuentres recuerda: lo quiero vivo. Usa a mis seis siervos más fuertes…

-¿los seis? Yo creo que con el más débil basta, no es más que un ciego, y ella no es rival…- jugueteó el sennin. Por supuesto que quería obedecer esa orden y tener a esos seis a su alcance, serían unas adquisiciones perfectas para sus huestes tras cumplir su misión, pero, cuanto más hablase el uchiha, más descubriría el yakushi. Aunque Sasuke no iba a caer en esa trampa visto lo visto, puesto que arqueó una ceja.

-Si quieres subestimarlo, te recomiendo invitarlo a tu base y recibirlo en pijama, así morirías como tu maestro y completarás el ciclo…- siseó Sasuke, obteniendo un ligero tic de enfado de la serpiente. ¿Acaso se creía kabuto que era el único capaz de insultar veladamente en esa conversación?- Vete, tengo otras cosas que hacer…- ordenó, obteniendo un asentimiento de kabuto, que desapareció en un sunshin mientras el uchiha les hacía una señal a Ino y Hinata para que lo acompañasen a su cuarto. Como había reconocido hace un rato, ese día iba a hacer tres cosas muy placenteras: dominar a una aldea corrupta, ver morir a sus enemigos acérrimos… y estrenar su nuevo harem con las dos mejores. Y quién sabe… quizás las dejaría ser conscientes de lo que había hecho nada más terminar… su dolor no le daba mucho poder… pero algo es mejor que nada.

* * *

-¡Que no, cabezota!- exclamó Karin mientras se exasperaba como nunca.- ¡Que no puedes entrenar todavía!

Kami santo, era como viajar con un niño pequeño. Los uzumaki ya llevaban varios días de marcha desde la cripta uchiha, días de marcha a través de territorio hostil que no habían impedido a Karin aprender más sobre su acompañante, sobre todo ahora que había decidido no juzgarlo y aprender todo desde cero. Y había visto algo bastante curioso: Naruto siempre se movía al revés del mundo. Cualquier otro, después de literalmente perder los ojos y casi las cuatro extremidades, se habría pasado meses en cama. Años incluso. Pero ese rubio no. La ojirroja no iba a negar que esa regeneración uzumaki, unida al efecto del chakra del nueve colas, ayudaba sobremanera, pero no era lo único. Naruto tenía una voluntad de hierro. Ya se le había encontrado meditando el mismo día siguiente de partir rumbo a su destino para acumular chakra natural, queriendo facilitarle el trabajo a su amiga. La pelirroja no había dicho nada, sobre todo porque esa habilidad del rubio había sido una grata sorpresa, un golpe de suerte entre tanta desgracia. Tenía la firme intención de curarlo, y parte de sus planes pasaban por usar chakra natural, un chakra con grandes aplicaciones regenerativas, pero no sabía cómo conseguirlo… hasta que esa caja de sorpresas con esos inmensos ojos azules había solventado el problema sin saberlo. Naruto era el único usuario de senjutsu con vida en el continente shinobi, descartando a juugo y kabuto. Pero ya, cuando le vio ensayando katas de los sapos y el hirashin, tuvo que frenarlo y vigilarlo día y noche para que no volviese a las andadas. Sobre todo porque siempre se acababa golpeando contra algo en la cabeza, o cayendo en algún río o en una zanja… Estaba claro que Naruto no se iba a acostumbrar a estar ciego y necesitaba un entorno controlado, suerte que ya estaban llegando…

-Jooo, si solo serían unos rasen shuriken, dattebayo…- se quejó el rubio con un mohín, entrecerrando Karin los ojos con sospecha.

-¿Lo estás haciendo a posta verdad?- preguntó, entre indignada y divertida, la ojirroja. Ah, Naruto también era como un niño pequeño en ese sentido… le encantaba bromear. Lo cual agradecía muchísimo la uzumaki, una recuperación era mucho más sencilla si el paciente estaba animado, y el rubio parecía mucho más abierto desde que salieron de esa cripta. No sabía si era por saber que esa chica estaba a salvo, si por haber más confianza… si por estar a gusto con ella… Karin en serio que fuese eso último… pero se le veía mucho más cercano que al principio del viaje. Todavía tenía episodios de tristeza, donde Karin podía sentir con su ojo de kagura un inmenso dolor en él, seguramente cuando se paraba a pensar en que su ceguera podría ser permanente, pero también tenía momentos de alegría, como el que estaban viviendo en ese momento. Se esforzaba por avanzar, y eso era un comienzo prometedor.- ¿A que te quedas sin ramen?- amenazó la chica con una media sonrisa, mientras Naruto arqueaba las cejas con temor.

-Oye… que está mal quitarle la comida a un ciego…- repuso el ojiazul, arrancándole una ligera risa a Karin mientras el rubio reía también. La uzumaki tenía que reconocerlo: ese chico tenía una sonrisa preciosa.- Lo que todavía no entiendo es… ¿Por qué tengo que comer sin camiseta dattebayo? Aquí hace un poco de frío…- Karin enrojeció ligeramente, intentando buscar una buena excusa mientras el uzumaki zampaba más fideos al ofrecimiento de su pariente.

-Eh… sabes que la piel te la puedes limpiar solito, pero la camiseta la tendría que lavar yo cuando la manches, como llevo haciendo estos días, ¿no?- contestó la uzumaki con rapidez, enorgulleciéndose por su gran respuesta, aunque la razón fuese mucho más… egoísta. Con la mano libre, la ojirroja se ajustó los lentes y contuvo el aliento mientras miraba el torso perfectamente musculado del ojiazul. Kami santo, desde que Sasuke acudió con ella a esas aguas termales no veía un cuerpo tan… perfecto. Los abdominales surgidos del entrenamiento intensivo, marcados gracias a la postura del rubio; esos pectorales con alguna pequeña cicatriz que no desentonaba en absoluto y que le daba un toque peligroso; ese pelo rubio largo y suelto... Y lo de pasarle con la excusa de la suciedad un paño húmedo por el torso para limpiarlo después de comer la permitía apreciar también ese relieve… ¿entre primos muy, pero que muy muy muy, lejanos esto contaba como incesto? Lo cierto es que cada vez le importaba menos dormir en la misma tienda que él… aunque lo hacía para asegurarse de atenderle si le pasaba algo y vigilarle, no había razones para pensar en compartir también saco de dormir... Tuvo que dedicar su mano libre a controlar su hemorragia nasal por ahondar un poco en esto último.- Venga, démonos prisa, que quiero encontrar las ruinas antes de comer.

El ojiazul asintió y terminó sus fideos mientras Karin comenzaba a recoger el campamento. Porque la pareja uzumaki, después de varios días, había llegado a su destino: la isla de uzu. El ancestral hogar uzumaki cubría todas las necesidades de los viajeros: alejado de la civilización, sin habitantes, con abundante caza y pesca, oculto gracias a las nieblas y corrientes, desconocido para sus perseguidores, y, lo más importante, con una inmensa biblioteca abandonada llena de grabados sobre fuinjutsu o los kekkei genkai uzumaki… como el que poseía Karin. Si, si había alguna forma de curar a Naruto, la encontraría allí, estaba segura. Su madre se lo había dicho mil veces: cuando dudes de a dónde ir, dirígete al hogar. Y uzu actualmente era lo más parecido a un hogar que tenían, toda vez que konoha estaba ocupada por Sasuke uchiha. Habían dormido en casa de un viejo amigo del rubio, un viejo constructor de puentes de nami no kuni, y antes del amanecer habían cruzado a la carrera el mar rumbo a la isla del remolino. Cualquiera se hubiese perdido, pero Karin no dejaba de ser un ninja sensor. Sin contar que Naruto percibía a su zorro muy… colaborador desde que la pelirroja anunció su destino… y sobre todo tras detectar algo en ese lugar, y por ello gozaba ahora de un olfato y oído mucho más preciso que me permitía incluso algo de autonomía. Normalmente desconfiaría del biju, pero, tras el episodio con Sakura, Naruto tenía claro que el kitsune nunca atentaría contra su vida… al menos desde el exterior.

Llegaron a la isla sin problemas, evitando las trampas gracias a las habilidades de la ojirroja, pararon a desayunar, y ahora iban a continuar hacia los restos de la gran aldea de Uzushiogakure (aldea oculta entre remolinos y mareas). Atravesaron la espesa arboleda del lugar, rico en vegetación por estar n las orillas de un volcán, mientras la ojirroja contenía la respiración. Su madre le había contado tantas cosas sobre ese lugar, parecía tener siempre una parte de su mente ahí a pesar de que no lo veía desde que era una niña. Le habló de sus altos edificios, alimentados por una extraña energía conocida como el ryumyaku (colmillo de dragón), una energía surgida del volcán y canalizada a través de un avanzado fuinjutsu por las calles. Le habló de sus murallas altas y blancas, de sus calles abiertas y luminosas, de sus gentes amables de cabello rojo… uzu parecía un paraíso en los cuentos de su madre. La ojirroja no era estúpida, sabía que, tras el ataque de las aldeas durante la primera guerra, de uzu solo quedaban ruinas y muerte, un erial lejos de la civilización. Que los cuentos de su madre eran edo, cuentos. Pero no la importaba, quería ver con sus propios ojos el único lugar al que un uzumaki podía llamar de verdad hogar pasase lo que pasase. A,vos lo habían hablado, sentían una conexión especial con esa isla, como si les llamase… y querían obedecer. Aunque algo la hizo detenerse de golpe, parándose también su acompañante con un gesto serio.

-Hay alguien a la entrada de la ciudad…- anunció Karin mientras adoptaba una pose de guardia.- Y mi ojo de kagura es incapaz de identificarlo…- reconoció, preocupada. ¿Y si era un enemigo? Aunque no era Sasuke ni kabuto, ni percibía ninguna emoción hostil, solo tranquilidad… era extraño.

-Lo sé… diría que es una mujer por su olor, aunque huele extraño…

-¿ **Edo tensei**?

-No… no huele a rancio como le ocurrió a Sakura chan… huele a vida incluso, pero es como si se confundiese con su entorno… es raro, debemos ir con cuidado.

-Quizás deberíamos…- interrumpió Karin con preocupación, temiéndose una nueva emboscada. Pero el ojiazul ya había continuado rumbo a su objetivo, ignorando sus dudas. Karin se palmeó la frente, ¿eso era ir con cuidado para el rubio? Fuese quién fuese, no les iba a impedir entrar, eso lo tenía claro, así que saltó de inmediato para ponerse a la par de Naruto. Atravesaron la maleza con velocidad, y cayeron pronto sobre una zona de hierba baja, frente a las puertas de la aldea y de su posible adversario. Se trataba de una mujer alta, esbelta e impresionantemente atractiva. Su kimono blanco e impoluto de rebordes dorados marcaba una figura envidiable y armoniosa, y combinaba a la perfección con su piel suave y blanca, y contrastaba con su pelo rojo de un tono más apagado que el de la uzumaki. Sus ojos violeta muy oscuros miraron con curiosidad a los visitantes, mientras Karin contenía el aliento. Había visto ese rostro antes, en la biblioteca de orochimaru… pero era… era…

-¿quién eres dattebayo?- preguntó Naruto, cuya ceguera le impedía ver a la fémina. La mujer sonrió antes de contestarle, divertida por la pregunta, mientras a Karin se le atoraban las palabras. Era imposible…

- **¿dattebayo eh? Hacía muchísimo que no oía una coletilla así…** \- contestó con una voz tranquila, pausada, melodiosa incluso, para luego continuar hablando.- **Ya que al fin han vuelto al hogar los hijos del remolino, permíteme que me presente: mi nombre es Mito. Mito uzumaki.**

* * *

 **Bien, ponemos fin hoy, vuelvo a dejaros con las ganas de más (espero xD) con la introducción de este nuevo personaje. Es difícil mantener el ritmo de los anteriores capítulos, hoy tocaba más desarrollo y menos pelea, no os parece?**

 **Empecemos con kurama. Si, una visión de la vida negra, difícil, oscura... kurama no deja de ser el demonio del odio. Tened en cuenta que un biju no puede morir, por lo que es lógico que no crea en la vida más allá de la muerte... si a eso le añades su visión desengañada de la vida... tenemos esa conversación. Como veis, todo tiene un por qué, y en este caso el biju quiere dejarle claro a su jinchuriki que no debe rendirse... solo que a su manera. Kurama teme acabar con su otra mitad en el estomago del shinigami, y por eso actúa en consecuencia.**

 **Sobre Naruto y Karin... Naruto está ciego. Si, era imposible salir de la paliza que le pegó Sakura sin secuelas graves, y la secuela es quedarse ciego. Y estaría inválido si no llega a ser por Karin y su habilidad de curación. Ahora se plantea un nuevo problema: ¿podrá un Naruto confundido, solo y ciego vencer a un Sasuke con el rinnegan, el sharingan y konoha? Ya se verá. De momento, esa ceguera sirve para acercar a los dos uzumaki más rápido, ya podéis empezar a ver a la pelirroja siendo más... ella, al final del capítulo xD.**

 **Y sobre Sasuke... en el sotano de la maldad del uchiha SIEMPRE habrá una planta más. Os lo dije al empezar, Sasuke será un villano a la altura de Naruto, disfrutadlo sin remordimientos, es el malo, y como tal actúa. Podéis ver que tiene TODO ahora... incluida una venganza cruel (todos los clanes de konoha se han quedado sin líder, imposibilitando una rebelión) y un harem. Si, tiene un harem, un pequeño guiño a Fjaka puesto que aquí lo ha logrado siendo... Sasuke uchiha. Podría haberme recreado, pero se trata de progresar en su pj, y los capítulos que vienen nos aportarán más sobre él. Vosotros qué opináis, ¿justa venganza? ¿O crueldad gratuita?**

 **Y por último, mito. Adoro a ese pj. Es un guiño a KnK, concretamente al tercer Arco de esa obra (donde se desarrolla su pj, aunque tranquilos, en el siguiente capítulo explicaré todo) y al especial "la sombra sobre Uzu", donde explico la historia uzumaki para todos mis fics (todos la comparten, es mi pequeño canon particular). Pasaros a verla si tenéis curiosidad, básicamente explico su nacimiento, desarrollo y caída en unas 10000 palabras.**

 **Y finalizo ya, espero que os haya gustado. En el siguiente capítulo tendremos más de todos, un saludo!**


	6. Sabiduría

Cap5: sabiduría.

 **Buenas, aqui un episodio mas de la oscuridad en ti. La trama avanza, hoy tenemos mucho desarrollo introspectivo y transfondo, quiero ampliar un poco a los pj de Sasuke y kurama, sin cintar que tenemos algo de la historia de Uzu y a Mito uzumaki. Poco a poco voy preparandolo todo para cierto momento culmen de la obra y ese duelo que todos estamos esperando. por lo pronto, VAMOS CON LOS REVIEWS :D**

 **Nothernlights91:** Saludos! que tal vas?

me alegra que te gustase, y el toque de tenten... a ver, en un principio iba a quedar incluida en esa enorme masa de chicas random destinadas a crear uchiha hibridos (en el plan de Sasuke, que no tiene por que cumplirse eh! xD), pero me dije "Que coño, vamos a arrancarle una sorpresa a Nothern xD". A ver, me restaria el merito, pero tengo que admitir que Sasuke de villano da para estas ideas. estamos ante un shinobi MUY poderoso, MUY inteligente y con una unica debilidad que es el prota de la serie, es el villano final que naruto se merecia en lugar de Obito-Madara-Kaguya. Cambias a esos 3 por Sasuke dirigiendo a los zetsu y revividos en su venganza final contra la hoja y, en mi opinion, la serie gana MUCHISIMO. Si te fijas, toda la guerra sobraba y ese duelo final podria haherse dado perfectamente sin ella: Sasuke dirige akatsuki, obtiene el rinnegan de pain, convoca el gedo mazo y reta a naruto. Pero claro, habría sido necesario matarlo y kishimoto no podia vivir sin su gran amor...

Y si, el narukarin va poco a poco. A ver, naruto no deja de haber perdido al amor de su vida hace poco, ese escollo impide que se abra a karin y frena un poco su relacion, pero mito sabra que hacer. Si lo piensas, su incorporacion era necesaria, es perfecta para entrenar a ambos uzumak. Sin contar que el tono dramatico de la obra impode ver a la karin pervertida completamente desatada, como en Asqueroso baka hentai. Pero dame tiempo... solo estamos por la mitad de la obra!

Espero que te guste lo de hoy y vayas bien, un saludo!

 **Kirito720:** Hola! vamos por buen camino si te gusta ;) Si, sasuke en esta obra busca provocar eso, odio, rechazo, es el puto villano y antagonista! Debe de ser lo contrario a lo que se siente con Naruto. Aunque hoy lo vas a ver mas humano. Y lo de recuperar la vision... lee y entenderás :D

Y en ese otro fic el villano sera obito, y como es comedia y dirige un ejercito de zetsu, abdo a la caza de golpes comicos para ponerle. Ya lo veras, sera mi nuevo fjaka...

Un saludo y espero que lo de hoy te mole! El clon ateo es el heroe que este fic necesita, pero no el que tiene en estös momentos XD

 **Shoseiki chan:** buenas! placer para ambos pues, y me alegra que te guste la relacion entre estos dos y la incorporacion de mito, la uzumaki legendaria es uno de mis pjs favoritos y queria explorar una idea aquí relacionada con su pasado.

Y Sasuke... es el villano Shoseiki, y lo esta haciendo muy bien si todos deseais su muerte xD de momento tiene su harem, su ejercito, su aidea... parece que lo tiene todo no? sigue leyendo y veras qué le falla. Un saludo y espero que lo disfrutes!

 **Gjr-sama:** Saludos! coincidimos: he escrito sobre Sasuke redimido, sibre Sasuke comico, sobre Sasuke chica... y mi favorito sin dudas es este, SASUKE VILLANO. Lo junta todo, y le viene perfecto a su forma de ser y personalidad, una lastima que kishi lo convirtiese en una especie de version ninja del profesor snape...

La clave de naruto para enfrentarlo la llevais viendo desde el capitulo 1, solo dire eso ;) Aunque te lo adelantare: nada de rinnegan. solo hay dos en la serie (quitando el inventado por kishimotroll para que Sasuke hiciese algo util), y en este fic uno lo lleva Sasuke, el otro lo ha destruido. Asi que naruto tendra que afrontar su duelo sin doujutsu ocular... ya lo veras.

Hoy tienes mas pistas, un saludo y disfruta!

 **Thonycvs:** hola! Gracias, lo cierto es que me gusta haber acertado con Sasuke, temia haberlo hecho denasiadi cruel, pero a mi juicio esta hasta quedando canonico. En la serie se veia que tenian miedo de volverlo irremediablemente malo y quedarse sin dibujar sharingan (si te fijas, cada vez que va a hacer algo terrible aoarece un deus ex machina y lo salva, es ridiculo), aqui no hay nada de eso: es el villano, va a por todas. Y punto. Y la inclusion de Mito... es perfecta para entrenar a naruto en su power up, ya lo veras!

Y si, Kurama es muy sabio... miles de años de existencia, mucho odio acumulado... le pongo como una esoecie de contrapunto filosofico de naruto, una forma de hacerle madurar. Hoy vas a tener mas, y encima con cierto desarrollo de su pasado. Un saludo y espero que te siga gustando!

 **DeathAlex5978:** Saludos! querias mas? hoy hay mas xD y en cuanto acabe fjaka me pondre como un loco con esto, que tengo muchas historias en la nevera esperando para salir XD

Sobre el rinnegan... para despertarlo es cierto que necesitas chakra de esos dos, pero tambien necesitas un sharingan. Darselo a naruto seria contraproducente: para empezar, tu mismo has visto que naruto no tiene ni idea de manejar doujutsu oculares; y a eso hay que añadirle que le quitaria toda ls intriga a la batalla final. No, Sasuke controla los doujutsu, es el talento y la genética, y naruto... naruto tiene el odio, guiño guiño.

Espero que lo de hoy te guste tambien, un saludo!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **aaaaaaaaaaa** \- Ser sobrenatural, dios, invocación hablando

- ** _aaaaaaaaaaa_** \- Ser sobrenatural, dios, invocación pensando.

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: Desde luego, no soy masashi kishimoto camuflado. Lo siento. El mundo Naruto le pertenece y se lo vende a quien quiera, actualmente está con boruto buscando algo de originalidad mientras plagia el argumento del Naruto original. Yo solo pongo esta historia en circulación, sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

 _Ad uno, disce omnes (de uno, aprender todos)_

\- **Ya que al fin han vuelto al hogar los hijos del remolino, permíteme que me presente: mi nombre es Mito. Mito uzumaki.** \- expuso la fémina con su suave voz. Karin se quedó observándola con los ojos como platos: era ella. Joder, era Mito uzumaki, la legendaria fuinmaster. Su madre le había hablado mil veces de ella, incluso le había enseñado grabados con su imagen, y no le ofrecía dudas. Su aspecto era incluso más hermoso que en las pinturas: su cuerpo curvilíneo, que aún con ese kimono blanco tan elegante se podía entrever claramente (sobre todo en la parte superior, para envidia de la ojirroja), acompañaba a un rostro de tez clara, con unos labios carnosos y unos ojos de color violeta oscuro muy penetrantes junto a ese pelo rojo tan característico. Vale, viendo lo que se estaba fijando en ella podría pensarse que Karin jugaba a dos bandas, por así decirlo, pero tenía razones para ello. Es más, iba a gritarlo cuando el baka de su compañero de viaje decidió hablar.

-¿Mito? ¿De qué me suena…?- se preguntó mientras se tomaba el mentón el uzumaki ciego, para exasperación de la chica de lentes.

-¿En serio no lo sabes? ¿Qué clase de uzumaki eres? ¡Es la gran matriarca de nuestro clan, la uzumaki más poderosa de la historia!- Naruto arqueó las cejas, sorprendido. Joder, ¿alguien tan poderoso y no había oído hablar de ella? ¿Por qué se dormía siempre en las clases de historia shinobi?- Pe… pero, es impo… po…posible que esté aquí… Mito uzumaki lleva casi medio siglo mu… mu… muerta…- expuso entre tartamudeos la uzumaki pelirroja, adoptando un tono azul tanto Naruto como ella… ambos compartían un amor incondicional por el ramen y un temor irracional por los…

-¡Anda y no me jodas, un fantasma!- chilló Naruto con terror, retrocediendo un paso entre temblores junto a Karin mientras Mito observaba todo con una gran gota de sudor en la espalda y una ceja arqueada.

- **Joder, vergüenza sobre nuestros ancestros…** \- murmuró para sí misma mientras suspiraba, para luego recobrar la compostura.- **No soy un fantasma, pero la niña tiene razón, Mito uzumaki lleva medio siglo muerta.** \- Ambos uzumaki tragaron hondo, para seguir escuchando a la ojivioleta con algo de renuencia.- **Solo soy una fracción de chakra de la princesa del remolino conocida como Mito uzumaki. Es obligación de cada princesa dejar una parte de su chakra aquí para guiar a su sucesor en sus momentos difíciles, y la destrucción de nuestro hogar está claro que está a la cabeza de esos momentos…** \- explicó la pelirroja mayor, mientras ambos uzumaki asentían ya más tranquilos. Aunque ambos pensaban lo mismo: ¿solo era una fracción del chakra de la original? Si estaba al nivel de un jounin alto…- **Si, soy solo una fracción del chakra de Mito, pero una fracción del chakra de un uzumaki purasangre equivale a muchísimo… y eso que realmente no debería de estar aquí si os lo confieso… teóricamente, soy la anteúltima princesa del remolino, tendrían que haberme sustituido ya, pero mi sucesora no pudo enviarme su chakra, Kami sabe por qué… pero bueno, hagamos las presentaciones pertinentes bien…** \- Mito se quedó observando a los uzumaki, esperando sus nombres.

-Ka… Karin uzumaki… mito sama…- se presentó con una mezcla entre admiración y respeto la chica de lentes.

-Naruto uzumaki, Mito baa chan.- dijo Naruto, obteniendo un arqueo de cejas de mito. ¿Qué forma era esa de llamarla? Ni Tsunade chan la había llamado así.

- **¿tú también eres uzumaki? Pero… si eres rubio… ¿te teñiste para camuflar tu origen de los enemigos?** \- preguntó con, por primera vez desde que se vieron, sorpresa la uzumaki legendaria. Era algo básico en el clan uzumaki: amor por el ramen, habilidad para escribir, reservas inmensas de chakra, un carácter de mil demonios si eres mujer, y pelo rojo como el fuego.

-Lo soy dattebayo… es el pelo de mi padre, Minato namikaze, pero creo que mi madre era uzumaki…

- **¿Minato kun? ¿Ese niño tan habilidoso? Bueno, creo que eres uzumaki entonces… al menos eso percibo por tus reservas de chakra… y ya existen casos de uzumaki sin pelo rojo…** \- pensó en voz alta Mito, recordando cierta obsesión pelirroja de ese niño tan bueno para el fuinjutsu y comenzando a sospechar… además de pensando en su propia nieta, que salió rubia a pesar de los rezos de su abuela.- **Bien, yo soy Mito Uzumaki, y estoy aquí para ser vuestra guía…**

-¿Nuestra guía…?- preguntó Naruto, rascándose la cabeza.- ¿Guía para ver qué, dattebayo?

- **La historia de nuestro clan… seguidme, Karin y Naruto, herederos del remolino, dejadme mostraros Uzushiogakure…** \- declaró la princesa del remolino de forma solemne, comenzando a andar

Los tres uzumaki entraron en el recinto donde antiguamente descansaba la legendaria ciudad del remolino. Por el tono grandilocuente de la princesa del remolino, cualquiera se esperaría la gran aldea de los uzumaki en su plenitud… pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Lo que antes era uzushiogakure, la envidia del mundo ninja, ahora era un cúmulo de ruinas destrozadas, horadadas por el pasar del tiempo. Podían vislumbrarse los esqueletos de edificios inmensos, tan altos como los de konoha, así como el asfalto de las calles lleno de polvo y de restos de alquitrán y suciedad. Era extraño… ni la vegetación crecía dentro de la ciudad. Casi tan extraño como el ambiente que se respiraba. Diversas estatuas de antiguos señores uzumaki, a las que el tiempo trataba más o menos bien, mostraban manchas de hollín en dirección sur, hacia el volcán que coronaba la isla, y de sus ojos caían manchas rojas en forma de lágrimas… como si hubiesen llorado sangre. Pero, a medida de que se adentraban en la antigua ciudad, todos esos detalles pasaron a ser nimios. Al principio, creyeron que lo que se encontraba diseminado entre las calles eran rocas… quizás más estatuas. Pero, cuando Karin se acercó a una de ellas, no pudo reprimir un gesto de espanto. Era una figura humana… una figura humana hecha de ceniza. Su gesto era el de una persona gritando de terror, con las manos en su cara y su cuerpo retorcido, gritando en dirección al volcán del centro de la isla. Y junto a él había decenas más, cientos… no podía contarlas…

- **No gastes ni una lágrima por ellos, chiquilla…** \- dijo Mito con indiferencia, obteniendo un gesto sorprendido de la ojirroja.- **todos ellos eran invasores, nuestros ancestros recibieron un entierro digno…**

-Mito baa chan… po… ¿Por qué hace tanto frío?- preguntó Naruto, extrañado por el cambio repentino de ambiente. No veía nada, se estaba literalmente dejando guiar por su prima oficiosa, pero si que podía sentir. Y se sentía mal, casi enfermo. Sentía la temperatura varios grados por debajo de lo normal, y ese frío aferrándose a sus huesos con ansia. Incluso podía decir que su mente se veía asaltada por pensamientos oscuros, casi antinaturalmente. No era normal…

- **Para contestarte a eso debería de hablarte antes de Uzu…** \- repuso la pelirroja, atrayendo la atención de los dos jóvenes.- **Uzushiogakure fue el hogar de nuestro clan por cientos de años, desde que el primer uzumaki, el gran Arashi Uzumaki, guió a nuestro pueblo a un lugar sin guerras donde prosperar. Nuestro fundador encontró esta isla por visiones otorgadas por nuestro patrón, la deidad de la muerte, el gran Shinigami sama. Era un lugar digno de ser llamado hogar: una gran isla en el este, fértil gracias a su terreno volcánico, lo suficientemente lejos del continente como para evitar conflictos, pero no tanto como para aislarnos. Aquí, nuestro clan prosperó sin miedo, dedicándose a cultivar la tierra y nuestras artes. Entrenamos el kenjutsu hasta convertirnos en los amos de la espada, el fuinjutsu para crear técnicas imposibles, nuestra caza para convertirnos en auténticos depredadores. De nuestro fuinjutsu surgió incluso la energía que alimentaba nuestra ciudad, el ryumyaku, la fuerza del volcán canalizada por nuestros sellos, una energía que alimentó de luz nuestras calles y de fuerza a nuestras máquinas. Mientras muchos todavía vivían en cuevas, nosotros teníamos edificios de decenas de plantas; mientras otros solo conocían el fuego, nosotros ya teníamos linternas. Tal fue nuestra prosperidad que el territorio del remolino se extendió más allá de esta isla: abarcamos la isla de nami y la costa suroriental del actual país del fuego, nuestro territorio… nuestro hogar. Forjamos alianzas, nos abrimos al mundo, y finalmente asistimos al nacimiento de las naciones ninja… nuestra perdición…** \- reconoció la uzumaki mayor, obteniendo el asentimiento de Karin, que ya conocía lo que venía… la peor pesadilla de su difunta madre. Pero Naruto no conocía esa parte de la historia, solo sabía que su nación ancestral había desaparecido. Jiji sarutobi nunca le explicó los detalles, y se le veía realmente incómodo cuando Naruto le preguntaba por el significado del remolino que llevaba siempre en su ropa.

-Co… ¿Cómo va a ser nuestra perdición el nacimiento de konoha, dattebayo?

- **Veo que no sabes mucho de lo que ocurrió en el pasado… cada nación ninja tiene un lado amable Naruto, pero también uno oscuro… y nuestra hoja no se libra de ello…** \- expuso una dolida Mito, mientras Naruto comenzaba a reflexionar sobre eso. Qué le iban a contar a él sobre el lado oscuro de konoha…- **Si hubiésemos sabido el futuro, os puedo asegurar que no habríamos permitido el nacimiento de las grandes naciones ninja. Trajeron la paz a sus territorios, no lo negaré, pero a costa de llevar la guerra al resto. Nuestros líderes intentaron asegurar nuestro porvenir aliándose con la más fuerte, la aldea de la hoja. Incluso me entregaron a mi en matrimonio al gran Shodai hokage…** \- Naruto arqueó las cejas con sorpresa… ¿una uzumaki fue la esposa del gran hashirama senju? Iba a preguntar sobre ello, pero pudo notar cómo Karin le ponía la mano en el hombro. Puede que el uzumaki no lo pudiese notar por su ceguera, pero el rictus de mito se había contraído, reteniendo un gesto de culpa. No era conveniente interrumpir…- **Hashirama kun era un buen hombre, en ese sentido tuve mucha suerte… aunque él se merecía una esposa mejor. El caso es que nos creíamos a salvo… nuestro ejército era fuerte, nuestro fuinjutsu nos hacía maestros de las cinco artes elementales, nuestros kekkei genkai eran poderosos, y contábamos con la escolta de la invencible konoha… y de nuestra confianza, llegó nuestro fin. ¿Qué sabéis de la caída de Uzu?**

-Mi… mi madre me contó lo que recordaba Mito sama… un día cualquiera, Kumo, Kiri y Iwa atacaron nuestro hogar y lo destruyeron, aunque a costa de tantas bajas que tuvieron que rendirse a konoha al mes siguiente…- expuso Karin de forma académica, obteniendo un asentimiento de la ojivioleta.

-¿las demás naciones provocaron esto?- preguntó Naruto con un tono dolido.

- **Si. Nos temían y envidiaban, veían en nosotros un enemigo terrible con demasiado poder, así que dejaron todos sus conflictos de lado y se unieron en un inmenso ejército para saquear nuestro hogar ancestral. Era un doble golpe: destruyendo uzu, ganarían nuestro fuinjutsu y nuestros genes gracias a las prisioneras capturadas…** \- Naruto endureció el rostro mientras Mito continuaba hablando.- **… y además debilitarían a su principal enemigo, la aldea de la hoja. Llegaron por sorpresa desde el mar, sitiando nuestra isla, y se desencadenó la gran batalla por Uzu. Puede que fuésemos pacíficos, pero eso no quiere decir que fuésemos débiles. Un uzumaki combatiendo en su tierra vale por cien enemigos, y no es un simple dicho, es ciencia cierta. Nuestro fuinjutsu causó bajas a centenares entre nuestros invasores, nuestras defensas impulsadas por el ryumyaku destrozaron a los shinobi enemigos… pero eran demasiados. Poco a poco, hombre a hombre, consiguieron avanzar, y nuestra ayuda no llegaba… konoha no nos ayudó y se quedó mirando…**

-¡ESO ES MENTIRA!- exclamó Naruto con furia.- Nuestra aldea tendrá sus defectos, pero no abandona a sus aliados, y menos con hashirama senju al frente- declaró con vehemencia. Puede que no tuviese ni idea de lo que sabía el resto… matemáticas, ciencias, literatura… eran cosas de personas más inteligentes. Pero Naruto si que sabía de una cosa: historia de los anteriores hokage. Había leído las hazañas de cada uno de ellos, y, tras el cuarto (que, irónicamente, era su padre sin saberlo), el primero era el hokage de los dirigentes difuntos que más le gustaba. Y hashirama destacaba por lo que había leído por su gran poder y enorme corazón. Iba a decirlo, cuando sintió un intenso instinto asesino en el lugar, uno que le hizo incluso callar. No necesitaba ojos para entender el paso atrás de Karin, solo con oír la voz de Mito bastó.

- **Fui la esposa de hashirama en ese momento, y te puedo asegurar una cosa mocoso impertinente…** \- declaró la uzumaki legendaria con un tono de voz que heló aún más la sangre de Naruto.- **Si esos desgraciados del consejo de clanes de konoha se hubiesen tomado esa situación en serio y no hubiesen velado únicamente por sus intereses, habrían llegado a tiempo. Pero no, en su fuero interno vieron que sacaban más rédito dejando a Uzu destruirse junto a ese ejército que entrando en conflicto, condenando a mi clan a la extinción. Nuestro último uzukage, Kiku Uzumaki, padre de la última princesa del remolino conocida, decidió no esperar más a konoha y llevarse por delante a sus enemigos. Su cántico funerario se oyó por encima del fragor de la batalla, y por toda la isla, antes de que sobrecargase la red del ryumyaku e hiciese a nuestro volcán entrar en erupción. No se sabe exactamente qué ocurrió después, pero solo volvió un shinobi por cada nación atacante, un pobre desgraciado medio muerto que solo pudo advertir de lo que le ocurría a los enemigos del remolino…**

-Mi… mi madre me contó algo más, Mito sama…- intervino Karin, sinceramente interesada.- Me habló de cómo el espíritu del ryumyaku, una entidad hecha de fuego naranja con un poder infinito, fue cazando uno por uno a cada invasor que sobrevivió a la erupción del volcán… decía que ese espíritu protege a los uzumaki, que a ella la rescató y la llevó a un lugar seguro…- Mito contempló imperturbable a Karin, que acabó callándose al ver que estaba empezando a mezclar folclore con la realidad… lo que decía sonaba fantasioso, imposible, pero es que su madre la juró hasta el mismo momento de su muerte que fue verdad… de pequeña adoraba dibujar a ese ser, era su héroe favorito.

- **Tu madre vio lo que quiso ver… y lamentablemente, nunca sabremos la verdad sobre eso. Y, dicho esto, ahora contestaré a tu pregunta inicial Naruto… ¿Por qué hace tanto frío? Porque murió tal cantidad de uzumaki en este suelo que quedó contaminado para siempre. Nuestra energía vital es tan fuerte que todavía resuena nuestro dolor a través de los años, convirtiendo el recinto de la ciudad en un páramo muerto… ni la luz quiere venir aquí…** \- comentó Mito, fijándose Karin en que el cielo estaba encapotado por una densa niebla. Naruto asintió en silencio, mascando toda la información recibida… ¿en serio la historia de su clan era así? ¿Eso le había ocurrido a su madre? Mito decidió relajar un poco el ambiente, visto que sus dos visitantes estaban apesadumbrados.- **pero bueno, creo que ya basta de malas noticias, toca centrarse en lo importante. Es hora de daros las claves para acceder a nuestra biblioteca de fuinjutsu, así os podréis dedicar a aprender nuestros sellos y a procrear pequeños uzumaki para rehacer el clan.** \- Ambos jóvenes exclamaron por la sorpresa mientras mito se mantenía tranquila, incluso con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro antes de dirigirse a Naruto.- **Y los quiero con el pelo de Karin, Naruto…** \- Ambos uzumaki menores enrojecieron furiosamente ante tal sugerencia, y sobre todo por hacerlo con esa naturalidad, aunque mito se fijó en que Karin apretó los muslos con fuerza tras mirar a Naruto al oír esa sugerencia. Era alentador, aunque ese chico parecía un poco parado… aunque no podía culparlo, no dejaba de estar ciego…

-Mito ba…- Intentó intervenir Naruto, pero la pelirroja tosió para recordarle que ese no era el tratamiento que debía de usar.- Mito sama… no… no hemos venido a eso… ¡si somos primos dattebayo!

- **Nimiedades, mis padres se bañaban juntos de niños en la misma casa y yo salí perfectamente.** \- contestó la ojivioleta, tosiendo Karin ante tanta… sinceridad… y eso de que había salido normal… era debatible.

-Mi… mito sama… hemos venido por otra cosa…- continuó Naruto, intentando obviar ese comentario de la mujer.- Nuestro hogar ha sido tomado por el enemigo… Sasuke uchiha ha conquistado konoha, y necesitamos su ayuda para liberarla…- expuso Naruto, olvidándose incluso de tratar el problema de su vista. Para Naruto, su ceguera estaba detrás de salvar la hoja, para desesperación de Karin, que quería intervenir para recordar ese detalle, pero Naruto continuó hablando.- Con usted de nuestro lado, podremos vencerle…- dejó caer el rubio, deseoso de oír un si. Con la legendaria fuinmaster de su lado, tendrían una oportunidad. Lástima que mito no sonase entusiasmada…

- **¿Así que finalmente Madara ha conseguido su objetivo, aunque a través de un descendiente? Ya se lo advertí a Hashirama kun cuando se negó a acabar con ese clan… quod somos, ho queritis… lo que somos, lo seréis vosotros. Chico, no se me ha perdido nada en konoha…** \- Naruto iba a quejarse, pero mito continuó hablando.- **Y aunque quisiese salvarla, no puedo salir de aquí. Mi chakra está ligado al recinto de uzushiogakure, si pusiese un pie fuera, desaparecería para siempre.** \- Naruto apretó los dientes con rabia, ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan difícil?- **Además, tú no estás para la venganza con esos ojos chiquillo… dedícate a vivir lo que te queda de vida en paz, quizás con alguien más, ten niños… no luches contra la corriente…** \- expuso la ojivioleta, deseando que el chico captase la indirecta. Pero ese chico era un varón uzumaki pura cepa… tonto, cabezota y falto de sentido común…

-Si no va a ayudar, nos iremos ahora mismo, pero no me voy a rendir… solo los peces muertos siguen la corriente…- repuso con un tono tan fiero en su voz que sorprendió a la princesa del remolino. Aunque también contribuyó esa frase… ya iban tres señales claras en cierta dirección, tenía que preguntar…

- **Curiosa frase, ya me la había dicho antes un viejo amigo…** \- dijo con un tono intrigante Mito, para luego acercarse más al rubio, casi quedándose a un palmo de su cara… como si quisiese captar cada detalle de ese rostro.- **Dime chiquillo… ¿quién es tu madre?**

-Kushina uzumaki. Pero murió el día de mi nacimiento, así que no la conocí. Para el caso, es como si no tuviese madre.- Mito endureció el rostro, e inconscientemente dirigió su mirada al vientre del chico, gesto que no entendió Karin. Pero, fuese lo que fuese lo que significase esa reacción, lo cierto es que Mito dio su brazo a torcer.

- **Bien… tú ganas. Nada de procrear, solo entrenar. No puedo ayudaros a recuperar konoha, pero puedo haceros más fuertes para que sobreviváis un día más al menos… chiquilla…** \- comentó, mirando a Karin.- **Tus niveles de chakra son bajos para ser una uzumaki, sin contar que apuesto a que no tienes ni idea de fuinjutsu más allá de lo básico…** \- La ojirroja miró al suelo con vergüenza, reconociendo que sus conocimientos del arte de sellado se limitaban a crear sellos sencillos y modificar los ya existentes. De pronto, una nube de humo apareció a su lado, surgiendo de ella un clon de mito. Karin no pudo evitar dar un bote, la uzumaki mayor no había empleado ningún sello...- **Ella te guiará hasta nuestra biblioteca. Te dedicarás día y noche a estudiar los sellos, si te conviertes en una fuinmaster, tendréis opciones… y tú, rubio cabezota "sin madre"…** \- continuó, dirigiéndose a un serio ojiazul, que parecía tenerla perfectamente situada a pesar de estar ciego. Curioso también, aunque la ojivioleta comenzaba a imaginar el motivo.- **Poco vas a poder escribir sin ojos… no, tú entrenaras otro arte… tú vendrás conmigo a entrenar kenjutsu.** \- anunció, arqueando ambas cejas Karin con un gesto de preocupación.

-Mi… mito sama, Naruto kun está ciego…- mito arqueó una ceja ante la obviedad, esperando más datos que convirtiesen el oxígeno que había gastado la uzumaki en hablar en una inversión rentable, aunque por dentro estuviese satisfecha por ese sufijo. Definitivamente, el problema no era ella en lo referente a rehacer el clan…- No… no puede manejar una espada… y no podrá usar sus clones de sombra para aprender más rápido, estaríamos en las mismas con respecto a no poder ver… tardará años en alcanzar el nivel necesario para luchar.

- **Ahora me entero que para manejar una katana hacen falta ojos, y no manos… si, es cierto, es poco más que un inútil por estar ciego, pero es lo único que puedo entrenar con él… su naturaleza es viento, no sé de ella, y su control de chakra es pésimo…** -expuso la matriarca uzumaki, obteniendo otro gesto sorprendido de Karin… ¿Cómo sabía eso sin examinarlo detenidamente?- **dime chiquillo impertinente… ¿sangras a menudo?** \- preguntó con un tono de crueldad la ojivioleta, buscando amedrentar al rubio.

-Cada día de mi vida…- desafió el ojiazul, arrancándole una sonrisa a Mito. Al menos tenía agallas, eso la gustaba… y mucho. Era la voluntad de hierro de la casa real uzumaki saliendo a la Luz.

- **Bien, pues no habrá problema… como dice un dicho de nuestro clan… Ad uno, disce omnes… De uno, aprender todos…**

* * *

Bajo el sol de una mañana de primavera, un niño de unos cinco años correteaba contento por las colinas cercanas a la aldea de la hoja. Era un gran día: hacia sol, había visto un águila (su animal preferido) volar alto hace unas horas, y lo más importante, estaba con su familia. Puede que su padre le diese algo de miedo, sobre todo cuando se enfadaba, pero era un precio muy bajo a pagar por estar con sus dos seres más queridos: su nii chan por un lado, y su kaa chan por otro. Una mañana en familia, hacía tiempo que no se lo pasaba tan bien. Su hermano mayor había estado jugando con él a los ninja, enseñándole algunos sellos de manos y a manejar el arco, pero ahora le había dejado solo para ir a entrenar con su padre, para su disgusto. Aunque le dieron la oportunidad de hacer algo que quería hacer desde hace semanas. El pequeño niño se movía con cuidado entre la florida campiña, con un montón de flores en una mano, buscando una en concreto que fuese la guinda de su sorpresa. Agradecía que su padre no estuviese presente, si así fuese, no podría preparar ese detalle, seguramente le ordenaría hacer cosas de hombres… y se enfadaría. En serio quería agradarlo, pero en este caso la recompensa hacía merecer la pena el riesgo. Exclamó de felicidad al ver al fin la flor que buscaba, una de color azul apagado que le pareció preciosa, y, con su ramo ya completo, se dirigió con una gran sonrisa hacia su objetivo.

-¡Kaa chan!- exclamó el niño con una inmensa sonrisa mientras escondía el ramo, mientras en frente suyo una mujer dejaba su lectura para mirarle con una cálida sonrisa. Se trataba de una mujer de pelo largo, negro y liso, de piel blanca y fina y constitución delgada, que atraía toda la atención del joven infante. Esos ojos marrones tan oscuros que parecían negros, esa sonrisa elegante que remarcaba los hoyuelos de sus mejillas… A ese niño no había nada en el mundo que le pareciese ni la mitad de hermoso que su madre.

-Sasuke kun.- respondió la mujer con su suave voz.

Mikoto uchiha, matriarca del gran clan de los tres tomoes, dejó de lado su lectura para atender a su ojito derecho, a su hijo menor. Mikoto no había tenido mucha suerte en lo referente al amor: su ascendencia regia y el poder latente en sus ojos le habían llevado a un matrimonio de conveniencia con el uchiha más fuerte del clan, un hombre despiadado obsesionado con el poder, Fugaku uchiha. Un matrimonio sin amor que no impidió a la pelinegra centrarse en lo único bueno que había sacado de ese hombre: sus dos hijos. Era una madre orgullosa, muy feliz: por un lado, su Itachi kun era un niño bueno, con muchísimo talento, pero además cariñoso y atento. Para su disgusto, fugaku y la guerra lo habían endurecido, y ahora se mostraba más callado, sobre todo últimamente, pero Mikoto lo tenía claro: su hijo era y seguiría siendo una buena persona, no había salido a su padre. Y por otro lado, estaba su hijo menor, Sasuke kun. Mikoto en serio que agradecía a Kami por su hijo menor cada noche: cuando su pobre itachi kun tuvo que alejarse de ella para cumplir su deber como shinobi, se la bendijo con otro infante en una de las pocas noches que fugaku pisaba el dormitorio conyugal. Su pequeño Sasuke kun, si fuese por ella le hubiese tenido abrazado hasta la vejez. Era un niño extraordinariamente empático y sensible, muy atento con su madre, y muy muy muy guapo, para gran regocijo de la matriarca uchiha. Lo había visto de reojo preparando su sorpresa, y tuvo que reprimir un sonrojo cuando lo entendió todo. Como siguiese siendo así de mayor, se olía que pronto tendría nietos…

-Cierra los ojos…- pidió tímidamente Sasuke, cerrando los ojos la matriarca con una sonrisa tierna.- Y ahora ábrelos…- Mikoto abrió los ojos sin borrar su sonrisa, encontrándose a su pequeño niño pelinegro con un hermoso ramo de flores silvestres blancas y azules en las manos. Aquí ya no pudo reprimir más el sonrojo, como para poder hacerlo… su hijo se había pasado toda la mañana buscando flores de sus colores favoritos. Detallista hasta el extremo, un buen uchiha.- ¡Feliz cumpleaños kaa chan!- exclamó Sasuke con una sonrisa. Si, ese día era el cumpleaños de mikoto, aunque solo lo estuviese celebrando con su hijo pequeño en ese momento. A su itachi kun se le había ocurrido ir en familia al campo a celebrarlo, y habían podido estar juntos un par de horas antes de que fugaku apareciese para llevarse al hijo mayor… aún así, a Mikoto le había encantado el plan. Y este regalo de su atento y tierno Sasuke lo endulzaba aún más. Aunque el niño de pronto dibujó una expresión de terror cuando vio por su brazo subir una araña. Puede que para muchos fuese algo trivial, pero Sasuke nunca había visto una… para él, era un extraño monstruo de ocho patas. Del susto gritó y tiró las flores a un lado, entrando su madre al rescate.

-Tranquilo Sasuke kun…- dijo su madre con ternura, apartándole la araña con su mano y abrazándolo mientras el pelinegro intentaba contener las lágrimas. Aún sonriendo, mikoto consoló a su hijo pequeño, acariciándole el pelo con suavidad.- Ya pasó…

-Ka… kaa chan… ¿Qué… qué era eso?- preguntó un cohibido Sasuke, que comenzaba a tranquilizarse gracias al abrazo de su madre. De pequeño, cuando tenía pesadillas, mikoto se abrazaba a él así, haciéndole sentirse protegido, a gusto… a salvo. Miró a la matriarca, que, sin borrar esa preciosa sonrisa, comenzó a explicar.

-Era una araña Sasuke kun. Pueden parecerte feas, a mí también me lo parecen…- le confesó, obteniendo una sonrisa del niño, que en serio se sentía algo estúpido por asustarse por algo que a su valiente madre le parecía tan nimio.- …pero son inofensivas, se alimentan de otros bichos solamente. Incluso hay un clan en konoha que controla a unos bichos parecidos, y dicen que son muy importantes para la naturaleza. Así que no las tengas miedo, que no hacen nada.- le tranquilizó, obteniendo un asentimiento de su pequeño. Aunque todavía le notaba abrazado a ella, con una mueca de disgusto en su rostro, casi al borde del llanto.- ¿estás bien Sasuke kun?- preguntó Mikoto, sinceramente preocupada por su bebé.

-N… no es nada…- mikoto arqueó una ceja. Sasuke no tenía secretos para ella.- Es que… he tirado tus flores…- dijo apenado, viendo el ramo que tanto le había costado conseguir reunir desperdigado a los cuatro vientos, con muchas flores destrozadas. La uchiha sonrió con ternura de nuevo.

-Ah, ¿estás triste por eso?- el pequeño pelinegro asintió con un gesto adorable.- ¿Qué te parece si reunimos tú y yo uno nuevo?- Sasuke asintió con una gran sonrisa, y Mikoto procedió a guardar su libro en su bolsa de viaje y a levantarse para acompañar a su hijo. Dejó que el viento meciese su pelo, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de la sensación… si, no había tenido mucha suerte en el amor, pero sus dos hijos compensaban todo plenamente. Escogería este camino todas las veces. Sasuke se quedó mirándola, embobado… su kaa chan le parecía preciosa. Y quería decírselo.

-Kaa chan…

-¿Si, Sasuke kun?

-Te quiero…- dijo el pequeño, obteniendo una sonrisa de su madre. Aunque Sasuke en ese momento frunció el ceño, incapaz de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Y yo a ti, Sasuke kun.- contestó la fémina. Pero ya no se trataba de mikoto uchiha… su cabello era ahora rosado, corto, y sus ojos eran verdes esmeralda, y vestía un vestido color vino en lugar de el fino vestido azul y negro de la matriarca de los tres tomoes. Sasuke iba a apartarse, cuando dos imágenes se le cruzaron de pronto. La primera, su madre en el suelo de la vivienda uchiha, de noche, con medio cuello cortado y la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Muerta. Y la siguiente, una de Sakura haruno siendo levantada del cuello, escupiendo sangre por su boca de forma abundante, con una katana atravesándole el pecho. Y ambas hablaron al mismo tiempo.- ¿Por qué me haces esto, Sasuke kun?- Sasuke retrocedió, aterrado, para acto seguido gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

-AHHHHHH.- gritó a todo pulmón el uchiha, despertándose en su cama con un sobresalto. Tardó unos segundos en habituarse al lugar: se trataba de una habitación amplia y lujosa, en penumbra por ser altas horas de la noche. Presentaba un escritorio junto a su cama espaciosa, y un gran ventana con vistas a la aldea. Se trataba de su nueva habitación, la habitación reservada en la torre hokage para el dirigente de konoha. Aferró las sabanas con fuerza, intentando serenarse mientras los marcados y trabajados músculos de su espalda se inflaban por la tensión, resaltando aún más sus cicatrices por el entrenamiento con orochimaru, heridas de guerra de un ninja veterano de solo diecisiete años. Mientras se disciplinaba, una voz habló a su espalda.

-¿estás bien, Sasuke kun?- preguntó Hinata, completamente desnuda a su lado, con sus ojos vidriosos por el dominio del sharingan.

-¿Nos necesitas, Sasuke kun?- preguntó Ino, en el mismo estado que su compañera. Desde la conquista de konoha, Sasuke acostumbraba a dormir con dos de sus esposas velando por su sueño, en cierta manera lo necesitaba para poder descansar algo… no entendía el porqué, pero la idea de quedarse solo en la oscuridad le hacía sudar frío. Sasuke seguía tenso, en silencio, con su mirada perdida en el suelo. Necesitaba tranquilizarse, pero esa pesadilla le había tocado en su gran punto débil… su madre. Aunque este último pensamiento le hizo tener una idea.

-Abrazadme… ambas.- ordenó con su clásico hermetismo, aunque el mensaje fuese tan poco propio de él. Sin embargo, ambas féminas estaban subyugadas por el sharingan, carecían de emociones más allá de las que quisiese Sasuke que tuviesen, por lo que no repararon en ello y obedecieron sin rechistar. Sasuke sintió como ambas le envolvían, en silencio, dandole ese calor corporal que creía necesitar. Ese era el gesto que tenía su madre con él las noches de pesadilla, un gesto que le llenaba de paz, le tranquilizaba. Pero, en ese momento, no funcionaba. Las sentía abrazándole, supuestamente debía de funcionar, pero no se acercaba ni por asomo a lo que sentía cuando le abrazaba su madre. No sentía ni paz, ni consuelo… era un gesto tan frío como las mentes de sus dos esclavas. Tan diferente del de mikoto uchiha como lo era el sol de una bombilla. Se deshizo del abrazo y se levantó, haciendo amago sus esposas de seguirle.- Quedaos ahí, luego quizás os necesite para dormir.- ordenó de nuevo, obteniendo un silencioso si en respuesta de la hyuuga y la yamanaka.

Sasuke se dirigió al baño de la habitación mientras movía el cuello para liberar algo de tensión. Ya le ocurría demasiado a menudo, sobre todo el último mes… dormía, pero no descansaba apenas, era como si su cuerpo estuviese sometido a un estrés constante. Y no podía permitirse tener la mente embotada en esos momentos, no con su plan de dominación mundial tan cerca de cumplirse. Cualquier otro hubiese sucumbido a la locura ante la falta de sueño, pero Sasuke se las conseguía arreglar para ignorar esa situación y cumplir con sus objetivos… salvo en estos casos. Su gran punto débil, el recuerdo de su madre. Para el, mikoto uchiha era la representación de la mujer perfecta, todo lo bueno que otra persona le podía ofrecer. ¿La razón de su desinterés por Sakura, Ino y las demás fangirls de la academia? Que ninguna llegaba a la suela del zapato de mikoto uchiha, descendiente del gran uchiha madara y madre del gran Sasuke uchiha. Todas con sus gritos, intentando agradar con detalles tan ridículos… era como ver una burda imitación expuesta en el lugar de una gran obra de arte. Mikoto uchiha era elegante, sabia, discreta y poderosa, los requisitos que Sasuke buscaba en una mujer. Sin contar su belleza, la princesa de los tres tomoes fue la mujer más bella de su generación. Por eso, cada vez que una de esas chicas le declaraba su amor, enfurecía. No solo lo consideraba una muestra de ignorancia por sus gustos… le recordaba el enorme vacío que el cuadro de mikoto uchiha había dejado en su pared al morir.

Una vez en el baño, Sasuke acumuló agua en sus manos y se mojó la cara, buscando despejarse. Si, las pesadillas con respecto a su madre le hacían debilitarse, aunque no entendía esa última referencia… ¿Qué tenía que ver ese estorbo de pelo rosado con su madre? No había dos mujeres tan distintas en el mundo, Sakura haruno jamás habría podido cumplir con el papel de mujer de Sasuke uchiha. No iba a negar que tenía su atractivo tras haber comenzado a tomarse en serio la vida de una kunoichi, podría haber cumplido con el papel de una esposa uchiha, portado a la próxima estirpe de guerreros del sharingan en su vientre. Pero ¿ocupar el lugar de mikoto en la mente de Sasuke? Ni en un millón de años. Por eso la mató, no le era útil, no le servía. Sin contar su ofensa en el enfrentamiento final, esa frase que recordaba nítidamente en su oído. Tanta furia despertó en su mente ese recuerdo que agrietó los rebordes del mueble de porcelana con sus manos apoyadas. Debía de centrarse, serenarse, y sabía cómo hacerlo. Miró el espejo con detenimiento, acercándose de la que se apartaba el mechón de pelo que le cubría el ojo izquierdo, y pudo contemplarlo. Con su color púrpura y su anillos concéntricos surcados por nueve tomoes, pudo ver su rinnegan… el ojo de un Dios. El ojo de Sasuke uchiha.

El pelinegro creía firmemente en el destino. Si, no iba a negar que la influencia de cierto rubio le había hecho variar su forma de ver el futuro de una línea recta a varias bifurcaciones a escoger, que ya para él había miles de formas de alcanzar sus objetivos tras ver cómo ese bueno para nada lo conseguía todo. Pero no perdía la perspectiva: lo importante era el fin. Su destino manifiesto. En un principio, era adquirir poder, y lo logró empleando a kakashi y a orochimaru. Luego fue matar a su hermano, y en sus ojos ahora descansaba la prueba de que lo había conseguido. Se lo había imaginado de una manera diferente, pero lo dicho: Naruto le enseñó que lo importante era el fin, no los medios. Y ahora su objetivo era uno más ambicioso… destruir el mundo tal y como llevaba existiendo durante siglos. Acabar con ese mundo que mató a su madre y convirtió a su hermano en su asesino. Con ese mundo que le dejó solo frente a todos. Sasuke tenía un objetivo claro en mente: destruir las aldeas shinobi, pedazo a pedazo, y sustituirlas por un nuevo orden, un orden que garantizaría la paz en el mundo. Y lo haría mediante el poder… y el miedo. Y el destino le había otorgado las herramientas para ello: el sharingan, los Zetsu, la destrucción de akatsuki… y su rinnegan.

Observó el ojo del gran hagoromo en su cuenca, sabiendo que ese ojo le otorgaría la tranquilidad necesaria. Observó su fondo púrpura, del mismo color que su susanoo… otra prueba más de que portar ese ojo era su destino manifiesto… pero se centró en lo que más le había llamado la atención desde que lo comenzó a entrenar. Esos anillos concéntricos surcados por tomoes le recordaban a cierta lección que recibió en la academia. El mundo no era plano, ni el centro del universo… no, la tierra, junto a otros astros, giraban en torno al sol, la fuente de calor y de la vida. Giran sin descanso en una adoración eterna al astro rey. Iruka les habló del poder del sol, de sus millones de grados, de su energía. Ese día no lo entendió en su plenitud… pero ahora sí que lo hacía. Al igual que en el universo, sus tomoes eran los planetas, los anillos concéntricos su recorrido… y en el centro estaba su pupila. Su visión. En el centro de sus ojos, estaba el poder de un Dios, el origen de su fuerza. Estaba él, Sasuke uchiha. El sol y su fuerza eran uno, iluminando al resto, observando. Esos ojos le habían otorgado una visión más profunda, una visión ampliada que le permitía ver los fallos del mundo… y corregirlos. Al igual que ante el sol, el mundo giraría en torno a él, lo obedecería. O sería destruido, el sol solo tenía que enfadarse para borrar cualquier rastro de vida del sistema solar. El continente shinobi lo obedecería, porque Sasuke era el poder personificado. Porque había nacido para gobernar, porque sus ojos ven el presente con luz. Porque era Sasuke uchiha, y ese era su nindo. Se secó la cara y sonrió de forma ansiosa a su reflejo en el espejo. Si, ya se sentía muchísimo mejor…

* * *

-Auchhh…- se quejó Naruto, apartando su espalda desnuda de Karin a pesar de estar sentado en el suelo. Llevaban ya un par de días entrenando en la espesura de la jungla que rodeaba Uzu, puesto que en la ciudad era imposible vivir, aunque vista la severidad de la legendaria fuinmaster, allí fuera tampoco. Solo ella, que al fin y al cabo ya estaba muerta, aguantaba dentro de las murallas de uzushiogakure por más de una hora sin arrancarse la piel a tiras. Habían tenido algunos avances, pero tampoco excesivos en el caso del rubio. Solo Karin estaba progresando bien, fruto de su talento natural para el fuinjutsu, el caso del uzumaki era tediosamente improductivo. Y encima, ese pequeño descanso del entrenamiento le estaba doliendo casi tanto como su propio entrenamiento…

-Estate quieto…- le contestó Karin con dejadez, concentrada en desinfectar las heridas del jinchuriki. Con su paño empapado en alcohol, la pelirroja recorrió un corte horizontal provocado por el tanto de Mito que cruzaba la espalda del uzumaki de lado a lado. Y antes de esa ya había curado otras trece, dispersas en cada extremidad, torso, espalda e incluso cuello…- Esa mujer es una sádica…- se quejó la ojirroja mascando su rabia, y no era para menos. A pesar de que su ojo clínico le decía que la legendaria fuinmaster se había contenido al herirle, de ahí que no fuese ninguna una herida profunda, la enorme cantidad de ellas le hacía hervir la sangre. Esa idea de entrenar en kenjutsu a un ciego ya le había parecido mal desde el principio, sobre todo cuando ese ciego era su Naruto kun, pero la enorme cantidad de heridas que Mito le había regalado a su aprendiz la tenía al borde de la rebelión. Vale que la ojivioleta fuese una persona muy estricta, ella lo había comprobado durante sus primeras nociones de fuinjustu, pero no podía tolerar que le hiciese eso a Naruto. El pobre ya había sufrido bastante, ella podía aguantar esa severidad, pero él se merecía un buen descanso…

-Si muchas son culpa mía dattebayo…- repuso con cómicos lagrimones en los ojos el ojiazul, arrancándole una ligera sonrisa a Karin. Si, eso era cierto… en muchas fases del duelo, Mito se había dedicado a rondar a Naruto sin atacar, provocando que el uzumaki acabase poniéndose nervioso e hiriéndose a si mismo. Naruto no estaba acostumbrado a manejar un arma tan grande ofensivamente, se le notaba incómodo, e incluso algo temeroso. Un cómico chichón en su frente delataba el momento en que incluso cargó a ciegas y se acabó chocando con una rama baja de la selva que rodeaba uzushiogakure… Karin negó al aire con una vena pulsando en su frente al recordar como acto seguido el ojiazul había tenido que rodar fuera del alcance de la estocada de mito, que no se apiadó de él ni un segundo y le atacó aprovechando que estaba en el suelo.

-Me da igual, se está pasando mucho… voy a decirla que tenga más cuidado…- la chica de lentes iba a levantarse, cuando Naruto la sostuvo de la mano con suavidad. Karin se sonrojó ligeramente al sentir como esa gran mano envolvía la suya con dulzura… todavía no se acostumbraba a ese aspecto tan tierno del rubio, que incluso cuando actuaba impulsivamente no la hacía daño…

-Karin, no hace falta, en serio. Lo hago porque quiero, necesito acostumbrarme a estos ojos ahora que sabemos que ni el fuinjutsu ni el senjutsu nos pueden ayudar…- expuso el ojiazul, mirando al suelo con frustración la uzumaki. Frustración y rabia. Mito se lo había dejado bien claro: ni el senjutsu, ni el fuinjutsu, aún siendo a su juicio las habilidades ninja más poderosas del mundo, podían rehacer esos ojos destrozados. El tajo era profundo, incapacitante, definitivo. La única esperanza para Naruto era un trasplante de ojos por parte de algún cirujano experto, pero aquí llegaba un nuevo problema… ¿Naruto arrebatándole los ojos a alguien, condenándolo a la misma oscuridad que ahora sufría? Imposible. Tanto como arrebatárselo a un cadáver reciente, el rubio aborrecía esas prácticas. Y por mucho que Karin, ya acostumbrada a lo peor en sus años como asistente de orochimaru, había intentado convencerlo de que no estaba tan mal hacerlo, que era por una buena causa, el ojiazul había sido tajante: esa era su realidad, y aprendería a seguir adelante con ella. Karin iba a reanudar el asalto, pero Naruto pareció adelantarse, interrumpiéndola antes de que dijese nada.- Creo que me toca seguir entrenando… qué remedio…- comentó con un tono despreocupado mientras se preparaba para levantarse, aunque Karin pudo sentir con su ojo de kagura que sentía miedo, que no quería volver a empuñar esa katana. No era para menos, cada corte debía de dolerle, como para añadir otra decena más…

-Naruto kun… muérdeme al menos…- la pelirroja le frenó antes de que se pusiese en pie, ofreciéndole su brazo. Un mordisco le repararía cada herida y le haría sentir mejor, pero Naruto, como siempre, negó con la cabeza y una suave sonrisa. La ojirroja ya sabia la respuesta por repetición: son cuatro cortes de nada. Aunque sabía la realidad gracias a su habilidad sensora… Naruto no quería chuparla la sangre como un puto Vampiro. No la veía como una fuente de chakra, tal y como hacían el resto, la veía como lo que era, un ser humano… y una buena persona además. La enternecía que al fin alguien, a pesar de saber su secreto, la cuidase así, pero en este caso la dejó mirando al suelo con preocupación.- Esta bien, pero… ten… ten cuidado… por favor…- le rogó, abrazándolo inconscientemente por la espalda. Normalmente eso le dolería, pero Naruto se dejó abrazar… le hacía sentirse a gusto. Sentía el calor de su proclamada prima, su ternura, su afecto… necesitaba mucho de eso últimamente, y solo en esos momentos con Karin lo sentía. Pero también se sentía mal por ello… a su mente acudían las palabras de la madre de Sakura, la triste realidad que vivía… todas las personas cercanas a él sufrían… atraía la desgracia. Acarició el brazo izquierdo de la fémina, pugnando en su interior contra sus ganas de abrazarla de vuelta para buscar más de ese calor, y de apartarla para evitarla dolor. Suerte que alguien que había estado viéndolo todo de fondo con sus habilidades sensoras, decidiese actuar.

- **Naruto, entrenamiento… ahora.** \- ordenó Mito, apareciendo de entre unos árboles cercanos. Naruto asintió, separándose de Karin con suavidad. La ojirroja iba a hablar, pero un clon de mito apareció junto a ella para proseguir entrenando fuinjutsu, por lo que se quedó con la palabra en la boca. Mientras Naruto tomaba su arma con algo de torpeza, la aparentemente gélida Mito rumiaba su ira y frustración. Ira por lo parado de sus dos alumnos en el tema amoroso… joder, ¿qué cojones le pasaba al rubio? Su ojo de kagura lo dejaba bien claro: se encontraba a gusto con esa chica, deseaba estar con ella incluso. Pero siempre que se abría surgía una sensación tremenda de dolor y culpa y se alejaba, frustrando los intentos de la joven por volver su relación más cercana. Vale que principalmente motivaba a la ojivioleta la egoísta razón de rehacer su clan, pero también la influía un cierto sentido maternal, atendiendo a su experiencia con las madres de ambos. Y a eso había que añadir su frustración: el entrenamiento de kenjutsu no avanzaba. Era inútil: aunque el chico ponía esfuerzo, no se quejaba de los cortes y parecía incluso intuir por donde le atacaría la ojivioleta, cualquier rival mínimamente diestro con un arma podría matarle. No solo por ser ciego… ese chico no tenía instinto asesino, no atacaba para matar, lo hacía solo para herir, y eso le ponía en desventaja siempre. No, la fuinmaster tenía que poner toda la carne en el asador, apostar por lo que se olía que escondía el rubio… y para ello, debería de ser drástica. Si acertaba con su apuesta, tendría una posibilidad; si no, le daría tal paliza a ese chico que se dedicaría a alejarse del peligro con esa joven en lugar de buscarlo.- **Hoy la lección será diferente, Naruto. Hoy vamos a ir con todo al combate, a ver si en peligro de muerte mejoras algo…**

-Hai…- contestó el uzumaki, asiendo su espada con fuerza en un intento de imitar la pose de guardia que le había enseñado la ojivioleta. Sin embargo, Karin también había oído esa orden…

-Mito sama, no creo que…

- **No intervengas Karin…** \- ordenó mito a través de su clon, para luego empuñar frente a ella su arma, un tanto de bellos detalles marinos, la legendaria arma uzumaki Saigo no ishi (última voluntad).- **Hajime**.- anunció la ojivioleta.

Mito desapareció de golpe de la vista de Karin, que solo pudo reaccionar con un gesto de sorpresa. Era MUY rápida, solo su ojo de kagura la permitía seguirla. Naruto, mientras tanto, se preparó para el golpe con valor, fiándose de la única ventaja que tenía: su olfato. No sabía por qué, pero sus fosas nasales parecían ser particularmente receptivas al aroma de Mito, creando en él incluso una sensación familiar. No lo entendía, pero no se iba a quejar: gracias a eso pudo bloquear un tajo horizontal de Mito por su flanco. Intentó responder con una kata al cuello, pero solo se encontró aire, moviendo su rostro justo a tiempo para evitar ser atravesado desde su otro flanco. Intentó apartar a la uzumaki con una patada, pero volvió a encontrarse la nada en lugar de su enemiga. Antes de que pudiese clavar su pie en el suelo, sintió un tajado en su muslo, arrancándole un gesto de dolor. Había sido más profundo de lo habitual. Su olfato le advirtió de que le iban a atacar por la retaguardia, aunque no sabía cómo lo haría mito, por lo que recibió un feo corte en la mano por no disponer su arma correctamente. Retrocedió con un gesto de dolor, recibiendo un potente golpe con el mango de Saigo no ishi en su desprotegido costillar del costado derecho. Un CRACK le reveló que probablemente necesitaría chakra médico si salía de esta.

- **Patético… todos tus golpes son defensivos, no buscas hacer daño...** \- oyó de nuevo a su espalda, lanzando un desesperado ataque el rubio que, como no, volvió a encontrar solo aire… y otro corte en su pecho desde abajo que le obligó a retroceder.- **¿Sabes Naruto? No creo que seas capaz de salvar konoha…** \- La ojivioleta movió sutilmente la cabeza a un lado para esquivar el ataque de Naruto, dandole un potente puñetazo en la mandíbula que le hizo trastabillar. Karin iba a intervenir, horrorizada ante la brutalidad de su maestra, pero la frenó el clon de mito, pidiéndola que esperase mientras observaba.- **Ni tan siquiera creo que serías capaz de defender a Karin si ese descendiente de madara apareciese aquí y ahora…** \- expuso con crueldad mito, induciendo en un suave genjutsu auditivo a su presa. A los oídos de Naruto llegó el sonido de ropa desgarrándose, junto a los gritos de auxilio de Karin y la risa maniaca de Sasuke. El zorro en su interior comenzó a despertarse de su siesta… otra vez recibía comida. Odio puro, gasolina de alto octanaje para el biju de nueve colas… se estaba volviendo adicto. Gruñendo por el odio y la rabia, el uzumaki lanzó dos tajos al frente, recibiendo una potente patada en el estómago a cambio.- **Lo que has oído no es que pueda ser realidad, es que SERÁ realidad si sigues arrastrándote así. Ese muchacho llegará y tomará a Karin como trofeo, y todo porque eres débil. Porque no puedes defenderla.**

-¡Cierra la puta boca!- espetó Naruto con furia, lanzó un tajo a un lado con más fuerza y rapidez de lo habitual, llegando a cortar un poco de la manga del kimono de mito. La ojivioleta sonrió, por un segundo creía haberlo percibido, un chakra… diferente… así que continuó su asalto, haciéndole un feo corte en la mejilla.

- **Valiente, pero inútil, como tus ojos…** \- repuso con crueldad la sádica maestra.- **¿Sabes? Solo puedes ganar por tres vías: siendo fuerte, teniendo suerte, o echándole pelotas.** \- declaró Mito con un tono mucho menos refinado que de costumbre, buscando calar hondo en el uzumaki. Lanzó un nuevo tajo descendente, y lo hizo con tanta fuerza que Naruto tuvo que soltar su katana al bloquearlo.- **No eres fuerte… ni por asomo. Solo soy una minúscula fracción del poder de mito uzumaki y podría haberte matado diez veces ya…** \- confesó, dandole otro corte en el antebrazo a Naruto, que intentó golpearla con un puñetazo lateral, sin éxito.- **Y está claro que no tienes suerte… fíjate en ti, sin ojos, sin talento, sin familia... "sin madre"…** \- enunció Mito, esquivando una patada del rubio con facilidad y golpeándolo en la boca del estómago para hacerlo arrodillarse. Lo notaba furioso, ardiente… estaba cerca ya.- **¿Sabes qué es lo único que te podrá salvar? ¿Lo único que podrá evitar que ese uchiha venga aquí y viole a Karin delante de ti? ¡Contesta!** \- gritó con rabia mito, lanzando una estocada frontal directamente al torso de Naruto, que miraba al suelo con un gesto de ira contenida. Hora de jugarse el todo por el todo. El tanto se acercó al uzumaki de forma inexorable, el cual no se movió ni un ápice a pesar de las súplicas y gritos de Karin. Por un segundo, mito temió que su apuesta fuese errónea y que el chico fuese a morir allí… pero entonces, lo impensable ocurrió.

- **Mis pelotas…** \- sentenció el rubio con una voz grave, casi de ultratumba, parando el tajo de mito con su mano desnuda como si fuese un arma sin filo. La ojivioleta pudo ver cómo el rostro de Naruto se había animalizado, con esas marcas de bigotes haciéndose más profundas, y esos colmillos pronunciándose de forma drástica. Esas garras, ese poder demoniaco que desprendía… si, mito había acertado en su apuesta. Y, además, había obtenido un premio extra: frente a ella, los ojos de Naruto habían cambiado de dos inservibles cuencas con un tajazo horizontal, a dos inmensos y brillantes rubíes rojos de pupila negra rasgada, que la contemplaban con puro odio. Tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para evitar que la destripase de un zarpazo, apartándose lo justo para recibir solo cinco feos cortes en su vientre. Las heridas abiertas del rubio comenzaron a cicatrizar al instante acompañadas de finas nubes de humo, mientras Naruto se disponía sobre sus cuatro extremidades y apretaba los dientes con rabia. Pero, antes de que cargase, la fémina le detuvo.

- **Suficiente… jinchuriki de konoha.** \- anunció mito, abandonando de inmediato su pose de combate. Ya había descubierto lo que sospechaba desde que ese chico se presentó como hijo de Kushina, incluso resolviendo el puzzle de por qué la última princesa del remolino no había acudido a ella para darla chakra. Lo necesitó todo para sellar al biju en su propio hijo antes de morir. Normalmente, Naruto habría ignorado esa orden… al fin y al cabo, tenía unas ganas inmensas de hacer sangrar a esa desgraciada que llevaba cortándole día tras día. Pero se detuvo al ver cómo lo miraba: estaba acostumbrado a que todo aquel que viese esos ojos rojos retrocediese asustado. Hasta Sakura chan o karin reaccionaban con congoja al ver los ojos del mismo demonio observarlas. Pero mito no. Mito le miraba directamente a los ojos, y lo hacía con un extraño brillo en su mirada. Sin contar que, por primera vez en su vida, el kiuby no pulsaba en su interior por tomar el control y destrozar a su presa… no, estaba tranquilo. Era… extraño. De pronto, el paraje cambio, sustituyéndose la jungla de uzu por esa hedionda alcantarilla que Naruto veía cada vez más acogedora. Le sorprendió encontrar allí también a mito, que, por primera vez desde que la conoció, mostraba una pose incrédula. Incluso juraría que acongojada mientras miraba el techo y las paredes y luego el húmedo suelo. A un lado de la ojivioleta, una zona de la alcantarilla empezó a burbujear con violencia, como si fuese a salir algo de ella, pero de inmediato se detuvo en cuanto Mito la miró y negó con la cabeza.- **Todavía no es el momento chiquilla…** \- mientras esa zona de agua se calmaba y la obedecía, la pelirroja se dirigió al uzumaki con un cierto tono de aprehensión.- **¿Este es tu paraje mental?** \- preguntó al rubio, que asintió sin entender el gesto de Mito. Vale que no era un lugar acogedor, pero tampoco era para mostrarse tan… angustiada. Por primera vez desde que explicó la caída de uzu, veía a la pelirroja vulnerable, triste… humana.- **Le… ¿le tienes aquí?** \- cuestionó, extrañándose Naruto mientras asentía de nuevo. Antes de que pudiese explicar nada, Mito se dio la vuelta y se dirigió con rapidez a los barrotes de madera roja que encerraban al kiuby.

-Mi… Mito sama, ¡no entres ahí!- gritó Naruto con miedo, al ver a la uzumaki entrar como un rayo a la jaula del gran depredador, que la devoraría sin remisión como la atrapase. Pero la ojivioleta le ignoró completamente, para luego gritar a la inmensa oscuridad que se situaba frente a ella.

- **¡Kurama!** \- gritó mito, apretando los labios con fuerza mientras esperaba una respuesta y Naruto la contemplaba con aún más confusión desde fuera de los barrotes… ¿Qué significaba "Kurama"? De pronto, frente a mito, comenzó a verse un cúmulo de flamas naranjas, flamas que comenzaron a dibujar una inmensa figura, una de más de cincuenta metros de altura, con nueve grandes colas ondeando y unas grandes orejas junto a dos rubíes de pupila negra rasgada. Naruto iba a saltar a intentar salvar a Mito, pero se frenó cuando vio que el biju no reaccionó con violencia ante ella. Todo lo contrario… ¿eso que dibujaba era una sonrisa?

- **Mito…** \- contestó el zorro con un tono extrañamente amable, sin hacer el más mínimo ademán de atacar.- **Te noto preocupada…**

- **No… no deberías de estar aquí, kurama… no así, en un espacio tan... cerrado y pequeño…** \- contestó una avergonzada Mito, obteniendo un arqueo de cejas de Naruto… ¿Por qué le llamaba kurama? ¿Ese era su… nombre? El rubio no podía estar más confuso en ese momento, no solo por ese nuevo dato o por ver al kiuby tan tranquilo, si no por las sensaciones que transmitía mito. En su paraje mental, Naruto podía percibir las emociones de sus visitantes, al fin y al cabo debían de conectar sus mentes a la suya para entrar, y en Mito notaba mil emociones. Notaba miedo… pero no era a morir según acababa de ver… notaba vergüenza, ira… y notaba… ¿felicidad? ¿Anhelo? Era extraño.

- **Ya… a diferencia de mi anterior jinchuriki, el nuevo no recibió entrenamiento para moldear este lugar… es puro subconsciente, concretamente una representación del primer lugar en el que se sintió a salvo y fuera del alcance de los aldeanos de konoha, sedientos de sangre del niño demonio…** \- reveló kurama, dirigiendo Mito al rubio una mirada de… ¿arrepentimiento? El biju pareció reparar en ello, porque intentó… ¿consolarla?- **No podías preverlo mito… Además, como puedes ver, no me alimentan mal últimamente.** \- la uzumaki apretó la mandíbula… era cierto, estaba casi tan grande como cuando ella lo tenía sellado… pero solo era la mitad Yang del gran zorro. Era terrorífico pensar en lo que surgiría si se juntaban las dos mitades de nuevo…

- **Preferiría no tener que levantar la cabeza para mirarte a los ojos…** \- solicitó la ojivioleta, obteniendo una ligera risa del kitsune.

- **Cierto… discúlpame, Mito…** \- contestó el zorro, obteniendo un gesto de sorpresa de Naruto al oír una disculpa del gran biju… sin contar que decía su nombre con un tono… ¿cariñoso? Kurama comenzó a envolverse en llamas naranjas y a reducirse de tamaño, hasta adoptar una nueva forma. De las flamas surgió la figura de un hombre, un hombre que le resultó a Naruto conocido… era una copia idéntica del Shodaime, hashirama senju, solo que con el pelo y los ojos rojos y garras, además de una mirada mucho más… inquietante. Kurama, con su nueva forma, comenzó a rondar a mito, que le observaba intentando mantener la calma, aunque Naruto percibía en ella ese mismo maremagnum de emociones que presentaba desde que llegó ahí.- **Dime, Mito… ¿me has echado de menos?** \- preguntó, tomándola con suavidad del mentón con su fuerte mano derecha, y acariciando su piel con su pulgar. A pesar de su pose fría, el subconsciente traicionó a mito, que no pudo evitar mirar los labios de kurama y entreabrir los suyos. Vale, esto ya era demasiada información para Naruto…

-Etto… ¿ya os conocíais?- preguntó con duda el rubio, todavía desde detrás de los barrotes, obteniendo un gesto de fastidio de kurama mientras mito se apartaba de él con elegancia.

- **Yo fui la primera jinchuriki de kurama no kitsune, el gran zorro de nueve colas…** \- reveló Mito, sorprendiendo a Naruto. Mito fue… como él… por eso percibía al kiuby, de ahí su entrenamiento. Todo ese entrenamiento de kenjutsu buscaba confirmar sus sospechas, enfadarlo a base de hacerle pequeñas heridas para que confesase su secreto de una vez y poder ir allí. Aunque Kurama decidió añadir algo más.

- **¿Solo eso?** \- cuestionó con burla el biju, apretando los labios mito. El zorro demonio decidió darle un respiro a la uzumaki y dirigirse al rubio.- **Puedes pasar dentro de la jaula chiquillo, no te voy a comer… con nuestra invitada delante y sus cadenas, no podría no tan siquiera rozarte antes de que volvieses a enterrarme en estas vigas de madera…** \- kurama volvió a la carga con mito… llevaba mucho queriendo hablar con ella.- **…aunque solo seas una porción de la auténtica, conservas su olor, ya tenía ganas de que me visitases desde que te olí en el exterior a través del gaki…** \- reveló el biju, tomando con suavidad un mechón del cabello rojo de la legendaria fuinmaster y acercándoselo a la nariz para inhalar con fuerza. Mito se sintió estremecer, como pudo apreciar Naruto, que se preguntaba qué clase de relación tuvo el kiuby con su primera jinchuriki… era demasiado… cercana.- **Pero bueno, supongo que querrás que nos centremos en lo que realmente te importa, y no en este demonio que no tiene derecho a existir ni ser libre…**

- **Kurama kun… sa… sabes que no podía…** \- dijo Mito con un tono dolido, como si ese último comentario la hubiese destrozado.

- **Quod somos, ho queritis, mito chan…** \- sentenció el biju con un gesto serio, pétreo, incluso rencoroso, para luego dibujar una sonrisa cruel y mirar a Naruto.- **Creo que sé lo que quieres hacer… una especie de versión de "la cascada de la verdad" casera, ¿me equivoco?** \- Naruto iba a preguntar sobre qué era eso, pero el kiuby no le dio pie a hablar.- **No está preparado, Mito…**

- **Tengo fe en él, kurama…** \- anunció mito, reponiéndose de su momento de debilidad anterior.- **el chico tiene coraje.**

- **No lo dudo, tiene tanto que incluso alcanza la locura… el primer día que me vio sin estar soñando, con solo doce años, me gritó que estaba aquí de parásito y que debía de pagarle un alquiler…** \- Mito arqueó una ceja mirando a Naruto, que se sonrojó ligeramente. Si, no había sido muy inteligente, sobre todo porque lo hizo dentro del alcance de las garras del depredador y sin saber usar su sello para frenarlo…- **No lo maté porque fue la primera sorpresa que me daba alguien en siglos, sin contar que habría despertado al yondaime… pero con coraje no bastará, Mito… le hace falta equilibrio, y Naruto es un terremoto.**

-¿equilibrio? ¿Para qué?- preguntó un extrañado Naruto.

- **Te lo mostraré…** \- anunció el biju, cambiando su aspecto entre flamas naranjas del de hashirama al de una mujer pelirroja de ojos rojos con un vestido verde y blanco, muy parecida en sus rasgos a mito. Naruto frunció el ceño… era una imitación de su madre.- **No sé por qué te enfadas, si esta mujer ha tenido menos relación contigo que cualquier otra… es más madre tuya la chica del puesto de ramen que Kushina uzumaki…**

- **Kurama…** \- le reprendió mito, furiosa ante esa mención a su sucesora. Consideraba a Kushina como su propia hija, la quería, y se imaginaba su trágica historia viendo la situación actual. No iba a tolerar que se manchase su imagen.

- **Está bien, no usaré a su madre… será por opciones…** \- concedió el biju con una mueca divertida en su femenino rostro… eso sí, sin abandonar su nueva apariencia, le divertía ver la forma de actuar del rubio en su primera interacción con su "madre"… para luego volver a mirar al uzumaki.- **dime Naruto… ¿Por qué te esfuerzas en aprender nuevas técnicas mortales ninja, como el kenjutsu?** \- preguntó con interés el biju, obteniendo un gesto confuso del ojiazul… ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Pero mito le miró y asintió… ella también tenía esa pregunta desde que comenzó a examinarlo con su ojo de kagura mientras entrenaban. Desde que descubrió que el chiquillo no tenía instinto asesino.

-Esto… es mi deber, debo de ser el más fuerte para salvarlos a todos…

- **¿es tu deber? ¿Y por qué estás tan incómodo al hacerlo si es así?** \- inquirió Kurama, rondando a un cohibido Naruto, inquieto por la apariencia del biju y el contenido de la pregunta.- **Cualquiera diría que temes volver a matar…** \- dejó caer el kitsune, reaccionando Naruto con indignación.

-Yo nunca he matado a nadie…

- **¿Ah no? Permíteme refrescarte la memoria…** \- anunció el nueve colas con esa atractiva apariencia, para acto seguido verse en el paraje mental a un Naruto un año más joven, empuñando su rasengan combinado con viento contra un ninja de akatsuki compuesto por partes de un cuerpo humano unidas por una infinidad de hilos. Kakuzu, el ninja inmortal de cinco corazones y el primer akatsuki que derrotó el rubio. Algo dentro de Naruto se removió, pero también recordó un detalle muy importante.

-Yo no le maté…- se excusó con el remordimiento amenazándole. Lo había ocultado muy bien, pero estuvo días sin dormir tras esa misión… recordaba el grito desgarrado de ese hombre, el sonido de su rasengan destrozando su carne, la sangre salpicándole… cerraba los ojos y lo volvía a ver, recibiendo esa potente luz, explotando… Solo pudo volver a conciliar el sueño cuando hablo con kakashi pasados unos días.- Ka… kakashi sensei me dijo que sobrevivió al ataque y lo mató él…

- **Por favor, vivo dentro de ti, y te recuerdo que odias a la gente que se engaña a sí misma…** \- se burló el biju, para luego seguir hablando mientras Naruto apretaba la mandíbula.- **Le impactaste de lleno con una técnica tan brutal que te tuvo una semana con el brazo escayolado a pesar de mi chakra. Tsunade misma te lo dejó caer, pero tú estabas muy ocupado callando la voz de tu conciencia como para reparar en ello… esa técnica hace daño a nivel celular, nada sobrevive a su impacto… Kakuzu estaba agonizante cuanto Kakashi lo encontró, realmente le hizo un favor y le ahorró sufrir durante horas…** \- le recordó la ahora mujer kitsune, temblando la mandíbula inferior de Naruto. El nueve colas había golpeado en un punto sensible del pasado del rubio. Por un lado, su lado racional le decía que no había hecho mal, que kakuzu se lo merecía por matar a Asuma sensei; pero su lado más sensible, aquel que le obligaba a empuñar armas solo de forma defensiva, a no envenenar sus hojas como el resto de sus compañeros, se removía inquieto…- **No entiendo tu reacción chiquillo, hiciste lo correcto. Ese ninja era un puto monstruo, un asesino en serie a la altura de su compañero de la guadaña. Pero no deja de llamarme la atención lo irónico de tu vida: aborreces matar, te genera nauseas, te impide dormir y te mata por dentro… pero te ganas la vida como asesino…**

-No… no es cierto, soy… soy shinobi, hacemos el bien y ayudamos a…- intentó defenderse el uzumaki, pero kurama le cortó con una sonrisa burlesca.

- **Eres ninja de konoha, no miembro del cuerpo de salvación Naruto… Vuestra profesión es matar si es necesario, y hacerlo sin ser vistos. Todo tu entrenamiento está enfocado a eso, ¡tu mejor técnica literalmente no deja un cuerpo que llorar!** \- se carcajeó kurama, recordando el efecto del rasen shuriken en los cuerpos de pain… convertirlos en polvo. Una puta maravilla digna del jinchuriki del gran kurama.- **Deberías de tomar ejemplo de aquel a quien quieres llamar padre aunque no lo sea realmente… Minato namikaze se ganó el puesto de hokage cuando mató a cerca quinientos anbu de Iwa en media hora durante la tercera guerra shinobi… en razón de muertes por minuto, se acerca a mis cifras…** \- Naruto apretó los puños, deseando salir de ahí de una puta vez… ese kitsune volvía a ponerle contra las cuerdas hablando, mostrándole la verdad sin edulcorar…- **No sé por qué quieres ser hokage si eso implica necesariamente matar y a ti te deja en este estado tan solo recordarlo, como dirigente de la hoja tendrás que ordenar ejecuciones si o si…**

-No… no tiene por qué… puedo convencerles como con Nagato…

- **¿Convencerles de que se mueran solos? Lo dudo… no conseguiste convencer a esa chiquilla de ojos verdes de que eras su hombre ideal, dudo que puedas convencer al resto del mundo de dejar de hacerlo… sois seres humanos, mezquinos, crueles, disfrutáis causando dolor, está en vuestro ADN hacer sufrir al débil…**

-Pero puedo cambiarlo, puedo… puedo mostrarles otro camino…

- **¿y que haras con los que no quieran càmbiar ni que tu cambies nada? asesinos, violadores, pederastas...**

-tú mismo has reconocido que ya he matado, así que ya he demostrado que puedo hacerlo si es necesario…- Kurama se rió con una fuerte carcajada a pesar de su voz femenina copiada de Kushina, cortando su amago de discurso.

- **¡Por supuesto que puedes matar! A orochimaru lo mataste tres veces, a Kakuzu otra, a Pain seis… pero creo que eso no te hace un buen ninja, que estás confundiendo conceptos… permíteme ilustrártelo…** \- se ofreció "Kushina", para burbujear de golpe y disolverse en el agua de la prisión. Parte del líquido elemento ascendió posteriormente, formando dos figuras que pronto adquirieron una apariencia que hizo a Naruto dar un paso atrás mientras abría sus ojos con aprehensión.

-Na… Naruto…- le suplicó Sakura, arrodillada en el suelo. Estaba sucia, sangraba por diversos cortes y se contenía como podía una hemorragia en el vientre. Lloraba desconsolada mientras le miraba, y extendía su mano en un gesto de auxilio.- Sa… sálvame, onegai…- le rogó, reaccionando Naruto, que olvidó donde se encontraba y corrió presto a protegerla. Pero antes de que llegase, lo hizo la otra figura… Sasuke…

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO.- gritó con furia Naruto cuando el pelinegro la decapitó sin miramientos, para luego burlarse de él con una sonrisa homicida. Mito observó con una ceja arqueada como el rubio estallaba en rabia, y se lanzaba a por esa especie de copia del hermano menor de Madara con sus manos por delante, sin reparar en su defensa ni integridad. Cayó sobre el pelinegro, apuñalándolo con un kunai sin miramientos de forma repetida, llorando y apretando los dientes mientras gritaba… ahora Mito comenzaba a entender un poco más lo que ocurría en el exterior. Al parecer el uzumaki traía a sus espaldas una historia más trágica que la de haber perdido la vista…

- **¿Ves? Puedes matar…** \- dijo Sasuke desde el suelo, con los ojos de kurama y su torso completamente descuartizado.- **Pero…** \- el cuerpo del uchiha se deshizo en agua, formándose de nuevo a unos metros de Naruto mientras el ojiazul empuñaba un kunai con furia y se preparaba para volver a atacar.- **¿puedes asesinar?** \- preguntó de nuevo el zorro, ahora con la apariencia de Sasuke con cinco años. Naruto se frenó en seco, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa. Deseaba matarlo, joder que si quería, pero… pero… joder, era un puto niño… no… no podía…- **¿Ves? No eres un asesino. Puedes matar en un arranque de ira, sobre todo si no piensas en lo que haces… pero no puedes hacerlo fríamente. Tienes conciencia…** \- le confirmó el triunfal kitsune, volviendo a su forma de Kushina. Naruto se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo húmedo de la celda, llorando, recordando la muerte de Sakura como si hubiese ocurrido de verdad hace un instante. Una cicatriz que se volvía a abrir al mínimo movimiento.- **No deberías de llorar, eso te hace diferente… te hace rescatable entre la inmundicia de tu raza… Como ves, Mito…** \- Kurama decidió dar por finalizada la lección mientras Mito miraba con pena al joven rubio.- **No está preparado… y no me apetece hablar con vosotros más. Si quieres volver, recuerda el precio… un tributo de odio. Hasta más ver… Mito chan…** \- le susurró el biju a la fémina, rozando su mano con la suya de forma suave mientras la pelirroja le miraba fijamente a los ojos y se disolvía, expulsada del paraje mental junto a Naruto. En el exterior, ambos uzumaki habían estado mirándose escasamente unos segundos, pero sufrieron el desgaste como si hubiesen sido horas. Naruto cayó al suelo entre lágrimas, siendo asistido de inmediato por una acongojada Karin, mientras Mito miraba al suelo con un profundo pesar. Demasiados recuerdos… demasiadas cuentas que rendir… se acercó a los uzumaki menores en silencio, para luego sentenciar los días venideros del ojiazul.

- **Como ves, no haremos nada con el kenjutsu, así que lo dejaremos de lado… entrenaremos tu control del chakra de kurama.** \- Naruto, a pesar de no poder ver, levantó su cara hacia la ojivioleta, mostrando un rostro contraído por el dolor.- **Sé que no quieres, pero si quieres vencer a ese uchiha tan poderoso, debes de controlar al zorro… o el mundo estará condenado.**

* * *

 **Y fin. El de hoy me quedo largo, pero es que esa conversacion final entre Naruto, mito y kurama tenia MUCHA miga. Pero antes, comentemos un poco el resto.**

 **Para empezar, la historia de Uzu. Todo lo que aqui he puesto esta relacionado con el trasfondo que desarrolle en Kitsune no Kibo, solo que le cambiare una cosa concreta para sorprender. Pero, en esencia, es lo mismo: muerte, maldiciones y todos los contendientes muertos. Naruto se reencuentra cln su clan y su historia, un momento dramatico que esoero haber representado bien. Y, tras revelarle a Mito el nombre de su madre, casualmente la pelirroja acepta ayudar a naruto. Mito es perfecta para enseñarles a ambos, a una fuinjutsu para que el arte uzumaki no se pierda, al otro control de biju. solo necesita comprobar que kurama sigue ahi...**

 **En cuanto a Sasuke... es un villano, pero tambien tiene su trasfondo, su lado humano a pesar de ser un jodido monstruo. Hago hincapie en un pj que, en mi opinion, debio de marcarle en la serie: su madre, mikoto uchiha. Me encanta esa femina, tanto en diseño como en potencial, y quiero presentarla como el gran anhelo de Sasuke (tb lo he he ho en kitsune no kibo). Me oarecia una buena exolicacion de por que Sasuke trata asi a las mujeres: simplemente, le parece que ninguna esta a la altura de la unica mujer que ha amado incondicionalmente. Su propia madre. Sin cintar que me encanta presentar un contraste de personalidad tan marcado entre el Sasuke actual y el que le recoge flores a su mama por su cumple...**

 **Y por ultimo... el KuraMito. Si señores, se me ocurrio la idea, ¿y si kurama no odiase a cada jinchuriki que tuvo? ¿y si hay algo detras de su desprecio continuo a todo? se explicara mejor en el siguiente capitulo, pero ahi lo teneis como adelanto. Su relacion con Mito es... especial. Y sobre su influencia en naruto... puede que el uzumaki este ciego, pero el zorro no. Naruto puede recuperar la vision en combate si invoca el chakra rojo, aunque al precio que veis... kurama es muy cabron con naruto. Aunque, si lo pensais, si argumento es logico: ¿que hace alguien tan bondadoso como naruto, incaoaz de hacer daño incluso para defenderse, en una profesion de asesinos? de niño vale porque era muy ingenuo, pero... ¿y ahora? Por el momento, el marcador va Naruto 1 - Kurama 2, veremos como acaba.**

 **Por el momento, hasta mas ver, promto actualizare Fjaka, y en cuanto la acabe volveré con vosotros aquí (solo son dos episodios, por eso voy a centrarme en esa historia!). Un saludo y disfrutar, y si no actualizo antes de navidad, Felices fiestas y prospero año nuevo!**


	7. Cicatrices

Cap6: cicatrices.

 **Buenas! Aqui reportando un nuevo capitulo de "la pscuridad en ti". Pasamos el ecuador del fic, todo se va a empezar a mover para la batalla final, por lo que hoy esta totalmente centrado en Uzu. Kurama y naruto Kurama y mito, Naruto y Karin, es un buen resumen de lo de hoy. Tenemos mucho trasfondo, pero es que hay que dejarlo todo bien atado para el emcuentro con Sasuke. Espero qye os guste, yo paso a los review:**

 **Kirito720:** Saludos! si, te confesare que Sasuke ha sido mi sorpresa agradable al escribir este fic. En un principio iba a tener mucha menos participacion, pero es que el papel dé super villano le queda perfecto xD. Aunque hoy no le vas a ver, hoy tocan los buenos, asi que hoy hay narukarin.

Si, Sasuke aqui esta equilibrado. Es un villano? si. Tiene tambien sus enociones? tambien, si no seria tan inverosimil como el sasuke canónico. Y calla, que lo que tengo preparado para el capitulo 7 con el... tela :D. Y hoy desarrollo totalmente lo del kuraMito, es una pareja que me gusta mucho, es que ella no me encaja mucho con el shodaime, no me preguntes por qué. Bueno, espero que te guste, un saludo!

PD: Por qué elegir solo una de las dos opciones? ;)

 **CristobalMonroy1999:** hola! Y a mi me encanta actualizarla, asi que dos veces bueno xD

Si, lo del clan uzumaki fue sangrante, DABA PARA SU PROPIA SERIE JODER. Pero no, shippuden era para los uchiha (un clan que solo esta ahi porque al mangaka le gusta dibujar pupilas con dibujos simetricos, nada mas) y boruto es para los hyuuga. El clan uzumaki no sirve para nada al parecer. Sobre mikoto, es un pj que me parece que es perfecto para humanizar a Sasuke, con el que queda bien ponerlo tierno y cercano. A ver si saco un especial de madres de naruto y la pongo a ella con Sasuke de adulto...

Exacto, Kurama es cruel, pero sabio. Dice la verdad, sobre todo si duele. Hoy le vas a volver a ver en accion... Y sobre el narukarin: si, yo tb les veo como primos, pero esta obra intenta variar eso. No te negare que prefiero otras parejas (Narusaku, naruShion, MenmaSaku por este orden), pero esta tampoco me desagrada, tiene puntos en comun. Y ese reencuentro... todavia falta, antes tienen que estar las cosas muuucho peor, hazme caso. Pero merecera la pena. Espero que te guste lo de hoy, un Saludo!

 **ThonyCvs:** buenas! me alegra que te guste, espero mantener hoy el nivel! un saludo!

 **DeathAlex5978:** hola y gracias! hoy tienes mas, y sobre todo de ese zorro ;) hazme caso, Naruto no necesita un doujutsu ocular, hoy vas a empezar a olerte el por que. Aunque fijate en la serie, ¿le hizo falta en el valle del fin mientras se enfrentaba a Sasuke a tope con los 9 biju secuestrados? Aqui se trata de enfrentar a un semidios (Sasuke) con un semidemonio (Naruto), y ver quien gana. Te gustara, nos leemos y espero que te guste.

PD: si me lo pides asi... :D

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **aaaaaaaaaaa** \- Ser sobrenatural, dios, invocación hablando

- ** _aaaaaaaaaaa_** \- Ser sobrenatural, dios, invocación pensando.

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: Desde luego, no soy masashi kishimoto camuflado. Lo siento. El mundo Naruto le pertenece y se lo vende a quien quiera, actualmente está con boruto buscando algo de originalidad mientras plagia el argumento del Naruto original. Yo solo pongo esta historia en circulación, sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

Quien inflige daño ignora que las cicatrices permanecen cuando el golpe deja de doler

- **Cachorro… si estás callado todo el rato no creo que progreses en tu entrenamiento…** \- bromeó Kurama, adoptando la forma de Kushina, solo que con sus clásicos rubíes por ojos en lugar de esos orbes violeta oscuro. El kitsune adoraba adoptar una forma que hiciese sentirse incómodo a su interlocutor. Con mito usaba a hashirama, con Kushina a su admirado hermano mayor hasta que la volcánica mujer decidió encerrarlo y atravesarlo con sus cadenas (obviamente, a partir de ese momento no pudo adoptar ninguna forma… esa mujer fue sádica y eficaz, digna jinchuriki de Kurama), y con Naruto usaba esta. Lo cierto es que había una que le serviría MUCHÍSIMO mejor para este cometido, pero esa apariencia era mucho más útil en otros menesteres. Además, le hacía gracia que las primeras interacciones que su cachorro tuviese con su madre fuesen así… sobre todo cuando notaba cierta sección del paraje mental del rubio burbujear con rabia.

Naruto llevaba ya muchos días intentando controlar el chakra de Kurama. Normalmente, los ensayos consistían en ejercicios simples: enfadarse y moldear en cantidades seguras de lo que denominaba "chakra rojo anaranjado", la versión diluida del chakra del biju. En esas prácticas, el trabajo daba sus frutos: el chakra rojo anaranjado no dejaba de ser chakra, energía física (la suya) unida a energía espiritual (la del kiuby en este caso), de ahí su color, un rojo mezclado con un azul tenue, dando lugar a ese rojo claro. Era muchísimo más caótico y difícil de manejar que su versión azulada, pero disponía de él en cantidades brutales, por lo que compensaba su peor manejo con cantidades de sobra para malgastar hasta que tuviese un control aceptable. Ese chakra rojo diluido no era un problema… pero tampoco era la solución.

No podría vencer a Sasuke usando esa débil versión del chakra del biju que usó en su batalla contra el uchiha en El Valle del fin. Necesitaba usar algo mucho más potente… y eso era el chakra rojo puro de Kurama, el chakra hecho tanto con la energía espiritual como física del biju. Un chakra corrosivo, hecho de odio puro… y terriblemente potente. Una simple gota de ese chakra equivalía a litros de un chakra normal, y eso antes de que Kurama estuviese alimentado por el odio de Naruto. Ahora estaba mucho más concentrado, y eso se debía a que el biju usaba el odio para refinarlo. El odio era clave, y, mientras estuviese sellado, Kurama necesitaba el de su jinchuriki… el kiuby solo podía sentir emociones nuevas a través de su anfitrión, así se le controlaba y se evitaba que el nueve colas se limitase a acumular energía hasta hacer explotar al portador. Regulándole el alimento, se le controlaba a él.

El problema estaba en el control del poder de Kurama: ese chakra rojo solo podía usarse al liberar sin límites la energía del biju, dejándolo entrar en cada rincón del organismo. Ese chakra era Kurama en si, cada gota era la esencia y el salvajismo del poderoso kitsune, de ahí que personas como Sora, o los hermanos Ginkaku y Kinkaku, tuviesen versiones reducidas de él en sus cuerpos: al consumir parte de ese violento chakra, esa energía recreaba al propio nueve colas en su interior, permitiendo desarrollar su manto a cambio de dejarle manejar la consciencia de su portador, de volverlo un monstruo ansioso de sangre. Así que, para usar el chakra rojo, era necesario ser uno con el biju, dejarle tomar el control y convertirse en un animal sin más emoción que el odio. Cualquiera le negaría esa posibilidad al biju y manejaría directamente su poder, pero esa alternativa era terrible: sin una conciencia que lo domase, el chakra rojo destrozaría cada conducto de chakra de su portador… y órganos, huesos y piel, matándolo en medio de un terrible sufrimiento. Estaba hecho para ser libre, como el glorioso kitsune, no controlado. Así pues, debiendo de ceder control al biju, las reglas eran claras: A más espesor y poder del manto, más control debía de tener Kurama… y que Kurama tuviese el control no era algo bueno para la humanidad. Una bestia hecha de odio y sedienta de venganza no traería más que dolor al mundo.

Con fuerza de voluntad podías llegar a dirigirlo si no era especialmente fuerte… pero hasta una fuerza de voluntad tan grande como la del uzumaki tiene un limite. Mito se sorprendió muy gratamente cuando Naruto le reveló que era capaz de tener un cierto control de si mismo hasta la tercera cola, pero su objetivo no era que Naruto desarrollase solo tres colas… ese objetivo ya lo logró jiraiya el sannin. No, el objetivo era que Naruto dominase las nueve, que adquiriese el poder de un Dios del chakra a efectos prácticos, y para ello solo había dos maneras: o bien venciendo al biju y arrebatándole su poder (cosa imposible en ese momento, aún con ayuda externa… quizás antes, con Kurama a la mitad de poder y famélico de odio y Naruto con visión y sin ese dolor interno, pero ahora era un suicidio), o bien… pactando. Convenciendo al biju de colaborar, como habían conseguido en kumo con el nibi y el hachibi, Iwa con el yonbi o kiri con el sanbi, lograrías tener el poder ilimitado de un biju sin consecuencias negativas. El problema era que con quién tenía que negociar Naruto era el demonio del odio, el grandioso biju de poder infinito y el más salvaje de sus hermanos. El uzumaki se lo había hecho saber a Mito, y esta había sonreído irónicamente y había contestado "Nadie sabe mejor que yo lo terco que es". Así que, hasta que pudiese convencerle, Mito obligaba a Naruto a meditar dos veces al día para conversar con el biju en su paraje mental. Pero convencer al rebelde kitsune de colaborar era tarea imposible, era más fácil vencer a Sasuke sin ojos que colaborar con el kiuby.

-Podrías simplemente aceptar colaborar conmigo y ahorrarnos esto…- se quejó el rubio, cansado de estar en esa alcantarilla maloliente recibiendo las burlas del kitsune. Le había pedido un precio, expuesto la terrible situación de konoha… y el biju solo se había reído en su cara. Lo dicho: negociar con Kurama era imposible.

- **Por favor, ¿ahora que nos estamos conociendo? Llevo casi medio siglo sin una buena conversación…** \- comentó con un tono jocoso el biju, rondando al rubio. Le había prometido a mito no intentar devorarlo durante estas charlas, y lo cierto es que le salía rentable… tenía la seguridad de que nunca se dejaría manejar por su jinchuriki, que Naruto solo era un carcelero y un escollo a devorar, por lo que hasta que cayese en eso el rubio, kurama se dedicaría a tort… esto, a hablar con él. Y hoy tenía material...- **Venga, llevas las últimas tres visitas mascando una pregunta y desviando el tema por miedo, te recuerdo que percibo lo que sientes… ¿algo de tus grandes éxitos quizás?** \- Naruto apretó los dientes dentro de su fingida indiferencia… qué demonios, lo cierto es que no estaba avanzando nada por miedo a lo que le dijese el biju, y odiaba tener miedo… debía de ser valiente. Y una parte de él, aunque lo negase, agradecía estas charlas… eran esclarecedoras. Dolorosas, eso desde luego, pero Naruto nunca volvía a pensar en esos temas… la muerte, la profesión shinobi… irónicamente, estaba ciego por fuera, pero espiritualmente estaba viendo el mundo sin filtros por primera vez. No significaba que le diese la razón al biju, pero sí que era cierto que le hacía ver que su visión del mundo no era exacta. Estaba madurando.

-Pensaba… en el motivo por el que todo está así…- Enunció Naruto, sonriendo Kurama con malignidad…

- **¿Te refieres a por qué acabé sellado dentro de ti y tu propia aldea te maltrató durante años? Creí que ya habíamos superado esa fase… el donante de semen que acabó de hokage decidió que podías ser un saco de boxeo decente…** \- Kurama lo estaba disfrutando de veras, sobre todo por decir eso mientras tenía el aspecto de Kushina uzumaki. Pero la falta de enfado del rubio le hizo desechar esa hipótesis, y centrarse en su segunda opción…- **¿no es eso? Entonces creo que se trata del pelochiclecida y tu novia… o su novia, no lo sé bien…** \- bromeó con crueldad, interrumpiéndole Naruto.

-déjate de bromas…- ordenó Naruto, y el biju decidió darle cuerda… si mordía demasiado rápido, le espantaría y tendría que volver a empezar a la noche. Que tenía tiempo de sobra, pero… ¿Por qué no hablarlo ahora?- …pensaba en por qué lo hizo… por qué Sasuke mató a Sakura chan…

- **¿y supongo que habrás alcanzado una gran explicación para todo no?** \- preguntó el biju, sonriendo con crueldad… a ver con qué le salía el pánfilo de su jinchuriki…

-Y si… ¿Y si Sasuke todavía se halla influenciado por el sello maldito, y realmente no es consciente de lo que hace? ¿Y si ese hombre de la máscara le ha engañado con el sharingan? ¿Y si…?- Naruto tuvo que cortar en mitad, puesto que Kurama comenzó a reírse como nunca, ofendiendo al uzumaki.- ¡Es perfectamente posible, cuando hacíamos equipo ese sello le influenciaba y le empujaba a hacer cosas malas!- el biju siguió riendo con crueldad unos segundos, lo cual era especialmente hiriente por su aspecto de la madre de Naruto, para luego serenarse. Hora de hacer madurar un poco más al hijo de Kushina…

- **Cierto, es posible, puede que Sasuke no sea el malo… todo acontecimiento tiene un número infinito de posibilidades, como bien sabrás, pero… ¿Por qué quedarnos con una sola? Muchas explicarían la muerte de tu amorcito… por ejemplo…** \- El panorama del paraje mental cambio, mostrando de nuevo el puente donde se dio el fatídico desenlace a la vida de Sakura haruno. Naruto apretó los dientes cuando vio a ambos combatir a muerte, chocar el kunai de la pelirrosada contra la nodachi de Sasuke en un baile de chispas y fricción de acero. En uno de esos golpes, Sasuke lanzó un ataque al costado de la fémina, uno en absoluto mortal, más bien incapacitante con el objetivo de poder escapar, pero la haruno tropezó en ese momento, con tan mala suerte que la espada de Sasuke encontró su corazón. Mientras Sasuke retrocedía asustado y salía corriendo, tirando el arma incluso, el biju continuó hablando.- **¿Te parece una buena explicación? Explicaría el estado lamentable de Sakura, la herida, que el arma de Sasuke estuviese allí…**

-S… si… quizás fue un accidente y…- Naruto se frenó al ver la sonrisa burlesca del kitsune.

- **Quizás… o quizás pasó esto otro…** \- La imagen volvió al principio, solo que esta vez Sakura, sucia por los escombros del lugar tras ser derrotada, le rogaba de rodillas a Sasuke que la llevase con él, que su desliz con Naruto le había demostrado que en realidad seguía enamorada del uchiha. Naruto apretó los dientes con rabia, pero aún más cuando el pelinegro la dijo que era tras esa derrota veía que era una molestia que no se merecía recibir la simiente uchiha, y la atravesó el pecho sin más preámbulos con su arma, para luego irse indiferente dejando la nodachi allí. Naruto dirigió una mirada furibunda al biju, que sonrió travieso.- **…son igual de posibles esta opción y la anterior, ambas explican todo…**

-Eso es imposible…- gruñó Naruto, sintiendo el picotazo de los celos y del miedo a que Sakura hubiese estado con él solo por obligación. Jamás se lo perdonaría a sí mismo si fuese así… ni a ella…

- **Improbable puede, imposible no… ya te intentó engañar con sus sentimientos antes, cuando se dedicó a mentirte una y otra vez bajo la nieve…** \- Naruto miró al suelo, frustrado.- **Pero venga, te ofreceré más opciones…** \- esta vez, Sakura había vencido a Sasuke tras una gran batalla, el uchiha estaba derrotado en la base del puente, y, cuando la haruno se dispuso a llamar a Kakashi para ayudarla a atar al prisionero, tuvo un descuido y fue atravesada por el arma del pelinegro en un ataque traicionero. Mientras Kakashi sacaba la espada del cadáver de su alumna e intentaba reanimarla, Sasuke huía entre risas y Naruto apretaba los puños por la rabia hasta hacerse sangrar.- **esta encaja mucho con la forma de actuar de tu mejor amigo… una especie de versión alternativa de cuando te partió el cuello a pesar de que tú no te ibas a defender… aunque esta encaja todavía más…** \- Sasuke atravesaba en esta imagen el pecho de una vencida y entregada Sakura, esta vez entre risas maníacas, anunciando que ahora Naruto no tendría más remedio que combatirle y ponerle fin a todo, dejando su espada como una especie de firma macabra de su asesinato. Naruto miró a otro lado con asco…- **… hay tantas opciones que podría tenerte aquí horas, y todo esto sin contar… lo inexplicable…** \- En esta última, Kakashi y Sakura miraban despreocupadamente un mapa, sucios por lo accidentado de las últimas horas de travesía y decidiendo por dónde buscar a Sasuke, cuando el uchiha aparecía por su espalda, atravesaba el pecho de Sakura y se iba andando como si nada, sin emitir el más mínimo gesto. Naruto estalló de rabia ante esto último.

-Esto… ¡esto es ridículo!

- **¿Ridículo? Ridículo es que, de las miles de opciones posibles, elijas esta…** \- en la imagen del paraje mental, Sakura se enfrentaba en una gran batalla a un Sasuke pálido, con sus ojos amarillentos por la posesión del sannin serpiente. El uchiha la gritaba entre lágrimas y con un gran esfuerzo que huyese, que no podía controlarlo, que no deseaba otra cosa en el mundo que volver con sus amigos y verles felices, que echaba de menos competir con el dobe y el ramen del ichiraku, pero que orochimaru no se lo permitiría nunca. Sakura, de mientras y entre llantos, le rogaba que volviese con ella para darle una sorpresa juntos a Naruto, su gran amor, y le tendía la mano para irse de allí. Por un momento parecía que Sasuke se había sobrepuesto a su posesiones, incluso la sonrió. Pero, cuando su amigo iba a tomarla, la haruno era atravesada por Orochimaru/Sasuke con una sonrisa maliciosa, todo entre llamas épicas, música de batalla y una luz celestial rodeando a la haruno.- **¿te gustan los efectos? Puestos a hacer ciencia ficción…** \- Kurama cambió su expresión a una seria cuando observó a Naruto contemplar el cuerpo inerte de Sakura y no hacerle caso. Esto era divertido al inicio, pero una parte de él detestaba ver a su jinchuriki mostrando esa melancolía, esa… debilidad. Kurama solo devoraba presas que luchasen, presas fuertes, no era un carroñero. Y su anfitrión tenía momentos en los que era carroña desde la muerte de esa chica, una masa informe de sentimientos que no explotaba el auténtico potencial de su odio. Lo había visto durante su batalla contra Sakura revivida: Naruto desatado, le hacía fuerte… muy fuerte. Pero, en lugar de soltarse, se contenía, enmascaraba el odio, en vez de dejarlo salir, y eso frustraba al biju… era como ver tu plato favorito siendo tirado a la basura…- **Ves lo que quieres ver Naruto, te centras en lo superfluo en lugar de lo importante… te dedicas a pensar en el por qué Sasuke la mató en lugar de afrontar los hechos… que Sakura está muerta…** \- el cuerpo de Sakura llegó flotando desde la ultima ilusión hasta sus pies.

-Sakura… chan…- murmuró con tristeza Naruto, agachándose para tomarla en su regazo. Comenzó a llorar abrazado a ella, esperando sentir su calor, su aliento, su respiración… que volviese a gritarle aunque fuese… pero solo oyó las carcajadas estridentes del nueve colas.

- **¿Se puede saber qué haces? ¿Te crees que eres jesucristo y que la vas a resucitar con el poder del amor o algo? Es solo un puto cadáver… carne en descomposición, asúmelo.** \- Naruto le contempló con pura ira, comenzando a agitarse las aguas a su alrededor, y a surgir el chakra rojo con violencia de cada rincón.

- **MALDITO ANIMAL, ¿ES QUE NO TIENES NI UN PUTO SENTIMIENTO POSITIVO?** \- le preguntó con sus ojos tornándose rojos, como los del biju, comenzando a ceder de nuevo la presa de su dolor interno. Así que el kitsune no iba a dejarlo ahora, sobre todo porque sabía una cosa: le estaba diciendo la verdad. Y las verdades duelen mucho más que las mentiras.

- **¿Te crees que esto va de esperanza y amor? SE LLAMA VIDA CACHORRO**.- rugió el kiuby con fuerza, agitándose aún más el paraje mental.- **La muerte está a la orden del día, acéptalo de una puta vez y deja de autocompadecerte. Percibo lo que sientes, y sientes un odio intenso en tu interior, una comida que quiero degustar y que tú retienes por miedo a sentirte a gusto, a sentirte bien y descubrir que llevas toda tu vida conteniéndote por nada… ¿no lo notas cuando piensas en ella? Ese dolor en el pecho, tus dientes apretados, tus puños cerrándose… eres tú mismo gritándote que reacciones, que muerdas.** \- explicó el biju con un gesto severo, mientras Naruto se aferraba al cadáver de Sakura y le miraba con odio, y el chakra rojo les rodeaba.- **Y necesitarás morder cuando ese uchiha vuelva a por ti… y lo haga usando el cuerpo revivido de tu abuela oficiosa, o el de la puta de tu madre, a saber por dónde sale ese demente. Que a mí me da igual morir, tan solo reviviré de nuevo, pero en tu caso… NO HAY NADA MÁS**.- sentenció el biju, mientras el chakra rojo comenzaba a envolverlos, dando a Naruto su poder, penetrando en su interior con fuerza.

Mientras, el rubio siguió en su paraje mental, abrazado a Sakura, completamente en silencio. Observó ese bello rostro… muchos opinaban que, si bien era guapa, no era tan hermosa como Ino con sus facciones armoniosas, o Hinata con sus curvas… Y todos ellos podían irse al demonio, Naruto no había contemplado nada tan bello en su vida. Sakura haruno, con sus mil colores, con su carácter volcánico… su Sakura chan. Apartó un mechón de cabello de su rostro inerte, mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos sin control sobre esa piel nívea decorada con algunas suaves pecas. La pedía en silencio que le salvase. Que apareciese allí para gritarle lo que fuese. Que le perdonase por ser débil… que le pidiese perdón por dejarle solo. Por romperle y hacerle sentir algo… nunca debió de haberle roto. En su interior, la presa de su dolor se quebraba, destrozada. Toda su infancia se dedicó a construirla, a cimentarla para que su odio no le costase la vida a inocentes, construyendo defensas a su alrededor para que no llegase allí ni la luz… y Sakura la había quebrado al hacerle amar y distraerse de su deber. Todo era culpa de la haruno, en esencia. Ella tenía la culpa de que ahora Naruto tuviese miedo de si mismo, al dejarle amarla, al enseñarle el cielo para luego sumergirle en ese infierno. Por privarle de una parte de él, la parte que se ató a ella con un lazo rojo para no separase jamás desde el primer día que la vio. Sálvame, la imploraba… porque nunca debió romperle… porque debería decirle algo que le frenase en este descenso a la oscuridad… porque ella era la única que podía devolverle algo de luz.

En el exterior, mientras Naruto meditaba vigilado por mito, un clon de la ojivioleta supervisaba el avance de Karin con el fuinjutsu. Era impresionante como en unos pocos días podías volver a un uzumaki con un conocimiento básico de sellado en un avezado experto en ese arte… era la sangre, el talento innato del clan, eso no se podía entrenar. Se tenía o no se tenía. Y, como uzumaki, la ojirroja lo tenía. Todavía cometía algunos fallos, sobre todo cuando estaba atenta… a otras cosas/persona... pero la legendaria matriarca estaba satisfecha. Había esperanza en sus alumnos. Sin embargo, tuvo que frenar su lección cuando comenzó a percibir algo con su ojo de Kagura. Karin también se detuvo en su labor, sintiendo un terrible escalofrío en su espalda. Era como si la temperatura hubiese bajado diez grados de golpe… y a la vez, como si algo irradiase calor ahí cerca. Como si absorbiese la vida y lo positivo de su alrededor. La pelirroja legendaria original se levantó de su pose de meditación, y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Karin pudo sentir en ella algo… miedo. Miró a su clon, que la devolvió un asentimiento y ordenó a Karin mantenerse lejos del lugar. Ambas ojivioleta invocaron sus cadenas de diamantina, sacando sus armas y disponiéndose en pose de combate mientras el agua rodeaba el filo de sus tantos, formando dos katanas. Frente a ellas, el aire giraba alrededor del cuerpo de Naruto, arañando troncos y la tierra como si fuesen garras de una persona sufriendo, aullando de dolor, todo mientras el terrible chakra rojo comenzaba a surgir de sus poros, envolviéndolo. Y, cuando el rubio abrió los ojos y estos eran rojos como la sangre, Karin supo que debía de poner tierra de por medio.

- **Mito sama…** \- susurró con una voz gutural el rubio, todavía sentado en posición de loto, con una cola de chakra rojo ondeando a su espalda.- **¿sangra a menudo?** \- preguntó con una sonrisa cruel, recordando esa misma pregunta que le hizo mito antes de iniciar el entrenamiento de kenjutsu. Y hacerle sangrar, una y otra vez. Ella, una repugnante ningen, un fragmento de un fragmento de una extraordinaria y poderosa mujer, osando tan siquiera pensar en hacerle daño. No, tocaba hacérselo pagar. Con creces. La odiaba, y se lo haría pagar.

- **Naruto… cálmate…** \- medió la ojivioleta con seriedad, intentando llamar la atención de un Naruto que comenzaba a dejarse llevar por la corriente. Era el riesgo que corrían con ese entrenamiento… que el zorro convenciese a Naruto y no al revés, que se produjese ese manto de chakra con el kitsune sin controlar. Y, como llegase a la cuarta cola, no podría frenarlo fácilmente… ni difícilmente sin la ayuda de su difunto marido, si la apuraban…

- **¿Que me calme? ¿Tú me pides que me calme?** \- preguntó con ira, mientras sus facciones se deformaban y su voz adquiría un toque tan grave que parecía salida del infierno. Colmillos gruesos y afilados surgían de su boca, destrozando encías y tejido, sus manos desarrollaron temibles garras, y sus ojos se mostraron ansiosos, hambrientos… y se habían clavado en mito.- **¿QUIERES QUE ME CALME? ¡Pues arrodíllate y suplícame perdón! Suplica por tu vida y por la de cada patético aldeano de konoha, suplica de rodillas por el alma de cada hombre, mujer y niño humano del continente que devoraré en cuanto te mate como precio por la mierda de infancia que tuve, ¡HAZLO AQUÍ, EN EL SUELO DONDE DEJASTE MORIR A LOS NUESTROS!** \- rugió, expulsando incluso una espuma propia de un perro con rabia por la boca, mientras una segunda cola surgía a su espalda.

Naruto golpeó el suelo con sus dos puños como su fuese un animal, agrietándolo con cada golpe, destrozándolo. Y sin sufrir ninguna herida. Karin tragó hondo… ese era el poder de un jinchuriki… ¿y Naruto podía elevarlo exponencialmente? En ese momento, tranquilamente doblaba los niveles de chakra de orochimaru, el ninja más fuerte que había conocido Karin, salvando al Sasuke actual. Antes de que las cadenas de la Mito de la derecha reaccionasen, Naruto había desaparecido en un borrón, dejando en su lugar solo polvo. Mito abrió los ojos con sorpresa, su ojo de Kagura le advirtió de por dónde iría el golpe al percibir esa masa de odio… pero una cosa es saber su procedencia, y otra ser tan rápida como para evitarlo. En un costado, un zarpazo horizontal la hizo saltar hacia atrás, recibiendo un cuádruple tajo en el vientre, nada incapacitante, pero si doloroso… Pero ese movimiento de esquiva la dejó vulnerable, así que oyó de nuevo un rugido y recibió una potente patada, una que intentó amortiguar interponiendo a Saigo no ishi. Pero, aún teniendo su arma la dureza del mejor acero, no pudo evitar que su agua se destrozase por el impacto, recibiendo el golpe y saliendo volando a través de los árboles, obligando a Karin a agacharse entre los escombros y las ramas. La ojivioleta voló hasta impactar contra la muralla, creando un enorme cráter rodeado de piedras cayendo.

- **¿vaya hostión no?** \- preguntó con crueldad el biju, observando la polvareda que levantó el impacto de la fuinmaster. Iba a ir tras ella para destrozarla cada hueso, arrancarla sus brazos y piernas y devorarla, hacerla pagar por ser una vil traidora, una desgraciada carente de sentimientos ni palabra… realmente no sabía por qué pensaba así, pero le daba igual. Quería hacerla sufrir, y sus ojos desencajados y su sonrisa psicótica indicaban que disfrutaría con ello… pero entonces, algo se enroscó en su cuello. Un látigo hecho de agua, surgido del arma de la otra mito, le había aprisionado. Las cadenas de la fuinmaster se aproximaron a él con intención de empalarlo, inmovilizándolo así el tiempo suficiente como para sellarlo, pero, cuando la más cercana estaba a punto de impactar, Naruto la sostuvo con su mano desnuda, retorciéndose el apéndice de diamantina como una serpiente mientras era apretado. Sonrió con más locura mientras una tercera cola surgía en su espalda, tanto que incluso mito tuvo que tragar hondo.- **Veamos si sigues siendo la mujer más poderosa de la tierra… Mito chan.**

Mientras mito dirigía más chakra a sus cadenas para hacerlas más fuertes, un intenso fuego comenzó a envolver al jinchuriki. Era un fuego naranja, antinatural, cargado completamente del chakra del biju… el fuego del grandioso Kurama. El fuego del infierno. El látigo de agua simplemente se evaporó, y su cadena atrapada comenzó a brillar para luego fundirse al agarre del uzumaki. Naruto sonrió siniestramente, ya libre de ataduras… comenzaba el juego. El resto de cadenas de mito se abalanzaron sobre él, intentando aprisionarlo, pero el jinchuriki se movió con rapidez. Inhaló aire en dirección a mito, y la ojivioleta solo pudo invocar un muro de agua a duras penas antes de que un intenso torrente de ese fuego naranja saliese de la boca del jinchuriki, como el aliento de un dragón. El rubio continuó exhalando sin descanso, destrozándose poco a poco la defensa de la ojivioleta, que, aprovechando el vapor generado, giró hacia un lado con elegancia y se ocultó en el entorno, esquivando el ataque. El control elemental del fuego de Naruto era perfecto en ese momento, debía de guardarse de sus técnicas. Observó a su espalda como la vegetación presentaba ahora un inmenso boquete, el lugar por el que había pasado el aliento de Kurama… no podría vencerlo en una lucha de tú a tú, necesitaba ser más lista. Y tenía una ventaja… conocía perfectamente a su rival.

Invocó un dragón de agua mientras Naruto la buscaba para continuar atacando. El animal se lanzó contra el rubio, mordiéndolo en sus gigantescas fauces, para luego brillar y deshacerse cuando el chakra rojo comenzó a consumirlo. Tocar a Naruto en ese momento, salvo en casos excepcionales como el de las cadenas de diamantina, era un suicidio… pero ella debía de acercar el combate a su enemigo. Focalizarlo en un punto. Corrió hacia el jinchuriki intentando contraatacar, para lanzar un tajo de su arma al torso del ojiazul. Este lo esquivó sin problemas en un giro para luego atacar desde arriba con sus afiladas garras, rumbo a la cabeza de la fuinmaster… la descabezaría de un golpe, esa linda cabeza explotaría en mil pedazos… le agradaba la idea, y a la vez le asqueaba… ¿Qué le ocurría? Iba a completar su golpe, pero las cadenas de diamantina restantes bloquearon el zarpazo, tomando al jinchuriki de un pie y lanzándolo lejos para darle tiempo a su invocadora. Como si pudiesen librarla de su terrible destino... En el aire, Naruto volvió a rugir, lanzando una potente ola de viento contra la fémina, que no pudo hacer nada más que cubrirse con sus cadenas entre el polvo y el impacto. Era demasiado fuerte para ella sola, al menos si no invocaba el **byakugou no in** , pero todavía no era el momento. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, Naruto ya estaba encima.

- **HAHAHAHAAAAA**.- se rió de forma maníaca el jinchuriki, atacando frontalmente con sus garras a Mito. Su mano literalmente atravesó el pecho de la fémina, destrozando su pulmón y agarrándose de los restos del costillar por detrás para evitar que se escapase. La uzumaki intentó respirar sin éxito, dañada de muerte, mientras ese infernal rostro con colmillos se aproximaba a ella. Con su cara a centímetros de la agonizante ojivioleta, el ojiazul la miró de arriba abajo con una mezcla de deseo y rencor.- **Todas sois iguales… dais esperanzas, nos atraéis, lo damos todo por vosotras… y os dedicáis a rompernos pedazo a pedazo. Mito uzumaki… Sakura Haruno… ¡TODAS SOIS IGUALES!** \- rugió Naruto, dispuesto a morder ese rostro llevado por el odio. Odio a la fuente de su dolor, aunque no entendía porque ponía a mito al nivel de Sakura. Pero, antes de que pudiese rematar a la fémina, esta le sonrió.

- **Cuando… argghhh… estás furioso… eres predecible, Kurama kun…** \- confesó, para empezar a disolverse en agua.

Naruto abrió sus orbes rojos con sorpresa, pero, cuando quiso reaccionar, ya era tarde. A su espalda, las cadenas de diamantina de la auténtica mito, reforzadas al máximo con el chakra de la ex jinchuriki, le envolvieron, apretándolo con toda la fuerza posible, tanta que ni el fuego y el chakra rojo pudieron derretirlas. Cuando lo elevaron en el aire y le dieron la vuelta, pudo ver a la ojivioleta acercarse entre la destrozada vegetación. Sangraba por el labio, y tenía el vestido desgarrado, pero su expresión seria mostraba que no estaba en absoluto vencida. Para mayor confusión de Naruto, en ese momento Mito le pareció la mujer más interesante del mundo, la única que merecía la pena entre la marea de úteros andantes sin talento que poblaban el continente, la kunoichi más poderosa de la historia… y solo estaba ante una ínfima parte de su poder… Sabia, lista… poderosa. Mito uzumaki, la primera jinchuriki de Kurama, matriarca del clan uzumaki, fuinmaster de nivel 15, usuaria del **byakugou no in** … y poseedora de una belleza arrebatadora. Y estaba preciosa cuando se enfadaba o mostraba sus habilidades… realmente, siempre lo había estado.

¿Qué era esa forma de pensar? No lo sabía, pero estaba orgulloso, la auténtica mito les habría despedazado si no desarrollaban más de seis colas… y furioso, furioso por perder ante esa ínfima parte de la fuinmaster. Naruto empezó a forcejear mientras su piel se agrietaba y desprendía, comenzando a revelar el manto rojo de las cuatro colas. Con eso bastaría para aplastarla, ya estaba sufriendo solo contra tres… pero realmente ya era tarde para el jinchuriki. La fémina llegó hasta él, y, usando su propia sangre, comenzó a dibujar un sello en un trozo de tela que se arrancó del kimono. Cuando hubo terminado, Naruto consiguió liberar un brazo destrozando las cadenas por un lado. Gran parte de su ser le ordenaba usar su brazo libre para descabezar a la intrusa, pero irónicamente no pudo hacerlo. Otra le pedía hacer algo muy diferente, y a esa le hizo caso... Simplemente acercó su mano con garras a su rostro y limpió la sangre que todavía tenía en el labio con el pulgar, aprovechando para acariciar esa piel tan suave que una vez fue suya. Esa piel que le recordaba tanto a la de Sakura.

- **Bien jugado… Mito chan.** \- concedió con una sonrisa sincera, contrastando con su aspecto infernal.

Y mito no pudo evitar devolverle el gesto con otra sonrisa, sinceramente feliz por escucharle halagarla tras tanto tiempo, para luego ponerle el sello recién dibujado en su frente. Como por arte de magia, el manto de tres colas desapareció, dejando la ojivioleta caer al rubio con pesadez. El sello de supresión había funcionado. Naruto se revolvió en el suelo, dolorido porque algunas zonas de su piel habían sido arrancadas mientras intentaba desarrollar la cuarta cola, retornando sus ojos a esos vidrios rajados sin luz ni función, pero ya sin esos rasgos animales. Sin garras, sin colmillos… volvía a ser humano. Agradecía volver a ser él otra vez, no sentir ese veneno en su interior, esa voz en la cabeza pidiéndole sangre… que no era otra que su propia voz. Mito también se dejó caer al suelo, agotada tras usar su chakra en esas cadenas de kinton reforzadas y en ese sello para romper el enlace entre bestia y anfitrión, sin contar el dolor por los golpes recibidos. Ya era la tercera vez que Naruto perdía el control, pero en esta ocasión Naruto casi desarrolla la cuarta cola… casi alcanza el punto de no retorno. El ataque de Naruto con el manto había sido devastador, Kurama estaba casi a su nivel máximo… esperanzador y terrible al mismo tiempo… ese niño le estaba alimentando con muchísimo odio.

- **Ya… estás… calmado ¿no?** \- preguntó, tomando algo de aire. A pesar de los escombros, las manchas, heridas y sus ropas hechas jirones, la ojivioleta conservaba una pose serena, carismática. Casi parecía que estaban en una reunión casual, y no que estaban descansando tras una lucha a muerte. Ella lo llamaba "usar el porte real de los reyes del remolino", y le solía decir que podría empezar a usarla él también, que al fin y al cabo era su actual heredero… Naruto parecía recién salido del infierno, con su ropa desgarrada y sucia y su rostro lleno de heridas.

-S… si… lo… lo siento.- se disculpó como pudo Naruto, respirando también como podía.- No sé lo que me pasa, yo no quería matarte, yo no quería decir… todo eso, dattebayo…

- **Tranquilo, ya lo sé… ya te lo expliqué, realmente si querías decirlo… y a la vez, no querías.-** Naruto observó a mito con confusión, y la pelirroja suspiró… el sensei de este chico era un héroe si Naruto era capaz de usar técnicas básicas y de hablar… y en el tenkai y konoha (a pesar de su hipnotismo) jiraiya, Iruka y Kakashi se sentían al fin valorados.- **… ya te dije que, cuando desarrollas el manto, tu conciencia se fusiona con la del biju, como si se mezclasen, y cuanto más fuerte es el manto más cantidad de la esencia de Kurama se une a la mezcla. Si hubieseis llegado a un pacto ya, no habría problema: el biju tomaría el papel protagonista, lucharía con tu ayuda y luego devolvería el control. Sin embargo… Kurama es un zorro difícil. Y, cuando va tomando progresivamente el control, vas adquiriendo sus recuerdos, experiencias… y sentimientos.** \- Naruto comenzó a entenderlo, el por qué se comportaba así con respecto a Sakura o Mito… era porque no era él… y a la vez si lo era. Era la mezcla de su propia conciencia y la del biju, un ente nuevo, una degradación de ambas partes.

-Po… por eso siento ese… ¿odio?- Mito asintió, comprendiéndolo del todo Naruto.- Mi.. Mito sama, no… no debemos de seguir con este entrenamiento. Tú mejor que nadie debes de saber lo que llevo dentro… siento lo que desea hacer. Quiere destruir konoha, y cada nación shinobi. Nos considera ratas, monstruos que solo traen el mal… no… no puedo llegar a un pacto con él… quizás, si entrenásemos más con su chakra rojo tenue, podría…- Explicó un temeroso Naruto, asintiendo mito… pero interrumpiéndolo.

- **Cierto… pactar con el demonio no trae nada bueno. Pero, si quieres salvar a tu gente, deberás de hacerlo, encontrar la manera… No sé si lo sabes, pero puedo percibir las emociones de las personas. Y tú no eres una mala persona… en absoluto. Me recuerdas a hashirama kun… mil razones para odiar, mil razones para caer… pero siempre seguís en pie.** \- comenzó a explicar una melancólica Mito, mirando fijamente al invidente rubio. Veía tanto de hashirama en él cuando entrenaba sin descanso, sin rendirse… y tanto de Kurama cuando rugía ante las adversidades y no se dejaba manejar… y tanto de su propio clan cuando intentaba ver el lado bueno de las cosas…- **¿Has leído algo sobre la maldición de Uzu?**

-N… no, dattebayo. Bueno, recuerdo que Karin y tú hablasteis de que cada atacante a la isla murió de forma terrible… que el espíritu del ryumyaku cazó uno por uno a esos malnacidos…- Mito sonrió con ironía ante ese último comentario.

- **El ryumyaku es solo una fuente de energía Naruto, no un espíritu vengador… No, Uzu no tenía más defensor que sus uzumaki, y todos murieron… o algo peor.** \- el rostro de la uzumaki se ensombreció, recordando.- **Me acuerdo de cómo me sentí cuando recibí la noticia… Uzu había caído, con honor, pero había caído. Konoha no la ayudó, solo se quedó mirando… puso en la balanza por un lado su palabra, y por otro desgastar a sus enemigos, los sellos de mi dote que ya no tendrian que pagar y ser la única aldea con una uzumaki purasangre, y ya sabes qué lado ganó… y yo les dejé hacerlo. Obedecí las órdenes de un grupo de desgraciados, las órdenes de dejar morir a mi familia, me preparé para no escuchar a nada ni nadie y obedecer… pero, cuando supe que los supervivientes también iban a ser abandonados a su suerte… que todas esas mujeres, esos niños uzumaki que no participaron en la batalla o no tuvieron la suerte de morir bajo el volcán, serían vendidos como esclavos, o violadas para parir nuevos uzumaki leales a nuestros verdugos… no… no pude permitirlo… ¡NO PUDE!** \- gritó la uzumaki con rabia, todavía se oía en su alma el eco de ese odio… de esa furia…- **Y, como no podía contar con nadie en mi nuevo hogar, recurrí al único que siempre estuvo a mi lado, al único que me entendía… a Kurama.**

-Ku… ¿Kurama? ¿Recurriste al chakra rojo de Kurama? Si me dices cómo pactaste con él, quizás yo podría darle lo mismo y…- sugirió Naruto, pero mito se rió con diversión. Era la primera vez que oía a su maestra reír, era una sonrisa preciosa si le permitían decirlo, elegante pero sincera… y pudo sentir como su biju abría un ojo de su siesta en su interior, escuchando. El biju también quería oír a la pelirroja reír.

- **No pacté con él… me lo dio sin reservas.** \- confesó la ojivioleta, mirando al suelo con una sincera sonrisa, para mayor confusión de Naruto. Kurama, el demonio del odio… ¿colaborando sin recibir nada a cambio?- **Cuando llegué a konoha, me encontré sola… mi padre me había prometido con un hombre que no conocía de nada, un shinobi legendario, una buena persona, pero que estaba más ocupado en salvar al mundo que en conocerme. Se iba largo tiempo, tenía reuniones eternas, apenas estábamos juntos, y nuestro carácter tampoco ayudaba… él era demasiado… servicial, yo quería a veces que gritase, que fuese más egoísta. Las mujeres uzumaki solemos ser así… pasionales. Cumplí con mis deberes conyugales como una buena kunoichi, incluso le di varios hijos… pero nunca llegué a amarle. Al menos no tanto como él a mi. Y me dolía porque él no era una mala persona… me amaba, pero había consagrado su vida a pacificar el mundo. Solo tenía un pequeño espacio en su corazón, no todo. Y yo estaba sola… sola con mi huésped. Al principio, cuando me hablaron del ser al que sellaría en mi propio cuerpo, me lo describieron como el demonio más cruel de la tierra… un diablo del mundo antiguo con milenios de existencia y toneladas de sangre en sus garras… un monstruo sin más raciocinio que el odio. Tú has hablado con él… ¿te parece un monstruo carente de inteligencia más allá de la maldad?- Naruto recordó cada conversación con el biju, y tuvo que admitir una vida: podía estar e** quivocado o no, pero ese biju era sabio. Sabía de lo que hablaba.

-No… Kurama no es una bestia… nunca lo he creído al menos…

- **Exacto. Cuan fue mi sorpresa cuando, en lugar de encontrarme eso, me encontré un ser totalmente diferente. Vi su aspecto, un gran zorro de fuego de decenas de metros de altura, con esos dos rubíes en su mirada, y no sentí miedo… sentí curiosidad.** \- declaró sin borrar su sonrisa la fémina. Esos fueron buenos tiempos… quizás los más felices de su vida.- **Recuerdo hablar con él de mil cosas… yo había devorado cada libro de la biblioteca de uzu, había visto en ilustraciones un mundo lleno de aventuras, de descubrimientos, de lugares increíbles… y, en mi paraje mental, él me llevó a cada uno de ellos. Debatíamos durante horas de lo que fuese… de filosofía, ciencia, literatura… él me ofrecía nuevos conocimientos, yo le hablaba de mi vida, discutíamos a veces, nos enfadábamos, nos reconciliábamos. Me excusaba del mundo diciendo que iba a meditar, pero realmente iba a estar con él. Y, con el tiempo, esa relación se convirtió en algo más… especial. Pensaba en él en cada segundo, tenía a mi esposo y mis hijos… pero solo existía él. Y todo a pesar de que hashirama kun no me trataba mal… que me amaba y se esforzaba por hacerme feliz el tiempo que su cargo de hokage le dejaba dedicarme… pero yo solo pensaba en una persona, porque para mí era una persona… No sé si sabrás lo que es que tu mente te aconseje querer a alguien que te ama y se desvive por ti, que objetivamente solo te hará bien; pero que, por mucho que lo intentes, tu corazón solo lata por otra que objetivamente solo te complicará la vida…**

-Créeme… lo sé…- confesó está vez Naruto, recordando a cierta ojiperla y a su Sakura chan. Una intentando acercarse a él y ganarse un hueco en su corazón… y la otra con cada rincón dedicado a pesar de los golpes y los gritos de baka. Tuvo un terrible ataque de empatía… al menos no era el único…

- **Entonces entenderás por qué no necesité pactar… ni tan siquiera tuve que pedírselo, él me lo ofreció sin reservas, sin trabas… porque me amaba… tanto como yo a él.** \- reveló la ojivioleta, arqueando Naruto ambas cejas. Y, mientras, el kitsune en el interior de Naruto se removía, inquieto… odiaba que le recordasen sus grandes fracasos…

-¿E… eras la novia de kur…?

- **Su mujer, estábamos unidos hasta la muerte al fin y al cabo… y le amé con todo mi corazón hasta el día en que se me paró. Aún ahora le sigo amando… pero dudo que él lo siga haciendo después de todo…** \- dijo con tristeza.- **yo usé el poder de Kurama en pleno, cada una de sus colas… me envolví en el manto rojo y puse rumbo a konoha. Llegué en unas horas, tal fue mi velocidad, y encontré a esos desgraciados embarcando a sus presas. Iwa, kiri y kumo, sus barcos recibían una cola interminable de mujeres y niños pelirrojos con argollas, todos ellos vigilados por miles de shinobi de corazón negro… podía sentir sus malas intenciones, lo que planeaban hacer con las mujeres, lo que ya les habían hecho… y les ataqué con todo. Cómo enfrentar a un hombre con un grupo de hormigas… les aplasté sin miramientos, uno por uno… hasta que solo quedó un representante de cada aldea. A ellos les perdoné… pero les quite los ojos, orejas y nariz. Eran míos, el precio por tocar a los hijos del remolino.** \- Mito sonrió con sadismo, recordando lo que sintió… fusionada con Kurama, luchando como uno solo… haciéndoselo pagar. Como disfrutó de sus gritos de agonía, de su sufrimiento, el odio inundándola… la oscuridad en ella.- **Los tres contaron la misma historia en sus hogares cuando llegaron arrastrándose: un demonio vestido con el rojo del magma del volcán salió del mismo makai a devorar sus almas por tocar Uzu. El espíritu del ryumyaku…**

-Usted fue quien salvó a la madre de Karin…- descubrió Naruto, y la fuinmaster miró a la joven ojirroja, que les observaba en la distancia mientras leía pergaminos de fuinjutsu, dejando un poco de intimidad al alumno y la maestra.

- **Curioso, ¿eh? Conocí a tu madre, y a la suya… Y, como me convenía que el resto de las naciones no supiesen que podía manejar las nueve colas del kiuby, y con ello destruir cualquiera de ellas sin miramientos, dejé que siguiesen pensando que era el espíritu del ryumyaku. Me aseguré de que llegaba cada mujer y niño a nami, y seguí mi camino…**

-¿Volvió a konoha, no?

- **No es tan fácil… mi intención no era esa al principio. Konoha era un monstruo sin sentimientos ni honor, y mi marido ya tenía hijos para prolongar su estirpe y se merecía alguien más devoto. Mi intención era… fugarme con Kurama... Ser marido y mujer de verdad, vivir lejos de todo y todos. Liberarle, y con ello liberarme a mi. Pero… no pude. Kurama, tras vencer a nuestros enemigos, me ofreció la mitad de su esencia… su mitad yang. Fusionar mi alma con él, y estar juntos por siempre como dos mitades de un todo. El poder de un Dios del chakra… el amor de una persona única…** \- enunció mito, como ida, mientras Kurama resoplaba furioso en el interior de Naruto… conocía esa parte de la historia, y le enfurecía como nada en el mundo. Puede que madara fuese su persona más odiada oficialmente… representaba todo lo que era el ser humano para el biju. Cruel, mezquino, mentiroso. Pero Mito era la que realmente aunaba ese odio... porque lo contrario al amor no es el odio, es la indiferencia, y mito JAMÁS le resultaría indiferente a Kurama.- **Cu… cuando estás fusionado con él, cuando estas envuelto en su manto, tus recuerdos son suyos… y los suyos son tuyos. Puedes saber sin hablar lo que piensa o siente el biju, a efectos prácticos sois uno solo. Y, cuando yo estuve unida a él, pude ver en su interior. Vi la sabiduría que me enamoró, vi su vida, su nacimiento… y su forma de ver el mundo. Kurama no nació como una masa de odio… lo convirtieron en eso. Siglos de intentar cazarlo como un animal, siglos viendo cómo nos matamos, violamos… siglos viendo lo peor de la especie humana. Kurama nunca podría vivir en paz, alejado del mundo, siempre intentarían cazarlo… y provocarían que dijese basta. En la antigüedad, la humanidad se había librado de su ira porque él se creía invulnerable, ¿Qué tiene que temer un Dios de unos insectos? Pero hashirama kun y madara le demostraron que eso no era así. Le demostraron que el ser humano no era solo peligroso para si mismo… lo era también para él y sus hermanos.**

-Y la mejor medicina es la preventiva…- completó el rubio, asintiendo Mito. Naruto recordaba que Sakura chan y Tsunade ba chan le dieron esa charla… intentaban convencerlo de tener más cuidado en batalla… sin éxito, por supuesto. Pero había captado el mensaje.

- **Exacto… Kurama me ofreció todo lo que deseaba, pero a un precio terrible. Pude verlo cuando estuvimos unidos: Kurama iba a destruir cada nación shinobi aprovechando que estaban debilitadas por la guerra. Hombres, mujeres, niños… konoha, Suna, Iwa, kiri, kumo… no iba a dejar piedra sobre piedra. Borraría a su enemigo aprovechando su debilidad, y así podríamos vivir juntos sin miedo. Y yo no… no podía permitirlo, no podía cargar con eso en mi conciencia. Cargar con un genocidio. Así que, cuando me ofreció la mitad de su alma y estar juntos por siempre… le rechacé. Y le pedí que volviese a mi interior, le dije que si liberaba su poder solo generaría odio. Realmente solo se lo pedí, no tenía en ese momento el poder para obligarlo… había abierto mi sello y agotado mi chakra en la batalla, Kurama era libre en mi interior, solo tenía que absorber mi alma y matarme y saldría al exterior… mi ansia de vengarme podría haber condenado a la humanidad entera.** \- expuso con pesar la ojivioleta.- **Pero… Kurama no lo hizo. Me miró con esos rubíes rojos encendidos por la ira y el odio, apretó sus dientes… y volvió a mi interior sin emitir ningún sonido. Todavía no sé por qué no me mató, pero nunca… nunca más volvió a hablarme. Hizo exactamente lo que le pedí: estar tranquilo dentro de mi. Ni tan siquiera intentó matarme cuando se lo traspasé a Kushina uzumaki, tu madre. Nunca… nunca me dolió tanto el silencio como esos días. Me centré en mi familia, hashirama kun me perdonó por lo que hice en uzu e hicimos borrón y cuenta nueva. Pero, con todo, nunca dejé de intentar hablarle desde el otro lado de su jaula. Y él nunca volvió a dirigirme la palabra…** \- concluyó con una inmensa tristeza la fuinmaster, posando Naruto su mano sobre su hombro.

-Lo… lo siento…

- **Es tiempo pasado Naruto… pero, lo que nos importa es que no podemos dejar de lado nuestro entrenamiento. Debes de seguir intentándolo Naruto kun, convencerle de que te ayude. Yo experimenté su poder pleno durante las pocas horas que estuve en Uzu, y puedo asegurarte una cosa… es infinito. No se acaba jamás, fluye por todo tu ser. Te protege del daño, te regenera, potencia tu fuerza… durante nuestra pelea, has tenido un control de chakra perfecto, y manejado el fuego y el viento sin sellos. Se debe a que Kurama es puro chakra, para él no es un misterio manipularlo, por lo que no solo te aumenta tu chakra, te hace dejar de malgastarlo. Tu modo ermitaño es fuerte… pero Kurama lo es más. Me basé en lo que sentí con ese chakra para crear el byakugou no in, una técnica que prácticamente te hace inmortal mientras no se agote el chakra del sello. No sé cómo de fuerte será ese chico uchiha, pero, si ha tomado konoha, es muy fuerte. No podrás vencerlo con el chakra de kurama degradado… lo necesitarás a pleno rendimiento, con sus nueve colas. Si logras encontrar la manera de pactar con él, de controlar ese odio, serás invencible.**

-Pero… Mito ba chan… no… no creo que pueda convencerlo… es más, temo que el lo consiga antes… estoy lleno de odio, y yo solo deseo caer.- confesó Naruto con pesar, pero fue esta vez mito la que puso su mano en su hombro.

- **Por la muerte de esa chica de pelo rosa ¿no? Ese chiquillo uchiha… la mató… y tú la amabas.** \- afirmó, asintiendo de vuelta Naruto.

-Sakura chan lo era todo para mí… y él la mató sin más miramientos. Me pregunto el por qué, si hay alguna explicación para todo esto… pero Kurama me lo ha dejado claro: no la hay. Solo sé que está muerta…

- **Y tú has decidido llevar eso a cuestas, aunque realmente no tengas la más mínima culpa…** \- concluyó la ojivioleta, para luego mirar a Karin, que a lo lejos seguía estudiando… pero, cada cierto tiempo, miraba a Naruto con ansiedad. Seguramente había notado su tristeza con su ojo de Kagura, estaba enfocándolo en él todo el tiempo, incluso ya se había ganado un par de reprimendas de Mito al fallar en sus trazos de fuinjutsu por estar demasiado distraída. Se notaba que esa chica quería estar a su lado, ayudándolo… y que Naruto seguía ciego a todo. Suspiró… qué fácil sería todo en una situación normal, y que complicado era…- **Mira Naruto kun, no puedo ayudarte a salir de esto. Tienes que hacerlo tú, y yo no tengo las herramientas para aligerarte esa carga. Pero, si me permites un consejo, el tiempo todo lo cura. Eres joven, y eres una buena persona, no te cierres al mundo. Deja que quién quiere cuidarte y aligerarte esa carga, lo haga… memento mori (recuerda que morirás)… carpe diem (aprovecha el día).**

Naruto asintió ante ese último consejo, pero antes de que pudiese decir nada, su maestra se levantó y se fue, excusándose con que necesitaba meditar para recuperar energía tras su pelea. Debía de estar realmente cansada, porque era la primera vez que se saltaba la rutina de entrenamiento de sus jóvenes alumnos. Así que Naruto se quedó pensando en lo que le había dicho Mito… ¿y si se estaba hundiendo en ese océano de odio por cargar con una mochila llena de culpa? Desde la muerte de Sakura, se odiaba a sí mismo. Con intensidad, tanto o más que a Sasuke. La prometió que nadie la haría daño. Que la protegería. Y falló en su promesa… la primera vez en su vida que fallaba. No había segundas oportunidades, no había peros. Había fallado. Y mito tenía razón en una cosa: si quería frenar a Sasuke, debía de llegar a un equilibrio. Estaba ciego, roto mentalmente y sin recursos, no podía permitirse el lujo de llorar en ese momento. Debía de hacer lo que hacía siempre: rehacer sus trincheras, cavar más hondo y defenderse. Sobrevivir, ese era su talento. Abrir un camino aunque fuese cavando con sus propias manos, enfrentarse con solo 5 años a una aldea entera y ganar. No tener miedo. Aunque era difícil… ¿Cómo no tenerlo? ¿Cómo luchar contra esa sensación de asfixia si estaba solo? No te cierres al mundo… ¿a qué se refería mito?

-E… ¿estás bien, Naruto kun?- preguntó Karin, a su espalda, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Naruto no se giró, solo sonrió en señal de que la había oído. No dejaba de estar ciego, pero, inexplicablemente, captaba el aroma de Karin como ninguno. Era dulce, le recordaba a la naturaleza… era agradable.

-Si… solo estaba pensando…- confesó, mientras la pelirroja se sentaba a su lado y empezaba a atenderle algunos rasguños de su pelea, los que todavía no había regenerado el chakra del kiuby. Lo hacía sin avisar, simplemente se acercaba a él y le curaba. Quizás sabía que, si preguntaba, el uzumaki pensaría en el bienestar de ella y la diría que estaba bien… quizás lo hacía porque no admitiría un no por respuesta y quería ahorrarse darle un capón… quizás por ambas. Naruto lo agradecía en cualquier caso, y no podía evitar pensar que le recordaba a alguien cuando le cuidaba así… toda la infancia se la pasó deseando que alguien le curase las heridas en lugar de tener que hacerlo solo.- ¿Sabes que no tienes que curarme si estás cansada de tus clases de sellado, no?- preguntó, deseoso de asegurarse de que su pariente no se excediese.

-¿Sabes que como vuelvas a hacer preguntas estúpidas duermes a la intemperie en lugar de en la tienda, no?- contestó en bromas la uzumaki mientras curaba un trozo de piel arrancada del pómulo del rubio, aunque a lo mejor no bromeaba tanto… esa tienda de campaña ya era de ambos, dormían ahí cada noche. La uzumaki agradecía el calor que desprendía el rubio, el rubio agradecía la compañía y que le ayudase con su visión en esos momentos del día. Y, en caso de que el tontorrón se pasase de listo (en el mal sentido, en el bueno…podían negociar…), esa tienda sería solo de Karin, lo llevaba claro Naruto.- ¿te ha reñido mucho Mito sama por… eso?- cuestionó con interés, intentando averiguar la causa de la tristeza del ojiazul. Cada vez que lo sentía triste, preguntaba. Le interesaba saber. Aunque tuvo un pequeño momento de duda al nombrar el momento en que Naruto desarrolló el manto. La asustaba esa faceta de su Naruto, era salvaje. Animal. Era él, y a la vez no lo era. No la gustaba verle así.

-Ah, no, tú tranquila… es solo… que no estoy acostumbrado a tener charlas tan profundas con ella… hablar del amor, de sentimientos…- expuso despreocupadamente el ojiazul, frunciendo el ceño de inmediato Karin.

-No se te habrá… insinuado ¿no?- inquirió con un tono celoso la pelirroja. Porque la uzumaki, cuando se notaba amenazada en esos terrenos, perdía por completo su lado analítico. Era una fiera, simplemente, capaz de golpear a quien fuese (La actual mizukage podía atestiguarlo). Incluida a la pervertida roba hombr… perdón, pervertida abusadora de invidentes que tenía por maestra. Pero la reacción de sorpresa de Naruto la indicó que su madre tenía razón… "genio vivo, mente lenta"

-¿mito? No fastidies, esa mujer me da miedo… incluso mi biju se lo tiene…- confesó entre risas Naruto, riendo Karin con él mientras Kurama gruñía en su interior. Por un momento, Karin se quedó observando su sonrisa… era atractiva, con ese mentón fuerte, esos dientes blancos… y tanto se quedó observándolo, que estuvo en silencio unos segundos. Y Naruto puede que no pudiese ver, pero podía pensar. Y en ese momento pensaba en que su risa sonaba preciosa. Dirigió sus ojos sin vida hacía dónde intuía que provenía ese gesto de la uzumaki, intentando imaginar ese aspecto. Pero luego se avergonzó, pensando que Karin debía de estar incómoda con él mirándola en silencio…- Bu… bueno, ya que tenemos algunas horas libres, podríamos descansar…- intentó excusarse, dandole la escapatoria perfecta a la fémina para que no estuviese incómoda. O esa era su intención.

-S… si…- Karin se sonrojó cuando Naruto la sacó de sus pensamientos, y luego dibujó una expresión decepcionada en su rostro mientras se levantaba a toda prisa. Naruto estaba incómodo, seguro que se había dado cuenta de que ella se le había quedado mirando y había intentado salir de ahí con esa última frase… se había prometido ponerle un tope a su febril imaginación, pero le era muy difícil…- espera, te… te ayudo a levantarte.- ofreció la ojirroja, tendiéndole la mano desde arriba. Naruto la tomó con delicadeza con su mano derecha, notando Karin la calidez de su tacto, y se impulsó para ponerse en pie. Pero, mientras lo hacía, el rubio palpó sin querer con sus largos dedos el antebrazo de Karin, no dejaba de tener una mano mucho más grande que la de la pequeña mujer, y notó algo extraño. Karin intentó apartarse con disimulo, pero Naruto no la dejó, acercando su mano libre a la piel de la ojirroja.

-Que… ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó el uzumaki mientras surcaba un extraño relieve con forma de semicírculo irregular en la piel de la chica de lentes. Poco a poco entendió de qué se trataba.

-N… nada…- repuso con un hilo de voz la uzumaki, lamentando su descuido internamente. Siempre tapaba sus cicatrices, siempre las envolvía en vendas para que nadie las viese… pero, desde que estaba en Uzu, había descuidado esa costumbre. Convivía con una maestra que se mostraba total y absolutamente indiferente ante ellas, y el chico que le interesaba que no las viese era ciego, ergo creía que podía relajarse. Tomarse un respiro, lo cierto es que siempre le incomodaba estar con los brazos envueltos, se sentía como una puta momia. Pero no había contado con que Naruto llegase a tocarla en una de ellas y se diese cuenta… El rubio comenzó a palpar la cicatriz, haciéndolo con suavidad, pasando sus dedos con cuidado, como memorizando cada detalle, cada surco.

-Son… cicatrices de mordiscos…- expuso con un tono serio, frunciendo el ceño. Karin iba a apartarse, pero el agarre de Naruto hablaba bien claro: no te muevas. Además, su ojo de Kagura la indicaba algo extraño… se esperaba una reacción de asco de Naruto, de repulsa. Pero, en lugar de eso, lo notaba furioso. Y no con respecto a ella… con respecto al origen de esas cicatrices. Una furia que aumentaba a medida de que descubría otra… y otra… y otra… y solo había examinado el antebrazo. Tal era su furia, que sus ojos se volvieron rojos, permitiéndole verlas, y enfureciéndole mas.- **¿Kabuto?** \- preguntó, tragando grueso la ojirroja. Estaba enfureciéndose... ¿y si se descontrolada ahora, con mito lejos? Sintió algo de miedo… hasta que vio como la miraba. No la juzgaba, no la odiaba. La miraba con intensidad, como traspasándola, fijamente a sus orbes. Tenía su furia controlada, algo la decía que no estaba en peligro… que podía confiar en él.

-N… no…- comenzó a explicar, relajándose ante el tacto del uzumaki.- Fue en kusagakure… mi… mi sangre tiene un poder curativo muy elevado. Cuando alguien me muerde y bebe mi sangre se regenera con rapidez de sus heridas, recarga su chakra… es como un kekkei genkai. Así te curé después de luchar contra Sakura san.- explicó la ojirroja. Normalmente se habría frenado ahí, pero algo dentro de ella la impulsaba a confiar. A compartir la carga de su pasado con ese chico que parecía ver en ella como si fuese un libro abierto. Era como si… la entendiese.- Mi… mi madre también lo tenía… y la mordieron hasta la muerte. Y entonces pasaron a usarme a mi…- explicó, comenzando a aguársele los ojos. El recuerdo de su madre en ese estado, exsanguinada, pálida, tirada desnuda en el suelo como si fuese un fardo, la atormentaba. Y Naruto lo percibió, puesto que comenzó a abrazarla, sintiéndose más segura Karin dentro de su llanto. Se abrazó también a él, soltándolo todo.- Tengo cada brazo y pierna, y todo el torso, cubiertos de esas cicatrices… intenté ocultarlas con un henge, pero es mucha piel y esfuerzo, no puedo hacerlo todo el tiempo… y cada vez que las veo me acuerdo de cómo murió mi madre…- sollozó, afirmando el abrazo Naruto.

- **¿Quieres dejar de tenerlas?** \- preguntó con un tono neutro, abriendo los ojos Karin con sorpresa.

-Na… Naruto… no puedo eliminarlas, ni mordiéndome a mí misma se me quitan…

- **Tú confía en mí… ¿quieres dejar de tenerlas?** \- volvió a preguntar con una ligera sonrisa, y ella, guiada por ese gesto, se permitió ser sincera y asentir. Daría lo que fuese por dejar de tenerlas. Naruto dispuso su mano derecha sobre su pecho, y la miró fijamente con esos orbes rojos.- **Te dolerá… pero confía en mí, será poco tiempo**.- Karin asintió, preparándose para lo que fuese a hacer el rubio.

Afirmó su frente contra el pecho del rubio y asintió, lista para todo. La mano del jinchuriki comenzó a brillar, envolviéndose en el chakra rojo, y pasando a Karin. La uzumaki ahogó un grito, y cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir ese chakra entrar en ella. Ardía, dolía, y no era nada de cantidad en comparación con lo que usaba Naruto… ¿Cómo podía soportar esta sensación? Escocía, deseaba que acabase cuanto antes. Esos segundos se le hicieron eternos, pero, igual de repentinamente que empezó, se terminó. Y la ojirroja no se sentía diferente. ¿Habría fallado lo que intentó el rubio? Iba a preguntarle, pero, al subir la vista, se fijó en su propio brazo, en su piel algo tostada completamente tersa, sin cicatrices. Limpia. Se miró con una expresión de sorpresa ese brazo, para luego hacerlo con el otro, y palparse piernas y torso. Ya no tenía cicatrices. Estuvo unos segundos parada, sin entenderlo. Que… ¿Qué le había hecho Naruto? Mil emociones se cruzaron en su mente, mientras asimilaba lo que acababa de suceder. Nunca había visto su cuerpo sin esas marcas, y ahora estaba libre. Al fin.

-Pero… ¿pero que…? ¿Cómo…?- miró al rubio, que volvía a tener sus zafiros heridos sin visión, y respiraba más relajado.

-Chakra rojo… El chakra de Kurama tiene muchas utilidades, y me alegra que una de ellas sea esta… capacidad regenerativa avanzada, puede hasta reponer piel y huesos dattebayo. No lo controlo del todo, más bien lo suele hacer Kurama cuando le apetece y por eso solo tengo ojos cuando uso su chakra con más fuerza, pero con el entrenamiento puedo hacer cosas sencillas como estas…- expuso el jinchuriki, mientras Karin intentaba ordenar su mente dentro de la euforia. Encima creía que era sencillo…

-¿Cómo lo has hecho? Ni mi kekkei genkai puede quitar esas heridas… deja las cicatrices, repara lo esencial… pero tu chakra lo repara hasta dejarlo perfecto…

-Sinceramente, no sé cómo funciona, solo sé lo que hace… sin esa habilidad no podría ni haber pisado la calle tras mi primera paliza…- confesó el rubio, cortándose de inmediato la euforia de karin. ¿Cómo que no podría haber pisado la calle? Se… ¿se refería a que él también…?

-Tú… ¿tú también tuviste…?- Naruto asintió con serenidad, dibujándose una mueca de dolor en el rostro de la ojirroja.- Enséñamelas…

-Ya no las tengo karin, las regeneré…

-Me da igual, muéstramelas con chakra.

-No es agradable karin…- intentó excusarla Naruto. Él se las había visto más de una vez, recreándolas externamente con chakra… recordaba que las primeras veces tembló del asco, pero aún así lo hacía, no dejaba de ser su auténtico aspecto. Después de cada paliza memorizaba las heridas antes de que el kiuby las reparase, reteniendo su imagen en la mente. Esas cicatrices eran un mapa de cada maltrato sufrido, de cada ataque de sus conciudadanos, y solo gracias al chakra rojo había podido eliminarlas. El chakra rojo le regeneraba cada corte, cada hueso roto, y lo llevaba haciendo desde que tenía memoria. Visiblemente no las tenía y ya no había rastro de ellas, ni tan siquiera ba chan y Sakura chan se hacían una idea de cuantas podía recrear, de cuantas había sufrido, pero Naruto se acordaba de cada una. Puesto que todo el mundo negaba lo que le habían hecho, y que desde su victoria frente a pain había una especie de ley no escrita del olvido, ese recuerdo de sus cicatrices era la única forma de constatar que lo que sufrió era real. Puede que les hubiese perdonado, pero no iba a olvidarlo jamás. Si lo hiciese, no podría evitar que otro niño sufriese como él.

-Naruto…- el que omitiese el kun hizo temer al pobre rubio. Karin solo omitía el kun cuando se enfadaba…- has visto las mías. Lo justo es que vea las tuyas.- expuso con un tono serio, y Naruto no pudo rebatir esa lógica. Quizás incluso fuese lo mejor… quizás ella vería esas heridas y se alejaría de él, poniéndose al fin a salvo.

-Está bien…- concedió el rubio, usando el chakra rojo para mostrar esas cicatrices.

Solo tenía que recordarlas, y ese chakra haría el resto. Incluso Kurama colaboraría, al kitsune le encantaba recordarle su infancia, mostrarle al mundo lo que le habían hecho a su jinchuriki, una especie de broma macabra… "quod somos, ho queritis", o lo que somos, lo seréis vosotros. Traducido del idioma de Kurama, estas cicatrices las sufrirán vuestros hijos shinobi de konoha en cuanto me libere. Y ahora estaba más dispuesto aún a ayudar, seguramente esa chiquilla le vería herido y se alejaría del horror, aislando más a su anfitrión y dándole más poder al zorro. Sobre la piel del rubio comenzaron a aparecer cada una de las marcas que le habían provocado sus compatriotas a lo largo de su vida, así como las cicatrices de misiones. Pero estas últimas eran realmente anecdóticas. En su rostro, la cicatriz en sus ojos se unió a otras tantas en nariz, pómulos, frente, todas de diferente tamaño y edad. Karin pudo ver a través de los restos de su roída camiseta como su torso y brazos también se cubrían de esas marcas, algunas más profundas, otras solo ligeras, todas ellas dolorosas aún así. Incluso en su pecho estaba escrito con cortes el kanji "demonio".

Cicatrices provocadas durante los ensayos de las cacerías del clan inuzuka en las que le usaban como cebo, durante los ataques de los hyuuga para practicar con su byakugan, los aburame con los insectos, los nara, los akimichi… realmente, Naruto había contribuido muchísimo al entrenamiento de las nuevas generaciones ninja de la hoja, muy a su pesar. Había en su cuerpo más zonas de piel dañadas que limpias. Con todas sus cicatrices expuestas, el uzumaki se centró en la reacción de Karin. No podía verla, pero si oírla, sentir su respiración. Escuchó un lamento ahogado… seguramente se había tapado la boca del horror nada más verle así. Era… repulsivo, entendía esa reacción. Una muestra del lado oscuro del ser humano. Seguramente la ojirroja saldría corriendo y no volvería a verla. Huiría, y Naruto no la culparía jamás. Nadie soportaría su auténtico aspecto, Kurama se lo había advertido cada vez que se miraba así en el espejo. Y Naruto, muy a su pesar, le dio la razón en ese momento, y se esforzó en no sufrir dolor. Era lo mejor… aunque le doliese alejar a esa persona valiosa, de las pocas que tenía en ese momento. Sin embargo, sintió de pronto el contacto de las suaves manos de Karin, recorriendo esas viejas heridas. Lo hacía con delicadeza, como él hizo con las de ella, una por una. La sentía llorar, pero no se iba. Se quedaba.

-To… todas estas… te hicieron todas estas… por… por eso no te asustaban las mías…- balbuceó, centrada en memorizar cada una de esas heridas. Por eso le notaba cercano, por eso confiaba en él… porque eran iguales. Ambos del mismo clan, ambos con ese pasado terrible, ambos con cientos de cicatrices en su cuerpo. Y ambos solos… hasta ahora. Le acariciaba porque quería decírselo, y las palabras no salían de su garganta. Quería mandarle un mensaje: estaré contigo, porque somos iguales. Aunque fuese al mismísimo infierno, ella le seguiría. Y Naruto, por un instante, lo percibió y se permitió ser débil. Un momento para volver a sentirse humano… en paz. Lo necesitaba, lo anhelaba… cada vez que olía su perfume, cada vez que le curaba, cada vez que bromeaban… una parte de él deseaba ser débil.

-No me asustaron tus cicatrices, pero no por las mías… no me asustaron porque nada me asustará jamás de ti.- confesó, y ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras él la rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos. No estaba acostumbrada a esas muestras de cariño, Naruto era para ella algo nuevo. Era calor, aún en esa isla fría, aún con todo lo vivido. Era… era compañía. Y algo más profundo… Se quedó observando ese rostro, envuelta en él, pensando en lo mucho que quería acercarse aún más. Quería ir despacio, quería no atosigar al rubio, que bastante tenía con lo que le ocurría… pero en ese momento no iba a ser capaz. Quería expresarle lo mucho que me importaba, y solo se le ocurría una forma. Se acercó a esos labios, y los besó. Su primer beso voluntario… hace meses creía que sería para Sasuke, y ahora se alegraba de que no fuese así. Se esperaba que Naruto se apartase, que se aislase como hacía siempre que ella intentaba acercarse… pero no lo hizo. Correspondió el beso, y Karin sintió su corazón vibrar como nunca. Sentía en él con su ojo de Kagura alivio, júbilo… felicidad. Al fin podía darle un respiro en esta cruzada auto impuesta. Pero, mientras sus labios contactaban con los de Naruto, mientras sentía esos brazos apretarla, también percibió otras emociones. Percibió ansiedad, miedo… y mucha culpa. Naruto necesitaba más tiempo. La pelirroja rompió el ósculo de inmediato, quedándose pegada al ojiazul, que dibujó una expresión apenada.

-Lo… lo siento…- se disculpó el rubio, que en ese momento se estaba reprochando mentalmente no estar centrado. Sentía dos sensaciones contrapuestas: ganas de golpearse por no seguir con ese ósculo, por no permitirse ese respiro… y ganas de golpearse por haberlo permitido, por tener ese momento de debilidad. Por dejar de lado un segundo su objetivo. Y sobre todo, por una cosa…- Yo… yo quiero estar contigo… me haces sentir bien. Pe… pero no te conviene estar conmigo, todo el que se acerca a mí sufre y muere…- recordó las palabras de mebuki haruno durante el funeral de la pelirrosada… lo dicho, no le reprochaba nada a esa mujer, todo lo contrario.- Ero sennin, mis padres, Sakura chan… todo el que…- no pudo seguir, puesto que Karin le interrumpió con un nuevo ósculo, uno ligero, lo justo para callarle.

-Shh… te repetiré lo que te dije en su momento… soy mayorcita, sé cuidarme sola. Así que no me moveré de aquí, yo cuidaré de ti. Quiero ayudarte, y sé que ahora tienes problemas y no estás preparado… sé que estás sufriendo.- envolvió el varonil cuello de Naruto con sus brazos, acercando su rostro al del rubio.- Pero quiero ayudarte, de verdad. Al igual que tú has compartido mis cicatrices, yo lo haré con las tuyas… y lo haré el tiempo que haga falta. Es una promesa, y yo siempre las cumplo.- Iba a seguir con su discurso, Naruto la iba a contestar, cuanto una voz surgió al otro lado del claro de entrenamiento. Seis encapuchados aparecieron de la nada, quedándose estáticos frente a la pareja.

-Hubo otra pobre chica que lo intentó hacer, que confió en él… - expuso una de las figuras, una mujer adulta a primera vista. No podía discernir mucho de ella, pero su ojo de Kagura le revelaba una marca de chakra familiar, muy parecida a una que había visto recientemente.- Y ese monstruo la mató.- acusó, destilando ira en cada sílaba.

-Era tu compañera de equipo… y la mataste.- expuso otra figura con la misma ira y dolor, de más altura que el resto.

-Eres un demonio…- expuso otra más, hablando las tres restantes a continuación, de un tono más joven.

-Ella se merecía vivir…

-… tú no…

-Y te lo haremos pagar…- Karin se dispuso en posición de combate, mientras Naruto los miraba con el ceño fruncido, estático.

-Na… Naruto kun… ¿Quiénes…?- iba a preguntar Karin, pero se frenó de inmediato. Naruto contemplaba con odio a las seis figuras, percibiendo Karin una inmensa ira y dolor en su interior. Sus ojos se tornaron rojos como la sangre mientras apretaba sus garras afiladas contra sus palmas, haciéndose sangrar. Con el simple olor y el sonido de su voz los había identificado, pero al verlos ya confirmó sus sospechas.

- **Esperaba que el sádico de Sasuke enviara a los mejores asesinos… pero no podía imaginarme que os enviaría a vosotros…** \- anunció, mientras Kurama en su interior rugía del gusto. Ese uchiha era ruin, un auténtico monstruo… enviar a matar a Naruto a Tsunade Senju, Kakashi hatake, Yamato, Sai, Kiba inuzuka y Rock lee… Los últimos que vieron con vida a Sakura haruno, liderados por la abuela oficiosa de su jinchuriki. Oh si, esto se ponía… interesante.

* * *

 **Y fin, otro cliff hunger xD Pero el capitulo de hoy lo pedia a gritos, tuve que incluso trasladar la parte de Sasuke al siguiente para que no me quedase kilometrico. Hoy ha sido puro uzushiogakure, una preparacion para la acción.**

 **Sobre la primera parte... Kurama en modo sabio mola, asi que le estoy dando rienda suelta. Cinico, cruel, y muy instructivo, ¿o me direis que no os chocaba que TODOS los malos de Naruto salvo kaguya fuesen en realidad buenos manipulados? era una forma de ver el mundo muy inocente, aqui no ocurre eso. Y luego, naruto con el manto de tres colas... oleis eso? es el power up acercandose! Naruto puede convertirse en un dios del chakra, tener el poder del demonio definitivo, pero para eso... debera de convebcerlo de ayudar. Lo lograra?**

 **Tocando el Kuramito... queria desarrollarlo desde hace mucho. Ya teneis una explicacion cigerente de por que Uzu cayo pero no sobrevivió nadie practicamente. Siempre que leo una historia que trate la caida de Uzu me pregunto, ¿y mito, con el kiuby sellado, no tenia nada que decir? Aqui la teneis desatada. Y de paso, se explica toda su relacion, como podeis ver es un drama, y Kurama es la victima. De ahi que la odie... y que tenga esos gestos de cariño con ella. Que? si sasuke tiene su corazoncito, kurama tb xD**

 **Y por ultimo... NARUKARIN. Si, ya ticaba darles un empujon, y decidi usar sus cicatrices como nexo. Sus historias son muy parecidas, no podia dejarlo sin tocar. Naruto la cura, ella le cura, es bonito. Aunque han llegado los asesinos de Sasuke a separarlos, ¿creiais que el uchiha no iba a moverse? y ya vereis cuando descubráis por que no ha ido el propio sasuke... sera el siguiente capitulo, hasta emtonces estaré en "eres mia". Un saludo y nos leemos!**


	8. Silencio

Cap7: silencio.

 **Buenas! Aqui estamos de nuevo con "la oscuridad en ti", y encima con un capitulo cargadito. Ya lo dije en el anterior capitulo: pasamos del ecuador y entramos en la recta final. Teóricamente solo quedan 3/4 capitulos a parte de este, todo depende de si se hacen largos o no. Porque lo cierto es que este me quedo mas largo de lo que esperaba, pero es que el guion lo exigia... cuando lo leais lo entendereis. Disfrutar, yo paso a los review:**

 **BLUEPENCIL29:** hola! Pues te agradezco la ilusion (tu tranquilo, no dejare jamas una historia sin concluir, si pongo un capitulo, tendra un final), a ver, no me referia a que no me guste esta pareja, todo lo contrario (encajan MUY bien), pero yo les veo mas como una pareja familiar, una especie de relación de hermanos. A naruto le queda muy bien una hermanita responsable y pervertida a su lado. Si creo que no hay un solo fic en mi tablon en el que aparezca karin y no viva con el rubio xD Y Si, ese es el clasico esquema de un narukarin, y la razon por las que me he perdido tantos de ellos: no aguanto el Sasusaku. Solo he podido leer uno, familia uzumaki de uzumakiNA (excelente, por su no lo has leido), y es porque considero a esa pareja una apologia a la violencia de genero. Para demostrarlo, solo te hare una pregunta: que te encaja mas con Sasuke canonico y su forma de tratar a Sakura, ¿la de este fic o lo de boruto? incluso lo de boruto es calificable como maltrato joder XD

Y si, el clan uzumaki lo dejo kishimoto TOTALMENTE de lado. Si te fijas, solo ha desarrollado los de los doujutsu oculares, se nota quienes son sus favoritos. Para lo que hicoeron en el canon, que naruto fuese descendiente de un clan random (es decir, namikaze), pero bueno, ya es tarde. Ahora en boruto tenemos hyuuga a mansalva, un clan que no me gusta una mierda si te soy sincero...

Y mira que me jode, viendo todo lo que has escrito, contestarte con solo una frase a tu parte final, pero no tengo ni idea de que fic es ese. Hay muchas ibras de arte por ahi perdidas en internet, y otras tantas se borran y las perdemos... es una pena. Si lo encuentras avisame, que esos fic siempre me llaman la atencion. Te aportan otro punto de vista, y eso viene muy bien para escribir nuevas historias. En fin, siento no serte de ayuda, espero que el capitulo de hoy te compense un poco. Un saludo y disfruta.

 **CristobalMonroy1999:** saludos! Pues si, la clave aqui es que kurama tiene su parte de razon, por lo que cada vez que habla con naruto, naruto ve temblar sus convicciones. ¿A ti te ha parecido que kurama ha mentido a naruto de momento? ironicamente, no. Ademas, algo que me chocó mucho en la serie es que tenemos 690 capitulos en los que se describe a kurama como el demonio del odio, el ser mas poderoso del continente... y al final resulta que todo el mundo puede vencerle. Madara, Obito, Pain, Kushina, Minato, Sasuke... Aqui pongo lo que creo que debio de haber sido el pj de kurama: un demonio con muy pocos rivales capaces de vencerlo, y un enemigo y a la vez aliado de naruto.

Si, el kuramito es una pareja que queria trabajar desde hace mucho. Mito es un pj que me encanta, por diseño, historia... es un placer meterla aqui fuera de un harem masivo. Hoy vas a tener un buen momento kuramito. Y sobre el narukarin... exacto, tienen muchas cosas en comun, podria haberlo hecho con las cicatrices, con su clan, con su infancia solitaria... pero me gusto el detalle de las cicatrices, asi que opte por ellas. Y si, hay un capitulo en KnK sobre el narusaku y las cicatrices, pero en ese caso no es que las tengan ambos, es que la que cura siempre esas cicatrices de Naruto es Sakura (innegable, por mucho que algunos quieran borrarlo...).

Y sobre sasuke... espera al final de hoy... xD Un saludo y disfruta!

 **Kirito720:** Hola! ya te echaba de menos aqui y en eres mia, no me gusta actualizar sin tener un review tuyo! Si, el kuramito era algo que queria desarrollar hace mucho... si te acuerdas, le hice un guiño en Fjaka (ese ending con kurama viajando en el tiempo para joder a sasuke... y a Mito de una forma mucho mas cariñosa XD). Y hoy vas a tener un Kuramito intenso, ya veras!

Pues si, el sasuke de aqui es un cabron bueno. Y si tambien a lo de que puede beneficiar a naruto... pero realmente, es que a Sasuke le da igual. Ahora mismo, el uchiha lo tiene todo, se puede permitir perder gente... hoy vas a ver como ve el lo de enviar a esos seis a por naruto, digamos que puede repetirlo varias veces, y cada vez mas cruel. Hoy le vas a ver moverse, y el que viene... el que viene le veras divirtiendose muchisimo.

No esperes mas, aqui lo tienes, disfrutalo! Un saludo!

 **DeathAlex5978:** buenas! Tu tranquilo hombre, lo importante es que te guste el capitulo! Si, ya tocaba ese beso, y la cosa se calentaria mas si no fuese por los... invitados... Y sasuke te parece un hijo de puta? si todavia le quedan muchos capitulos para que le odies mas :P

Aqui tienes, disfrutalo porque hoy viene cargado. Un saludo!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **aaaaaaaaaaa** \- Ser sobrenatural, dios, invocación hablando

- ** _aaaaaaaaaaa_** \- Ser sobrenatural, dios, invocación pensando.

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: Desde luego, no soy masashi kishimoto camuflado. Lo siento. El mundo Naruto le pertenece y se lo vende a quien quiera, actualmente está con boruto buscando algo de originalidad mientras plagia el argumento del Naruto original. Yo solo pongo esta historia en circulación, sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

 _"El silencio es quizás el más fuerte de los ruidos"_

- **Esperaba que el sádico de Sasuke enviara a los mejores asesinos… pero no podía imaginarme que os enviaría a vosotros…** \- anunció, mientras Kurama en su interior rugía del gusto.

Karin miró al rubio con sorpresa, y luego a esas seis figuras, que procedieron a quitarse las capuchas al ver que habían sido descubiertos. La pelirroja frunció el ceño, conocía a cinco de ellos, a todos salvo a esa mujer adulta de cabello rubio con una marca de chakra familiar: eran los shinobi que la llevaron a konoha tras ese intento de asesinato de Sasuke. Ese peligris era el sensei de Naruto, y se mostró en todo momento preocupado por el inconsciente rubio en ese viaje a la hoja; así como el hombre de pelo castaño y protector facial, que parecía ser también un ex superior del ojiazul. Los otros le parecieron amigos de Naruto, a juzgar por los sentimientos que le transmitieron durante ese trayecto. Entonces… ¿Por qué ahora le transmitían esa ira? Contrastaba como el fuego y el hielo si lo comparabas con el dolor de Naruto. Y esa mujer rubia, que centraba toda la atención del jinchuriki, emitía aún más instinto asesino. ¿Qué les había pasado? No la costó mucho enlazar la frase de Naruto con el combate contra Sakura en el castillo uchiha… Sasuke era un hijo de la gran puta. Esclavos del sharingan. Y encima no detectaba en ellos los sellos del edo tensei, así que no podían atacarlos con todo… estaban vivos, eran los amigos de Naruto. Su muerte sería definitiva en caso de darse. Cuando apareció una veintena más de figuras, todos shinobi renegados que les miraban con una sonrisa maliciosa, entendió que estaban bien jodidos. Y encima no era capaz de ubicar a Mito ni con su ojo de Kagura, estaba literalmente desaparecida.

-Tú…- dijo destilando ira en cada letra esa mujer de cabello rubio, endureciendo el rostro Naruto.

- **Baa chan…** \- contestó el rubio, sorprendiéndose aún más Karin. Esa mujer… ¿era Tsunade Senju? Eso explicaba su firma de chakra, compartían origen familiar al ser esa mujer nieta de su actual maestra. Y por las conversaciones con el ojiazul sabía que esa mujer significaba muchísimo para él… ¿En serio Sasuke había enviado a la última figura familiar del rubio a matarlo?

-Ni se te ocurra llamarme así…- le espetó con rabia la ojimiel, apretando los puños.- ¿Cómo pudiste engañarme tanto tiempo? Te quería de verdad, te quería como un puto nieto, tanto como a ella… ¡Y tú la mataste!- acusó al uzumaki, que abrió sus orbes rojos con dolor. El que la única figura materna que le quedaba en el mundo le acusase así era doloroso, aunque fuese una vil mentira. Iba a contestar que el culpable era Sasuke, pero la Senju continuó hablando.- ¡Ni se te ocurra negarlo! Ella salió a buscarte, ¡y tú la mataste! ¿Tanto te costaba aceptar que un jodido monstruo como tú no se merece a alguien que le ame? Y menos a alguien como ella… Jiraiya murió por nada, ¡maldigo el día en que salió a defenderte y nunca volvió!

- **Baa chan, te han manipulado…** \- contestó un afligido Naruto, apretando los puños con rabia y conteniendo como podía la ira.

Notaba a su inquilino removerse, y no era para menos: Sasuke había enviado a sus amigos a matarlo… y sobre todo, a Tsunade baa chan… a lo más parecido que tenía a una madre, su última conexión con su amado padrino… su última conexión con Sakura, ¿Sería capaz de tan siquiera levantar su mano contra ella? Tsunade iba a seguir gritándole llena de rabia, pero de pronto el agua del suelo alrededor de los seis shinobi comenzó a agitarse. Todos creyeron que era agua de lluvia acumulada, el lugar era un entorno húmedo dado a esos charcos… craso error. Seis figuras hechas del líquido elemento aparecieron a la espalda de cada uno de ellos, cada una con el tanto dispuesto para atravesar puntos no vitales e incapacitar… Mito llevaba esperando su oportunidad desde que llegaron los asaltantes, pero no contaba con la habilidad de sus enemigos, o concretamente con la de uno de ellos. Ninguno hizo acto de moverse mientras seis largas ramas de madera espinosa se extendieron desde el suelo, bloqueando el ataque de las figuras y disolviéndolas de un golpe. Una nueva figura de agua apareció tras Naruto y karin, solidificándose hasta adoptar la forma de la Mito original, que miraba con severidad a los asaltantes. El ataque sorpresa por la borda, y ella con poco chakra tras contener a Naruto con dos colas hace unos instantes… con lo tranquila que estaba ella allí sola.

- **Contaba con que mi nieta fuese fuerte, pero no con que uno de ellos tuviese el elemento madera de hashirama kun…** \- expuso Mito, para comenzar a dibujar sellos en un trozo de pergamino con su sangre.- **Uzumaki ninpo: chimamire no Kiri (estilo uzumaki: niebla sangrienta)**.- los sellos brillaron, y de pronto el lugar se vio envuelto en una densa niebla. La niebla de uzushiogakure, uno de sus mecanismos de defensa más efectivos: en esa espesa niebla, nadie podía ver nada… salvo si esa persona es sensor. Como los usuarios del ojo de Kagura, por ejemplo, que podían sentir las emociones de sus enemigos y atacarles sin ser vistos. O como un jinchuriki, que se guiaría por el instinto depredador de su biju. Las grandes naciones shinobi no perdieron a tantos guerreros durante la caída de uzu por nada…- **Esta niebla nos protegerá, quedaros en sus bancos y atacar rápido, no tengáis piedad porque ellos no os la van a dar...**

- **Mi… mito sama… yo… yo no puedo atacarles, ¡son mis amigos, y ella es como mi madre!** \- expuso un tenso Naruto, asintiendo la ex jinchuriki con severidad.

- **Ya lo sé, también es mi nieta… son los seis que han hablado ¿no?** \- Naruto asintió.- **Detecto su chakra alterado, seguramente con alguna clase de genjutsu, y solo conozco uno tan efectivo… vuestro enemigo es muy fuerte si ha podido subyugar a una descendiente de hashirama y mía con su sharingan… seguramente habrá alterado sus recuerdos para que crean que tú mataste a esa chiquilla…** \- expuso la ojivioleta, rememorando la legendaria resistencia al sharingan del clan de su difunto esposo, una resistencia trabajada a base de siglos de luchas contra esos tres tomoes… como el sistema inmunológico ante una enfermedad, el clan Senju había desarrollado inmunidad a ese ojo salvo si se trataba de un sharingan extremadamente poderoso, como el de madara o su hermano Izuna, por ejemplo…- **karin, encárgate de preparar sellos para liberarles del genjutsu. Con un sello fuerte inhibidor de chakra creo que bastará… si suprimes todo el chakra de un cuerpo, eliminas cualquier genjutsu, puesto que también suprimes el del creador de la ilusión… ¿podrás defenderte de los que aparezcan mientras lo haces?**

-Hai, mito sama.- respondió karin, preparando pergamino y pincel y desatando los kunai de su cinturón para facilitar el desenvainado. La pelirroja miró a Naruto con preocupación.- Naruto, te prometo que curaré a todos los que pueda…

- **Hazlo, pero no te arriesgues demasiado, tu vida es más valiosa… y, Naruto… yo solo soy una ínfima parte de la Mito original y no estoy plena de chakra, a duras penas podría darle combate a mi nieta, y el del pelo gris y el del elemento madera parecen fuertes… le necesitaremos a ÉL…** \- ordenó, tragando hondo el rubio.

- **Mito sama, no es una buena idea… no… no estoy estable…**

- **Chiquillo, ni se te ocurra contenerte… y necesitaremos muchas colas, mínimo cuatro…** \- dijo la ojivioleta, abriendo Naruto con miedo sus orbes. ¿Había dicho cuatro?- **Sé que perderás el control, pero no tenemos más remedio. Si no lo damos todo, nos matarán. Yo distraeré al usuario del mokuton, que es el que más daño te puede hacer, e intentaré atraer también a mi nieta… karin intentará liberarlos y estabilizarlos una vez les despaches… seguramente matarás a alguno, pero no tenemos otra, luego yo intentaré traerte de vuelta razonando con Kurama kun…**

- **¡No, tiene que haber otra manera! Quizás pueda hablar con…** \- intentó razonar Naruto, sabedor de que, como sacase su lado más… salvaje… seguramente mataría a todos salvo a Tsunade… pero, antes de que pudiese completar la sugerencia, el suelo se agrietó y destrozó, dispersando la onda del impacto la niebla de algunas zonas y exponiendo a los uzumaki. Pudieron ver a Tsunade con su pierna apoyada en el suelo tras dar una de sus potentes patadas, mientras los otros cinco y los ninja renegados se lanzaban a la carga.

- **¡DÉJATE DE ESTUPIDECES NIÑO, PIENSA EN KARIN!** \- ordenó la jinchuriki original, para luego convertir su tanto en una katana de agua y correr directamente a por yamato y Tsunade, iniciando una intensa lucha cuerpo a cuerpo apoyándose con sus cadenas.

Naruto tragó hondo, pensando en lo que le había ordenado mito. Invocar cuatro colas, convertirse de facto en un monstruo, fusionar su conciencia con Kurama hasta el extremo de comenzar a convertirse en él. Había una enorme diferencia entre el manto de una a tres colas, un manto que, si bien le dañaba, era en cierta manera sobrellevable gracias a su habilidad regenerativa; y el de cuatro o más colas, que le hacía sentir como si se bañase en ácido. La piel se le caía, su cuerpo se deformaba… se convertía literalmente en un monstruo sediento de sangre. No, no iba a convocarlo, y menos aún con Kurama tan fuerte como estaba desde la muerte de Sakura. Naruto tenía una inmensa piscina de odio en su interior, como el zorro la alcanzase, no podría evitar que surgiese la novena cola y se liberase del todo. Invocó el chakra rojo tenue, e intentó combatir desde cerca para incapacitar a sus amigos rápido con su taijutsu. No dejaban de estar hipnotizados, sus movimientos no serían naturales… quizás fuesen más débiles. Kiba apareció frente a él con sus garras, intentando cortarle, pero Naruto las tenía más grandes. Desvió el zarpazo y rasgó el pecho del inuzuka con las suyas, preparándose para patearlo lejos. Pero, a su derecha, un borrón verde le golpeó con fuerza en el costado, obligándole a fijarse con chakra en el suelo para no caer. Invocó un **rasengan** y destrozó una figura cercana de tinta, clavando sus ojos en los de un frío sai.

-Todos los que te rodean mueren…- le dijo, apretando Naruto los colmillos con rabia. Rabia porque tenía razón.- ¿Por qué no te mueres tú también y haces algo bueno por el mundo?- le preguntó. Naruto iba a gritarle, pero una voz grave resonó en su cabeza.

- **Eso Naruto… ¿Por qué sigues remando si te importa tanto que tus amigos mueran?** \- preguntó Kurama, y Naruto apareció en su paisaje mental con una expresión de miedo. Sentía miedo, y no por su rival, o por poder morir. No… en su interior, en la oscuridad de su jaula de madera, Kurama le sonreía mientras arañaba los barrotes de forma lenta con sus afiladas garras… y con una apariencia diferente. La llevaba reservando desde hace mucho… el biju adoraba torturar a su jinchuriki adoptando la forma de su ser más querido, y solo por la promesa con mito se había contenido durante las charlas con el rubio… pero ahora no estaban en esas charlas. Con Mito, adoptaba la de hashirama, una especie de recordatorio de con quien se había casado… con Kushina, primero la de su querido hermano mayor Arashi y después la de su adorado Minato… y con Naruto, la que quería mostrar era la figura de Sakura. Una idéntica a la haruno… en su mayor parte. Sonreía de forma sádica, deformándose su bello rostro con unos ojos de iris rojo y pupila rasgada excesivamente grandes inyectados en sangre unidos a una mandíbula llena de afilados colmillos que supuraba saliva. Una imagen terrorífica que tenía a Naruto fuera de la jaula sin intención alguna de interactuar con el ser…

-¿Qué cojones haces con esa forma?- inquirió con un tono de ira Naruto, revolviéndose el agua a su alrededor, y comenzando a enfriarse el ambiente en el exterior. El chakra rojo quería salir, empujado por el odio de Naruto. No solo el zorro usaba la imagen de Sakura… la animalizaba, creaba un aspecto deforme de ella. Y el biju, viendo que su sonrisa se ensanchó más hasta el extremo de prácticamente privar de mejillas al rostro de la difunta kunoichi, lo sabía.

- **¿Sigues queriendo mi ayuda cachorro? Quizás con la forma de tu Sakura chan seas más proclive a colaborar…** \- dejó caer el kitsune, volviendo a tragar hondo el rubio. Debía de controlarse, el biju quería desestabilizarlo ahora que no podría defenderse correctamente… había olido la sangre tras ver cómo en el exterior Naruto recibía esos insultos hirientes, y ahora quería morder y tomar el mando.

-Si digo que si… ¿les matarás?- cuestionó, intentando dialogar con el zorro. Si accedía a no matarlos, podría barajar hacerlo… confiaba en mito, ella podría evitar la liberación de Kurama… pero el kitsune no borró su sonrisa macabra.

- **Por supuesto… devoraré su carne, cráneos y órganos, empezando por el corazón de la última Senju.** \- Sonrió con demencia Sakura/Kurama, relamiéndose sus afilados colmillos con un gesto lascivo.- **Y después iré a por konoha… mataré a cada hombre, mujer y niño, y apilaré cada cadáver contra las murallas hasta que el peso de los muertos las derribe. Y luego irán el resto de aldeas ninja, Naruto uzumaki…** \- le susurró con esa voz de ultratumba mientras su cabello rosado tapaba todo su rostro salvo esos ojos y esa inmensa boca, sintiendo el rubio como su pelo se erizaba al oírlo. Percibía el odio del kitsune, el poder que emanaba… lo de derribar los muros de konoha por el peso de los muertos lo decía de forma literal…

Tanto estaba centrado en su paraje mental, que abrió un hueco perfecto para el ataque del shinobi que faltaba. Kakashi era un luchador experimentado, un auténtico ninja, y como tal, sabía que debía de ser precavido al atacar. Adquirir información del enemigo, y golpear cuando estuviese débil. Como ahora. Apareció en su distracción frente a él con su **raikiri** dispuesto, apuntando al corazón del indefenso rubio, pero una cadena de diamantina apareció tras Naruto y desvío el golpe, mandando a volar al hatake con un revés. Tras él, y adentrándose en la niebla, pudo ver a karin asintiendo en su dirección, para luego correr lejos de tres enemigos, que la perseguían con sus katanas. Y, al otro lado del claro, un gigantesco dragón de agua de mito era despedazado con el mokuton de yamato mientras la pelirroja esquivaba a duras penas un puñetazo de su nieta. Estaban perdiendo, él debía de romper las tornas… y, cuando vio como Sai asentía a sus compañeros y se deshacía en tinta tras mirar el banco de niebla donde estaba la pelirroja de lentes, Naruto lo decidió… recurriría al zorro. No con cuatro colas, eso jamás… no, lo haría con dos. Con dos podría vencer, sabía que incluso Kakashi lo pasaba mal contra dos colas suyas.

Kiba se lanzó con su gatsuga como una bestia salvaje, intentando golpearlo… pero ya era tarde. Naruto lo detuvo agarrándole con sus dos manos de las muñecas mientras a su alrededor se revolvía y elevaba la tierra y el agua y se formaba el manto de dos colas. Comenzó a hormiguear bajo su piel una sensación sofocante y placentera, inflando sus bobinas de chakra, llenándolo de poder, mientras Kurama cerraba los ojos en su paraje mental y sonreía… por las ventanas entreabiertas es por donde entra el frío… y los monstruos… Dio una patada al inuzuka que lo mandó a volar varios metros, y detuvo con su antebrazo un kunai de Kakashi sin sufrir ninguna herida. Lee apareció a su espalda dispuesto a hacerle el loto primario, pero una de las colas de Naruto le apartó como si fuese una mosca. Tres renegados atacaron de frente con sus katanas, sonriendo Naruto con demencia… insectos patéticos, como si el acero pudiese dañarle. Empujó a Kakashi contra uno de los renegados, y desvío con su otra cola las armas enemigas. De un zarpazo decapitó a uno de sus enemigos, mientras un puñetazo con su otra mano destrozaba la caja torácica del otro. Sintió la sangre salpicar su rostro, y rió al aire con sadismo… como echaba de menos esa sensación. Kakashi y el tercer renegado intentaron atacarlo, y Naruto los envío a volar con todos sus huesos rompiéndose de un simple rugido de viento. Pero el hatake se reservaba una sorpresa… su cuerpo se iluminó y el uzumaki sufrió una descarga eléctrica que le arrancó un rugido de dolor, haciéndole hincar una rodilla… su sensei lo había cargado bien…

-MUERE MONSTRUO.- gritó a la carga kiba, intentando aprovecharse del momento. Monstruo… otro que le llamaba monstruo… otro ningen que osaba mirarle desde arriba. A él, Naruto uzumaki, el destructor de pain, el jinchuriki del biju más poderoso. Lo odiaba… lo aborrecía. Otro insecto que se creía que podría vencer al mismo dios… Naruto lo frenó con sus colas, envolviéndolo como si fuesen serpientes. El inuzuka gritó de dolor al sentir sus huesos crujir y su piel abrasarse por ese chakra tóxico, aunque se calló de inmediato en cuanto Naruto acercó a su rostro esos inmensos colmillos y esos orbes rojos de pupila rasgada. Primera lección de un inuzuka: NUNCA retes a un depredador más grande.

- **Dime kiba… ¿me sigues prefiriendo a mí para el duelo de los exámenes chunnin?** \- preguntó con una sonrisa sádica, tragando grueso el castaño al entender la referencia… Con doce años se jactó de haberle tocado en la previa a ese debilucho de Naruto… su derrota posterior parecía suficiente castigo, pero ahora veía que el rubio se la guardaba todavía. Naruto le soltó con sus colas, y antes de que pudiese reaccionar, lo agarró del pecho con su mano izquierda y le dio un potente puñetazo con su mano derecha. El golpe le habría hecho volar unos cuantos metros, pero la mano izquierda del uzumaki lo mantuvo estático, listo para recibir otro golpe. Un derechazo de Naruto al estómago, y kiba solo pudo escupir sangre… otro al rostro, y varios dientes salieron volando. Algunos compañeros del inuzuka intentaron ayudarle, y cayeron destrozados En un mar de sangre por las colas del jinchuriki, que solo tenía ojos para su presa. Paso a paso, golpe a golpe, llegaron el destrozado y sangrante inuzuka y el frenético Naruto hasta el tronco de un árbol cercano. El uzumaki tomó el rostro de su enemigo y lo estrelló con violencia contra la madera, reventándole la nariz y empapando de sangre la corteza del árbol, para luego arrastrarlo por esa superficie astillada de madera hasta el suelo con sadismo. Y, no contento con ello, cuando el inuzuka solo era una masa temblorosa y sanguinolenta en la base del árbol, pateó su cabeza tan fuerte que agrietó el suelo. El silencio que reinó en el lugar tras ese virulento espectáculo le sentó al rubio como el mayor de los aplausos.- **¿QUIÉN VA AHORA?** \- rugió entre risas al aire.

-Retirada…- ordenó el hatake, desapareciendo entre la niebla y los árboles los asaltantes. Naruto olfateó el entorno, y entendió la jugada…

- ** _Así que las ratas están esperando eh…_** \- pensó el ojiazul al percibir a esos shinobi ocultando su olor y esperando una oportunidad, para luego sonreír. Kakashi era inteligente, y seguramente esos renegados le habrían obedecido… pero sabía de alguien que no obedecería si se enfurecía…- **¡LEE!** \- gritó al aire, apretando los dientes el ninja del spandex desde su rama.- **Siempre llamabas a mi Sakura chan "tu linda flor"… ¿a que no adivinas quien la desfloró?** \- se carcajeó con crueldad, regalando al bosque un gesto obsceno con su lengua. Una parte de él había sufrido de lo lindo al decir eso… pero otra recordaba que ese desgraciado quería follarse a SU hembra, se merecía que le recordasen quién mandaba ahí. Y, vista esa extraña luz verde que asomó de golpe entre los árboles, había acertado. Ahora ya sabía dónde estaba exactamente…

-¡Maldito desgraciado! Esto va por Sakura san, ¡Cuarta puerta abier…!- no pudo completar la técnica, puesto que una garra de chakra rojo atravesó los árboles con fuerza, tomándole del pecho. Salió volando hacia el rubio sin todavía entender lo que pasaba… ¿ese monstruo podía alargar sus garras de chakra? Si no tenía arena, como Gaara… El jinchuriki lo recibió de un potente derechazo, reventándole la mandíbula, y cuando estuvo en el suelo lo golpeó en la rodilla derecha con su garra de chakra, destrozándole la articulación sin remedio e impidiéndole usar sus puertas. Lee gritó de dolor mientras Naruto volvía a rugir al viento.

- **Mírate insecto… sin alas, sin chakra… y sin piel ni ojos dentro de nada…** \- comentó con crueldad el uzumaki, relamiéndose mientras acercaba sus colmillos al sufriente ninja, que se intentaba arrastrar lejos de él. Naruto se rió con fuerza al verle intentar alejarse.- **Vamos, no me jodas, ¿no ibas a ser el mejor shinobi de todos los tiempos? No vales ni para carnada…** \- espetó con crueldad el uzumaki, clavando su garra en la espalda del shinobi del spandex, que gritó de dolor con tanta fuerza que todos los demás asaltantes se quedaron congelados.- **¿LO OÍS GRITAR? ¡Es vuestro puto futuro! Da igual que huyáis, os perseguiré y os aniquilaré… ¡QUE OS SIRVA DE EJEMPLO, SOLO QUIERO DE VOSOTROS VUESTRO DOLOR Y MIEDO!** \- Gritó con soberbia el ojiazul, preparando su garra izquierda para degollar a su presa. Ya ansiaba sentir la sangre de lee escurriéndose por sus dedos, oírle emitir sus últimos gritos, extinguir la vida de un ser tan patético… y luego irían el resto… y luego…

- **Luego konoha…** \- susurró Sakura/Kurama desde su jaula, abriendo los ojos con miedo Naruto en su paraje mental. Sintió unos dedos rozándole el rostro, y tembló por el cálido tacto… cayendo en la cuenta de lo grave de la situación al ver lo que estaba haciendo. Tenía… tenía su garra sobre el cuello de lee, estaba… estaba dispuesto a matarlo. Incluso a beberse su sangre… y una parte de él lo deseaba hacer todavía. Ese desgraciado le ignoró en los exámenes chunnin cuando buscaba un rival digno, solo fijándose en Sasuke… era otro asqueroso ciudadano de konoha que no le respetaba y que parecía vivir para adular al hijo de mil putas de su mejor amigo…

-No… ¡no!- gritó el uzumaki, retrocediendo dos pasos a su espalda. Esa mano era la de Kurama en su forma de Sakura… desde dentro de la jaula… por un paso no se había introducido en ella, sellando el destino del mundo. Él no quería eso, él no quería matar y destruir… no quería pactar con el diablo…

- **¡VAMOS CACHORRO! ¿A qué tienes miedo?** \- preguntó entre carcajadas Kurama.- **Llevas toda tu vida deseando hacer esto, aplicar la ley del talión con cada uno de los que te hizo daño, ¡OJO POR OJO, DIENTE POR DIENTE, SANGRE Y FUEGO PARA EL NIÑO ZORRO DEL ODIO!** \- Naruto retrocedió con terror, mientras a su alrededor flamas naranjas comenzaban a avivarse, el entorno a temblar, y Kurama volvía a su forma real, un zorro de decenas de metros de altura hecho de fuego naranja.- **¡SIENTE EL ODIO RECORRIENDO TUS VENAS! Alimentando cada músculo, dándote el poder del mismísimo Kurama no kitsune, SIENTE MI REGALO DE FUEGO BAJO TUS PIES.** \- rugió, mientras una inmensa flama naranja le arañaba la mejilla, comenzando a verse una intensa luz azul asomar por la herida del jinchuriki… su alma. Kurama le absorbería el alma si le atrapaba. La mandíbula del uzumaki temblaba, presa del terror… Kurama estaba más fuerte que nunca, tanto que podía ejercer su poder fuera de esa jaula.- **DAME DOLOR NARUTO, DAME ODIO Y HAZME MÁS FUERTE. Por tus venas no corre sangre normal, corre mi chakra, corre el odio mas fuerte de todos, ¡VUÉLVETE UNO CONMIGO Y DESTRUYAMOS CADA ALDEA! Libera en el mundo el mayor mal, inúndalo de locura y caos, ¡CONVIÉRTELOS EN SANGRE, HUESO Y CENIZAS COMO DICE EL LEMA DE TU EXTINTO CLAN!** \- rugió, rompiendo uno de los barrotes de la jaula de madera y aproximando su garra al indefenso Naruto, que se intentó alejar de él con un grito de terror.

-¡NO TE ACERQUES!- chilló, pero esa zarpa se aproximaba como un destino inamovible, y no tenía escapatoria… todo era fuego en su paraje mental en ese momento. Fuese a donde fuese, ardería. No, él no quería arder…

- **¡SI QUIERES!** \- gritó el kitsune mientras se acercaba, pero, cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo, una gota de agua cayó sobre el rostro del rubio. Y luego otra… y otra. Una intensa lluvia inundó el lugar, una que no había invocado el jinchuriki y que comenzó a apagar el fuego del zorro. Kurama miró al techo, primero confuso, para luego cerrar los ojos sintiendo cierto olor y temblar de ira.- **MALDITA PUTA, ¡ESTA VEZ NO ME FRENARÁS!** \- rugió con furia, aumentando en intensidad sus llamas. Inmensas columnas de fuego se enfrentaban a intensos aguaceros en una gran batalla mientras Naruto miraba todo temblando en el suelo de su paraje mental. Las llamas de su alrededor fueron extintas por una fuerte ola de agua cristalina, una que tomó forma humanoide de cintura para arriba y se interpuso entre él y el kitsune. Kurama la miró con ira justo antes de ser atravesado por decenas de cadenas de diamantina que surgieron desde el suelo.- **¡QUOD SOMOS HO QUERITIS, AKASHIO (marea roja)!** \- gritó, mientras su fuego se volvía tan intenso que comenzaba a derretir el metal. Una de esas cadenas le rodeó el cuello y tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás, dándole tiempo a esa figura hecha de agua para darse la vuelta hacia Naruto.

-Usa el sello… sochi- le dijo con una voz femenina, tranquila, dulce. El uzumaki no entendía nada, solo podía ver sus ojos, unos intensos orbes de color violeta, y percibir sus emociones. Percibía una gran preocupación por él, culpa, dolor al verle así… y un inmenso amor. Para ese ente, Naruto lo era todo. No sabía quién o qué era, pero la haría caso, era claramente amistosa. Dispuso sus dedos iluminados en azul sobre el tatuaje de su vientre, y aplicó chakra mientras giraba la llave. Decenas de pilares de madera roja descendieron desde el techo sobre el enorme kitsune, que acumulaba tal cantidad de poder que empleó su fuego para combatirlos. Naruto vio como muchos de esos bloques se reducían a cenizas, abrazados por inmensas lenguas de fuego, pero también como otros tanto impactaban sobre el biju. Cinco colas y un brazo fueron aprisionados, así como el torso, y se aproximaban más pilares… Kurama estaba en las últimas. Pero entonces, el agua frente a Naruto se agitó, mirándolo con terror esa mujer.- CUIDADO- gritó, y Naruto abrió sus orbes en el exterior.

Pudo ver a lee inconsciente en el suelo, aunque todavía vivo… a Kakashi a lo lejos junto a algunos renegados… y, frente a él, a una mujer rubia cargando. Tsunade Senju se había escapado del combate contra mito para salvar a su subordinado, y preparaba un golpe con toda su fuerza. Y Naruto no podía esquivarlo, era tarde, solo poner sus brazos en medio. Con cualquier otro eso habría bastado… el manto de chakra era más duro que el mejor acero. Pero el asaltante no era una cualquiera, era Tsunade Senju y su fuerza sobrehumana. Su brazo izquierdo se partió como si fuese de papel, estallando en sangre en una fractura abierta, mientras el derecho se doblaba antinaturalmente al destrozarse el hueso. Su pecho recibió el resto del golpe, partiéndose cuatro costillas y colapsándose un pulmón antes de salir volando hacia atrás. El primer golpe contra el suelo le rompió dos vértebras, y los cinco siguientes hasta frenarse un tobillo, la cadera, varias costillas más… y el cuello, que se giró en un ángulo imposible al aterrizar. Karin gritó del horror, mientras mito volvía a por Tsunade con sus cadenas, intentando evitar que rematase al chiquillo y recibiendo otro potente golpe de vuelta de la senju que la hizo volar hacia los árboles. En su paraje mental, cada pilar se hizo astillas al recibir tal daño su convocante, el agua se agitó con furia, y la luz comenzó a escasear. Naruto cayó al suelo escupiendo sangre, sintiendo un inmenso dolor. Su cuerpo temblaba, víctima de espasmos previos a la muerte… ni karin podría reparar esas heridas. Pero, cuando iba a asumir su destino, sintió como algo le aprisionaba. Una gran garra de fuego le aproximó a la jaula, acercándole al inmenso rostro del kitsune legendario.

- **Mir ist kalt Naruto?** \- preguntó en el idioma de la antigua uzu el zorro mientras se levantaba, un idioma que Kurama sabía desde su estancia en mito, no en vano sus conversaciones con ella fueron en esa lengua; y que Naruto había empezado a aprender esos días como parte de su aprendizaje. Sabía el significado… ¿Tienes frío Naruto? Por supuesto que lo tenía, estaba tiritando incluso a pesar del fuego del zorro. Sentía su cuerpo apagarse, dejar de emitir calor… morirse. Kurama sonrió con sadismo, comenzando a brillar con fuerza entre sus flamas naranjas.- **Recuerda que al otro lado no hay nada, así que el que yo te mate y me apodere de tu cuerpo no es tu mejor opción… mejor vamos a hacerte entrar en calor…**

En el exterior, y tras deshacerse de mito, Tsunade Senju corrió hacia el uzumaki con rapidez, siguiéndola a unos metros Kakashi y algunos renegados. Aún en el suelo, todavía tenía el manto, ese repugnante monstruo todavía estaba vivo… debía de rematarlo, aplastarlo. Por konoha, por el mundo… por Sakura. Su alumna lo hubiese deseado, estaba convencida, la hubiese pedido que destruyese a su asesino de poder hablar con ella. Recordaba nítidamente, con todo lujo de detalles, a ese desgraciado reírse de los ruegos de Sakura, y violarla y torturarla durante horas antes de atravesarla el pecho… la Senju no pudo hacer nada en ese momento, pero ahora sí. Preparó su puño, y se dispuso a volver a golpear a ese cuerpo sanguinolento… pero se frenó de golpe con horror a pocos pasos. El cuerpo del jinchuriki comenzó a levantarse impulsado por sus colas, más muerto que vivo… pero emanando un gran poder. Su cuello cayó hacia un lado de forma grotesca, mientras sus articulaciones se movían como si se tratase de un títere, con la extremidad izquierda colgando de un trozo de carne con el hueso totalmente destrozado… sus brazos volvieron a su lugar, sus heridas abiertas se cerraron, la sangre dejó de manar… y su cabeza volvió a colocarse en su sitio con un crujido que puso los pelos de punta a la Senju. ¿Qué clase de animal era ese niño? No iba a averiguarlo… lanzó su golpe, pero esta vez el rubio se lo paró con su mano desnuda, sin esfuerzo, para luego clavar sus dos globos oculares completamente rojos y desorbitados en ella. Ahora sí que comenzaba a parecerse a un demonio.

- **AAAAHHHRGGGGHHHH**.- gritó Naruto, sintiendo su cuerpo hervir literalmente mientras sus dos colas se dividían en cuatro, experimentando cómo ese chakra rojo le atravesaba cada vena y le destrozaba por dentro. Con tres colas sentía su cuerpo caliente, fruto de la energía acumulada… ahora lo sentía aún más fuerte, casi a punto de explotar.- **MI PIEL ARDE…** \- exclamó, comenzando a caerse su dermis de su cuerpo y a deshacerse en ceniza antes de tocar el suelo. Tsunade apretó los dientes cuando intentó liberar su puño y no fue capaz… su instinto la gritaba que se alejase, pero estaba atrapada.- **MIS OJOS ARDEN…** \- continuó Naruto, sintiendo como sus córneas se derretían en sus cuencas por el calor… pero aún así veía, y más claro que antes incluso. Podía incluso ver el riego sanguíneo de su víctima, acelerado por el latir temeroso del corazón. Pudo contemplar la mueca de asco de Tsunade, seguida de una de dolor cuando el jinchuriki apretó su mano y la destrozó cada hueso sin contemplaciones.- **Mein herz brennt (mi corazón arde)…** \- finalizó en el idioma de uzu tras acostumbrarse a ese fuego, ya sin esa molesta piel cubriendo su verdadero ser, con una mueca espeluznante, una sonrisa dibujada por una boca llena de afilados e irregulares colmillos tan grande que literalmente abarcaba de oreja a oreja. Tsunade contempló al uzumaki con horror: ya no tenía piel, era solo una masa roja donde la sangre, músculos, tendones y el chakra de su biju se mezclaban; y su cara ahora eran dos ojos enormes con un brillo blanco intenso y dos inmensas orejas de zorro acompañadas de una mandíbula cruel. Un monstruo, literalmente.- **Y tú arderás con él… baa chan…** \- declaró con una voz de ultratumba.

La Senju solo pudo dirigir chakra a su frente antes de que el jinchuriki exhalase un intenso aliento flamígero, una inmensa corriente de llamas naranjas que la envolvieron, destrozando su piel y cuerpo mientras ella chillaba del dolor. El chiquillo se mantuvo así unos segundos, quemándola en vida, hasta que tuvo que disolver un ataque a distancia del raiton de Kakashi desde su izquierda con un simple golpe de sus colas. El hatake y el resto reanudaron la ofensiva, intentando salvar a la hokage… inoportuno, ya iba a comerse a esa desgraciada. La última Senju, su último golpe a hashirama… salivaba solo de pensarlo, mejor que el ramen de ichiraku si le apurabas. Pero luego seguiría con su presa, ahora llegaba más comida. Lanzó ese cuerpo humeante y sangrante de Tsunade despectivamente a un lado como si fuese un trozo de ropa mojada, para luego clavar sus ojos de luz blanca en sus nuevos enemigos, que se frenaron de golpe al sentir como les observaba la mismísima encarnación de la muerte. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar ninguno, Naruto ya estaba tomando del cuello al más cercano con sus antinaturales garras y brazos, elevándolo como si no pesase nada. El jinchuriki había pasado a medir en ese momento más de dos metros tranquilamente, y poseía la fuerza de una auténtica bestia.

Tomó al pobre desgraciado del pecho sin emitir ruido alguno, ignorando sus gritos de dolor mientras clavaba sus garras de chakra rojo en su blanda piel, derritiendo incluso el hueso de las costillas como si fuese un soplete con mantequilla. Cuando pudo tomar un buen trozo, simplemente tiró, arrancando una gigantesca tira de piel del pobre afortunado en un espectáculo tan sangriento que hizo mearse encima a los enemigos más cercanos. Le había literalmente despellejado el torso de un tirón, exponiendo músculos y órganos entre regueros de sangre. Y, para más terror de los espectadores, el biju tomó la piel arrancada con su mano y se la introdujo en la boca, comenzando a masticar mientras el pobre infeliz de su mano temblaba y se moría por el shock. Y, con la piel de su víctima aún deshaciéndose en su boca, miró al resto… no le gustaba comerse presas muertas, prefería que se retorciesen mientras las devoraba, que gritasen y suplicasen, por lo que ese ningen ya no le servía… pero el resto si. Hoy tendría mucha comida…

- ** _Joder, me había olvidado de lo terrorífico que es un jinchuriki en ese estado…_** \- pensó mito, parando un bloque de madera con sus cadenas y lanzando una decena de balas de agua contra yamato, que se protegió con un muro de tierra. La ex jinchuriki se tomó su tiempo para analizar el chakra de Naruto: como se esperaba, Kurama había forzado la cuarta cola, Naruto no había llegado a un acuerdo con el kitsune. Ahora ese cuerpo era manejado por una amalgama de ambas personalidades, un cúmulo de emociones negativas y de instinto animal. Aunque, como se esperaba también, Kurama se había frenado en la cuarta cola, sin forzar más a pesar de que ahora Naruto era literalmente incapaz de oponer resistencia. Fuese cual fuese la causa, ahora debía de ocuparse de ese usuario del mokuton, el único que podía poner en riesgo al jinchuriki junto a Tsunade. Estaba débil, no solo era una porción de mito, ya venía de combatir ella misma al biju hacía unos minutos… debía de centrarse. Además, con respecto a su nieta, estaba tranquila… seguía viva, ya había visto brillar ese sello.

Mientras mito mantenía a raya al capitán anbu, karin se ocupaba de su labor. Ya había despachado por la espalda a dos enemigos con sus kunai aprovechando la niebla, y estabilizado a ese chico del spandex verde y al chico perro con sellos médicos. Su labor era simple: escribir sellos, curar y defenderse, y sus cadenas de diamantina eran perfectas para ese último objetivo. Aunque había algo que la distraía… su ojo de Kagura estaba centrado en Naruto. Podía sentirlo rugir, ahogarse en odio, gritar de dolor y furia sin emitir sonido alguno… sufría, sufría muchísimo, y ella con él. Sabía que lo hacía por salvarla a ella, que él no era así realmente, pero no podía evitar temblar al sentir la brutalidad de sus ataques. Agradecía muchísimo que la niebla la impidiese verlo todo al detalle. Pero tendría que haber pensado más en su batalla y menos en el rubio, como le repetía a menudo la fuinmaster legendaria… Frente a ella, un león de tinta saltó a morderla, actuando sus cadenas por instinto en su defensa. Lo aplastaron de un golpe vertical, pero entonces otros dos la atacaron por los flancos. La ojirroja sacó un papel con un sello y lo activó antes de lanzarlo a su derecha, mientras clavaba su kunai con fuerza en el león de la izquierda. El sello brilló con intensidad e invocó un fuerte dragón de agua que destrozó al león de tinta, demostrando la gran virtud del fuinjutsu: karin era afín al fuego, y apenas sabía ninjutsu, pero el arte de los sellos la hacía capaz de invocar una técnica de rango A de otro elemento con un gasto ínfimo de chakra… un fuinmaster pasaba a ser afín a todos los elementos con unas reservas de chakra inagotables.

Sin embargo, su rival también tenía sus ases en la manga. Un chico de pelo negro y piel pálida apareció frente a ella, surgiendo de la tinta de los leones destrozados con su tanto al frente. A duras penas karin pudo moverse, recibiendo un feo corte en su hombro. Intentó defenderse con una patada, pero el shinobi enemigo era más hábil que esos renegados que la habían atacado antes y simplemente bloqueó el ataque con su antebrazo para luego golpear en el estomago a la kunoichi. Karin cayó sin aire al suelo, mientras el enemigo preparaba su tanto para darla el golpe de gracia. La pelirroja de lentes vio a su enemigo descender con su golpe, y se olvidó incluso de cómo respirar. Ese golpe iba a su cráneo… iba a ser mortal. Sin embargo, su ojo de Kagura estalló entonces en miles de mensajes a su espalda… hambre, odio, ira… y temor. Un temor por ella. No entendía el origen de esa sensación, pero cuando una zarpa de chakra rojo atrapó el arma de su enemigo en el aire como si no estuviese afilada, abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Un extraño ser, uno hecho de puro chakra rojo, había parado el golpe. Era terrorífico, con esos ojos hechos de luz blanca, esas afiladas garras, unos brazos excesivamente largos y famélicos unidos a unas manos desproporcionadamente grandes, esos colmillos goteando sangre… y, a la vez, la fascinaba. Porque, entre todo el chakra dañino, entre todas esas emociones negativas, pudo percibirlo. El chakra brillante y cálido de Naruto, como un huevo de pascua, como una fortaleza irreductible luchando contra el mal en su interior. Ese ser era Naruto con el manto de cuatro colas.

-Maldito monstruo... - gritó un, por primera vez en su vida, aterrado Sai. No era para menos, solo había visto a ese ser una vez… de lejos, destrozando a orochimaru como si fuese un trozo de papel mojado concretamente. Su expresión fría lo ocultó muy bien, pero desde ese día tenía algo claro: no estar NUNCA cerca de ese ser. Y ahora lo tenía a unos centímetros, mirándole en silencio, con trozos de carne sangrante entre sus colmillos incluso. Y sonriéndole, o al menos eso le pareció. Su tanto brilló con fuerza hasta comenzar a derretirse por el calor que desprendía la criatura, y entonces ese ser lanzó el metal fundido al cuerpo de su enemigo. Sai gritó de dolor al sentir el metal fundido contactar con su pecho, alejándose unos pasos, para luego recibir un coletazo que lo envió a volar varios metros. Sai se levantó escupiendo sangre tras frenar su vuelo, y abrió los ojos con horror al ver a esa bestia acercarse lentamente a cuatro patas como un depredador, como un lobo acechando a una presa herida. Dibujó como pudo algo en su cuaderno.- **NINPO: CHOJU GIGA.** \- gritó desesperado el pelinegro, invocando una gigantesca estaca de tinta que se lanzó a por el biju.

El arma impactó con fuerza en el hombro de la bestia… para romperse en mil pedazos. El manto de chakra de cuatro colas pudo soportar hasta un corte de la legendaria espada kusanagi, una estaca de tinta no era nada para él. Llegó hasta el anbu artista, y lo agarró con sus colas para que no escapase. Sai gritó de dolor antes de perder la consciencia al sentir su piel abrasándose, y Naruto se carcajeó con crueldad. Ese insecto le había humillado decenas de veces, sobre todo ante su hembra… pero si eso no era suficiente, siempre le miraba con ese rostro inexpresivo, con esa mirada fría… como le recordaba a Sasuke en esos momentos… como lo odiaba en esos momentos. Si, sería un aperitivo perfecto antes del uchiha… un mensaje claro al vengador. Agarró los hombros del inconsciente shinobi con sus garras, y comenzó a abrir la mandíbula, distendiéndola hasta proporciones grotescas mientras acercaba el cráneo del anbu artista. Si, tenía hambre… y arrancar la cabeza a esa mala copia del teme era una gran solución. Pero, cuando estaba a punto de morder, sintió un potente golpe, uno que le hizo salir volando unos metros y soltar a su presa. Y, cuando se levantó, vio una cadena de diamantina recogiendo a Sai, y a Karin mirándolo con miedo. Esa ningen… ¿se atrevía a arrebatarle un bocado? Solo su parecido con mito y su trato cercano la habían sacado de la cadena alimenticia del jinchuriki… que no tentase a la suerte…

Iba a ir a por ella a recuperar su comida, pero de pronto sintió un inmenso dolor en su hombro y brazo izquierdos. Miró al lugar, y vio como un extraño vórtice absorbía su extremidad sin miramientos, y si no se hubiese apartado a un costado le habría seguido la cabeza. Al fondo del claro, Kakashi se había destapado su mangekyo sharingan. Y, saltando sobre él, una recuperada Tsunade se lanzaba a golpearlo. La Senju había tardado en regenerar esas heridas del fuego de Kurama, era impresionante: su **byakugou no in** la volvía prácticamente inmortal mientras estuviese activo, pero esas heridas eran particularmente virulentas. Ese fuego había envenenado su chakra, y parecía seguir ardiendo en el interior de las heridas de la ojimiel a pesar del chakra curativo. Había tardado muchísimo en recuperarse, pero ya estaba dispuesta… y sobre ese demonio. Cayó sobre él con una patada descendente, y se sorprendió al ver que, a pesar de destrozarse el suelo bajo el kitsune, el jinchuriki no sufrió apenas daño, solo cayó al suelo boca abajo por la inercia del impacto. Pero a Tsunade le daba igual… lo iba a despedazar. Agarró dos colas y las arrancó sin miramientos usando su hiperfuerza, ignorando el dolor que le causaba ese chakra rojo al corroer su piel y envenenar su organismo. Golpeó con su puño la espalda del biju, buscando reventar sus vértebras, y ese chakra rojo la salpicó el torso, causándola más dolor sin apenas hacérselo a Naruto su ataque. Contactar con ese chakra era como hacerlo con ácido. Pero, cuando la cabeza del biju giró 180 grados sin problemas y la miró, sintió miedo además de dolor.

-¡Tsunade Sama!- gritó Kakashi antes de que el jinchuriki la destripase de un coletazo, abriese la boca y expulsase una potente onda de viento contra ella. La Senju salió volando en un mar de sangre en dirección hacia el hatake, que intentó atraparla al vuelo como pudo. Ambos rodaron por el suelo hasta frenarse a casi cien metros.

-Urghhh…- se quejó la ojimiel, mientras recolocaba sus intestinos en su sitio y su cara y quemaduras del ataque del biju se regeneraban al instante. Sin el byakugou no in habría muerto con el simple coletazo… ese monstruo era imparable. Y encima, ambos vieron con horror como el kiuby regeneraba su brazo perdido y sus colas, y se les quedaba mirando con una sonrisa. Acto seguido, la bestia rugió al cielo mientras su piel comenzaba a revolverse y burbujear, emitiendo decenas de esferas de color rojo y azul que se quedaron flotando en el ambiente.- ¿Qué demonios hace?

-Cuidado, Tsunade sama… hablé en su día con yamato sobre los poderes de Naruto con cuatro colas. Planea compactar todas esas esferas en una sola, tragársela y escupir una **bijudama** contra nosotros…- anunció el hatake, apretando los labios la kunoichi médico… una **bijudama** , el ataque más potente del mundo, un proyectil de chakra tan concentrado que literalmente volatilizaría todo lo que impactase. Ni tan siquiera shinobi supuestamente inmortales como ella u orochimaru podrían sobrevivir a eso, no tendrían cuerpo que regenerar.- Por suerte, es un ataque lento… lo absorberé con mi kamui para que usted pueda volver a atacarlo… quizás arrancándole la cabeza se muera de una vez…- expuso el peliplata, asintiendo la Senju al plan. Era una buena idea, esa bestia tenía que tener un punto débil además del jutsu de yamato… solo debían de encontrarlo.

 **-…** \- Pero, mientras ambos shinobi esperaban, el kiuby observaba. Se habían quedado estáticos, y ese desgraciado de Kakashi no era de los que se quedaban quietos. Lo odiaba… era estudiante de su supuesto padre, tenía el deber de cuidar del hijo de su maestro una vez este muriese, y en lugar de hacerlo lo había dejado a merced de los aldeanos de konoha para leerse novelas pornográficas... oh si, le haría sufrir. Estaba acumulando chakra en su ojo de nuevo, lo que significaba que planeaba hacer desaparecer su bijudama cuando disparase… valiente iluso. Desde el combate contra pain, Naruto había llegado a la conclusión de que ese ataque era contraproducente… no, tenía una idea mejor.- **GROAAAARRRR** \- rugió, y, de golpe, todas las esferas salieron volando en todas direcciones, explotando a medida de que encontraban obstáculos en decenas de explosiones.

-¿Pero qué…?- gritó Kakashi, encontrándose él y la Senju de golpe con todos esos proyectiles.

Eran decenas de esferas de inestable chakra tóxico concentrado, un ataque en área de racimo, imposible de esquivar… ni tan siquiera distinguía entre amigos y enemigos. Todos los renegados que quedaban con vida y esperaban para atacar explotaron junto a la vegetación del lugar en un mar de sangre al recibir los proyectiles. Ni tan siquiera quedaron en pie los árboles de esa jungla. Kakashi consiguió disolver una esfera que iba a su cabeza con su kamui, pero la onda de impacto de la que dio a Tsunade en el torso le alcanzó, y lo hizo con tanta fuerza que el jounin terminó inconsciente en el sucio barro con media cara quemada y múltiples heridas. La Senju se partió en dos entre gritos de dolor, aterrizando cerca ambas partes en un espectáculo sangriento. Mito, que en ese momento contenía a yamato como podía, sintió la energía aproximarse gracias a su habilidad sensora, y se disolvió en agua y filtró entre la tierra justo antes de que llegasen las explosiones, rezando por que la chiquilla estuviese bien. Karin también percibió el ataque gracias a su ojo de Kagura, y empleó su último sello para invocar un muro de tierra y reforzarlo con sus cadenas. Pudo aguantar de milagro el ataque, aunque recibió diversas quemaduras y estaba casi seca de chakra tras tener que reforzar sus apéndices de diamantina para resistir. Y, en el centro de todo, rugiendo al viento, estaba Naruto con sus cuatro colas.

Patéticos insectos, ¿se creían que podían pararle? ¿A él? Podría borrar esa isla del mapa simplemente explotando en chakra y luego regenerándose… solamente se contenía por las dos pelirrojas presentes. Pero por los demás no lo haría… y seguía sintiendo hambre. Pudo ver a media Tsunade convocar a katsuyu con un pulso tembloroso y comenzar a unirse, y a Kakashi tirado boca abajo a unos metros de ella con su corazón aún latiendo, inconsciente. Presas vivas… sus presas. Se aproximó hacía ellos con calma, saboreando el momento: una era la nieta del hombre que osó sellarlo, el hombre que se casó con su mujer… el otro, el que lo abandonó toda su infancia y luego lo volvió a dejar de lado para entrenar a Sasuke en los exámenes chunnin… todo su ser clamaba por dolor, por venganza. Iba a convocar una bijudama que los borrase de la existencia, un último ataque antes de dirigirse a por más comida a konoha, pero de pronto sintió algo extraño. Una sensación de vacío, como si estuviese desangrándose por dentro sin enterarse. ¿Qué era eso? No lo entendía, pero era similar a… El kiuby giró su cabeza 180 grados, y pudo verlo… yamato. El usuario del mokuton había sobrevivido a la explosión gracias a su madera, y había aprovechado que su rival había tenido que ocultarse para sobrevivir a la explosión y que la bestia estaba distraída para dar su golpe. Vio su mano posada en su espalda, brillando con una intensa luz verde, y entonces lo sintió.

- **AARRRGGHHHH…** \- se lamentó el biju, al sentir como el usuario del mokuton le arrebataba su poder. Joder, había cometido un fallo… no había pensado en yamato a la hora de plantear su ataque en área, y ahora sufría las consecuencias. Sentía como si le despellejasen vivo a medida de que su manto era arrancado de su cuerpo por el shinobi de la hoja, comenzando a vislumbrarse a un Naruto en un estado lamentable. Toda su piel había desaparecido, solo era sangre y quemaduras graves, los efectos de ese veneno en su organismo. Sufría, gritaba, y no podía moverse… su cuerpo estaba paralizado, perdiendo cada ápice de chakra. Normalmente, el shinobi de la hoja era más cuidadoso al hacer su técnica, colaboraba con el jinchuriki… pero ahora no, ahora lo hacía de forma brusca, haciéndole sufrir. Y, al no contar con la ayuda del colgante del primero, lo hacía con todavía menos contemplaciones: literalmente, le arrancaba la piel sin preocuparse de nada más, ni tan siquiera de su propio chakra. Con que le quedase lo suficiente para poder rematarlo le bastaba. Pronto, Naruto cayó al suelo boca abajo, retorciéndose de dolor, mientras yamato preparaba su kunai para apuñalarlo. Luego atendería a Tsunade y a Kakashi, pero ahora la prioridad era clara: terminar con ese monstruo. Iba a clavar su arma en el cráneo del agonizante rubio, cuando oyó algo a su espalda y se dio la vuelta.

- **Uzumaki ninpo: ririsusutanpu (arte uzumaki: sello de liberación)**.- gritó mito a su espalda, clavando un trozo de tela con elaborados sellos escritos en sangre en la frente de su descuidado enemigo. La fuinmaster, nada más volver a la superficie tras la explosión, vio al shinobi castaño correr hacia un desprevenido Kurama, y supo que tenía que ser rápida. Sin tan siquiera mirar lo que hacía, y a la carrera, la pelirroja dibujó un intrincado sello de liberación, uno que dejaba a la víctima libre de todo genjutsu. Un sello avanzado que a otro fuinmaster le habría requerido unos minutos escribiendo en un lugar estable y sin distracciones… y que la legendaria uzumaki había logrado hacer sobre un trozo de tela arrugado, con su sangre y corriendo. Por algo era la mayor experta en sellos de la historia. Tras caer al suelo un desconcertado yamato, que no entendía dónde estaba (estaba en konoha luchando contra Sasuke y ahora estaba agotado y en un lugar desconocido, no entendía nada), mito le dejó inconsciente de una patada por si acaso era un enemigo aún sin genjutsu, y se tomó su tiempo para buscar a Karin. Soltó un suspiro de alivio al verla pegando un sello inhibidor de chakra en ese ninja peliplateado que se encontraba inconsciente, algo escasa de chakra y con algunas heridas, pero sana.- **_Bien, la chiquilla se está encargando del último… atenderé a Naruto kun en cuanto me encargue de… un momento, ¿Dónde está mi…?_** **AAAARGGHHHH** \- exclamó con dolor la ojivioleta, tras ver como un brazo literalmente la atravesaba el torso por la espalda hasta el pecho en medio de un río de sangre. Pulmón, corazón, costillar… todo destrozado de un puñetazo, una herida crítica, irrecuperable. Escupió más líquido rojo por la boca mientras tomaba ese brazo con sus manos temblorosas y vio de reojo como su nieta la arrojaba a un lado como si fuese basura, centrándose en su auténtico objetivo. Cayó al sucio barro sintiendo como sus fuerzas se iban… había fracasado. Y Naruto y Kurama kun estaban indefensos.

-Maldito demonio…- insulto la Senju, mientras su **byakugou no in** todavía trabajaba en corregir las heridas que le había provocado la explosión. Naruto literalmente la había partido en dos, y solo su rápida invocación de katsuyu y su milagroso sello la habían salvado de morir. Y casi pierde a cinco buenos subordinados además. Pero lo habían logrado, y esas explosiones no habían alcanzado ni a kiba, ni a Sai ni a rock lee gracias a esa chiquilla pelirroja. Naruto iba a morir sin sufrir konoha pérdidas irreparables. Se acercó al rubio, que luchaba por no caer inconsciente, y lo levantó del cuello sin miramientos apretando cada vez más fuerte. Lo estrangularía, era lo mínimo que se merecía ese monstruo, pero antes tenía órdenes que cumplir. Sus ojos cambiaron, convirtiéndose en un sharingan de tres tomoes y fijándose en los iris azules surcados por un gran corte del semiinconsciente Naruto.- **Dobe… te ves fatal…**

-Sa… suke…- balbuceó con rabia el uzumaki, riéndose el uchiha a través del cuerpo de la Senju.

- **¿A que es alucinante el poder de estos ojos? Unos días de tortura en el tsukuyomi convierten a una hokage amorosa en una vengadora implacable…** \- miró alrededor con asombro, viendo la devastación dejada a su paso por la batalla.- **Waw… no sé qué habrás hecho aquí, pero debió de ser alucinante… y veo solo quedamos tú, yo… y karin…**

-No… no la toques…

- **¿no? Como si pudieses hacer algo…** \- Tsunade sonrió con crueldad, con el mismo gesto que el uchiha.- **Deberías ver mi harem uzuratoncachi… tengo una yamanaka y una hyuuga que te sonarán muchísimo rogando cada noche por más de mí…** \- Naruto se intentó revolver, furioso… tenía a Hinata e Ino esclavizadas con su sharingan…- **pero creo que una uzumaki no me vendrá mal tampoco…**

-Te lo advierto… no la…

- **¿Me adviertes? ¿Tú te has visto? Ciego, despellejado… vas a morir Naruto… y es una lástima que lo hagas sin corregir tu gran fallo…** \- se acercó a su oído.- **…intentas evitar lo inevitable. Si hubieses vencido aquí, te habría enviado a Ino, Hinata, ayame y Tenten para matarte… y si también las hubieses matado, a konohamaru y sus amigos… y si no hubieses caído todavía, a los padres de Sakura armados con sellos explosivos… o a niños de cinco años, para el caso es lo mismo… y tú no habrías podido vencer en todas. Tienes corazón, y eso te hace débil. Débil porque no sabes proteger a tus amigos… en especial si son mujeres.** \- sentenció con crueldad. Si, no había podido salvar a Sakura, ni a ninguna mujer de konoha… y ahora tampoco a Karin. Tsunade la llevaría ante él y tendría una nueva esclava… solo tenía que rematar al rubio. Se dispuso a apretar hasta partir el cuello del uzumaki, pero entonces el jinchuriki comenzó a tener arcadas. Sasuke/Tsunade arqueó una ceja al ver cómo algo ascendía por la garganta del rubio, ¿sería un truco? No lo parecía a simple vista, no detectaba ni chakra de Naruto ni de la bestia en ese movimiento. Primero asomó un pico negro por su boca, y después el resto del cuerpo de un cuervo, uno con un mangekyo sharingan implantado en su cuenca derecha. El animal le miró, y Sasuke oyó una voz muy familiar en el aire.

- **Protege konoha.** \- ordenó el cuervo con la voz de itachi, activándose el **kotoamatsukami** del ojo de sishui, la técnica que el uchiha mayor había implantado en Naruto con el objetivo de redimir a su hermano. O ese era el plan inicial, lo cierto es que tuvo que variarlo en ese momento. Como no lo usase sobre la títere Senju, Naruto moriría, y ya no serviría para nada esa técnica. Sasuke sintió cómo era expulsado de golpe de la conciencia de Tsunade por la técnica sorpresiva de su hermano, cayendo de rodillas la ojimiel al suelo sin entender lo que estaba pasando. Do… ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había…? Solo pudo ahogar un grito de espanto al ver a Naruto agonizando y sin piel en el suelo, arrastrándose con los rubíes rojos de Kurama en sus cuencas en dirección a una mujer tirada en el barro con el pecho abierto… su abuela. ¿Pero que…?

- **MITO…** \- rugió Kurama a través del cuerpo inconsciente de Naruto, hasta poder contactar con su mano y llevarla a su paraje mental. Todo se difuminó hasta aparecer de nuevo el zorro con el aspecto de hashirama pelirrojo en esa alcantarilla de Naruto sentado en el húmedo suelo con la uzumaki moribunda en brazos.- **Mito chan… toma mi mano, no tenemos tiempo…** \- rogó el biju, comenzando a dibujarla un sello en su vientre con su propia sangre mientras apretaba sus dientes. Pero la uzumaki tomó su mano con suavidad, clavando sus entreabiertos ojos en él.

- **¿Qué… haces… Kurama kun?** \- preguntó con una ligera sonrisa, sabiendo perfectamente lo que quería hacer el biju.

- **Me transferiré a ti… te sanaré y viviremos juntos para siempre.** \- declaró el desesperado kitsune. No quería perderla, no ahora que la acababa de recuperar… no, sacrificaría a su jinchuriki actual y la salvaría a ella, ahora Naruto estaba moribundo, no podría impedírselo. Le daba igual que solo fuese una porción de la uzumaki, un trozo de mito valía por un millón de narutos para él. Solo necesitaba que la fuinmaster colaborase… pero esta, en lugar de ayudarle, dirigió el rostro del kitsune hacia el suyo.

- **Ku… Kurama kun… ¿Por qué… argghhh… por qué no me mataste en uzu?** \- le preguntó, tosiendo algo de sangre entre medias. Era la pregunta que la había atormentado toda su vida desde que traicionó al biju, la gran pregunta de su vida… ¿Por qué Kurama le había perdonado la vida? Solo tenía que forzar su chakra y la habría matado tras acabar con los invasores de esa isla… mito esperaba eso al pedirle volver a su jaula incluso… pero, en su lugar, Kurama la obedeció… Y luego, con su silencio, la había privado de una explicación. Ella murió sufriendo por no saber el significado de ese gesto, y quería atar ese cabo antes de volver a morir.

- **Mito chan…** \- Kurama iba a decirla que la contestaría después de ayudarla, pero, en cuanto vio a esos ojos esforzándose por no irse sin esa respuesta, tan ávidos de esa contestación, solo pudo mirar a un lado para conservar algo de orgullo antes de dársela…- **…matarte a ti habría sido como matarme a mí mismo…** \- confesó con dolor, abriendo los ojos la ojivioleta entre lágrimas. Por eso no la mató. Porque la quería aún después de ser traicionado… porque no había amor más puro del que sentía ese demonio por su "carcelera". Mito acarició sus marcas de bigotes con dulzura, arrancándole una sonrisa al biju… solo sonreía así para ella.- **Y ahora, déjame salv…**

- **No… Kurama kun…** \- le interrumpió mito con una sonrisa cálida en medio de su agonía. El biju abrió los ojos con temor hacia ella.- **Es… es mi fin… y lo acepto…**

- **¡no digas estupideces mito!** \- rugió el biju, desesperado. Necesitaba que esa mujer colaborase para salvarla la vida, y ahora le venía con eso.- **ya te lo dije hace tiempo, ¡después no hay nada, no hay un paraíso esperando, solo ausencia!** \- intentó convencerla, pero Mito rió ligeramente aún en su sufrimiento, cortándole de nuevo.

- **Eso… es una creencia más Kurama kun… te… urggghh… ¿te acuerdas de nuestras conversaciones… a la sombra de los árboles de mi paraje mental?** \- preguntó con añoranza mito, sonriendo de nuevo Kurama. Por supuesto que lo recordaba… fue uno de los pocos momentos de su larga existencia donde se sintió pleno… abrazando a esa ningen pelirroja tan especial a la sombra de los cerezos en un día veraniego, olfateando su aroma mientras charlaban sobre cualquier cosa.- **Soy… soy una adicta al conocimiento… ¿te crees que… urgghh… podría vivir sin saber si tienes razón?** \- cuestionó, frunciendo el ceño Kurama.- **me… me ofreces una vida contigo… una vida eterna… y me privas de saber qué hay al otro lado… huir de esa respuesta sería cobarde, Kurama kun… y yo no soy una cobarde, aunque me ofrezcas un sueño…** \- sentenció la ojivioleta con esa sonrisa cálida. Esa sonrisa que impedía a Kurama enfurecerse, o tomarse esa respuesta como un insulto. La fuinmaster acercó el rostro de Kurama al suyo con sus débiles manos.- **Así… así te veo mejor… Kurama kun… me encantan tus ojos…**

- **No… no quiero perderte otra vez…** \- rogó a su manera el biju a mito que le permitiese salvarla. Y mito lo entendió perfectamente, puesto que volvió a acariciarle las marcas de sus bigotes.

- **También creíste… argghh… que me perdiste aquella vez… y aquí estamos… ¿y si ninguno tenemos razón? ¿Y si no hay ni paraíso ni la inexistencia al morir? ¿Y si… volvemos a empezar?** \- preguntó la ojivioleta, apretando los dientes el biju. Podía ser… pero era muy arriesgado. ¿Y si él tenía razón y, al dejarla ir, la perdía para toda la eternidad? Mito percibía sus dudas, y para calmarlo besó sus labios. Y el biju correspondió con gusto, feliz por volver a sentirla amándole. Fue un beso corto, pero lleno de significado. Un te quiero. Un perdóname. Un confía en mí.- **Ten… ten fe… Kurama kun… y po… por favor… dale… dale solo cinco minutos a Naruto… déjale hablarte cinco minutos sin atacarle… confío en él… él también ha visto que… detrás de esos colmillos… hay un gran corazón…** \- confesó la fuinmaster, con su respiración cada vez más pausada, más irregular, mientras Kurama se aferraba a ella. No quería dejarla ir, no quería perderla… Mito sonrió, y volvió a acariciarle con sus últimas fuerzas.- **No… no tengas miedo… si vuelvo a empezar… te… te prometo que no pararé… hasta encontrarte… Kura… ma… kun…** \- prometió, y ya no pudo aguantar más.

El biju observó como la uzumaki exhaló su último suspiro, inmóvil, incapaz de asimilarlo. La sostenía en sus brazos, todavía se aferraba a su mano con fuerza… pero mito ya no estaba ahí. Se quedó observándola, en silencio, sin hacer ningún ruido. Como si tuviese miedo de despertarla. Se había ido. Su mito chan se había ido… quizás para siempre. Contempló ese rostro de piel nívea de nuevo, intentando descubrir lo que había ocurrido, y solo captó una cosa. Mito se había ido… y se había llevado todo con ella. Ya no veía en ese rostro trazos de dolor, de ira, de alegría… era como si se hubiese llevado con ella todo ese maquillaje que generan las emociones en el ser humano, todo lo que reviste un rostro y lo dota de un alma. Y, aún con todo, captaba en ella serenidad… nobleza. Su esencia quizás, o quizás imaginaciones suyas. Quizás solo era un cuerpo vacío y no merecía atención… Pero, si era así, ¿por qué le hacía llorar? No lo había hecho desde la muerte de su padre… era una masa de odio, no sentía tristeza jamás… salvo en ese instante. Sus lágrimas cayeron sobre ese cuerpo, incontenibles, mientras el biju luchaba contra su propio demonio. Mito se había ido… y solo le había dejado una promesa. Una promesa que una parte de él no podía aceptar como válida. Una promesa sin garantías, sin nada más para aferrarse a ella que la fe. Contempló ese rostro sereno una vez más… no había odio, ni amor… solo silencio. El silencio que dejó la jinchuriki al descansar definitivamente en paz. Un silencio seguido del rugir furioso del biju de nueve colas.

Mientras tanto, en konoha, en la habitación principal de la torre hokage, Sasuke se llevaba una mano a la cabeza para contener el dolor, apoyándose en una pared cercana. Siempre era doloroso que te anulasen un genjutsu del sharingan justo cuando lo estabas activando, era como si te golpeasen con fuerza en la frente, y eso sin contar el esfuerzo de tus ojos en balde… pero, aún con todo eso, Sasuke sonreía. Puede que hubiese perdido a sus esclavos del sharingan, pero había ganado bastante. Para empezar, siempre le alegraba oír a su nii san. Itachi uchiha ocupaba el más alto puesto entre los shinobi admirados por el pelinegro (junto a cierto rubio, aunque nunca lo reconocería), y para él era un orgullo ver que, aún muerto, todavía tenía formas de luchar. Su hermano mayor era un genio: introducir el **kotoamatsukami** con la un orden de proteger konoha en el único shinobi de la tierra que no pararía hasta encontrarse con él… ¿lo tendría todo planeado su hermano, o improvisaba sobre la marcha? O era un estratega brillante, o un auténtico genio de la improvisación, o quizás ambas… el caso es que, si esa jugada le hubiese atrapado directamente y sin su rinnegan, ahora sería un esclavo del ojo de sishui… nunca habría podido ganar en un duelo directo a Naruto en esa época en la que se creía tan superior sin motivo. Suerte que su rinnegan le hiciese inmune a los genjutsu oculares, si no tendría que temer que Naruto descubriese como reactivarlo y usarlo contra él.

Lo dicho, su hermano era un genio… y le venía de familia. Sasuke era consciente de que, en la guerra, los peones siempre van delante, y de que con Naruto y su habilidad para sorprender era una necesidad más que una recomendación esa frase. Sasuke enviaba a peones sacrificables y veía con su sharingan lo que le interesaba de las peleas. Primero envió a Edo Sakura, y le sorprendió tanto con el uso del hirashin, como con la aparición de karin. Punto para Naruto, aunque realmente quedó en empate… Sakura le había dejado ciego. Sasuke siempre despreció esa faceta servil y necesitada de la atención del uchiha de la haruno, pero tuvo que admitir que esa vez le resultó útil. Y, cuando kabuto lo localizó de nuevo en uzu, decidió subir el listón. Una hokage, dos jounin de élite y tres chunnin especializados junto a una veintena de renegados para estorbar… a cualquiera le habría costado vencerlos, y más aún ciego. Pero, no sabía cómo (Sasuke estaba demasiado ocupado para ver el viaje de su equipo de caza por completo, y estaba convencido de que Naruto montaría un buen espectáculo, así que vio solo desde que sintió a Tsunade "morir" por primera vez), Naruto había aprendido a usar el manto demoniaco del zorro de nueve colas y había literalmente montado una carnicería. Solo un error de cálculo le había impedido masacrar a todo el equipo… era impresionante. Una sonrisa psicótica se ensanchó en su rostro… Naruto era impresionante, un digno rival. No podía esperar a tenerlo frente a frente y medir hasta donde había llegado… porque lo sabía bien: la mención de Ino y Hinata sería como carnada para un tiburón…

-Uchiha sama… ya está todo listo.- intervino la voz de uno de sus Zetsu desde el pasillo. Sasuke se quedó en silencio, mirando a la pared, y sonrió todavía más. Si, ese desgraciado de su mejor amigo vendría… y Sasuke le estaría esperando.

Asintió en dirección al Zetsu y lo acompañó en dirección al sótano de la Torre, el lugar donde habían preparado el ritual. Atravesaron los oscuros pasillos, llenos de actividad de sus hipnotizados oficiales de konoha, que dirigían los ejércitos de manera eficiente. Todo iba como la seda, y pronto el uchiha se uniría al combate. Pero antes tenía una última cuenta que saldar y un seguro de vida que cobrarse. Llegó con su Zetsu a la sala en cuestión, una de fría piedra gris con un pequeño altar de madera al fondo. Normalmente era usada para reuniones secretas del hokage y sus anbu, pero serviría para el propósito del pelinegro. Dentro de la sala, cerca del altar, dos Zetsu custodiaban a dos figuras arrodilladas. Koharu utatane y homura mikotado, los ancianos consejeros del hokage, miraban a su alrededor en tensión, incapaces de saber por dónde saldría el psicótico uchiha. Eran conscientes de que sabía de su implicación en el incidente uchiha, por lo que, cuando capturó a los líderes de cada clan, esperaron en sus frías celdas su horrible final. Pero este no llegó. No, incluso recibieron un trato cordial. Y eso les tenía aterrados… ¿y si Sasuke uchiha les reservaba un castigo aún peor del que dio a los líderes de clan? El uchiha se dio cuenta de ese temor de los consejeros y tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa… no hay tortura peor que esperar una tortura que se hace de rogar.

-U… uchiha sama, e… en serio, no es necesario esto…- tartamudeó homura.- Somos… somos leales a usted…

-Exacto, po… podemos ser de utilidad, tenemos contactos y…- expuso koharu, intentando convencer al uchiha, pero Sasuke les interrumpió con un gesto de mano, dejándolos en un total silencio. El sharingan era una gran herramienta de control de masas… pero ni se aproximaba al miedo. Esos dos estaban tan aterrados que obedecerían cualquier orden con tal de sobrevivir.

-Estoy seguro… sois leales a la hoja, y ahora la hoja soy yo, ¿no?- ambos intentaron asentir y hablar, pero Sasuke siguió con su discurso, ignorándolos.- Por algo os he conservado con vida… siempre vienen bien personas como vosotros. Personas que no tienen ningún reparo en sacrificar mil niños para salvar una aldea… y de paso sus propios traseros…- los consejeros entendieron de inmediato la referencia, palideciendo.

-U… uchiha sama, todo fue culpa de Danzo…- se disculpó homura entre sudores fríos.

-Ya… y por eso recibió su castigo.- sonrió el uchiha con crueldad, recordando como despedazó literalmente al shimura.- Pero no deberíais de avergonzaros de vuestra participación, el tiempo me ha permitido ver las cosas con más perspectiva. Entiendo que matar a mi padre era necesario… joder, yo lo habría hecho hoy día… incluso también a los ninja profesionales, no dejaban de ser posibles rebeldes… pero lo de las mujeres y los niños… ¿un poco excesivo no?- preguntó el pelinegro, clavando sus ojos en los consejeros. En esos buitres que enviaron a itachi a asesinar niños recién nacidos, ancianos inválidos… y a una persona más concretamente. Koharu iba a intervenir, pero Sasuke tomó su mentón con su mano derecha para que no lo hiciese.- Mi madre no se merecía morir… no participó en el golpe, como si el hijo de puta maltratador que era mi padre la hubiese dejado quitarle algo de la gloria que estaba reservada para él… mi madre solo cumplió con el papel que le exigió este sumidero: ser una esposa obediente y dar hijos con el sharingan a la aldea. Y, como pago por ser leal, murió degollada por su primogénito delante de su hijo menor… un poco feo ¿no?- Sasuke estaba haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo para no matarlos ahí mismo… el recuerdo de su madre muriéndose en el salón de su casa despertaba en el su mayor instinto homicida. Pero les necesitaba con vida… todavía.- Peeeeero no soy rencoroso. No, soy vuestro nuevo líder, y un líder debe de ser piadoso. Así que estáis perdonados… si me juráis una total y absoluta lealtad.- ambos ancianos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, para luego asentir con una inmensa sensación de alivio.

-Pu… puede contar con nuestra experiencia y apoyo uchiha sama…- declararon al unísono, sonriendo Sasuke de forma tétrica.

-Bien… os tendré que tomar la palabra… resulta que konoha necesita de vuestros servicios…- Sasuke realizó un gesto a uno de sus Zetsu, y este le trajo una extraña máscara. Representaba a un ser de piel blanca, con cuernos negros y afilados colmillos en una cruel sonrisa. El uchiha la miró con detenimiento antes de continuar.- Resulta que necesito invocar a alguien… alguien muerto. Y ya sabéis que eso requiere un sacrificio…- ambos consejeros abrieron los ojos con terror, recordando la técnica del edo tensei… y sus requisitos. No había más personas allí a parte de ellos, Sasuke no sacrificaría a sus Zetsu con el sharingan. Uno de ellos iba a morir.- Ya lo sé, implicaría matar a uno de vosotros… pero es que esta persona es muy especial y requiere algo más. Esta en un lugar diferente, una especie de prisión, y por eso requiero de dos sacrificios… uno para reencarnarlo, sufriendo una muerte rápida… y otro para cambiarse con mi invocación, sufriendo una tortura incesante para toda la eternidad…- explicó conteniendo una sonrisa, para luego mirar a ambos consejeros desde arriba con desdén.- la pregunta es… ¿algún voluntario para este último papel?- ambos consejeros se quedaron temblando, en silencio.- ¿no? ¿No decíais que ibais a ser leales? Veo que tendré que decidirlo a suertes…- miró a ambos unos segundos, y una tétrica idea cruzó su mente. De inmediato observó a koharu.- Las damas primero…

-No… NO POR FAVOR…- imploro la anciana, mientras era arrastrada por los Zetsu y homura suspiraba de alivio. Justo lo que esperaba Sasuke.

-Venga, si me lo pides así, mejor será tu amigo…- dijo Sasuke, abriendo los ojos con terror homura, que recibió esa decisión como un mazazo. De creerse salvado a ser elegido… intentó hablar mientras los Zetsu volvían a arrodillar a koharu y la pegaban diversos sellos preparados por kabuto y le ponían a él de pie- Si hubieses intentado impedirlo te habrías ganado mi respeto y una muerte rápida, pero creo que era pedirte mucho… no dejas de ser un cobarde que envía a un hijo a matar a su madre… pero ahora serás valiente…

Sasuke dibujó en sus ojos el mangekyo sharingan, hipnotizando de inmediato al hombre. Cuando homura mantuvo su mirada fija en el horizonte, completamente vencido, el uchiha le tendió uno de sus kunais y la máscara. El hombre se puso de inmediato el ornamento, mientras koharu era sostenida por los Zetsu ante sus intentos de escapar. La sala comenzó a oscurecerse de la que homura empezaba a bailar, con la máscara puesta, oyéndose misteriosos lamentos por doquier. De pronto, una imagen espectral de un ser de piel morada y afilados colmillo, vestido con una túnica blanca y con un tanto en una mano, surgió tras el anciano, que acto seguido se rajó el vientre de derecha a izquierda con sadismo. La utatane observó con horror como el espectro vomitaba una esfera de luz, para luego tomar el alma del mikotado sin miramientos y comérsela mientras el anciano gritaba en agonía. Un alma por otra alma, el Dios de la muerte era muy claro en sus reglas. La esfera de luz viajó por la habitación, rumbo a esos sellos que la llamaban, introduciéndose por la boca de la aterrada anciana. El cuerpo de koharu comenzó a temblar, presa de un terrible dolor, mientras decenas de papeles de color ceniciento la envolvían. A los pocos segundos, la envolvieron por completo y comenzaron a formar una nueva figura. Los Zetsu aún la sostenían cuando su aspecto se transformó en la de un hombre rubio de unos treinta años, con los ojos oscuros del edo tensei y una capa blanca de llamas rojas con la palabra "yondaime" escrita a la espalda.

- **Urggghh…** \- se lamentó Edo Minato, sin entender dónde estaba. Hace un instante estaba sufriendo su tortura eterna en el estómago de shinigami, y ahora estaba en esa sala. Se sentía débil, no podía ni levantarse, pero ya no sufría a su carcelero… lo agradecía, pero no entendía como había salido de allí… ¿su hijo habría podido sacarle de su prisión? Pero, cuando miró a su alrededor, solo vio el cadáver de un anciano destripado al fondo de esa fría sala, a tres extraños seres humanoides de color blanco y a un chico de pelo negro que lo observaba con una sonrisa burlesca. Su expresión de confusión debió de ser palpable, puesto que ese mismo chico decidió hablar.

-Minato namikaze, Yondaime hokage de konoha, el relámpago amarillo de la hoja… es un placer conocerle…- proclamó con solemnidad el uchiha, para luego desenvainar su nodachi antes de que el rubio le diese réplica.- Si no os importa, no os mováis… quiero comprobar si es cierto un rumor…- ordenó el vengador, procediendo a hacer tres pequeños cortes en la mejilla derecha del invocado, tres cortes paralelos similares a los bigotes de un gato. Y, tras ver la apariencia de Minato con esa marca, no pudo evitar arquear las cejas con sorpresa y reír al aire.- HAHAHA, así que el rumor era cierto… eres su padre… hasta en esto el dobe es capaz de sorprenderme…

- **Hablas… ¿hablas de mi hijo?** \- preguntó un repuesto Minato, asintiendo con una mueca divertida el uchiha.- **¿Dónde está?** \- continuó interrogando, para luego mirar de nuevo el cadáver de ese anciano con la máscara de shinigami y apretar los dientes. Ya esa expresión burlesca del joven le daba mala espina, pero ese cuerpo era revelador… ese pelinegro no tenía escrúpulos, ni corazón. Era peligroso.- **Como le hayas hecho algo…** \- amenazó, y el pelinegro volvió a reír.

-¿ahora te preocupa la seguridad de tu hijo? No me hagas reír…- espetó con un claro tono despectivo, para acercar su rostro al del namikaze.- Mi padre solía golpear a mi madre… cada día… ignoraba sus llantos y súplicas, le daba igual que estuviese yo delante, la golpeaba hasta dejarla inconsciente y luego la "reparaba" con los médicos ninja de mi clan para guardar las apariencias frente a la aldea… y si osaba intentar impedirlo, nos golpeaba a ella y a mí. Era un puto monstruo… pero parece que hasta en eso competimos Naruto y yo… Puede que mi padre fuese un animal, pero al menos no hubiese permitido nunca que una marabunta de aldeanos sedientos de sangre me golpeasen hasta enviarme al hospital… cientos de veces…- ante esta revelación, el rictus del rubio cambio de fruncir el ceño a abrir los ojos con dolor.

- **Co… ¿Cómo? ¿Le ocurrió eso?** \- preguntó con un tono dolido, asintiendo con seriedad Sasuke.- **No… no es posible… yo no quería… ¡mi hijo contiene al mismísimo biju de nueve colas para salvar a la aldea, es un héroe!**

-Completamente deacuerdo, lástima que un aldeano cuya vida se reduce a cultivar no entienda eso… la aldea no vio en Naruto a un heroico niño conteniendo a la bestia que destruyó sus hogares… vio a esa bestia poseyendo el cuerpo de un niño…y vulnerable a una venganza…- expuso, y el hokage apretó los dientes con fuerza. Maldita sea, ¿Qué hizo konoha? Él dio su vida por ellos, los puso por encima de su propia mujer e hijo… ¿y así se lo pagaron? ¿Intentando matar a su hijo?- Si te sirve de consuelo, tu hijo sobrevivió… incluso salvó la aldea luchando solo contra el biju de una cola con solo doce años, y otra vez contra el portador del rinnegan con diecisiete… Se ha ganado el título de héroe por méritos propios, sin usar el chakra del biju…- concedió el uchiha y, entre tanto dolor, Minato sintió una chispa de orgullo… de esperanza. Una chispa que el pelinegro no iba a dejar brillar mucho tiempo.- Lástima que ahora se interponga en mi camino y deba de matarle…- Minato lo miró con furia ante esa revelación.

- **Mi hijo te vencerá… luchará por la hoja…** \- Sasuke rió de nuevo… ese hombre era todavía más optimista que el uzuratoncachi, no sabía que la estupidez era hereditaria…

-¿en serio? Creo que, después de matar al amor de su vida, dejarle ciego y conquistar su aldea en una hora, no tiene las de ganar… Y, por si acaso, por algo te he convocado aquí… para ayudarme a rematarlo si se empeña en no morir…- declaró Sasuke, frunciendo el ceño como nunca Minato.

- **No voy a luchar contra mi hijo…** \- contestó con furia.- **Además, me has convocado casi sin chakra… soy apenas más fuerte que un civil…**

-Exacto… ten en cuenta que lo he hecho así porque te respeto… leí mucho sobre ti en la academia, "Minato namikaze, el viento de muerte, más de 500 anbu de Iwa muertos en media hora"… no tengo ganas de tenerte suelto con chakra infinito…- confesó el uchiha, rondando como un depredador al arrodillado Minato.- Y eso sin contar que no me apetece que tenga que enfrentarse a ti… es mi mejor amigo, nos entendemos, y a ninguno nos gustaría tener que afrontar a nuestros monstruosos padres, sería un trago difícil de pasar…- de pronto, Sasuke puso su mano sobre el vientre del hokage no muerto, y canalizó chakra a su rinnegan.- No… tú no te enfrentarás a él… pero tienes sellado algo dentro que si que me puede ser útil…- sentenció, comenzando a drenarse un espeso chakra rojo del cuerpo de Minato hacia la mano de Sasuke… la segunda mitad del grandioso kiuby.

* * *

 **Y fin! Como echaba de menos daros un final con Sasuke sacandose el miembro y dando una vuekta de tuerca a sus planes. Entender al uchiha: el poder es su meta, y tiene muuuucha imaginacion. Ya lo he ducho en la contestacion de un review: sasuke tiene ahora todas las opciones, esta en la mejor posicion. Y le aoetece jugar con naruto, porque seamos sinceros: le basta con enviar a todos los niños de konoha con kunai y sellos explosivos por el cuerpo y naruto MUERE. No, parece tener una idea con naruto... ¿cual sera?**

 **Sobre la pelea... me quedo larga eh? joder, yo creia que ocuparia menos, pero no me voy a lamentar, he metido todo lo que queria meter. Visceralidad (culpa de berserkr, que me lo estoy leyendo y me tiene LOCO), golpes en ambos lados... Y NARUTO CUATRO COLAS. Todos tenianos ganas de ver a naruto en este estado, espero que os haya gustado (en la serie me pareció muy... contenido, muy shonen, aqui lo he dejado correr libre). Como veis, naruto cuatro colas puede sobradamente con esos seis, solo yamato evita que literalmente se coma a los invasores. Mención especial a la aparicion de kushina, fuego contra agua, vital para el futuro.**

 **Y por ultimo... muerte de mito. Corto pero intenso este pj, ha muerto con honor en batallal y despidiendise de kurama. Me apetecía que vieseis tb a kurama vulnerable, y ahi lo teneis. Y la ojivioleta le ha pedido algo antes de morir... ¿podra naruto convencer a kurama en esos cinco minutos? La respuesta en el siguiente capitulo... hasta entonces!**


	9. Pacto

Cap8: pacto.

 **Buenas! Despues del descanso, aqui tenemos un nuevo capitulo de La oscuridad en ti. Estoy orgulloso de este, es mas largo de lo habitual (y eso que he recortado una parte de sasuke), pero estoy orgulloso. Es narukarin 100%, y aparece un pj que sé que queriais ver, ademas de nuestro demonio favorito. Espero que os guste, paso a los review:**

 **Kirito720** : Buenas! Pues si, se trata de dejaros con ganas de mas :P algun dia hare una historia donde corte los capitulos sin pensar, y lo echaras de menos xD Pues si, el emo aqui es EL villano, pura y simple maldad. Ya viste que no se va a parar ante nada, y eso es vital hoy... No te adelanto mas, pero hoy tendras MUUUUCHAS respuestas. Un saludo y disfruta!

 **Guest** : hola! me alegra que te guste y sorprenda, ese es el objetivo xD Exacto, ya me he llevado algun insulto por darle este papel a Sasuke, y no lo veo logico: sasuke ha nacido para este papel. Es una de las claves de este fic: darle a Sasuke el papel de villano. No te quiero adelantar nada, pero el duelo final se acerca, y ahi se vera mucho mas de el. Sin contar que trabajare bastante esa pelea, espero superarme. Y me alegra que te guste kurama, queria darle un papel aqui de demonio puro, pero con su historia detras, con su humanidad adquirida de sus jinchuriki.

Gracias por seguir atento a mi escritura, ya sabes que seguire escribiendo, esto me gusta mucho. Con suerte acabo esta pronto y entonces ves nuevas, que prefieres: NaruKaguya o naruharem masivo de comedia pura con kurama de pervertido? Nos leemos, un saludo!

 **Guest** : Saludos! Gracias, espero que la espera no haya sido larga. Tu tranquilo... lo pasara MUUUY mal. Un saludo y disfruta!

 **Il Nardo:** Hola buenas! me alegro de leerte tb por aqui, es un halago que leas mis historias mientras se desarrollan. Te repetire lo que te puse en otro comentario: las veras terminadas TODAS. Asi que disfrutalo.

Me alegro de que sea tu primer narukarin, tb es el primero que escribo, siempre los he planteado más como primos que como pareja, pero aqui estoy innovando. Siempre leía el mismo argumento: Sakura se va con Sasuke, naruto hundido acaba con karin. Quise romper eso y plantear algo original, me alegra que lo aprecies. Esa frase de Sakura es importante, si te fijas es la respuesta a esa gran pregunta de naruto: ¿sakura le amaba? he ahi la cuestion. Sobre recuperar los ojos... no te diré nada nuevo que te hago spoiler, mejor lee xD

Y sobre el Kuramito... a ver, yo es que no veo a kurama como un autentico zorro, le veo como una masa de chakra que adora presentarse como un zorro, y por tanto puede... humanizarse, por asi decirlo. Es un exoerimento, aqui tb queria romper con el clasico "Kurama odia a cada carcelero".

Bueno, no te entretengo mas, lee y disfruta, nos vemos!

 **Sekiryuuttei** : Buenas! Vaya, te juro que me ha sorprendido mucho tu frase de sasuke, viendo que va dirigida a mi xD. No has leido ninguna otra de mis historias no? te puedo asegurar que Sasuke no entra ni entre mis cinco pjs favoritos de naruto. Es mas, ya le he hecho bashing en fjaka, te lo recomiendo si le odias xD. Lo que ocurre aqui es que he aglutinado el papel de cada villano en Sasuke, asi que es logico que tenga protagonismo. Es un villano a la altura de Naruto, el unico a mi parecer.

vaya, siento que te parezca asi. Es imposible mantener el nivel de sorpresas con el que avance, el plan era un inicio fuerte, un nudo más de desarrollo (sobre todo del narukarin y de kurama) y un desenlace fuerte. Ademas, como para que maruto no este mal: sin ojos, sin Sakura, sin aldea... nosotros en su lugar estariamos llorando en un rincón xD. Te diria que completes la historia y la juzges entera, pero bueno, cada uno tiene sus gustos. Gracias por tus buenos deseos, espero que te vaya bien, un saludo!

 **Uzumaki albert** : hola de nuevo! Me alegra verte por aqui, y que me recuerdes a mi niña bonita, KnK. La suelo leer de nuevo a menudo, estoy muy orgulloso de ese fic. Coincido contigo: un Naruto puramente shonen, con su historia a la espalda, no es realista, y hace perder a la historia. No he sido capaz de presentar al naruto de kishimoto y boruto en mis historias por eso, ni tan siquiera en "la luz del poder".

Me alegra que te guste este fic, es una pareja poco comun y tenia ganas de desarrollarla. Y me alegra aun mas que leas el resto de fics de mi tablón xD sobre ese fic de harem... es que, como me gusta presentar protas lógicos, me cuesta mucho escribir sobre un harem fuera de la comedia. Pero no seria un mal fic, si alguna vez tengo una idea para eso, no dudes de que lo veras!

Gracias por los buenos deseos e igualmente, aqui tienes un nuevo capitulo. Un saludo!

 **Drake666** : buenas! Gracias, hoy damos una vuelta de tuerca mas! Y sobre kurama y Sasuke... es una jugada oculta del uchiha, digamos que es una apuesta personal. Lo veras en un futuro, y diras "p... Sasuke, es un genio" xD. Espero que te guste lo de hoy, un saludo!

 **DeathAlex5978** : saludos de nuevo! Sinceramente: MIL GRACUAS por tu comentario, en serio. A ver, no me considero asi de bueno, autores como nothernlights, asuka92 o Arminius el unico son buenísimos, pero me das mas ganas de escribir al hacerme ver que hay alguien que le gustan, asi que gracias de nuevo! me gusta ser polifacetico, soy bastante inquieto en ese aspecto, asi que suelo variar de genero y contenido. Hoy tienes comedia, drama y bastantes cosas mas, por ejemplo.

Y si, yo tambien tenia ganas de presentarlo, de mostrarlo crudo, violento, animal. Aunque ahora surge una nueva duda... como sera con nueve colas, si con cuatro es un puto monstruo? xD Y tranquilo, Sasuke es listo, pero todo principio tiene un final. Su jugada es buena, pero ya se vera si es suficiente... su rival es naruto, te recuerdo.

Espero que te guste, un saludo y nos leemos!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **aaaaaaaaaaa** \- Ser sobrenatural, dios, invocación hablando

- ** _aaaaaaaaaaa_** \- Ser sobrenatural, dios, invocación pensando.

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: Desde luego, no soy masashi kishimoto camuflado. Lo siento. El mundo Naruto le pertenece y se lo vende a quien quiera, actualmente está con boruto buscando algo de originalidad mientras plagia el argumento del Naruto original. Yo solo pongo esta historia en circulación, sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

 _Si contemplas demasiado al abismo… el abismo te contempla_

H. P. Lovecraft

Naruto se revolvió incómodo en medio de la oscuridad, a pesar de que ese era su medio natural desde hace ya tanto tiempo que apenas recordaba nada más. La oscuridad, poco a poco, se hacía con sus pensamientos. Era como si todos sus recuerdos, todo lo que pudo ver con sus ojos cuando estuvo sano, se difuminase, perdiese vida… aunque también podía enfocarlo de otra manera: era como si su cerebro eliminase lo superfluo, lo que no le aportaba felicidad. Solo quedaba lo que de verdad le importaba, lo esencial… particularmente, recordaba un día en la playa con sus amigos… el sol en su rostro, el azul brillante del mar, esa sensación de calor en su piel tostada… Sakura a su lado, con sus ojos verdes y su pelo rosado, mirándole alternando ese ceño fruncido por no haberse puesto crema con esa sonrisa dulce cuando Naruto la hizo caso de inmediato… Sakura era como una de esas heroínas del manga que tanto le gustaba leer, dulce y salada al mismo tiempo, Tsundere e irrepetible, su primer y gran amor… También recordaba a Sasuke retándole a una carrera por la playa disimuladamente, con ese gesto indiferente y esos ojos negros. Muchos sentían frío al verlos, pero Naruto no veía frío… no del todo al menos. En ellos habían emociones, y las emociones eran cálidas. Aunque fuesen negativas. Así que eran cálidos… a su manera. A veces el hielo está tan frío que quema.

Y, entre tanta imagen, se cruzó karin. Karin, que tan repentinamente había llegado en el peor momento de su vida… estaba tan centrado en su venganza, en su propio dolor, que apenas se centró en lo que significaba su aparición: familia, compañía… puede que algo más. En su vida, lo que es hablar de verdad con chicas, no era su especialidad. No por falta de ganas, si no porque debía de forzarlo, no le salía natural… Ino, hinata, Tenten… no solía abrirse, de verdad le ponía nervioso. La primera con la que lo hizo fue con Sakura, pero a partir de formar equipo… como para abrirse con la Sakura de la academia, esa niñata le habría comido y escupido en segundos… Y después vino Tsunade. Esa mujer tenía algo que le inspiraba confianza, quizás la sangre, quizás su carácter. Y después… vino Karin. ¿Era por ser familia? No… era por ser iguales. Era curioso, fue la última persona a la que vio… edo Sakura no era real, no como karin al menos… karin era cálida, vulnerable y fuerte a la vez… color rojo, un color que siempre le gustó… Tan repentinamente había llegado, y tan firmemente se había fijado a él. Como un salvavidas en medio del océano, ella le había servido de apoyo, salvado de la oscuridad. Ahora tenía medio cuerpo en el frío océano, medio en esa tabla de salvación. Karin uzumaki… recordó esa frase de Sasuke… "no sabes proteger a tus mujeres"… y esa incomodidad volvió a él. Sus mujeres… ahora solo le quedaban dos. Por un segundo apareció ante él una imagen, una de Kurama con la apariencia de hashirama abrazado al cuerpo sin vida de mito. Esos rubíes rojos lo miraron, con una mezcla de ira y dolor, y solo dijeron una frase.

- **Si contemplas demasiado al abismo…** \- su cuerpo mutó, hasta convertirse otra vez en ese gigantesco zorro, desapareciendo mito y todo lo demás… pero con sus ojos de un intenso azul, los ojos de Naruto antes de perderlos.- **…el abismo te contempla.**

Naruto se despertó antes de poder contestar. Más oscuridad. Ya tenía la habilidad de distinguir la oscuridad de sus sueños o de su inconsciencia, de la oscuridad de su día a día. Esta última era fría, imperturbable… la otra era sabiduría, luz de color negro que siempre alumbraba algo nuevo. Un viaje a sí mismo. A pesar de su ceguera, pudo recordar todo lo que le había llevado allí… a su abuela asfixiándolo tras matar a mito… su piel de chakra rojo siendo arrancada por yamato… sus garras y colmillos, desgarrando, destrozando… su ira sobrepasándolo, despertando la cuarta cola de Kurama… esa mujer de su paraje mental, dispuesta a morir por protegerlo… a sus amigos, sensei y abuela, apareciendo para matarle como esclavos del sharingan… y esa última conversación con mito y karin… Ese beso… ¿Qué significaba ese latir acelerado de su corazón? Con Sakura le ocurría a cada palabra, cada gesto… nunca lo había sentido por otra mujer. Y ahora le ocurría con Karin. ¿Era malo sentirlo? ¿Era pronto, o tarde? No podía ser algo malo si le hacía latir su corazón. ¿Podía negarlo? Era imposible… entre tanta oscuridad, era una luz cegadora. De pronto, sintió una corriente de chakra en su sistema. Y no era el del zorro esta vez, no… ese chakra era ácido, hirviente, y este chakra era suave, muy refinado… como su origen… Sonrió, reconocería ese chakra incluso dormido, le había atendido ya tantas veces…

-Buenos días Baa chan…- dijo al aire, dejando que su abuela revisase sus heridas. No necesitaba ver para saber que su abuela oficiosa estaría revisando por decimoctava vez en el día su estado de salud. Esa mujer era obsesiva hasta el extremo de la psicopatía a la hora de velar por la salud del rubio. Aunque Naruto ahora necesitaba hablar más que chakra médico…- Los… los demás, ¿Cómo est…?

-Están bien Naruto, necesitarán unos días para recuperarse, pero están bien…- contestó la voz de Tsunade, aunque por su tono el uzumaki sabía que estaba acongojada, afectada por lo ocurrido. No en vano había matado a un avatar de su propia abuela, e intentado asesinar a su nieto oficioso. Seguramente no habría descansado ni un segundo desde que el **kotoamatsukami** de sishui la hubo liberado.- Reserva energías para recuperarte…- le pidió. No la debía de faltar razón al aconsejarle eso… joder, se sentía hecho mierda, su piel estaba extremadamente sensible, tras ser recuperada por Tsunade y karin seguramente. Encima le curaban, después de casi…

-Baa chan… lo… lo siento, yo no quise…

-No te disculpes Naruto, hiciste bien….- el tono de la Senju por un momento se quebró, revelando el maremagnum de emociones que sentía la ojimiel en ese momento.- Ya… ya he perdido muchísimo, a demasiadas personas… Dan, Nawaki, Jiraiya… Sakura… no habría soportado perderte a ti también… No… no sabía lo que hacía, era todo como una pesadilla… Sa… Sasuke nos introdujo en un genjutsu, uno donde nos torturaba día tras día hasta que aceptábamos la nueva realidad… me… me hizo creer que tú habías hecho lo que él hizo… po… por eso yo….- Naruto la interrumpió acariciándola el rostro, sin necesidad de saber más.

-Baa chan… está bien, no te preocupes por eso… ambos estaremos bien…

-Naruto, no es tan sencillo… Sasuke… Sasuke es un monstruo, y se ha obsesionado contigo. Solo te quiere a ti, el resto solo somos peones. Se ha apoderado de akatsuki, y ha conquistado konoha… ha reclutado a cada shinobi renegado del continente, y le acompañan zetsu con el sharingan… tiene la nación del fuego, y el resto están a punto de matarse unas a otras y dejarle el camino libre… y tiene… tiene el rinnegan… Es invencible, Naruto, debemos de escond…

-¿Es cierto que tiene a Ino y hinata de esclavas, y a la población como títeres, incluida la familia de Sakura chan?- No es que a Naruto no le interesase ese… informe de actualidad… pero era Naruto. Un cabezahueca. Baka Naruto. Había una cosa que le importaba aún más… la mujer que le salvó la vida… la mejor amiga del amor de su vida… y la familia del amor de su vida. No hizo falta que Tsunade contestase para saber que el uchiha no había ido de farol al decírselo…- Pues no tenemos muchas opciones, más allá de confiar en un ciego con un grave problema de doble personalidad…- se quejó con un tono irónico el rubio, arrancándole una sonrisa de reproche a la Senju. Al menos se tomaba con humor que el mundo estuviese al borde de la destrucción y su estado de salud… La Senju no sabía cómo sacar el tema, cómo tratar el asunto de su transplante de ojos. Era su única opción, que Naruto volviese a tener visión, cuidar de él y recuperarle para que pudiese hacer frente a Sasuke uchiha. Porque tenía claro que esta pesadilla solo acabaría con Sasuke muerto, y el único capaz de lograrlo era Naruto. Era su modo de afrontar esas situaciones, siempre jugárselo todo a la carta de Naruto… y creía tanto en ello que estaba dispuesta a darle sus propias córneas. Lo que fuese necesario. Pero esa chiquilla pelirroja se lo había advertido cuando habló con ella de ese plan: Naruto no permitiría jamás dejar a alguien ciego para salvarle. Y menos a su propia abuela. Tenía que ser… sibilina. Conducirle poco a poco, seguro que así…

-Sobre eso de estar ciego, quizás podría…

-¿te puedo hacer una pregunta, baa chan?- la interrumpió Naruto, provocando un ceño fruncido en la hokage de konoha. Iba a ser más difícil de lo que creía, como siempre con su nieto oficioso…- Mi madre…- Tsunade tornó de golpe su enfado en un gesto de culpa. Ella incluso la había conocido, y nunca le había revelado nada a Naruto sobre sus progenitores… hizo caso a jiraiya, incluso hoy día seguía opinando que fue una buena idea, sobre todo cuando el mal de su infancia ya estaba hecho. Pero eso no la restaba sentir culpa por ocultarle eso a su nieto oficioso… todo era demasiado complicado.- ¿Cómo era?- esa pregunta descolocó a la Senju. Se esperaba preguntas sobre Minato, no en vano el niño se pasó desde que la conoció hablando de que sería más grande que su admirado cuarto hokage… demonios, en su opinión lo había superado ya, llevaba venciendo al zorro desde los cinco años, y salvando a la aldea de la destrucción dos veces… Pero no, se interesaba por su madre… no es que la desagradase, era solo que se sentía incómoda… quizás era porque sentía un cierto deje de celos. Hubiera dado lo que fuese por tener a Naruto como hijo biológico.

-Tu madre… era un remolino. En serio. La pude ver el tiempo que estuve en la aldea con Dan… Adoraba el ramen, siempre hablaba a voz en grito, y no aceptaba un no por respuesta… recuerdo que jiraiya me comentó que ella "mudó" a tu padre a su piso…- Naruto no pudo evitar reír, contestando con otra risa Tsunade. Creía que nunca más le oiría reír. Ese niño tenía una risa preciosa, heredada de su auténtica madre…

-¿Cómo que "lo mudó"?

-Literalmente, un día tu padre se encontró con su piso de soltero asignado a otra persona, y con todas sus cosas en el complejo uzumaki... Kushina se había presentado ante el viejo mono y le dijo que Minato se mudaba a su casa, e hiruzen no se atrevió a cuestionar nada…- Naruto volvió a reír al imaginarse a su jiji tembloroso ante esa mujer de cabello rojo que le mostró su padre el día que venció a pain.- No le culpo, cuando a Kushina se le metía algo en la cabeza, era literalmente imposible evitar que lo lograse… veo que es algo hereditario…- suspiró, sonriendo Naruto por el cumplido. Aunque toda esta conversación tenía como objetivo una pregunta final…

-Baa chan… crees… ¿crees que me quería?- preguntó con melancolía. Tsunade le sonrió con ternura… ahí estaba su Naruto. Fuerte, incombustible… y tierno. Un niño en el cuerpo de un hombre que necesitaba cariño y mano firme a partes iguales. Ahora tocaba cariño.

-Te quería muchísimo Naruto, nunca he visto a una madre que amase tanto a su hijo… te cantaba cada noche antes de dormir porque decía que tenías que acostumbrarte al sonido de su voz, aprendió a tejer solo para hacerte pijamas con el remolino uzumaki, y estuvo varios meses de embarazo cambiándote cada día de nombre porque estaba convencida de que darías una patada cuando oyeses el que te gustase… según tu padre, un día estaba leyendo el libro de jiraiya, salió el nombre de cierto ingrediente que le puso a su protagonista y golpeaste con ganas…- comentó la Senju, arrancándole otra carcajada a su nieto oficioso. Sakura estaba convencida en la academia de que Naruto fue en principio un sobrenombre por su adicción al ramen, y el rubio defendía que era un nombre muy guay… ya veía que su madre pensaba como él… Tanta risa, por supuesto, atrajo a otra persona, que miró disimuladamente desde fuera de la tienda de campaña y fue pillada por la Senju.- Me preguntaba cuánto tardarías en volver chiquilla…- Naruto sonrió… él también se lo preguntaba, había captado su aroma rondando el lugar desde que empezó a hablar.

-Lo… lo siento, Tsunade sama, solo quería…- se disculpó karin, claramente avergonzada, pero Tsunade siguió hablando y no la dejó despedirse.

-¿Sabes que no se ha separado de ti ni un segundo desde que caíste inconsciente? Me alegra ver que sigues estando bien vigilado…- comentó la ojimiel. Cualquiera podía pensar que era un reproche velado, pero nada más lejos de la realidad, y Naruto lo sabía. Tsunade solo delegó el cuidado de Naruto en dos personas… en shizune, que era como la hermana mayor de ese cabezahueca… y en esa chica que literalmente se pasaba horas pelando manzanas para dar de comer al rubio de la que vigilaba que se curase bien. Lo que hizo a Tsunade ver a Sakura como digna de su nieto oficioso no fue solo su talento para curarlo… fue también el celo de la haruno para cuidarlo después. Con todos era profesional, con Naruto era algo más. Y ahí veía amor, en su más pura esencia. Y, ahora que no estaba, karin literalmente no se había despegado del ojiazul más de lo estrictamente necesario para preparar la comida y turnarse en la vigilancia del resto de heridos. Y hablando de heridos…- bueno chiquilla, como estás aquí, supongo que nadie estará vigilando si nuestros heridos están bien, ¿me equivoco?- reprochó, ahora si, Tsunade Senju, mientras karin se ponía del color de su cabello.- Me temo que tendré que ir a vigilarlos un poco… chiquilla, ¿te las arreglarás para que esté bien?- la preguntó, y algo le hizo a Karin entender que no se refería solo a vigilar sus constantes. Karin ya sabía por lo que le había contado Naruto que esa mujer era algo más que la jefa de Naruto… era como su abuela adoptiva. Se querían con locura, y a ella solo le interesaba que Naruto fuese feliz. Antes de que pudiese indagar, la rubia salió del lugar, dejando a la pareja sola. Estaba agotada, y todavía tenía que reparar un brazo de kiba…

-Esto…- karin habló cuando sintió que Tsunade se había ido, para luego enrojecer ligeramente y entretenerse revisando los vendajes del uzumaki. Todavía no sabía cómo sacar temas importantes con él sin parecer ansiosa, o vulnerable… no quería parecer vulnerable, ahora mismo Naruto necesitaba a alguien fuerte a su lado… De la que lo revisaba se fijó en su rostro. Naruto era alguien muy guapo, con ese rostro de piel tostada con una mandíbula fuerte y todo ese dorado en su cabello, pero lo que más le gustaba a Karin de él era que no escondía nada. Si Naruto estaba feliz, dibujaba una sonrisa inmensa; si estaba enfadado, fruncía marcadamente el ceño; y si estaba triste, se mostraba como estaba ahora. Un libro abierto, y lo agradecía.- ¿Quieres… hablar?- Naruto suspiró… tocaba algo difícil.

-Tengo que aprender a disimular…- se quejó el rubio, riendo ligeramente Karin… como si pudiese hacerlo, o como si ella le fuese a dejar.- Quería… quería pedirte perdón… no me controlé lo más mínimo, ataqué sin control, podría haberte…- se calló en cuanto Karin besó su mano con cariño, tranquilizándole.

-Naruto… no te preocupes por ello. Es cierto que fue… peligroso…- la ojirroja no pudo evitar estremecerse… peligroso sonaba mucho mejor que terrorífico. Los gritos, la sangre, Naruto con ese manto rugiendo al aire… Tendría pesadillas con ello, estaba segura, pero era consciente de que no era la gran víctima allí. La gran víctima era Naruto, que literalmente fue obligado a convertirse en un monstruo para defenderles a todos. Era un milagro que no hubiese muerto nadie, y ese milagro era Naruto. Cualquier otro habría mandado todo a la mierda ya. Naruto no. Era cierto que, por momentos, se convirtió en una bestia, como cuando intentó arrancarle la cabeza a ese chico pelinegro que intentó matarla… pero mito ya la explicó que, en esos momentos, no era Naruto por completo… solo lo era en parte. Y, como lo era en parte, también podía mostrar motivos para no temer…- Pero, por momentos, fuiste tú. Ese chico de piel pálida, casi… casi me mata. Pero, cuando iba a hacerlo, tú… tú me salvaste. Apareciste y agarraste su arma antes de que me decapitase. No fue el kiuby, fuiste tú. Es cierto que podríamos haber muerto… pero es seguro que lo habríamos hecho si no hubieses usado su poder. No te martirices por ello…

-Karin, mi último ataque fue en racimo, no lo controlaba; y luego mito murió por defenderme… yo… no…- Karin besó su frente con suavidad. Había visto a Tsunade hacérselo cuando el rubio se revolvió por el dolor mientras recuperaba su piel, un gesto que le calmó de inmediato, y desde entonces había decidido adoptarlo. Un gesto de tranquilidad. De calma. Notó como su corazón se tranquilizaba, mientras que el de ella se aceleraba… le costaba estar tan cerca de él sin...

-Naruto, me salvaste la vida. Y ya van varias. Me quedo con eso, y tú deberías de hacer lo mismo…- Naruto iba a contestar algo más, pero karin le interrumpió con un nuevo beso. Uno en los labios, lo que la pedía el cuerpo. En parte para calmarlo a él… y en parte para calmarse ella. Lo necesitaba, y el que Naruto contestase la llenó de alegría. Estuvieron besándose unos segundos, hasta que Naruto se separó. Pero puso su mano con suavidad en la mejilla de ella, mostrándola que la quería cerca, que no se apartaba por arrepentimiento.

-Te prometo una cosa Karin… que nunca volveré a perder el control. No me volverás a ver así… no soportaría hacerte daño. Nunca.- Karin sonrió, feliz por esa promesa.

Ella tampoco soportaría volver a ver a Naruto animalizado, a punto de ser absorbido por su biju… y sabía que una promesa de Naruto valía su peso en oro. Sin contar esa última afirmación. Por eso lo amaba, porque Naruto jamás la haría daño. La quería de verdad, no como el resto de personas que había conocido a lo largo de su vida. Kabuto, orochimaru, Sasuke… todos ellos la trataron como un objeto. La hicieron daño. Naruto no, sabía que moriría antes que hacerle daño. Por eso le amaba. Iba a decírselo, aún con sus ojos aguándose, pero Naruto no la dejó hablar. La dio otro beso. El primero que le daba él sin buscarlo ella. Por un momento se sorprendió, pero pronto se entregó a la sensación. Su ojo de kagura la transmitía amor, entrega, pasión… ni una duda, ni un pero. Naruto había aprendido algo desde la muerte de Sakura… o quizás recordado de su infancia, ahora que lo pensaba. Hay dos clases de dolor: el que te hace fuerte, y el inútil. Perder al amor de su vida sin saber si la hizo daño alguna vez y aprender a vivir con ello era del primer tipo. Quedarse ciego y aprender a vivir con ello también era un dolor que le hacía fuerte. Y también hablar con Kurama y ver que su punto de vista del mundo no está tan alejado de la verdad como él creía. O descubrir el triste pasado de su clan y que la konoha de su infancia llevaba más de un siglo existiendo. Miles de momentos de dolor que le habían hecho más fuerte. Pero había uno que no le fortalecía… negar lo que sentía por Karin. Hay dos clases de dolor… y contener más sus ganas de abrazarla y protegerla era un dolor inútil. A desterrar.

(Lemmon inicia)

Karin se reclinó sobre el saco de dormir donde reposaba Naruto, llevada por la pasión del rubio, dejándose desvestir mientras se deshacía de los pantalones del jinchuriki. Su parte responsable la decía que Naruto estaba convaleciente todavía, que tuviese cuidado… pero nunca hacía caso a esa parte de si misma. No, Karin no deseaba reprimirse lo más mínimo. Sintió los musculosos brazos de Naruto envolviéndola, transmitiéndola calor, fuego. Pasión. ¡Qué diferencia con esas manos frías y ásperas que la habían recorrido antes! Las manos de Naruto eran cálidas, amables. Acariciaban su piel, ahora libre de cicatrices, cicatrices que él mismo le había quitado. Su dermis se puso de gallina al tacto de Naruto, feliz, ansiosa por más contacto. No supo como, pero Naruto ya estaba sobre ella, besándola, haciéndola gemir. Arañó los hombros del rubio después de acariciar sus trabajados abdominales, dejando a sus lenguas batallar en el ósculo. Incluso se sentía algo sobrepasada por su forma de actuar: siempre había visto el sexo como algo frío, carente de emociones, pero ahí estaba, gimiendo el nombre de Naruto al aire. Sintió la mano del uzumaki sobre su sexo, tocándola, acariciándola con delicadeza en movimientos circulares, pero sin dejar de estimularla, de humedecerla. No sabía si ese hombre hacía todo tan bien por instinto, o por haberse ilustrado antes, pero la daba igual. Quería más.

-Auch…- se quejó el pobre Naruto en medio del beso. Karin se fijó en su piel: estaba algo roja, irritada en las zonas donde las quemaduras fueron más graves. Por algo su lado prudente solía tener la razón… acababan de recuperarle de la muerte hace unas horas, no estaba para follar por el amor de…- lo siento, es que…- Karin le interrumpió con un nuevo beso, uno más relajado, para luego sonreír pícara.

-Tranquilo… tengo una idea…

Antes de que Naruto pudiese reaccionar, Karin le había tumbado boca arriba, y le tenía atrapado con sus tonificados muslos de piel morena. Naruto necesitaba hacerlo, pero a la vez tenía que reposar y moverse lo mínimo posible para no abrirse las heridas de batalla. Reto aceptado, hora de que el lado pervertido de Karin tomase la iniciativa. Comenzó a moverse encima de él, bajando lentamente con sus besos en su pecho, pezones y vientre, mientras Naruto gemía y se preguntaba por lo que haría ella. Y un sonoro gemido salió de su garganta cuando lo descubrió. Sintió la boca de Karin sobre su miembro, primero deleitándose en su glande, saboreándolo. El pobre Naruto, con el ligero dolor que sintió al forzarse, había perdido algo de… empuje. Nada que no pudiese arreglar Karin, que por primera vez iba a agradecer sus experiencias previas. Pasó su lengua sobre la punta del pene, recreándose y clavando sus ojos rojos en Naruto. La expresión de placer del rubio la encendía como nada, y no pudo resistirse a meterse más del miembro de Naruto en la boca. Sus labios notaron como el pene de Naruto se endurecía, marcando incluso sus venas en la piel de la que iba subiendo y bajando con cada vez más ritmo. Continuó subiendo y bajando, y los gemidos de Naruto cada vez fueron más continuos. Incluso notó como la acariciaba el cabello, desesperado por más. Y cuando le sintió al borde de explotar… se lo sacó de la boca con un sonoro PLOFF, cortando de golpe el orgasmo del rubio.

-Karin chan, estaba…- se iba a quejar Naruto, pero pronto tuvo que callarse cuando sintió a la ojirroja besarle con pasión, con hambre.

-No quería que acabases sin llegar a la mejor parte…- le susurró con lujuria, mordiéndose el labio.

El oírle gemir, el notarle cada vez más duro dentro de su boca, el sentir su mano sobre su pelo… la habían encendido como nada. Estaba húmeda, ansiosa por sentirlo dentro, por primera vez el sexo no era una obligación sino algo completamente deseable. Sentía fuego, no deseos de acabar ya, por eso no terminó lo que había empezado con la boca, temía perderse la mejor parte si su Naruto se corría… ya habría tiempo para eso luego. Naruto, sin poder ver, sintió como la húmeda intimidad de Karin comenzó a pasearse por su pene erecto, arriba y abajo, volviendo a reactivarlo. Su cuerpo era fuego, necesitaba seguir adelante, pero estaba literalmente aprisionado. Los muslos de Karin, de piel suave y ligeramente bronceada, escoltaban sus caderas, impidiendo que pudiese moverse, y las manos femeninas apoyadas en su pecho le impedían erguirse. Joder, lo pequeña que era y la fuerza que tenía. La notaba suspirar y gemir en su cuello, el olor de su pelo inundaba sus fosas nasales. Ella tenía el control. Pero Naruto no podía aguantar mucho más. Tomó su pelo y tiró con suavidad hacía atrás, dejando su cuello vulnerable.

-AHHH…- gimió en voz alta en cuanto notó la boca de Naruto en su cuello, con esa ligera barba pinchando su piel, y ese aliento masculino calentándola aún más. Lo sintió tomar sus caderas, frenando su movimiento sobre el pene, y sujetándola con tal firmeza que la impedía moverse.- Haa… hazlo Naruto kun… onegai…- le rogó, agradeciendo a kami que Naruto tomase la iniciativa. Una cosa es que necesitase reposar, y otra muy diferente es que quisiese que se quedase quieto. La gustaba jugar… y que Naruto la diese algo de caña, como iba a pasar ahora por ser una chica mala. El lado pervertido de Karin era así. El uzumaki gimió y enfiló la intimidad de Karin con su pene, acercándolo a la entrada. Comenzó suave, introduciendo solo la punta, y karin gimió más alto, para luego disgustarse cuando Naruto se salió rápido. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido, y arqueó una ceja cuando lo vio sonreír travieso… así que ella no era la única traviesa ahí, y eso era una venganza por dejarle a medias hace unos instantes... Antes de que pudiese decir nada, lo sintió entrar de nuevo. Poco a poco, palmo a palmo, Karin abrió la boca en un gemido mudo. Joder, era enorme, el más grande que había sentido en su interior, ¿le cabría entero? Y, cuando Naruto estaba ya con tres cuartos dentro, introdujo el resto con rapidez en un único golpe.- AAAAAAHHHHHH- gimió con fuerza Karin, extasiada, sintiendo su cuerpo vibrar sin control, para luego gemir una y otra vez a medida que esas descargas eléctricas de placer se sucedían.

Su primer orgasmo. Joder, ¿existían? Creía que eran una jodida leyenda urbana tras sus decepciones previas con otros hombres… pero veía que no. Eran reales. Naruto, con solo metérsela una vez, la había llevado al extasis. Se mordió el labio, y comenzó a mover sus caderas, acompañando los ataques del uzumaki. Lo sentía entrar y salir, recorrerla por dentro. Sentía su intimidad apretar el miembro de Naruto, abrazarlo y adaptarse a él. Naruto, tumbado boca arriba, lamentó de verdad no tener visión. Joder, acariciaba esa piel tan suave, oía esos gemidos con esa voz celestial, notaba ese calor envolver su miembro… la vista debía de ser lo más maravilloso del mundo… Joder, la pelirroja tenía razón al evitar que Naruto se moviese, le dolía la piel, pero qué coño… nunca se había preocupado por su integridad física, no iba a empezar ahora. Karin gemía una y otra vez, moviendo las caderas, y gimió con más fuerza cuando Naruto irguió el tronco. Le hubiese regañado, por su ojo de kagura notaba que le estaba doliendo, pero joder… su ángulo para entrar era ahora perfecto. Se afianzó a sus hombros, y profundizó sus golpes de cadera, mientras sentía los enormes brazos de Naruto seguir envolviéndola. El rubio besó sus pechos, lamiendo sus pezones erectos y arrancándola más gemidos. Joder, se notaba a punto de explotar, y sentía que Naruto también lo estaba, solo le distraía un poco ese pequeño dolor físico. Ah no, eso no iba a joderla el mejor polvo de su vida.

-Ahhh… Muérdeme…- le rogó al uzumaki, mientras aumentaba el número de golpes de cadera. Naruto dudó un segundo, y el carácter de las féminas uzumaki salió a flote.- ¡MUÉRDEME JODER!- le exclamó, arañándole la espalda, totalmente entregada a esa sensación. Y Naruto obedeció, joder, como para no hacerlo. Mordió el hombro lo justo, y sintió como su dolor desaparecía. Incluso sus heridas comenzaron a curarse más rápido. Y karin, fuera de un mínimo instante de dolor, sintió ese primer orgasmo volver a ella con violencia, mil veces más fuerte. Cuando la mordía alguien que de verdad la atraía, sentía placer, no dolor con la herida. Miró al techo de la tienda, y gimió con todas sus fuerzas mientras su cuerpo se entregaba al segundo orgasmo de la tarde. Y, cuando creía que ya había acabado, esa sensación se prolongó aún más al sentir la simiente del rubio en su vientre, derramándose con su calidez, llenándola. Ahogó sus gemidos en el cuello de Naruto, mientras lo notaba abrazarla con fuerza, respirando agitado, entregado a esa sensación. Estuvieron así un tiempo, ninguno estaba para fijarse en la hora… hasta que Karin volvió a mover sus caderas, y el pene del rubio volvió a activarse. Ambos eran uzumaki, inagotables, y ambos estaban realmente hambrientos del otro… esto solo comenzaba.

(Lemmon fin)

Joder, cuánto echaba de menos tener un respiro… Naruto se encontraba tumbado de nuevo en su saco de dormir… solo que esta vez acompañado. Una exhausta Karin dormía abrazada a él, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, agotada tras la mejor sesión de sexo de su vida. Estuvieron muchísimo, joder, era un puto milagro que su abuela no hubiese aparecido en mitad de la faena. Y, con sus últimas fuerzas, la ojirroja había caído sobre él habiendo perdido la cuenta de los orgasmos. Aunque le resultó extraña una cosa que hizo antes de dormirse… se empeñó en que se pusiese una pulsera suya ahora que la había prometido no perder nunca más el control. No iba a negarse a ese regalo, parecía que era algo importante para ella, así que lo aceptó sin rechistar. Ya la preguntaría luego el por qué de todo… Olfateó su cabello, y solo pudo sonreír. Qué bien olía… incluso después de una batalla, de velar su sueño y curarle, y después acostarse con él. Compararla con Sakura chan era injusto, ambas eran diferentes, pero ambas tenían eso en común… le encantaba su olor. Sakura chan… Karin chan. Las amaba con toda su alma. Recordó las últimas palabras que tuvo con Sasuke, y suspiró. Defender a sus mujeres… era una meta mucho mejor que ser reconocido. Incluso que ser hokage. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, concentrándose… hora de tener otra charla en la oscuridad…

Abrió los ojos en esa alcantarilla que tenía por paraje mental. Volvía a ver… porque en esa oscuridad tenía ojos, era un viaje a sí mismo al fin y al cabo. El agua tibia a sus pies, ese olor a cerrado, la humedad, el frío envolviéndole… aquí no le hubiese importado estar ciego, ya tenía suficiente información con lo que sentía y olía como para saber que este lugar no era muy de su agrado… y lo que más le jodía era que se trataba del lugar donde se sentía más seguro. Su refugio, por así decirlo. Y el de más gente, vistas sus últimas experiencias… Avanzó por los pasillos, rumbo a la cámara central, decidido a tener una conversación con su huésped. La definitiva. Pero, cuando ya estaba en el lugar, el agua a sus pies se agitó, turbulenta, comenzando a tomar una forma humana. Se trataba de una mujer hermosa, MUY hermosa. Demonios, pelo rojo largo, ojos violeta, piel nívea y suave… era todo color. Vestía un vestido largo verde de mangas cortas blancas, y le miraba con una mezcla de vergüenza, dolor… y esperanza. Habría pensado en otras circunstancias que se trataba de un truco del demonio en su interior, quizás la auténtica forma de Kurama no kitsune. Pero no, esa figura le transmitía un sentimiento por encima de todo lo demás. Amor, no lo dudaba, esa figura le transmitía amor. Y, tras su conversación con Tsunade, ya tenía una idea de quién podía ser…

-Kaa chan…- dijo, y la mujer sintió sus ojos aguarse por unos segundos. La había reconocido.

-So… sochi…- contestó la mujer, revelando su identidad: Kushina uzumaki. Akashio, la marea roja de uzu, la mejor usuaria de kenjutsu y fuinjutsu de su tiempo (con permiso de su marido en esto último), madre de Naruto, fallecida el mismo día de nacimiento. Y era este último aspecto el que la hacía sufrir… Las circunstancias en las que dejó a su hijo en el momento de su muerte la atormentaban, la impedían incluso respirar a menudo… y ahora la impedían hablar de forma coherente. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle a su hijo, tantas cosas que expresarle… abrazarlo, llorar, pedirle perdón, darle un beso tras otro hasta sacarle de esa vida difícil en la que existía… pero ahora estaba bloqueada. Suerte que su hijo parecía más capaz de dialogar.

-Veo que papá tenía razón, la mujer más guapa de la tierra… me alegro de verte al fin… bueno, al menos ya sabiendo quién eres, dattebayo…- explico Naruto mientras se rascaba la nuca, nervioso. Kushina pudo sonreír, entre halagada por el primer comentario y contenta por ver que su hijo no se mostraba hostil con ella. Era su principal temor, su pesadilla: que Naruto la odiase, que todo lo dicho por Kurama sobre ella hubiese hecho mella. Kushina se arrepintió de muy pocas cosas en su vida, siempre fue una mujer que vivió el momento, una auténtica tempestad. Comía su comida favorita siempre que podía, se enamoró una sola vez y lo hizo del hombre de sus sueños y futuro esposo, se convirtió en una kunoichi respetada… y fue madre cuando se sintió preparada. Una vida bien vivida… hasta su última decisión. ¿Cómo expresar todo lo que ocurrió en ese momento? Las mil y una circunstancias que influyeron en la decisión más terrible de su vida: acceder al plan de Minato y sellar al demonio del odio en su sochi, condenándolo a una vida infernal en el proceso. Las lágrimas comenzaron a aflorar en sus ojos violeta, lágrimas de angustia e impotencia… llevaba casi dos décadas temiendo este momento. Por suerte para ella, estaba en la mente de su hijo. Naruto percibía cada sentimiento, cada emoción de su paraje mental, y sabía todo eso que estaba sintiendo su madre. Sabía qué tenía que decir para hacerla sentir más cómoda. Sonriéndola, la tomó de las manos, y clavó sus zafiros en sus ojos.- Kaa chan… en serio, me alegro de verte.

-Sochi…- Kushina hizo un esfuerzo por reunir cada ápice de valor. Esos ojos de su hijo, esas palabras, la dieron fuerza para seguir adelante. Y, como temía volver a romper a llorar en cualquier momento, atacó directamente. Kushina aplicaba siempre una máxima de experiencia: en caso de duda, ataca.- sobre lo que ocurrió el día de tu nacimiento, en serio, déjame…- Naruto la interrumpió con una suave sonrisa. Quería saber todo de ella, sus vivencias, sus gustos, sus miedos… pero no tenían tiempo. Debían de ir a lo importante, a la esencia del problema.

-¿Por qué lo sellaste en mí, kaa chan?- preguntó, tomando sus manos con más firmeza. Los ojos de Kushina se aguaron de nuevo al oír la gran pregunta, aquello que tenía tanto miedo de explicar. Pero no podía huir, su hijo merecía respuestas.- En el caso de papá, lo entiendo. Tuvo que elegir entre ser hokage o ser mi padre, y escogió ser hokage… no lo comparto, pero lo entiendo… pero, ¿Por qué lo hiciste tú?- preguntó con algo de rencor, para luego volver a mirarla a ella con fiereza, con los ojos de un hijo buscando respuestas de su madre. La hora de la verdad. Kushina acarició el rostro de Naruto, intentando sonreírle, y tomó aire.

-Sochi… yo… entiendo cómo te sientes…- reconoció. Joder que si lo entendía, ya se lo advirtió mito: si quieres tener una infancia en esta aldea, oculta tu condición. Si saben que llevas dentro el poder de destruir el continente, te temerán… y nunca serás feliz. La hizo caso, lo ocultó a todos… ni sus mejores amigas lo supieron. Solo el hokage y los consejeros de konoha, y su marido cuando accedió al cargo. Y si hubiese sido por ella, habría muerto sin que lo supiese este último, vistas las consecuencias…- Y cuando… ese hombre… me arrebató al kiuby, por un instante, contigo en brazos, fui feliz. Sin cargas, solos tú y yo… nunca fui tan feliz como contigo en esa cama, acariciándose… eras tan pequeño, tan perfecto con tus mofletes sonrojados y tu pelo rubio…- rememoró, sonriendo. Minato siempre había sido su sol particular, con ese cabello rubio… hasta que ese niño apareció en su vida. Nada iguala al amor de una madre. Ella incluso sentía envidia de Tsunade y de su papel materno con Naruto… hubiese hecho lo que fuese para tener con él esos momentos de la Senju…

"Pero, cuando tu padre me reveló que el kiuby estaba libre, supe que debía de actuar. Te juro sochi, que no quería sellarlo en ti… ni tan siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza. Lo sellaría en mí y moriría con él, alejándolo de tu vida. Vivirías con tu padre, y yo sería feliz donde quiera que estuviese viéndote crecer. Pero tu padre se dispuso a sellarlo en ti para no privar a la aldea de su mayor arma. Me horrorizaba esa idea, y las razones que me dio no me convencieron lo más mínimo… al diablo konoha y el mundo entero, tú eras más importante… Creo que fue la única vez donde vi algo de Minato que no me gustó: eligió ser hokage, en lugar de usar el sello de la parca para encerrarlo en él y morir conteniéndolo para siempre. Yo no podía hacer ese sello… no era tan hábil como mito sama, o como tu padre. Lo iba a ignorar y seguir con mi plan, pero entonces lo pensé… Sochi, eres el último uzumaki de la rama real del remolino, el único ser humano de la tierra capaz de contener al kiuby.

Y, por ello, su única amenaza real junto a los uchiha. Vi a dónde llevaba mi decisión de morir con él: tendrías a lo sumo una década… solo diez años antes de que reviviese, libre. Y, cuando lo hiciese… iría a por ti en primer lugar. Como su jinchuriki, supe lo que quería hacer con el mundo desde que lo sellaron en mí. Destruir cada aldea, borrar el mundo ninja de la faz de la tierra, esclavizar a la humanidad… por eso lo atravesé con cada cadena de mi kinton y dediqué cada gota de mi chakra a sellarlo tan profundo que jamás pudiese salir. Sin miramientos. Sin oportunidad de enmendarse. Es un puto demonio sediento de sangre… Así que, una vez libre, cumpliría con su plan, y konoha tenía en ese momento lo único que podía hacerlo peligrar. Mi plan te condenaba a muerte. Así que accedí a la propuesta de tu padre, no por la aldea… si no por ti. Con él sellado en ti, vivirías. Y, para asegurarme de que jamás te devorase, sellé mi chakra en tu paraje mental. Si ese monstruo se hubiese atrevido a tocarte, le enterraría para siempre… te susurraría como contenerle, y si se hacía demasiado fuerte, le sellaría de nuevo por ti. No le iba a permitir tocarte… a mí sochi no…"

-Pero… pero no conté con que los monstruos estaban fuera realmente. Vi cada día de tu vida, vi cómo te golpeaban, cómo te menospreciaban, cómo te negaban el cariño que te merecías…- Kushina tembló como una hoja… había vivido un infierno junto a su sochi… no hay mayor pesadilla para una madre que no poder ayudar a su hijo cuando lo necesita. Cada noche de tormenta que Naruto lloraba en soledad, muerto de miedo, ella lo hacía con él, dispuesta a dar cada gota de su sangre por poder abrazarlo un instante y consolarlo… cuando algún desgraciado le decía que sus padres le habían abandonado en un vertedero porque era un monstruo, haciéndole ese daño a Naruto, clamaba de furia, golpeaba las paredes de ese paraje mental, se desesperaba… Pero había sellado su chakra con un fin: alejar al zorro feroz de su pequeño. No podía gastar su chakra en hablar con él, porque, si lo hacía, en el momento en el que el sello se debilitase y tuviese que hacer frente a la bestia, ella no podría ayudarlo. Ya había gastado la inmensa mayoría en sus dos intervenciones anteriores… Rompió a llorar por impotencia, por culpa, derrumbándose… ese zorro tenía razón sobre ella, no se merecía ser su madre.- Lo… lo siento sochi… soy… soy la peor madre del mundo, no me merezco que me perdones, no me merezco…- iba a seguir hablando, pero su hijo la abrazó con fuerza, cortándola. Y, con cariño, la besó la frente, un gesto que Tsunade hizo con él para calmarle hace ya tantos años, y que él reservaba para las personas que realmente apreciaba. Kushina se aferró a ese abrazo, rompiendo a llorar libre, dejándolo salir todo, mientras su hijo la envolvía con cariño.

-Kaa chan… gracias.- declaró Naruto, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa Kushina. ¿Le había dado las…?- Con tou chan, pude ver la realidad… lo hizo todo por proteger la aldea, no pensó en mí. Tú, en cambio, si… tú me querías de verdad. Y me has salvado la vida tres veces para demostrarlo. Me… me basta con eso… así que no llores más vale, no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo por desgracia. Has vivido mi infierno conmigo, y me has protegido cuando de verdad hizo falta. Sé que me quieres, y si necesitas mi perdón lo tienes. Pero no es necesario kaa chan… eres mi madre, te quiero.- sentenció, y Kushina sintió su corazón palpitar con tal fuerza en su pecho que temió que se le acabase el chakra ahí mismo. Su hijo la quería, LA QUERÍA. Cada segundo había merecido la pena, era lo que más deseaba oír de él. Se secó las lágrimas, y miró a su hijo con orgullo.

-Todavía no sé cómo lo hice para tener un hijo tan perfecto, si ni tan siquiera fui capaz de dejar el ramen durante el embarazo como me recomendó el médico…- Naruto rompió a reír con su madre por la ocurrencia.

-Quizás venga de ahí mi adicción al ramen…- dejó caer Naruto, riendo de nuevo Kushina.

-Ah no, te puedo asegurar que es hereditario.- sentenció Kushina, acariciando la mejilla de su hijo con cariño. Era tan… alto, fuerte, guapo, amable…- en serio sochi… he vivido cada momento de tu vida contigo, y estoy orgullosa de ti… no lo dudes nunca…- confesó, y Naruto la sonrió con felicidad un momento, para luego reparar en algo y enrojecer mil tonos.

-Etto… todo… ¿todo?- preguntó con vergüenza, y Kushina se puso como el color de su cabello cuando entendió la referencia, para luego darle un fuerte capón a su hijo, muerta de la vergüenza.

-NO, TODO NO, CUANDO HAS ESTADO CON CHICAS DESCONECTABA DATTEBANE…- exclamó con fuerza, mientras Naruto se frotaba un cómico chichón en la frente.

-ITTEEEEE (duele)… me… me refería a cuando iba al baño dattebayo….- se quejó el rubio, cuya mente inocente no le hizo caer en la cuenta de esos otros momentos que no debería ver una madre de su hijo.

-¡En esos también cabezahueca!- gritó, cayendo en la cuenta de otro aspecto uzumaki heredado… la habilidad para cargarse momentos emotivos con tonterías… Aunque esto la iba a servir al menos, como bien había dicho su Naruto, tenían poco tiempo, no podían desperdiciarlo…- Y… sochi… sobre esa chica de pelo rosa… Sakura… ¿quieres hablar de ello?- ofreció Kushina, ansiosa por ayudar a su hijo. Al menos podría ayudarle a esclarecer su mayor tormento…

-¿Qué hay que hablar kaa chan?- preguntó con un tono amargo el uzumaki.- Sakura chan… seguro que lo hizo todo solo por intentar salvarme… no me amaba, pero me quería lo suficiente para intentar alejarme del peligro, y por mi culpa murió…- Ese era el punto medio al que había llegado Naruto en sus conversaciones con Kurama… ni todo por puro amor como él creía ingenuamente, ni todo tan negro como lo pintaba el kiuby. Y le rompía el alma que todo hubiese sido un sacrificio de una buena amiga... Sin embargo, Kushina le cortó de inmediato, tomándole ambas mejillas y fijando sus ojos en los suyos.

-Sochi… yo solo puedo hablar por lo que vi desde tu perspectiva… era una chica preciosa, con carácter, por cierto… me gustaba mucho para ti. Y yo creo que te quería. En serio, se preocupaba por ti, te protegía, estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por ponerte a salvo… eso es amor, lo sé perfectamente. Yo creo que…

- **Yo creo que solo quería al uchiha porque era una puta masoquista.** \- interrumpió una voz desde el fondo del lugar. Madre e hijo dibujaron la misma expresión de furia al oírla, sabiendo su procedencia de inmediato. Desde su jaula, dos inmensos rubíes les observaban con un brillo divertido, los ojos del depredador primigenio… del kiuby, que había estado observando el reencuentro desde el principio.

-Kiuby…- gruñó Kushina con pura rabia. Cuántas veces había deseado mandarlo todo a la mierda y torturar a ese zorro cada vez que era tan cruel con su pequeño… el kiuby odiaba al mundo, y ella odiaba al kiuby. Suspiró y se preparó para la batalla.- Sochi, no me queda mucho chakra, pero te podré ayudar. Quizás si le aprisiono con las cadenas rápido tú puedas robarle poder suficiente para…

- **No creo que sea necesario, Kushina… ni podríais conmigo ahora con vuestro ínfimo poder, ni el cachorro viene a eso… viene a por otra charla…** \- la pelirroja se giró hacia su hijo, y este asintió con serenidad. ¿Venía a dialogar con él? ¿En serio? Esa bestia jamás accedería a nada…- **Normalmente te mandaría a la mierda y me dedicaría a jugar contigo hasta aburrirme o hacerte quebrarte, y así apoderarme de tu alma, pero… le prometí a alguien cinco minutos para ti… así que voy a ponerme cómodo…** \- declaró el biju con un tono resignado, para reducir su tamaño drásticamente mientras adoptaba forma humana y salía de la jaula… el sello de la parca estaba tan debilitado ya que el zorro podía incluso salir de su recinto habitual. Eso preocupó a Kushina, que apretó los dientes cuando se fijó en su nuevo aspecto.

-Quítate ahora mismo la forma de Minato kun…- ordenó Kushina con furia, dejando asomar sus cadenas a su espalda. Frente a ella apareció la figura del yondaime hokage de konoha, Minato namikaze, solo que con los ojos rojos del biju, y con una sonrisa cruel en el rostro. Como añoraba hacer enfurecer a la marea roja…

-¿ **y qué harás si no lo hago, mojarme de nuevo?** \- se burló el biju, rondándola, incluso permitiéndose el gusto de acariciar una de esas cadenas de la uzumaki con una de sus garras.

-Todavía puedo ponerte un bozal con mis cadenas…

- **Y yo violarte delante de tu hijo sin que él pueda hacer nada, ahora sé quién eres y donde te escondes akashio, y el sello está tan débil tras mis últimas apariciones que ya puedo pasear por donde quiera de este paraje mental… si quisiese, estaríais muertos ya…** \- Repuso el kitsune, incomodando a la ojivioleta por oír esa frase en boca de la apariencia de su marido. Y lo peor de todo era que seguramente lo haría… la violaría y mataría sin miramientos, Kurama no amenaza en balde… Kushina iba a responder golpeándolo, ante la duda siempre atacaba, pero su hijo la detuvo con suavidad. No debía de caer en su juego, era lo que él quería. Kurama sonrió y siguió hablando.- **Me pareció que esta historia necesitaba una reunión familiar, de ahí mi aspecto… la bella, el ingenuo y la bestia… No me mires así Kushina, sabes que he sido más padre de Naruto que tu querido Minato kun.** \- declaró con burla. Era cierto, e irónico: el calificado por el mundo como un monstruo adoptaba la forma del auténtico monstruo de esta historia. Un auténtico gustazo joder, el zorro de nueve colas adoraba las ironías.- **Bueno cachorro, dime, ¿Qué oferta traes?** \- preguntó con diversión mirando a Naruto. Por dentro se reía a carcajada limpia… como si hubiese alguna esperanza para el rubio, solo le frenaba su promesa a mito. Cinco minutos… y cuando pasasen, los devoraría a ambos. Naruto respiró profundamente, buscando calmarse, y luego procedió a ir al meollo de la cuestión.

-Te necesito para vencer a Sasuke.

- **¿ah si? Naruto uzumaki, el Salvador de konoha, el único hombre vivo que ha vencido al rinnegan, ¿me necesita para vencer a un simple ladrón de ojos con complejo de Napoleón?** \- se burló el kitsune, para luego continuar.- **Fuera de bromas… me necesitas, no lo negaré… rinnegan, mangekyo sharingan, un ejército de zetsu, tus seres queridos como rehenes… es una lástima que yo no te vaya a ayudar cachorro. Mira, voy a demostrarte que soy mejor padre que el esposo de Kushina… déjalo estar y desaparece del mundo.** \- la ojivioleta se revolvió con un enfado notorio, pero no abrió la boca cuando oyó el consejo del biju. Sabía que su sochi quería luchar, y se sentía orgullosa por ello, pero quería sobre todo lo demás que su sochi estuviese a salvo. Y ese consejo del kiuby… lo mantendría a salvo. Ese uchiha era peligroso, su hijo tenía pocas posibilidades de vencerlo y sobrevivir… si huía, viviría. Y Kushina sería feliz viendo a su sochi sobrevivir, e incluso fundar una familia con esa uzumaki. Naruto arqueó una ceja, enfadado.- **En serio, es un consejo sin trucos. Has encontrado una hembra, y posees los secretos del clan uzumaki que hay en este estercolero, no te será difícil desaparecer y que ni el rinnegan pueda encontrarte. Así que hazlo, funda una familia, vive tranquilo… yo seré libre si o si el día de tu muerte, y habré cumplido con mito por salvar a su clan...** \- ofreció el kitsune. Y para cualquiera hubiese sido una buena sugerencia, pero Naruto no era una persona cualquiera. Era un idealista, un niño con complejo de héroe. Y Kurama lo sabía… la oferta era para otra cosa, concretamente…

-Iré contigo o sin ti, me da igual.- afirmó el ojiazul, apretando los labios Kushina con rabia. Porque sí, la oferta era para desesperar a ese fragmento de Kushina. Como echaba de menos torturarla un poco…- Si no venzo, el mundo entero caerá. Debemos de salvarlos a todos, si no Sasuke los esclavizará y…

- **Leí un pasaje de un libro con Mito chan hace muuuuuchos años, cachorro… algunos os tomáis ese libro como algo literal, pero yo prefiero ver en él metáforas… es un brillante libro de metáforas de vida. Decía algo así, "maldita será la tierra por vuestra culpa, y cardos y espinas producirá para vosotros. Pues de la tierra fuisteis tomados, porque polvo sois… y en polvo os convertiréis". En resumen: ¿te parece que me importa lo más mínimo vuestro mundo corrupto y lleno de dolor y miseria? Sasuke os conquistará, os gobernará a todos con miedo y horror, y pasados los años nadie se acordará de otra cosa y todo dará igual, os adaptareis y seguiréis adelante en ese mundo aún más gris. Solo sois polvo… o sombras y ceniza como decían en vuestro clan.** \- explicó Kurama, contraatacando Naruto de inmediato.

-¿y te seguirá sin importar cuando Sasuke te esclavice como hizo madara? Porque dudo mucho que te deje en libertad tras mi muerte…- el uzumaki atacó sin miedo al que sabía que era el gran punto débil de Kurama: el orgullo. Recordaba una frase de Mito: cuando te enfadas, te vuelves menos inteligente, Kurama. Pero el biju, en lugar de enfadarse, reaccionó con una sonrisa irónica.

- **Tengo más de mil años cachorro, he visto millones de Sasuke uchiha en mi existencia, millones de megalómanos obsesionados con destruir y dominar. Y a todos se les aplica una máxima de experiencia: quien a hierro mata, a hierro muere. ¿Sabes que la esperanza de vida de un uchiha no supera los cincuenta años? Entre el daño que hacen a su cuerpo usando el sharingan y su estilo de vida basado en dolor y poder, sin parar de guerrear, ninguno llega a ver a sus nietos… ni tan siquiera madara llegó a superar los cincuenta años, murió a manos de hashirama en el valle del fin.** \- explicó con desdén el nueve colas.- **Seguramente Sasuke le legará su rinnegan y sharingan a su descendiente más fuerte, que ni por asomo lo será tanto como su padre. Y luego, suponiendo que no se mate con sus demás hermanos y se reproduzcan entre ellos para conservar el sharingan puro, el rinnegan pasará a algún nieto, cada vez menos poderoso… y, en ese momento, cuando sean decadentes, me liberaré y los mataré a todos y cada uno de ellos. Llevo esperando eones… puedo esperar un siglo más y ver cómo…** \- el zorro paró de hablar, puesto que Naruto había comenzado a reír. Si, a reír, y a carcajada limpia. Kurama arqueó una ceja dentro de su apariencia de Minato namikaze, con un enfado notorio… ¿de qué se reía ese desgraciado?- **¿Puedo saber el chiste?**

-Odio a la gente que se engaña a sí misma…- murmuró Naruto, para luego contemplar al biju con una mueca divertida.- Eres la primera persona a la que he conocido en mi vida, he estado contigo cada día desde mi nacimiento, y te puedo asegurar una cosa: no soportarías eso. De cualquier otro biju, salvo del de Gaara quizás, podría creer ese plan, pero de ti no. Tienes más orgullo que odio en tu interior, y acabar de mascota no te haría mucho bien…- espetó, apretando los dientes Kurama mientras Kushina sonreía con satisfacción. Punto para su hijo, como ex jinchuriki del kiuby ella sabía lo cierto de esas palabras.

- **A lo mejor resulta que vuestras disputas me dan igual y he decidido ser más inteligente. Por mi podéis mataros… yo solo sé que, hagáis lo que hagáis, yo acabaré libre…**

-Cierto, pero, si solo te interesa ser libre y destruir el mundo ninja… ¿por qué no forzaste más colas durante mi batalla contra baa chan?- inquirió el ojiazul, y Kurama apretó los dientes, dispuesto a contestar.- Y antes de que digas nada, no vas a engañarme esta vez. Podrías haber forzado perfectamente las nueve y devorado mi alma: yo ya estaba a tu merced y kaa chan no podía ayudarme más tras recibir mi cuerpo ese ataque de Tsunade. Kushina asintió, ella también se lo preguntó en ese momento, completamente superada e incapaz de evitar que el biju atrapase a su hijo. Para ella, fue un milagro que se frenase en esas cuatro colas…- Solo tenías que forzar esa novena cola, matar a todos salvo a mito y huir con ella… o incluso matarla también, qué demonios, aunque creo que optarías por la primera opción… pero, en lugar de eso, te frenaste en la cuarta, lo justo para vencer la pelea y no llamar demasiado la atención. Te diré lo que creo: creo que sí que te importa acabar de esclavo de Sasuke. Creo que sabes que, en cuanto yo muera, su siguiente objetivo para aumentar su poder seréis los biju, y que ya tiene a siete dattebayo. Y creo que sabes que, si viene a por ti y estás solo, no tienes ni una posibilidad. Le bastará con mirarte para que le recibas en su casa moviendo las colas, como un perr…- antes de que lograse completar su discurso, Naruto sintió como la mano con garras del biju le aprisionaba el cuello, impidiéndole respirar y levantándole en el aire. Kushina intentó defenderlo con sus cadenas, pero una cola de chakra rojo salida de la espalda de Minato la aprisionó con tanta fuerza que la costaba respirar, evitando su defensa. La kunoichi estaba débil, tenía lo justo para ayudar a Naruto en un combate contra el biju llevando ellos la iniciativa, pero ni por asomo tanto como para defenderse de un ataque sorpresivo de la bestia, aún con esa forma humana y fuera de su jaula. Simplemente, el kiuby se había vuelto demasiado fuerte alimentándose de odio. Naruto vio como la boca de su supuesto padre se abría de forma antinatural hasta las orejas, enseñando unos afilados colmillos y una lengua larga en una mueca sádica y terrorífica.

- **Nunca has sabido cuándo cerrar la boca cachorro…** \- le rugió con furia a la cara, dispuesto a estrangularlo ahí mismo por insolente. No podría matarlo, estaba todavía retenido por su sello, pero si podía cumplir esa amenaza de violar a Kushina delante suyo para hacerle pagar su osadía. Ataría a Naruto y luego se cebaría con la uzumaki: la arrancaría ese vestido, la sometería y la penetraría una y otra vez entre risas, mordiéndola para alimentarse cada vez que tuviese hambre. Horas y horas de diversión, con los gritos de Naruto, los gemidos y sollozos de akashio y sus rugidos, sonaba perfecto... Pero entonces recordó la promesa a mito… el biju, a diferencia del resto de mortales, tenía palabra, y no se habían cumplido los cinco minutos que le había prometido a su primera jinchuriki. Aflojó el agarre de su mano, y acercó su enorme boca al rostro del chico.- **¿sabes? Te quedan unos segundos de esos cinco minutos de vida que te he concedido, y todavía no he oído ni una oferta…** \- sugirió con crueldad… como si ese ningen fuese a ofrecerle algo interesante… Pero Naruto le mantuvo la mirada a pesar del dolor, sin dejarse amedrentar. Le gustaba ese aspecto de su cachorro, tenía que admitirlo: era irreductible.

-Sabes mis límites… dentro de ellos, lo que digas…- repuso, y el biju solo tuvo que pensar unos instantes para dibujar la mueca más cruel de su vida en su rostro. Con su apariencia de Minato, contempló a Naruto, y se le ocurrió una oferta inaceptable. Le encantaba que su jinchuriki fuese irreductible… pero mucho más hacerle sufrir.

- **¿Lo que digas? Cachorro… si contemplas demasiado al abismo, el abismo te contempla…** \- enunció, y Naruto sintió un escalofrío… era una amenaza, claramente, y sonaba terrible.- **Veamos… mi libertad no es algo que te deba pedir, ya será mía en cuanto te mueras, lo cual será más pronto que tarde vistas tus circunstancias… ¿Qué tienes que ofrecerme, tú, el príncipe de los parias? Sin dinero, sin poder, sin el vacío moral necesario para ofrecerme sangre y carne de inocentes como sacrificio…** \- enunció, sabiendo Naruto que el zorro solo estaba jugando con él cuando se hacia el olvidadizo como ahora… estaba rondando a su presa, Kurama era un depredador, incluso en sus conversaciones.- **Si… como no me vas a ofrecer diezmar a cada aldea shinobi en una orgía de sangre y muerte, se me ocurre otra cosa, lo único que has tenido siempre y nadie te ha podido arrebatar… quiero tu alma.** \- declaró, obteniendo un grito de horror de Kushina, que intentó desesperadamente deshacerse de su agarre, sin éxito. Entendía su reacción: el precio era terrible. Kurama lo sabía, joder que si lo sabía… lo único que tenía Naruto, su alma, condenada a sufrir a manos del biju. Era inaceptable, el biju lo sabía, por eso lo había pedido. Naruto la rechazaría, y él se sentiría en paz con mito, así de simple.- **Te daré el poder para vencer a Sasuke, y para hacerlo las veces que necesites, para salvar el mundo, para lo que te dé la gana… a cambio de tu alma. No seré injusto, no será para toda la eternidad… solo siglo y med...**

-¡No le escuches sochi!- exclamó interrumpiéndolo una aterrada Kushina, intentando de nuevo liberarse. El kitsune se rió, mirándola con un gesto obsceno… adoraba torturarla, y su parecido con mito le sumaba ganas de follársela… ganas de hacer sufrir, y ganas de follar, peligrosa combinación. Pero Naruto se mantuvo impasible toda la oferta de Kurama, y solo contestó con una palabra.

-Acepto…- dijo Naruto, y tanto Kushina como Kurama lo miraron en silencio. Una pálida, completamente aterrada y enmudecida. El otro con una sonrisa burlesca dentro de su apariencia de Minato.

- **¿Aceptas? ¿En serio? Eres consciente de lo que te propongo, ¿no? Te haré sufrir como no te imaginas… el devorarte, rehacerte y volverte a devorar una y otra vez será tu descanso, el resto del tiempo seré mucho más…**

-¡Kiuby, maldito hijo de puta, si quieres vengarte hazlo conmigo, no con él!- gritó una desesperada Kushina, atrayendo la atención el biju.

- **¿Un simple fragmento de tu alma? No me daría ni para empezar… ¡QUOD SOMOS, HO QUERITIS KUSHINA! ¿Te creías que no tendría consecuencias lo que tú y tu clan de mierda me hicisteis? Si no hubieseis accedido a sellarme, hashirama no podría haberme contenido en ningún lado y yo sería libre, ¡solo vosotros poseéis la fuerza de voluntad para contenerme! Pero accedisteis a su plan, y además instruisteis al resto de aldeas para sellar a mis hermanos, ¡cargáis tanta culpa de lo que ha ocurrido desde entonces como el propio hashirama, y ahora va a pagar el último uzumaki de la casa real de uzushiogakure!** \- gritó con rabia el kitsune de nueve colas.- **Aunque te corregiré algo… si me hubieses dejado terminar mi oferta, te habría demostrado que esto es justicia, no venganza: "solo" será siglo y medio. Pasé cien años sellado en mito, treinta en ti, y casi veinte en tu hijo… hacen 147, pero considera el redondeo como mis intereses. Siglo y medio de tortura incesante Naruto, ¿sigues queriendo aceptar?** \- volvió a repetir dirigiéndose al rubio con una sonrisa burlesca. Era imposible que…

-Si, pero con dos condiciones…- declaró, arqueando una ceja Kurama.- La primera es que no serás libre hasta que Sasuke muera. Colaborarás conmigo, no intentarás absorberme el alma…- el biju interrumpió en ese momento.

- **¿Te crees que no cumpliría mi parte? Yo no soy polvo como vosotros, mi palabra es mi mayor garantía… tiene valor de ley.**

-Mejor aún… entonces pasemos a la segunda: no atacarás a los humanos una vez te liberes.- dijo Naruto, riéndose Kurama con burla. Inaceptable, por supuesto, si no se defendía tendría que huir de los humanos ansiosos de poder… no iba a convertirse en presa de esas cucarachas, ni por matar a madara cien veces. Parece que no iba a haber trato...- Sé lo que piensas, y no te estoy pidiendo que no hagas nada… te pido solamente que no empieces tú. He sacado mucho de nuestras charlas, y me has convencido de algo: el mundo no es tan… bueno… como yo me he esforzado en creer, pero sigo creyendo que tú no tienes razón tampoco dattebayo. No debo de dedicarme a ver solo el lado bueno del mundo… pero tú tampoco puedes limitarte a ver el malo. Te pido que hagas borrón y cuenta nueva, que vivas tu vida al margen de ellos. Y, si vuelven a cometer el mismo error… yo lo habré intentado y tú serás libre para hacérselo pagar como creas conveniente…- expuso el rubio, arrancándole una sonrisa irónica a Kurama. Ese chiquillo seguía siendo estúpido.

- **Darle una segunda oportunidad al mundo, ¿eh? Eres consciente de que la desaprovecharán ¿no? No me darán tiempo ni para comerte una vez antes de que aparezca algún imbécil buscando poder…**

-Eso no es asunto mío… tú te empeñas en ver el lado malo del mundo, yo el bueno, y creo que pueden salvarse… si me equivoco, mi conciencia estará tranquila. Si no… te habré ganado por una vez. ¿Aceptas mis condiciones?- el biju gruñó con enfado, aún en su forma de Minato, dudando… tenía que haber truco.- Venga Kurama, si tú eres el que tiene razón sobre el mundo, esta segunda condición es poco más que papel mojado…- el kitsune entrecerró sus rubíes mientras Naruto sonreía de lado con confianza.

- **Me empieza a cansar tu forma de ver el mundo cachorro…** \- confesó el zorro, incapaz de ver a través de la jugada del rubio. A pesar de que lo conocía bien, y de que en muchos ámbitos de su vida tenía una imagen clara de quién era Naruto uzumaki, en este aspecto le era imposible de leer. Era… impredecible… cuando se trataba de tomar decisiones a vida o muerte, cuando debía de lanzar una moneda a cara o cruz. Y eso le cabreaba… muchísimo.- **has accedido tan fácilmente… tiene que haber truco…** \- se quejó, mientras Naruto mantenía su mirada determinada, sin mostrar temor. Minato-Kurama chasqueó su lengua con frustración.- **Como si importase… a la hora de la verdad, todos sois iguales, y valdrá la pena demostrártelo. Acepto tus condiciones, cachorro, será divertido demostrarle al mundo el auténtico poder… venganza y paz a cambio de tu alma…** \- declaró el biju, tendiéndole la mano al uzumaki.

-Sochi… onegai…- rogó una todavía atrapada Kushina, desesperada por evitarlo, y Naruto la dirigió una mirada serena, incluso sonriéndola ligeramente.

-Es la única manera de mantener a salvo a baa chan y karin chan… debo de hacerlo.- sentenció el rubio, mientras estrechaba la mano del kitsune y este sonreía con crueldad. Lo cierto es que no importaba nada: ni las condiciones, ni su pacto, ni Sasuke… sabía exactamente lo que ocurriría cuando ese uchiha descansase descuartizado a los pies de Naruto: que ese ningen no cumpliría su parte. Todos son iguales, todos temen a la muerte tanto que hacen lo que sea por evitarla. Naruto no cumpliría su parte, y entonces mito, donde quiera que estuviese, vería la verdad. Y, al fin y al cabo, él exterminaría al clan de madara, era un consuelo. Todos los humanos son polvo… todos ellos mienten.

Mientras, fuera del paraje mental de Naruto, Karin abrió los ojos, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lo hizo con una sonrisa. Se sentía cálida, protegida, querida… y todo se debía a la persona que abrazaba en ese momento. A Naruto, que en ese momento descansaba boca arriba, con una expresión calmada, envolviéndola con su brazo derecho. Estaría durmiendo seguramente. La gustaba verlo dormir, al menos cuando lo hacía plácidamente como ahora. Su rostro estaba tranquilo, sereno, remarcando su mandíbula, rodeado por esos cabellos dorados. Acarició esas marcas de bigotes, sonriendo… le gustaba jugar con ellas, le parecían adorables. Además, si tenía suerte, Naruto se despertaría y podrían… repetir lo de hace un momento. Kami santo, ya lo había hecho antes con otros hombres, pero para ella su primera vez de verdad había sido esta, con Naruto. En ese momento, aún a pesar de todo, del exilio, de lo que había pasado, era… feliz. A pesar de todo… Su ojo de kagura se activó de pronto, mostrando emociones a unos cientos de metros, demasiado lejos para una cansada Karin. Justo donde estaba Tsunade atendiendo a los heridos, ahora que se fijaba. Sentía ira, sentía miedo… ¿se habrían despertado los heridos y estarían resentidos con Naruto? Si era así, convenía que fuese a explicar lo ocurrido, que ayudase a la Senju… tendría que salir de su paraíso particular, pero mejor eso a encontrárseles allí y que viesen… la actualidad. Se vistió con su ropa habitual, su camisa morada y sus shorts negros, y se atusó un poco el pelo antes de salir de la tienda.

Anduvo tranquila, disfrutando de la luz del día, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para que su ojo de kagura fuese más preciso. Y lo primero que la llamó la atención fue el número de marcas de chakra… eran siete, y deberían de ser seis. Distinguía a Tsunade, angustiada y debilitada, con su chakra al mínimo; junto a unos todavía inconscientes Kakashi, yamato, lee, kiba y Sai… ¿Quién era la séptima? Apresuró el paso para percibir mejor la situación. Y, cuando ahondó un poco más en ese nuevo visitante, una mueca de profundo asco se dibujó en su rostro. Color negro, negro viscoso, mugriento, como alquitrán… y olor a muerte y sadismo… a serpiente. Corrió hasta el lugar, y sus sospechas se confirmaron… kabuto. Ese monstruo se encontraba allí, vestido con una túnica roja oscura, con su pelo blanco y pajizo y esa expresión cruel en el rostro tras esos lentes. Kabuto, el sennin serpiente, el nigromante, el maestro del **edo tensei** … Serpientes blancas envolvían a los inconscientes, asegurándose de que no diesen ninguna sorpresa a su convocador; y una gigantesca serpiente blanca que salía de debajo de su túnica constreñía a una inconsciente Tsunade en el aire, apretándola con fuerza. En otras circunstancias, la Senju habría combatido contra el yakushi y ganado con solvencia a pesar de lo poderoso de su enemigo. Era una sannin al fin y al cabo. Pero venía de ser subyugada por el sharingan tras semanas de tortura, de batallar contra el kiuby, curar a su escuadrón, regenerar la piel de su nieto oficioso, y todo sin apenas dormir, no estaba en condiciones, y la pelea fue muy corta. A kabuto le hizo mucha gracia comparar a esa Tsunade con la que literalmente atravesó la cabeza de manda con el tanto de gamabunta hacía ya años…

-Al fin llegas, kukuku…- susurró la serpiente, observando a Karin de arriba abajo de forma lasciva. La ojirroja se colocó mejor los lentes, sin quitar su expresión tensa pero aparentando tranquilidad… aunque por dentro estaba muerta de miedo.- Te veo particularmente… atractiva, Karin… como si tu piel brillase…

-Kabuto… tenía que haberme imaginado que acabarías apareciendo…- se quejó la uzumaki dentro de su fingido dominio del entorno, analizando sus opciones. Que eran muy pocas, teniendo en cuenta su nivel de chakra y su falta de sellos. Kabuto jugaba en otra liga, una batalla era insostenible, y su único refuerzo disponible estaba todavía recuperándose de sus heridas, y además no estaba segura de que pudiese ganarle sin perder el control de nuevo. No quería meter a Naruto en esto… porque se olía cuál era la razón de la visita del yakushi, y solo había una opción para escapar de allí sin muertes. La vida de los amigos y la abuela de Naruto, e incluso la del rubio mismo, dependía de que negociase, y karin en esos momentos era analítica.- Suéltala, ya me tienes a mí, y supongo que tu nuevo amo te estará esperando…- ofreció con ese ultimo desprecio velado.

Porque la razón de la visita de kabuto debía de ser ella… siempre era ella. Cuando ofreció su cuerpo al asistente de orochimaru para escapar de algo peor que la muerte, lo supo. Sabía que su situación no iba a variar mucho, que cambiaba su tragedia actual por un monstruo… pero la alternativa, ser marcada con el sello maldito y convertirse en un monstruo ella, una esclava de las serpientes incapaz de desobedecerlas, era aún peor. Y, cuando kabuto la abandonó para que se muriese de hambre en esa celda, una parte de ella sintió alivio. No había sido marcada, y ya no tendría que acostarse más con él. Si se quedaba ahí quieta, quizás todo se acabase ya. Y su nefasta suerte le trajo un nuevo monstruo: Sasuke uchiha, que la despreció cada día y trato de matarla, como con cada mujer que se acercaba a él. Y ahora, tras librarse de ambos y creerse a salvo, volvía a ver la realidad: no tenía suerte. Seguramente, el enfermo de Sasuke habría enviado a kabuto a rematar el trabajo de su escuadrón de esclavos, y a usarla para atraer a Naruto a su muerte. Tenía que ser inteligente, ganar tiempo y poner a salvo a los amigos de Naruto. Quizás pudiesen reorganizarse y rescatarla antes de llegar a konoha, o quizás pudiese escaparse engañándolo. Pero esa realidad nefasta se mostró aún más claramente cuando vio la sonrisa burlesca de kabuto.

-Ya lo veo cariño. Pero no eres la única razón de mi visita…- anunció con sadismo, temblando Karin ante esa forma de mirar. Era la misma que ponía cuando tenía un nuevo sujeto de pruebas.- Soy una serpiente, y las serpientes somos depredadoras oportunistas. ¿Para qué luchar cuando otros pueden hacerlo por mí? Contestando a tu… comentario…- Karin pudo notar el orgullo herido del yakushi en esa palabra… solo la quedaba ese consuelo.- …Sasuke kun no me ha enviado aquí. Al menos no para lo que voy a hacer… Sasuke kun solo quiere a Naruto kun, pero yo quiero mucho más, y solo para mí… no voy a ser su aliado eternamente, y por ello debo de acumular recursos para vencerle cuando baje la guardia. Y jamás tendré tan fácil hacerme contigo, y además con una Senju, un usuario del mokuton, un sharingan y tres nuevos "voluntarios" para mis experimentos… sin contar el premio gordo…- esta última referencia aterró a Karin. Se había equivocado de uzumaki al imaginar el motivo de la visita de la serpiente.- Naruto kun ahora estará debilitado, como para no estarlo después de vencer a estos seis… fue una gran batalla por cierto. Pero ahora está convaleciente… vulnerable…

-Como te atrevas a tocarle…- repuso una furiosa Karin, dejando salir sus cadenas y disponiéndose para el combate. No contaba con armas, ni sellos, pero estaba dispuesta a dar incluso su vida por evitar que ese desgraciado se llevase a su Naruto. Y esa ferocidad llamó la atención de kabuto, que arqueó una ceja por unos momentos hasta entenderlo.

-Vaya, no me digas que el monstruo tiene nueva novia…- se burló el sennin, rondando a la uzumaki, que permanecía en guardia con sus cadenas. No iba a precipitarse al atacar, iba a esperar su momento, quizás si atacase cuando bajase la guardia podría matarlo rápido. Una kunoichi compensa su desventaja física con intelecto.- Karin chan, creo que te conviene más estar conmigo… la última novia de Naruto kun no acabó muy bien que digamos… puedo protegerte, como en el último trato que hicimos y que tanto disfrutaste…- intentó acariciarla el rostro, y entonces la ojirroja, movida por la ira y el asco y creyendo que su enemigo estaba con la guardia baja, atacó con sus cadenas. Pero, ni ella estaba especializada en taijutsu, ni kabuto era un criminal de rango S por nada… la serpiente esquivó las cadenas sin dificultad y atacó de frente, dándola un puñetazo en el estómago que la dejó sin aire y la mandó al suelo unos pasos atrás, perdiendo sus gafas en el proceso. Con Karin en el suelo, el yakushi la rondó de nuevo, degustando su bocado.- ¿Así me pagas mi generosa oferta, intentando matarme? Te estás volviendo muy desobediente… En fin Karin chan, veo que tendré que ser menos amable contigo… hora de marcarte, y ahorrarme tus tonterías para siempre, ya sabes el dicho: "si contemplas demasiado al abismo…", o mejor, "tanto va el cántaro a la fuente…". En fin, disfruta del regalo… kukuku…- anunció con una sonrisa sádica, haciendo estremecer a la uzumaki.

El sello maldito. La iba a marcar con el sello maldito. Y, una vez lo hiciese, no habría vuelta atrás, no había manera de quitarlo… sería un puto monstruo a su servicio. El sello era juinjutsu prohibido, una técnica repugnante de control que ella misma había ayudado a perfeccionar, muy a su pesar. ¿Te resistes? Te absorberá el chakra hasta convertirte en un animal, y en ese estado obedecerás. Su amigo juugo era el único que pudo resistirlo, y a costa de desdoblar su personalidad. Lo dicho… era un destino peor que la muerte, la horrorizaba. Intentó buscar sus gafas por el suelo, a tientas, pero no pudo encontrarlas, y su visión borrosa solo pudo discernir un espectáculo dantesco que agradeció que apareciese difuminado. La mandíbula de kabuto se distendió, asomando decenas de asquerosos colmillos, y el cuello del yakushi se alargó hasta ser similar al de una serpiente. Y, con las mismas, se lanzó a morder a su víctima. Karin se levantó para intentar huir, pero se quedó paralizada cuando vio esa boca a centímetros de su cuello… era tarde, estaba perdida. Era su presa.

Pero, cuando mordió, el sennin sintió un dolor indescriptible. Para empezar, diversos colmillos de su dentadura directamente se partieron en pedazos, como si hubiese mordido acero puro en lugar de la blanda carne del cuello de la fémina. Y luego, el resto, así como su lengua, encías y paladar, se abrasaron al contacto de una sustancia ácida, una sustancia tan corrosiva que incluso su chakra se vio infectado, descontrolándose. Kabuto se retiró con un grito de dolor, y sintió como algo cortaba su serpiente como su fuese mantequilla, liberando a Tsunade. Se deshizo de esa muda corporal ya inservible, y salió por los restos de la boca de su anterior cuerpo, necesitando unos segundos para reubicarse. Y, cuando lo hizo, tembló. Karin estaba unos metros más allá de donde estaba antes, aterrada, incapaz de moverse y viéndolo todo difuminado. Y, donde antes estaba la ojirroja, estaba el mismísimo demonio. Media más de dos metros, dos metros de chakra rojo en una forma de zorro humanoide. Su piel de un tono rojo oscuro se transparentaba: podía ver sus intestinos, su corazón, pulmones… Sus extremidades eran antinaturalmente largas y estrechas, con unas manos desproporcionadamente grandes con afiladas garras, y su rostro mostraba dos ojos de luz blanca junto a sus tradicionales orejas. Colmillos crueles en una especie de mueca burlesca, mostrando que ese ser había disfrutado viendo a kabuto perder media cara al intentar morderle… intentar morderle a él era ridículo. Y, lo peor de todo…

-Nu… nueve…- solo pudo balbucear la serpiente. Si, frente a él estaba el jinchuriki del kiuby… con las nueve colas desarrolladas. ¿Qué cojones…? Ante él no estaba un debilitado Naruto… estaba el kiuby. Un poder infinito… un poder capaz de matarlo. Antes de que pudiese huir de ahí, el kitsune levantó su mano derecha y su garra se expandió y estiró, atrapando a kabuto como una serpiente atrapa a un ratón. Kabuto chilló de horror, pero el agarre cada vez era más fuerte, consumiéndolo en ese chakra rojo poco a poco. Tenía que encontrar una salida.- Ki… kiuby, no… argggghhh… no tienes porqué… argghh… onegai, puedo ayudarte, puedo…- no pudo completar la frase, puesto que el biju sonrió con tan gesto cruel que se quedó mudo.

- **Si contemplas demasiado al abismo…** \- dijo con su voz antinatural, helando la sangre del yakushi… Lo había oído todo, TODO. Y estaba claramente enfadado.

La garra simplemente comenzó a brillar, abrasándolo, y kabuto comenzó a gritar cada vez más fuerte. Intentó escupirse a sí mismo de nuevo, pero ese fuego le abrasaba tanto por fuera como por dentro. Simplemente, su copia también se abrasaba antes de salir. Un desgarrador lamento marcó el momento en que el cuerpo de la serpiente colapsó, derritiéndose sin más miramientos. Fue un iluso al intentar pactar con ese demonio… ese depredador primigenio no se movía por intereses mundanos. Era poder… y el poder es voluble y autosuficiente. Kabuto yakushi, el sennin serpiente, había muerto… para siempre. Y en todo el mundo, los esclavos del edo tensei fueron al fin liberados, cambiando las tornas de muchas batallas, dando un respiro al mundo de los vivos. El mundo pasaba a ser un lugar mejor tras la muerte del aprendiz del orochimaru. Pero eso le daba igual a Kurama, el zorro de nueve colas… Lo había hecho todo por el placer de cazar y matar. El kitsune soltó los restos del difunto nigromante con tranquilidad, dándose la vuelta para dirigirse a la otra espectadora mientras estos se deshacían en el aire como ceniza..

Una aterrada Karin había contemplado todo, paralizada a unos metros de la sangrienta escena, incapaz de asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido hace unos segundos. Estaba a punto de recibir ese mordisco ponzoñoso, a punto de perderlo todo, y de pronto se vio envuelta en una luz amarilla y apareció a unos metros a su espalda. Sus ojos, sin sus lentes, solo captaban figuras borrosas, pero pudo distinguir lo que ocurrió por los ruidos y gritos. Y, cuando oyó esa voz de ultratumba, su corazón se frenó. Kiuby… se había liberado. Veía nueve colas flotando en el aire, estaba libre… y eso significaba algo terrible. No sabía cómo había ocurrido… quizás Naruto percibió que estaba en peligro y en un momento de desesperación cedió… quizás el kiuby aprovechó el sueño del rubio para devorarlo. Realmente la daba igual… si el kiuby estaba libre, Naruto estaba muerto. Lo pudo ver acercándose sobre sus cuatro extremidades, en silencio, pero ella no se movió. Naruto estaba muerto, y ella con él. Comenzó a llorar, mientras miraba al suelo. Seguramente se había librado de nuevo de un monstruo para sustituirlo por otro, y este era el definitivo. Joder, por un momento creyó que sería feliz… ahora solo deseaba que esta puta pesadilla acabase ya… Cerró los ojos, esperando su fin cuando lo notó a centímetros de su rostro…

Pero el golpe no llegó. No, en su lugar, notó como sus gafas volvían a su rostro. Abrió los ojos, confusa, y pudo verlo cerca de ella, erguido. Seguía siendo terrorífico, como cuando lo vio con cuatro colas. Pero no era idéntico a esa vez. No, en esos dos pozos de luz blanca que tenía por ojos veía algo más… Su ojo de kagura, por primera vez desde que conoció al jinchuriki del kiuby, mostraba un único color, en lugar de dos enfrentados… un color naranja. Y emociones con él. Ese ser… tenía alma. Y esa alma le era tan familiar que no pudo evitar sollozar. Era Naruto. El uzumaki, en su cubierta de nueve colas, la limpió con su pulgar una de sus lágrimas, sin hacerla el más mínimo daño ese chakra rojo que había acabado con kabuto. Incluso pudo ver la pulsera que le había regalado en su muñeca, asomando de vez en cuando entre esa marea de chakra. Era Naruto, su Naruto. No sabía cómo, pero controlaba las nueve colas, no había perdido el control. Cumplía su promesa, y además la salvaba de su demonio particular. Se quedaron mirándose unos segundos, hasta que el ojo de kagura le reveló que Naruto sentía miedo… miedo y vergüenza. ¿Qué le ocurría? Pero, antes de poder preguntarle nada, volvió a hablar.

- **Te quiero… perdóname.** \- la pidió, y antes de que Karin pudiese reaccionar, Naruto desapareció en un relámpago amarillo, dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Y, por unos segundos, el corazón de Karin supo que algo iba mal.

* * *

 **Y fin! La gracia es que he tenido que poner parte en el siguiente capitulo, para que veais la cantidad de contenido. Hoy hemos tenido kurama, narukarin, kushina... os quejareis XD**

 **Sobre el narukarin: YA ERA HORA, lo se. Han tardado mucho, pero, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias y que naruto no destaca por ser muy avispado en esto, creo que he manejado bien el timing. Naruto se merecía un respiro, karin tb, y este momento es determinante para la toma de decisiones de naruto. Casi tanto como esa frase final de Sasuke a naruto en el capitulo anterior... no sabes cuidar de tus mujeres...**

 **Espero que os gustase el momento madre e hijo, tanto con tsunade como con kushina. Asi veo yo lo de sellar a kurama en naruto: uno lo hizo por la aldea, kushina por su hijo. No se si os ha parecido creible, espero que si. Y sobre la concersacion con kurama... habemus pacto, pero con un precio... terrible. Pero naruto debe de hacerlo, y ahora ya tiene el poder necesario para hacer frente a sasuke con un minimo de posibilidades. ¿que os parecio el razonamiento de Kurama? justo? vengativo? Como veis, mito y su promesa ha sido VITAL.**

 **Y el final... ya nos hacemos una idea de naruto en modo nueve colas. Kabuto, criminal de rango S, no le ha durado ni un minuto. No os he mostrado mucho porque... se reservan los efectos especiales para alguien mas. Guiño guiño. Ahora naruto se ha ido... ¿a donde? y lo mas importante... ¿no os suena esa ultima palabra del capitulo 1? MUAHAHAAAA, me encanta empezar a cerrar los círculos en esta historia.**

 **Queda un capitulo tan largo que lo he dividido en dos. Ya estamos oficialmenteben el desenlace, espero que os guste. Un saludo y nos leemos en... venganza.**


	10. Venganza

Cap9: venganza

 **Buenas! es un placer iniciar hoy la gran batalla final de este fic. Ha sido un camino largo, pero solo queda el capitulo de hoy y el siguiente para terminar (y mi clasico epilogo de cada historia). Llevais mucho tiempo esperando lo de hoy, asi que mejor contesto review y os dejo disfrutar... un saludo!**

 **Nothernlights91:** Saludos! como te va frank? Si, esto se pone interesante, ya se desencadenan los hechos, lo he dejado ya todo bien atado y toca daros lo que queréis. Y te entiendo, yo tb me meto mucho en los pjs... es una de las razones por las que no puedo leer violencia sobre la mujer, por ejemplo, sobre todo si es sakura. Es mia. Pero te aconsejo aguantar hasta el final... ya sabes que me gustan los finales felices ;) Nos leemos, un saludo!

 **Max arti** : hola! me alegra que te guste. Pense en esa opcion, pero creo que no aportaria nada. ¿que se van a decir que no sepan ya? prefiero cebtrarme en kurama, por ejemplo. Un saludo y disfruta de lo de hoy!

 **Kirito720** : buenas! Gracias, lo cierto es que estoy muy orgulloso de esa parte con kushina, me esforze mucho en diferenciarla de minato. Ella simplemente es humana, tu mismo lo has dicho.

Y si, un trato con el diablo... veremos si es suficiente. Quieres la gran batalla? tus deseos son ordenes! y no te dire si hay plot twist... quiero que lo disfrutes al 100% xD Un saludo!

 **Thonycvs** : hola! me alegra volver a verte por aqui! gracias por ponerte al dia, espero que te guste! lo mejor es que llegas justo a tiempo para lo mejor ;) un saludo!

 **Shoseiki chan** : mi lectora favorita, COMO TE ECHABA DE MENOS! Donde te me has metido? xD

Te contesto todo por aqui, e intentare hacerlo bien (que aqui ya es tarde...). Para empezar, mito. Si, un poco de comicidad esta bien, por lo que recicle a mi mito de knk. Directa, ajena a las normas sociales xD y mito quiere pequeños uzumaki correteando por ahi, es como una abuela para esos dos xD El kuramito... mi pequeño golpe de originalidad. No ha tenido mucho exito, pero a mi me ha encantado, es darle un poquito de contenido emocional a ambos personajes. Y encima poner a ella como "mala" y a el como bueno, incluso presentar un mitoharem y hacer un multiparing femenino al fin (que parece que el unico que puede tener multiparing es naruto... o un hombre en su defecto). Y la muerte de Mito... el revulsivo que necesita kurama. Hoy vas a ver guiños.

Sobre el zorro... es un demonio, que esperabas? tortura a naruto, y usar la imagen de kushina o sakura es una idea perfecta. Descentra a naruto, y le permite acercarse... Si te sirve de consuelo, hoy vas a ver la otra cara de la moneda. Y sobre mi descripcion de batallas... gracias! no te imaginas lo complicado que es, tienes que corregir continuamente, inventar momentos que atraigan la atencion... es MUY jodido, me alegra que te fijes.

Sobre Naruto... el pobre hace lo que puede con esa herida. Sakura es su sakura (que te voy a contar...), es un milagro qye no se haya suicidado despues de perderla. No se si me lo dijiste tu, pero Sakura puede sobrevivir sin Naruto, pero naruto no tanto sin ella. De ahi su dolor, sin contar ese episodio final sin resolver... es su leitmotiv en esta obra, su gran pregunta. Y, si lo supera, podra encontrar una segunda oportunidad gracias a karin al menos, que ya ha demostrado que le quiere. Y el la quiere a ella. Todo se vera, depende de como sobrelleve naruto su perdida...

Y Sasuke... no te parece raro que por momentos sea un psicópata, y en otros sea un joven melancolico lleno de dolor? te dejo esa pregunta y me despido, esoero volver a leerte! un saludo!

-aaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **aaaaaaaaaaa** \- Ser sobrenatural, dios, invocación hablando

- ** _aaaaaaaaaaa_** \- Ser sobrenatural, dios, invocación pensando.

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: Desde luego, no soy masashi kishimoto camuflado. Lo siento. El mundo Naruto le pertenece y se lo vende a quien quiera, actualmente está con boruto buscando algo de originalidad mientras plagia el argumento del Naruto original. Yo solo pongo esta historia en circulación, sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

"Preferiría desgastarme a oxidarme"

Konoha, la aldea oculta del país del fuego. La aldea oculta entre las hojas… como adoraban los Senju las metáforas. Podría pensarse que esas hojas eran las de los árboles que rodeaban la villa… pero no. Se trataba de sus shinobi, de sus soldados. Ellos eran las hojas, la parte visible de konoha; y la propia aldea era el tronco, con su torre hokage siguiendo el juego de las metáforas debido a su forma cilíndrica. Y, si konoha era el árbol y sus shinobi las hojas, faltaba un último elemento… las raíces. Konoha, como ese árbol que era, se extendía también bajo el subsuelo, tanto literal como metafóricamente. Cientos de túneles oscuros conducían a cada rincón de la ciudad, y la gran mayoría se conectaban con el tronco central… la torre hokage. Y, en la raíz más grande, Sasuke uchiha, rokudaime hokage de konoha, príncipe del rinnegan y supremo vengador, completaba sus preparativos para su plan de dominación mundial. Las aldeas estaban destrozadas, débiles. Sus fuerzas intactas, preparadas para destruir. Óbito uchiha fue un imbécil al declararlas la guerra conjuntamente… habría perdido por desgaste. En cambio, al hacerlas enfrentarse unas a otras, ellas eran las desgastadas ahora. No se puede destruir un imperio sin que éste se destruya a sí mismo primero, y el mundo shinobi era un imperio de una forma de vida, la forma de vida ninja.

Pero había más motivaciones en el actuar de Sasuke. No sirve de nada llegar a la cúspide del poder si no puedes mantenerte después. Si, podría conquistar cada nación ahora mismo, solo tenía que dar la orden… pero luego tendría que conservar lo conquistado. Y no tenía suficiente poder por sí solo para dominar cada aldea con su sharingan, ni usando a sus zetsu… nadie podría, ningún hombre. No, solo un Dios podría hacerlo. Un Dios oscuro, vengativo, uno que generase tal temor que no hiciese falta el sharingan para controlar cada mente. El poder del miedo. Una nueva religión para un nuevo imperio surgido de su revolución. Y ese Dios sería el mismo… con el poder de cada biju. Si, por sí solo no podía controlar el mundo… pero, con el poder de cada bestia con cola, si. Su rinnegan y su sharingan funcionarían al máximo rendimiento con el chakra de los nueve biju alimentándolos, y le otorgarían poderes nunca vistos: transmutación de la materia, control mental, de la gravedad, del aire, fuego, agua… Si, Sasuke uchiha no podía controlar lo conquistado… pero el Dios uchiha en quien se convertiría si.

De ahí su último movimiento. Una parte de él hubiese deseado estar plenamente atento a la isla del remolino, incluso presentarse allí para visitar a su mejor amigo. Pero no tenía tiempo… tras su invocación del difunto yondaime hokage, le quedaba una pieza por recolectar. La octava pieza. Curioso, ya lo intentó recolectar hace tiempo, sin esa nueva motivación eso sí. Y sin el poder suficiente… se salvó por sus escoltas y un golpe de suerte. Pero ahora todo era diferente. Tan diferente que incluso se permitió el lujo de atacar en solitario, y de frente. Valientes estúpidos los shinobi que intentaron enfrentarlo. A de Kumo había aprendido del último ataque de akatsuki, y había rodeado al jinchuriki del hachibi, su hermano, de miles de shinobi. Una medida que juzgó suficiente… pero que no fue nada para el rinnegan. El uchiha tuvo que admitir que fue un gran entrenamiento: primero de taijutsu. El sharingan era una auténtica garantía combatiendo contra masas… pero le fue mucho más útil su entrenamiento contra Naruto. Sasuke uchiha debía de ser el shinobi más preparado para enfrentarse a cientos de enemigos a la vez.

Luego vino el ninjutsu. Los shinobi de Kumo eran expertos en usar el rayo, algunos incluso el viento, y se coordinaban bien. Pero el rinnegan le daba un control de chakra perfecto, incluso le permitía absorber los ataques rivales. Su fuego fue abrasador, su rayo imparable. Los shinobi de Kumo murieron a centenares, nunca destrozó tanto con su kirin como cuando lo lanzó en medio de las líneas enemigas. Y, si algún rival se escabullía y conseguía superar su defensa, poseía genjutsu. Con una simple mirada vencía a los pocos desgraciados que llegaron a atacarle entre tanta devastación. No era un Dios… pero con esos ojos, estaba muy cerca. Llegó hasta el hachibi, acabando con la vida de sus escoltas sin miramientos. Una chica pelirroja particularmente beligerante, otra rubia con los pechos más grandes que había visto, un chico de pelo blanco con una paleta en la boca… hormigas. Killer bee fue su único rival digno esa tarde. El jinchuriki de ocho colas había aprendido también de su anterior duelo: no invocó la forma completa de su biju para no darle un ataque fácil al amateratsu de Sasuke, simplemente desarrolló su manto hasta las ocho colas y luchó. Fue una batalla difícil, intensa hasta el punto de obligarle a convocar su susanoo… pero Sasuke se impuso. Joder, podía hasta convocar meteoritos y lanzarlos sobre el enemigo, no había forma de ganar a eso…

De un inmenso cráter provocado por uno de sus meteoritos sacó el cuerpo más vivo que muerto del jinchuriki del hachibi. Luchó valientemente, pero visto el resultado, más le valdría haberse rendido… Contra su rinnegan, su mangekyo sharingan y su chakra potenciado, no había batalla posible… haría falta un poder infinito para vencerlo. Llegó a konoha (y para su satisfacción, justo a tiempo para cumplir con su cita diaria) arrastrando al maltrecho killer Bee, entre vítores de sus aldeanos esclavizados (acababa de destrozar un ejército de mil enemigos, ¡se merecía un buen recibimiento!), y de inmediato lo llevó a su raíz… la raíz que guardaba el gedo mazo. Otro ojo más se abrió, el numero ocho, y Sasuke sonrió con satisfacción.

No era estúpido, se había informado lo suficiente sobre esa estatua antes de alimentarla con más biju gracias a sus zetsu… nueve biju, y el juubi despertaría, obligándole a estar más atento a controlarlo que a luchar. Y si tuviese dos rinnegan y lo sellase en su cuerpo… el final. La resurrección de una diosa, y no deseaba más dios en el mundo que él. Así que tenía apartado y atado al noveno a parte, subyugado con su rinnegan, esperando una orden. Si, para gobernar el mundo necesitaba ser un Dios, y para ser un Dios ahora tenía el poder. Eso le excitaba, le hacía sonreír incluso. Pero había algo que le gustaba aún más. Lo pudo sentir de golpe, esa sensación… su piel erizada, sus pupilas dilatadas… siempre estaba al tanto del chakra que estaba cerca de konoha, y había percibido su preferido. Si… hoy iba a ser un gran día…

-Uchiha sama…- intentó avisarle uno de sus zetsu, pero Sasuke le interrumpió antes de que pudiese seguir hablando.

-Ya lo sé… tenemos visita.- declaró, con una espeluznante sonrisa homicida en su rostro. Llevaba esperando sentirlo semanas… y, al fin, se cerraba el círculo.

En la puerta este de la aldea, un nuevo visitante llegaba a la aldea de la hoja. Con su rubia cabellera, y sus ropas harapientas tras su último combate, Naruto uzumaki atravesaba las calles con serenidad. No tendría ojos, pero esa ciudad había sido siempre su hogar, no los necesitaba para guiarse por ella. Como tampoco los necesitaba para darse cuenta de la recepción de sus "conciudadanos". Cada hombre, mujer y niño había dejado de hacer sus quehaceres diarios y se había parado a observarle, apartándose de su camino en un silencio sepulcral. Naruto tuvo que reprimir la risa… que gusto volver a su aldea de la infancia… Atravesó las calles ignorando las miradas, rumbo a la torre hokage, el lugar donde presumía que estaría Sasuke uchiha. Llevaba postergando ese momento demasiado, acumulando conocimiento, energías… valor. Y, cuando percibió el aroma a serpiente en un callejón cercano, supo que el momento había llegado. Sentía a la muerte abrazándole a sus espaldas, susurrándole al oido como cuando era niño y los aldeanos sedientos de venganza le cazaban como a un animal. El momento de vivir o morir, de luchar o caer. El momento de jugarse el destino del mundo a cara o cruz.

-Sasuke…- dijo sin girar su rostro, sorprendiendo al uchiha. No estaba mal, sin ojos y con su chakra camuflado había podido detectarlo… ya comenzaba a impacientarse por ver lo que le tenía preparado su mejor amigo.

-Naruto…- contestó con cinismo, saliendo de su escondite. Se fijó en su chandal naranja destrozado, en sus heridas recientes, y no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado.- Te veo algo desaliñado amigo, ¿quieres cambiarte antes de que hablemos? Tengo la capa de tu padre a buen recaudo…- le dejó caer, buscando provocarle y de paso revelando que ya sabía de los orígenes del rubio, pero el uzumaki lo ignoró sin inmutarse. El uchiha captó el mensaje.- Ya sé por lo que has venido, y ya habrá tiempo… llevo esperándote semanas, creo que podemos tomarnos unos minutos para hacer una visita previa…- sugirió, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño Naruto. Notaba a Sasuke muy tranquilo, contenido, y eso le preocupaba. Un temor afloraba en su mente, y decidió quitárselo de encima cuanto antes.

-Primero libéralos a todos… aquí no tendrán posibilidades de sobrevivir cuando empecemos.- exigió Naruto, arqueando una ceja Sasuke con sorpresa.

-¿Estás en posición de negociar?- preguntó, burlesco, pero se frenó cuando Naruto sonrió de medio lado con ironía.

-Estoy en posición de desaparecer tan rápido como he aparecido y dejarte sin esta batalla… mi conciencia estará tranquila, si he venido aquí es por salvarlos, luchar contra ti rodeado de ellos es condenarlos a muerte.- enunció, dibujando un gesto de confusión Sasuke. Si luchaban, konoha sería una zona hostil a la vida, ergo Naruto sería directamente responsable de esas muertes. Ese análisis era… brillante. Y completamente contrario al Naruto que conocía, que seguramente pensaría que podía luchar y salvarlos a todos… Sasuke incluso contaba con ello, con que luchase con todos esos escudos humanos que usar por medio, así le desgastaría más fácilmente y ganaría sin perder demasiados ases en la manga. Pero Naruto había caído en ello, y le anunciaba que la lucha sería sin ese juego sucio. Sasuke no pudo evitar asentir, conforme… se veía que Naruto siempre tendría la capacidad de sorprenderle.

-Si lo hago, te quedarás hasta el final… es una promesa…- anunció, y Naruto asintió con formalidad, sonriendo Sasuke de vuelta.- Está bien pues… como si no pudiese recuperarlos tras hacerte morder el polvo…- anunció, para luego activar su mangekyo sharingan y chasquear sus dedos. De inmediato, cada hombre, mujer y niño de la aldea parpadeó, para luego mirar a su alrededor, confusos. ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Qué había ocurrido? Se sentían como si acabasen de despertarse de un largo sueño…- ¡Aldeanos de konoha! Yo, Sasuke uchiha, os libero de vuestra servidumbre… por el momento. Idos y buscad un agujero en el que esconderos, disfrutad de las horas de vida que os ha regalado vuestro héroe. Porque, en cuanto acabe con él, volveréis a servirme. Sois míos, ¡no lo olvidéis nunca!- gritó, obteniendo un gesto de sorpresa de los allí presentes. ¿Ese era Sasuke uchiha, el traidor? ¿Y que hacía su héroe con la ropa destrozada, lleno de heridas y con sus ojos atravesados de lado a lado por una cicatriz, sin visión? No entendían nada, y por eso no se movían, salvo algunos de los más inteligentes, y los shinobi, que identificaron el peligro de inmediato y comenzaron a evacuar.

-¡Ya le habéis oído!- gritó Naruto, percibiendo con su senjutsu las dudas y el miedo de los allí presentes.- **¡El que se quede aquí, se queda para morir! ¡LARGO!** \- rugió, usando el chakra del biju para que su voz se oyese amenazante en cada rincón de la aldea. Y, ahora si, todos lo entendieron de inmediato. Salieron corriendo rumbo a la salida más cercana, muchos sin mirar atrás, otros mirando con preocupación al rubio. Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír cuando sintió un olor muy característico acercarse.

-Je… jefe, yo me quedo…- anunció un cohibido konohamaru, que había logrado disciplinarse lo suficiente como para entender la situación. Había observado a su hermano mayor en todo menos en la sangre, con su ceguera, con sus heridas, y estaba decidido. Lo protegería. Era su nii chan, y estaba claro que lo necesitaba. Pero Naruto negó suavemente.

-No, te necesito fuera. Necesito que busques a Shikamaru, y que organicéis un perímetro alrededor de la aldea. Que nadie entre en la ciudad konohamaru… no voy a contenerme lo más mínimo, y él tampoco. Todo el que entre, morirá.- explicó el rubio, percibiendo como el castaño iba a contestar.

-Yo que tú le haría caso, sarutobi…- aportó Sasuke con dejadez, decidiendo Naruto optar por otra forma de convencer a su hermano pequeño putativo.

-Konohamaru, si alguien se cruza en nuestro camino, puede hacerme dudar, y si dudo moriré. Hazlo, por favor… yo estaré bien…- prometió falsamente, y, aunque su hermano lo percibió, decidió hacerle caso. Lo cierto es que ya había visto a Naruto desatado contra pain, y sabía que lo que decía el rubio era verídico. Si Sasuke mostraba el nivel monstruoso que su chakra hacía entrever, y Naruto volvía a dejar salir el kiuby, no quedaría nada con vida en la aldea. Debía de confiar en su ídolo a seguir. Pero antes de irse, Naruto depositó algo en su mano. Un extraño kunai de tres puntas, que Sasuke observó con detenimiento desde la distancia.- llévalo contigo, es importante…- el castaño asintió, sin preguntar nada más. Confiaba en Naruto. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que los dos amigos vieron al ultimo ciudadano salir, escoltado por los jounin de konoha, para luego quedarse en silencio, disfrutando de la ciudad desierta. Hasta que Sasuke decidió romper la tregua.

-¿Contento? Bien, ahora acompáñame. Hay algo que quiero hacer antes de que arreglemos lo nuestro…- anunció, comenzando a andar hacia el monte hokage, seguido a un lado por Naruto.

Porque Sasuke uchiha tenía algo que hacer antes. Si, llevaba toda su vida esperando este duelo, un duelo donde medirse sin contenciones, dándolo absolutamente todo. La medida de su poder. Pero, desde que había reconquistado konoha para el clan uchiha, había una cita que realizaba cada día. Naruto hubiese arqueado las cejas si hubiese visto al legendario vengador vestido para la batalla, con su katana a la espalda y su camiseta gris abierta con algunas manchas de sangre seca de los shinobi de Kumo, portando un ramo de flores blancas y azules. Con serenidad, sin cruzar una palabra, ambos llegaron al cementerio de konoha, separándose Sasuke para llevar las flores a la tumba de mikoto uchiha. Cada día, lloviese, nevase o tronase, la difunta matriarca uchiha tenía al legendario vengador limpiando su lápida y renovando las flores de la tumba. Y ese día, por muy especial que fuese, no iba a ser diferente.

Mientras el pelinegro cumplía con su madre, Naruto se detuvo ante otra lápida. No necesitaba ojos para encontrarla, se sabía de memoria dónde la habían enterrado. Y el que su bandana siguiese sobre la tierra fue la pista definitiva… antes de que llegase Sasuke, nadie se había atrevido a retirar esa bandana de la tumba de Sakura haruno, la bandana que el gran héroe de la hoja dejó a modo de ofrenda a su amada muerta. Después seguramente lo olvidaron. Ni tan siquiera mebuki haruno la había tocado, seguramente convencida por su esposo. Agradecía que siguiese ahí su ofrenda, no era una simple bandana… era su sueño, su motivación para ser ninja, sus metas en la vida. Su voluntad de ser el más poderoso, de ganarse el reconocimiento de todos, su sueño de ser hokage. Todo enterrado con Sakura. Todavía se preguntaba sobre qué había significado para ella lo que compartieron en el país del hierro, aunque por lo menos ya no giraba en torno a si Sakura lo había hecho todo obligada o no… en ese sentido sabía que nunca hallaría una respuesta. No, su debate giraba en torno al por qué le pidió perdón. Aunque era ridículo seguir preguntándose eso, sobre todo cuando Sasuke ya había terminado con su ofrenda y le esperaba a su espalda con paciencia. Y le necesitaba para algo más.

-Teme… ¿puedes ayudarme a buscar una lápida?- preguntó, arqueando una ceja Sasuke. Se esperaba que visitase la tumba de Sakura, y que pudiese encontrarla aún ciego… Naruto era en ese sentido como él, con una memoria de elefante para lo que le interesaba… pero no se le ocurría qué otra querría visitar.

-¿la de jiraiya el sannin? ¿Hiruzen?- preguntó con curiosidad, para luego arquear una ceja.- la de yondaime hokage sabes de sobra dónde está, es la más grande del lugar…- expuso, pinchando a su amigo con ese detalle que sabía que no le agradaba, el detalle de su origen familiar. Pero Naruto se mantuvo impasible, y solo dijo un nombre.

-Kushina uzumaki.- enunció, sorprendiendo al pelinegro. Nunca había oído hablar de esa mujer a su amigo, y ahora Naruto le salía con ella. Aunque, una vez oído su apellido, no tuvo que hilar mucho para descubrir su relación con el jinchuriki… sobre todo cuando ella fue la anterior portadora de Kurama, según había leído en los archivos secretos de la hoja. La cantidad de secretos que se ocultaban en las raíces de la hoja y que había descubierto esos días... Y, si era lo que él pensaba, por supuesto que le ayudaría a encontrarla. No tardó mucho en hallarla con su sharingan, enterrada en el perímetro del cementerio, junto a civiles y shinobi sin renombre, y llevar allí al rubio. Porque, obviamente, konoha reservaba sus honores para shinobi muertos en servicio, y Kushina oficialmente no murió junto a Minato esa noche sellando al kiuby… eso habría revelado su relación con el hokage, y habría manchado la imagen del yondaime. Así que se la enterró sin honores, alejada de su esposo, sin revelarle nada a su único hijo… otro detalle de amor de konoha por el clan del remolino. Naruto se mantuvo unos segundos frente a la lápida, pensando en todo ello mientras Sasuke guardaba una respetuosa distancia.

-Tu madre, ¿no?- preguntó el uchiha, asintiendo el uzumaki mientras acariciaba con sus dedos el relieve del nombre de la pelirroja en la lápida. Cuántas veces estuvo buscando a su madre de niño… y realmente estaba allí al lado.- Te entiendo… nada sustituye a una madre, sobre todo cuando tu padre es un monstruo… literal en mi caso, a su manera en el tuyo…- reconoció. Cualquiera pensaría que estaba mostrando empatía, pero Naruto sabía la realidad. El rubio apretó los dientes, y no pudo evitar responder.

-¿y te crees que tu madre está feliz viendo lo que has hecho?- recriminó, manteniéndose invariable el rostro del pelinegro en una suave sonrisa soberbia. Ya tardaba en salir el viejo Naruto… El vengador se tomó su tiempo para contestar, intentando contener su risa.

-Mi madre no está feliz, básicamente porque está muerta. Y si pudiese sentir tristeza, creo que sería más por ser degollada por su primogénito delante de su hijo menor por el fallido plan megalómano de su marido maltratador…- expuso con tranquilidad el vengador, frunciendo el ceño Naruto.- Y si además estuviese viva… soy un uchiha Naruto, y ella también lo era, una de la rama real para más detalles. Y los uchiha vivimos para esto, para alcanzar el poder. Lo tenemos en nuestros ojos, los ojos de dios... unos ojos que contienen el poder para hacernos más grandes, más fuertes. Mi clan vive por y para ellos, y yo no soy diferente en ese sentido. Pero, a diferencia de ellos, yo he usado ese poder para algo diferente. No busco simplemente destruir, como hizo madara… busco construir… solo que, para darle cabida a lo nuevo, hay que retirar lo antiguo…

"Es mi REVOLUCIÓN, Naruto. ¿No estás cansado de todo esto? Vivimos en un mundo donde el asesinato y la guerra están a la orden del día, donde no hay consecuencias para el que ordena a un hijo matar a su madre delante de su hermano, ni tampoco para el que golpea junto con algunos amigos a un niño de cinco años hasta dejarlo inconsciente por el simple hecho de portar a un demonio en su interior. Joder, ni tan siquiera las hay para el que maltrata a su esposa, siempre que sea líder de su clan… estoy seguro de que mi padre no era el único, solo había que ver a hiashi hyuuga con sus hijas, por ejemplo. Todo se basa en EL PODER. El poder nos guía, nos alimenta, se ha convertido en una meta. Pero, si el poder es la meta… ¿Por qué alimañas débiles como el consejo de konoha nos aplastan a nosotros, los clanes más grandes del continente junto al Senju? Itachi lo entendió fácil, yo tardé mucho más… el poder es solo una imagen, una sombra en la pared. Objetos inmensos como nosotros pueden no dar sombra, y objetos insignificantes como Danzo shimura oscurecer la pared entera. Tras matar a un clan, la sombra de itachi creció tanto que pudo defenderme del mundo entero. Hoy día, basta con proyectar sombra para ser poderoso… por eso el poder es una meta, porque no existe realmente.

Piénsalo. Se nombró a Sarutobi como el shinobi más fuerte, y vino orochimaru y lo mató sin ayuda. Y luego orochimaru murió por mi mano mientras dormía, a pesar de que era el criminal más peligroso del mundo. Y luego un Dios shinobi como pain hizo lo propio en las tuyas… dos gennin sin sombra contra dos colosos, y resultó que solo eran eso… una sombra. El mundo shinobi no es más que un cuento de niños, no existe realmente, y el mundo lo sabe. Por eso hay guerras, muerte, ejecuciones… porque se cansan de seguir con esa ficción, ansían cambiarla por otra que les convenga más. Y ¿Qué hay tras esas ficciones? Una verdad universal… la ley del más fuerte. Ojo por ojo, tomar lo que quieres a espada y sangre… ¿Que un clan se cansa de seguir esa ficción? Konoha lo destruye por la ley del más fuerte. ¿Que una aldea entera se cansa también? Conservaremos a un niño demonio para ser más fuertes si se da el caso. Y no lo defenderemos de los golpes para hacerlo fuerte, duro… porque, en el caos, los niños mueren, y los demonios son útiles.

Yo ya estoy cansado de eso… por eso voy a acabar con esa ficción. Voy a acabar con este mundo de sombras, y mostrarles a todos la realidad. Que solo hay caos, que no nos matamos únicamente por miedo a las represalias. Y, cuando instaure el caos, y gobierne la ley del más fuerte, yo seré el más fuerte. Por eso busco poder, para ser el más fuerte y crear un mundo real a través del caos. Convertir el poder de nuevo en un medio. Lo personificaré, lo haré tan palpable que nadie en el mundo volverá a confundirlo con una sombra. Un mundo sin guerras, un mundo donde todos convivan sin matarse… el mundo que tú y yo nos merecimos desde niños, dobe. No soy un puto ingenuo, soy consciente de que no puedo cambiar algunas cosas. Siempre hará falta que haya gente debajo y gente arriba, siempre habrá dominados y dominadores. Pero ahora habrá alguien que evite que se pasen de la raya, un vigilante que elimine a esas manzanas podridas antes de que echen a perder el cesto… quien rompa mi paz, morirá ante el más fuerte. Ante mi."

-Crearé una nueva sociedad, un nuevo orden, y garantizaré que sea justo. Porque el poder al fin garantizará la justicia. Porque el poder reside donde los hombres creen que reside. Es una ficción, una herramienta. Nada más. Y, después de matarte, cuando mis ojos conviertan tu dolor en más poder, yo seré el poder. Mi poder salvará el mundo Naruto...

-Estás… loco…- le interrumpió Naruto, claramente contrariado. Sobre todo porque, en parte, él soñaba con crear ese mundo, porque entendía en gran parte ese razonamiento. Si sangras y lloras sin luchar, te creen débil y te atacan, lo aprendió de sobra de niño. Por eso elegía luchar SIEMPRE. Pero el problema no era el fin… si no los medios.- ¿No ves que tu camino lleva al genocidio?… madara, Orochimaru, tú… no sois diferentes.

-Deja de hablar como si fueses un shinobi de konoha dobe, no lo somos, ninguno de los dos…- repuso Sasuke, con una sonrisa psicótica. Su provocación estaba funcionando, y curiosamente solo estaba necesitando decir la verdad….- Cada uno de nosotros somos un shinobi entre un billón, ¡y hemos coincidido en la misma época! ¿Sabes lo que significa eso? Tengo claro una cosa: he llegado hasta aquí gracias a ti. En serio dobe, no habría alcanzado ni la mitad de mi potencial si no hubiese sido por ti…- Sasuke sonrió con sinceridad, mirando al rubio.- Cada vez que me relajaba, que creía a todos esos lameculos con sus mil alabanzas, te veía a ti, esforzándote, superándome incluso, y volvía a la carga. Sin ti, habría vencido hace mucho a todos y ahora sería débil, me habría oxidado por rodearme de mediocres e inútiles. Contigo me desgasto en lugar de oxidarme, y eso me hace más fuerte. Prefiero desgastarme a oxidarme. Y tú puedes decir lo mismo, me retaste una y otra vez en la academia, y cada vez que lo hacías me resultaba más difícil ganarte…

-Y ahora te mataré para acabar con ello…- le volvió a interrumpir el jinchuriki, furioso. Veía una triste realidad: que mientras él veía a Sasuke como un rival y un amigo, Sasuke a él como un medio hacia el poder. Nada más. El pelinegro volvió a reírse… como le gustaba cabrear a su mejor amigo…

-¿matarme? ¿En serio? Suponiendo que fueses capaz… ¿para qué? ¿Quieres dejar de mejorar? Nos necesitamos mutuamente Naruto, somos el contrapunto del otro, la forma de templar nuestro acero hasta hacerlo irrompible.- dijo Sasuke, para luego mirar de reojo la primera tumba que visitó Naruto… quizás ahí tenía la clave.- ¿es por Sakura? No te merecía, uzuratoncachi. Tendrías que haberla visto ese día…- comenzó a rondar a Naruto, que permanecía serio, impasible. Todavía no era el momento de atacar, había captado una trampa del pelinegro.- …se enfrentó a mi, y perdió, por supuesto. Y entonces me suplicó perdón. Se puso de rodillas, y llorando me confesó lo tuyo. Me dijo que lo hizo por obligación, que realmente me amaba a mi, y que lo dejaría todo y me seguiría. Que te mataría si lo quería así. Sus últimas palabras fueron "haré lo que quieras por ti, Sasuke kun". No te voy a negar que la chica era… atractiva…- se burló, buscando provocar al uzumaki. Sasuke no era imbécil, sabía que no debía de subestimar al rubio. Naruto guardaba ases en la manga, y estaba convencido de que, si lo pinchaba lo suficiente, lograría revelarlos. Llevaban luchando realmente desde que se encontraron, solo que estaban… en la fase previa.- Pero no me interesan las mujeres así. Mujeres débiles. Realmente, te hice un fav…- Sasuke tuvo que dar un paso atrás cuando Naruto le gruñó, dejando salir un poco de su ira acumulada. El uchiha tenía que admitir que este nuevo Naruto era más listo, no había caído en la provocación y mostrado algún arma secreta.

-Sakura chan nunca fue débil…- espetó Naruto, con sus ojos sin vida finos en donde estaba Sasuke, guiándose por el sonido de su voz.- Y según me contó Karin, mordiste el polvo.

-Culpable…- contestó Sasuke con un tono jocoso.- Pero es en lo único que he mentido dobe… te utilizó Naruto… siempre lo ha hecho…- Naruto dejó salir una risa irónica, mirando de reojo al kitsune de nueve colas en su paraje mental, confundiendo al vengador.

-Curioso… ya he tenido esta conversación antes, con alguien mucho más perspicaz que tú…- reveló, arqueando una ceja Sasuke con duda.- te diré lo que aprendí de esa conversación: Sakura chan está muerta. Tú la mataste. Y el resto da igual. Así que debes de pagar por ello…- finalizó, triscando su cuello y preparando sus músculos. Era el final de los preliminares, y Sasuke volvió a sentir ese hormigueo en la piel de nuevo… al fin llegaba lo bueno…

-Veo que tienes prisa por morir dobe…- se burló, ansioso por empezar, pero antes Naruto decidió poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

-Primero cumple tu parte… todavía quedan dos mujeres en konoha…- comentó, sorprendiendo a Sasuke. ¿Cómo lo había..?- No las has liberado, seguramente para usarlas como escudos humanos durante nuestra pelea y lograr ventaja… ahorremos muertes innecesarias, liberarlas ahora.- acusó con el ceño fruncido, chasqueando la lengua Sasuke con un gesto divertido para luego ordenarlas aparecer. A su lado, en un borrón, aparecieron Ino uchiha y Hinata uchiha, con los tres tomoes en sus ojos, sumisas y silenciosas, como le gustaban al vengador.

-Le quitas toda la gracia Naruto… dime, ¿Por qué me iba a separar de mis amadas esposas?- Olfateó el pelo de Hinata con un gesto burlesco, sin apartar la mirada de Naruto.- No te imaginas la compañía que me hacen…

-Eres incapaz de amar…- despreció Naruto, para luego sonreír con un gesto cruel.- Tú mismo has dicho que necesitas matarme para cumplir tus planes, para ser "el poder personificado"…- se burló, dejando escapar una ligera carcajada que enfadó al uchiha.- si no las liberas, desapareceré. Y solo apareceré cuando te sientas seguro y te hayas vuelto débil. Como has dicho, sin mí te acomodarías. Y en ese momento, apareceré y te mataré, y le demostraré al mundo que no eres nada. Dime Sasuke… ¿quieres eso?- preguntó, sonriendo Sasuke de vuelta con ironía. Al parecer, el que había acabado hablando de más era él… nada que no pudiese arreglar con un poco de diplomacia agresiva.

-Cierto Naruto… todas tuyas…- concedió con serenidad, desapareciendo los tomoes de los ojos de ambas mujeres, que miraron con confusión a su alrededor. Pero Naruto tensó el gesto y preparó sus kunai de tres puntas, su senjutsu lo había detectado…- …si eres capaz de salvarlas, ¡chidori!- exclamó, creando con rapidez la técnica de relámpago en su mano y dirigiéndola al cuello de una indefensa Hinata. Pero, cuando iba a impactar, solo había aire. Y un kunai de tres puntas clavado en el suelo donde estaba la hyuuga. Y, al darse la vuelta, lo mismo en lugar de Ino. Y en un nuevo parpadeo, Naruto de nuevo frente a él, con el kunai que previamente le había dado a konohamaru. El rubio se había olido las intenciones del uchiha, matar a Ino y Hinata para enfurecerlo y tener ventaja. De ahí ese kunai que le dio a konohamaru, un seguro para sacarlas a salvo de allí.- Brillante, el jutsu del yondaime es tan rápido como dicen las leyendas…

-¿Sigo sin saber defender a mis mujeres?- preguntó el uzumaki con inquina, riendo Sasuke por el golpe.

-A la noche, cuando vuelvan a mi cama, se lo preguntaré…- el uchiha tomó uno de esos kunai del suelo, examinándolo con calma.- Lástima que me hayas revelado con este movimiento una cosa… necesitas sellos para usar tu técnica. Así que, sin kunai…- el pelinegro aplicó su rinnegan sobre el arma, destrozándola por la fuerza de la gravedad, así como con el otro kunai cercano.- …no eres peligroso. Por defender a los otros, has revelado tu mejor arma…- el uchiha corrió hacia el invidente rubio, con su chidori todavía activo, dispuesto a matarlo de un golpe ahora que no podía defenderse. Estaba ciego, no tenía posibilidad de esquivarle a tiempo usando su oído, ni con senjutsu…- ¡MUERE!- gritó, con su técnica centelleando a escasos centímetros del pecho del ojiazul. Pero, cuando estaba a punto de golpear, el jinchuriki agarró su mano por la muñeca sin contemplaciones, clavando sus ojos en los del pelinegro. Porque ahora ya no tenía dos ojos inservibles… tenía dos iris carmesí, con pupila negra y rasgada. Y le miraba con ira.

- **Tengo más trucos…** \- anunció con esa voz gutural del biju, para luego apuñalar a un sorprendido Sasuke en el estómago con su kunai de tres puntas. El uchiha se pudo reponer a tiempo y sustituirse con su amenotejikara por una lápida cercana en cuanto notó dolor, pero, a una decena de metros a la espalda del rubio, se fijó en su vientre. La herida era mínima gracias a sus reflejos, pero la sangre que manchaba su camiseta tras cerrarla con su rinnegan le dejó algo claro…- **Dime Sasuke… ¿Sabes la diferencia entre matar y asesinar?** \- preguntó con un tono cruel el rubio, mostrando que la hoja de su kunai estaba manchada ligeramente en rojo. Y, en su interior, Kurama disimuló una carcajada. El zorro nunca era cruel sin motivo… y a veces lo era para enseñar algo a alguien. El uchiha lo captó sin ninguna duda… esa herida habría sido mortal sin su rinnegan. Naruto iba en serio. AL FIN.

Con un grito, ambos volvieron a correr el uno hacia el otro, preparados para descargar su mejor taijutsu. Chocaron sus antebrazos en el aire, para luego dar el uchiha una patada lateral que Naruto bloqueó con el codo. El rubio lanzó un zarpazo al frente, obligando a Sasuke a girar y empujarlo con el hombro para evitar un nuevo ataque a su espalda. Sasuke sentía los golpes del rubio fuertes, más aún que de costumbre. Nunca lo reconocería, pero Naruto le aventajaba en fuerza física, y por tanto en taijutsu. En la academia lo compensaba con una mayor preparación de la técnica de combate, el rubio era un puñetero caos luchando que dejaba mil huecos que atacar; y, cuando Naruto refinó su arte, lo comenzó a compensar con el sharingan. Básicamente, los golpes de Naruto iban a la mitad del movimiento normal para él. Todavía seguían yendo más lentos gracias a su sharingan… pero una cosa es ver el peligro y otra es esquivarlo a tiempo. Solo podía bloquear y devolver de forma conservadora….

El taijutsu era contraproducente para su pelea. Pero entonces… ¿Por qué plantear la batalla así? Pues precisamente, por su fuerte sobre Naruto. Sasuke había visto al uzumaki como alguien débil por una razón, más allá de sus derrotas: su nula defensa ante el genjutsu. En serio, ni tan siquiera supo lo que era hasta los exámenes chunnin. Era tan brutal esa diferencia que el uchiha había considerado indigno ganarle con una simple mirada… sin contar que eso le quitaría todo lo divertido a sus duelos contra Naruto. Le gustaba exigirse, adaptarse a un combate de choque, tan diferente al tradicional estilo uchiha que usaba su hermano. Pero, tras ver esos rubíes, tenía una teoría y quería comprobarla. Porque antes no podía usar genjutsu con Naruto… estaba ciego, no podía verle. Pero ya no lo estaba. Se pudo acercar en un hueco de la defensa del rubio, y clavó sus sharingan en los rubíes de Naruto. El plan inicial era simple: volver a entrar en el paraje mental de Naruto y anular al biju, como ya hizo hace años.

Se descubrió en esa hedionda alcantarilla de nuevo, y buscó con desidia la jaula del biju. Qué fácil era para un uchiha vencer a un jinchuriki si sabías dónde buscar… con el hachibi fue más difícil porque no sabía dónde buscar a la bestia, pero a Naruto lo conocía. Su sello estaba en el vientre, y esa hedionda alcantarilla acumulaba tanto chakra que era imposible no encontrarla para el legendario vengador. Es más, esa fue la principal razón para enlazarlo con Naruto en equipo, como descubrió el uchiha de los archivos de konoha: controlar a Naruto. Patético, tanto para el rubio como para él… ni su amistad era genuina. Se acercó a los barrotes de madera, preparado para usar su sharingan, pero no vio por ninguna parte a ese zorro tan alto como un edificio. ¿Joder, donde podría esconderse un zorro gigante? Pero, en lugar de encontrárselo, se encontró otra cosa. Era una figura… femenina. Sasuke arqueó una ceja, básicamente porque la empezaba a reconocer. Su pelo negro, su figura, su vestido… joder, hasta su puto olor. Reconocería a esa mujer hasta sin ojos…

-¿Kaa chan?- preguntó confuso, mientras la mujer se acercaba a él. Era ella, Mikoto uchiha. ¿Qué hacía allí? Era idéntica a su madre. Solo fallaba una cosa… esa expresión. La vio con esa extraña mueca, una mueca divertida y a la vez… cruel, acercándose a él.

- **Sasuke kun…** \- le rodeó con sus brazos, buscando abrazarlo, y el uchiha, por el impacto, no contestó. Joder, no era un puto genjutsu, era imposible que lo fuese gracias a su rinnegan… pero, cuando la vio sonreírle, asomando una hilera de colmillos afilados que ensancharon tanto su boca que se quedó sin mejillas, su confusión tornó en pavor.- **Has sido un niño muy malo…** \- se burló, para luego atacar. Directo a la cara. De un mordisco.

-IAAAARGGHHHHH- gritó el vengador, sintiendo como ese mordisco le desgarraba la carne, para de inmediato romper su conexión con el espacio mental de Naruto. Tenía suerte de que el daño sufrido en un genjutsu no fuese real, aunque lo que vio ya libre no le gustó un pelo… agarrado por su brazo derecho por el jinchuriki, la zarpa de Naruto iba directa a su corazón. Uso su amenotejikara para teleportarse lejos, a un lugar seguro. Pero, nada más intercambiarse, volvió a ver a Naruto a su lado tras un parpadeo, recibiendo un potente zarpazo en el pecho, y luego una patada que le hizo volar hasta un edificio cercano. Consiguió frenar la mayoría del impacto con su rinnegan, pero volvía a tener a Naruto encima, esta vez con un rasen shuriken preparado. Un golpe y adiós, vencido en segundos, esa técnica concentraba chakra de forma casi tan masiva como una bijudama, no dejaría de él ni los huesos. No, esto no se había acabado…- SHINRA TENSEI.- gritó el vengador, mandando a Naruto a volar a través de unas cuantas paredes y logrando el espacio que necesitaba para pensar.

Ese hijo de puta había pactado con su biju. No sabía cómo, el kiuby era una puñetera masa de odio, pero habían pactado. Por eso estaba tan confiado: el hirashin no era nada comparado con lo que le aportaba el biju. No solo un poder inmenso, que comenzaba a detectar a través de Naruto ahora que el kitsune sabía que no tenía que ocultarse… también el conocimiento. Mikoto fue durante toda su vida amiga de Kushina uzumaki, hicieron equipo gennin juntas… y el zorro lo sabía. Había observado a la matriarca uchiha, captado su olor, sus gestos… y la debilidad de Sasuke por ella tras la visita a su tumba de hace unos minutos. Y lo había usado para distraerlo mientras Naruto atacaba en el exterior. Porque en su brazo derecho estaba la razón por la que el rubio le atacaba tan rápido: grabado con tinta, el sello del hirashin. Al parecer podía sellar con el simple tacto, y era lo primero que había hecho nada más entretenerlo su biju. Lo que había estado haciendo cuando el uchiha estaba en su mente era sellarle con su técnica paterna para atacarle sin tregua, y al tenerlo fijo en la piel no podía quitárselo… al menos no fácilmente. Tenía poco tiempo, tocaba adoptar medidas desesperadas. Invocó una cuchilla de relámpago, y sin más miramientos se cortó el brazo derecho. Justo a tiempo para alejarse y ver aparecer a Naruto sobre su extremidad amputada con un rugido.

- **¿Ha dolido, teme?** \- preguntó con burla el uzumaki, sonriendo con sus afilados colmillos. Pero no pudo dejar de arquear una ceja con sorpresa cuando el muñón sangrante que antes era el brazo del uchiha se revolvió, saliendo un nuevo brazo en perfectas condiciones.

-Ni un poco…- mintió el vengador, para luego adoptar de nuevo una pose de combate. Naruto entendió el mensaje, invocando su manto de una cola mientras sus ojos se agrandaban grotescamente y sus colmillos se volvían más pronunciados y crueles. Sasuke lo sentía, el chakra de Naruto aumentando de forma exponencial, con todo ese odio, todo ese instinto asesino. Debía de empezar a mostrar sus propios ases en la manga.- BASHO TENIN.- Gritó, atrayendo con la fuerza de la gravedad al rubio mientras su mano izquierda invocaba un nuevo relámpago. Porque en esta batalla contaba con el ojo de dios, y sus técnicas eran inevitables… salvo si las conocías de antemano.

- **GROAAAARRR** \- rugió el rubio con una sonrisa psicótica, estirando su zarpa de chakra rojo hacia el uchiha, que en absoluto esperaba eso.

Para su desgracia, se enfrentaba al shinobi con más experiencia en combatir el rinnegan de la historia. Y en este caso, sabía una cosa… atraerle a él al combate no era buena idea. El zarpazo alcanzó a Sasuke en el pecho, que se tuvo que apartar para evitar que el golpe le abriese la caja torácica. El rubio aprovechó el impulso para continuar atacando, lanzando un aguijonazo con su cola que el pelinegro esquivó de milagro. Contraatacó con su katana en un tajo lateral directo al vientre del jinchuriki, dispuesto a destriparlo. Pero su katana directamente se frenó tras penetrar unos centímetros en el manto, como si hubiese golpeado acero. El chakra rojo salpicó la hoja del arma como si fuese sangre, y, para su sorpresa, se convirtió en afiladas púas que se estiraron hacia su cara, obligándole a soltar el arma y teleportarse unos metros tras el rubio con su amenotejikara. El jinchuriki se giró y lanzó una patada lateral, estirándose su chakra hasta alcanzar al uchiha, que paró con su antebrazo la patada, lanzando un grito de dolor cuando ese chakra venenoso quemó su piel. El rubio lo estaba sometiendo a un ritmo infernal, sorprendiendo con una agresividad e intensidad tales que le estaba obligando a usar cada truco de su ojo divino. Necesitaba espacio, necesitaba tiempo…

-¡Amateratsu!- gritó el vengador, enfocando su sharingan en su rival, envolviéndolo con sus llamas negras imposibles de extinguir. Creyó por un momento que había funcionado cuando vio la figura del rubio retorcerse ligeramente, totalmente envuelta en llamas negras… hasta que su sharingan volvió a salvarle la vida. Pudo ver a cámara lenta como el rubio expulsaba su manto con un rugido, saliendo las llamas negras despedidas en todas direcciones… incluyendo la suya. Pudo apagarlas a tiempo, y absorber con su rinnegan el chakra rojo del rubio, pero lo que oyó le puso los pelos de punta.

- **hahaha… HAHAHAHAAAAA.** \- se empezó a reír de forma maniática Naruto, con partes del cuerpo, incluyendo media cara, quemada. Una risa totalmente demente, una risa que nunca le había oído. Su piel, iluminada por el incendio que comenzaba a extenderse en los alrededores, comenzó a regenerarse sola, mientras el manto rojo volvía, más brillante y fuerte.- **¿fuego? ¡VINE AL MUNDO EN ÉL!** \- exclamó, recordando su nacimiento, como lo primero que vio fue la sangre y el fuego de una batalla, para luego burbujear con más intensidad su manto rojo mientras su única cola se dividía en tres. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar por la esclerótida con una luz blanca, contrastando de forma siniestra con sus iris carmesí, totalmente desencajados por la locura y las ansias homicidas. Pronto, su vientre también comenzó a iluminarse, ascendiendo esa luz hacia su boca, que emitió un potente fulgor blanco entre vapores.- **DÉJAME DARTE UNA MUESTRA…** \- declaró con una sonrisa siniestra, y entonces se apoyó en el suelo con sus manos y descargó su ataque.

Un inmenso torrente de llamas naranjas salió de su boca, rumbo al vengador, que dispuso sus brazos al frente para absorber ese chakra. Pero, gracias a su sharingan, pudo ver cómo el suelo se agrietaba, obligándole a dar un paso atrás para evitar ser empalado con una de las zarpas del demonio, que se había abierto paso hacia él a través del suelo como una serpiente. Y, ahora que se había movido, no podía absorber el chakra, ese poder del rinnegan solo funcionaba si estaba estático. Y Naruto lo sabía, de ahí su ataque. Desesperado, convocó un susanoo parcial, centrando su chakra en reforzarlo. Un brazo espectral morado a medio muscular se interpuso entre el torrente de llamas y el vengador, soportando el golpe como pudo. Con cualquier otro ataque habría bastado, pero Naruto concentraba tal cantidad de chakra en esas llamas que el suelo a su alrededor comenzaba a ponerse al rojo vivo. Incluso su susanoo comenzaba a resquebrajarse, mientras su sharingan comenzaba a pagar el sobreesfuerzo, como le indicaba el hilo de sangre deslizándose por su pómulo. Y el rubio no parecía querer frenarse, todo lo contrario, aumentaba incluso la intensidad destinando más de ese chakra inagotable.

Tenía que ganar distancia. Estaba claro que el rubio había mejorado muchísimo, y tras ese pacto con el kiuby era invencible a corta distancia. Pero, si ganaba distancia, en un combate a ninjutsu podía con Naruto. Tenía el rinnegan, y una preparación perfecta en dos elementos, y el rubio solo podría estirar esas zarpas rojas para atacarle… nada que no pudiese evitar. Solo necesitaba espacio. Apretando los dientes por el esfuerzo, el uchiha tomó un kunai y lo lanzó con toda la fuerza de su brazo izquierdo al aire. Y, cuando alcanzó el zenit de su trayectoria, se sustituyó con él, quedando suspendido en el aire con su rinnegan. Desde esa distancia segura se tomó unos segundos para recuperar fuerzas, limpiándose la sangre de su mejilla. Contempló el mundo a sus pies, a tal distancia que incluso los edificios parecían pequeños… y pudo ver a Naruto observarle desde el suelo, con una sonrisa homicida en su rostro y su katana en la mano, envuelto en ese manto rojo. Maldita sea, le sonreía… seguía sonriéndole. Iba a borrarle esa puta sonrisa de la cara.

Invocó el poder de su rinnegan y desató el poder de la gravedad sobre el lugar donde estaba el rubio. Pero solo encontró aire, Naruto ya había desaparecido usando su hirashin. Seguramente estaría escondido en alguna de las casas a medio quemar de alrededor… el muy cabrón ocultaba perfectamente su chakra… bien, si era un demonio, iba a llevarle el infierno. Invocó su Katon desde los cielos, y descargó una lluvia de fuego sobre esa región de viviendas. Madera, árboles, incluso el suelo, todo se envolvió en color rojo. Naruto había descrito perfectamente esa situación a konohamaru: konoha era un área de exterminio, todo lo que viviese allí estaba condenado a muerte. ¿Quería esconderse? Viendo la intensidad de las llamas, ni su manto rojo podría mantenerle libre de daño. El uchiha sonrió cuando, de entre uno de los edificios a medio derruirse por las llamas, un kunai voló directo a su rostro. Sasuke simplemente lo desvió con su rinnegan, volando el kunai hacia el cielo por encima de él. Un kunai… ese pobre desgraciado solo podía contestarle con eso. Era ridículo, lo que necesitaba era acercarse, un simple kunai no… Sasuke abrió con sorpresa sus ojos al caer en algo… ese puto kunai tenía la empuñadura más larga de lo normal...

-¿Pero qué coj…?- preguntó, nada más mirar al cielo y ver a Naruto descender sobre él con un grito bestial, apuntando la katana robada al vengador hacia su corazón.

- **¡SAKURA /MITO!** \- gritaron con furia Naruto y el kitsune al unísono, impactando con tal potencia contra el uchiha que este a duras penas pudo moverse a un lado para que el ataque no le atravesase el corazón. Cayeron a peso desde las alturas, con Naruto rugiendo y Sasuke intentando frenar el impacto con su rinnegan mientras su propia katana le atravesaba el hombro.

-Shinra ten… ARGGHHHH…- gritó de dolor el uchiha, mientras el rubio retorcía la katana, haciéndole sufrir e impidiéndole usar técnica alguna. El rinnegan era poderoso, pero requería pensar con claridad lo que se quería hacer, y ahora Sasuke no podía. Y se aproximaban como una exhalación al pavimento en llamas de konoha.- Maldita sea, ¿es que quieres morir?

- **HAHAHAAA, y explotar contra el suelo en mil pedazos, mezclándose cada trozo de nosotros y nuestra sangre hasta que no puedan distinguirnos… es hasta poético…** \- se rió de forma demente el uzumaki. Sasuke apretó los dientes, ¿Es que le daba igual morir con él? Sasuke se dejó llevar por esa necesidad de salvar su vida y usó su sharingan en lugar del rinnegan a pesar del dolor, consiguiendo de milagro activar su susanoo en su espalda antes de impactar contra el suelo, temblando la calle entera por el impacto. Sasuke apretó los dientes en un grito mudo de sufrimiento cuando sintió su katana penetrar más en su hombro, mientras las rodillas y espinillas del uzumaki reventaron en un mar de sangre y huesos rotos con el impacto a pesar del manto rojo de chakra. Pero, si a Naruto le dolió, no dio la más mínima señal… incluso se permitió el lujo de tomar al vengador del cuello con su mano libre mientras sus piernas se regeneraban.- **¿Qué mejor forma de morir teme, que sobre las cenizas de tus padres y las ruinas de tu hogar?** \- le preguntó con sadismo, preparándose para descargar un nuevo zarpazo. Pero, antes de que pudiese conectarlo, todo brilló en una luz violeta.

Mientras, a las afueras de la villa, un destello amarillo sorprendió a los jounin de konoha que estaban organizando un perímetro alrededor de la aldea. Shikamaru Nara, konohamaru sarutobi, Iruka umino, Ino yamanaka, hinata hyuuga… todos miraron con expectación. Se esperaban de nuevo a Naruto, que ya había aparecido para traer de vuelta a hinata hyuuga e Ino yamanaka, pero en su lugar aparecieron siete figuras. Acompañando a una joven pelirroja de lentes de identidad desconocida, que guardaba sus pergaminos en una bolsa de cuero tras copiar el sello de hirashin del rubio de memoria (no en vano le había ayudado a adaptarlo para sí mismo, solo tuvo que modificar la estatura y peso fijados por Naruto, y su talento natural para el sellado hizo el resto), aparecieron Kakashi hatake, Yamato, Sai, Rock lee, kiba inuzuka y… Tsunade Senju, godaime hokage de konoha. De inmediato los jounin del lugar se inclinaron ante su líder, mientras la Senju se dirigía a Shikamaru, que era quien estaba al mando.

-Informe.- ordenó la ojimiel, suspirando Shikamaru.

-Naruto logró que Sasuke permitiese la evacuación de la población…- comenzó a exponer el Nara, atrayendo la atención de Karin por nombrar al rubio.- Ahora están luchando…- La Senju y la uzumaki iban a partir a ayudar al ojiazul, pero Shikamaru se interpuso.- Hokage sama, no puede ir. Nadie puede. Solo hay explosiones y destrucción dentro de la aldea, y nuestros sensores hablan de masas de chakra inagotable chocando continuamente… todo lo que entre allí es para morir…

Karin iba a rebatir, cuando una gran explosión cerca de la Torre hokage atrajo la atención de los allí presentes. No había fuego, solo escombros saliendo despedidos por doquier. Uno en concreto voló en su dirección, envuelto en un extraño envoltorio de chakra de color rojo. No tardaron en constatar que no era un escombro… era Naruto uzumaki, que atravesó al vuelo la muralla de la aldea y se estrelló con violencia contra el suelo. Rebotó varias veces sobre la tierra, manchando de abundante sangre cada lugar de impacto mientras Ino gritaba de horror y los allí presentes daban un paso atrás, atemorizados. Todos contemplaron pálidos el cuerpo del jinchuriki estrellarse contra una gran roca, quedándose en el suelo inerte. Inmóvil. Necesariamente muerto, nadie podía sobrevivir a un impacto así. Pero, cuando los jounin médicos presentes se iban a acercar, Tsunade les detuvo. Tanto ella como Karin ya habían visto antes algo parecido… y que el manto de chakra siguiese activo significaba que lo más prudente era no acercarse.

Con un espeluznante crujido, el cuerpo de Naruto se revolvió en un extraño espasmo. Su manto de colas fue levantándolo lentamente, mientras cada extremidad se recolocaba en su sitio con sonidos grotescos. Hinata hyuuga incluso se desmayó de la impresión. Nada más ponerse en pie, el rubio clavó sus desencajados iris carmesí en el último lugar donde había estado luchando contra Sasuke. Joder, lo tenía a punto… solo tendría que haberlo degollado en la caída, o nada más impactar en el suelo. Pero se había dejado llevar por el odio de kurama. El zorro aborrecía al clan uchiha, y disfrutaba haciendo sufrir a sus integrantes, y había querido recrearse en los gestos de dolor del pelinegro. Y, como respuesta, Sasuke había logrado defenderse. Entre los escombros asomó una inmensa figura de color morado, un poderoso guerrero con la forma del gran avatar del dios de la guerra y de las tormentas. Dos inmensas alas, una gran armadura de samurai, una máscara de nariz alargada… el aspecto de un guerrero. Y, con su gran fuerza, había tomado a Naruto y lo había mandado a volar como un pelele. Y ahora le esperaba, listo para el combate, inmenso, invencible, con su herida del hombro cerrándose gracias al rinnegan. Y haciendo a Naruto sentir algo familiar…

Odio… lo odiaba. Lo sentía en cada vena, en cada célula de su cuerpo. Quizás esa era la causa de la sensación de poder que recorría cada una de sus venas, que le abrasaba. El odio, quizás por eso el kitsune de su interior estaba tan fuerte. Lo notaba potenciando su concentración, aunando cada ápice de su energía, tensando cada músculo. Odio… lo odiaba. Esos ojos le habían esclavizado toda su existencia, y le habían relegado después al ostracismo en la academia. Incluso ante los ojos de su amada. Unos putos ojos de mierda… ¿Qué había hecho Sasuke para conseguirlos? Solo nacer. Mientras, él había tenido que enfrentarse a una aldea entera con solo cinco años, mendigar, pasar hambre… Kami santo, Naruto había sentido el auténtico hambre, y aún así, nunca había recibido nada. Bueno, perdón, patadas y puñaladas, de eso había recibido a paladas. Y ese puñetero desgraciado lo había recibido TODO, sin más, por esos ojos. No negaba su esfuerzo, pero si gran parte del mérito. Y, aún teniéndolo todo, lo había desaprovechado. Había destrozado la aldea que le habría coronado hokage sin dudar. Había escupido al rostro de sus amigos. Había matado a Sakura… ese maldito imbécil la había matado…

Su piel le molestaba… demonios, era como tener un montón de cuerdas aprisionando su verdadero ser. Y le acaloraban. Joder, estaba hirviendo, y eso que de su ropa solo quedaban unos harapos por pantalones. Rugió al aire con rabia, dejando que ese odio le inundase mientras las tres colas de su manto se dividieron en cuatro. Sus músculos se tensaron, sus abdominales se marcaron tanto como los tendones de su cuello. Se clavó las garras en su propio rostro, y tiró con fuerza para arrancarse esa innecesaria piel. Su auténtica forma comenzó a asomar mientras aumentaba su altura. Garras, colmillos, piel de chakra rojo denso mezclado con sangre… y una presa concreta. Ese inmenso ser púrpura que gritaba "dispárame". Acumuló chakra de su propia piel en una gran esfera, y con un potente rugido expulsó un disparo de bijudama contra el susanoo de Sasuke.

El uchiha lo esquivó agachándose, iluminándose la zona de la aldea donde impactó el disparo en un inmenso hongo de luz blanca, para luego recibir una nueva de frente. La desvió con su rinnegan, impactando el proyectil en otra región de la aldea con el mismo resultado. Sasuke arqueó una ceja, pero antes de poder pensar, otro proyectil salió disparado desde Naruto… impactando directamente contra la torre de hokage. Sasuke contempló como el edificio, símbolo del poder de konoha, y el favorito de su mejor amigo, caía destrozado… por el propio Naruto. El uzumaki no mostraba el más mínimo aprecio por la aldea, por sus símbolos… le importaban aún menos que a Sasuke. Tan sorprendido estaba el uchiha con esa forma de actuar, que no pudo esquivar el último proyectil. La bijudama impactó en el costado derecho de su armadura espectral, obligándole a hincar la rodilla. Joder, lo había soportado, eso ya era un gran logro… nadie había sobrevivido a una bijudama hasta entonces… pero le había dolido bastante. Incluso su armadura COMPLETA presentaba grietas en la zona del impacto.

Mientras, Naruto lanzó un rugido de satisfacción, oliendo la sangre. A cuatro patas, corrió como un animal hacia su presa, ese inmenso guerrero púrpura. Nada lo detenía: ni árboles, ni edificios, ni piedra. Atravesaba paredes de casa en la carrera como si no estuviesen allí, corría por las empedradas calles de konoha, las paredes de sus edificios, sus tejados. En escasos segundos ya tenía al alcance al uchiha, que todavía se estaba levantando. Rugió mientras su zarpa derecha se agrandó, tomando al espectro púrpura por su rostro. Tiró con fuerza de él hacia el suelo, estrellándolo con violencia contra el pavimento. Aunque no le provocó ningún daño, el uchiha no era capaz de ver por donde vendría el siguiente golpe. Otro rugido, y un zarpazo al pecho le hizo retroceder, tambaleándose. Se topó contra algo duro que frenó su retroceso… ¿Qué demonios había en esa aldea en ruinas tan fuerte como para sostener a su susanoo en pie? Miro a su espalda, y se topó de bruces con los rostros de los hokage, mirando al horizonte…

Dos inmensas zarpas de chakra rojo aparecieron, agarrando con fuerza el rostro de yondaime hokage, Minato namikaze. Lo arrancaron sin miramientos, y… lo usaron como arma. Naruto lo usó para golpear al susanoo, una y otra vez. Sasuke apretó los dientes mientras dirigía chakra a la zona del impacto. Volvía a tenerlo encima, asfixiante, entregado a matarlo. Intentó lanzar un espadazo de su susanoo a la zona donde estaba el jinchuriki, pero solo golpeó el suelo. Era demasiado pequeño, demasiado rápido. Un nuevo zarpazo a su armadura desde el costado, para luego verlo subiendo por su mano como una ardilla por un árbol… solo que esta ardilla era un maldito demonio. Llegó a la frente del espectro, donde se encontraba Sasuke, y comenzó a golpear el cristal, buscando sacarlo de ahí y despedazarlo. El uchiha vio como su armadura volvía a agrietarse, y usó su shinra tensei para apartar al monstruo de un golpe. Naruto salió volando, para impactar con fuerza contra el monte hokage y caer a sus pies. Se levantó, rugiendo… no le había dolido nada. Pero contempló la sonrisa de Sasuke, que con un gesto le señaló algo encima suyo. Sobre él, la cabeza del primer hokage, hashirama senju, caía sin control. Un inmenso trozo de piedra que lo aplastó en una inmensa nube de polvo y escombros.

Bajo las piedras, Naruto apretó los dientes, cabreado. MUY cabreado. Lo había golpeado… y lo había hecho con el rostro de hashirama Senju. Con el rostro de ese cabrón malnacido. No solo le había esclavizado junto a sus hermanos usando los sellos del amor de su existencia, al menos para una parte de él… no solo le había vencido en El Valle del fin con su infernal elemento madera. No, encima de había estado follando a SU mujer. Porque era suya. Y ahora le golpeaban con su puto rostro, como una especie de mala broma. Y lo había hecho el desgraciado que había matado al amor de su vida, al menos para la otra parte de él. Cuando se inventó cómo la pelirrosada se había arrastrado suplicando, a pesar de su respuesta tranquila, por dentro había hervido de furia. Solo el plan inicial lo había frenado, el plan acordado con su otra mitad. Contenerse, estudiar, sorprender. Con tres colas o menos, era más Naruto que Kurama. Cuando pasaba a entre cuatro y seis, el control era totalmente compartido. Con más de seis… Kurama por encima del rubio. Ese era el trato, la forma de administrar su monstruoso chakra sin que el cachorro reventase como un puto globo. Y ahora tocaba subir un escalón más…

Sasuke se quedó estático cuando los restos de la piedra del primer hokage estallaron en pedazos, saliendo de entre ellos un inmenso zorro de fuego y chakra rojo. Era tan grande como él, y presentaba un aspecto salvaje, con siete colas a su espalda. Su cuerpo estaba rodeado de huesos, huesos recios y espesos, con uñas afiladas garras y unos inmensos colmillos. Y, detrás de esos ojos brillantes de luz blanca, veía un chakra que excedía por muchísimo al suyo. Demonios, nunca había visto tanto chakra junto. Atacó con un espadazo lateral de su espectro, un espadazo que habría partido la toca como si fuese mantequilla. Pero, cuando el kitsune interpuso el brazo, la hoja se frenó contra el hueso, apenas dañándolo. Y el kitsune sonrió, perverso. Cerró su puño izquierdo, y golpeó con fuerza el rostro de esa armadura púrpura. Sasuke salió despedido hacia atrás unos metros, notando la fuerza del impacto. Como si le hubiese lanzado la puta luna. Su armadura se agrietó con gran fuerza, y Sasuke comenzó a notar de nuevo ese hilo de sangre cayendo por su ojo derecho. Se le acababan las opciones.

Sintió los dientes sobre el hombro de su susanoo, y gritó de dolor cuando el brazo derecho de su defensor fue arrancado de cuajo por esa bestia rabiosa. Sasuke estaba acostumbrado a luchar contra shinobi, no contra eso, un enemigo que no sufría ni se cansaba. Usó su shinra tensei de nuevo para alejar a su enemigo mientras recuperaba la iniciativa, pero, para su sorpresa, el kiuby no retrocedió apenas. Era más fuerte, mucho más fuerte que antes. Así pues, saltó hacia atrás mientras invocaba una de sus mejores técnicas, rezando para que bastase para ganar tiempo. Nubarrones negros, potenciados por el calor que producía la ciudad en llamas, comenzaron a alumbrarse por luces azules. Cientos, quizás miles de relámpagos comenzaron a aglutinarse, tomando la forma de un dragón. Un inmenso dragón de rayos que comenzó a serpentear por el cielo, fijando a su presa a la orden de Sasuke. El dragón cayó con fuerza sobre Naruto, confiado en destruir. Siempre destruía, siempre vencía. Pero toda regla tiene su excepción. El kirin era un depredador, pero el kiuby también. Sin miramientos, tomó al dragón de rayo por sus mandíbulas, y tiró con fuerza hasta que lo partió en dos, deshaciéndolo con un inmenso rugido.

Sasuke entonces intentó usar sus alas espectrales para volver a elevarse en el cielo, lejos del peligro. Pero el kitsune no iba a dejarle huir… era suyo. Saltó sobre la armadura púrpura, que intentaba elevarse, y la obligó a caer de nuevo al suelo, destrozando las viviendas del lugar. Ese pájaro quería huir… tendría que hacer algo con eso. Tomó con sus zarpas ambas alas, y con un espeluznante rugido tiró con fuerza. Y lo hizo hasta que comenzó a oírse un extraño ruido, uno similar al de cristales resquebrajándose. Con un potente CLASH, ambas alas cedieron, siendo arrancadas de cuajo. Sasuke intentó usar su rinnegan para teleportarse, pero el zorro tomó el rostro del espectro púrpura por la espalda, y lo estrelló con violencia contra el suelo. Luego lo sostuvo contra el pavimento, y abrió de nuevo sus fauces, descendiendo sobre la nuca del gran avatar del señor de la guerra. Clavó sus colmillos en esa superficie, y apretó con fuerza. Y cada vez más. Y más. No tardó en decapitar a la armadura con el mismo sonido que emitieron las alas de susanoo al ser arrancadas. El resto comenzó a deshacerse al aire, mientras el kitsune comenzaba a decrecer de tamaño tras tirar la cabeza de susanoo de forma despectiva a un lado.

Sasuke salió arrastrándose de los restos de su susanoo, con su ojo derecho sangrando como nunca, al limite. Apenas pudo levantarse cuando ya tenía de nuevo a Naruto encima. Ahora medía "solo" unos dos metros, pero despedía la misma sensación de poder primigenio. Salvaje. Incontenible. El vengador intentó golpear al ente, pero el zorro simplemente detuvo su puñetazo con desdén con su zarpa derecha. Esta escoria no era nada sin sus ojos… solo carne, hueso… y sangre. Cerró su garra y devolvió el puñetazo al rostro de Sasuke, saltándole varios dientes por el ataque. El vengador iba a salir despedido, pero la zarpa de Kurama le sostuvo… no había terminado. Quería ver más sangre. Golpeó una vez… y otra… y otra… y otra. Sasuke solo escupía sangre, y miraba al jinchuriki medio ido. Quería más sangre. Sasuke intentó débilmente pronunciar una técnica, pero el jinchuriki no se lo iba a permitir.

Introdujo con violencia su zarpa en su boca, clavando sus garras en su mandíbula inferior. Sasuke emitió un grito de dolor amortiguado cuando sintió su lengua, paladar, músculos e incluso huesos quemarse ante el contacto de ese chakra corrosivo. Y, sin más preámbulos, el zorro tiró con fuerza, arrancándosela de raíz. Dejó caer al ensangrentado vengador al suelo, rugiendo al cielo con la mandíbula de Sasuke aún en sus manos. Por Sakura. Por mito. Estaba haciendo justicia. Pero a una parte de él no le bastaba… una parte de él quería destrozarlo, hacerlo sufrir, torturarlo. Como a cada uchiha. Eran sangre maldita, insectos a devorar. Un mensaje al mundo. Elevó sus zarpas, y las hizo descender sobre el moribundo Sasuke. Un zarpazo. Y otro… y otro… Mientras el brazo derecho de Sasuke salía volando y sus vísceras abandonaban su cuerpo, el jinchuriki reía y rugía. Dolor. Solo quería causarle dolor. Porque lo odiaba. Contempló al moribundo uchiha, el último de su estirpe. Y disfrutó como nunca viéndolo intentar pronunciar algo con lo que le quedaba de mandíbula. Aunque pudo distinguir una palabra…

-Izanagi…- pudo balbucear el uchiha, para dar su respuesta al rubio. El jinchuriki contempló confuso como el cuerpo del uchiha desaparecía, evaporándose. ¿Qué clase de técnica era esa? Ni tan siquiera Kurama había visto jamás algo así. No podía ser genjutsu, un jinchuriki era inmune cuando colaboraban ambas entidades. Miró a su alrededor, buscando a su enemigo, alguna clave de lo que había pasado. Pero no vio nada… a tiempo.

- **AAAAARGGHHHH** …- rugió de dolor, tras ver una katana imbuida de raiton atravesar su pecho desde atrás. Intentó girarse, pero su cuerpo no respondía. Solo pudo mirar de reojo, y ahí lo vio. Pudo ver a Sasuke. Sudaba, parecía agotado, pero estaba por lo demás ileso. Con su mandíbula, sus brazos, sus vísceras… todo salvo su sharingan derecho. Ahora, en lugar de un brillante iris rojo con tres tomoes, había una pupila blanquecina, inservible. Pero, por lo demás, estaba bien. Y había atacado con dureza por la espalda, en un suspiro. Esa cubierta de chakra le hacía resistente… pero con su rinnegan había absorbido una parte. La suficiente para descubrir su piel humana, y atravesarle con su espalda. Un ataque limpio, incapacitante… pero no mortal al parecer.

-Impresionante dobe…- reconoció con una sonrisa burlesca al oído del rubio, cuyo manto comenzaba a decaer.- literalmente, me has matado con dolor… se ve que el estorbo de gustaba de verdad. Lástima que, frente a estos ojos, todo sea inútil…- Naruto intentó revolverse, pero su cuerpo no respondía. Quien si lo hizo fue Sasuke, que se rió con burla.- ¿intentas moverte? Dudo que puedas nunca más… te he atravesado las vértebras, es la única forma que tengo de asegurarme de que te estés quieto. Tranquilo, tu corazón y pulmones están a salvo… te quiero vivo, para que veas la magnitud de tu fracaso…- la tierra comenzó a temblar, mientras que de los restos de la torre hokage surgía un inmenso ser humanoide, uno de piel gris y cuarteada, con ocho ojos abiertos. El gedo mazo, y con ocho biju ya sellados, manejado por el rinnegan del uchiha. Y, junto a él, un zorro de nueve colas de pelaje oscuro, con sus ojos hechos de rinnegan. La otra mitad de Kurama, dominada, subyugada.

-T…tú…- intentó balbucear Naruto, abriendo los ojos con horror, mientras Sasuke volvía a sonreír con soberbia.

-Si Naruto… toda la batalla con este as bajo la manga…- explicó el vengador.- Sabía que me ibas a sorprender, es tu especialidad, así que decidí contar con ello. Mis ojos son perfectos Naruto, tienen mil usos… y uno de ellos es regresarme de la muerte. Cierto es que me cuesta un ojo…- reconoció, mientras su iris blanquecino permanecía muerto.- Pero es una pérdida aceptable a cambio de lo que ganaré… puedo reponerlo con los de mis zetsu… o con los de mis hijos si la cosa se tuerce…- Sasuke contempló con una sonrisa demente al inmenso gedo mazo, mientras Naruto caía de rodillas al suelo, grotescamente.- No te haces una idea del poder que me estás dando ahora Naruto… tu dolor… tu dolor es especial. Con la muerte de Sakura, de ese farsante que se hacía pasar por madara, o con las lágrimas de Ino y hinata, sentí como mis ojos me volvieron más fuerte… pero contigo lo siento multiplicado por mil. Tu dolor me hace más fuerte Naruto… y te conservaré con vida para causarte más y conseguir más poder… y así me ayudarás… amigo…- anunció, mientras Naruto apretaba los dientes y comenzaba a ver todo en negro. Otra vez su oscuridad, otra vez cerraba los ojos… pero esta vez parecía la definitiva.

Había fracasado. Maldita sean había fracasado. No sentía su cuerpo, no sentía nada por debajo de la barbilla, ni tan siquiera oía a Kurama. Había perdido. Se había dejado llevar por el odio de Kurama, por su propio odio incluso. Y, por dejarse llevar, había perdido. Y su derrota traía desgracia y sufrimiento a todos los seres queridos que le quedaban. Sasuke traería de vuelta a cada aldeano de konoha… a sus amigos, a sus mujeres… Ino, hinata, baa chan… y Karin chan. Ella sufriría como la que más. Maldita sea, la dejaba sola, sola con ese puto monstruo… Y ahora era inapelable. Tenía su rinnegan, los nueve biju, estaba fuerte… y él no tenía nada. Ni fuerzas, ni poder… nada. De pronto, una luz blanca le cegó, despertándole de tanta oscuridad. Luz… mucha luz. ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Una nueva visión? ¿habría muerto y estaba en esa nada de la que le hablaba Kurama? No tenía ni idea, pero tenía clara una cosa… se sentía cálido, tranquilo… bien. Aunque una voz le despertó de toda su ensoñación, una que en absoluto se parecía a la de su biju.

-Sigues siendo un baka…- declaró una voz femenina que hizo a su corazón sacudirse, violento. Hasta sordo reconocería esa voz…

-Sa… ¿Sakura chan?

* * *

 **Y fin por hoy! os gusto la pelea? una pelea diferente, una llena de pequeños detalles. Naruto inteligente, agresivo, sanguinario... de ahi que sasuke haya estado continuamente a la defensiva. Joder, es que el uchiha apenas a modificado su estilo, pero naruto en cambio ha dado un cambio brutal. Y he ahi el prpblema... se ha dejado llevar por sus sentimientos, en lugar de ser frio. Tanto el como kurama eh. Y ahora pagan las consecuencias.**

 **Si, el izanagi esta completamente overpower. Culpa de kushimoto, que ama tanto a Sasuke que le ha dado PODER SOBRE SU PROPIA MUERTE. Joder, es muy bestia eso! Para ganar la batalla final del canon le habria bastado con usar el izanagi al final, y rematar a naruto sin brazo. KISHIMOTO, SACATE LA POLLA DE SASUKE DE LA BOCA Y NIVELA BIEN A LOS PJS!**

 **Y esa conver previa... un detalle emocional de ambos, una buena forma de presentar la forma de ver el mundo de sasuke. Os parece una locura? realmente, a mi no...**

 **Os dejo con muchas dudas, lo se... sobre todo por esa frase final... quereis respuesta? leed el proximo capitulo entonces XD Un saludo y nos leemos!**


	11. Oscuridad, parte 1

Cap10: oscuridad (parte 1)

 **Buenas! Aqui estamos con el ultimo capitulo de oscuridad en ti! Tengo que admitirlo, me ha llevado mucho mas tiempo del esperado... no he querido cortar nada, he puesto cada detalle, no he omitido cosas como en otros capitulos. Y, al no preocuparme por el tamaño del capitulo, me ha quedado larguisimo... asi que teneis dos partes. Tranquilos, ya esta todo escrito, hago esto solo para facilitaros la lectura. Hoy teneis la primera parte, y el domingo tendreis la segunda. Espero que os guste, hoy teneis una parte que me llevais pidiendo desde el inicio del fic! un saludo!**

 **Nothernlights91:** Buenas frank! en cuanto publique este capitulo voy a por el tuyo que acabas de publicar, que casualidad xD Me alegra que te haya molado, y si, PUTOS PJ OP. Por culpa de kishimoto y su izanagi tenemos los autores que matar dos (o incluso mas) veces a sasuke, es jodido pensar en varias peleas diferentes!

Y si, esa primera parte de la pelea queria que fuese brutal, como todas en las que lucha kurama si te fijas. Es el contraste, naruto lucha de manera mas canonica, kurama no... kurama va a lo gore, parece salido de hellsing ultimate xD Tengo ganas de ver ese naruto berserker tuyo, si te soy sincero, puedo darle una vuelta de tuerca mas, me lo reservo para una obra que publicare pronto ;)

Gracias por el 10, espero que te guste lo de hoy, un saludo!

 **Kirito720:** hola! yo tb te echaba de menos hombre!

Lo de que sasuke cobrara... vamos, es de cajon, la pregunta es... ¿en que estado quedara naruto? porque el uchiha va a por todas... Si, el izanagi es una tecbica infalible, y yo, cuando lo uso, lo uso asi. Lo de danzo en la serie fue ridiculo, ES IMPOSIBLE PERDER CON DIEZ PUTOS IZANAGI JODER! Si hasta uno lo perdio por fuego amigo, yo me reia viendo esa pelea... pobre danzo...

Y lo de minato fue para traer a la otra mitad de kurama y tener a los nueve biju a sus órdenes, hoy lo vas a ver y vas a decir "PELEA DE MONSTRUOOOOOS!" Un saludo y espero que te guste lo de hoy, un saludo!

 **Il nardo:** saludos! Si, te confesare que yo tampoco soy muy fan de escribir peleas,pero ahora la historia lo ruega a gritos, toca pelea. Sin contar que aporta algo, concretamente como piensa naruto, en el de hoy aporta su plan. Pero hoy tienes esa conversacion con Sakura y esa frase final de ella a sasuke, espero que te mole! un saludo y disfruta!

 **Shoseiki chan:** hola! Yo iba a denunciar tu desaparicion, no te lo negare xD no me puedes dejar amigos con derechos sin acabar, eso esta mal!

Sobre el capitulo, si, estuvo todo bastante trabajado, con el de hoy tb lo he procurado. La visita a las tumbas era obligada, un poco de calma antes de la tempestad, que maruto volviese a recordar a sakura antes de esta batalla mortal. La pelea... es dificil nivelar, son dos putos monstruos, y mas con el puto izanagi... odio esa tecnica, y tb la amo, es muy complicado todo. Hoy vas a ver como la cosa se desnivela, y como uno de ellos se adapta y lucha a brazo partido para vencer. Kurama y naruto juntos son unos animales, pero... y separados? Ahi te lo dejo.

Y el comienzo de hoy me huelo que te va a encantar, tu me dirás! ;) un saludo y disfruta!

PD: tus deseos son ordenes con lo de las nueve colas xD ni que me espiases, bien visto xD

 **Sebastiantutu:** buenas! Mil gracias, me costo mucho nivelarla, me alegra que te haya gustado porque es dificil hacer atractiva una pelea en un fic. Veremos si mantengo el nivel con el capitulo final, van a caer golpes como montañas.

Y sakura es vital, hoy lo veras! Un saludo y disfruta!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **aaaaaaaaaaa** \- Ser sobrenatural, dios, invocación hablando

- ** _aaaaaaaaaaa_** \- Ser sobrenatural, dios, invocación pensando.

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: Desde luego, no soy masashi kishimoto camuflado. Lo siento. El mundo Naruto le pertenece y se lo vende a quien quiera, actualmente está con boruto buscando algo de originalidad mientras plagia el argumento del Naruto original. Yo solo pongo esta historia en circulación, sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

"Si te embarcas en un viaje de venganza, cava dos tumbas"

-Sigues siendo un baka…- declaró una voz femenina que hizo a su corazón sacudirse, violento. Hasta sordo reconocería esa voz…

-Sa… ¿Sakura chan?- balbuceó el rubio, repuesto del haz de luz que le había envuelto. Era… era Sakura. Pelo rosado ligeramente corto. Esos jade que tanto le gustaban. Incluso el vestido que llevaba el día de su muerte. Era ella joder, sin ojos grises o piel hecha de papel como la última vez… pero era imposible. Estaba muerta, era su única certeza con respecto a Sakura. La tuvo entre sus brazos, lloró por ella, visitó su tumba. ¿Era otro truco del sádico de su mejor amigo? Si lo era, no tenía sentido. Sasuke ya había ganado, y sabía tan bien como el rubio que Sakura era ya una vía muerta si le quería hacer sufrir. Mil preguntas, mil ideas se cruzaban en su mente… y, por tanto, solo podía hacer una cosa…- ¿pe… pero… co…como…? ¿Estoy muerto? Soy un… ¿fa… fa… ntas… ma?- Si, tener un ataque de pánico. Sakura se rió mientras su baka favorito palidecía y comenzaba a resoplar. Sinceramente, se imaginaba esa reacción de Naruto, y podría haberse presentado de una manera menos… brusca. Pero sabía que Naruto reaccionaría así siempre en esta situación, así que mejor ahorrar tiempo. Porque el tiempo era vital además…

-Si Naruto, soy yo… y no, no estás muerto.- el pobre Naruto quería balbucear algo más, confuso, pero Sakura simplemente tomó su rostro con sus manos de manera dulce, sonriéndole mientras fijaba su vista en él.- No es un truco baka… solo es mi segunda oportunidad…- le reveló, para luego acariciar ligeramente sus marcas de bigotes de las mejillas, esas marcas que siempre la habían llamado la atención, y que tantas cosquillas le hacían al rubio. Naruto no pudo evitar reírse ligeramente, mientras Sakura le sonreía de vuelta. Siempre preferiría una sonrisa de Naruto, eran inmensas, cálidas…- Soy yo, estoy aquí… contigo. Cuando Karin me liberó en la cripta uchiha, selló de nuevo mi alma para evitar que me volviesen a invocar… y lo hizo en esa pulsera que te regaló después…- Explicó la haruno, para dirigir su mirada al abalorio de plata de la muñeca derecha del rubio. El regalo de Karin, la pulsera que perteneció a su madre… y en la que había puesto a salvo algo muy importante para el uzumaki. La pelirroja lo había hecho a posta, sabía que la haruno estaba allí y que, si Naruto llevaba esa pulsera, podrían hablar. Quería ayudar al rubio a solucionar sus debates internos, y la mejor forma era logrando que hablase con su difunto amor. Se lo debía a ambos… al amor de su vida y a la mujer que salvó su vida...- Hubiésemos tenido esta conversación antes, pero no podía arriesgarme a salir si existía la posibilidad de que Kurama se liberase… habría absorbido mi alma mientras tú luchases contra él. Karin lo sabía, por eso te hizo prometer que no volverías a usar el poder del zorro sin pactar antes de darte la pulsera… y luego fuiste de inmediato a combatir contra Sasuke, no podía interrumpirte… pero, gracias a kami, al fin puedo hablar contigo sin riesgo, y en un lugar mejor que esa alcantarilla de tu paraje mental…

-Pe… pero… ¿dónde…?- preguntó el rubio, observando a su alrededor. Se encontraba con Sakura en un lugar familiar… el mar de color azul aguamarina, acariciando con su oleaje la fina arena de color crema suave… el sol, bañándole con calor, mientras la suave brisa marina recorría su piel con suavidad… ya había estado allí, incluso su mente acudía a ese lugar cuando quería un minuto de respiro. Cierto día, hace ya años… años que parecían eones… estuvo en esa playa. Estuvo en el descanso de una misión. Recordaba cómo Kakashi les dio el día libre después de escoltar a unos mercaderes al país del mar, para luego sentarse bajo un árbol a leer su libro, y el equipo 7 disfrutó, correteando por la playa, bañándose, jugando… siendo por primera vez niños en un mundo ninja, al menos Naruto. Compitió con Sasuke, habló con Sakura chan… en cierta manera, ese momento era su recuerdo más feliz. No había preocupaciones, no era huérfano, no tenía al kiuby… era… un ser humano, y no estaba solo. Por primera vez en su vida. Y por eso le sorprendía estar allí, ¿Cómo había vuelto?

-¿Te acuerdas de que Kurama te dijo que tras la muerte no hay nada?- Naruto asintió, mientras Sakura se dejaba acariciar por la brisa. El rubio vio sus mechones rosados mecerse al viento, y no pudo ni parpadear… siempre le había gustado ese color en combinación con esa piel de porcelana, surcada por algunas pecas en pómulos y nariz… realmente le gustaba todo de ella, pero esos pequeños detalles fueron lo que le llamaron la atención de la haruno. Nunca lo había visto en nadie más… Sakura le pilló mirándola así, y se sonrojó ligeramente… en su vida nadie la había mirado con la intensidad que la miraba ese hombre, la halagaba y la asustaba al mismo tiempo, la hacía sentirse única y no era capaz de entenderlo… tuvo que serenarse para seguir hablando.

"… Puede que tenga razón, yo no lo sé, pero… ¿y si se equivoca? ¿Y si hay algo? Imagínate el momento más feliz de tu vida, Naruto. Situación, compañía, clima… incluso pensamientos y preocupaciones. El momento que más cerca te dejó de la perfección… El mundo es imperfecto, lo sabemos tú y yo mejor que nadie, pero el otro lado no tiene porque ser así. Puede ser perfecto. Toma ese momento casi perfecto… una playa de arena blanca, con un sol radiante y aguas cristalinas, acompañada de tus dos mejores amigos… de ese pelinegro que cada vez está más cerca de sonreír, como tú siempre has querido… de ese baka que cada vez te hace sonreír más, como tú nunca te habías imaginado… toma ese momento, y piensa en lo que te alejó de la perfección. ¿Tuviste algo de frío por la brisa? Aquí ya no lo sentirás. ¿Te preocupaba algo? Eso ya es historia, aquí tienes todas las respuestas. ¿Por dentro comenzabas a tener dudas sobre por qué pensabas en cierto cabeza hueca y te sonrojabas desde que te salvó del una cola como si fuese uno de esos caballeros de los cuentos que te leía tu padre de niña? Ya las has superado, ya sabes perfectamente lo que sientes.

Creer en algo, no creer en nada… es filosofía Naruto, no ciencia. No hay respuestas, no hay elección correcta ni errónea, por lo que puedes crearla tú. Kurama cree en la nada, porque sabe que en la nada todos somos iguales y no hay dolor ni odio. Otros creen en un paraíso con vírgenes, otros en la reencarnación y la vuelta a empezar… yo nunca me lo planteé en serio cuando estaba viva. De niña pensaba más en maquillaje y dietas, de adulta en la medicina y en mi desastrosa vida sentimental. Pero, cuando morí, tuve tiempo para pensar. No pude ver el otro lado, kabuto se encargó de ello al reanimarme, y luego le pedí a Karin que me sellase en esa pulsera para evitar que me volviesen a usar para hacerte daño. Y, como tuve tiempo para pensar en lo que hay al otro lado, creé este lugar, mi propio "otro lado". Pensé en el momento más feliz de mi vida, uno donde estuvieses tú, y aquí te he esperado hasta que pudiésemos hablar. Se está bien aquí, es mi momento preferido… y, viendo tu cara, creo que ya tenemos algo más en común… para mí, el paraíso, la felicidad, son experiencias… un momento perfecto. No necesito mucho más..."

-Y aquí te he traído… ¿Por qué sonríes así, baka?- preguntó, divertida.

-Nada… es que, cuando la luz me envolvió, me esperaba otra charla deprimente con Kurama, y agradezco que no sea así… últimamente se repiten más que mis dattebayo…- comentó riéndose, contestando con otra risa Sakura.

-Ya… desde aquí podía oírle… No te negaré que estoy de acuerdo con algunas cosas que te dijo ese… zorro…- declaró mascando un cierto rencor hacia el biju, fruto del contenido de esas conversaciones con el que no estaba de acuerdo… sobre todo en el relativo a ella…- ...en lo de que luches hasta el final y no te dejes matar sobre todo… pero él solo ve oscuridad, yo quería aportarte algo de… contraste. Y hablando de ese zorro…- dijo con tranquilidad, acercándose al rubio sin apartar sus jade de esos zafiros. Naruto se quedó hipnotizado viéndolos, como siempre que le miraban, ese color verde rodeado de motas amarillas que se iba aclarando a medida de que se acercaba a la pupila… Naruto conocía el cuerpo de Sakura detalle por detalle, lo había memorizado punto por punto… pero su instinto gritó peligro a toda voz. Se la había hinchado la vena de su frente, justo como ocurría antes de…

-AUUUUCHHH…- gritó de dolor Naruto al recibir un capón made in Sakura haruno en toda la frente, uno tan fuerte que lo dejó en el suelo con un enorme chichón en la cabeza y dos cómicas cataratas de lágrimas en los ojos. Primero su madre, ahora Sakura, después seguramente Karin… ¿Por qué las mujeres de su vida le golpeaban a la mínima?- Iteeee… (duele)

-¡Y más que te debería de doler!- le chilló la fémina, rechinando los dientes por la furia mientras le tomaba de la pechera de los restos de su ropa.- ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas cuando repartieron sensatez, baka? ¿En el baño? ¿En el ichiraku? Es como si hubiese una competición para ser el hokage de los bakas y tú hubieses comprado todas las entradas, ¿Cómo se te ocurre entregar tu alma a ese puñetero parásito naranja? ¿No eres consciente de lo que eso significa?- le preguntó con rabia, centelleando sus ojos con furia, para luego apretar los labios mientras miraba esos zafiros. Se dejó embargar por lo que realmente la acongojaba, tanto que incluso sus ojos se aguaron ligeramente.- Si alguien se merece descansar cuando muera eres tú, Naruto…

-Sa… Sakura chan…- tartamudeó Naruto, intentando inventar una excusa creíble que consolase a la pelirrosada. Si ya le costó convencer a su madre de que estaba haciendo lo correcto, ahora veía que había subido de nivel de dificultad…- No… no podía vencer a Sasuke sin él. Es demasiado fuerte, no podía vengarte si…

-Como se te ocurra decirme que has hecho esa estupidez por vengarme te entierro un kilómetro bajo tierra a golpes…- le amenazó Sakura, con la vena de su frente palpitando. Naruto tragó hondo antes de decir la verdad… nunca se le dio bien mentir…

-Ne… necesitaba ese poder para salvar a todos… a Ino, a hinata, a baa chan, a…- se cortó de golpe y miró a un lado con vergüenza, no deseando decir el nombre que faltaba, su principal motivación para apostarlo todo y enfrentarse a Sasuke. Karin uzumaki. ¿Cómo debía de sentirse en este momento? Estaba frente al amor de su vida, explicándole el por qué de sus actos, pero sin atreverse a nombrar a la chica que había ocupado una parte del hueco que le dejó Sakura. Una buena parte además. Una parte de él se sentía culpable, miserable, le parecía muy pronto para haberse enamorado de nuevo, era como un insulto a la memoria de Sakura. Incluso esa misma parte veía necesario suicidarse nada más matar a Sasuke para honrar a la haruno… sin ella, no hay mundo en el que merezca la pena vivir. Así de simple. Pero… no podía evitar querer también a Karin, no podía dejar de amarla por la culpa… su culpabilidad luchó contra el corazón, y perdió estrepitosamente. Suerte que Sakura decidió romper ese debate interno, acercándose a él y envolviendo su cuello con sus brazos mientras le abrazaba y sonreía. Como le advirtió Ero sannin, esa chica era como su maestra, toda una tsundere: lo mismo te pega que te abraza.

-¿Por Karin también, quizás?- completó, acariciando sus cabellos de la nuca con los dedos, suavemente, calmándolo como solo ella sabía.- No te sientas culpable baka… me alegra que hayas encontrado a alguien. Lo que más me angustiaba era dejarte solo…

-Pe… pero Sakura chan… yo… yo te amo… no debería de…- Sakura cortó esa disculpa con un rápido beso en los labios del uzumaki, lo justo para que se callase. Por supuesto que quería besarlo más, devorar esos labios como si no hubiese un mañana… pero ella era médico, lo primero era sanar a su baka personal. Y sabía que un beso lo elevaría a las nubes el tiempo suficiente como para explicarle todo.

-Naruto, deja de culparte.- le ordenó la haruno, mientras Naruto recobraba la compostura tras ese beso… como lo había echado de menos…- te lo repito: me parece bien. Estoy muerta Naruto, debes de pasar página. Ser feliz. Si estuviese viva no dudes de que no quedarían de ti ni los huesos si te besas con otra…- reconoció Sakura, entrecerrando los ojos con ira reprimida. Solo de imaginarse a Naruto, SU Naruto, en brazos de otra…- Pero estoy muerta Naruto. Deberías de haber huido de todo, haberte fugado lejos, con ella, haber tenido hijos, ser feliz con una familia en lugar de ir a luchar solo… no quiero que estés solo… no te mereces estar solo…- confesó, acariciando de nuevo esos cabellos del rubio mientras posaba su palma izquierda en su mejilla. Observó fugazmente sus labios, para luego clavar sus ojos algo aguados en los de su rubio. La estaba costando horrores no hacer lo que en ese momento la reclamaba cada molécula de su cuerpo. Se acercó a los labios del rubio, y depositó un nuevo beso, uno con el que intentar transmitirle totalmente todo eso que le estaba diciendo. Esta vez fue uno intenso, uno más pasional que el anterior, que el uzumaki respondió de inmediato… no buscaba que el rubio no dijese nada esta vez, todo lo contrario, buscaba que le transmitiese mil emociones, que la pusiese de nuevo cada pelo de su cabeza de punta, la piel de gallina… lo que descubrió en el país del hierro, y que podría haber descubierto mucho antes si no fuese tan… ella. Y, aunque Naruto contestaba con pasión y sentía que la quería, notaba en él todavía un resquicio de culpa, de duda. Y se olía por qué era… se separó, acariciando la mejilla del rubio para mostrarle que no lo hacía por no estar a gusto.- Sigues pensando en lo que te dije en el país del hierro ¿no?

-…- como un niño pequeño que sentía vergüenza por una travesura, Naruto miró al suelo antes de responder. Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír… su Naruto, un niño en el cuerpo de un hombre para muchas cosas.- Es que… Sakura chan… no quiero… que lo hagas todo obligada. Quiero… quiero que seas feliz, que no te obligues a hacer nada por mi… y… y todavía no sé por qué fuiste tras él, si no te traté bien, si no querías…- Sakura volvió a callarle con un beso rápido. Podía hacerlo con un capón, o con un beso, ahora tocaba beso. Ya luego le daría un capón por ser un tontorrón y no pensar las cosas detenidamente…

-Naruto, no lo hice obligada… lo hice porque quise.- pudo ver que, aún con esta confesión, Naruto no abandonaba sus dudas. En cierta manera le entendía, tras esa desastrosa confesión falsa en el país del hierro, como para fiarse… y por otra parte, no lo asimilaba, ya que la razón de sus dudas era un síndrome de inferioridad ¡de él hacia ella! Naruto se sentía inferior a ella, como si fuese él quien no mereciese a la haruno y no al revés, ¿Cómo podía pensar así? Ella solo era una niñata sin belleza apenas, Naruto era el héroe de la aldea, de familia real, bondadoso, amable, de cabello rubio y ojos azules… estaba claro que, si alguien debía de hacer un esfuerzo por merecer al otro, esa era ella…- Mira, te lo explicaré de otra manera mejor… ¿Qué le dijiste a Karin antes de ir a konoha?- la pregunta pilló a pie cambiado al jinchuriki, ¿Qué tenía que ver una cosa con la otra?

-La… la dije que la quiero… y que me perdonase por dejarla sola para salvarla de Sasuke…- reconoció Naruto, para luego reírse Sakura ligeramente al ver que todavía no había caído en la cuenta.

-¿y qué ponía en mi nota?- Naruto iba a responder "perdóname", cuando frunció el ceño en un gesto de confusión muy infantil al caer en la cuenta de la similitud, sonriendo Sakura con diversión antes de besarlo de nuevo para quitarle algo del enfado.- ¿Ves como eres un baka? No fui porque no te quisiese, o porque le amase a él… ni porque hiciese algo contra mi voluntad, te puedo asegurar que lo que hicimos fue perfecto y me trataste como nunca nadie me ha tratado en mi vida… lo hice porque te quiero. Porque te amo Naruto. Porque te fuiste ganando cada molécula de mi memoria hasta que solo pude pensar en ti, y aún después de morir no puedo dejar de hacerlo… Soy… soy una mujer difícil Naruto… tienes muy mal gusto para enamorarte. Soy tosca, tengo mal humor, soy insegura, no provengo de un gran clan ni soy la más inteligente, ni desde luego la más guapa… y encima soy una baka. Una baka obstinada casi a tu altura… quizás por eso te fijaste en mi, porque somos tal para cual en ese aspecto… Me repetí como un mantra que Sasuke era el amor de mi vida, y me lo dije tantas veces que, cuando empecé a ver que eras tú el que me hacía sonrojar, intenté ignorarlo. Pero no pude, cuanto más lo callaba, más fuerte me lo gritaba mi mente. Eres tú Naruto, siempre has sido tú… siempre serás tú…- reconoció, dejándose envolver por los brazos de Naruto, sonriendo feliz. Ahora sí que ese momento era perfecto… esa playa, y Naruto envolviéndola con una sonrisa feliz. No pedía más a la eternidad.

-Pe… pero… ¿Por qué fuiste sola? Podría haberte ayudado dattebayo, podría…

-Fui sola porque quería ir sola Naruto… - reconoció con vergüenza.- Siempre… siempre me salvas tú Naruto. Contra shukaku, contra Arashi fuuma, contra Sora, incluso apareciste cuando pain atacó la aldea y yo grité tu nombre… me haces sentir bien cuando lo haces, segura por tener mi propio caballero de cuento, pero… quería… quería salvarte yo por una vez…- Naruto iba a interrumpirla, ¿Qué estupidez era esa? Sakura chan le había salvado mil veces, nadie había cerrado tantas heridas de Naruto como ella…- Lo sé, soy una baka… solo… solo quería que estuvieses a salvo… si hubieses venido, Sasuke podría haberte hecho daño, y yo no… no quería eso… Tengo… tengo que pedirte disculpas por esto Naruto, te has estado torturando con lo que pasó… y lo que ocurrió allí fue diferente a lo que te han querido hacer creer…- explicó, preparando un genjutsu para mostrarlo mejor.

(Flashback inicia)

Como si fuese ella, el rubio pudo verlo todo. Incluso oía los pensamientos de la ojijade. Sakura se levantó con algo de pesadez tras dar ese potente golpe. Los nudillos la dolían, incluso se había roto un dedo en el impacto; y su piel ardía, fruto del sobreesfuerzo y del exceso por usar el chakra de su sello. La daba rabia haber tenido que usarlo todavía inmaduro, seguramente había perdido meses, o incluso años, en su avance para desbloquear el byakugou no in y alcanzar a su maestra, pero la ocasión lo ameritaba. Había vencido a Sasuke uchiha. Si, ella, el estorbo del equipo 7, había vencido al legendario vengador. Era cierto que Sasuke estaba cansado de su anterior combate contra danzo y Kakashi, pero, aún cansado, el pelinegro era de los guerreros más poderosos del mundo. El raikage y gaara podían dar buena cuenta de que, aún sangrando por un ojo, ese hombre era peligroso. Un mal paso y ese fuego negro la habría devorado… una mirada mal dirigida y habría acabado en un tsukuyomi… un tropiezo y ese espectro púrpura la habría aplastado.

Pero había vencido. A su alrededor, como copos de nieve, caían los trozos de cristal que en su día compusieron el susanoo del pelinegro, reventados bajo el puñetazo más fuerte que había dado en su vida. Intentó normalizar su respiración mientras enfilaba su objetivo… Sasuke se levantaba a duras penas, tosiendo sangre, con su ojo izquierdo inundado en rojo. Derrotado a falta de un golpe. Y la haruno corrió hacia él dispuesta a dárselo. Un último golpe, y todo se habría acabado. Naruto estaría a salvo. Su Naruto estaría a salvo. Pensó en él de la que se preparaba a la carrera… ¿la perdonaría? ¿La perdonaría por dejarlo atrás y acabar con su mejor amigo, haciéndole incumplir esa estúpida promesa? Sabía que no sería capaz de asimilarlo, quizás incluso el muy baka se sentiría culpable, quizás la odiase… ¿Entendería que era necesario para asegurar que estuviese a salvo? Porque, mientras Sasuke viviese, Naruto lo perseguiría… al igual que el uchiha lo enfrentaría. Era inevitable, como la gravedad, dos cuerpos celestes continuamente en órbita. Y todo eso acabaría con una muerte… o incluso la de ambos. No, no podría soportarlo. No podría soportar perder a ese cabeza hueca. Tenía que poner fin a todo esto… por ella… por él. Por todos.

Dispuso su puño a punto de finalizar la carrera, comenzando a acumular sus últimas porciones de chakra. Un último golpe y ese puñetazo reventaría su cráneo como un melón, su torso como simple cristal. Lo destrozaría. Contempló a su antiguo amigo mirarla, apretando los dientes al intentar mover su agotado cuerpo… no iba a lograrlo, estaba sin aliento, casi entregado. Iba a ser el fin de la vida de Sasuke uchiha. Cegar una vida… nunca lo había hecho. La habían entrenado para hacerlo, conocía la mecánica… y ella aún así nunca se había sentido a gusto con ello. Ella quería salvar vidas, no terminarlas. Era médico, no un verdugo… no era una asesina. Podía matar si la obligaban a ello, ya lo vio con sasori de la arena, pero asesinar a alguien vencido era algo diferente. Ella era una buena persona, y esto era una ejecución. Lanzó su puñetazo intentando centrarse, pero todas sus dudas y miedos afloraron. Sus recuerdos con sus dos mejores amigos, el dolor que sentiría Naruto cuando Sasuke muriese, la posibilidad de que la odiase, sus manos manchadas de sangre humana… todo apareció en su mente y provocó un segundo de dudas. Un segundo que la hizo fallar, puesto que alguien como Sasuke solo necesitaba eso para reponerse.

Sintió como ese puñetazo que, teóricamente, debería de haber reventado al pelinegro, solo encontró aire, y acto seguido una mano aprisionó su cuello. Una mano masculina, fuerte, fría y áspera… la mano de Sasuke, igual de gélida y agresiva que su dueño. Intentó liberarse, pero no tenía apenas chakra, y aquí no podía usarlo para aumentar su fuerza. Podía usarlo para maximizar un golpe liberando su energía de una vez, pero no para aumentar su fuerza en sí… su fuerza era la de una mujer normal, sus golpes eran lo demoledor, así funcionaba el estilo de puño divino de Tsunade Senju. Y, para colmo, Sasuke se estaba recuperando a pasos agigantados, absorbiendo un chakra tan oscuro que la erizaba la piel entre escalofríos al sentirlo… un chakra que la recordó al de Naruto cuando desarrolló el manto de cuatro colas. Un chakra hecho de odio, de dolor. Contempló con esfuerzo como el pelinegro la miraba con esa sonrisa arrogante, desesperada por liberarse, frustrada por ser tan estúpida de haber dudado en el último instante… maldiciendo no ser una asesina despiadada.

-No está mal Sakura… casi lo logras…- reconoció el uchiha sin borrar esa expresión soberbia, para luego mirarla de arriba abajo con interés. Sakura sintió asco aún con la mano del pelinegro asfixiándola…- Puede que si que valgas para esposa uchiha…- sugirió, convencido de su triunfo.

Sakura no pudo reprimir su mueca de asco, aún cuando tenía la mano del vengador alrededor de su cuello apretando inmisericordemente. Ahora la prestaba atención.. era irónico, la Sakura de doce años habría incluso sonreído a pesar de las circunstancias… su declarado amor eterno al fin cediendo a sus encantos... La actual solo deseaba partirle la cara a ese engreído. Podía ver su futuro como esposa uchiha… un útero andante. Sasuke no permitiría que su esposa estuviese a algo más que a vigilar a la progenie, la tendría encerrada en casa, cocinando, limpiando para él y para los futuros hombres uchiha. Sakura lo descubrió con amargura en una de sus muchas noches pensando en Sasuke tras abandonarla: Sasuke solo respetaba el poder. Y, al mismo tiempo, no toleraría que su mujer fuese más fuerte que él, sería un insulto a su orgullo. Sasuke quería vasallos, no aliados, así que seguramente la obligaría a abandonar su carrera médica. Y dudaba que fuese alguien hogareño, probablemente la dejaría sola la mayor parte del tiempo. Y todo esto sin contar lo más importante… había descubierto que amaba a otro hombre.

Y ese último pensamiento la recordó lo terrible de su situación. Había perdido, y ahora era rehén de su enemigo, rehén de Sasuke. No temía por su seguridad personal… era una kunoichi al fin y al cabo, incluso habían sido entrenadas para soportar una violación sin sufrir traumas. Sin contar que Sasuke no era de esos, dudaba que al uchiha le interesase mujer alguna… y por eso era mucho peor. Sabía lo que haría: la induciría a un genjutsu para hacerla manejable. No podría defenderse, no tenía apenas chakra. Y, una vez sumisa y obediente, sería el cebo perfecto para el plato principal… Naruto. Madara quería a Naruto, y Naruto tenía una debilidad conocida por cualquiera con un poco de perspicacia: ella. El uzumaki se pondría en riesgo mil veces por ella, abandonaría la seguridad de su escolta e iría allá donde estuviese Sakura. Y, allí, le tenderían una trampa, y lo podrían vencer. Quién sabe, incluso podrían obligarla a matarlo usando ese infernal sharingan… La haruno había pensado en ello de la que trazaba su plan, y tenía claro lo que debía de hacer… evitarlo a cualquier precio.

-Urgghhh… me… temo… que Naruto… urgghh… te ha ganado en eso… también…- declaró Sakura con esfuerzo por tomar aire, apretando los dientes Sasuke con rabia. Sasuke tenía pocas debilidades, y su hermetismo no ayudaba a descubrirlas. Pero Naruto había descubierto una, seguramente sin saberlo el muy baka: si herías el orgullo de Sasuke, su genio se volvía vivo… y su mente lenta. Sakura lo había hecho a propósito, sabía que debía provocarle para que no cayese en la cuenta de que, si la usaba de cebo, tendría a Naruto. Un simple genjutsu, no necesitaba más. Y sabía que había algo que encendía al témpano de hielo uchiha… perder ante Naruto. Era como la gravedad: rivalidad EN TODO. Y no iba a negar que quería de paso darse el gusto de decírselo a la cara… quizás ese detalle la ayudó a dar el paso definitivo sin miedo- Debe de… urgghh… joder mucho… ser siempre el segundo en todo…

Y, en ese momento, pudo ver que había dado al uchiha un golpe más mortífero que mil puñetazos. El rictus del pelinegro se tensó, intentando asimilar esa última frase. Ser el segundo en todo. Estar siempre a la sombra de alguien mejor, primero de itachi uchiha, y luego de ese niño rubio que llegó a considerar poco más que una cucaracha en la academia. Perder… y esta vez, ante un perdedor declarado. Sakura era un resumen de su historia: Sasuke empezó en la cumbre, contando con la total sumisión de la haruno, para ahora ver como ese rubio que no era ni tan siquiera digno de respirar el mismo oxígeno que el pelinegro le adelantaba palmo a palmo, sin frenarse. El amor de Sakura, su propio nivel de poder, su papel en el futuro shinobi… la historia de la cigarra y la hormiga. Su primera derrota confirmada ante el dobe: un niño sin talento le acababa de robar a la primera mujer que había reconocido como digna de ser uchiha. Realmente, Naruto había logrado victorias por sí mismo… Sasuke apenas alguna. Itachi se dejó vencer… Naruto se dejó vencer. Por eso era el segundo siempre… y eso le llenó de rabia. Una rabia incontenible, gutural, cruda… homicida. Con sus ojos desencajados, enfiló su nodachi al pecho de esa advenediza, y Sakura cerró los ojos con una suave sonrisa. Jaque mate. La atravesó con un grito de furia, y, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a fallarla, Sakura solo pudo pensar una cosa…

-Lo siento Naruto… no había otra forma… te… quiero…

(Flashback fin)

-Eso fue lo que ocurrió, baka…- intervino Sakura, ya fuera de la visión. Naruto miró al suelo, absorto, intentando asimilar lo ocurrido, la respuesta que llevaba buscando como un náufrago busca la tierra desde que perdió al amor de su vida, el significado de ese "perdóname"… Sakura chan le amaba. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido como para dudarlo? Si hasta él había hecho lo mismo por Karin…- Si me hubiesen capturado, me habrían usado de cebo para capturarte a ti… no podía permitirlo, y lo asumí cuando decidí enfrentarme a él… prefiero morir a provocar tu muerte. Así que deja de culparte. No podemos cambiar nuestros errores… yo no puedo volver a la vida y golpear mejor a Sasuke… tú no puedes deshacer tu pacto con Kurama… podrías incumplir tu palabra, pero te conozco demasiado bien… ¿me equivoco?

-No…- Naruto apretó los dientes, mirando a un lado ante ese tanteo de la pelirrosada. ¿Romper su palabra? Imposible. Su palabra era su única posesión valiosa.

\- Me lo imaginaba… así que te tendré que esperar aquí hasta que termines de pagar tu trato con el diablo…- le comentó, arrimándose a él con una sonrisa amable, para luego acercarse a susurrar a su oído.- Y, con suerte, también me reuniré aquí con Karin y tu madre… así, cuando vengas, te podremos las tres explicar lo que opinamos de tu brillante idea de pactar con el demonio…- comentó con una serenidad tan aterradora que el rubio tragó grueso… joder, ESO SÍ QUE SERÍA EL INFIERNO. Sakura separó ligeramente su rostro, sinceramente divertida por esa reacción del uzumaki. Adoraba aterrarle de vez en cuando, realmente, después de lo que iba a pasar con el kiuby, no iba a castigarle… bueno, no demasiado tiempo… solo iban a darle una bienvenida fuerte y ya...- Pero antes… tienes que vencer a Sasuke…

-Sa… Sakura chan… es imposible…- explicó Naruto sobre esa última orden, sintiendo de nuevo miedo. Miedo al fracaso inevitable.- Tiene a los nueve biju, y ha podido revivir después de que le matásemos Kurama y yo… es… es demasiado fuerte. He llegado demasiado tarde a konoha…- Naruto recordó además otro detalle que lo hizo apretar los puños con frustración.- Sin contar que me ha dejado parapléjico… no puedo moverme, es el fin…- Sakura volvió a interrumpirle con un beso, sin borrar su cálida sonrisa.

-También lo de estar ciego era una barrera insalvable, y fíjate lo que le has hecho… Si esa katana te impide regenerar esas vértebras, manda a un clon que te la quite y listo.- sugirió, apretando los labios Naruto.

-Sin poder mover las manos no puedo hacer el sello del kage bunshin…

-Si hubieses prestado más atención en la academia, en lugar de pedirme los apuntes para intentar conseguir una cita conmigo, sabrías que el sello solo es un apoyo, un conducto de lo verdaderamente importante. No es realmente necesario si recuerdas a la perfección lo que hace tu cuerpo al invocar la técnica… y, después de quince años, creo que ya te harás una idea de cómo funciona tu kage bunshin…

-Me… me matará antes de que pueda…- intentó excusarse, pero Sakura le interrumpió.

-Naruto, podría haberte matado una decena de veces en ese combate, pero no la ha hecho… tú y yo le conocemos, ¿no lo ves?- le preguntó, mientras Naruto apretaba los labios. Algo en su interior llevaba gritando que no encajaba la forma de actuar de Sasuke, que excedía de la simple locura… pero, aún teniendo razón Sakura, no era tan fácil… La haruno pudo volver a ver ese miedo al fracaso en el rostro de su rubio, y decidió darle un último empujón.- Naruto, deja de tener miedo. Si has perdido ha sido por no confiar en ti mismo: has acabado creyendo a ese zorro en lugar de ver la verdad. No eres fuerte gracias al kiuby… lo eres a pesar de él. Cualquier otro habría sucumbido al odio, cualquier otro se habría vuelto una bestia esclava del demonio del fuego… pero tú no. Tú lo has frenado, y lo has hecho desde el mismo día de tu nacimiento. Eres el más fuerte del equipo 7… eres el más fuerte del continente… mi baka favorito.- declaró, besando de nuevo esos labios mientras el uzumaki la regalaba una sonrisa feliz. Tenía razón… el amor de su vida tenía razón. Tenía que luchar como Naruto uzumaki, no como el jinchuriki del kiuby… el jinchuriki del kiuby podía perder contra Sasuke… Naruto uzumaki, en cambio, no podía perder. Siguieron besándose, durante tanto tiempo que ambos se olvidaron completamente del mundo… pero no podían estar eternamente allí. Había un continente que salvar, y la fémina debería de ser responsable por los dos. Se separó ligeramente, saboreando ese momento, feliz tras esperarlo tanto tiempo… el paraíso es un momento… uno como este. Fijó sus jade en él, dejándose inundar por esos océanos que eran los ojos de su rubio. Ahora sí que estaba listo… ahora sí que era invencible.

-Cumpliré mi promesa, Sakura chan. Le traeré de vuelta a konoha… por ti.- declaró Naruto, sintiendo por sus venas una fuerza aún más potente que el chakra rojo… la fuerza que da la motivación. Aquello que mueve el ingenio humano. Sakura sonrió aún más, para luego abrazarlo, dejando que esa fragancia a roble del uzumaki la embriagase. Necesitaría cada detalle, la espera sería larga y le echaría de menos cada segundo, pero compensaría… Naruto nunca la fallaba. Ojalá pudiese ella hacer un trato con el demonio para cambiarse con el rubio y salvarle de esa batalla, pero no podía… era la batalla de Naruto. Su última batalla.

-Lo harás… y, si te ves en apuros, recuerda… nunca estás solo, por eso eres más fuerte que Sasuke. Yo te espero aquí, en nuestro momento…- finalizó, sonriendo mientras todo volvía a brillar. Lo último que vio Naruto antes de cegarse fueron esos jades, junto a una promesa.- … te esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario… baka.

El rubio abrió sus ojos privados de visión, volviendo al mundo exterior. Volvía a konoha, a los restos de la misma al menos. Desde el suelo pudo sentir los edificios ardiendo, las calles estaban seguramente destruidas… incluso podía imaginarse los restos destrozados de los rostros del primero y del cuarto, usados como proyectiles en su batalla contra Sasuke. Y podía sentir el chakra del vengador cercano, mientras le oía reír. Contemplaba todo y reía, viéndose vencedor. Había sido una batalla espectacular, digna del gran vengador, incluso le había costado su vida y un izanagi con el ojo de su difunto hermano, un sharingan de la rama real. Naruto era espectacular, un digno enemigo que merecía esos sacrificios, pero al final había caído. Y el premio era el mundo. Lo podía sentir, podía sentir su chakra en aumento, volviéndose más denso y oscuro… mucho más fuerte. El dolor de Naruto al ser atravesado de lado a lado por su katana le había dado una enorme cantidad de fuerza. Si, había merecido la pena. Ahora era más fuerte, y lo sería aún más cuando lo volviese a hacer sufrir, una vez… y otra… y otra. Una nueva era comenzaba… un nuevo dios había nacido.

No podía permitirlo… Naruto no podía permitirlo. Su derrota era la derrota del mundo libre, su derrota significaba el fin de konoha y del mundo ninja. Tenía que seguir luchando, todo volvía a depender de él. Intentó comunicarse con Kurama, pero le fue imposible. Seguramente por culpa de su herida, que bloqueaba su sistema nervioso y le impedía al biju enviar algún mensaje al cerebro del uzumaki. Ya lo percibió en el valle del fin cuando Sasuke le partió el cuello: segundos de absoluto silencio hasta que el zorro regeneró la herida y volvió a hablarle. Ahora, esa herida le impedía continuar, herida que el zorro no podía regenerarle porque una gigantesca hoja de acero seguía atravesando sus vértebras. Tenía que recuperarse, tenía que sacar esa hoja de su cuerpo… pero sus brazos no respondían. No podía mover más que su rostro, poca contribución teniendo en cuenta que no tenía visión. Pero necesitaba ayuda, que alguien le quitase esa katana… necesitaba a sus clones. Con uno bastaría, pero no podía hacer sellos. Entonces recordó el último consejo de Sakura. El chakra era lo importante, no el sello… el sello no era más que la forma normal de canalizar el chakra, como un vaso que contiene agua… podías cambiar de recipiente. Y si el sello no era lo importante… podía convocar clones.

Se centró en la sensación, en lo que ocurría cuando usaba su técnica fetiche. Siempre sentía lo mismo: el chakra surgía de su interior y comenzaba a acumularse en su piel, como si fuese electricidad estática. Se revolvía, adquiría consistencia hasta el extremo de evaporar su propio sudor y generar humo y, de pronto, ese chakra era expulsado de su cuerpo y aparecía un clon a su lado. Se centró en esa sensación, la recreó en su interior, ordenó a su chakra hacerlo de nuevo… surgir de su interior, envolverlo, recorrer su piel… Lo podía percibir en su rostro, como se calentaba por el chakra acumulado… estaba funcionando. Pero todavía necesitaba un último empujón para ser expulsado y generar ese clon, una última orden, algo parecido a un sello… y sonrió cuando se le ocurrió una manera de hacerlo. Nunca un ciego había aprovechado tanto sus ojos… Con lentitud, parpadeó marcadamente. Solo necesitaba una señal… y no era necesario que fuese con las manos. Mientras, un zetsu se acercaba a Sasuke de entre los escombros, con solo un sharingan en sus cuencas.

-Gran victoria, uchiha sama…- halagó con servilismo, mientras se arrodillaba y le ofrecía el otro de sus sharingan, que venía portando en sus manos. Una vez se lo pusiese, volvería al inicio de su pelea y dispondría de otro izanagi, pero esta vez con Naruto incapacitado. La gran jugada de Sasuke, morir y matar sin perder nada realmente. Victoria a coste cero.

-Si… ahora dame ese sharingan y volveré a llamar a mis escl…- iba a decir, cuando tuvo que dar un paso atrás por instinto. Una katana, su propia katana para ser preciso, atravesó volando el aire hasta empalar por el pecho al infortunado zetsu. El cuerpo inerte del ser cayó al suelo, sin vida, arrojando el sharingan a unos metros. Sasuke miró sorprendido el ojo con el sharingan rodar unos segundos, hasta ser también atravesado por un kunai, justo en la pupila entre los tomoes. Ese disparo provenía de su espalda… Se dio la vuelta con una ceja arqueada, viendo que, donde antes estaba Naruto inerte, ahora había dos Naruto. Uno de ellos era claramente un clon, el autor de los disparos, que inmediatamente se dispuso en posición de loto y desapareció en un haz de luz amarilla. El otro era el propio Naruto, que se levantaba lentamente, mientras su pecho descubierto mostraba una herida recién regenerada. Pero, por lo demás, preparado para una nueva batalla, con su chakra recargado y ese biju dispuesto para otro asalto. El uchiha volvió a sonreír con sadismo a esos ojos rojos con pupila rasgada.- Te dejo ciego y consigues volver a ver… te dejo parapléjico y consigues levantarte… ¿Nunca te vas a dar por vencido?

-Nunca… La próxima vez córtame la cabeza y quema el resto…- sugirió con dejadez el uzumaki, triscando su cuello tras erguirse. Sasuke se rió con desdén descartando esa opción, gesto que captó Naruto.

-¿Y acabar con esta lucha tan divertida? No… mejor subimos de intensidad… reservaba esta sorpresa para rematar al resto de naciones ninja, pero creo que te has ganado verla antes… disfruta de lo ganado, dobe.- declaró, temblando de nuevo la tierra.

El gedo mazo comenzó a revolverse, mientras sus ocho ojos casi se salían de sus órbitas y lanzaba un grito al aire. Pronto abrió grotescamente la boca, para vomitar en el suelo una extraña sustancia lodosa de color gris, una sustancia que comenzó a revolverse en el suelo hasta formar ocho figuras del tamaño de decenas y decenas de metros. Frente a Naruto y a espaldas de Sasuke, los nueve biju formaban, preparados para el combate, dominados por el rinnegan como mostraban sus ojos púrpuras anillados. Shukaku con su gran cola de arena, el sanbi con su gigantesco caparazón, el Gobi con sus largas patas de caballo, el hachibi y sus inmensos tentáculos... No había ejército ni nación en el continente capaz de enfrentarse a los nueve biju juntos, los perros de caza del futuro shinobi no kami, una fuerza capaz de borrar una aldea del planeta en un día, preparado para atacar a esa hormiga de pelo rubio que les hacía frente, como les había ordenado su señor. Una visión terrorífica, que incluso hizo hablar al tercero en discordia en esta batalla.

- **Si se lo dices a alguien lo negaré todo, pero… ese chiquillo uchiha es bastante impresionante… Nos ha preparado una buena trampa, hasta tiene a mi otra mitad… y creía que madara era insuperable…** \- murmuró con un gesto serio el gran zorro de nueve colas, respondiendo Naruto con ironía y una risa burlesca.

- _¿tanto miedo te dan nueve biju?_ \- el kitsune se rió por el comentario, entre ofendido y divertido por el sentido del humor de su jinchuriki.

- **¿Yo miedo?** \- preguntó con su voz gutural, comenzando a iluminarse su lomo con virulentas llamas naranjas mientras Naruto contemplaba el espectáculo desde el suelo. Era como ver moverse a una montaña en llamas, desde niño Naruto tenía claro que el kiuby era tan aterrador como alucinante.- **¡Mis garras son muerte, mis colmillos montañas, mi fuego derrite acero, roca y carne! Mis hermanos no son nada en comparación con mi poder, y menos con argollas al cuello… si estuviesen libres podrían darme guerra unos minutos, pero así son solo carne… es un insulto ver a mi otra mitad convertida de nuevo en un perro doméstico por culpa de un uchiha.** \- declaró con desprecio el biju, observando a su otra mitad… tan sumiso, tan pequeño… tan débil.. el kiuby necesitaba odio, y en ese estado no podía sentirlo, solo obedecer, ergo no era más que una bestia famélica.- **El problema cachorro es que a mis hermanitos hay que unirles a tu amigo psicópata con su ojo de dios… Los diez juntos son un grano en el culo...** \- explicó el biju, dando cuenta de lo obvio. Si combatían a los biju, el rinnegan les destrozaría. Si enfrentaban al uchiha, los biju los despedazarían. Estaban en una clara desventaja, pero Naruto no parecía verlo así. Solo sonreía en su paraje mental mientras miraba al zorro… era extraño verlo nervioso, y sabía que la mitad del discurso había sido fanfarronería. ¿Podría con sus nueve hermanos a la vez? No sabía qué decir, Naruto fue consciente del poder de shukaku hace años y sabía que era monstruoso a pesar de ser solo una cola, pero Kurama estaba más fuerte que nunca… quizás pudiese, pero estaba claro que no le resultaría fácil. En definitiva, tocaba arriesgarse…

- _Tienes razón Kurama… tú te encargarás de tus hermanos, y yo mientras distraeré a Sasuke._ \- sugirió, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa el biju, para luego mirarlo con suspicacia.

- **Al otro lado no hay nada, te recuerdo, así que no entiendo por qué tienes prisa en morir…** \- le dejó caer el nueve colas, pero Naruto ni se inmutó. Parecía tranquilo, incluso confiado… y Kurama reconocía ese gesto. El mocoso tenía un plan…- **Sabes que, si yo me encargo de los biju, no podré ayudarte lo más mínimo, necesitaré toda mi fuerza. Ni tan siquiera podrás convocar mis ojos… ¿Cómo tienes pensado enfrentarte sin ojos a un rinnegan? Ese chico te matará…** \- inquirió, mirando desde arriba al uzumaki. Pero, en lugar de una respuesta, se encontró con el rubio tendiéndole el puño para chocarlo. Arqueó una ceja, mientras el rubio sonreía con tranquilidad.

- _No lo hará, creo que sé lo que le ocurre… aguantaré hasta que tú derrotes a los biju… y si shukaku te vence prometo no contárselo a nadie…_ \- pinchó al kitsune, que sonrió con desdén a la broma.

Como si ese mapache gordinflón tuviese alguna oportunidad. Pero tenía que reconocer que ese chico era osado… y apreciaba la osadía. Chocó su puño suavemente con el del rubio, y entonces se rió al entender el plan del uzumaki. Bastaba el simple contacto entre ambos para transmitirse ideas y emociones, y el rubio le estaba transmitiendo su idea sobre Sasuke ahora. Por lo que parecía, a Naruto le gustaba apostar… como a él mismo sinceramente, al fin y al cabo, le había dado su poder por una apuesta personal también… cuánto tardaría en echarse atrás y traicionarlo una vez lograse lo que quería, concretamente. Qué demonios… hacía mucho que no tenía una buena batalla. En el exterior, el rubio se mordió su pulgar, para luego posarlo en el suelo mientras Sasuke lo miraba con una ceja arqueada… no era capaz de decir una sola invocación del rubio que fuese más fuerte que sus biju, ni todo el clan gama junto podría con uno de ellos, como mucho podría ralentizarlos a costa de la vida de gamabunta y sus guerreros, pero no mucho más… Una inmensa nube de humo, más grande que la de una invocación normal, envolvió al jinchuriki, permaneciendo Sasuke tranquilo y con los brazos cruzados, esperando una decepción. Pero, de la inmensa nube de humo salió algo mucho más grande de lo que se esperaba. Y, desde luego, no era decepcionante.

Con un gigantesco rugido, un inmenso kitsune de nueve colas surgió de la invocación. El kiuby… gracias a su pacto, Naruto podía materializar al kiuby con una simple invocación. Era jodidamente enorme, mucho más de lo que recordaba después de su última visita al paraje mental del rubio. Tranquilamente doblaba en tamaño a sus biju, y desprendía por cada poro una sensación de odio primigenio, de poder inagotable. Su pelaje mezclaba cabellos marrón rojizo con intensas flamas naranjas, y de su boca asomaban dos hileras de brillantes y afilados colmillos. El suelo temblaba a su paso, incluso el aire se volvía pesado ante la influencia de su chakra lleno de odio… el kiuby en su máximo poder, más alto que el monte hokage, más salvaje que el mar… ¿en serio era capaz Naruto de retener a un ser así en su interior? Era demencial, aún con el sello de la parca en su vientre. Y parecía que su colaboración era total, ¿Cómo lo había logrado?

El kiuby atravesó la distancia que le separaba de los biju en un suspiro, corriendo con sus cuatro extremidades y sus nueve colas al viento hacia sus hermanos, que, sorprendidos por su aparición y sin recibir órdenes expresas de un también sorprendido Sasuke, no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo. Kokuo, el caballo delfín de cinco colas, recibió un zarpazo en el rostro tan sumamente potente que perdió media cara entre un mar de sangre, y su grito de dolor se vio ahogado cuando otro zarpazo le atravesó el pecho desde abajo. De la que caía al suelo, el kiuby tomó su cuerpo moribundo en el aire y lo estrelló contra el biju de su espalda, la babosa de seis colas conocida como saiken, que se cayó hacia atrás por el impacto del cinco colas empuñado por el nueve colas como escudo. Kurama aspiró, iluminándose el interior de su boca con una potente luz naranja, y descargó un inmenso torrente de llamas sobre sus dos hermanos sin más miramientos, destrozando incluso los restos de los edificios colindantes por la potencia del ataque.

La babosa no pudo ni gritar de dolor, su cara fue incinerada a pesar de que su composición corporal de agua intentó defenderla, y pronto su piel pasó de un blanco suave a un negro calcinado, quedándose inerte bajo el cuerpo del caballo delfín mientras Kurama rugía al aire con fuerza. Dos biju, once colas, en diez segundos llenos de brutalidad… el depredador apex del continente era libre. Una inmensa cola de tono marrón, la de shukaku, impactó contra el costado del zorro, haciéndole trastabillar, mientras una bijudama del dos colas impactaba en su lomo y le hacía gritar de rabia, para luego ser arrastrado hacia el monte hokage por el inmenso caparazón del tres colas. Ya había realizado su ataque sorpresa… ahora era una batalla a brutalidad pura, siete biju contra uno. Kurama tenía la fuerza bruta y el tamaño, los biju el número y las colas… ¿Quién vencería? Mientras, Sasuke uchiha se repuso del espectáculo y miró a su amigo, que esperaba tranquilo, sin visión, entre los escombros. El rubio no tenía prisa, sabía que se trataba de aguantar… ser el último hombre en pie, su principal virtud.

-Impresionante…- murmuró Sasuke con respeto, para luego mirar al rubio, que sonreía con orgullo a pesar de no poder ver el espectáculo.- Pero tu mascota no tiene posibilidades…

-¿Qué es más fuerte? ¿Muchos separados…- expuso el uzumaki, abriendo su palma izquierda con suavidad.- …o uno, solo pero unido?- ahora mostró su puño derecho, y Sasuke lo entendió de inmediato. El kiuby de Naruto era una bestia fuerte y bien alimentada, el resto del biju bestias subyugadas y famélicas. No estaba tan clara la victoria de sus esclavos.

-Entiendo… aunque tu apuesta presenta un problema…- contestó, mientras Naruto tomaba un trozo de hierro alargado y requemado de entre los escombros a modo de arma. Sasuke no pudo evitar reírse mientras arrancaba su arma del pecho del difunto zetsu.- ¿En serio te vas a defender de mi katana con un trozo de hierro? Estas desarmado… sin visión… sin esperanzas… ríndete, y puede que tu tsukuyomi sea más amable que el del resto...- le ordenó, pero Naruto lo ignoró por completo. Y, para su sorpresa, sus párpados de volvieron naranjas, desarrollando el modo sabio tras acumular su clon de hace unos minutos suficiente energía natural. Seguía sin ver, pero ahora disponía de más chakra… ¿Qué estaba tramando?

-No me vas a matar Sasuke…- declaró el rubio, arqueando una ceja el uchiha mientras apretaba los dientes. ¿Que no? Si el rubio seguía vivo era solo por su piedad…- Contra ti no me hace falta ver además, y menos siendo un sennin…- expuso, para luego brillar con una tenue luz blanca el trozo de hierro que usaba como arma. Naruto dio un golpe con él a una roca cercana, y esta se partió en dos de forma limpia, sorprendiendo más al pelinegro.- Y en cuanto a lo de desarmado… un usuario de futon nunca lo está. Venga Sasuke, ven con todo si lo tienes tan claro… todavía tengo más sorpresas para ti.- amenazó, pasando una sola idea por su cabeza… debía de aguantar hasta que Kurama venciese su combate… solo debía de aguantar.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, oliéndose otra trampa… Naruto ya le había sorprendido al inicio de su batalla, cuando se sacó unos nuevos ojos de la manga y casi le destripa… y después, con su manto rojo hiperdesarrollado. Ahora parecía que, de nuevo, tenía algo preparado. ¿Por qué revelarle su arma de futon tan pronto? Y sus habilidades de sannin… apenas había leído sobre ello, pero sabía que el chakra de los sapos había sido determinante para vencer a pain… ¿Sabía Naruto algo sobre su ojo divino que él no sabía? Por kami, ¿Por qué estaba tan sereno? No sentía ira, ni odio en él. Cualquiera diría que el rubio estaba entregándose a su muerte, pero Sasuke conocía a Naruto… el uzumaki solo sabía remar contracorriente, nunca se dejaba llevar. El vengador todavía no había atacado por una única razón… temía una nueva trampa. Un momento, ¿temía? ¿Él, el emperador del rinnegan, el futuro dios del continente, temiendo a ese perdedor? Era imposible… pero, si no tenía miedo, ¿Por qué la mano de su katana sudaba? ¿Por qué apretaba los dientes? El uchiha se sacudió esa sensación de encima, cargando contra el rubio. Era imposible que tuviese más trucos, su as en la manga en ese momento estaba luchando solo contra sus biju… Naruto estaba solo, y era vulnerable. Solo debía de rematarlo.

Llegó a la altura del uzumaki y lanzó un potente gancho de izquierda… y el rubio movió su cabeza lo justo para esquivarlo. Podía ser suerte, o quizás se debía a esos párpados naranjas, su rinnegan le revelaba que el rubio estaba emitiendo chakra a su alrededor, quizás esa especie de aura le advertía, no podía saberlo, pero tenía clara una cosa… Naruto no había respondido. No, simplemente había esquivado, ignorando el hueco en la defensa del pelinegro. Estaba claro que no podía ver… o que no le interesaba golpear. El uchiha ignoró eso último y volvió a lanzar otro ataque, esta vez primero con un amago de golpe con su zurda para luego cortar con su katana el vientre el rubio. Y, para su sorpresa de nuevo, Naruto no cayó en la trampa. Se dejó golpear con su amago y, cuando el golpe mortal iba a darle, interpuso su trozo de hierro, que sin problemas frenó la katana del vengador. Una vez era suerte… dos era ya un patrón. Y, en la siguiente combinación de tres golpes, cuando Naruto los bloqueó perfectamente, el pelinegro volvió a rechinar los dientes. ¿Cómo podía bloquearle?

Naruto dibujó una suave sonrisa al sentir con su chakra natural el enfado del uchiha… su plan estaba funcionando. Realmente, su estrategia era contingente, no era brillante ni elaborada… era pura suerte, la suerte de tener como enemigo a Sasuke uchiha, su mejor amigo. El estilo de taijutsu que se enseñaba en cada aldea ninja era similar: combinaciones de golpes, en una, tres, cinco o incluso más tandas si eras un experto como Rock lee. Normalmente, la mayoría de los golpes de estas tandas eran amagos, distracciones que buscaban romper la guardia del enemigo y maximizar un golpe demoledor que le venciese. Era imposible saberse todas esas combinaciones, había infinitas combinaciones… pero si que era posible conocer a un rival hasta el nivel de conocer solo las suyas. Se hablaba de que kakashi hatake y Maito Gai habían luchado tantas veces que podrían luchar con los ojos cerrados… se conocían tan bien que sabían cada combinación de golpes de su rival. Muchos decían que era una exageración, pero Naruto sabía que era literal…

Básicamente, porque era lo mismo que le ocurría a Naruto con Sasuke. Naruto nunca prestó atención a las clases de la academia, por lo que nunca aprendió a luchar como un ninja. Todo lo que sabía venía de su terrible infancia, que le volvió un experto en peleas callejeras… y de la práctica contra un solo rival. Sasuke uchiha. El estilo de lucha del rubio había sido creado a base de combatir a Sasuke, y se había vuelto perfecto para enfrentar al pelinegro. Naruto conocía cada combinación de golpes, cada amago, cada truco del uchiha. Tranquilamente habían combatido medio millar de veces en toda su vida. Y, en lo que le pudiese sorprender el vengador en esta última batalla, poseía su modo sennin, un arma desconocida para su mejor amigo. Su táctica era contingente por una única razón: era eminentemente defensiva, dependía del pelinegro… concretamente, de que fuese conservador y no atacase con ese ojo divino, que temiese una nueva trampa y decidiese ser cauto. Ganar tiempo hasta que Kurama venciese su lucha, y rezar para tener suerte si algo ocurría… Sabía que Sasuke no iba a matarlo, pero eso no quería decir que no le hiciese sufrir muchísimo… y debía de aguantar hasta que Kurama venciese su combate.

Y en una nueva serie de golpes del pelinegro entró en juego el factor suerte. De pronto, el uchiha usó su rinnegan para teleportarse lejos de su rival, y Naruto recibió un aviso de su amigo zorruno. Sal de ahí. Pudo usar su hirashin para alejarse antes de aplastado por el kitsune, que en ese momento había clavado sus patas traseras en la tierra y era arrastrado hacia atrás por su hermano de una cola. Su otra mitad le mordió en una de las patas, haciendo rugir de dolor al auténtico nueve colas, que se deshizo de shukaku de un mordisco en el hombro del mapache y pisó con fuerza a su otra mitad. Songoku, el mono de cuatro colas, intentó lanzarle un potente ataque de lava por orden del uchiha para rematarlo ahora que estaba vulnerable… craso error. El auténtico songoku jamás habría intentado vencer con fuego al demonio del fuego. Kurama, a pesar de sufrir quemaduras graves en su pelaje y sangrarle su pata por el mordisco de su otra mitad, pudo atravesar la muralla de magma, mordiendo con violencia el cuello del mono. El cuatro colas intentó separarse, golpearlo con sus fuertes brazos, pero le fue imposible. Un fuerte crujido, y el cuatro colas cayó al suelo, inerte. Otro biju menos. Sin embargo, esta distracción fue fatal para el rubio. No sabía dónde estaba el uchiha, no era capaz de percibirlo… hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

-¡TE TENGO!- oyó a su espalda, mientras Sasuke se acercaba con su katana enfilada de nuevo a la columna del rubio. Le había pillado desprevenido, era suyo, y no podía desviar su ataque. Una parte de él se reía de su prudencia… había caído hasta el fondo en el farol de su amigo, pero ya daba igual. Su katana estaba a centímetros de su rival, solo debía de clavarla y… CLONK. El uchiha arqueó una ceja al ver cómo su katana se partió en dos tras contactar con algo duro… mucho más duro que el metal. Antes de poder reaccionar, dos cadenas de metal brillante salieron de la espalda del rubio, mientras otra apartaba los restos de la katana del vengador. Un potente golpe de esos apéndices mandó a volar al uchiha a unos metros, mientras Naruto no entendía lo que había ocurrido. Debería de estar vencido, pero algo le había salvado… y solo le daba una pista la sensación cálida que sentía en su cuerpo, una sensación de paz… de amor muy familiar. Sonrió al identificar el origen de su ayuda, dirigiendo su rostro a un Sasuke que se levantaba dolorido del suelo.

-Tenías razón en una cosa teme… no sé proteger a mis mujeres…- dijo, mientras Kushina le abrazaba por la espalda en su paraje mental. La uzumaki no iba a usar su chakra para combatir al kiuby al final, así que podía dedicarlo a otros menesteres… como proteger a su sochi de otro monstruo. En el anterior duelo no pudo por no interferir en el plan del rubio, y luego por lo precipitado del golpe final del uchiha, pero ahora sí que podía. El golpe de suerte de Naruto era ser hijo de la mayor experta de su época en kenjutsu y uso de cadenas de diamantina…-… básicamente, porque son ellas las que me protegen a mi…- declaró con orgullo, mientras su madre asentía. Como dijo Sakura chan, Naruto nunca estaba solo… y ahora tenía un arma más para aguantar… solo debía de aguantar.

El uchiha gritó de furia y volvió a atacar al rubio con su taijutsu, convocando una cuchilla de rayo en su muñeca izquierda. Era un farol, era un puto ciego, un perdedor bueno para nada, ¡no podía vencerlo a él, al futuro shinobi no kami! Pero, si antes fue difícil impactar un buen golpe en el uzumaki, ahora era tarea imposible. No solo parecía leer la mente del uchiha, anticipándose a cada golpe de su taijutsu. No solo parecía saber incluso más kenjutsu que él, viendo cómo con su trozo de metal recubierto de futon desviaba sus ataques de raiton y contraatacaba de manera perfecta. No solo esas cadenas le defendían cuando tropezaba o erraba en alguna contra, evitando que sufriese ningún daño, incluso alejándolo del peligro de un tirón. No, lo peor de todo era que, en su fuero interno, y por primera vez en toda su vida, tenía un auténtico miedo a perder contra el rubio. Estaba sin red, sin izanagi al no tener sharingan… no iba a usar el rinnegan para eso… y el rubio parecía que no se debilitaba nunca. Si hubiese pensado mejor, habría reaccionado de diferente manera y aprovechado su ventaja, pero en ese momento solo podía obcecarse en vencer al rubio en taijutsu. Naruto había ganado la guerra psicológica.

El vengador, tras recibir otro golpe de esas infernales cadenas que le mandó unos metros atrás, tuvo algo de tiempo para observar el combate entre los biju. Estaba perdiendo. En esos momentos, y a pesar de sangrar profusamente por una pata y tener su cuerpo con diversas quemaduras graves y arañazos profundos, el kiuby de Naruto estaba masacrando a sus biju. Era el depredador apex al fin y al cabo. En ese momento, nibi había conseguido saltar sobre el rostro de Kurama, arrancándole más de la mitad de una de oreja de un mordisco, pero a costa de ser inmovilizada contra el suelo por el biju y decapitada por las colas del kitsune envueltas en llamas, mientras de un nuevo zarpazo hacía retroceder a su otra mitad. El hachibi consiguió capturarlo un instante con sus tentáculos, haciendo al zorro gruñir de dolor mientras le constreñía y le rompía algunas costillas…

Y entonces el uchiha vio su oportunidad: sin el kiuby a su lado, podría con Naruto junto a los biju restantes. Convocó su amateratsu, y se preparó para lanzarlo contra el gran zorro… pero no contó con Naruto. El rubio tenía una misión, que Sasuke no molestase a Kurama, aguantar hasta que el nueve colas venciese. No iba a permitir que Sasuke se entrometiese. El rubio extendió sus cadenas, golpeándole justo cuando fijaba su objetivo, haciéndole fallar y dar a unos edificios en ruinas. Y, para colmo, el kiuby se aprovechó de ello, y empujó a su hermano de ocho colas contra ese lugar, comenzando el fuego negro a extenderse por el cuerpo del pulpo-toro. Sasuke lo apagó como pudo, pero no pudo evitar que el salvaje nueve colas degollase de un zarpazo al biju de ocho aprovechando el espacio ganado. Vencer mientras Naruto aguantaba… ese era el plan.

Sasuke gruñó frustrado. Debía de darlo todo, plantear con inteligencia su batalla contra el rubio. Estaba jugando a su juego, y estaba perdiendo, debía de rehacerse. Su enemigo estaba ciego, pero por su senjutsu y sus cadenas era inexpugnable a corta distancia. No, debía de plantear su combate a larga distancia, usar su rinnegan y ninjutsu. Si el rubio seguía a la defensiva, podría acertar con su amateratsu al kiuby. Si atacaba, podría hacerle incurrir en errores, y vencerle. Convocó un chidori nagashi, que se lanzó a por el rubio, pero las cadenas de diamantina condujeron la corriente lejos del uzumaki salvando la vida de su portador. Naruto apretó los dientes por el dolor, y lanzó un shuriken en dirección al ataque. El arma se clavó en un muro, Sasuke ya no estaba allí. Las cadenas del rubio reaccionaron a su espalda, intentando defenderle, pero sólo encontraron aire en su ataque. Sasuke se había teleportado frente al rubio, lanzando un tajo al pecho del rubio que le dejó una amplia herida. Un segundo ataque de rayo le cortó dos dedos de su mano derecha, aunque pudo conectar un gancho de izquierda que le dio un poco de espacio.

El jinchuriki apretó los dientes por el dolor, e intentó contraatacar, sin éxito. Sasuke ya no estaba allí. Esquivó gracias a su senjutsu un proyectil de raiton al rostro, y corrió en la dirección del ataque, pero, cuando estaba a punto de llegar, Sasuke volvió a usar su amenotejikara y se puso de nuevo a distancia segura. El pelinegro volvió a teleportarse en lugar de atacar, y dio un nuevo tajo con su raiton en el muslo del ojiazul. Las cadenas intentaron empalarlo, pero el uchiha ya no estaba allí, si no al fondo de la calle. Un corte tras otro, el uchiha siguió jugando con su presa, ahora que había encontrado el truco para romper esa defensa, alternar ataques cortos y largos. Y, cuando dejaba de bombardearle con ninjutsu o de cortarle, usaba la gravedad. Tras oír shinra tensei a un costado, Naruto fue arrastrado por el aire hacia las cuchillas de rayo de Sasuke, y solo su hirashin le salvó de ser empalado. La jugada de Naruto había dejado de tener efecto, el uchiha se había recuperado y ahora usaba sus mejores armas. Aguantar cada vez era más difícil…

-¡A tu izquierda sochi!- gritó Kushina, desviando Naruto de milagro un chidori nagashi con sus cadenas. Kushina se mordió el labio, angustiada, cuando el uchiha se teleportó al otro costado del rubio y clavó su cuchilla de raiton parcialmente en el estómago del uzumaki. El rubio escupió sangre por la boca, aunque consiguió empujarlo lejos. Trastabilló e hincó una rodilla en el suelo, conteniendo como podía la hemorragia mientras se levantaba entre lamentos ahogados de dolor. Sin el chakra del kiuby no podía regenerar esas heridas, por lo que al dolor se añadía su miedo a desangrarse… no debía de desangrarse, debía de aguantar...- ¡Ahora retaguardia, bloquea con tu katana arriba!- ordenó Kushina, parando Naruto una estocada descendente del uchiha, directa a su cabeza. A pesar de haber entrenado pocos días, el rubio tenía nociones básicas de kenjutsu, por lo que solo tenía que obedecer las instrucciones de Kushina para bloquear sus ataques. La pelirroja percibía todo a su alrededor con su ojo de kagura y sus cadenas, y le ayudaba a defenderse, pero Naruto comenzaba a pagar sus heridas, incluso tenía una mano ocupada para frenar el sangrado de su estómago… tenían un problema grave. Kushina miró con dolor a su hijo, que incluso en su paraje mental estaba sangrando… lo abrazaba, le transmitía chakra, era un milagro que siguiese en pie con esa herida en el estómago, pero no sabía cuánto más podría aguantar...- ¡Maldita sea! Es imposible impactarle si puede teleportarse a dónde le dé la gana y atacarnos por sorpresa, dattebane…- se quejó, oyéndose de pronto la voz del kiuby en esa alcantarilla.

- **¡TE PILLÉ!** \- rugió con rabia el kitsune, tras saltar con fuerza y caer con todo su peso sobre el sanbi, que le había estado volviendo loco toda la pelea con su caparazón lleno de púas. Le dio igual clavarse esas púas en su propio cuerpo, una incluso le atravesó la zarpa izquierda haciéndole perder tres dedos, pero ya lo tenía atrapado. Era suyo.- **NECESITA… GROAAAAR…** \- exclamó con esfuerzo, para luego dar un potente golpe con ambas patas delanteras sobre el caparazón del tres colas, oyéndose un ligero CRACK.- … **NECESITA VER CON LO QUE SE INTERCAMBIA… ¡Muere de una puta vez!** \- rugió de nuevo, golpeando ese caparazón con sus zarpas con más fuerza. Y luego otra, y otra… pronto, las grietas de la defensa del tres colas se llenaron de sangre espesa, hasta que con un último golpe cedió del todo, explotando en vísceras. El kiuby volvió a rugir, victorioso, pero una bijudama de su otra mitad impactó en su torso, haciéndole caer de espaldas mientras una ola de arena le golpeaba en el suelo.

-Necesita verlo… claro…- murmuró Kushina, mientras Naruto esquivaba una nueva andanada de fuego desde el flanco derecho. A la pelirroja la extrañó mucho esa técnica en un principio: literalmente, el uchiha desaparecía un segundo, y de pronto se cambiaba por algo cercano, tan Rapido como su Minato kun con su hirashin. Pero la teleportacion perfecta no existía, todas tenían trucos, como los sellos en el caso del hirashin. Pero la uzumaki no veía debilidad alguna en esa técnica, estaban rodeados de escombros, el uchiha podía literalmente cambiarse con cualquier cosa a 360 grados. Pero Kurama ya había estado estudiando esa técnica durante el anterior combate… y lo había confirmado cuando, dentro de su susanoo, el vengador intentó usarla y no pudo por estrellarle el biju de cara al suelo. Necesitaba ver con lo que se intercambiaba, por lo que su técnica no abarcaba 360 grados… solo 90.- ¡Sochi, ataca hacia delante!- ordenó la ojivioleta, lanzando un espadazo lateral al frente el rubio. Sasuke lo vio venir y usó su técnica, desapareciendo de nuevo… pero esta vez la uzumaki sabía dónde rastrear con su ojo de kagura. Si estaba atacando mirando al rubio, debía de estar detrás de él ahora. Y, pronto, supo exactamente dónde.- ¡lanza tu katana a tus siete, RAPIDO!- gritó, y por puro reflejo el rubio respondió, lanzando su arma como una jabalina.

-ARGGHHHH…- gritó de dolor el uchiha, cuando, nada más aparecer en lugar de una roca cercana, su hombro fue atravesado limpiamente por ese trozo de hierro recubierto de futon que el rubio usaba de arma. ¿Pero como había sabido…? No pudo responder esa pregunta, puesto que ya tenía al rubio encima con una esfera de color azul en su mano.

-RASENGAN- exclamó, impactando en pleno pecho del uchiha con su técnica bien cargada. Sasuke escupió sangre en un grito mudo de dolor, saliendo volando hacia detrás y atravesando varios edificios en llamas por el potente impacto. Naruto sostuvo de mientras su vientre sangrante mientras escupía más sangre, dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde oía a su biju y apretando los dientes mientras Kushina le explicaba lo que ocurría.


	12. Oscuridad, parte 2

**Capitulo final: oscuridad (parte 2)**

 **Buenas! hoy es domingo, y como prometi, la segunda y ultima parte del capitulo final esta aqui! Ha sido gratificante escribirnesta obra, puro drama con mucha metafisica. Llevaba queriendo escribir sobre un kurama sabio y demoniaco, un Sasuke de villano puro y un naruto en inferioridad real desde hace mucho, y aqui lo tengo. Particularmente, el pj de kurama me ha conquistado para futuras obras, tengo que ver como puedo combinarlo con la version oervertida de otros fics... ya vere. Por lo pronto, mil gracias por llegar hasta aqui, esta obra tambien tiene un pedazo de todos vosotros ;)**

 **Nothernlights91:** Buenas de nuevo! Pues si, ese era el plan, finalizar de forma epica. Toda historia debe de tener un climax, y yo llevo preparando este desde hace muchísimo. Lo de usar los biju en particular... soy un puto fanatico de godzilla, el rey de los monstruos, TENIA QUE HACERLO XDXD

Ya sabes, el narusaku es lo mio, lo escribo sin esfuerzo apenas. Supongo que debe de ser cierto eso de que ciertos pjs inspiran mas que otros, nunca escribiré una pareja tan a gusto como la de estos dos.

Exacto! la putada de Sasuke es que se enfrenta a alguien que le conoce a las mil maravillas, alguien que encima sabe como enfrentarse ya al rinnegan además. Por eso no le esta aplastando, porque naruto sabe exactamente que hacer... o quizas hay algo mas?

Y ponme de nuevo ese enlace, es que me lo ha cortado fanfiction en tu review y no sé ni como buscarlo :S al parecer, todo lo unido con puntos en un texto desaparece... Un saludo y nos leemos!

 **Kirito720:** saludos compañero! te juro que corté justo en la mitad del capitulo, buscando guardar un poco de coherencia, eso si, pero muy cerca de la mitad xD me alegra que te este gustando, hoy tienes una vuelta de tuerca mas antes del gran final.

Si, lo de Sakura era la gran incognita del fic junto a lo que le ocurre a sasuke, y al fin se ha resuelto. Si te fijas, es la opcion intermedia entre lo que queria naruto que fuese (ningun culpable, todo un accidente y sakura amandole) y lo que le decia kurama (que le traiciono para irse con Sasuke y Sasuke la mató a sangre fria). Ella le amaba, y su muerte fue algo necesario para salvarlo, nada mas.

Si, los biju no pueden morir, así que tranquilo, no hay mas que ensañamiento entre hermanos XD durante la escritura de este fic no se ha torturado a ningun animal xD

Y sobre mis proyectos futuros... gran pregunta. Lo primero es acabar Eres mia y retomar el Satsuki shinden. Despues tengo un narukaguya, un naruharem con un naruto ultraoscuro y un narukurotsuchi/Narusaku en mente. Sobre otros animes para escribir... de momento tengo en mente una comedia crossover de naruto con pokemon donde confunden al pobre kurama con ninetailes y es esclavizado, lo cierto es que es el que mas ganas tengo de escribir. De otras fuentes... dororo y SNK tienen posibilidades, todo se vera, y siempre he querido escribir algo de GoT para arreglar este horrible final que se estan marcando... cuales te gustan a ti?

Espero que te guste lo de hoy, gracias por las felicitaciones, un saludo!

 **Shoseiki chan:** hola! Yo tb lei la historia de Asuka, ya sabes que para un narusaku ese perfil es como la meca xD Yo ya sabes que te actualizo desinteresadamente, no me hace fakta una excusa del dia de las madres XD el problema es que ahora mismo no tengo muchas ideas para un oneshot, y prefiero solo publicar fics de calidad probada T.T temgo que cerrar historias, es imposible llevar 4 a la vez :(

Sobre el narusaku de aqui, ya sabia yo que te gustaria. Ya sabes que en parte me inspire en ese video de youtube que te dije (Sakura dies, naruto cries), y en ese video el reencuentro es precioso, aqui queria hacer un momento muy emotivo, y ademas resolver muchas dudas con respecto a su relacion. Se querian, y ella le espera, eso es lo bonito.

Y en cuanto a la pelea... es un duelo entre los dos mejores. Sasuke tiene mas poder y dos ojos unicos, naruto la fuerza de voluntad y el conocer perfectamente a su rival. Ahi esta la clave, hoy lo vas a ver. Y ya te dije que lo habias calcado con kurama libre destrozándolo todo... aunque no se si es bueno que se libere, te recuerdo el precio que será para Naruto...

Y si, kushina rules! :D Un saludo y disfruta, que no quiero revelarte nada!

 **Sebastiantutu:** saludos! Gracias, hoy esoero que te guste el final de esta epica batalla, esto va en escalada si te fijas! Y sobre el amateratsu, sasuke lo usa con el rinnegan en el canon, fijate en su batalla contra kaguya, antes de que naruto use su harem inverso. Es logico si lo piensas, el rinnegan es una evolucion del sharingan.

Y el narusaku era necesario que fuese dulce hombre! naruto lleva mas de diez capitulos sufriendo, se merecia un poco de cariño xD Y ese final brusco se debio a que es un solo capitulo dividido eń dos partes para facilitar la lectura, hoy tendras explicacion ;) Un saludo y disfruta!

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando.

- _aaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando.

- **aaaaaaaaaa** \- ser sobrenatural hablando.

- ** _aaaaaaaaaa_** \- ser sobrenatural pensando.

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: Obviamente, naruto no me pertenece. Pertenece al señor kishimoto, que se lo folla cuabdo quiere, yo solo aporto esta historia. Espero que os haya gustado, un saludo!

* * *

Alrededor del monte hokage, Kurama combatía a sus últimos enemigos con fiereza. El reto de su vida, nueve biju al unísono, y ya llevaba seis, aunque no sin coste. Su pata izquierda trasera estaba desgarrada por el mordisco de su otra mitad, su piel requemada por la lava de songoku, tenía varias costillas destrozadas por culpa del hachibi y nibi había logrado arrancarle una oreja de un mordisco… incluso ahora forcejeaba con shukaku a duras penas. Pero era el kiuby, incluso sin patas ni colmillos sería peligroso. Su otra mitad le atacó de frente tras deshacerse Kurama de shukaku con un empujón, intentando atacarlo a los ojos… pero la diferencia de tamaño era abismal, el kiuby de Sasuke solo logró abrir un profundo zarpazo en un costado del rostro del nueve colas más grande. Como enfrentar a un perro doméstico con un lobo. Kurama se abalanzó sobre él con sus patas delanteras, haciéndolo caer de espaldas. El zorro subyugado intentó defenderse, pero era tarde… era comida. De un mordisco, el biju rey le arrancó cuatro de sus colas… era un insulto que tuviese nueve, el único con nueve era él. Y luego, sin más preámbulos, hundió sus mandíbulas en su vientre expuesto, rugiendo de dolor la mitad subyugada del biju mientras sus vísceras caían sobre las calles de konoha.

Se quedó en el suelo, lamentándose de dolor, esperando otro golpe más del auténtico kitsune. El biju de Naruto se preparó para descargar una bijudama en su moribunda otra mitad, pero erró el tiro cuando algo se abalanzó sobre su espalda. Rugió de dolor cuando sintió las mandíbulas de shukaku clavarse en su clavícula, destrozándola, mientras una de las zarpas del mapache se clavaba en su rostro, reventándole el ojo de la cuenca derecha. Kurama apretó los dientes con rabia, y decidió acabar con su hermano mayor de una vez por todas. Shukaku se creía invulnerable con esa arena… y la arena no reacciona bien ante el fuego. Su espalda comenzó a iluminarse con flamas naranjas, cada vez más intensas… y eso que tenía encima al enorme una cola. Shukaku rugió de dolor al sentir su piel de arena arder hasta cristalizarse, pero no pudo separarse, Kurama le había envuelto con sus colas para asegurarse de que no huyese demasiado pronto. Las llamas subieron cada vez más y más de intensidad, hasta que el biju de una cola logró salir del agarre. Apenas se podía mover, su cuerpo estaba casi cristalizado en vientre, patas y cuello, y Kurama lo sabía. Tomó con sus sangrantes mandíbulas el cuerpo moribundo de su otra mitad, y lo volteó con fuerza para golpear el cuerpo de shukaku, reventándolo de un golpe. Y luego dio otro más, para asegurarse, destrozando de paso a su otra mitad.

Con su rostro ensangrentado, viendo por un solo ojo y cojeando ostensiblemente, el biju se encaramó a la cima del monte hokage para contemplar su obra… los cuerpos de sus hermanos destrozados a su alrededor, testigos de su proeza. Sabía que no les había matado, los biju no podían morir si no que simplemente volvería su chakra al gedo mazo, pero sí que se acordarían de quién era el apex en la familia cuando lo hiciesen. El rey biju. Rugió, sabiendo que konoha, su ancestral enemiga, le observaba. Qué gran victoria… Pero, de pronto, sintió un fuerte tajo en su espalda, uno profundo y doloroso que le hizo gruñir mirando alrededor. Otro ataque le cortó de cuajo dos de sus colas, arrancándole un rugido de dolor aún mayor. A su alrededor chomei, el escarabajo de siete colas, hacia ataques en picado, para luego ascender y ponerse a salvo antes de que el nueve colas contestase. El kiuby intentó acertarle con una bijudama, pero era demasiado rápido en el aire, y su aliento flamígero no llegaba tan lejos. Otro ataque y el biju de nueve colas cayó del monte hokage, herido de gravedad, sin saber cómo enfrentarse a su enemigo. Quizás había exagerado al decir que podía con todos…

-¡Rasen shuriken!- oyó de entre los escombros, para luego ver salir una esfera de color blanco rodeada de espirales de viento rumbo a su hermano de siete colas, que en absoluto se esperaba ese ataque. El proyectil impactó de lleno en su pecho, haciéndole caer al pavimento de konoha por perder el equilibrio. Realmente era chomei, el biju de siete colas, esa técnica solo le había dolido y hecho caer por la dureza de su piel (lo cual era mucho aún así, esa técnica era muy poderosa), pero no la había puesto en peligro… hacía falta mucho más para vencer a un biju. Pero ahora el escarabajo había perdido de vista a lo único que podía hacerla daño… el kiuby. El inmenso zorro vio su oportunidad e, ignorando las heridas, se lanzó sobre la sorprendida chomei. Con su zarpa funcional agarró las alas del costado derecho de su víctima y, haciendo palanca con su propio peso, se las arrancó en un espectáculo de sangre y gritos de dolor. El escarabajo intentó remontar el vuelo, pero sin esas alas solo pudo tropezar y caer de nuevo frente al biju de nueve colas, que inspiró aire y descargó su aliento flamígero sobre su última víctima. No quedó de chomei más que unos restos carbonizados, que al poco tiempo dejaron de moverse, mientras el kiuby lanzaba un último rugido al aire y desaparecía en una luz roja, de vuelta al paraje mental del rubio, el lugar donde podría regenerarse esas heridas de guerra. Los biju de Sasuke tenían el gedo mazo, él tenía a Naruto… la diferencia es que el rey biju había vencido y podía dar más guerra, sus hermanos en cambio tardarían muchísimo más.

- **No esperes que te dé las gracias, podría haber vencido sin problemas…** \- murmuró el biju tras sus barrotes, con su orgullo herido, mientras comenzaba a lamerse las heridas y el chakra rojo creaba de nuevo sus colas perdidas. El rubio se encogió de hombros con tranquilidad, señalando que no tenía esa inquietud, mientras Kushina negaba en su dirección con desaprobación y en el exterior la fea herida del vientre del jinchuriki se regeneraba, ahora que volvía a tener chakra del biju. El cachorro había aguantado, volvían a estar en ventaja, incluso pudo recuperar sus ojos… solo quedaba un asunto pendiente…- **¿Mataste al uchiha?**

- _Estaba demasiado ocupado salvándote como para…_ \- iba a explicarse el uzumaki, cuando los escombros donde impactó Sasuke tras recibir el rasengan del rubio se comenzaron a sacudir, cada vez con más fuerza. Explotaron de golpe, surgiendo de ellos un inmenso espectro púrpura, el susanoo completo de Sasuke, armado con sus dos katanas mientras el uchiha miraba al rubio con una intensa furia, con su rinnegan sangrando y el lugar del impacto del rasengan regenerándose lentamente.

-Es impresionante… ha convocado el susanoo con un solo ojo…- murmuró Kushina, que recordaba de sus charlas con su mejor amiga, Mikoto uchiha, cómo funcionaba el espectro del clan vengador. La pelinegra soñaba en su época gennin con algún día usar el poder con el que su abuelo, el legendario uchiha madara, se enfrentó al gran hashirama Senju, y la contó una y otra vez cada detalle de ese uso de los ojos uchiha.

El susanoo requería de dos ojos para ser convocado por su carga de poder: consumía tanto chakra que convocarlo con un solo ojo prácticamente era imposible, y mucho menos mantenerlo. Solo un prodigio podría hacerlo. Pero Sasuke lo había logrado… cierto que con un rinnegan, que no dejaba de ser una versión más avanzada del sharingan, pero aún con todo era una proeza. El uzumaki podía ver el ojo del vengador sangrando profusamente por el esfuerzo, aunque la sensación que ofrecía el uchiha no era en absoluto de debilidad. Estaba furioso, había visto como otra de sus armas era anulada por el rubio… Naruto y su biju habían vencido a sus biju esclavizados, le habían obligado a usar su arma secreta para revivir, pero no le habían vencido a él… ni por asomo. Todavía tenía energías para destruir una nación entera en el gedo mazo, para destruir un continente incluso. Todavía tenía el ojo de dios. La estatua comenzó de nuevo a gritar con sus ojos desencajados, para volver a vomitar esa sustancia lodosa gris. Pero, esta vez, en lugar de materializar a los biju, la energía se movió hacia el susanoo de Sasuke, envolviéndolo. Una intensa luz azul inundó la armadura púrpura, formando una figura humanoide hecha de puro chakra azul eléctrico y recubierta con el espectro del pelinegro a modo de armadura Samurai, con hombreras, peto, yelmo, materializándose incluso en el brazo derecho del espectro una inmensa lanza de rayo.

-¡NARUTO! ¿VES MI PODER?- gritó con rabia Sasuke, mostrando sus dientes manchados de sangre en una sonrisa homicida, con tal expresión de locura que Naruto tragó hondo… su amigo había caído bien profundo en su propia demencia…- SOY SASUKE UCHIHA, REY DE REYES, EL ÚLTIMO SHARINGAN.- Sasuke concentró aún más chakra en su armadura, brillando con inusitada potencia mientras el vengador reía de manera psicótica.- HAHAHAHAAAA, ¡CONTEMPLAD MI OBRA, PODEROSOS, Y DESESPERAD, VED EL PODER DE UN DIOS!

- _Etto… Kurama… ¿eso es normal?_ \- preguntó el rubio, que veía todo con los ojos de Kurama que de nuevo podía convocar. Percibía con su chakra natural unos niveles de chakra inmensos, incluso superiores a los suyos. Por primera vez, alguien le ganaba en niveles de chakra.

- **No… en absoluto…** \- murmuró el biju, tragando grueso.- **Ha absorbido la energía que quedaba de todos mis hermanos y la ha canalizado a través de su armadura para evitar que le destroce al usarla… no es el juubi, pero como si lo fuese…** \- expuso, dejando constancia de lo obvio… ese ser tenía diez colas y un rinnegan, ellos solo nueve colas… necesitaban más poder. Naruto frunció el ceño, buscando un nuevo as en la manga que usar para salir airoso.- **…esto se está poniendo peligroso cachorro, está claro que no puede mantener eso eternamente con un solo ojo… le debe de estar doliendo como nunca… pero si que creo que podrá hacerlo el tiempo suficiente como para vencernos… tendremos que convocar mis colas, y aún así no lo veo claro… solo soy nueve colas, el es diez. Si no estuviese herido y tuviese conmigo mi otra mitad quizás, pero ahora…** \- declaró, apretando sus dientes mientras sus heridas aún cicatrizaban. Pero esa mención a su otra mitad hizo a Naruto abrir los ojos con sorpresa.

- _¿Si fueses dos kiuby podríamos luchar y vencer?_ \- preguntó el rubio, apretando los dientes Kurama en respuesta mientras asentía. Si, podría, pero era ridículo pensar en imposibles, su otra mitad estaba en el gedo mazo…- _Bien, pues vamos a cambiar de táctica. Vas a dedicarte únicamente a convocar chakra y dármelo, yo lucharé contra Sasuke con todas las colas…_

- **Cachorro, veo que todavía no se te dan bien las matemáticas… yo soy NUEVE colas, él es más…** -Naruto sonrió con burla y le interrumpió.

- _Tú eres nueve colas, pero JUNTO A MI serás dieciocho. Soy un sennin, puedo acumular energía natural hasta doblar mis niveles de chakra sin convertirme en piedra. Como tú dijiste antes, a mi nivel es como una gota de agua en medio del océano para ti, pero si me das tu chakra, podría convocar otras nueve colas de chakra natural…_ \- expuso Naruto, mientras Kurama cambiaba su rictus de incredulidad por uno de confusión. Eso… eso tenía sentido. Si Naruto tenía nueve colas de chakra en su cuerpo, podría acumular otras nueve de chakra natural con sus clones. Joder, ¿se le había ocurrido a él solo?

-Sochi… conozco el modo sabio de cuando lo intentó aprender Minato kun… es peligroso, el más mínimo fallo de cálculo al usarlo… excederte al emplearlo en una técnica… y puede que acabes convertido en piedra…- dijo Kushina, claramente angustiada por su pequeño sol.

- **Y ten en cuenta que tendrias que llevar tú las riendas, yo no puedo acumular chakra natural... y sin mi para domar mi chakra rojo, tendrás que mezclarlo con tu chakra para usarlo… mi chakra corrosivo, venenoso, en tu cuerpo mortal y vulnerable… te destrozará por dentro como el ácido al papel...** \- explicó el biju, aunque había otra razón más para su renuencia.- **Sin contar que no me conviene darte mis nueve colas para que desarrolles otras nueve… estarías a mi nivel para cuando tú tengas que cumplir tu parte del trato, y harás lo que sé que vas a hacer…** \- comentó, pero Naruto, lejos de enfadarse, le enseñó su mano derecha, privada de los dedos índice y corazón por un ataque previo de Sasuke. Junto a sus ojos, otra herida permanente del rubio. Y además pudo ver sus múltiples cortes a medio cicatrizar, magulladuras… él estaba herido, pero Naruto también… incluso más. Un secreto a voces salió de la boca del ojiazul.

- _Tengo claro que es un viaje solo de ida, Kurama… y tú me prometiste el poder para vencer a Sasuke antes de hacerlo…_ \- la voz de Naruto cambió, siendo similar a la de Kurama.- " ** _…para hacerlo las veces que necesites, para salvar el mundo, para lo que te dé la gana…_** "… _¿mentías?_ \- inquirió, bufando con ira contenida el biju.

- **Nunca… puedo exterminar a todo el continente si lo deseo. De lo que dudo es de la tuya… mi palabra es lo único en este estercolero que llamáis mundo que tiene valor de ley…**

- _Bien, pues dame tu poder cuando lo necesite, y mis clones me darán energía natural para doblarlo. Soy consciente de que si lo uso todo de golpe corro el riesgo de convertirme en una puta rana de piedra tras sufrir muchísimo dolor, por lo que tú te encargarás de administrarlo todo y dármelo en dosis manejables, yo solo lucharé. Y, sobre esas heridas que me causará tu chakra… regenéralas, yo aguantaré el dolor dattebayo…_ \- ordenó, asintiendo el kiuby con desidia. Si, no tenía más opción realmente… la opción de dejarse capturar estaba descartada, ya había constatado que el cautiverio lo convertiría en un ser débil, y le había costado mucho retornar a su máximo poder…

Sasuke frenó su discurso cuando el rubio frente a él junto sus palmas frente a su cara, afirmó los pies en el suelo y comenzó a acumular energía. El sello de su vientre, visible entre los restos de su ropa, comenzó a extenderse por su cuerpo de una manera similar al sello maldito, cubriendo con líneas horizontales de color negro su piel, uniendo sus principales puntos de chakra y conduciendo energía por el cuerpo del jinchuriki. El rubio apretó los dientes cuando el corrosivo chakra rojo del biju de nueve colas, liberado por el kitsune a través del sello, comenzó a penetrar por cada uno de sus conductos de chakra. Lo notaba mezclarse con el suyo, y empezar a quemar con fuerza sus propias bobinas de chakra, causándole dolor. Como poner gasolina de un coche de competición a un ciclomotor, incluso sus hiperdesarrollados conductos de chakra no estaban preparados… pero debía de aguantarlo. El dolor solo era eso, dolor. Solo le mataría si él se rendía. Con un fuerte grito, lo dejó salir con potencia, adoptando su chakra el color que surgía de mezclar el rojo oscuro con su chakra azul… un espeso y claramente visible chakra naranja, que lo envolvió como el manto de chakra rojo mientras refulgía con potencia. Lo sentía, lo percibía… nunca sería más poderoso que ahora. Y también sabía que no tenía tiempo que perder recreándose en ello.

Lo primero era reunir chakra natural para ponerse a la altura de Sasuke en cuanto a poder. El rubio volvió a parpadear, y un centenar de clones surgieron a su alrededor, clones envueltos en chakra naranja como si convocador, que de inmediato se dispersaron, alejándose de Sasuke para sentarse en posición de loto a meditar en lugares seguros. El uchiha jamás habría podido alcanzarlos si hubiese querido seguirlos, eran veloces… parecían rayos naranjas. Algunos incluso se dispusieron alrededor del puesto de avanzada de konoha, por si el uchiha decidía causar daños colaterales o necesitaba dar algún mensaje… por si tenía que sacar de ahí a Karin y llevarla lejos. Comenzó a sentir como el chakra natural llegaba, disolviendo Kurama los clones que ya habían alcanzado su limite y pasándole progresivamente el chakra a su cachorro. Con ese aumento progresivo de poder, lo siguiente era ponerse a la altura de Sasuke en lo referente a tamaño. El espectro de Sasuke media cerca de veinte pisos de altura, no podría luchar contra él desde el suelo. A pesar del dolor, comenzó a moldear ese chakra naranja, a darle forma mientras se elevaba. Y, como no tenía tiempo para pensar en una forma mejor, decidió adoptar la que mejor se le daba recrear… un inmenso zorro de nueve colas.

Todavía no controlaba ese chakra a la perfección, menos aún para hacer un avatar de Kurama perfecto, incluso desperdiciaba cantidades al explotar como burbujas partes de la superficie de su avatar de chakra. Pero parecía aún así estable, lo suficientemente fuerte para luchar contra el vengador. Se lanzaron a la carga el uno contra el otro, ambos con todo. Sasuke saltó, intentando empalar la cabeza del avatar de Naruto con su lanza de rayo, pero el rubio consiguió moverse a tiempo. Soltó un potente derechazo al costado de la armadura del ente púrpura, pero su puño de chakra naranja se destrozó por el impacto sin causar daño. Demonios, el avatar de Sasuke era más fuerte de lo que parecía… Sasuke aprovechó el momento, y con un barrido horizontal de su lanza abrió de lado a lado el pecho del ente de chakra, que comenzó a deshacerse. Naruto apretó los dientes… necesitaba más. Volvió a gritar, y el avatar se rehizo de nuevo… solo era chakra al fin y al cabo, eterno, inagotable… y, con un potente rugido, empujó a Sasuke lejos. Naruto tuvo que hincar la rodilla al sentir como los conductos de chakra de su brazo izquierdo reventaban, gimiendo de dolor mientras Kurama volvía a rehacérselos. Dolía como nunca, pero no podía ceder ahora. Debía de resistir.

Mientras, Sasuke no estaba mucho mejor. Cierto era que su avatar era mucho más estable que el del rubio gracias a su susanoo, y que era más fuerte en poder, pero su ojo comenzaba a sangrar cada vez más. Le dolía, estaba sosteniendo un puto susanoo solo con él, itachi no hubiese sido capaz, madara posiblemente tampoco. En ese momento, Sasuke estaba demostrando a cada ancestro que era el uchiha más fuerte de la historia. Pero, aún sosteniéndolo, no sabía por cuanto tiempo podría hacerlo… la energía devlos biju pugnaba por liberarse, su armadura por contenerlo, y en medio estaba él y sus escasas reservas de chakra. Y, para colmo, Naruto cada vez acumulaba más poder. Era impresionante, no parecía acabarse, surgía y surgía de él… era demencial. Sabía que no era solo cosa del kiuby, podía percibir chakra natural en ese avatar… Naruto era el autor, no solo esa bestia. Si él era el uchiha más fuerte, Naruto era el uzumaki más fuerte. Un digno enemigo, el único para ser exactos… quizás esto era ya una lucha de dioses, y no de ninja. Debía de acabar con su enemigo rápido, vencerlo y recuperar su sharingan, pero el rubio no le iba a dar tregua. Convocó a una decena más de clones, clones que también convocaron un avatar de un zorro naranja, y se lanzaron a por él como animales rabiosos.

Su armadura era fuerte, y su lanza le daba ventaja, pero el uzumaki tenía los números. Decapitó a un avatar de Kurama a su izquierda, pero otro le mordió en el antebrazo del arma, dificultándole el movimiento. Un zarpazo hizo saltar chispas en el yelmo de su susanoo, a lo cual respondió con un potente puñetazo que tiró al zorro de chakra al suelo. Convocó un kirin, que mordió en su descenso el cuello del avatar otro clon antes de explotar y destruirlo, y con una patada se deshizo del que le estaba mordiendo en el antebrazo de la lanza. Dos más salieron volando al grito de shinra tensei, mientras otro más saltaba sobre su espalda a morderle la hombrera de su armadura, haciéndole hincar la rodilla por el peso. Realmente por el momento solo eran molestias, pero el problema era que su rinnegan le dolía cada vez más… no sabía cuánto podría aguantarlo. Vio al Naruto real en uno de los avatares, apartado de la batalla, también con una rodilla en el suelo, sangrando por la nariz y con un gesto de dolor.

Ahí estaba su oportunidad, si vencía al original el resto desaparecerían. Dio un cabezazo con su nuca acorazada al zorro que mordía su hombrera y enfiló su lanza hacia el avatar del auténtico Naruto. Como una jabalina, la lanzó hacia él, que no pudo esquivar el impacto por lo sorpresivo del ataque. El arma atravesó el pecho de la criatura, explotando después de una fuerte esfera de rayos que pulverizó todo lo que allí había. Tenía que haberle vencido, ese ataque fue demoledor, seguramente Naruto estaría requemado y destrozado en el suelo, listo para capitular… pero los clones no se habían deshecho. Y, aprovechando que estaba desarmado, atacaron con más fiereza. Pudo destruir dos con su taijutsu, pero un tercero saltó sobre él, haciéndole caer de espaldas mientras las colas de otro inmovilizaban su brazo derecho. El uchiha apretó los dientes al caer en la cuenta de algo… qué estúpido… Naruto siempre se camuflaba entre sus clones, no se ponía en retaguardia. Los usaba de avanzadilla, si, pero él los acompañaba en vanguardia, ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado de ello? Maldijo su lapsus en voz baja. El auténtico debía de estar entre los que le atacaban… pero ¿cuál era? Todos tenían ese gesto de dolor, todos sangraban, todos parecían reales… el uchiha sonrió con saña, ya sabía cómo sacar al original a la luz…

-¿Quieres jugar sucio? SHINRA TENSEI.- gritó, apartando con la gravedad a los zorros que le atacaban, para luego dirigir desde el suelo su mano hacia el exterior de la aldea… hacia el lugar donde estaba la avanzadilla de konoha… los seres queridos del rubio.- veamos si puedes parar esto, CHIBAKU TENSEI.- exclamó, reprimiendo el grito de dolor por forzar su ojo… a él le dolía muchísimo, pero a Naruto le dolería aún más. El lugar se oscureció de golpe, mientras Naruto y su clones miraban al cielo y abrían los ojos con terror… un inmenso meteorito descendía sobre ellos… concretamente sobre el puesto avanzado de konoha. El puesto dónde estaban Tsunade baa chan, Ino, hinata, Shikamaru, konohamaru… Karin chan… no podría sacarlos a todos a tiempo con su hirashin, tendría que abandonar a su suerte a muchos de ellos… no, debía de frenar ese ataque. Todos los zorros que combatían a Sasuke se separaron del vengador, apuntando con sus mandíbulas al meteorito y acumulando chakra, mientras los clones del lugar del impacto desarrollaban su avatar de Kurama también para cubrir a los allí presentes.

-Aaarghhhh…- exclamó Naruto, tosiendo sangre mientras a su espalda, una de sus puertas de chakra explotaba por la presión del chakra corrosivo, causándole un inmenso dolor. Pero el rubio apretó los dientes y continuó usando su energía.

- **maldita sea cachorro, ¡es una trampa! Lo ha hecho para que le des un respiro y gastes tu chakra inútilmente, ¡céntrate en él y olvídate de ellos, vas a gastar todo tu chakra y Sasuke va a ganarte!** \- exclamó furioso Kurama, reparando esa herida interna del uzumaki… solo tenía que usar su hirashin para salir del lugar del impacto, y Sasuke había hecho eso para nada… pero Naruto solo apretó los dientes.

- _SI LUCHO ES POR ELLOS KURAMA_ , ¡BIJUDAMA!- gritó, comenzando cada zorro de chakra allí presente a disparar proyectiles.

Una decena de luces blancas salieron despedidas de Naruto y sus clones, en direccion al ataque de Sasuke. El meteorito los recibió, uno por uno, y en tal cantidad que su integridad comenzó a fallar. Los clones con avatar de Naruto iban desapareciendo tras gastar toda sus energías en ese ataque, pero estaba consiguiendo frenarlo. Los restos finales impactaron en la zona con fuerza, pero los últimos clones con avatar que estaban allí dispuestos pudieron frenarlos a costa de sus vidas. Lo allí presentes, que se habían agachado con terror ante el impacto, contemplaron como la cubierta del chakra naranja de Naruto desaparecía, habiéndoles salvado. Pero su héroe no tuvo esa suerte… Sasuke, viendo cómo todos los zorros de su alrededor salvo uno desaparecían, se lanzó a por el original, dándole tal puñetazo que lo hizo salir volando hasta el monte hokage. Naruto cayó al suelo, disolviéndose su manto ante la semiinconsciencia de su portador, que escupía sangre profusamente por la boca. Su vista se nublaba, ni tan siquiera oía a su madre y biju hablarle… solo sentía dolor. Incluso le costaba no ahogarse en su propia sangre. Volvió a envolverle esa luz cálida de la playa, cerró los ojos dispuesto a dejarse vencer… no podía más, tocaba descansar… lo había dado todo para parar ese ataque, no podía…

-Aún no, Naruto…- le susurró al oído Sakura, volviendo a abrir los ojos Naruto en su batalla. Frente a él, Sasuke reía, viéndose ganador.

-SABÍA QUE NO PODRÍAS RESISTIRTE HAHAHAAAA, ¡NARUTO EL HÉROE! CONTEMPLA EL FINAL DE TODO HÉROE… ¡MORIR JOVEN!- exclamó, extendiendo el brazo izquierdo de su avatar en dirección al rubio mientras acumulaba todo su chakra en ese ataque. La flecha de indra, su mejor jutsu, el ataque definitivo del nuevo shinobi no kami. Todo el poder de los nueve biju y su rinnegan en una flecha… una flecha que le coronaria como rey, como emperador… como dios… Naruto contempló el ataque comenzar a formarse, e intentó levantarse. No podía, su cuerpo se quejaba a cada milímetro de movimiento, sus conductos de chakra estaban al rojo vivo, sus bobinas reventadas, su boca llena de sangre… su cuerpo no quería… pero él no podía quedarse allí… aún no era el momento de morir… aún no.

-ahhhh… arrghhh… AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHRGGHHHH…- comenzó a gritar, gritar al suelo, gritar con rabia, gritar descargando cada ápice de dolor. Gritó y gritó, incluso moviendo su cabeza con rabia, escupiendo sangre en el pavimento. Gritó hasta que su cuerpo estuvo agotado… y su mente pudo doblegarlo.- Solo es… un viaje de ida…- se dijo a sí mismo, levantándose lentamente. En su interior, Kurama y su madre le observaban asombrados, en silencio… ¿podía todavía ponerse en pie? Había excedido todo límite parando ese chibaku tensei, ¿todavía quería seguir luchando?- _Kurama… urghhh… dame todo el chakra… el natural, el tuyo, el mío… todo lo que tengamos reservado…_

-Sochi… es demasiado. Tú…- balbuceó Kushina al borde del llanto, pero Naruto la cortó con un fuerte abrazo, en silencio. Kushina se aferró a él, sollozando, y Naruto la regaló su mejor sonrisa al separarse a pesar de su estado.

-Hora… de despedirnos… kaa chan. Tratadme bien Sakura chan y tú al otro lado…- la pidió, y Kushina sollozo con más fuerza para luego asentir. Su sochi, su sol… no se explicaba cómo alguien tan valiente había podido salir de sus entrañas.

-No… no te prometo nada, sochi…- murmuró con una suave sonrisa mientras le seguía abrazando, riendo ligeramente Naruto de vuelta. Kushina comenzó a brillar, entregando cada molécula de su chakra restante al rubio para el ataque… era lo único que podía hacer. por él ahora- Te quiero mucho, y estoy orgullosa de ti… cariño…- finalizó, desapareciendo definitivamente rumbo a su descanso eterno. Naruto tosió algo de sangre, y luego se giró hacia su compañero zorruno, que le miraba desde su jaula en silencio, con un gesto indescifrable.

- **No la volverás a ver…** \- le comentó, con un tono de duda en su voz. Una parte de él creía firmemente en que no había nada más allá… otra, en cambio, deseaba que si hubiese algo... algo para mito. Naruto suspiró con pesadez, para luego contestar.

- _Supongo… urghhh… que podremos volver a debatirlo en los siguientes ciento cincuenta años…_ \- repuso, y el zorro se quedó en silencio. Por momentos le parecía que Naruto en serio cumpliría su promesa final… y eso le parecía imposible. El ser humano era ruin y mezquino, incapaz de tener honor, y Naruto no era diferente…

Naruto sintió como su avatar de Kurama volvía a formarse, como su sistema se volvía a llenar de chakra… y más, y más chakra. Apretó los dientes al comenzar a verse sobrepasado, centrando toda su energía en su contestación a esa técnica. Debía de adaptar su avatar… con dos brazos no le bastaba. Desarrolló cuatro brazos más mientras el rostro del kitsune hecho de chakra mostraba tres rostros unidos, uno mirando a cada costado y otro al frente. Extendió sus brazos con un gesto de esfuerzo, sintiendo como su hombro se había desencajado hace mucho por la energía acumulada, apretando tanto los dientes que la sangre apenas se escapaba entre ellos, apenas respiraba. Le daba igual. Incluso su cuerpo comenzó a notar los excesos de chakra natural… parte de su rostro comenzó a deformarse, su mano derecha desarrollo dedos de sapo, los dedos de sus pies se unieron por membranas. Daba igual… solo estaba ese golpe. Dos inmensas esferas de chakra se formaron a cada costado suyo. Un brazo daba forma al chakra, otro lo hacía girar y otro lo envolvía en futon. Dos rasen shuriken, cargados de chakra Yin y Yang, la técnica más potente que pudo idear. Acumular todo su chakra, lanzarlo, y rezar porque fuese más fuerte que el ataque de Sasuke. Naruto fijó sus ojos en el uchiha, que le seguía apuntando con su técnica… pero sin disparar. Sonrió ligeramente... como se imaginaba, había esperado hasta que completase la suya… Asintió en su dirección, y Sasuke apretó los dientes antes de gritar.

-FLECHA DE INDRA.- exclamó, dejando salir un inmenso virote de rayo de su muñeca en dirección al rubio.

-RASEN SHURIKEN DE DOBLE ESFERA.- contestó Naruto, lanzando ambos proyectiles en respuesta.

Desde el puesto de avanzada de konoha, pudieron ver cómo las técnicas de esos inmensos avatares naranja y púrpura impactaban, generando un inmenso haz de luz, una visión apocalíptica de fuego, rayos y de chakra tan denso que era palpable. Los gritos de terror de muchos ninja allí presentes fueron contestados por los jounin usuarios de doton, que invocaron un muro de tierra a la orden de Shikamaru… si no lo hubiesen hecho, habrían sido sepultados. Escombros de piedras, madera, incluso fragmentos de las murallas impactaron contra esa defensa, acumulándose cada vez más alto, aguantando de milagro la técnica de protección. Karin no se agachó ni un segundo… su ojo de kagura seguía fijo en la aldea… en Naruto. Y, cuando todo pareció estabilizarse, pudieron ver el inmenso hongo atómico disolverse en el cielo de la aldea. Tsunade Senju no se dejó impresionar por el espectáculo y ordenó ir a buscar a Naruto de inmediato. Los allí presentes, encabezados por Karin, salieron en su búsqueda, adentrándose en ese páramo desolado que una vez fue una aldea amurallada. Atravesaron los escombros, temiendo llamarle a gritos y que apareciese el uchiha todavía vivo y, tras unos minutos rastreando cerca de los restos del monte hokage, lo vieron.

Karin no pudo reprimir un grito de espanto. Naruto seguía allí, vivo… y eso no tenía porqué ser algo bueno. El exceso de chakra natural se había cobrado su precio, un precio alto… su brazo derecho entero estaba petrificado, así como su pierna derecha entera y su pie y espinilla izquierda. Y la explosión también le había cobrado peaje al rubio: su carne estaba quemada en todas las zonas libres de piedra, en algunos lugares de forma superficial y en otros profunda y dolorosamente, en su rostro se podía ver hasta el hueso de sus dientes a través de la mejilla derecha. Pero seguía vivo, y en pie… y mirando alrededor. El espectro de Sasuke ya no estaba, pero sabía que el uchiha no había muerto. No, si él seguía allí, Sasuke también… una fuerza imparable contra un objeto inamovible, ambos excedieron la condición humana hace muchísimo. Tenía el consuelo de que ni un zetsu había sobrevivido a esa explosión, Kurama los había rastreado y esa aldea era un cementerio. Solamente faltaba encontrar a Sasuke. El uzumaki sonrió… no hacía falta buscarlo realmente… sabía que lo estaba observando, acechando. Solo tenía que invitarlo a salir. Sin miramientos, se arrancó el brazo petrificado… ya lo había perdido, sería imposible volverlo carne de nuevo… y, con tranquilidad, lo dejó caer justo delante suyo, a centímetros de sus pies. Y, antes de impactar en el suelo, desapareció, apareciendo otra cosa en su lugar.

-ARRRGHHHHH.- gritó lleno de furia Sasuke, que había usado sus últimas reservas de chakra para teleportarse allí con su rinnegan en lugar de ese brazo de piedra. Su aspecto era incluso peor que el del rubio: su rostro estaba quemado hasta el hueso en algunas zonas, apenas le quedaba pelo, o carne sin deformar. Su torso presentaba más heridas de quemaduras graves, junto a un muñón sangrante a la altura del codo donde antes estaba su brazo izquierdo. Incluso había perdido la pierna izquierda, estando en pie únicamente por el impulso de su ataque. Con furia, convocó una cuchilla de rayo, y atravesó de lado a lado el pecho del rubio. Karin gritó de horror, todos los demás se quedaron en silencio… pero Naruto no cayó al suelo. Debería de haber muerto, pero en su lugar solo levantó la mirada hacia el uchiha, sonriendo a pesar de que la sangre caía a borbotones por su boca.

-Otra vez… otra vez te di la oportunidad… argghh… de matarme. Y otra vez… "fallas".- declaró, apretando los dientes Sasuke con rabia. Era cierto… ese ataque debería de haber ido al corazón. Pero, a última hora, lo había desviado, destrozando un pulmón del uzumaki, pero sin causar una herida mortal. Incluso rozaba el palpitante corazón del rubio con su antebrazo. ¿Por qué no lo había matado? Solo tenía que hacerlo, luego podría huir, regenerarse con su rinnegan y volver a la carga. Pero no pudo… y eso le confundía y enfurecía.- Lo… lo supe desde que me atravesaste la columna con tu katana… no quieres matarme. Pudiste cuando estaba ciego… solo tendrías que haber cambiado uno de tus cortes no mortales por degollarme, o atravesarme el corazón, como cuando me apuñalaste el estómago… pero no lo hiciste. Y luego, con tu flecha de indra… tuviste tiempo para lanzarla antes y matarme, pero no lo hiciste… esperaste. Mi chakra natural me transmite emociones Sasuke, y de ti solo me dice una cosa… No… quieres… matarme, Sasuke… solo quieres respuestas…

"Dolor… dices que tus ojos te dan poder por el dolor… el dolor ajeno. Pero no es cierto, y tú, en tu fuero interno, lo sabes también. El sharingan… solo da poder por el dolor propio, tengo en mi interior a un auténtico maestro en la materia… estuvo décadas esclavizado por uno. Y tú te convenciste de lo contrario para no ver la verdad… que cada vez que hacías daño a alguien, tú también sufrías. Porque, cuando mataste a Sakura chan, mataste a una parte de ti mismo… la parte que la amaba. El gennin de doce años que arriesgó su vida por salvarla de shukaku... Y, para no afrontarlo, seguiste huyendo hacia delante. Causaste dolor a Ino… porque era la persona que más te recordaba a Sakura de la aldea, su mejor amiga… y a hinata, porque era la que más te recordaba a mi, siempre observando cada paso que daba. Y a mí me causaste dolor… como al que más… pero nunca me mataste. No lo hiciste, porque soy el único vínculo que te queda, tu hermano por elección. Y perderme te habría dejado solo, por eso no puedes matarme. Porque esos ojos te han vuelto loco… han cambiado tu alma por poder… pero aún queda algo de ti entre tanto odio… Algo que lucha por acabar con todo, por morir y ser detenido… ese algo que te ha hecho fallar tu último golpe, o no te ha permitido usar el izanagi de tu rinnegan para recuperar tu cuerpo…"

-¿ves mis ojos Sasuke?- le dijo, mientras a Sasuke le temblaba la mandíbula interior. Era cierto… solo tenía que usar su izanagi con el rinnegan y volvería a estar entero… Pero la idea de deshacerse del ojo de dios le asqueaba, me enfurecía. No… era suyo… el sharingan, el rinnegan… el poder… Contempló dubitativo los ojos del rubio, rajados, sin visión, acabados… y aún así serenos, no como los suyos, uno muerto y otro sangrando profusamente y doliendo como una tortura…- Tienen más vida que los tuyos…- reveló, temblando ligeramente el uchiha mientras apretaba más los dientes. ¿Cómo… como se atrevía a decir eso de sus ojos? La llave del gobierno del poder, los ojos de un dios… ese advenedizo se atrevía a insultar el poder personificado… merecía un castigo. Llevado por la ira, retorció su brazo dentro de la caja torácica del rubio, intentando lograr que negase lo que sabía que era cierto, pero Naruto solo dibujó un leve gesto de dolor… esto no era nada con lo que había sufrido hace unos segundos.- Esos ojos… son… la oscuridad en ti… y yo… te liberaré de ella.- declaró, dibujando un gesto de confusión Sasuke antes del ataque del rubio. La mano izquierda de Naruto se movió como un rayo, directa a la cuenca izquierda del uchiha y, en un golpe limpio, le arrancó el rinnegan.

-AAAAARGHHH…- grito de dolor el uchiha, privado definitivamente de su visión. Sacó su brazo del pecho del rubio en un acto reflejo, buscando taparse la cuenca ahora vacía, y, por faltarle una pierna, cayó al suelo mientras seguía gritando y retorciéndose. Mientras, Naruto se quedó inmóvil, tan solo escuchando los gritos del uchiha mientras sus ojos rajados se mantenían fijos en el horizonte. Notaba en su palma extendida lo que acababa de arrancarme a su amigo… húmedo por la sangre, viscoso, pequeño… ¿como algo tan pequeño podía haber causado tanto mal? Era algo ridículo para su forma de pensar, solo era un ojo, un jutsu más… ni tan siquiera era lo mejor que me había ocurrido a la humanidad… su kage bunshin había hecho muchísimo más por el mundo que ese ojo que arruinó la vida de Nagato, Konan, yahiko, Jiraiya… Sakura… su mejor amigo…

- _Este es el ojo que permite controlar a los biju, ¿no?_ \- preguntó en su paraje mental al biju de nueve colas, que gruñó, intranquilo. El momento que tanto se olía había llegado, Naruto tenía en su mano el poder hecho carne… él ojo de hagoromo ototsuki. Sabía lo que ocurriría ahora, lo que llevaba esperando desde que alcanzó el pacto con Naruto. El ser humano es un ente enfermo, enfermo de una locura similar al hambre, el hambre de poder. Padres que arrancaban los ojos a sus hijos para no quedarse ciegos, hijos que asesinaban a sus hermanos, hermanos que abusaban de sus madres… lo veía en el día a día, la razón de su odio por el ser humano: dale a un hombre poder y cometerá las mayores barbaridades del mundo. Como biju lo sabía perfectamente: él y sus hermanos eran poder hecho chakra, y el mundo shinobi los había usado para cometer auténticas brutalidades. El poder no corrompe al hombre realmente… es el hombre el que corrompe al poder. Y ahora Naruto lo tenía en la palma de su mano… solo tenía que asirlo…

- **Si… el ojo de hagoromo, el rinnegan… el ojo de dios. Solo debes de insertártelo en una de tus cuencas y lo tendrás todo… biju como sirvientes, el control elemental, de la gravedad, invocar criaturas imposibles… incluso podrás recuperar tus piernas, brazo y ojos… poder sin límites para el vencedor de esta gran batalla, Naruto…** \- le susurró, tentándole. Sabía que Naruto era un ser humano más, se corrompería, incumpliría su palabra y le demostraría a mito, allá donde estuviese si es que había algo al otro lado, que el kitsune tenía razón sobre la humanidad. Sin contar lo obvio: estaba agotado en ese momento, no tenía poder para forzar el sello y evitar que el rubio tomase el mando, lo había dado todo en ese ataque de Naruto y en detener el sangrado de su pecho. No entendía esto último… por qué había gastado chakra en evitar que colapsase... Pero lo había asumido cuando le dio todo su chakra al rubio: dependía de su palabra. Y la palabra de esas alimañas de dos patas, enfermas de soberbia, envidia, pereza, gula… vale menos que las colas de shukaku. Ya se lo había demostrado incluso el amor de su existencia… el ser humano no tiene palabra a la hora de la verdad. Pero, para su sorpresa, Naruto puso una mueca de asco.

- _¿Poder a cambio de dolor? Los medios violentos tienen fines violentos… nadie debe de tener ese poder…_ -declaró con serenidad… para luego aplastarlo sin miramientos en su mano. El rinnegan se volvió una masa informe, quedando destruido para siempre, y con él la posibilidad de que volviese a surgir el ojo de dios… ya no había sharingan en el mundo para evolucionar en ese tipo de doujutsu. Kurama lo miró con los ojos como platos, sinceramente asombrado, mientras Naruto lo miraba de reojo con un gesto severo.- _Es un viaje solo de ida, Kurama…_ \- murmuró, para luego volver al exterior. Oía un enorme estruendo donde antes estaba el gedo mazo… probablemente estaba desmoronándose, liberando a los biju al perder el instrumento que lo convocaba, pero eso no le importaba ya. Con su olfato detectó a su abuela, acercándose entre los escombros. Jiraiya una vez le contó que sabía del estado de ánimo de Tsunade por su olor: si estaba centrada y motivada, olía a roble; si estaba angustiada, a tabaco. Olía a lo segundo, seguro que había sufrido casi tanto como él desde fuera de konoha. Lamentaba que lo pasase así por él, pero, por suerte, acabaría pronto…- Baa chan… Naruto uzumaki, jounin de la hoja, presenta al criminal Sasuke uchiha para su enjuiciamiento…- declaró, sabiendo que su hokage le había oído. Su promesa a Sakura, el traer a Sasuke de vuelta a la hoja, al fin estaba cumplida. Lo había prometido… y nunca fallaba en una promesa. Y menos a Sakura. Sasuke uchiha, tras casi un lustro renegado, no volvería a salir de la hoja.

Su cuerpo comenzó a fallarle, ya le era imposible mantener el equilibrio incluso. Su cabeza daba vueltas, su piel estaba tibia, apenas tenía saliva para tragar. Sus piernas de piedra se destruyeron al perder su estabilidad, cayendo hacia atrás el shinobi, rumbo a ese frío suelo. Pero unos brazos lo sostuvieron en su caída. Reconocía ese olor… joder, esto sí que lo iba a poner todo más difícil. Su piel cálida y suave, sus lágrimas cayendo sobre su cuerpo… Karin uzumaki había llegado. Lo logró atrapar al aire, cayendo con él al suelo, y lo abrazó con fuerza, tanta como la permitieron sus temblorosos brazos. Le quedaba el consuelo de que ahora ella estaba a salvo. Esperaba que rehiciese su vida, que encontrase a una buena persona que viese que era una mujer excepcional, una entre un millón. Hubiese deseado que fuese él esa persona, tener una familia con ella, pero no pudo ser… su destino era darla un mundo libre donde vivir, no una familia. Quizás esa era su maldición… hacer feliz al mundo, no serlo él. No podía hablar, no tenía fuerzas… ni tan siquiera la podía oír.

Sabía que le estaba diciendo algo, le sacudía a veces en un acto de desesperación, pero su cuerpo ya se estaba apagando, agotado después de la batalla de su vida. Pudo sentir como le ponía algo en la boca, y supo de inmediato lo que era. Su brazo… Karin quería que la mordiese, que se salvase. Pero no era una opción, su cuerpo necesitaría cada gota de sangre de la ojirroja… no había manera, era un viaje solo de ida, morderla solo la arrebataría la vida para darle una a él de inválido… No, no la haría eso. Tomó esa mano con su brazo libre, no supo de donde sacó energías para ello, y acarició esa piel con suavidad. Jamás volvería a tener esa piel marcada por mordeduras, y menos por una suya. Y quería irse recordando el tacto de esa piel tan suave… Karin tenía una piel preciosa. No podía hacer más, él ya había cumplido… era hora de partir. Y de cumplir su última promesa.

Atravesó el gélido pasillo de su paraje mental, cuyas luces se iban poco a poco apagando junto a su cuerpo. Curioso… esa alcantarilla fue el primer lugar donde se sintió seguro… y ahora sería también el último antes de su final. Se aproximó a la gran jaula donde descansaba el nueve colas, y pudo ver esos inmensos rubíes mirarle desde la más profunda oscuridad. Temblaba, tragaba grueso con miedo, sus niños sudaban… miraba al abismo, al mal encarnado, y el abismo le devolvía la mirada. Sus llamas naranjas comenzaron a iluminar su figura… quizás había crecido más incluso desde que destruyó el rinnegan… quizás ahora se le sumaba su otra mitad, haciéndolo invencible. Esperaba sinceramente que el mundo no fuese tan estúpido de retar a esa fuerza de la naturaleza… nada mejor que ver konoha en ese momento para entender que el sacrificio de Naruto era lo único que separaba a la humanidad de la extinción. El zorro le miraba en silencio y en pie, con esos gigantescos colmillos dibujando una mueca hambrienta. Todavía estaba herido… le faltaba media oreja, y su cuerpo estaba todavía lleno de cicatrices, pero la perspectiva de hablar por última vez con ese ningen le llenaba de ansia. Si, había hecho una apuesta… y la mantendría hasta el final.

- **¿no la oyes llorar y suplicarte que luches, cachorro?** \- le preguntó con crueldad, moviendo sinuosamente sus colas a su espalda.- **La estás dejando sola. No tendrá una vida feliz, te llorará hasta que se quede seca y cometa alguna estupidez… y todo por tu culpa… quizás intente pactar conmigo para recuperarte, y pueda torturarla a ella también…** \- Naruto tragó hondo, y siguió andando hacia el sello de la jaula. Sentía un miedo atroz, y el que nombrase a Karin le había dolido como nada, pero no iba a vacilar. Solo era un viaje de ida…

- _Karin chan es fuerte… podrá vivir sin mí…_ \- el zorro rió con burla.

- **¿Por qué no incumples tu promesa y te aseguras de que sea así? Solo tienes que hacer como cada ser humano de la tierra… faltar a tu palabra, y así tenerla de vuelta, junto a esa familia que siempre soñaste… vive y deja el mundo seguir su curso, todos harían lo mismo…** \- expuso, removiéndose en su jaula. Porque el kiuby quería algo más que arrebatarle el alma de Naruto… quería arrebatarle su palabra. Que fallase a una promesa, que le demostrase que esa pose de héroe y buena persona, de ser hecho de luz era solo eso… fachada. El ser humano era ruin, mezquino, y Naruto era un ser humano. Uno valiente, no lo iba a negar; y más fuerte que la media, no en vano era su jinchuriki. Pero un ser humano al fin y al cabo. El zorro no quería solo torturar el alma de ese chico siglo y medio, eso para él no era nada realmente… lo que quería es que fallase a su palabra y demostrase que el zorro tenía razón. Que el ser humano no merecía la oportunidad que tanto le había rogado mito. El alma de Naruto era su palabra. Pero el rubio ignoró la tentación, y puso su mano sobre el sello que cerraba las puertas de la jaula, el único seguro que evitaba que el kiuby le devorase.

- _Solo los peces muertos siguen la corriente… el que lo haga el resto no significa nada para mí…_ \- Kurama rió con ironía… bien usada su frase, le agradaba esa vena sagaz de Naruto uzumaki, no lo iba a negar…- _y si incumplo, además de que tú destruirás el mundo en cuanto yo muera, porque nunca más estarás cautivo… no habrá un jinchuriki para ti tras mi muerte … habré perdido lo último valioso que me queda. Mi palabra también tiene valor de ley, Kurama._ \- repuso, apretando los dientes con ansia el biju. Y acto seguido, el uzumaki abrió el sello. Su paraje mental se vio llenado por el eco del sonido de esas puertas abriéndose, el chirriar del metal, mientras el biju se estiraba con su nuevo espacio adquirido. Alargó una de sus zarpas con rapidez, y tomó al minúsculo humano sin miramientos, acercándolo a su boca.- _Solo recuerda, para cuando yo no pueda recordártelo pasado siglo y medio, que, quien te salvó a ti y a tus hermanos, fue el huérfano naranja de konoha, el ser humano más inferior de todos… al final puede que no tengas tanta razón sobre tu forma de ver el mundo…_ \- sentenció, para luego cerrar los ojos y esperar su final. Ciento cincuenta años, con sus minutos y segundos… era el precio por salvar al mundo, por darle un futuro a Karin… biju estúpido, hubiese aceptado mil años de tortura. Y ahora sabía además que, al otro lado, le esperaba alguien especial. Ciento cincuenta años… ya contaba los segundos para volver a verla.

- **Veo que no tienes miedo… odio las presas que no huelen a miedo, prefiero veros revolveros y suplicar…** \- enunció el biju, posponiendo el bocado mientras Naruto se mantenía firme, desafiante con sus ojos cerrados. Kurama gruñó, encendiéndose las flamas naranjas de su espalda por el enfado- **Conozco esa expresión que me muestras ahora… la misma que puso tu padre el día que me venció, la expresión de alguien que se cree que ha ganado y puede morir en paz… luego resultó que no tenía en absoluto razón, pero eso no le impidió morir con la misma expresión que estás poniendo tú ahora… la expresión de la soberbia… vuestro pecado más común, mi pecado favorito…** \- enunció, para luego Naruto sentir como ya no le aprisionaba la garra del biju. No, volvía a estar en el suelo, así que abrió los ojos con confusión. Y frente a él vio a Kurama. Tenía un nuevo aspecto: vestía un chandal naranja y negro, era alguien alto para ser humano, tan alto como él, de cabello rojo sangre en punta con las pastillas ligeramente largas, tres marcas de bigotes en las mejillas, ojos rojos de pupila rasgada… era su imagen, animalizada… y con una boca que abarcaba de oreja a oreja llena de colmillos, colmillos que sonrieron en una mueca tan perversa que la carne del rubio se puso de gallina.- **¿te crees que has logrado algo? El mundo destruido, la llave del poder eliminada, las naciones en un caos… tu soberbia te impide ver la realidad, cachorro, te impide ver que tu muerte solo les inspirara unos años a lo sumo, y después los niños volverán a rebuscar en la basura por comida mientras los viejos se llenan el estómago… tu debilidad es creer que el mundo puede ser tan bueno como tú… no tendrás la razón, uzumaki Naruto, la razón me pertenece a mi, el biju de nueve colas… Y, ahora que sé tu debilidad, que sé cómo vencerte, tú… vivirás…** \- enunció, para luego lanzarse sobre él con sus manos llenas de afiladas garras.

- _AAAAARGGHHHHHHH…_ \- gritó de dolor el uzumaki mientras caía al suelo. Kurama directamente le metió sus afiladas garras en los ojos, sin miramientos, sin piedad, arrancándoselos de cuajo. Naruto gritó de dolor, se revolvió sin poder liberarse, mientras el biju reía de forma maníaca sobre él. Su boca se iluminó, y vomitó unas intensas flamas naranjas sobre el jinchuriki, unas flamas que entraron en el rubio y empezaron a consumirle por dentro, abrasándole, destrozándole. En el exterior, su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar mientras surgía el chakra rojo con violencia, como las garras de un demonio hambriento, y lo envolvía. Karin gritó de espanto, y fue apartada por Tsunade con rapidez, que ordenó a todos los allí presentes huir de inmediato… el kiuby se estaba liberando, y cuando lo hiciese destrozaría kilómetros a la redonda. O eso parecía por fuera… por dentro, Naruto seguía gritando de dolor en el suelo, con Kurama con su aspecto sonriendo encima.

 **"Tú… vivirás. Vivirás para hacer un nuevo trato conmigo… El grandioso Kurama es justo, y tú has cumplido con creces conmigo y mis hermanos… has destruido el rinnegan , liberado a los biju, vencido al último uchiha… tú… vivirás. Vivirás décadas, puede que más de un siglo, conmigo en libertad en tu interior. Y, cada vez que alguien te desafíe, o simplemente te mire, sabrá que el grandioso nueve colas está en tu interior, esperando para despedazarle. El mundo sabrá que lo único que le separa de la destrucción, la única presa que contiene el río de la muerte, serás tú, mi heraldo, mi portador… mi jinchuriki… tú… vivirás…"**

Mientras el rubio oía esas palabras en su mente sin la más mínima interferencia, sentía en su interior el mayor dolor de su vida, superior incluso al que había sentido luchando con Sasuke. Gritaba y lloraba de agonía mientras sus piernas y brazo volvían a rehacerse centímetro a centímetro por obra de ese chakra rojo que le envolvía… hueso, músculo, piel, cada nervio reactivándose en un grotesco espectáculo. Sus quemaduras se cerraron, sus heridas dejaron de sangrar mientras el chakra rojo rehacía cada fibra de tejido… incluso la herida de su pecho se cerraba poco a poco, ocultando el latir desenfrenado del corazón del rubio…

 **"Vivirás, y tus hijos portarán mi regalo de chakra rojo, la muestra de la clemencia del nueve colas con quienes le sirven bien. El clan uzumaki renacerá a la altura de mito uzumaki, fuerte, irreductible, y defenderá a cada biju de aquellos desgraciados que intenten vencerlos. Cada kekkei genkai, cada técnica… todo al servicio del clan de Naruto uzumaki, el portador del kiuby… salvador de este estercolero llamado mundo… tú… vivirás…"**

Naruto abrió los ojos en el exterior, gritando mientras el chakra rojo volvía a su interior ya en paz, con su cuerpo rehecho por completo. Volvía a ver, y esta vez por sus propios ojos, sin influencia del kiuby. Miró alrededor con miedo, y Karin se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo, llorando de alegría. Pudo ver en los cristales de sus gafas su reflejo… todo como siempre, salvo por un detalle… sus ojos eran ahora como los del kiuby, para siempre dos iris rojos de pupila rasgada. Ya no eran un préstamo, eran un regalo. Cualquiera pensaría que era un momento feliz, pero Naruto no pudo evitar temblar de terror como un niño pequeño, aún con el abrazo de la mujer que amaba. En su paraje mental, pudo ver a Kurama con su imagen, con esa espeluznante sonrisa llena de colmillos, una sonrisa tan alargada que literalmente abarcaba de oreja a oreja, alejarse de él. Y sus cuencas estaban vacías, sangrando profusamente, como lágrimas en un macabro contraste con esa sonrisa que auguraba un desastre para el mundo. Dolor, destrucción… la ira y justo castigo, no solo de Kurama… también suyo. Lo vio alejarse con esos ojos rajados que antes le pertenecían en sus extendidas y ensangrentadas palmas, susurrando unas últimas palabras antes de perderse en el interior del paraje mental del rubio, unas palabras que rememoraría hasta el día de su muerte…

 **"Tú… vivirás. Te he dado el poder del rey de los biju, te he convertido en el hombre más poderoso de la tierra… y todos lo sabrán. Te adularán, se acercarán a ti con intenciones ocultas y, cuando esa moral tuya te impida darles lo que ellos realmente quieren, te traicionarán. Y entonces verás que tu soberbia te ha traido hasta alli, y tu ira será mi ira. Tendremos de nuevo una de nuestras conversaciones, una conversación sobre este mundo que no podrá enseñarte nada más… y, en ese momento, me darás la razón a mi. La profecía que te contó jiraiya lo dice bien claro… salvarás el mundo… y lo destruirás. Es tu destino, Naruto uzumaki, y el destino no necesita que creas en él para que cumplas sus designios… Sé perfectamente que me darás la razón, cachorro… al fin y al cabo… yo soy...**

 **LA OSCURIDAD EN TI...**

 **...y ahora soy por fin libre..."**

* * *

 **Y fin! Mil gracias por llegar hasta aqui, ya sabeis que SIEMPRE tengo un regalo sorpresa para cada fic largo que termino, asi que tendreis un pequeño epilogo con naruto dentro de unos dieciseis años. Asi que estad atentos!**

 **Sobre el capitulo en su totalidad, empecemos por el narusaku. Lo he dicho ya en las contestaciones de los review, ERA NECESARIO! Como iba a dejar al pobre naruto con esas dudas sobre sakura? y, una vez resueltas, y con ese consejo de sakura (la forma que encontré de que le ayudase de forma creíble, sin recurrir a la "fuerza del amor" ni chorradas similares, esto no es un Deus ex machina, estaba preparado desde el capítulo 2), puede afrontar esa pelea final, un ciclo que se cierra y que empezó en el prologo.**

 **Sobre la pelea contra Sasuke, es progresiva. Primero naruto con manto rojo vs Sasuke con sharingan, despues naruto y kurama separados vs sasuke y los biju separados, y por ultimo naruto y kurama unidos al 100% vs Sasuke con el poder de los biju. Sangriento, sin temer que perdiesen partes del cuerpo, y todo culminando en ese momento donde lanzan sus dos mejores tecnicas de forma casi suicida. Resultado: ambos desfigurados, sin extremidades y agotados. Final a la altura de la pelea, lo de que solo perdiesen un puto brazo en el canon despues de lo que se lanzaron fue vergonzante...**

 **Y llega el momento de cerrar el ciclo de Sasuke, ¿por que actua como actua? ¿por que su poder aumenta con el dolor ajeno? la respuesta la averigua naruto como en el canon... luchando contra sasuke, y viendo que realmente no lo quiere matar. Sasuke esta ENAJENADO, loco, y actua como tal, y por dentro se odia a si mismo por matar a sakura, de ahi que quiera que naruto le venza y acabe con todo. Si os fijais, podria haberle matado una decena de veces, podria incluso haberle ido a buscar cuando estaba ciego, pero se ha empeñado en darle una oportunidad de enfrentarlo. Y esa es la explicacion, relacionada con esa locura que transmite el sharingan, la maldicion del odio. Sus ojos, su sangre uchiha, le reclamaban poder, su lado racional le reclamaba ponerle fin. En el epilogo se explicara mas, tranquilos.**

 **Y por ultimo... Kurama. Mi pj favorito en este fic no podia no tener un buen monologo final. Naruto ha vencido en parte a kurama, el zorro ya no puede decir "la humanidad no tiene palabra", tiene que hacer una excepcion con el rubio. Le ha tentado mil veces para que incumpla su palabra, incluso le ha visto con el rinnegan en la mano, y naruto no ha cedido. En el momento en que naruto se levanta para seguir luchando kurama comienza a respetarlo, y cuando destruye el rinnegan le acepta como alguien tolerable. No es como el canon, que pasa de golpe a ser su mejor amigo...**

 **... de ahi el final. Un final agridulce: le ha "revivido", y devuelto cada órgano perdido (no sin causarle dolor, espero que quedase épico); y por contra ha hecho una profecia terrible. Naruto destruirá el mundo, le liberará para poner fin a todo. Y finalizando con esa frase que os hace entender el titulo de la obra, LA OSCURIDAD EN NARUTO ES KURAMA, el protagonista de verdad es él.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, nos leemos en el resto de mis fics (os invito a leerlos, tengo de todo xD) y en el epilogo. Un saludo y ha sido un PLACER escribir esto y publicarlo aquí! Un saludo!**


	13. Epílogo

Epílogo: Dios ha muerto

 **Buenas! ya iba siendo hora se concluir esta historia. Ya sabeis que me gusta concluir cada historia larga con un epilogo, y esta no podia ser menos. Me ha encantado escribirla, cada historia larga que he escrito me ha aportado algo. Knk el como estructurar una obra larga con varias subtramas, fjaka como mantener la comedia varios capitulos y desarrollar a kurama pervertido, ABH como hacer un harem sin hacer un harem... Y en esta, meter contenido filosofico en una obra larga. La teoria del superhombre, nihilismo, estoicismo, retórica del poder... Es un placer daros un final a esta historia, disfrutadlo!**

 **Sebastiantutu** : hola! ese era el plan, hacerlo epico. Es que vi esa batalla en el anime y me quede como "joder, han destrozado todo el valle, usado tecnicas de nivel dios... ¿y solo pierden un puto brazo?". Aqui quise ponerlo visceral, y ya viste como acabo cada uno... podria haberlos rematado un niño de un año tras terminar...

Gracias, lo cierto es que lo prepare muchísimo lo de sasuke, os di muchas pistas y lo desarrolle poco a poco. Me alegra que lo veais logico todos :D y en cuanto a ese monologo de kurama... creeme, el placer fue mio al escribirlo, no te imaginas que ganas tenia de llegar alli... Aqui tienes el epilogo, no tendra 10 hijos (pobre karin joder xD), pero si que tendra unos cuantos... y una adoptiva. Disfruta!

PD: pues para el futuro tengo demasiadas ideas xD tengo que acabar eres mia y la luz del poder, pero despues tengo pensado uno bastante bruto, tipo naruto de niño y psicopata. Ya lo veras, Un saludo!

 **Nothernlights91:** Buenas! en serio, me halaga muchisimo que me digas eso, teniendo en cuenta que tu y arminius sois mis autores de fics favoritos! Que una persona con tu talento me diga eso de verdad que es un buen empujon hacia delante.

Yo tambien espero mucho de godzilla... solo hay una forma de mejorar a godzilla, Y ES METERLO A PEGARSE CON KING GHIDORA JODER! Como me hagan como en la temporada 8 de juego de tronos me veras echar ese fuego azul por la boca en la sede de warner.

Te buscare en wattpad, y antes de que acabe la semana que viene probablemente veras un nuevo capitulo de eres mia, que es mi prioridad absoluta ahora. Un saludo y disfruta del epilogo!

 **Kirito720** : saludos! Un placer leerte, y mas cuando es para ver que te ha gustado :D tus ideas sobre el kiuby, la ejecucion de sasuke y su futuro, te las responderia aqui, pero es que precisamente va de eso el epilogo. Si has leido a nietzche (o sabes de que va su obra), el problema gira en torno a que naruto esta sometido a normas morales pero esas normas cada vez son mas un escollo. Ha pasado de hombre... a algo mas, todo gracias a Kurama.

Y si, GoT tiene muchas papeletas de tener un fic mio. Tengo una idea basada en "¿que hubiese pasado si khal drogo, theon greyjoy y robb stark no hubiesen actuado como deficientes mentales?", y eso sin contar mi gran aspiracion... narrar la rebelion de robert. Es que tiene de todo... En fin, se vera en un futuro, un saludo y disfruta!

 **Drake666:** hola! Me alegra que te gustase! lo cierto es que siempre dejo mis fics largos abiertos a una secuela. Nunca se sabe si me vendra por ahí la inspiracion... sin contar que me gusta dar pie a que otros escriban basándose en mi trabajo. Hoy lo veras... Un saludo y disfruta del epílogo.

 **Shoseiki chan:** saludos! Me alegra que te gustase! Los fics con epica son siempre los mas difíciles de escribir, pero los mas agradecidos si los haces bien. El triángulo amoroso fue muy dificil tb, tienes que estar continuamente repartiendo el peso entre los actores... ahora mas narukarin, vuelve el narusaku, otra vez al narukarin... pero veo que salio bien.

Ya tengo ganas de leer tu fic! y la conti de espina, es logico que ahi no mates a uno xD joder, seria un cambio muy radical de estilo xD

Y sobre sasuke... piensalo, la eligio como uchiha, la puso a la altura de mikoto. La queria, a su enfermo modo, pero la queria, lastima que su mal genio le hiciese matarla cuando ella le provoco. Pero, para su castigo, dime que es mejor: pena de muerte o... algo diferente?

Disfruta de lo de hoy, me huelo que el parrafo final te gustara ;) Un saludo!

 **Il Nardo:** buenas! mira, ojala todas las criticas negativas fuesen como la tuya... educada, constructiva. Muchas gracias, en serio.

Creo entender parte de lo que no te gusta... viendo que te gusto fjaka, supongo que prefieres el kurama pervertido mas que este kurama demoníaco. A mi es que me gustan por igual los dos, puede que incluso los ponga juntos en un fic, en plan yin y yan de naruto. Y en lo referente al power up... culpa de kishimoto! en serio, si hubiese sido por mi, todos los duelos finales serian como el de naruto y chikara en nami (KnK, capitulo de "el ultimo uzumaki en pie"). No soy amigo de hacer pjs a nivel dios, provoca una escalada de poder que resta coherencia. Pero aqui debía de ligarme mucho al canon, y en el canon estos dos son putos monstruos...

En fin, espero que el epilogo te deje un buen sabor de boca, aunque te aviso que sigue con esa linea de naruto y Kurama oscuros. Un saludo!

 **Gatitapri:** hola! muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado! Si, me suelen decir lo de la imaginacion, esta bien dirigirla a algo productivo por una vez XD Un saludo y disfruta del epilogo, nos leemos en el resto de mis fics si quieres!

 **Thor94** : hi! This is the idea, a helpless naruto, only with kurama for beating the kishimoto's favorite shinobi. Naruto has other weapons... sannin mode, hirashin... but, the difference is kurama. Think about it, the power to beat the hatefull daemon its a strong power... (excuse me for my poor english T.T). See you!

-aaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

- _aaaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **aaaaaaaaaaa** \- Ser sobrenatural, dios, invocación hablando

- ** _aaaaaaaaaaa_** \- Ser sobrenatural, dios, invocación pensando.

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: Desde luego, no soy masashi kishimoto camuflado. Lo siento. El mundo Naruto le pertenece y se lo vende a quien quiera, actualmente está con boruto buscando algo de originalidad mientras plagia el argumento del Naruto original. Yo solo pongo esta historia en circulación, sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

-Por última vez, Aoki sama… le he dicho que no…- declaró con un gesto de hastío nanadaime hokage, el grandioso Naruto uzumaki, "shinobi no Kami", sentado en la cabecera de la mesa del consejo.

Los iris rojos del rubio recorrieron la sala con detenimiento, examinando a los allí presentes de nuevo, con mucha menos sorpresa que la primera vez pero si con el mismo detenimiento... porque konoha, tras la caída del ignominioso Sasuke, no solo se había reconstruido en cuanto a sus calles y edificios… también lo había hecho institucionalmente. La muerte de cada líder de clan a manos del megalómano vengador difunto provocó una sucesión a gran escala entre los clanes, en algunos lógica, como en el caso de hanna inuzuka, que miraba al ponente con el mismo gesto de desaprobación que Naruto; o de Shino aburame, que sucedió con orgullo a su difunto padre y siempre se mostró como un líder cabal. Incluso Shikamaru, nuevo líder del clan nara, se había erigido como mano derecha del hokage y principal estratega de la hoja, una aportación que en serio agradecía el rubio. Y todavía podía nombrar a konohamaru a la cabeza del clan sarutobi, o a Chouji como líder del akimichi… si, en cierto sector del consejo el rubio encontraba caras amables, esperanza…

Pero en otros clanes, en cambio, la sucesión fue mucho más problemática… En el clan hyuuga, por ejemplo, Neji hyuuga había sucedido a su difunto tío como líder de clan tras contraer matrimonio con su prima Hinata hyuuga. En si, la sucesión había sido bendecida por el hokage, incluso había sido padrino de la boda de sus dos amigos a petición de ambos… quería que hinata fuese feliz, la mujer más feliz del mundo, y veía que el ojiperla literalmente se desvivía por lograrlo, aunque todavía fuese incapaz de quitarse el gesto serio del rostro. Pero el clan hyuuga no había respondido a esa sucesión de forma tan entusiasta como Naruto. Fue el antiguo miembro de la rama secundaria hablar de la eliminación de las castas, y encontrarse a su clan dividido y hostil, por supuesto entre los ricos y pobres, puesto que ahí estaba la clave de la existencia de las castas del clan hyuuga… El rubio había ofrecido a su amigo su intervención, pero neji insistía en arreglarlo por su cuenta… y, de mientras, era poco aconsejable fiarse del clan hyuuga en las votaciones… neji muchas veces debía de calmar los ánimos de puertas para dentro del complejo hyuuga votando contra el rubio. Lo entendía, pero era un fastidio.

Y, por atender el tema que le ocupaba en ese momento, en el clan yamanaka, el ambicioso hermano de inoichi, Aoki yamanaka, había logrado hacerse con el poder en lugar de su inexperta sobrina, Ino yamanaka. La infancia poco disciplinada de la rubia, unida a su poca experiencia en el mando, provocaron que el consejo de su clan optase en su lugar por el sibilino hermano menor del difunto líder, un hombre sin escrúpulos, muy dado a la manipulación y con un comportamiento despótico con su familia… incluso Naruto sabía de buena tinta que le gustaba "catar" a las mujeres más bellas de su clan, aún sin su consentimiento. Ino estaba intentando recobrar el mando, pero ese hombre era un político bastante hábil, y controlaba el clan como deseaba. Y al parecer tenía mayores ambiciones que ser la cabeza visible de los yamanaka… cada vez que hablaba en el consejo, movía a sus adeptos y Kurama sonreía con sadismo en el interior del rubio… básicamente porque SIEMPRE buscaba lo mismo…

-Hokage sama, sea razonable…- intentó convencerle el rubio, mientras algunos de sus acoholitos, como el clan yakumo, asentían. Como ver un circo de marionetas… uno con un espectáculo que comenzaba a agotar la paciencia del jinchuriki.- Debemos de dar una respuesta, han atacado nuestro territorio, masacrado aldeas, ¡incluso llevaban sus bandanas de Iwa y números de identificación, como vimos en los cuerpos de sus caídos!- exclamó, escandalizado.

Naruto arqueó una ceja… en serio, a veces se preguntaba si le tomaban por tonto por su cara, o porque realmente lo consideraban estúpido. Con el Naruto de hace casi dos décadas habrían logrado sus objetivos… joder, menos mal que ese Naruto lleno de "dattebayo" y obsesionado con alcanzar una paz mundial para cantar con el resto de kage de la mano alrededor de una hoguera no había alcanzado su sueño, habría sido desastroso para el continente. El Naruto actual era tan diferente de él como un pájaro de un pez… cada día tenía conversaciones con sus asesores políticos para que así fuese, asesores que le habían vuelto un auténtico experto en materia diplomática. Karin, a pesar de no estar acostumbrada a su papel de primera dama, tenía una mente analítica y afilada que siempre le daba buenos consejos. Shikamaru solía adelantar las jugadas de sus enemigos y prevenir conflictos con eficiencia, y eso sin contar a su… "mano izquierda"… y su conocimiento de las raíces de konoha. Pero su principal asesor era lo determinante… un zorro milenario que personificaba el "piensa mal y acertarás", y que no había podido contener una carcajada al oír el informe del incidente que había motivado esta reunión.

-Aoki sama, le repito lo obvio: no está confirmada la motivación de los atacantes, y mucho menos que los mandase iwa. Para empezar, tenemos una alianza con yondaime tsuchikage, kurotsuchi, y me fío de su palabra. Y, aún si no me fiase, analicemos los hechos: Iwa envía un grupo de shinobi tan bueno que ninguna nación intermedia, como kusa o ame, los detecta. Y, una vez aquí, esos shinobi de élite se dedican a saquear una aldea tras otra con sus bandanas de Iwa en la frente hasta que caen en una emboscada de un grupo anbu de la hoja que yo no mandé allí… Kurotsuchi es mucho más lista de lo que hace ver ese plan… más que creer en nuestra inmensa suerte, prefiero pensar que esos enemigos venían de otro lugar… uno mucho más cercano…- expuso el hokage, clavando sus ojos en los de Aoki yamanaka. Porque esa operación cantaba por los cuatro costados una palabra: RAÍZ. Un escuadrón de yamanaka del grupo paramilitar habría usado la sustitución de cuerpos con esos shinobi, los habrían infiltrado en konoha y se habrían deshecho de ellos cuando cumplieron su cometido de hacer daño… era una clara operación de auto sabotaje que buscaba crear tensión entre las dos naciones más poderosas del continente, y así acercar al sector más beligerante de konoha a su auténtico objetivo, como ya había descubierto en las decenas de incidentes similares que se habían dado en ambos lados de la frontera. Ya lo habían tratado la pelinegra de Iwa y él en privado, y cada uno barría su casa, por eso se fiaba de ella.

-Hokage sama, es usted demasiado permisivo, ¡si deja pasar cada provocación de la roca no nos respetarán! Su política de no agresión entre naciones nos debilita, nuestros jóvenes cada vez optan más por la vida civil en lugar de por la vida shinobi… sin guerras carece de alicientes nuestra profesión, mientras que la paz favorece la vida concupiscible…

-Debería de probar esa vida, Aoki san, contemplar nubes relaja mucho…- bromeó Shikamaru, conteniendo una risa burlesca el rubio hokage. El líder yamanaka no se dio por aludido y siguió hablando.

-Hokage sama, usted es el hijo del grandioso yondaime…- el que nombrasen a su "padre" hizo apretar los dientes al ojirrojo. Todos daban por sentado que el uzumaki llevaba con orgullo su origen familiar, pero nada más lejos de la realidad… lo cierto es que con la figura de su padre tenía una especie de ley del silencio, no se planteaba nada sobre él, no existía. Si el destino quería que le viese una vez muriese, perfecto, pero de momento quería centrar su atención en otros menesteres. Así que, cuando alguien intentaba manipularle usando la figura de su padre, realmente estaba perdiendo puntos…- Yondaime sama no habría permitido jamás estas afrentas. Debemos de retomar la vía shinobi militar antes de que estas operaciones escalen, hokage sama. Debemos de promover el ingreso obligatorio de los niños con chakra en la academia shinobi en lugar de dejarles elegir a sus padres, disponer más impuestos sobre los civiles para costear nuevas operaciones, aumentar el cuerpo anbu…- el hombre hizo una ligera pausa, y paso al ataque con su auténtico objetivo: Naruto.- …y debe de promover ya enlaces adecuados para sus hijos, sus descendientes pueden hacernos invencibles… quizás incluso acceder a ingresar a alguno en el acta de restau…

Un sepulcral silencio invadió la sala cuando, sin previo aviso, la torre entera tembló mientras un intenso frío invadía los huesos de cada hombre y mujer presente. Los focos titilaron, dejando durante unos segundos la sala a oscuras, salvo por un detalle: dos intensos rubíes rojos donde estaba el hokage. Los ojos del demonio del odio, que brillaban con una luz antinatural en la más absoluta oscuridad… surgieron de la oscuridad, crecieron en ella, la oscuridad era su madre y nunca abandonaría a sus retoños… era lógico que, cuanta menos luz hubiese, más fuertes se volviesen. Y ahora estaban fijos en Aoki yamanaka. Todo el que miraba a esos ojos demasiado tiempo lo sentía, sentía un odio visceral, un poder homicida esperando ser liberado. El contraste era brutal, Naruto uzumaki era lo que todos querían ser en la vida: alto, guapo, fuerte, bondadoso, tenaz, un padre de familia ejemplar, un marido amante… las mujeres suspiraban al paso de ese pelo rubio ligeramente largo, cada niño deseaba ser como él de mayor, los hombres le respetaban… y absolutamente todos corrían un tupido velo sobre esos ojos demoniacos que estremecían al más fuerte… Naruto era un ángel con los ojos del diablo.

Y ahora estaban fijos en Aoki yamanaka. Como en cada persona que intentaba manipularle para lograr una cosa: poder. Naruto ya tenía un doctorado en esta clase de situaciones: tras la muerte de Sasuke, se reveló en el continente entero el poder del rubio. Como para intentar taparlo después de su batalla en konoha... Cada viajero contaba historias sobre el avatar naranja del zorro de nueve colas que venció al portador del rinnegan. La historia incluso presentaba variantes: en algunas, Naruto vencía a Sasuke uchiha sin usar su poder, solo ciego; en otras, Sasuke uchiha era en realidad uchiha madara reencarnado que buscaba venganza contra su antigua villa. Incluso algunos bardos cantaban sobre Naruto enfrentándose al tiempo a los nueve biju, madara, Sasuke y el Dios de la lluvia conocido como pain. Historias que trajeron más problemas que soluciones al rubio. Naruto era el shinobi más poderoso del continente, y todos querían su trozo de ese pastel.

Mientras estuvo soltero, los ambiciosos clanes intentaron acceder a su poder mediante el casamiento. Jiraiya le habría estrangulado si lo hubiese visto… mujeres literalmente perfectas, ansiosas por sexo ardiente, desesperadas por recibir la simiente uzumaki, rechazadas a decenas. Lo intentaron todo: desde tímidos intentos entre sonrojos hasta esperarle de cinco en cinco en su dormitorio sin más ropa que las sábanas de la cama. Pelirrojas como las mujeres uzumaki, rubias explosivas, morenas de mirada fiera… incluso una se presentó con el pelo teñido de rosa tras estudiar el pasado del rubio… y todo esto sin contar el juego sucio. Intentaron drogarlo, controlarlo con técnicas mentales o genjutsu… y pronto aprendieron que era mejor tratar con Naruto que con el demonio que tomaba el control cuando Naruto dejaba de estar ahí. Ninguna era más que un insecto para Kurama, indigna de la simiente de su jinchuriki. Y había que añadir además un elemento a tener en cuenta: Karin uzumaki. La pelirroja era extraordinariamente celosa y temperamental, y defendía a su novio con fiereza. Tenía cadenas de diamantina y sellos con miles de técnicas… y, a diferencia del rubio, no la importaba lo más mínimo hacer daño a esas arrastradas.

No tardaron mucho en casarse los uzumaki, ambos querían formar una familia, y la pelirroja esperaba que un casamiento alejase a las mosconas… Entonces, los clanes pasaron a una nueva táctica: el acta de restauración de clanes. Naruto era un ninja entre un billón, alguien único… debía de tener muchas esposas para maximizar el número de descendientes, descendientes quizás tan fuertes como su padre… con que lo fuesen la mitad bastaba. Cientos de propuestas llegaron, Kakashi tuvo incluso que habilitar una oficina solo para responderlas. Aquí el rubio anduvo muy listo: dijo que no tendría problema, pero que tendrían que hablarlo con la cabeza de familia que había escogido para su clan… Karin uzumaki. La pelirroja nunca pensó que agradecería sus años con orochimaru y kabuto, la dieron mil divertidas ideas… cada aspirante salía del complejo uzumaki temblando y rogando a su padre que la alejase del denominado Akai Akuma (demonio rojo). Ninguna pasó la prueba, y el consejo no se atrevió a sugerir al rubio apartar a Karin de su lado, por lo que Naruto tenía una única mujer, Karin uzumaki, una mujer que no tardó en darle descendientes.

Actualmente Naruto era el orgulloso padre de una joven y bella kunoichi de trece años, de pelo largo y rubio cuyo nombre era Sakura uzumaki; de un chico de doce que batía cada marca de la academia con su salvaje pelo rojo llamado Arashi Uzumaki; y de una preciosa niña de seis de pelo también rojo oscuro llamada Mito en honor a la maestra común de los uzumaki adultos. Y, en esa familia incipiente, los clanes vieron otro posible acceso al poder de Naruto… en los matrimonios de sus hijos. Pero el rubio lo dejó muy claro desde un principio: un uzumaki es vicioso con sus enemigos, y más si estos tocan a su familia. Los asaltos no pasaron de pequeños tanteos con futuras propuestas matrimoniales que al final nadie se atrevió a llevar más lejos. Y había un tema tabú, uno que nadie se atrevía a sacar delante del rubio… aplicar el acta de restauración de clanes con sus descendientes. Nadie hasta ahora. Esos ojos demoníacos se clavaron en Aoki yamanaka, buscando un inmediato arrepentimiento, pero el rubio yamanaka se mantuvo firme, esforzándose en no mostrar la obvia incomodidad que le provocaban esos ojos observándole en la oscuridad. No iba a dar su brazo a torcer, por lo que el rubio no tuvo más remedio que dar un paso al frente. Cuando volvió la luz, el hokage se quedó mirando al yamanaka unos segundos antes de hablar… y sonreír.

-Yamanaka sama…- dijo con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Aoki, y quienes no conocían al rubio, se relajaron al verle sonreír… sonreír es algo bueno… pero, para quienes lo conocían, no lo era. Shikamaru abrió los ojos con terror al ver esa mueca, incluso los imperturbables neji y Shino tragaron grueso… esa sonrisa no era la natural de Naruto, era heredada de su padre oficioso, una sonrisa hambrienta.- Tiene razón. Lleva quejándose meses en este consejo de mis prácticas, y reconozco que, quizás, me esté pasando. Me estoy comportando como un tirano, y no hay nada que más odie que un tirano…- Aoki, ahora que veía que estaba ganando terreno, iba a intervenir para halagar al dirigente y hacerle ver que en absoluto le veía así, pero el ojirrojo siguió hablando.- Es por eso por lo que hoy va a haber libertad en este salón. Para todos. Yo, con mi libertad, elijo que mi familia quede al margen de el acta de restauración y de los matrimonios forzados…

-Pe… pero hokage sama, sus hijos serían aptos para…-intentó interrumpir el rubio yamanaka, pero se quedó mudo cuando esos ojos volvieron a mirarle fijamente.

-Aoki san, ¿puedo llamarte así? Entiendo tus motivaciones, y, como hoy hay libertad, te ofrezco saltarte a los intermediarios. Seamos francos, quieres poder. Pero yo soy solo un simple mortal, mi clan no puede aportar más que grandes reservas de chakra y longevidad a sus descendientes… quien aporta todo lo demás es Kurama.- nombrar al zorro del odio todavía hacía revolverse incómodos a los allí presentes, pero Aoki estaba demasiado interesado como para distraerse… al fin sus maquinaciones daban resultado, y uno mucho mejor del que esperaba.- Te ofrezco hablar directamente con él, y así podrás hacerle una oferta. Y, si la oferta le gusta, serás tú el nuevo shinobi no Kami…- esa mueca del rubio, espeluznante para los que le conocían, se ensanchó aún más.- Solo tienes que mirarme fijamente a los ojos y te llevaré con él…

La razón humana es curiosa. Como un junco al viento, a veces se mantiene firme, y a veces se dobla en ángulos imposibles. Alguien como konohamaru sarutobi habría cerrado los ojos y huido de esa terrorífica faceta de su hermano mayor, alguien como Shikamaru habría sido cauteloso y habría pedido disculpas sin aventurarse a aceptar la propuesta… y todos, al igual que Aoki en ese momento, habrían estado plenamente convencidos de que tenían la razón al actuar como lo hicieron. Aoki yamanaka no se lo pensó dos veces (obviamente) y accedió. Joder, estaba plenamente convencido de que podía hacerle una gran oferta al zorro, y convertirse en el nuevo shinobi no kami. Naruto uzumaki era débil, pero él no, no temería usar el poder del nueve colas. Había movido cada hilo de influencia para acceder al poder de Naruto y usarlo para sus fines, y se había encontrado con algo mucho mejor: en lugar de crear a los futuros adalides del cambio, él sería el protagonista. El poder del mundo… en la palma de su mano.

Se encontró de pronto en un lugar diferente a la sala del consejo. El suelo de madera tallada era ahora lúgubre piedra, cubierto con al menos dos palmos de hedionda agua de alcantarilla. Las paredes estaban también húmedas, oscuras e irregulares, apenas iluminadas por un sistema de luces que titilaba de vez en cuando. Era un pasillo, un pasillo que Aoki recorrió algo dubitativo, preguntándose dónde estaba. Pero pronto el pasillo comenzó a ensancharse, cada vez más y más hasta llegar a una gran sala, una donde el ambiente comenzó a volverse frío, gélido, como si el mismísimo calor de la sangre quisiese huir de allí. Era circular, con unas extrañas ruinas de pilares y de una gran puerta de madera roja desperdigadas por el suelo. Y, sobre esos escombros, en un rudimentario trono de madera roja llena de astillas deformes y extraños trozos de piedra esféricos que por la falta de luz apenas distinguía, descansaba una figura. Aoki sintió un escalofrío, la oscuridad solo le permitía distinguir unas pocas facciones: era similar al hokage, misma altura, rasgos, vestimenta… salvo por el color rojo del pelo y dos detalles más… una espeluznante sonrisa llena de afilados colmillos, que le recorría de oreja a oreja la cara hasta el extremo de privarle de mejillas… y que, en lugar de ojos, tenía dos cuencas sangrantes, con el líquido vital cayendo de ellas como lágrimas.

- **Visitas…** \- comentó el ente, ensanchando esa sonrisa mientras su cabeza se movía con un espeluznante sonido de huesos rotos hacia el yamanaka. Inconscientemente, Aoki dio un paso atrás… no tenía ojos, pero sentía que esa criatura le miraba. Y que una larga y afilada lengua lamiese esos colmillos le hizo tragar hondo. ¿Esto es lo que tenía el hokage dentro? En un parpadeo, la figura desapareció, temblando las rodillas del jefe de clan al segundo de oír de nuevo esa voz… justo a su espalda, al lado de su oído.- **¿A dónde vas? Creía que tenías algo que pedirme…** \- comentó con un tono grave, debiendo de reunir cada átomo de su valentía el rubio para no huir. No notaba su respiración, pero si notaba el calor que salía de la boca de ese ser… y el enorme poder que contenía. Poder… ese monstruo le daría el poder, poder para dominarlo todo. Pudo ignorar la voz de su interior que le gritaba que huyese gracias a eso. Carraspeó, y se preparó para hablar.

- _Kurama sama… es un placer conocerle, mi nombre es…_

- **Aoki yamanaka…** \- completó el biju, ensanchando más su sonrisa mientras lo rondaba. Su apariencia cambio hasta adoptar la de su difunto hermano, inoichi yamanaka, pero conservando el pelo rojo, esa sonrisa espeluznante y esas cuencas vacías que parecían observarle mientras la sangre seguía fluyendo.- **hijo de Idoichi y Midori yamanaka, hermano pequeño de Inoichi Yamanaka… siempre tuviste envidia de tu hermano, tú deberías de ser el cabeza de familia en lugar de ese engreído suertudo, incluso intentaste seducir a su esposa mientras estaban casados para reafirmarte como superior… hoy día la obligas a satisfacerte sexualmente a cambio de no tocar a su hija, con la vacua esperanza de que el espíritu de tu gran rival con el que compartes sangre sufra allá donde halla ido…** \- reveló, abriendo los ojos Aoki con sorpresa, ¿Cómo lo…?- **Lo sé todo de ti, Aoki, al igual de tu razón para venir… poder… el poder para hacer y deshacer, para vivir y morir, para gobernarlos a todos y todo…** \- su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más, casi parecía que daría la vuelta al cráneo entero para unirse en la nuca…- **Puedo dártelo… le di a Naruto el poder para vencer a un dios, a ti te puedo dar el poder para vencer a un simple continente… pero, ¿Qué puedes darme a cambio?**

- _Lo que desees. Riquezas, influencia… te cubriré de oro._ \- ofertó el yamanaka, riendo con burla el demonio.

- **Las riquezas no me mueven mortal, soy un ser superior a esas distracciones que corrompen el corazón de los hombres… ¿de que me serviría el oro en este lugar si no para verlo oxidarse? No, mis miras son más espirituales… dime, Aoki, hijo de Idoichi… ¿Qué puedes entregarme que me interese?** \- Aoki cayó en la cuenta de inmediato, y sonrió.

- _Almas…_ \- el zorro volvió a relamerse, y Aoki supo que había acertado.- _Dime una cifra… cien, mil, diez mil…_

- **Más que una cuestión de cantidad, es una cuestión de calidad… ¿en qué estado estarán las almas que me ofrezcas? Un alma pura siempre sabe mejor que una corrupta…** \- cuestionó, olfateando ligeramente al shinobi.

- _Te dejaré elegirlas… hombres, mujeres… niños recién nacidos…_ \- Kurama dejó escapar una ligera carcajada ansiosa, lo que animó a Aoki a dar su golpe de efecto.- _Incluso… el alma de… ella. Tengo entendido que su verdadero padre no era de tu agrado…_ \- comentó con una sonrisa avariciosa, sonriendo de vuelta el demonio mientras comenzaba a salivar.

- **Me agradas, Aoki, hijo de Idoichi… esa alma en concreto me gustaría sobremanera… torturarla, violarla, arrancarla los ojos una y otra vez para devorarlos mientras me recreo en su llanto…** \- enumeró, dejando de rondar al rubio por un momento.- **pero el poder solo abraza a quien está dispuesto a entregarlo todo por él, y tú no me lo has ofrecido todo, así que añadiré algo más a tu oferta…** \- enunció con tranquilidad, para de golpe desaparecer de la vista de Aoki. Sorprendido, el shinobi iba a buscarlo, cuando se quedó paralizado, sintiendo un inmenso dolor subir por sus piernas. Bajó la vista y vio unas garras de chakra rojo escalar desde esa agua por su cuerpo, envolviéndole, quemándole, rasgándole su piel. Y, a su espalda, pudo volver a oír a ese demonio, mientras la sala se iluminaba con flamas naranjas antinaturales. El yamanaka intentó gritar de terror al ver con más detalle el trono gracias a esa luz… no estaba hecho solo de madera… estaba hecho de huesos. Cráneos, tibias, costillas a medio devorar… y, envolviéndolo, piel a medio pudrir de los pobres desgraciados que intentaron pactar con el demonio antes que él…- **CARNE. El poder es una bestia hambrienta, y no se sacia hasta que le has dado todo lo que tienes ¿Quieres poder? Pues dame CARNE, como han hecho cientos aquí antes que tú. Todos queréis poder, todos ofrecéis almas ajenas, dolor ajeno, muerte ajena… como si vosotros mismos no fueseis un plato más a degustar para el poder… ¿queréis ser dioses? ¡GANÁROSLO CON UNA OFRENDA DE VUESTRA PROPIA CARNE, CARNE PARA EL DEMONIO DEL ODIO!** \- rugió, mostrando sus dientes en una mueca de frenesí, incluso babeando saliva como un perro rabioso, comenzando a gritar de dolor Aoki mientras el chakra rojo le arrancaba la piel a tiras y la quemaba al viento. Kurama sonrió… adoraba que sus presas se revolviesen y gritasen… aunque, cuando esas garras de chakra rojo abrieron violenta y grotescamente la boca del rubio y comenzaron a arrancar la carne de cada vez más adentro, sus gritos dejaron de ser tan claros…- **Y tendrá que ser mucha carne si quieres el mundo entero…**

Y, por supuesto, en el exterior todos fueron testigos del pacto. Mientras Naruto hacía una señal a sus anbu para que no interviniesen, Aoki yamanaka comenzó a ser envuelto por el chakra rojo del hokage, temiendo los leales al uzumaki que de verdad le hubiese concedido el poder a ese monstruo. Aoki era un hombre sin moral, no debía de tener acceso al poder del kiuby… Pero la espeluznante sonrisa del jinchuriki les hizo quedarse estáticos. Y, cuando el yamanaka lanzó un grito desgarrador de dolor al aire, todos los allí presentes abrieron los ojos con horror. Aoki yamanaka abrió los ojos, desencajados, y comenzó a gritar. Gritaba CARNE, a los cuatro vientos, desesperadamente… y, para aún más horror de los allí presentes, comenzó a arrancarse la suya a tirones con sus propias manos. Uno de sus asistentes intentó impedirlo, pero se quemó las manos al tocar ese chakra corrosivo y se retiró retorciéndose de dolor. Solo podían contemplar ese espeluznante espectáculo, como Aoki se arrancaba literalmente la piel de la cara, brazos, pecho… ojos, orejas, incluso lengua… a los pocos minutos cayó al suelo, convulsionando, para no volver a moverse nunca más mientras la sala se quedaba en un sepulcral silencio. Silencio roto por el único que había contemplado el espectáculo sin dejar de sonreír.

-Vaya… su oferta no fue lo suficientemente buena para el demonio del odio… y Kurama odia perder el tiempo…- explicó con desdén, mientras los allí presentes no podían dejar de mirar el cuerpo a medio despellejar del difunto líder yamanaka. Naruto no solía recurrir a medidas tan… extremas… prefería el diálogo, la unión a la desunión… Pero Aoki había cruzado la línea en el momento de mantenerle la mirada tras sugerir incluir a sus hijos en el acta de restauración de clanes. Y, cuando ofreció cierta alma al kitsune en su paraje mental, el rubio decidió disfrutar aún más. Esa chica era como su propia hija, y ofrecérsela al demonio para que la violase y torturase… digamos que dejó salir la vena sádica que todo uzumaki guarda dentro. El hokage hizo una señal a sus anbu para que retirasen el cadáver, y luego miró a los allí presentes sin borrar esa sonrisa cruel.- ¿Alguien más quiere hacerle una oferta al demonio del odio?- sugirió, y todos los shinobi del lugar negaron, aterrados.- Bien, pues se levanta la sesión… ah, y casi se me olvida, Hyuuga sama…- neji sacudió su cabeza ligeramente para serenarse, fijando sus ojos perla en Naruto… hasta el frío neji hyuuga había quedado afectado.- Este fin de semana iré a visitar a mis ahijados, y de paso podremos reunirnos con su consejo de ancianos para hablar de los últimos conflictos con la división de castas…- Neji recuperó su tradicional entereza y asintió, satisfecho. Después de tener noticia de lo que había ocurrido hoy, quizás esos ancianos fuesen más dialogantes…

El hokage se levantó de su silla, y salió de la sala con su gesto sereno, como si no hubiese pasado nada, mientras los consejeros intentaban hacer lo mismo. Realmente, en su interior siempre surgía un cierto debate cada vez que tenía que "liberar la oscuridad en él", como lo llamaba con su esposa y confidente. Era el debate entre el Naruto antiguo y el nuevo. Una parte de él seguía siendo ingenua, seguía pensando únicamente en blanco, en que podría haber convencido a Aoki yamanaka de que hiciese el bien… Pero el nuevo Naruto le había callado después de analizar lo que pondría en riesgo para intentar salvar al dirigente yamanaka: un paso en falso, y sus hijos acabarían pagando el precio. No hizo falta que Kurama se lo dijese, su mente ya era lo suficientemente madura como para entender que, en toda negociación, hay que dar para recibir. Y que gente como Aoki yamanaka reclamaría poder a cambio de no insistir en sus maquinaciones, poder que luego usaría para volver a maquinar desde una posición de ventaja. Posición que, irremediablemente, acabaría chocando con la que ocupaba su familia.

No, no podía negociar con esa clase de gente, su experiencia ya sabía distinguir cuándo tenía que hablar y cuándo actuar. Con otros lo había hecho, incluso se había ganado fama de ser un hombre de paz. Tras matar a Sasuke, el mundo requirió cada ápice de su buen talante. Cada nación estaba en ruinas, destrozada por la guerra... e irónicamente deseosa de guerrear contra el resto por venganza. Naruto fue incapaz de entenderlo, pero no por ello de combatirlo. Cada nación le debía el haber acabado con los revividos que les tenían contra las cuerdas, Tsunade muy hábilmente descubrió al mundo que Naruto fue el asesino de kabuto yakushi. Y, como cada nación le debía su supervivencia, estuvieron receptivas a hablar. Gracias a su diálogo se evitó una quinta guerra shinobi, una inmediata a la cuarta, también llamada "la guerra del dios de los muertos". Aunque, al parecer, eso desagradó a muchos, sobre todo en su hogar. A pesar de perder su aldea, konoha apenas perdió fuerzas en comparación con el resto, y tenía al nuevo shinobi no kami… si quería subyugar a todo el continente, podría haberlo logrado. Pero su hokage, apoyada por su mejor shinobi, no accedió a esos deseos, y así se logró una paz que ya abarcaba casi década y media.

Tan absorbido estaba en sus pensamientos, que se encontró con su destino de bruces. El hokage tenía una ventaja a la hora de trabajar: sus clones. Gracias a ellos podía cumplir en solitario todo el trabajo burocrático del puesto, liberar a Shikamaru lo suficiente de sus tareas para que pudiese ver nubes y pensar cuando fuese necesario, estar con su familia mucho más tiempo que el de todos sus predecesores juntos, e incluso entrenar y dar algunas clases a los jóvenes shinobi de la academia. Pero, además de todo eso, sus clones le permitían cumplir con una rutina básica diaria: todas las mañanas, lloviese, nevase o tronase, Naruto llevaba tres ramos de flores al cementerio. Uno de flores amarillas y rojas, otro de amarillas y rosas, y un último de flores blancas y azules, cada uno para una tumba diferente, cada uno por razones diferentes. A Kushina le hablaba de sus nietos, de lo orgullosa que estaría de ellos. A Sakura chan le hablaba de la paz en el mundo, y de lo mucho que la echaba de menos. Y a la última, a pesar de apenas haberla visto en su vida… de su gran secreto.

Porque, después, visitaba a una persona. Hoy había tenido que posponerlo, todo por culpa de esa reunión, pero nunca faltaba. Nunca faltaba a su cita en lo profundo de la torre hokage, en la celda más recóndita, hogar de un determinado prisionero. Llevaba siéndolo década y media, desde que Tsunade decidió confinarlo allí y declarar ese asunto tan confidencial que solo el rubio tenía acceso a ese sector de la torre. El prisionero anónimo, como le llamaban muchos (el mundo ADORA los misterios), era una leyenda: algunos decían que se trataba del misterioso hombre que liberó al kiuby y provocó la muerte de los padres del rubio; otros que se trataba en realidad de pain de la lluvia, que había sobrevivido a su batalla contra Naruto a duras penas y ahora era su rehén. Algunos creían que simplemente era un tal "Eien Tomodachi", como rezaba la ficha correspondiente, un antiguo enemigo del rubio al que el hokage gustaba visitar. Menos mal que ninguno ahondó en ese misterio, habría sido todo muy problemático, como le gustaba decir a Shikamaru.

-¿Otra vez aquí?- preguntó al encontrarse, como siempre desde hace unos meses, con cierta "guardiana". Una joven de no más de quince años custodiaba la celda del prisionero en silencio, armada, preparada para el combate. Vestía un traje táctico jounin, como correspondía a su rango, que encajaba perfectamente con su pelo negro corto y sus lentes de montura roja. La hermosa joven, de piel nívea y cuerpo curvilíneo, había heredado de su madre un físico envidiable, salvo por un detalle… los oscuros ojos de su padre, y su gran poder.- Ya te he dicho que no hace falta custodiar al prisionero… Sarada chan…

Sarada yamanaka, la jounin más prometedora de la hoja, y también la más hermosa. E hija en secreto del hombre más odiado de las cinco naciones. Las terribles noches de Ino como esclava de Sasuke trajeron una consecuencia más que simplemente perder la virtud en sus manos, como le ocurrió a hanna o hinata. Ino quedó encinta del uchiha. Se la planteó abortar, pero esa mujer siempre había sido terca, independiente, y tomó su decisión. Había perdido un padre, y su padre siempre había querido tener nietos… así que decidió que su hija no iba a pagar por los pecados de su progenitor. Tuvo a la pequeña, ocultando su paternidad al mundo, y siempre contó con ayuda para criarla. La niña no tuvo un padre biológico oficialmente, se dijo que fue un shinobi anónimo muerto a manos de Sasuke… pero tuvo un padre de verdad en Naruto uzumaki. El rubio la había cuidado, educado, entrenado y acogido en su familia con felicidad… y, cuando desarrolló el doujutsu de su padre durante una misión con su sensei konohamaru, la reveló sus orígenes. En un principio la joven no lo acogió bien, pero una charla con su madre sobre lo que ocurrió esos días la dio fuerzas para asumirlo y seguir adelante. Aunque creó algunos problemas nuevos…

-Es que… no veo bien que esté sin vigilancia, hokage sama…- se excusó la joven, evitando con sus bellos ónix la mirada del rubio, que mostraba una sonrisa contenida. Era por orgullo en parte… la joven ya iba infiltrándose en las ultra vigiladas celdas de la torre una docena de veces este mes sin que la descubriesen, superando el récord del propio uzumaki cuando era niño. Y por otra, sonreía por ternura, sabía por qué lo hacía...

-Llámame Naruto, Sarada chan…- la reprendió ligeramente. La joven era bastante dada a los formalismos, para desesperación de su madre, e incluso en esas situaciones se mantenía seria y profesional. Será una excelente diplomática, le dijo konohamaru en su último informe sobre su ex alumna, y Naruto tuvo que darle la razón, aunque tenía miras mucho más altas para ella. Fuerte, educada, inteligente, con un gran corazón… veía claro que esa joven cumpliría su sueño: portar la capa que en ese momento llevaba el rubio.- Y ya te he dicho que no es peligroso…- la joven se revolvió nerviosa.

-Pero… Naruto kun… ¿y si se escapa y va a por mi madre? O a por ti…- esto último lo dijo con la voz más tenue, intentando disimular su sonrojo, pero Naruto la tomó con suavidad de la barbilla, acariciándola con ternura. Solo él y su madre veían ese lado vulnerable de la pelinegra, el resto solo veían a una mujer inflexible y letal, el ejemplo de la kunoichi perfecta. Naruto agradecía que Sarada no cumpliese totalmente con ese molde, la auténtica Sarada le agradaba mucho.

-Sarada chan, no lo hará… y si alguna vez lo intenta, lo volveré a vencer y todos estaremos a salvo. Te lo prometo, y ya sabes cómo soy yo con mis promesas dattebayo…- enunció, y la chica no pudo evitar mirarle fijamente a los ojos con sus bellos ónices. A otros les incomodaban esos ojos demoníacos, pero a ella no. Naruto la había contado una y otra vez su historia de cómo venció a su propia oscuridad, era su favorita desde niña, y sabía que eran el símbolo de su pacto con un ser superior, un ser que le permitiría defender a toda la aldea. Eso sin contar que provenía del clan que provenía por mucho que la pesase… las mujeres uchiha solo se fijaban en los hombres más fuertes y poderosos, era algo genético incluso…- Anda, ve con tu madre, o doy mi aprobación para que te envíen sus propuestas matrimoniales todos esos pretendientes tuyos…- bromeó el rubio, frunciendo el ceño la ojinegra ante esa perspectiva, y mostrando algo más de su herencia paterna.

-Hmpf…- refunfuñó con sus ojos reflejando una fría furia falta de compasión, dirigiéndose a la salida, mientras Naruto tragaba grueso… ese gesto era claramente heredado… Antes de que llegase a la salida, el rubio recordó una cosa.

-Sarada chan…- la joven se detuvo en su marcha, girando su rostro hacia él con atención.- Dile a tu madre que Aoki ya no será un problema…- anunció, y la joven no pudo reprimir una sonrisa… y algo más. Un potente sonrojo. Ni su máscara fría pudo evitarlo, su tío era una persona horrible, un hombre que se aprovechaba de su abuela y que comenzaba a rondarla a ella con intenciones nada sanas, como le había advertido al hokage. Solo la advertencia pública del uzumaki de que cortaría la mano a quien tocase a Ino o Sarada sin su consentimiento le había frenado, pero la pelinegra sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que volviese e intentase algo peor… quizás incluso tomarla por la fuerza… pero Naruto lo había arreglado. SU Naruto lo había arreglado. Agradecía que estuviese oscuro, quizás su enorme sonrojo no sería visible para el único hombre que llamaba su atención… de esa manera. La ojinegra era tan fría con el resto que algunos compañeros de generación incluso bromeaban con que no tenía ninguna preferencia sexual. La realidad era mucho más cruel, ¿Cómo se iba a fijar en otro hombre si ya había visto a su propio caballero de cuento, y nadie podía igualarlo?

-Gra… gracias… Naruto kun…- dijo, agradeciendo también otra cosa… que Naruto fuese tan poco avispado en esos aspectos como para enterarse de sus sentimientos. Sarada quería a Karin como una madre, a la familia de Naruto como a la suya, ser descubierta sería terrible… todo eso lo hacía más complicado. Se conformaba con protegerlo y ayudarlo a lograr la paz mundial. El sueño de Naruto. Su sueño también.

Cuando la joven se fue, Naruto suspiró con pesadez… tocaba reconocerle la razón a otra persona. La persona que le había advertido sobre Aoki yamanaka. Abrió con sus llaves la puerta de la celda, de acero negro con una rendija para pasar la comida al recluso, y entró sin miedo, como cada día. Se trataba de una celda simple, bastante oscura para el ojo humano, sin ventanas y con paredes de irregular piedra gris. Disponía de un balde para el agua, suficiente espacio para andar un poco y moverse (todo por gentileza del actual kage, lo normal es que no tuviese espacio más que para levantarse un adulto promedio), un rincón algo aislado que servía de baño, un catre medianamente aceptable y una mesa con dos sillas. Lo cierto es que el inquilino estaba acostumbrado a muchos más lujos, pero eso no quería decir que no estuviese a gusto… Naruto le había ofrecido una celda con ventana, en un piso más elevado, pero él siempre había escogido ese lugar, le gustaba su silencio, su tranquilidad…

-Hoy llegas tarde… dobe…- comentó en un rincón del cuarto una voz muy familiar para Naruto. La voz de Sasuke uchiha… la voz de un muerto, al menos oficialmente, que había estado esperando a su amigo toda la mañana en pose de loto, meditando.

El gran secreto de Naruto uzumaki era que Sasuke, el mayor criminal de la historia del continente, responsable de un genocidio a escala mundial, estaba vivo. Oficialmente, Sasuke había muerto a causa de sus terribles heridas en la batalla de konoha, y así habría sido de no intervenir Tsunade. La rubia, a petición y ruego de su nieto en todo menos en la sangre, lo salvó y estabilizó, para luego camuflarlo entre los heridos de las filas de konoha en su recuperación y encerrarlo en esa celda de por vida. Fue fácil una vez convencida la Senju, el uchiha estaba irreconocible: su cara deformada por las quemaduras, sin ojo izquierdo y con el derecho muerto en su cuenca, sin pelo, sin su brazo y pierna izquierdos… se selló su chakra y se le encerró, y la única persona que podía detectarlo aún con estas medidas gracias a su ojo de kagura juró guardar silencio a petición de su esposo. Actualmente nadie visitaba esa celda salvo Naruto, y Sarada a escondidas para vigilar al prisionero, pero sin cruzar palabra alguna con él.

La supervivencia de Sasuke uchiha era el mayor secreto de estado de la hoja, un secreto que solo conocía Tsunade Senju como godaime hokage, Kakashi hatake como rokudaime, Naruto uzumaki como artífice y nanadaime hokage, Shikamaru Nara como su principal consejero (es conveniente que los grandes secretos de estado los sepan dos personas del gobierno, ni más ni menos), Karin Uzumaki como primera dama y Sarada e Ino yamanaka por deferencia del rubio. La razón de complicarse así la vida para el rubio fue, en un principio, justicia. Todo el mundo reclamaría la muerte del uchiha, a ser posible con dolor, pero el uzumaki era más visceral… la muerte era rápida, y en el fondo no conllevaba contrición. Una vida entera en una celda, sin dos extremidades ni ojos, le pareció mejor castigo para el pelinegro, una larga vida en la que reflexionar sobre lo que hizo y alcanzar la paz consigo mismo. Sorprendentemente, el uchiha accedió gustoso, y se mostraba tranquilo y colaborativo. Incluso descubrió una ventaja más de conservarle con vida…

-Si… la reunión del consejo llevó más tiempo del necesario…- se excusó el uzumaki, pero Sasuke le respondió con una sonrisa soberbia, sabiendo el por qué de la cautela del rubio. No era ni miedo ni odio… era orgullo…

-¿Aoki Yamanaka al fin cruzó la línea?- preguntó con burla, mientras el rubio sacaba un plato de nigiri y maki sushi para comer de uno de sus sellos y lo compartía con el uchiha en la mesa de la celda. El hombre quemado se levantó al olor de su comida apoyándose en una muleta, y sonrió aún más de la que se sentaba en una silla.- Mi plato favorito… así me gusta, que aceptes la derrota con entereza y pagues tu apuesta… ya te dije que te obligaría a tomar medidas drásticas…

Naruto tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y asentir. Porque la utilidad sorpresa que reveló Sasuke con el tiempo fue la información. El uchiha estuvo semanas sumergido en las cloacas de los archivos restringidos de konoha, aglutinando cada secreto, cada detalle de la hoja que pudiese darle ventaja en su plan de destrucción mundial, memorizándolo todo de forma fotográfica con su sharingan. Se conocía cada mancha oculta en las raíces de konoha. Y, tras la cruenta batalla contra Naruto, de esos archivos no quedó ni el polvo, por lo que la única manera de conocerlos era a través del legendario vengador. Sasuke sorprendió a propios y extraños ofreciendo a Naruto (y solo a Naruto) acceso pleno e ilimitado a cada secreto, la fórmula para purificar konoha. Y Naruto, también contra todo pronóstico, aceptó sin reservas. Desde entonces, Naruto gustaba decir que tenía un corazón gracias a su familia, un cerebro gracias a Kurama, una mano derecha gracias a Shikamaru… y una izquierda gracias a Sasuke.

El rubio y su desfigurado amigo hablaban de muchas cosas en sus reuniones diarias, pero había un tema recurrente: desmantelar raíz. Raíz les había arrebatado a ambos muchísimo: a Naruto le había empujado a una infancia infernal, encargándose de que nadie adoptase al rubio y pudiese "ablandar" el arma definitiva de konoha; a Sasuke le había costado su familia, puesto que el exterminio del clan uchiha fue obra de raíz en puridad, aunque su ejecutor fuese Itachi. Y, con un objetivo común, se dedicaron a desmantelarla. La raíz de konoha estaba arraigada, era fuerte… cientos de células independientes de fanáticos con el cerebro lavado, esperando para recibir órdenes… decenas de gerifaltes y líderes shinobi que los dirigen en más sombras… era como un tumor con metástasis en konoha, eliminarlo requería paciencia, fuerza de voluntad, suerte y medidas extremas. Como la que había adoptado contra uno de sus líderes en las sombras hace unas horas. Aoki no había dado ninguna pista en su vida, si no llega a ser por Sasuke ni tan siquiera lo hubiese averiguado el hokage. Pero hoy había cruzado la línea.

-Si… volvió a solicitar que incluyese a mis hijos en él acta de restauración, y luego me desafió manteniéndolo…- Sasuke dejó escapar una suave risa mientras comía su pescado… lo había visto venir, pero el rubio se había mostrado reacio a creerlo y había optado por dejarle tropezar solo… por eso se complementaban tan bien, porque Naruto era comedido pero vivo. Sasuke oscuro y letal.- Y luego ofreció el alma de Sarada chan a Kurama a cambio de poder…- añadió Naruto, mirando de reojo al uchiha mientras masticaba un nigiri. Sasuke era una persona fría, de pocos gestos, menos ahora con el rostro desfigurado por las llamas. Pero Naruto sabía ver más allá de esos gestos, sabía escarbar hasta romper el hielo de su mejor amigo. Como ahora, viendo los hombros tensos del legendario vengador, y cómo dejó de comer unos segundos antes de hablar.

-¿Sufrió?- preguntó, sabiendo que el silencio de su amigo significaba que estaba asintiendo. Volvió a comer fingiendo indiferencia, aunque Naruto se fijó en que su amigo se tomó más tiempo del normal en degustar su bocado, satisfecho.- Bien… no me habría gustado tener que salir para hacer bien tu trabajo…- Naruto dejó escapar una sonrisa burlesca, buscando enfadar al vengador mientras tomaba otro trozo de sushi con sus palillos.

-¿Qué le harías? ¿Golpearle con tu muñó…?- el hokage no pudo completar la frase, puesto que Sasuke lanzó uno de sus palillos en su dirección por sorpresa. El palillo de madera empaló limpiamente el trozo de sushi que Naruto se iba a comer, y continuó su vuelo hasta clavarse en la pared de piedra mientras ligeras corrientes de electricidad estática se disolvían en el aire. El rubio giró sus ojos rojos con un gesto sorpresa hacia el uchiha, fijándose en como algunas zonas de su piel presentaban ligeras escamas de color púrpura y sus párpados se habían coloreado en el mismo color. No tuvo que usar su modo sabio para identificar chakra natural en Sasuke, chakra natural del clan de las serpientes concretamente. Por lo visto, el uchiha también había aprendido algo de Naruto en estos años de charlas…- Me sorprende que puedas convocar chakra con todos esos sellos encima…- le reconoció, mientras le daba despreocupadamente otro palillo al uchiha y se disponía a comer con las manos. El uchiha (y su incapacidad para comer sushi así con una sola mano) agradeció el gesto en silencio, volviendo a lo suyo.

-Sellarnos a ti o a mi es tan inútil como intentar ponerle diques al mar, uzuratoncachi… y me conviene estar en forma por si debo de salir de aquí…- expuso, arqueando una ceja Naruto mientras observaba a su amigo. A veces le daba una imagen confusa, como ahora… ¿era un villano? ¿Estaba de verdad arrepentido? ¿O solo le motivaba la venganza y la rivalidad con el rubio? Porque ya era común que le sorprendiese con imágenes como estas…

-A veces me pregunto si no estás esperando el momento perfecto para morderme…- tanteó el uzumaki. Y el uchiha, para su sorpresa, paró de comer y sonrió.

-Te lo digo para que te mantengas alerta… pero te lo repetiré de nuevo: no tienes que preocuparte por mi. Cuando me arrancaste los ojos, por primera vez en mi vida, pude empezar a verlo todo de verdad… esta oscuridad para mí es luz. Tú mismo lo dijiste… mis ojos eran la oscuridad en mi, y ahora estoy libre de ella. Gracias a ti. Llevo quince años durmiendo las noches del tirón dobe… y ahora solo quiero seguir durmiendo así.- explicó, mientras el rubio analizaba esas palabras. Realmente, lo creía. No solo por esos gestos tan tranquilos, o por el hecho de no haber intentado nada malo en quince años… realmente cerraba la puerta de la celda para que no entrase nadie, no para evitar la huida del uchiha… también lo creía por Karin. La uzumaki había analizado el chakra de Sasuke con su kekkei genkai, para asegurarse de que su marido estuviese a salvo, y el resultado era claro: Sasuke no mostraba más emociones negativas que las normales en un ser humano… su chakra incluso había cambiado de color, de un morado casi negro hasta un púrpura cristalino, brillante. Puro. El uchiha decidió restarle emotividad al momento, no era muy amigo de hablar así, y se centró en el nuevo problema que le interesaba.- Bueno Naruto… creo que debemos de hablar de cierto gennin de la aldea… dime, ¿Qué sabes de ese tal Kawaki?

Estuvo horas hablando con el vengador de ese problema. Al menos para Sasuke, para Naruto era algo demasiado confuso. Solo era un niño, un compañero de promoción de Sarada, un chico no muy talentoso y bastante taciturno. Aunque era cierto que se sentía incómodo cerca de él… como si ese niño fuese familiar, y a la vez un completo desconocido… Pero eso no era suficiente para, como le había expuesto Sasuke, "ejecutarlo", y menos cuando, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el uchiha se basaba en su intuición y no en datos fiables del archivo de konoha. Lo que si iba a hacer era investigar los experimentos del difunto orochimaru, como le había indicado el vengador. No entendía qué podía aportarle, pero no perdía nada por ello. Lo dicho… todo era demasiado confuso. Y ya le comenzaba a doler la cabeza… así que se tomó la tarde libre y se fue a dormir un poco a casa. Karin le facilitó las cosas, entendía que había sido un día difícil para su marido, y al menos tuvo la suerte de que sus dos revoltosos hijos mayores estaban de misión… Se tumbó en su cama y se durmió plácidamente… pero antes de que le reclamase morfeo, otro dios reclamó su presencia.

- **¿Un día duro… cachorro?** \- murmuró desde lo profundo de su paraje mental el kitsune, sentado en su silla de hueso, piel y madera, con esa apariencia similar a la suya. Naruto resopló al ver el aspecto del lugar, con toda esa oscuridad, esa humedad…

- _¿Sabes que, desde que eres libre, puedes cambiar el aspecto de este sitio, no? No sé por qué te empeñas en mantenerlo así, podrías al menos poner más luz…_ \- el depredador sonrió de nuevo, para luego apoyarse en su trono con dejadez.

- **Son más de tres décadas con esta decoración, le estoy pillando el gusto… sin contar que me gusta oler vuestro miedo cuando me veis aquí, si hiciese sol os sentiríais a gusto…** \- bromeó, para luego tomar un poco de carne humeante que le esperaba en un costado de su asiento y dar un mordisco.- **Ese yamanaka no estaba muy rico… estuve tentado de aceptar su oferta y degustar algo más nutritivo… la última uchiha, y encima tan parecida a la nieta de mi odiado madara…** \- Naruto lo miró inquisitivamente.

- _Si lo intentas, ya sabes lo que haré…_ \- le amenazó veladamente el rubio, riéndose el kitsune de vuelta.- _Además, no sé para qué te arriesgarías… nunca te faltará alimento si te quedas conmigo, por lo que llevo viendo las últimas décadas…_ \- se quejó amargamente, sabiendo a quien había pertenecido hace unas horas esa piel que devoraba Kurama. El kitsune entendió el mensaje, puesto que se inclinó hacia él desde su trono con una expresión más solemne.

- **Si lo ves tan negro… ¿Por qué no acelerarlo todo?** \- preguntó el kitsune.- **Sería fácil… toda la población del continente se pondría en fila, e irían pasando ante ti… cada hombre, mujer y niño… y con mi chakra, sabrías al instante cada uno de sus malos sentimientos, si son una amenaza para el mundo o no. Y podrías obrar en consecuencia…** \- el biju envió una imagen a la mente de su jinchuriki, una que hizo temblar al rubio… la imagen del uzumaki en un trono dorado, con toda konoha arrodillada a sus pies, una konoha libre de impuros, una konoha a su imagen y semejanza. Le hacía temblar por una simple razón… porque una parte de él veía apetecible ese futuro. Tuvo que negar para espantar esa sensación.

- _Sé a lo que llevaría tu plan Kurama… muchos, a pesar de tener malas intenciones, pueden cambiar. Tu plan es condenar a la mitad de la humanidad, y muchos de ellos lo son porque ignoran que hay otra manera de…_ \- comenzó a explicar, pero de pronto el demonio estaba a centímetros de su rostro, contemplándolo con esas cuencas vacías y sangrantes. Notaba el calor que desprendía, sus ansias homicidas… y su sonrisa cruel, que nunca auguraba nada bueno.

" **Ignorancia no implica necesariamente inocencia, cachorro… Mira las calles, contempla lo que dejas atrás al andar… eres un dios a efectos prácticos Naruto, podrías mañana ordenarles arrodillarse y lo harían gustosos. Personificas el poder, la máxima de Darwin, el siguiente paso en la evolución… eres el superhombre, pero te niegas a asumirlo. El dios que existía cuando eras niño ha muerto Naruto, el mundo shinobi de las cinco naciones ha muerto, y tú te empeñas en mantener su puñetero cadáver encima del caballo en lugar de tomar las riendas… Deja de esperar del ser humano unas cualidades que puede que ni tan siquiera tú tengas, deja de guiarte por las normas de una moral que solo favorece al opresor… rompe con todo y crea un nuevo mundo, uno con tu visión, y elimina a aquellos demasiado débiles como para asumir esa tarea. El poder no entiende de normas morales gaki, solo se guía por una ley, la ley del más fuerte. Y tú, en tu soberbia, crees que estás por encima de eso, que no debes de atender a esa norma, que puedes refrenar tus impulsos y evitar lo inevitable… tu pecado es la soberbia, cachorro. Ahora eres el más fuerte… actúa.** "

- **O quizás otro pase a ser el más fuerte y sustituyas esa imagen que te mostré por esta…** \- Y, en la mente de Naruto, la imagen de konoha adorando al hokage pasó a ser konoha envuelta en llamas, destruida de nuevo hasta los cimientos. Solo que, esta vez, el culpable era un inmenso zorro de nueve colas, que rugía al cielo rodeado de fuego mientras un individuo de pelo rubio y ojos rojos de pupila rasgada contemplaba el espectáculo, impertérrito.

- _Será a mi modo Kurama… o no será. Mis manos no se mancharán de sangre por miedo… esa es mi única norma._ \- sentenció el uzumaki, comenzando a marcharse del lugar. Pero, antes de abandonarlo y sumergirse al fin en un sueño reparador, el kitsune compartió una última confidencia, un ultimo comentario que hizo al hokage apretar los dientes.

- **La gran mentira del mundo es pensar que el poder puede ser inocente, Naruto…**

El zorro contempló a Naruto desvanecerse en el aire, y sonrió con más saña. Su cachorro había mejorado mucho, era mucho más inteligente que hace décadas… pero todavía tenía esos retazos de inocencia, esos retazos de una mentalidad diferente a la clásica de un ser humano. En cierta manera quería eliminarla… pero también entenderla. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en salvarlos a todos? ¿Por qué no optaba por la vía fácil? ¿Por qué no quería gobernar? Por momentos le parecía… incorruptible. Y eso era bueno, y malo a su vez… la corrupción también es necesaria para cambiar. Por eso atraía su atención. Pero su debate interno se vio truncado por la aparición de un huésped inesperado. Una pequeña niña de ojos violeta y pelo largo rojo peinado en un moño le contemplaba desde el pasillo, tranquila. No era la primera vez que iba allí, no era la primera vez que hablaba con ese misterioso chico tan parecido a su querido tou chan. Mito uzumaki, la hija pequeña de Naruto, gustaba de visitar el paraje mental de su padre aprovechando que este dormía. Simplemente se ponía a dormir junto a él y dejaba que su subconsciente la guiase, como estaba haciendo en ese momento aprovechando un despiste de su kaa chan. Contra todo pronóstico, no se sentía incómoda allí, ese hombre no la atemorizaba. Incluso la interesaba.

- **Tú otra vez…** \- murmuró el biju, mientras contemplaba a la hija de su jinchuriki mirarle con una sonrisa infantil, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza. No necesitaba ojos para verla, ese paraje era sus ojos. Y ahora veía algo que le hacía sentirse incómodo. Tenía sus mismos ojos… su mismo pelo… su misma piel… su mismo olor. Demonios, incluso tenía sus gestos. Y se descubría pensando en ella… ¿era mito, su mito? ¿Había encontrado la forma de volver? No, era ridículo… solo era una niña con unos rasgos parecidos, una curiosa broma del azar. Pero eso no explicaba esos gestos… ni que SIEMPRE fuese capaz de encontrarle en ese laberinto de alcantarillas. Era incapaz de desvelar ese misterio, por lo que simplemente se dejaba llevar. Cuando estaba con ella se sentía… en paz… y eso le gustaba. Su entorno cambió esa hedionda alcantarilla hasta dibujar un camino de tierra soleado, rodeado de fresnos y vegetación de un vivo verde, el lugar favorito de su primera jinchuriki cuando vivió en konoha. La niña también parecía cómoda allí, otro detalle a tener en cuenta… y, fingiendo indiferencia, el kiuby se sentó a la sombra de uno de esos árboles.- **Supongo que quieres que te cuente otra historia y no me dejaras en paz hasta que lo haga...** \- la niña asintió, dibujando una inmensa sonrisa. Una que casi rompe la mueca de fingida indiferencia del demonio. Mito corrió a sentarse entre sus rodillas, clavando sus infantiles ojos violetas en su amigo, mientras Kurama carraspeaba.- **Bien… Hoy te hablaré de mi primera jinchuriki y del origen de tu nombre…**

* * *

 **Y fin. Ya si que si. Como veis, un par de buenas sorpresas en este epilogo, queria dejarlo todo abierto. La aparicion de Sarada, el que sasuke sea el prisionero misterioso del rubio, lo de kawaki, esa afirmacion final de kurama...**

 **Sobre esto ultimo, esta todo basado en la obra de nietzche, uno de mis filosofos favoritos. Naruto tienenuna vision del mundo constructiva, el poder para hacer un mundo mejor, pero, por culpa de unas normas morales que solo el obedece, debe de contenerse y poner en riesgo a su familia. Kurama basicamente le pide que se libere definitivamente de eso y aceote su nuevo rol, su papel como "superhombre". Como lo veis? deberia de tirar por la calle del medio? xD**

 **En fin, un placer, y mis agradecimientos a todos los que lo habeis leído, en especial a Kamen Rider Predator, master alex 1201, frankox14, al genio de Nothernlights91, gjr sama, mi querida Shoseiki chan, ThonyCvs, Adrit126, Kitsunaro64, Alphaprimus, layla MT, a mi incondicional Kirito720, a Dana2, jbadillodavila, DeathAlex5978, CristobalMonroy1999, Kurama uzumaki 2019 (espero que encontrases ese fic xD), Guest1, Guest2, a IlNardo (sigo trabajando para idear una continuacion de mascaras ;) ), a Sekiryuutei a pesar de todo, Uzumaki Albert, Drake666, max arti, sebastiantutu (ya intentare mantener el nivel en otras peleas de mi tablon XD), Gatitapri y Thor94. Esta historia tiene un pedazo que es obra vuestra y de nadie mas ;) Un saludo y nos leemos en otros fics, yo me pongo la medalla de completo :D**


End file.
